


The Doctor's Healer (Rewrite)

by Maethoriel_Artemis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Empath, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Realisation of feelings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 186,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis
Summary: The Doctor wasn't sure if he could possibly move on from losing Rose. That is until he met Alyssa Palmer, the granddaughter of Emma Grayling the empathic psychic. The gifted girl did what no one else could, healed him.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	1. The Lodger and the Empath

The twelfth Doctor hung back watching the young red headed woman approached a gravestone marked _Elizabeth Sladen_ , placing a small bunch of flowers in front of it. He couldn’t approach her, not yet. Not until she’d spoken with her loved one.

The woman in question, 23 year old Alyssa Palmer, knelt down and gently traced her grandmother’s name. “Hey nanna”, she greeted “I um…have something to tell you and I know you’re going to be very disappointed when you hear it” she took a deep breath to compose herself “I tried to kill myself last night by taking too many sleeping pills. I know I shouldn’t have but it was too much. All those emotions…I couldn’t breathe…” Alyssa wiped away some tears that had rolled down her cheeks “I just wanted it to go away. I got to sleep and never wake up. But somehow I’m still here” the red head tucked a piece of hair behind her ear “mum can never know what I did. She wouldn’t forgive me. I’m so sorry for what I did” Alyssa kissed her hand and placed it on the grave “I love you”. She stood up, looking down at the grave.

“Losing a loved one is never easy”, a Scottish male voice spoke up behind her. She glanced back to see an older man wearing a suit with a long black coat that had a red lining.

“You can say that again”, Alyssa agreed.

“Would you mind if I gave you some advice?”

“Unfortunately I have”, the man replied sadly “Can I give you some advice?”

“As long as you don’t say ‘take it one day at a time’”, Alyssa said. She had enough of people saying things like that to her.

“The best way to deal with grief is to just keep going. Just keep living for the people we still have in our lives. Mothers, fathers, siblings, childhood friends. You need to keep going for them”, the Doctor said “We also need to live for those we have lost too for they’re never truly gone. They still live within our memories and our hearts”.

Alyssa felt rather comforted by his words. They made a lot of sense too. “Thank you for the advice”, she said gratefully.

“You’re welcome”, the Doctor said giving her a smile which Alyssa returned “I’ve got to go. Have a good day miss”.

“You too”, Alyssa said. She watched him leave before she turned and headed out of the cemetery herself.

\----------

A couple of days later, found Alyssa going to the ice rink. Something she hadn’t done since her grandmother had died. Aside from her mother, Elizabeth had supported her love of ice skating. And if she was going by the advice that the stranger had given her two days ago, starting up her hobby again would be one way to make her grandmother proud.

“Hey Alyssa!” George, the ice rink’s security guard, greeted happily as he opened the door to the building “its been a while”.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve had some…things that I’ve needed to deal with”, Alyssa said stepping through the door. She produced a to go cup of coffee and George’s favourite cake.

“You Miss Palmer are amazing”, middle aged man said taking the cup and cake from her, his fingers somehow brushing the back of her hand “Enjoy your skating session”.

“Thanks I will”, Alyssa said. She walked over to the bench and popped on her ice skates, lacing them up. The red rubbed her hand where George had touched it before she got to her feet. She then stepped out on the ice, grabbing on to the side. Taking a couple of breaths, Alyssa pushed off from the side. The next hour was spent gliding around the ice growing more confident as the time went on.

“Thanks for letting me skate around for a bit George”, Alyssa said as the man met her part way towards the entrance “I appreciate it”.

“You’re welcome Alyssa”, George said smiling at her.

Alyssa went to move past him assuming that he’d open to door to let her out but he stepped in her way. She moved to the other side and was confused when he moved with her. “George what are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m sorry Alyssa but I can’t let you go” Alyssa’s eyes widened when the middle aged man into a scary hooded figure. She screamed, turned and ran. The former security guard grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her to the floor. The red head screamed from the searing pain that ran through her body the second George touched her.

Black dots appeared at the edge of her vision as she struggled to stay conscious. Just before she blacked out, there was a very high pitched noise causing George to let out an inhuman shriek. A woman with curly ginger hair appeared “it’s ok Lyssa, you’re safe now”, she assured her.

“W-who…?” Alyssa tried to ask but it was a struggle.

“I’m a friend”, the woman said.

“Friend”, Alyssa repeated, her eyes fluttering shut.

\---------------

Alyssa groaned awake, frowning in confusion when she found that she was in her bedroom. “Did I dream all that?” she murmured to herself, sitting up. The red head got up from the bed and promptly fell over in a heap by the bag with ice skates in. She rooted around in the pockets, trying to find the receipt from the coffee and cake she got for George. There was nothing. She sighed “maybe I did dream it”, she surmised.

“I’m home! Sweetie are you here?” her mother called from downstairs.

“Upstairs mum!” Alyssa called back. The 23 year old got to her feet, grabbing the bed to steady herself. Once she was happy that she wasn’t about to fall over again, she made her way downstairs. In the hallway was her mother, Sarah Palmer and a man wearing a pinstriped suit and converse. “Who’s this?” she asked.

“This is John Smith. He’s going to be our lodger for a while”, Sarah explained.

“Its nice to meet you John”, Alyssa said, holding her hand out. The Doctor shook it, noting the faint mark on her hand. It was the mark of the _industria lamia_. She’d been marked for death. It looked like he didn’t need to search any further for the creatures next victim, he’d already found her. And he’d be damned if he let anything happen to Alyssa Palmer.

“Its nice to meet you too Alyssa”, the Doctor said.

“Please, call me Ali. Every one does”, Alyssa said.

“Alright, Ali”, the Doctor said.

“Are you ok sweetie? You look a little pale”, Sarah said, looking at her daughter worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Alyssa assured her “I just hadn’t eaten yet”.

“I’ll make you something”, Sarah offered and headed to the kitchen “would you mind showing our guest the spare room?” she called back.

“Sure”, Alyssa answered “Is that all your stuff?” she asked, gesturing to his bag on the floor.

“Yep”, the Doctor replied. He picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Alright then. Follow me”, Alyssa said. She walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom. “This’ll be your room for however long you’ll be with us”, she told him. She then showed him the bathroom “this is the main bathroom and we have another downstairs”, she explained “and you’re more than welcome to use the kitchen whenever you want”.

“Thanks”, the Doctor said. Alyssa nodded and turned to go when he spoke up “Ali”

“Yes?” she said.

“Thanks for letting me stay”, the Doctor said.

“You’re welcome”, Alyssa said “I hope you enjoy your stay. You’re the first lodger we’ve had. Right I’m gonna go see if my mum is done with my food and let you get settled in”.

Once she’d eaten, Alyssa headed to the Coffeehouse where she worked four times a week. “Ali?” Steve, a close friend of hers, said in surprise “Didn’t think you’d be in today”.

“Yeah, I told Mrs M that I would be in”, Alyssa said, walking around the counter “I wanted to get back to my normal routine”.

Steve smiled “cool. Ellie will be happy to see you. She’s in the back”, he said. Alyssa entered the staff room, grinning when she saw Ellie sitting it at the table, absorbed in her book. Alyssa quietly crept up to her best friend and grabbed her shoulders.

Ellie let out a small scream. “Ali! You scared me half to death!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry”, Alyssa said “couldn’t resist”.

“Are you coming back to work?” Ellie asked.

“I sure am”, Alyssa confirmed.

Ellie made a happy noise, jumping up to give her a hug. “I’m so glad, I’ve missed you”, she said.

“I’ve missed you too”, Alyssa confessed as well. She picked up her apron from the hook and tied it around herself. “Lets get to work”, she said twisting her hair back into a bun.

“Yeah, lets”, Ellie agreed. The pair left the staffroom and got to work.

\-------------------

“Here you go Joseph. One cup of Earl Grey tea and a slice of apple pie”, she said placing it down at an elderly man’s table.

“Thank you Alyssa”, Joseph said.

“You’re welcome. How are you today?” Alyssa asked.

“Very well”, the elderly replied.

“Good. Give me a shout if you want a top up”, she told the regular before going back to the counter to pick up the next orders. In a table in the corner sat the Doctor, wearing a perception filter he’d quickly rigged up with a TARDIS key. He watched Alyssa as she worked, noting how she interacted with people.

“Don’t forget to be back in an hour”, Steve said when Alyssa clocked off for her lunch break.

“I’ll be counting the seconds”, she replied grabbing her bag and leaving the Coffeehouse. Alyssa walked to a nearby park where she was going to meet her boyfriend for lunch. She sat down on a bench and waited. Half an hour went by, no sign of him. The young woman sighed and decided to eat her lunch. As she did her phone buzzed. It was a text message from Ben saying that he couldn’t make it. _This is the second time this week_ she thought texting him back saying ‘don’t worry about it’.

Alyssa finished up her lunch and went back to work. She took Steve’s place behind the counter creating the drinks orders and he left as his shift was over. While she was making a latte for one of students currently sitting in the corner with his friends, she happened to look up at the TV screen mounted on the wall. The lunch news was playing a story. _What is it with these deaths?_ She thought as the reporter announced it being the 5th in a row with the same MO.

“How many more deaths does there need to be before the police catch this guy?” Ellie asked as she stood by the till.

“I have no idea”, Alyssa replied.

“Hang on. I know her”, Ellie said quietly when the picture of the latest victim came up.

“We’ll finish this in a sec”, Alyssa said placing the drinks on the tray and carrying it to the corner table. “How?” Alyssa asked when she came back behind the counter. 

“Because she came in here couple of days ago”, Ellie replied “you know… all the victims seem to be customers of ours”, she remarked quietly.

“Seems like something the police should know”, Alyssa said, matching her tone.

“I’ve got a day off tomorrow, would you come with me after your shift?” Ellie asked.

“Of course”, Alyssa said before going to refill a customer’s mug. Around 4:30 the woman left the Coffeehouse as her shift was over. She drove back to her home in her little blue mini.

\--------------

The Doctor wandered into the kitchen while Alyssa was standing at the hob, stirring something in a pan. “What are you making?” he asked, leaning against the counter.

“Bolognese”, Alyssa replied “you’re not allergic to anything, are you?”

“No”, the Doctor replied.

“Good. The last thing I want to do is make our new lodger ill”, Alyssa said.

“Wouldn’t be a good start”, the Doctor agreed.

“No it wouldn’t”, Alyssa agreed.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” the Time Lord asked, wanting to be helpful.

“You can chop tomatoes and peppers”, Alyssa said, pointing to them. The Doctor nodded, rolled up his sleeves and got to cutting the ingredients. “So how are you settling in?” she questioned.

“I’m settling in fine”, the Doctor replied.

“That’s good”, Alyssa said. She continued stirring until the point where John’s emotions were getting to be too much.

“Are you ok?” the Doctor asked, noticing her tense up slightly, her grip tightening on the spoon.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Alyssa lied. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a breath, forcing herself to relax. She wasn’t about to tell him that she was an Empath. She barely knew him! The Doctor looked at her, knowing that she wasn’t telling the truth but decided not to press.

“Tomatoes and peppers are done”, he told her.

“Great”, Alyssa said. She carefully scooped them up and dropped them into the pan.

“Do you need anything else?” the Doctor asked.

“Nope”, Alyssa answered “it shouldn’t be too long now. I’ll give you a shout when its done”.

\------------------------

“So John what do you do?” Sarah asked their new house guest as they ate. 

“Not much. I’m travelling at the moment”, the Doctor replied.

“Oh? Been anywhere interesting?” Sarah questioned.

“Here and there”, the Doctor said vaguely

“Maybe you could suggest some places. Alyssa and her boyfriend Ben are planning to spend a week touring Europe next month”, Sarah told him.

“Mum!” Alyssa exclaimed “I’d rather you don’t talk about my love life with our guest”. She picked up her plate with her half-finished dinner and left the room.

“I’m sorry honey I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable”, Sarah said, following her into the kitchen.

“That’s ok mum. I’m just a little tired of his forgetfulness, he stood me up today at lunch. I’ve lost count how many times that happened”, Alyssa said angrily, dumping her meal into the bin.

“Maybe you should stop giving so many chances”, Sarah suggested. Initially she liked her daughter’s boyfriend but when he began standing her up and cancelling dates that he’d arranged…she was starting to change her opinion of him. She really hoped that Alyssa wasn’t going to get hurt from giving Ben so many chances.

“Maybe…but I can’t help it”, Alyssa said “I love him despite his forgetfulness”, Alyssa said.

\---------------

“Morning Steve, Becky”, Alyssa greeted her two colleagues as she entered the Coffeehouse the next day.

“Morning Ali”, Steve and Becky said in unison.

The Doctor sat at the same corner table as the day before watching customers slowly filter in. Some staying and some just grabbing a drink to go. Alyssa walked around handing out drinks, occasionally her gazed drifted over to a corner table. She felt like there was someone sitting there, someone unseen. _That’s ridiculous Ali. There’s no one there._ The woman shook her head and went back to the counter where Becky had the next orders of drinks and food. She carried the tray over to the table it was meant for and put the stuff down. Alyssa put the tray back on the counter, her gaze going back to the empty table. The Doctor was positive that no one could see him due to the perception filter but the way Alyssa kept looking over at the table he was sitting at… was it possible she could see him somehow?

He shook his head. That wasn’t possible. She didn’t know he’d been there the day before and she most definitely didn’t know he was there now. Alyssa left the Coffeehouse when it was time for her lunch break. The Doctor watched her go before turning his attention to the customers. Which one was the shapeshifting creature? He knew it had to be one of them. It was thing that linked the victims together, plus it was Alyssa’s workplace.

It was around an hour later when red head came back and Steve left shortly afterwards. “Let me guess café Latte with soy milk”, the 23 year old said when Tanya Barrett, a reporter, came in about half two.

“You remembered”, the spectacled brunette smiled.

“Well you come in the same time around every day”, Alyssa said. Over the years she’d gotten good at sensing people’s moods which helped immensely whenever she had a customer who was stressed out. With those kinds of people she learned to be quick when completing orders and knew never to ask about their day. Tanya was a different story, she seemed to have one constant mood or at least she did whenever she was in the Coffeehouse. Her presence was rather calming especially on a very busy day.

“Though I prefer your latte’s over the one that lad does on Friday, it’s not the same”, Tanya said.

“I’m flattered. Mug or to go?” Alyssa asked.

“Mug please”, Tanya replied.

“There you go”, Alyssa said handing the mug over.

“Thank you”, Tanya said taking it, her hand briefly touched Alyssa’s. The young woman brought her hand back quickly as if she’d been burned. The red head turned around to clean up the coffee machine as Tanya spoke again “Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you about the deaths”.

“I’m sorry Miss Barrett but I’m really busy at the moment”, Alyssa said. Tanya noticed the change in the tone in her voice but didn’t say anything about it. She just took her coffee and sat down at a table. The Doctor also heard the change of the tone in her voice from across the room. He took off the TARDIS key from around his neck and went up to the counter.

“Hello”, he greeted.

“Hi John”, Alyssa said sounding slightly more cheerful. She turned around “what can I get for you?”

“Tea please”, the Doctor replied.

“One tea coming right up”, Alyssa said “Any food?”

“Nah I’m good. You ok?” the Doctor asked. Alyssa could sense his concern for her. She wasn’t sure why he would be though.

“I’m fine”, she replied turning to the machine for the tea.

“Are you sure?” the Doctor questioned.

“I’m fine honestly”, she said rubbing her hand, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind like she’d done that before “Here’s you tea”, Alyssa said handing it to him.

“Thank you”, the Time Lord said “Do you mind if I hang out around here?”

“Not at all. Just stick to the end of the counter”, Alyssa replied.

“What time does your shift end? We could walk back together”, the Doctor offered.

“I’d love to but I’m doing something with my friend Ellie”, Alyssa replied. She chatted to the man in between making drinks for customers. Around 3:30 two plain clothed police officers entered the Coffeehouse. One went up to the counter while the other went to speak to Tanya who was still here.

“Miss Palmer?”

“Yes”, Alyssa confirmed.

“I’m Detective Foster. I’d like you to come down to the station with me. We need to ask you a few questions”, the man said.

“Why? What’s this about?” Alyssa questioned. 

“Ellie Johnson”, Detective Foster answered.

“I know her, she’s a good friend. Is she ok?” Alyssa asked worried.

“I’m afraid she’s dead”, Detective Foster explained.

Alyssa’s eyes widened and she dropped the cup she’d been holding. She stared at the Detective hardly able to form words. Becky who’d been by the till came over when she heard the cup smash. She put her arm around her friend “does she need to come to the station Detective?” she asked having heard the conversation.

“I’m afraid so”, Detective Foster said, regretfully.

“Well do you mind if I took her in the back for a few minutes?” Becky asked.

“Of course. I’m really sorry Miss Palmer”, Detective Foster said as Becky manoeuvred a shocked Alyssa from around the counter and into the back room. The Doctor watched Becky escort Alyssa away. He knew exactly how she felt, he’d lost people too. _Like Rose_ he thought. Although she was alive and safe in a parallel world, it was still hard for him to move on. Rose Tyler had been his first companion since the Time War. She’d been the one who’d helped him feel like that Doctor again.

Steve called up his boss, Mrs Michaelson and told her what had happened. The woman came down from her office to help him explain the situation to the customers and that they were closing early. Eventually everyone had left except Tanya and the Doctor. However, the Time Lord was ushered out of the Coffeehouse too. He left without compliant and waited outside for red haired woman to appear. When she did, she told him to let her mother know where she was going. The Doctor agreed.

As Tanya got into the police car she looked straight at the Doctor and smirked, her face changing briefly. The Time Lord stiffened when he saw this. She was the creature! The second the car pulled away, he sprinted back to the Palmer’s house to get his TARDIS.

\-------------------

When they reached the police station, Detective Foster took Alyssa into his office. “So what questions did you want to ask me?” she asked sniffling a little. She’d been holding in her tears during the ride but it was difficult to do so. “Thank you”, she said when he handed a box of tissues.

“So you said Miss Johnson was a good friend of yours”, Detective Foster said opening up a file on the desk.

“She is…was my best friend”, Alyssa confirmed.

“And the two of you work together at the Coffeehouse“, Detective Foster continued.

“Yes”, Alyssa said.

“How did she seem yesterday? Was she upset in anyway?” the policeman questioned.

“Ellie was fine yesterday until…” Alyssa trailed off, taking a breath before she continued “Until we saw the story on the um latest victim Miss Groves”, she blew her nose “She and I were going to come here today after my shift. Ellie made a comment about Miss Groves which I suggested that the police might need to know”.

“What would that be?” Detective Foster queried.

“Miss Groves was a customer at the Coffeehouse a few days ago. I was off at the time but Ellie recognised her”, Alyssa explained.

“Another one from the Coffeehouse”, the man mumbled “Did anyone hear you talk about this yesterday?”

“I don’t think so”, Alyssa replied “We were talking quietly but it’s possible that someone heard. Detective Foster do you think that the killer overheard the conversation we had and killed her for it?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that”, Detective Foster said “as its an ongoing investigation. Did you and Miss Johnson talk about anything else to do with the deaths?”

Alyssa shook her head “No we didn’t”, she replied.

“Was any of your customers acting strange yesterday?” Detective Foster pressed.

“Our regulars were acting the same but I don’t know about the other customers. Sorry”, Alyssa replied absentmindedly rubbing her hand.

“That’s alright is there anything else you’d like to tell us?” Detective Foster questioned.

“Well I don’t know if you already know this but the first victim used to be a regular coming in every morning around 8:00 until he was killed”, Alyssa said.

“Thank you Miss Palmer. For your safety we will be leaving some people outside your house tonight”, Detective Foster told her.

“You think the killer might try to get me?” Alyssa asked, panicked.

“Maybe. We will do everything we can to find this killer. In the meantime both you and Miss Barrett will have police outside your homes”

“May I ask why is Tanya here?” Alyssa asked.

“She met up with your friend earlier today”, Detective Foster replied vaguely. Alyssa didn’t press as she knew he probably wasn’t allowed to tell her any more than that. “Thank you Miss Palmer for answering my questions and I’m really sorry for your loss”, the Detective Foster said standing up and they shook hands.

“Thank you Detective Foster. I hope you do catch this guy soon. Where’s the ladies?” Alyssa queried.

The policeman showed her where it was and Alyssa went in. As soon as she shut the door, she broke down in tears. The woman jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Tanya.

“I’m really sorry about Ellie. She was a lovely woman”, she said.

“Yeah she was”, Alyssa agreed wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket “I can’t believe that one of the customers could’ve killed Ellie”.

“I know”, Tanya said placing a hand on her shoulder. Alyssa glanced up at the mirror and was startled at what she saw. She quickly moved away from Tanya, green eyes wide. The woman looked like that thing she saw at the rink in her dream! Unless it wasn’t a dream at all and it really happened…

“You…the reflection…” she stammered trying to get her head around what she saw “what the hell are you?”

“I’m human Alyssa. Just like you”, Tanya assured her.

“No you-you’re face… it-it”, Alyssa trailed off sinking down onto the bathroom floor.

“You’re in shock. It’s natural to imagine things that aren’t real. Come on let’s get you home”, Tanya said reaching for the red head.

“Don’t touch me”, Alyssa snapped quickly getting to her feet. Something was screaming at her to get as far away from Tanya as possible. Gone was the calming effect the reporter had on her, it was replaced with something else…fear. Alyssa had to get out of the police station now! She ripped open the bathroom door and ran. She wasn’t going to stop until she hit the street. Alyssa was too preoccupied in getting away from Tanya that she collided with a body. A pair of hands grabbed her upper arms to stop her from falling.

“Ali? What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked seeing that she was terrified. She didn’t say anything, just glanced back. Tanya was standing rather casually looking at the pair. Alyssa looked back at the Doctor and he put two and two together. He took her hand and calmly led her out of the police station.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor sat the girl down on one of the armchairs and went to make her a cup of tea. “Thank you”, Alyssa said taking the cup from him. Instead of taking a drink, she just cradled the warm cup in her hands. “My best friend is dead”, she said quietly “I’m never going to see her again”. The Doctor took the cup away from her when Alyssa broke down in tears.

“And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”, he said hugging her. If he’d gotten there days earlier, he could’ve figured out what was going on and stopped it before too many people died. Alyssa wouldn’t be going through this right now if he had.

“Why am I so scared of her?” she mumbled.

“Who?” the Doctor asked but he already knew the answer.

“Tanya” Alyssa pulled back and wiped her eyes with her sleeve “she used to have this way about her, it made me feel calm. But now she scares me. In the bathroom mirror… her face…” she broke off and shivered. She didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“What about her face?” the Doctor asked.

“It changed. Just like George’s did”, Alyssa replied. She then shook her head “No, that’s ridiculous. It didn’t change, I imaged it”.

“I don’t think you were imaging it”, the Doctor said.

“No, I have to be. Shapeshifting creatures that look like dementors aren’t real. They _can’t_ be!” Alyssa insisted despite all her feelings telling her otherwise. They were probably all over the place because of her grief over her friend, one very good reason why she shouldn’t trust them. “I’m sorry John I’ve got to…” she broke off again and stood up “excuse me” she said and quickly left the room. She hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. The Doctor could hear her crying over the running water. He was going to do everything he could to help her but first there was the matter of Tanya Barret. The Doctor had to get her to leave Alyssa alone as she’d been marked as the next victim. There was no way that he was going to lose someone else.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello Miss Barrett”, the Doctor greeted, hands clasped behind his back. 

“Time Lord”, Tanya said calmly when she saw him standing in her flat.

“I’m giving you one chance to leave. Stop these killings right now”, the Time Lord ordered.

“I can’t do that. Humans kill animals to survive and I kill them to survive”, Tanya told her.

“6 people in the space of a month?” the Doctor asked, brows raised.

“It takes a lot to look this good. I have been on this earth for millennia and this is the first time that a Time Lord has demanded that I stop and leave this planet. Why… of course. This is about Alyssa isn’t it? You don’t want you to die do you?”

“She doesn’t need to. Ali has got her whole life ahead of her”, the Doctor insisted.

“Aw boo hoo. All these human have their whole lives ahead of them. Their whole short lives. Why would you care? The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, burned his own kind. Alyssa is just one little human”, Tanya said walking up to him. The Doctor clenched his fist in anger but didn’t want to let his emotions get the better of him.

“I have a TARDIS. I can take you to a planet of your choice. Just leave Alyssa alone”, the Doctor said.

“I’m sorry Doctor but my brother marked her. And I’m going to finish what he started. Come morning, she’s dead”, Tanya said with a smirk.

\-----------------------

Alyssa yawned as she finished up her warm milk. She shut off her lamp and fell fast asleep. The Doctor sat in his room with the door partially open so he could listen out. What Miss Barrett had said to him really put him on edge _I’m not losing someone else_ he thought determined. Hours ticked by and nothing happened. The Doctor got up, went to Alyssa’s room and quietly opened the door. From the doorway he could see that she was still asleep, the rise and fall of the covers told him that she was still breathing. The Time Lord scanned the room with his sonic just to make sure that nothing was in the room with her. The results showed that the woman was complelety alone.

The Doctor pulled the door to and went back to his room. Not long after he did, the window of Alyssa’s room was slid upwards. A cold breeze swept across the room making the sleeping girl shiver. She was jerked awake when she felt something sweep across her face. She got up to close the window when she felt that there was something in the room with her. Alyssa turned and screamed when she saw a figure standing there. The Doctor immediately darted out of his room when he heard the scream. He burst into her room and found her on the floor, pinned down by the creature that was killing her. “Get away from her!” he shouted using his sonic to emit a high pitched noise. The creature shrieked in pain before releasing Alyssa and fleeing out the window. The Time Lord rushed over and frantically checked for a pulse. He relaxed but only slightly when he could feel a faint thrum under his fingers as he checked her wrist. “Ali. Alyssa”, the Doctor said gently shaking her shoulders.

“M-mum?” she murmured her eyes slowly opening.

“It’s me, John”, the Doctor said.

“John? That-that thing. It tried to…try to…” she said panicking.

“I know but its ok now. Its over”, the Doctor said trying to reassure her. She slowly sat up looking at him with wide green eyes. “Ali?”

“Mum. Is mum ok? What if that thing attacked her too?” Alyssa asked quickly, worried for her mother.

“I’ll go check on your mum. Stay put”, the Doctor said getting up. He checked on Sarah who was still asleep most likely due to the sleeping pill she’d taken. He then went back to Alyssa’s room. She was still sitting on the floor, back against the bed. The Doctor shut the bedroom window before helping the shocked woman from the floor.

“Is my mum ok?” Alyssa questioned.

“She’s fine”, the Doctor replied.

“Wh-what was that thing? Why did it want to kill me?” Alyssa asked as he sat her on the bed.

“I don’t know but I will figure it out. First you need to try and get some rest”, the Doctor said.

“I’m not sure if I can…if that thing comes back…”, Alyssa trailed off and shivered.

“I don’t think it’s going to come back. But I will stay with you in case it does”, the Doctor said to her. Alyssa could feel the protectiveness coming off of him. She knew that he wasn’t going to let that thing harm her again that night.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said getting into bed. “John?” she said not long after he’d turned off the light.

“Yes?” the Doctor asked.

“Thank you for saving my life”, Alyssa said.

“You’re welcome”, the Doctor said. He sat by her bed, soothing the woman whenever she woke up during the night. It was pretty easy to calm her down as it only took his touch to relax her.

When Alyssa woke the next morning she was alone in her room. She got up and quickly went downstairs. The young woman found their lodger in the kitchen at the hob. “Ali are you ok?” Sarah asked seeing her expression.

“Yeah I-I’m fine”, she replied sitting down at the counter. “Mum did you hear anything last night? Noises maybe?” she asked as they started to eat the food John prepared.

“No. I took a sleeping pill last night”, Sarah replied “Why do you ask?”

“Oh it’s um uh…” Alyssa stammered, trying to find a reason.

“Ali was having nightmares last night”, the Doctor quickly supplied.

“I’m sorry I took the pill. Wish I hadn’t”, Sarah said, rather regretful that she’d taken the sleeping pill.

“That’s ok mum”, Alyssa said, reaching over and squeezing her mother’s hand “John stayed with me most of the night”.

“Really?” Sarah asked, surprised “That was very kind of you John. Thank you”.

“It’s the least I could do Mrs Palmer”, the Doctor said.

“I told you when you moved in that you can call me Sarah”, Sarah reminded him.

“Sorry force of habit”, the Doctor said apologetically.

“That’s alright. So what will you be doing today Sweetheart?” Sarah asked her daughter.

“I’m staying at home. Not really up to going into work”, Alyssa admitted. After what she’d just been through…twice now as she was pretty damn sure that the ‘dream’ wasn’t a dream at all. It had been real. Which meant she’d been attacked by the same dementor creature TWO times.

Sarah nodded in understanding “John do you mind staying with Alyssa today?” she requested “I know there is a police detail outside but I’d feel better knowing she was with someone in the house”.

“Of course Sarah”, the Doctor said.

“Thank you. I’ll be back later. The therapist’s number is on the fridge if you want to call them”, Sarah said.

“I’ll think about it”, Alyssa said “Have a good day at work”.

“I’ll try. If you need anything just call”, Sarah said. She was prepared to come straight home if her daughter asked.

“Will do mum”, Alyssa said kissing her mother’s cheek “Ok what the hell was that thing that tried to kill me last night?” she demanded as soon her mother had left.

“That was an Industria Lamia. In english it means energy vampire”, the Doctor explained.

“An energy vampire? You’re joking right?” Alyssa said before laughing. She stopped when she could sense that he wasn’t lying. “You’re not joking are you?” she asked wanting verbal confirmation of what she could sense.

“I’m afraid I’m not”, the Doctor said serious. 

“Why would it come after me?” Alyssa asked.

“Because it knew that you had figured out the connection between the victims”, the Doctor answered.

“Figured out the…wait are you saying that this ‘vampire’ is the killer of those 5 people and Ellie? That’s why Ellie was killed?”

“Yes”, the Doctor confirmed.

“Can they disguise themselves as people?” Alyssa asked wondering if that thing that had attacked her was Tanya and the first one being George.

“Yes they can. In this case it was disguised as…”

“Tanya Barrett”, Alyssa finished “and the other one was George…”

“George?” the Doctor questioned, wondering if this was the brother Tanya spoke about.

“He was the guard at the ice rink”, Alyssa answered “I thought it was all a dream…but it was real. Oh god”, she groaned putting her hands in her head.

“Ali I know this is sounding pretty crazy…”

“No actually it’s not” Alyssa raised her head “I just can’t believe that someone I’d probably consider as a friend is actually a monster. I didn’t even sense anything that suggested she was different except…” Alyssa shook her head. This was all a bit much for her. It wasn’t like she didn’t know about aliens, she was all too aware of them. The ‘ghosts’ turned metal men; those metal salt shakers with guns; the giant spaceship over London last Christmas. However, the fact that one of the regulars was an alien was a little hard to grasp.

“Ali you’re still in danger”, the Doctor said wanting her to understand the gravity of the situation “Tanya failed to kill you so she will try again”.

“I know you were being serious before about the thing that was trying to kill me last night but it’s still a little hard for me to get my head around that Tanya is that thing. Despite what my feelings are telling me”, Alyssa admitted.

“I can prove it”, the Doctor said.

“How?” Alyssa asked.

“I’ll show you” the Doctor took her hand and led her out to the garden shed.

“The garden shed?” the woman asked when the stopped outside of the building. The Doctor looked at her before opening the door. Alyssa gaped at the wooden blue box that had been stashed inside. When she went in the police box her mouth dropped open at the sheer size of the room inside. “What?!” she exclaimed before rushing outside. Alyssa went around the blue box “This is impossible”, she said circling it again. The Doctor leant against the console waiting for her to come back in, most likely say what everyone always says. The red head entered the TARDIS still looking rather amazed.

“Anything to say? About the size maybe?” the Time Lord questioned. 

“It’s…it’s bigger on the inside!” Alyssa exclaimed. The Doctor grinned at her. He loved hearing people say that. “You loved hearing me say that, right?” the red head asked sensing a change in the man after she said it.

“Yeah I did. How did you know?” the Doctor asked.

“I’m an empath. I can feel what you’re feeling”, Alyssa explained. She braced herself for the insults and the mocking. But it never came.

“That’s amazing”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa looked up at him in surprise “Really? You don’t think that makes me a freak or a werido?”

“No, it makes you special”, the Doctor frowned “why would you think that?”

“My dad said my ‘thing’ was curse and that I was a freak”, Alyssa explained, her voice trembling “and he left because of me”.

The Doctor touched her shoulder “I’m sorry”, he said. It wasn’t right for her father to treat her poorly because she was different.

“It’s ok”, Alyssa said “I’m used it” she let out a breath “anyway, you were going to prove it to me that Tanya is this ‘energy vampire’”. 

“Right. I need your hand”, the Doctor said. Alyssa held out her hand to him and he scanned it with his sonic.

“Whats that you’re using?” she asked when he finished

“Sonic screwdriver”, the Doctor replied programming something into the console.

“If you’re not going to give a sensible answer”, Alyssa muttered.

“No really. It’s a sonic screwdriver”, the Doctor insisted looking at her.

“If you say so. You don’t happen to have a laser spanner do you?” the red head said with slight sarcasm.

“I used to but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst”, the Doctor informed her.

“Now you’re being ridiculous”, Alyssa said rubbing her hand. She glanced down at it and was shocked to see a very faint mark on it. “John what is this?”

“Energy vampires put that on their victims to mark them. They don’t normally show up until the person was dead. Yours is faint because…”

“The vampire attempted to kill me”, Alyssa finished.

“If she held on any longer she would have”, the Doctor said.

“That’s a comforting thought”, Alyssa griped.

The console made a noise. “It’s done. Turn around”, the Doctor said. Alyssa did so and was shocked to see both George and Tanya standing there. “It’s ok. They’re just a hologram”, the Doctor assured her “I scanned the residue left on your hand from where George first marked you and then Tanya”.

“And created a hologram?” Alyssa questioned.

“Just watch”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa stumbled back when the Tanya and George holograms slowly morphed into the dementor style creature that attacked her. “It’s alright they can’t hurt you”, the Doctor assured her.

“Tanya and George were really those things”, Alyssa breathed.

“Yes”, the Doctor confirmed.

“Alright, how do we stop her?” Alyssa asked.

“We?” the Doctor asked surprised. After the close call last night he figured she wouldn’t want to help, she’d be too scared to.

“Yes us. I’m the one she’s coming after so I will help you stop her. So how do we do it?” Alyssa asked. The Doctor pointed his sonic at the hologram and pressed the button. A high pitched noise emanated from it which caused Alyssa to clap her hands over her ears and the hologram to shriek in pain.

The woman removed her hands from her hears when the noise stopped. “High pitched noise hurts them”, Alyssa surmised.

“Exactly”, the Doctor agreed “Now we need to figure out where to lure Tanya”.

“You need somewhere that you can generate a loud enough noise of that frequency. I think I know just the place”, Alyssa said.

~empty club~

“Hello Tanya”, Alyssa said seeing her enter.

“Alyssa why did you ask me to come here?” Tanya asked.

“I wanted somewhere private to talk. I know what you are”, Alyssa stated.

“Excuse me?” Tanya questioned, brows raised.

Alyssa pulled out her hand from her pocket to show her the faint mark. “I know you and your brother killed those people and Ellie. I know that I’ve been marked by you and you won’t stop until you’ve killed me”.

“So you’re just giving yourself to me?” Tanya queried, surprised by this move. She hadn’t expected Alyssa to simply hand her life over, especially when she had the Doctor protecting her.

“Why not?” the young woman asked, rhetorically “It’s not like I have a choice”.

“That’s very true”, Tanya agreed “but I highly doubt you came alone. Where’s the Doctor?”

Alyssa frowned in confusion “I don’t know who you’re talking about”.

“Oh come on Ali he must be around here somewhere”, Tanya glanced around but didn’t see the Time Lord “He cares for you, you know because he didn’t confront me for any of the others killings only after I marked you”.

“I still don’t know who you’re talking about but as you can see we’re completely alone”, Alyssa gestured around her “So get on with it Tanya”.

“I’ll tell your mother that you loved her very much and don’t worry I’ll phone in an anonymous tip to the police on where to find your body”, the Industria Lamia assured her.

Alyssa braced herself as Tanya transformed into the monster. The reporter grabbed her by the shoulders and began draining the life from her. _This plan better work_ Alyssa thought as her knees weakened. The last thing she heard was a high pitched noise before passing out.


	2. Dance of the Northern Lights

When Alyssa came back around, she discovered that she was back in her room. “Oh good you’re awake”, the Doctor said coming in carrying a tray.

“Breakfast in bed. Very nice”, Alyssa commented sitting up. “What happened after I passed out? Did you get her?” she asked before digging in to the food he made.

“I did”, the Time Lord said sadly sitting down on the desk chair.

“You stopped her so why are you so sad?” Alyssa asked sensing that he was less than pleased about what he’d done.

“I didn’t want to kill her but she wouldn’t let you go. I had no choice”, the Doctor said.

“It’s not your fault”, Alyssa said softly “If she didn’t want to let me go then she bought it upon herself. Tanya did mention something before she tried to kill me again. She said ‘the Doctor’. I’m guessing that’s you’re actual name”.

“It is”, the Doctor confirmed.

“And…what exactly are you? If you don’t mind me asking”, Alyssa questioned.

“I’m a Time Lord. The police box is showed you is my ship, it’s called a TARDIS…” the young woman listened as the Doctor told her about his species and his travels through time and space.

“Wow”, Alyssa remarked “and you called _me_ amazing. YOU’RE amazing”.

The Doctor smiled at her compliment “thanks Ali”, he said.

They chatted a little while longer until the doorbell rang. The Doctor got up and went downstairs to answer the door. Alyssa set the tray aside and headed downstairs. She went into the living room where she heard the Doctor and someone else talking. “Steve?” she said seeing her friend and Co-worker standing there.

“Ali. I just came to see how you were doing with everything”, Steve said.

“As well as can be I guess”, Alyssa admitted, honestly “How about you?”

“Same”, Steve replied “Has Ben come to see you yet?”

Alyssa shook her head “No”, she replied “but he’s probably busy”.

Steve sighed “You shouldn’t keep making excuses for him”, he said “He is capable of taking a day off to come see you, his own girlfriend”. 

Alyssa shrugged. She wasn’t going to get into an argument about how unreliable Ben has been of late. “You know, it’s a good thing you’re here. I was thinking we could do a little memorial for Ellie at the Coffeehouse. Set up a table in the Coffeehouse with her picture where people could leave messages for her and maybe play some of her favourite tunes”, she said quickly changing the subject.

“That sounds like a good idea. When do you want to do this?” Steve asked, knowing not to question the quick change in subject.

“I was thinking maybe tomorrow? I know I’m not working but then but I haven’t been in work yesterday and obviously I’m not in today either”, Alyssa replied.

“That sounds like a good idea”, the dirty blonde agreed “I’ll put something on her page so people know about it”.

“Thanks Steve”, Alyssa said, glad that he was going to do that for her. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to do that without completely breaking down.

“You’re welcome Ali. Don’t worry about anything, I’ll take care of it all”, Steve said. Alyssa hugged him, gratefully.

“What would I do without you?” she asked.

“There’s probably a lot you can do without me but why would you? I mean I am pretty awesome”, Steve said, proudly.

Alyssa looked up at him and smiled “I’d agree with you but you’re ego doesn’t need a boost”, she said moving back. Steve put his hand over his heart rather dramatically. 

“Are you saying that I have a big ego? I’m wounded Ali”

Alyssa laughed “oh Steve, you really are an idiot”.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way would you?” Steve grinned.

“No I wouldn’t”, Alyssa agreed. “Thank you for stopping by Steve”, she said walking her friend to the door.

“You’re very welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow”, the dirty blonde said.

“Yeah see you”. Alyssa smiled as she shut the door and leant against it.

“He seems like a nice guy”, the Doctor commented.

“He is”, Alyssa agreed pushing off from the front door and going back into the living room to gather up the cups. “I’m going to take some flowers over to Ellie’s mother to give her my condolences. Do you want to come?”

“If you want me to”, the Doctor said. He didn’t want to seem like he was overstepping by going with her.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to you”, Alyssa countered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Miss Palmer may I ask where you’re going?” one of the officers that had been placed outside her home asked.

“A friend’s house. You don’t need to be outside my house anymore”, Alyssa explained.

“No offense miss but we will only leave when we get permission from our superiors”, the police officer told her.

“Here’s your permission chaps”, the Doctor said pulling out his psychic paper and showing it to the officers.

“This seems like everything is in order here”, one of them commented “Have a good day miss”.

“I will and thank you for all you’ve done the past few days”, Alyssa said.

When the police car drove away, Alyssa and the Doctor went to her car. “What was that you used on those officers?” she asked.

“Psychic paper”, the Doctor replied showing it to her.

“It’s blank”, Alyssa stated. 

The Doctor smiled “looks like you’re too smart for it”, he remarked.

“Really?” Alyssa questioned, surprised.

“Yep”, the Doctor said, popping the p “Only a handful of people can see it as blank”.

“How is the psychic paper supposed to work?” Alyssa asked, curious.

“I shows people what I want them to see. In the case of the police, it was permission for them to leave”, the Doctor explained.

“And in my case it was blank”, Alyssa added. 

“Exactamundo”, the Doctor stated. 

Alyssa looked at him strangely “I don’t think you should say that again”, she told him. 

“Yeah”, the Doctor agreed. 

\----------------------

“Hi Katherine”, Alyssa said when the woman opened the door.

“Hello Alyssa. Please come in”, Katherine said stepping aside to let them in.

“I’m sorry for not coming over sooner but with everything that has happened…” Alyssa said handing the flowers over. The woman’s feeling’s her hit like a brick wall the second she opened the door. If Alyssa didn’t have practice with her abilities, Katherine’s emotions would’ve overwhelmed her.

“It’s quite alright Ali. You’ve been through a lot yourself”

“Oh Katherine this is my friend John”, Alyssa said introducing the Doctor to her “John this is Ellie’s mother, Katherine Johnson”.

“My condolences on your loss”, the Doctor said.

“Thank you. Would you two like some tea?” Katherine asked.

“Yes please”, Alyssa replied and the Doctor agreed.

“Make yourselves at home and I’ll get the tea”, Katherine said before going into the kitchen. Alyssa led the way to living room where she and the Doctor sat down on the sofa. While they were waiting, Alyssa’s eyes were drawn to a photograph on the mantle. She got up and went over it. She smiled at the photo as it was one of her and Ellie at the counter of the Coffeehouse.

“I can’t believe she framed this”, Alyssa said picking it up.

“You two look happy”, the Doctor commented when she showed him.

“We were. It was our first day at the Coffeehouse. We had got a job there during the summer after we graduated from university last year. We loved it so much that we decided to stay on”, Alyssa explained. “In a couple of months we were going to leave the Coffeehouse to start work at a museum on a few restoration projects they had. Ellie was so excited about it as we spent 3 years at university studying for it. I don’t even know if I want to do the projects without her…”

“You should”, Katherine said coming in carrying a tray “It was something both you and Ellie wanted to do”. The woman handed the both a cup of tea. “Ellie would want you to do this Ali”, she added.

“I’ll think about it Katherine”, Alyssa said taking a sip of tea. “Steve and I had an idea to have a mini memorial for Ellie at the Coffeehouse tomorrow if you’d like to come along. I don’t think we can shut the place but Steve is putting up something on Ellie’s Facebook page to advertise it”, she said after a moment.

“I think I will come along. Thank you Alyssa”, Katherine said, touched that the red head was going to do that for her daughter.

“You’re welcome Katherine”, Alyssa said.

“Speaking of memorials, Ellie’s funeral is this Sunday”, Katherine said “I know there is no easy way to ask this but…”

“I’ll be there Katherine”, red head assured her.

“Thank you”, Katherine said, grateful that Alyssa agreed to go. They spoke for a little while longer before Alyssa and the Doctor left. “Thank you for coming Alyssa”, older blonde woman said walking them to the door.

\---------------

“So what do want to do now?” the Doctor asked Alyssa as they walked to the car.

“Honestly I don’t know. Not really sure what to do with myself”, Alyssa admitted getting into the mini and starting it up.

“Well I’ve got a TARDIS. We could go on a short trip?” the Doctor offered.

“You’re offering me a ride in your ship?” Alyssa asked.

“That is what I’m saying”, the Time Lord confirmed.

“You’re offering my a ride in your ship that can travel through time and space”, Alyssa continued.

“Yep”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa glanced at him and smiled “I’d love to”, she said sensing his sincerity in his offer. She could tell that he wanted to help her with the loss of her friend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Right all of time and space. Where would you like to go Ali?” the Doctor asked entering the TARDIS.

“All of time and space”, Alyssa murmured wandering around the console still trying to get used to the whole bigger on the inside thing “there is one thing I’ve always wanted to see: the aurora borealis”. 

“I can do that. Hold on”, the Doctor said before pulling a lever. Alyssa stumbled back as the TARDIS started to jerk and shake. She grabbed the console and clung on tightly. “We’re here”, the Time Lord said as the TARDIS stopped.

“Seriously?” Alyssa asked, surprised.

“Take a look”, the Doctor said, gesturing to the door.

Alyssa went over to the door and pulled it open. She stared at the winter wonderland that was stretched out before her. The woman stepped out of the TARDIS and smiled at the crunch of the snow under her boots. “This is amazing”, she said scooping up the snow and throwing it into the air.

The Doctor watched from the TARDIS doorway with a smile on his face. It was nice to see her happy after everything that had happened.

“Where exactly are we?” she asked turning to him.

“Iceland, just outside of Reykjavik”, the Doctor replied.

“It’s incredible”, she breathe ”One minute we’re in England, the next we’re in Iceland. You do this all the time?”

“Pretty much. Occasionally going to other planets”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa just looked around in amazement at her surroundings. Then she shivered as her jacket wasn’t really right for the current weather. “You don’t happen to have thicker coat do you? She asked rubbing her arms.

“There’s one in the wardrobe”, the Doctor replied before giving her a long and complicated list of directions.

“Right. I think got that”, Alyssa said although he lost her after the first few lefts and rights. She went into the TARDIS. “Was it left or right at the end of the second corridor?” she asked aloud looking both directions.

 ** _Left_** a voice said 

“Who said that?” Alyssa called.

**_A friend. Just trust me Alyssa_ **

“Well I don’t want to keep the Doctor waiting”, the red head said “Lead the way”. Alyssa followed the directions that the voice gave her and was grateful to find herself in a huge wardrobe. It didn’t take long to pick out a winter coat from the numerous racks. The voice led her safely back to the console room.

“Warm now?” the Doctor asked, noting the winter coat she was wearing.

“Yep”, Alyssa replied.

“Good. Now we best get going if we want to get a good view to see the show before it gets dark”, the Doctor said.

“Doctor can I ask you something?” Alyssa asked as they walked.

“You just did”, the Doctor said cheekily.

Alyssa rolled her eyes at his answer “why do you have so many women’s clothes in the wardrobe? I know you had your friend travelling with you but that doesn’t explain why you have so many”, she said. “Come on you can tell me. Do you enjoy dressing up as a woman?” she teased.

“No I do not dress up as a woman”, the Time Lord said adamantly.

“I won’t tell anyone Doctor if you do” Alyssa could tell that he was getting slightly annoyed with her so she continued with her teasing.

“I don’t”, he insisted. 

“It’s ok honestly. I’ve got nothing against it”, Alyssa continued.

“Alyssa if you’re going to keep on about it I’ll leave you here”, the Doctor warned although he didn’t mean it. He knew she was just messing with him.

“You wouldn’t do that”, the 23 year old said.

“Watch me”, the Doctor said before he turned around and started walking away.

“Aw come on Doctor! I was just teasing!” she called after him. The Doctor stopped walked but stayed facing away from her trying to keep himself from smiling or laughing. He heard crunch of her footsteps in the snow as she came up to him. “Doctor I’m sorry ok. I was just messing around with you”, Alyssa said apologising. The Doctor couldn’t help but crack a small smile at her. “You were just pretending to be mad at me?” she said.

“And you fell for it”, the Doctor said starting to laugh. “You didn’t see that coming did you?” he joked. Alyssa rolled her eyes and smacked him on the chest in annoyance. She shook head but she was smiling. Alyssa wasn’t really mad at him as she had started it in the first place. She was also surprised that she didn’t sense he was joking when he warned her. “Well I think we should get going if we want to get a good spot”

“Yeah ok”

The pair continued on walking through the snow. Alyssa got an idea hung back, kneeling down to scoop up some snow. “Hey Doctor!” she called.

He turned to answer her and was met with a face full of snow. The Time Lord wiped it away and saw Alyssa grinning. She took off when the Doctor got a handful of snow. It hit her in the back and soon they were having a snow ball war. Alyssa shrieked when some snow got under her clothes. “That’s damn cold!” she exclaimed trying to get the snow out of her clothes. “Oh did not just laugh at me”, she said stopping trying to get the snow out and glared at the Doctor. “That’s it!” the woman said running at him. The Time Lord started running as fast as he could through the snow with an angry red head chasing after him.

Somehow she managed to catch up to him and tackled him to the ground. “Gonna stop laughing at me?” Alyssa asked standing up brushing some snow off her jeans.

“Yes. I promise. Want to help me up?”

“No”, Alyssa said walking away.

“Please”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa sighed and went back to where he was laying in the snow. “Fine”, she said holding out her hands. The Doctor reached up and grabbed them and Alyssa hauled him to his feet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can I open my eyes now?” Alyssa asked.

“Just a little longer. Have a little patience Ali”, the Doctor said.

“I don’t have patients. I’m not a doctor, Doctor”, Alyssa couldn’t help but joke.

The Time Lord chuckled at her joke. “Ok, now you can open your eyes”, the Doctor said as he saw the first wisps of the northern lights appear in the night sky. Alyssa opened her eyes and gasped when she saw green and pink ribbons of the Aurora dance across the sky.

“It’s beautiful. All those colours”, she said staring up at it.

“I could tell you how it’s made”

“Don’t. That will spoil the magic”, Alyssa said not wanting a scientific explanation to ruin the experience.

\----------------

Working on the Saturday was one of the hardest things Alyssa had to do. She had to keep it together so that she wasn’t crying over the drinks. To be honest she would’ve rather had been back in Iceland looking at the Northern Lights with the Doctor. When she got back she spent the rest of the day in her room.

~Sunday~

Alyssa fiddled with the rose in her hand as she stood with Ben listening to the priest talk about Ellie. _I’m really going to miss you Ellie_ she thought fighting back her tears. The two of them had been best friends since high school.

~ _flashback~_

_A nervous 11 Alyssa sat down at a desk in the English class room. It was her first day at secondary school. A blonde haired girl sat down in the seat next to hers. “Hi”, she said._

_“Hey”, Alyssa greeted back._

_“I’m Ellie Johnson”, the girl introduced._

_“Alyssa Palmer”_

_“Do you want to be friends Ali?” Ellie asked._

_“Sure”, Alyssa replied._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“You look so pretty Ellie”, Alyssa commented watching her get ready for the prom._

_“So do you”, Ellie remarked._

_Alyssa smiled “Thanks. Hey I got you something for tonight”._

_“It’s not a corsage is it?” Ellie asked_

_“No I’m leaving that to Casey. No it’s just a little something for the occasion”, Alyssa replied producing a small box. Ellie opened the box and saw a little glass slipper charm._

_“Aw! I love it Ali. Thank you”, Ellie said happily._

_“You’re welcome Ellie”_

_“I’ve got something for you too”, Ellie said before handing Alyssa a box. The red head opened it and smiled when she saw a shoe charm similar to the one she gave Ellie._

_“Guess great minds think alike”, Alyssa said attaching the charm to her bracelet._

_“I suppose they do”, Ellie agreed “although are you sure it’s not best friend’s minds think alike?”_

_Alyssa thought about it for a second “you know I prefer your version”_

_“Me too”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Aren’t you a little too old for jumping on the bed?” 18 year old Ellie asked her friend._

_“Nope”, Alyssa said. “Come on Ellie. Join me!” she said stopping._

_“Ali…”Ellie sighed._

_“Please”, Alyssa said pouting._

_“You’re such as child”, Ellie commented._

_“But you love me right?” Alyssa asked with a grin._

_“You know I do”, Ellie replied._

_“Prove it. Join me in jumping”, Alyssa challenged._

_“Ok”, Ellie agreed. She joined Alyssa on the bed where they jumped up and down to their hearts content._

_“Ellie we’re always going to be friends right?” Alyssa asked when they stopped._

_“Always. Remember our promise?” Ellie questioned._

_“No matter where this world takes us, we’ll always stay best friends”, Ali replied._

~end~

“Does anyone have anything they’d like to say?” the priest asked.

“I do”, Alyssa spoke up. She stepped up to the coffin and laid the rose down on it. Keeping her gaze fixed on it, she began to speak. “We had a promise. No matter where this world takes us, we’ll always stay best friends. Ellie you’ll always be my best friend. I’m going to take that job we’ve been offered and I’m going to make sure I do you proud. I love you and I’m going to miss you”

After her short speech, Alyssa took her place next to Ben. He took her hand as silent tears rolled down Alyssa’s cheeks.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

During the wake Alyssa had to leave the house to get some air. It was difficult for her to be around Ellie’s family because she couldn’t tell them what really happened which was hurting her inside. Also she felt like she was being bombarded with feelings and emotions from all sides. The downside to being an empath is that she could feel everything. Most of the time she could block it out but the Wake was just too much. Being outside helped, it allowed her to pull herself together. She looked up from where she sat when she heard someone say her name. “Doctor? I thought you’d gone”, Alyssa said seeing the Time Lord.

“I was going to but I decided to stay”, he said sitting down on the steps.

“You know what the hardest part about being a psychic? I can feel everything. All that pain, grief and sorrow. It makes me feel worse because I can’t tell Katherine what really happened to her daughter. I can’t tell her that the monster who took Ellie’s life is dead too. The only person who I could’ve possibly shared this whole alien thing is not even here”, Alyssa said breaking down again. The Doctor put his arm around the sobbing woman.

“I’m so sorry Ali”, the Time Lord said.

“It’s not your fault Doctor”, Alyssa said “I’ve just got to somehow move forward”.

“And I’ll help you if you want”, the Doctor offered.

Alyssa looked at him “thank you Doctor. Despite everything I’m glad I met you”, she said leaning against him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on board the TARDIS. Visit new planets. Have a few laughs”, Alyssa grumbled as she tried to get comfortable for the 10th time. Not easy when one wrist is chained to a wall in a cell of a pirate ship. She was really regretting having a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon the other day. _Why of all the bright ideas did I suggest to visit the real Port Royal?_ Alyssa thought. She was glad that she’d remembered to lyrics to Jolly Sailor Bold because after singing that to the captain and his crew, they’d just agreed to put her in the hold as their prisoner instead of killing her there and then or worse. Alyssa closed her eyes and decided to think about the past few days to try and get her mind off of her current situation.

_~flashback~_

_Two days ago…_

_Alyssa and the Doctor sat on the step of the TARDIS looking out into space. The Time Lord had decided to show her a star going supernova, from a safe distance of course. He watched the young woman’s green eyes widen at the point when the star exploded. “Whoa”, she breathed taking it all in “That was amazing!” she exclaimed._

_“Want to see the entire milky way?” he asked._

_“Yeah!” Alyssa replied enthusiastically jumping up. The Time Lord’s enthusiasm was definitely infectious. She was sure that if she’d been a normal human, his enthusiasm would still have had an effect on her._

_The Doctor also got up, closed the TARDIS doors before bounding over to the console. After a moment of the TARDIS jerking, the Doctor opened the doors to show the entire Milky Way in all its glory. Alyssa stood in the doorway gazing upon her home galaxy with a smile on her face. She glanced at the Doctor wanting to ask something but decided against it._

_“What?” the Time Lord asked._

_“Nothing”, Alyssa replied._

_“You wanted to say something”, the Doctor said._

_Alyssa looked at him “I did but decided not to. It was ridiculous”, she said._

_“Now I want to know”, the Doctor pressed._

_“Promise you won’t laugh?” she asked._

_“Cross my hearts” the Doctor replied. Alyssa swallowed before speaking_

_“I wanted to float in space. Just for a little while. I was curious to know what it would be like”, she said. She ducked her head slightly embarrassed by what she’d just admitted. Alyssa waited for him to laugh at her. “You’re not laughing”, Alyssa said slowly looking up at him._

_“I promised I wouldn’t. So you want to know what it’s like to float in space”_

_“Yeah”, Alyssa said her cheeks still pink._

_“Alright then”, the Doctor said before giving her a little push._

_“Whoa!” Alyssa exclaimed as she started to float just outside the blue box. She looked down when she felt a hand clamp around her left ankle. The woman smiled as the Doctor grinned up at her, holding tightly onto her ankle. She stared around with a big smile on her face, her hair floating lazily above her just like it would in water. All too soon the Doctor had pulled her inside. When her feet touched the TARDIS floor, Alyssa put her arms around his neck. “Thank you”, she said kissing his cheek._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yesterday…_

_“Are you sure they can’t get in?” Alyssa asked the Doctor listening to the thumps at the TARDIS door._

_“The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through there. Believe me, they’ve tried. So you don’t have to worry about your husband-to-be’s men from getting in”, the Doctor said bouncing around the console pulling levers and pressing buttons. Alyssa groaned_

_“For the billionth time I didn’t know I was agreeing to marry him. I just said yes to shut him up”, she said leaning against the console._

_“Well hopefully this’ll teach you to pay more attention to what people are saying”, the Doctor said._

_“Right because you always pay attention to what people are saying”, Alyssa sassed._

_“That’s different”, the Doctor countered._

_“How is that different?” she asked_

_“Because…because”_

_“Yes?” Alyssa asked, waiting to see what brilliant excuse he was going to come up with._

_“Because I’m the pilot. Besides that’s why I have you, so you’d listen so I don’t have to”, the Doctor told her._

_“That’s the only reason you invited me along? Oh thanks”, Alyssa said, a little miffed._

_“It’s not the only reason”, the Doctor said._

_“Enlighten me then. Whats the other reason?” Alyssa asked “what?” she asked when he just looked at her._

_“Nothing. It’s just that the dress really suits you”, the Doctor replied._

_Alyssa blushed and pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear “thanks”, she said “You know it was almost romantic the way you stormed into that church stating that you objected before practically sweeping me off my feet. Topping it off with that daring escape on horseback like you were my own personal knight in a blue suit and converse”._

_“Well I am brilliant”, the Doctor stated._

_Alyssa rolled her eyes “you hear that? That is the sound of your ego getting bigger”, she said pushing away from the console. “Right as much as this dress is super comfy I think I’m going to put on some pj’s and then watch Pirates. Don’t know why but I’m suddenly in the mood for some Captain Jack”, Alyssa said. She then kissed the Doctor’s cheek taking him by surprise “A token of my appreciation”, she said with a small smile on her face before walking away._

~end flashback~

“I hope the Doctor can find me soon”, Alyssa said quietly.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS the Doctor was frantically working at the console trying to find his missing companion. Alyssa’s frightened face and yells for help stuck in his mind. _Hold on Ali. I’m going to find you_ he thought frantically scanning the area. His face broke out in a grin when finally located her.

“Gotcha. Hang on Ali I’m on my way”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa was rudely woken by someone shaking her. “Time to going girl”, the pirate said yanking her to her feet. She was led to the top deck where nearly the entire crew had gathered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, she said as she was brought to a stop right in front of the step that led to the plank “you’re going to have to physically carry me up there and toss me off because I am not moving another step”, she said to the captain who happened to be the notorious Blackbeard. _Why couldn’t I have been kidnapped by Jack Sparrow instead?_

“That can be arranged but I would rather you go on your own”, he said unsheathing his cutlass and pointing it at her.

“Right walking the plank”, Alyssa said. Before she stepped up onto the plank, her hands were tightly bound. “How am I supposed to swim with my hands bound?” she asked. Blackbeard didn’t say anything but stepped forward, his cutlass perilously close to her neck. He forced her up on the plank and made her walk all the while keeping his blade inches from her back. As she got closer to the end of the plank, she heard a noise which made her look up. A Smile broke out of her face when she saw it was the TARDIS flying overhead. Her expression changed to that of terror as she was pushed off the plank. Alyssa screamed as she plummeted into the water. She sank quickly due to the period style dress she was wearing. With her hands tied it wasn’t going to be easy to swim to the surface but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let herself drown. That coupled with seeing the TARDIS gave her enough determination. Alyssa kicked as hard as she could with her legs hoping that she could hold her breath long enough to reach the surface. Her progress was slow, too slow. Alyssa’s legs were killing her and her lungs felt like they were about to explode.

Darkness started to appear around the edges of her vision as she began to lose consciousness. _Doctor I’m sorry_ she thought as her eyes closed.

\----------

“Come on Ali. Don’t do this to me”, the now soaking wet Doctor said as he started CPR on the woman. He’d landed the TARDIS on a nearby island and was just in time to see her be pushed into the water. The Time Lord wasted no time entering the water desperate to get to her before she drowned. He was relieved when Alyssa opened her eyes. She sat up partially and coughed up sea water onto the sand next to her. The Doctor pulled her into an embrace. Alyssa could feel the relief coming from him as he hugged her.

“I bloody hate pirates”, she mumbled into his chest.

“Well you don’t have to worry about them now. You’re safe”, the Doctor assured her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You don’t need to keep scanning me. I’m fine”, Alyssa said pushing his sonic away. After the little mishap with the pirates the Doctor had decided to put adventuring on the backburner until he was sure that Alyssa was fine.

“Ali you nearly drowned two days ago. I’m just making sure that you’re not going to come down with an illness from being in the water”

“If I was I think I would’ve had some symptoms yesterday. Why can’t we do something fun? I wanna get my mind off of that little incident and other things”, Alyssa said. As they had stayed in the TARDIS the past couple of days, the woman had been prone to thinking about the energy vampire nightmare and the loss of her best friend.

“Well we’re not leaving the TARDIS”, the Doctor said making Alyssa groan.

“Fine I’m sure I can find something to do”, the red head said getting up from the chair in the console room and wandered off. She didn’t really have a destination in mind so she was surprised when she ended up in the large wardrobe. Alyssa walked around running her hand along the clothes. She smiled when she saw a suit similar to the Doctor’s but for a woman. Alyssa picked it up and tried it on, incidentally it fit her pretty well. She looked at herself in the mirror and her hands in her pockets. “Hello I’m the Doctor. I am a Time Lord and I have a blue box that’s bigger on the inside. How you say? Well I could explain it to you but it would be too complicated for your human brain”, she said mimicking the way the Doctor talked. Alyssa smiled _this is fun_ she thought and continued “I like running. Running is fun. I also saying Allonsy! I tend to ramble quite a bit, pretty sure Alyssa gets fed up with it but she never tells me to shut up mostly because I’m brilliant”

While she was pretending to be the Doctor, she had no idea that the real Time Lord was watching her mess around with a smile on his face. Alyssa jumped when she noticed him standing behind her. “Oh Doctor I was um messing around. J-just a bit of fun”, she stammered looking a little embarrassed. She’d been too caught up in having fun that she didn’t sense he was there.

“That’s ok, you make a pretty good me”, the Doctor said.

“Really?” Alyssa asked.

“Yep. Though you should’ve seen what I wore in previous regenerations. Actually…” the Doctor said before picking her up.

“Doctor what are you doing?” Alyssa asked as he deposited her on a chair.

“Wait right there. Don’t move”, he said as he walked off. The woman leant to the side in her chair trying to see what he was up to. She looked at him confused when he came back around wearing a leather jacket and black trousers.

“Going for a biker look?”

“No. This is what I wore last regeneration. Should’ve seen my ears, they were enormous. Like Dumbo”, the Doctor said and Alyssa laughed.

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah. What was it Mickey called me? That’s right Big Ears”, the Doctor grinned.

“Well at least the clothing isn’t too weird. I kind of like it though I prefer the suit”, Alyssa said.

“You want weird? Wait just a minute”, the Doctor said and darted back into the depths of the wardrobe. He had Alyssa giggling again when he came back in his fourth Doctor’s gear.

“You wore that? Blimey how many times have you tripped over that scarf?” Alyssa laughed.

“Never”, the Doctor replied.

“I find that hard to believe”, Alyssa said although she could tell he was telling the truth.

“It’s true”, the Time Lord insisted.

“So which regeneration is this?” Alyssa questioned.

“Fourth”, the Doctor answered “For some reason I had an obsession with Jelly Babies”.

“Really? Those are disgusting”, Alyssa said wrinkling her nose in disgust. “Now banana’s I do like”, she said recalling the Doctor’s fondness of bananas.

“Me too. Speaking of food you’ll get a kick out of this one”, the Doctor said before darting back around the corner. Alyssa waited a minute or so until he came back in another outfit. “Regeneration number 5”, he said.

“Is that…is that a celery?” Alyssa asked staring at the vegetable on his jacket.

“Yep”

“You wore a vegetable?” Alyssa said starting to laugh.

“Unfortunately I did. Don’t recall having any obsession to a particular food in that regeneration”, the Doctor said to a now giggling woman. 

“You wore a vegetable!” she said between giggles. She laughed even harder when she accidently slid off the chair. The Doctor shook his head at her and helped her up. “Thanks”, she said taking breaths to calm down. However, she ended up cracking up when she looked at the celery on his jacket.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair spent the next few hours dressing up. Trying the most strangest of combinations of clothing, both laughing and enjoying themselves. At one point Alyssa put on a tweed jacket, bow tie and fez. “Oh I’m liking this”, she said looking at herself in the mirror.

“Whats up with the fez?” the Doctor asked.

“What’s wrong with wearing a fez?” Alyssa asked turning to him. “Fezzes are cool. I think I might start wearing one more often”, she said inspecting her image in the mirror. “Oi!” she exclaimed when the Doctor snatched the fez off her head.

“Now you can’t wear it”, he said tossing it away making her pout.

“Aw I liked that Fez”, she mumbled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa wandered around the wardrobe a little more trying to find another outfit to try on. _Try this one_ a voice inside her mind said when her hand ran over one particular garment.

“You said that you were a friend before. But who exactly are you?” Alyssa said quietly.

 ** _You know who I am_** the voice replied. The woman heard the grinding of the TARDIS in her mind.

“You’re the TARDIS?” Alyssa questioned.

**_Correct_ **

“How am I hearing you in my head?”

**_I cannot explain right now._ **

Alyssa raised her eyebrows “Oh? How come?”

**_Spoilers_ **

“Whats that supposed to even mean?” Alyssa asked confused.

**_It means that it’ll be explained in due time._ **

“Great”, Alyssa grumbled. She didn’t like the fact that she wasn’t getting any straight answers but at least she now knew that the voice came from the TARDIS. Her mood improved slightly when she pulled out the garment the ship had suggested she try. It was an ocean blue knee length dress with silver embroidery around the hem and neck line. It was coupled with matching flats. Alyssa put it on and decided to show the Doctor who was still in the wardrobe. “What do you think?” she asked giving a little twirl.

The Doctor took in her appearance. She’d looked nice in the green medieval gown she wore days ago but now she looked stunning. Alyssa laughed at his expression. “Nice impression of a goldfish”, she said with a smile. The Doctor swallowed before speaking

“You look…you look lovely”

“Thanks”, she said blushing and fiddling with a strand of red hair.

“As you’ve dressed up nice I have the perfect place we can go”, the Doctor said offering his arm to her. Alyssa slipped her hand through his arm and they walked arm in arm back down to the console room. The pair stopped when they saw a woman in a wedding dress standing there.

“What?” the Doctor said confused.

“Who are you two?” she demanded when she turned around and saw them. 

“How…” Alyssa said confused just as confused as to how she got in there in the first place.

“Where am I?” the bride asked before either the Doctor or Alyssa could reply she asked another question. “What the hell is this place?” the bride demanded. The Doctor and Alyssa glanced at each other not knowing quite what to say.


	3. The Runaway Bride

**Thanks to MrMarioluigi1000, yorukakusaku, Stunningly Magical, Charmed2100, Emily01111, BlueJae3, femke98, CaveHobo, SerrafinaDrake, SeleneAlice, laura.alves78 for following/faving my story.**

**NicoleR85: thanks! Glad you like the rewrite so far.**

“You can’t do that…we’re in flight! That is…that is physically impossible! How did…?” the Doctor said utterly bewildered on how she got into his ship. He was going to ask Alyssa is she’d sensed anything but she looked as bewildered as he is.

“Tell me where I am. I demand you two tell me right now, where am I?” the bride demanded.

“Inside the TARDIS miss”, Alyssa replied.

“The what?”

“The TARDIS”, the Doctor said.

“The what?” the woman repeated.

“It’s called the TARDIS”, Alyssa explained as the Doctor turned to the console in order to figure out how she got on board.

“That’s not even a proper word. You’re just saying things”, the bride said angrily as she was missing her own wedding.

“How did you get in here?” the Doctor asked looking at her.

“Well obviously, when you kidnapped me”, she replied. “And obviously I’m not the first you’ve taken”, she added looking at Alyssa.

“He didn’t kidnap me. He’s my friend”, the red head said.

“Did he force you to say that?” the woman asked now noticing the double doors.

“No. honestly he is my friend”, Alyssa insisted. The bride then did something Alyssa didn’t expect. She grabbed hold of her wrist and start pulling her towards the doors wanting to get herself and the other woman away from the mad man.

“Hey!” Alyssa exclaimed trying to remove the woman’s grip from around her wrist.

“No, wait a minute!” the Doctor said seeing the bride dragging Alyssa towards the doors. The woman ignored him. When she reached the doors, she let go of Alyssa’s wrist and threw open the doors of the TARDIS. Both red heads stared out at the supernova, the bride in astonishment while Alyssa had a smile on her face.

“You’re in space. Outer space. This is my… spaceship. It’s called the TARDIS”, the Doctor explained joining them.

“How am I breathing?” the other red head asked Alyssa and the Doctor.

“The TARDIS is protecting us”, the Doctor replied.

“Who are you”, the red head asked.

“I’m the Doctor”, the Time Lord replied.

“I’m Alyssa but you can call me Ali”, Alyssa introduced herself “Whats your name?”

“Donna”, the bride replied.

“Human?” the Doctor asked earning him a punch in the arm from Alyssa.

“Is that optional?” Donna asked answering the Doctor’s question.

“Well it is for me”, the Doctor said and Alyssa just rolled her eyes at that.

“So you two are aliens?” Donna asked

“He is. I’m not. As human as they come”, Alyssa replied. “Speaking of. This human is getting a little cold”, she added turning to the Doctor. The Doctor shut the doors quickly and bounded back to the console with Alyssa following.

“But I don’t understand it and I understand everything!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Big headed much?” Alyssa muttered to herself.

“This… this can’t happen!” the Doctor continued. 

“Hate to say it to you but it has Doctor. The proof is right in front of you”, Alyssa said gesturing to Donna. Suddenly the Doctor grabs something and goes over to Donna. Alyssa watched as the Doctor used the piece of equipment to look into Donna’s eyes.

“Impossible. Some sort of Subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon Shell. Maybe something…” he broke off when Alyssa snatched the equipment out of his hands and tossed it behind her.

“What did you do that for?” the Doctor asked.

“One you were overwhelming Donna”, Alyssa could feel the woman’s anxiety and her utter confusion. The red haired bride honestly had no idea how she ended up in the TARDIS “and two you now know how I feel when you took the fez away from me”, Alyssa replied. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when Donna slapped him.

“What was that for?” the Doctor asked holding a hand to the cheek she’d slapped.

“Get me to the church!” Donna yelled having had enough with the Doctor. She just wanted to get away from him and get married.

“Right! Fine! I don’t want you here anyway”, the Doctor said making Alyssa slap him upside the head. “Ow! Why did you hit me?”

“Because you were being rude and for the fez”, Alyssa stated.

“Will you stop going on about the stupid…” the Doctor started when Alyssa put a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence mister or I will hit you again. Better yet I’ll toss you out into the supernova”, Alyssa lightly threatened “Understood?”

The Doctor nodded and she removed her hand. Alyssa lightly kissed his cheek, the one Donna had slapped. “So where is this wedding then Donna?” she asked turning to her complelety missing the expression on the Doctor’s face.

“Saint Mary’s, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, Earth, and the Solar System”, Donna answered, sassily.

“Right Doctor you heard her”, Alyssa said turning back to the Doctor. He put it in to the console as Donna spotted something draped over a railing.

“Ali and I aren’t the first women you’ve abducted are we?” Donna asked striding over with the garment in her hands.

“For the last time he didn’t…” Alyssa trailed off when she saw what Donna was holding. She assumed it must’ve belonged to Rose, the friend he had lost. She hadn’t noticed it when they came into the TARDIS earlier which meant the Doctor put it there while she was in the wardrobe.

“That’s my friends”, the Doctor said quietly looking at the shirt in Donna’s hands.

“Where is she then? Popped out for a spacewalk?” Donna asked.

“She’s gone”, the Doctor answered, not taking his eyes off of the shirt.

“Gone where?” Donna pressed.

“Just drop it Donna”, Alyssa said taking the shirt from Donna. She knew that it was a sensitive subject for the Doctor, they hadn’t even talked about it properly. Alyssa never brought it up because she knew how much it hurt to lose someone that you loved. The Doctor and Donna watched as Alyssa gently placed the shirt on the chair. Alyssa felt a tear run down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away hoping that they didn’t see. However, both the Doctor and Donna noticed.

“Did you know her?” Donna asked Alyssa. She looked up at the bride and shook her head.

“No I didn’t. I lost a friend recently too”, the 23 year old told her.

“I’m sorry”, Donna said softly. She hadn’t realised that her pressing the Doctor for answers was going to upset Alyssa.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said, managing a small smile.

“Right! Chiswick!” the Doctor said trying to change the subject. He runs over to the doors and pulls them open.

“I said Saint Mary’s. What sort of Martian are you? Where’s this?” Donna asked not recognising her surroundings.

“Great piloting skills there Doctor”, Alyssa commented taking in the busy high street.

“Something’s wrong with her”, the Doctor said stroking the TARDIS exterior in concern.

“What is it?” Alyssa asked worried for the ship.

“It’s like she’s recalibrating”, the Doctor said going back inside. Alyssa put her hand on the TARDIS’s side

“Whats wrong? Come on talk to me” she said. She didn’t understand why the TARDIS was able to talk to her in her head but she didn’t mind if it helped the ship to explain what was happening to her. Alyssa closed her eyes and blocked out the Doctor talking and Donna going around the box. The TARDIS didn’t say anything but the woman had a feeling that something was wrong. “Come on you sexy thing talk to me”, she gently urged.

That got a very quiet laugh from the blue box **_you think I’m sexy?_**

“Course I do. You’re the sexiest blue box in the entire universe”, Alyssa replied causing Donna to give her a strange look.

**_Digested something_ **

“What? Digested what?” Alyssa asked. This became too much for Donna. First the strange blue box then the man who was apparently an alien talking to her about zips in foreheads; now Ali was having a conversation with the box. “Donna!” Alyssa heard the Doctor call. She opened her eyes to see the bride running away. The Doctor and Alyssa went after her.

“Come back into the TARDIS”, the Doctor said after the pair caught up to the red head.

“No way. That box it too weird”, Donna stated.

“It’s bigger on the inside, that’s all”, Alyssa said.

“Oh! That’s all?” Donna said sarcastically and then she checked her watch “Ten past three. I’m gonna miss it”.

“You can phone them. Tell them where you are”, the Doctor suggested.

“How do I do that?” Donna asked.

“Haven’t you got a mobile? The Doctor asked.

“Doctor she’s in a wedding dress, they don’t have pockets and mine is back in the TARDIS”, Alyssa said. She was beginning to regret leaving it behind.

“This man you’re marrying, what’s his name?” the Doctor asked.

“Lance”, Donna replied in a manner which sound very much like she was in love.

“Good luck Lance”, the Doctor muttered earning him another smack from Alyssa. 

“Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!” Donna shouted before running off.

“I’m…I’m not…not from Mars”, the Doctor said feebly.

“Come on!” Alyssa said grabbing his hand and pulling him along as they ran after Donna.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor and Donna spent ages trying to get a cab failing time after time. “Oh for god’s sake”, Alyssa said stepping to the curb. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled causing both Doctor and Donna to wince.

“Where did you learn to do that?” the Doctor asked as the cab screeched to a halt next to them.

“New York. Ellie and I went there for a few weeks”, Alyssa replied before following Donna into the taxi.

“Saint Mary’s in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It’s an emergency, I’m getting married! Just… hurry up!” Donna said instructing the driver as he drove.

“You know it’ll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today”, the cabbie said.

“Do either of you have any money?” Donna asked.

“Um no. and you?” the Doctor asked.

“Pockets!” Donna exclaimed gesturing to her dress. The taxi stops and the trio piles out.

“Note to self: bring money and mobile with me when we go on these adventures”, Alyssa said quietly to herself.

“I’ll have him. I’ve got him number. I’ll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit”, Donna grumbled.

“Is it Christmas?” the Doctor asked surprised.

“Well duh maybe not on Mars, but here it’s Christmas Eve”, Donna said before spotting a phone box and hurried toward it. The Doctor used his screwdriver on the phone before handing the receiver to Donna.

“What did you do?” Donna demanded.

“Something…Martian. Now, phone. I’ll get the money”, Doctor said sprinting towards the nearest cash machine.

Alyssa went to follow him but stopped when she noticed a poster in the window of the WHS Smith. Her eyes widened when she read it, it was for a book that was due to be out early 2008. “Oh my god. This is Christmas Eve 2007. This has just been for me”, she said. _What if I accidently run into myself?_ Alyssa thought panicking. Then it hit her, this was the last Christmas she had with Ellie before she died in Feb 2008. She then wondered if it was possible to warn people about Tanya, stop her before she killed those 6 people including Ellie. Alyssa had got so wrapped up in her thoughts that she’d missed Donna flagging down a taxi. She looked up when the bride shouted at the Doctor.

“Thanks for nothing Spaceman! I’ll see you in court”

Thinking quickly, Alyssa sprinted over to the taxi and flung herself in as just as it was pulling away. “What did you do that for?” Donna asked as the other red head was catching her breath.

“I wanted to make sure that you got to the church safely that’s all”, Alyssa replied relaxing in the seat. Only she and Donna had no idea that the taxi driver had no intention of going to the church. 

\--------------

“Oi you’re going the wrong way!” Donna exclaimed crossly when the drive missed the turn. She leant across pulling the Santa hood off the driver revealing the robot underneath.

“Bloody hell”, Alyssa swore seeing what the driver was.

“Help us!” Donna cried hitting the window trying to get the other cars attention. Alyssa yanked the handle on her door but it was locked.

“Wish I had a sonic screwdriver”, Alyssa muttered while Donna was still yelling for people to help.

“What are you doing?” Donna asked as the other red head start kicking at the window.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m. Trying. To. Get. Us. Out”, with each word Alyssa kicked the window. She was about to snatch Donna heels and try them when the TARDIS zooming alongside with its doors wide open showing the Doctor piloting her with a piece of string.

“Open the door!” he yelled.

“What the hell do you want us to open the door for?” Donna asked.

“Duh so we can escape”, Alyssa replied in a matter of fact way. “Door’s locked!” she shouted to the Doctor. He used his sonic on the door so that the women could push the window down.

“You two are going to have to jump”

“I’m not bleedin’ jumping I’m supposed to be getting married!” Donna said shrilly. The robot put his foot down. With some pretty nifty manoeuvring on the Doctor’s part he managed to catch up with the Taxi again. He sonics the robot disabling it.

“You two need to jump”, the Doctor said again.

“I’m not jumping on the motorway”, Donna insisted.

“Oh for crying out loud”, Alyssa said before giving Donna a shove out of the Taxi. Thankfully the Doctor caught her as she collided with him.

“Ali come on”, he said holding his hand out to her. Alyssa prepared herself to jump but she froze.

“I-I can’t”, she stammered.

“Ali you have to. I’ll catch you”, the Doctor promised.

“You promise?” Alyssa asked.

“I promise”, the Doctor vowed. Alyssa took a breath before leaping out of the taxi. She like Donna knocked the Time Lord over. “Ali you can open your eyes now”, he said as she clung onto him eyes closed. “You ok?” the Doctor asked when she eventually opened her eyes.

“Yeah”, she replied getting up to allow the Doctor to stand. Alyssa shut the TARDIS doors and the Doctor pilots the ship up into the air.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How are you holding up?” Alyssa asked sitting next to Donna on the roof that the Doctor had parked the TARDIS.

“Well I missed my wedding”, Donna said gloomily.

“Sorry about that. Couldn’t you book another date?” the Doctor questioned.

“We could”, Donna said, still pretty upset.

“You’ve still got the honeymoon”, the Doctor added sitting down next to them.

“It’s just a holiday now”, Donna said still sad. To the surprise of Alyssa and Donna the Doctor pulled out what looked like a wedding ring from his pocket. “Do you have to rub it in?”

“Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper should keep you hidden”, the doctor explained slipping the ring onto her finger “With this ring, I thee bio-damp”.

“For better or worse”, Donna joked.

Alyssa looked at the ring on Donna’s finger and wondered how that small piece of metal was going to ‘hide’ Donna. “So the robot Santa’s, what are they for?” she asked.

“Your basic robo-scavanger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They’re trying hard to blend in. I met them last Christmas”, the Doctor explained.

“Why, what happened then?” Donna asked.

“Great big spaceship? Hovering over London?” the Doctor questioned.

“I remember that. All those people standing on the rooftops, my mother along with them. I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared when I couldn’t stop her from walking to the edge”, Alyssa said starting to fiddle with the charm bracelet around her wrist. She knew it didn’t go with the dress but the jewellery held so many memories that she couldn’t bear to take it off.

“I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. With this family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were…” the Doctor trailed off lost in thought. Alyssa put her hand over his and gave him a small smile when he looked at her. Donna watched the two of them and wondered if there was something between the pair.

The Doctor got up to go over to Donna so he could scan her with his screwdriver. “It’s weird, I mean you’re not special, you’re not powerful, you’re not connected, you’re not clever, you’re not important”, he said.

“This friend of yours, just before she left did she punch you in the face?” Donna asked feeling insulted.

“I don’t know if she did but if the Doctor says another thing to insult you I will be punching him”, Alyssa said to Donna. She was also feeling a little insulted despite the Doctor not talking directly to her. “Where do you work Donna?”

“HC Clements. That’s where I met Lance. I was temping”, Donna replied. She began to explain how exactly met her fiancé.

“When was this?” the Doctor asked.

“Six months ago”, Donna answered.

“Bit quick to get married”, the Doctor commented.

“Not really if he’s the right person for you”, Alyssa said.

“What about you two?” Donna questioned gesturing at the pair. 

“What about us?” the empath countered.

“Are you two together?” Donna asked.

“No he’s just a friend. I have a boyfriend, Ben”, Alyssa replied quickly.

“Anyway you may have missed your wedding but you still have the reception”, the Doctor said changing the subject. He helped both women to their feet and they make their way to the reception on foot this time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception hall falls silent when the trio entered the room. “You had the reception without me?” Donna asked shocked that they would do that.

“Well it was all paid for, why not?” a blonde replied looking at Donna with obvious dislike.

“Why not? I’ll tell you why not. You don’t have a reception when one of the people it is for is missing. Doesn’t matter if you’ve paid for it”, Alyssa said deciding that she didn’t like the blonde.

“Who the hell are you?” Nerys demanded, eyeing Alyssa with equal distain as she had for the ginger.

“I’m Alyssa, Barbie. Donna’s friend”, Alyssa said putting an arm around the bride.

“Well what the hell happened to you Donna? How did you do it? I mean, what’s the trick because I’d love to know”, Sylvia asked. Then suddenly the whole room starts talking at Donna. Alyssa wanted to yell at them to get them to lay off of the poor bride. They had no idea what she’d just been through. She didn’t even get the chance to because Donna started to cry. Lance pushed Alyssa out of the way so he could hug her. Donna winked at both Alyssa and the Doctor through her fake crying. The other red head was impressed how she could ‘cry’ on cue like that. Alyssa leans against the bar with the Doctor looking on at the party going on in front of them.

“You know I did get dressed up. Fancy a dance Doctor?” Alyssa asked as the music became more upbeat.

“Sure”, the Doctor replied.

They went to the dance floor to join the other guests. While pair danced, the Doctor noticed another couple nearby. When the man dipped the blonde woman and then brought her back up reminded him of something similar that happened when Cassandra left Rose’s body during their trip to New Earth. Without realising it, he’d stopped dancing with Alyssa. She looked over and realised that the couple must be bringing back memories for the Doctor. He’d promised to help her move forward on the day of the funeral and she wanted to do the same for him. Alyssa noticed the camera man in the corner who was recording everything. “Doctor lets go talk to the camera guy. He might have caught what happened to Donna during the wedding”, she said to him. The Doctor nodded and they headed over to him.

“Hi. I was curious about Donna’s disappearing act. Did you catch it on tape?” Alyssa asked him.

“You bet I did”, he replied. Moments later the trio was watching Donna’s disappearance.

“What the?” Alyssa said when Donna vanished in a golden glow.

“It can’t be”, the Doctor said. He got the cameraman to play it again. “But that looks like Huon Particles!” he exclaimed.

“What’s that?” both Alyssa and the cameraman asked in unison.

“That’s impossible, that’s ancient! Huon energy doesn’t exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that…” the Doctor looked at the gold ring on Donna’s finger.

“The bio-damper doesn’t work”, Alyssa finished. The Doctor rushed over to the window while the 23 year old approached Donna.

“They’ve found you”, she said taking her to one side. 

“But the Doctor said I was safe”, Donna remined her.

“The biodamper doesn’t work. We have to get everyone out now”, the Doctor said when he joined them.

“Let’s go out the back”, Alyssa suggested which the Doctor agreed. However, when he opened the back door they saw two robot Santa’s standing there. The trio back away and head to the window where more robot Santa’s were outside. The Doctor glanced at the Christmas trees when both robots raised the remotes in their hands.

“Christmas trees…”

“What about them?” Donna asked.

“They kill”, he replied with a serious look on his face. The three quickly try and get people away from the evil evergreens.

“Stay away from that tree!” Alyssa ordered to the remaining people who were too close to the tree.

“That woman is an idiot! What’s a Christmas tree gonna do?” Sylvia asked. She got her answer when the baubles float off the tree and hover above everyone. The wedding guests were excited at first until the baubles started dive bombing them and exploding. One bauble landed near Alyssa’s feet. Suddenly she saw tackled to the side as it exploded, it was the Doctor. He quickly pulled her to one of the tables.

“Stay under here”, he instructed before charging over to the DJ’s stand. Alyssa ducked under the table just as he said to. She heard him say something through a microphone before a high pitched screeching noise rang through the air. Alyssa clapped her hands over her ears to try and block out the noise. Alyssa crawled out from under the table when the noise stopped. She saw the robot Santa’s in pieces. She and Donna walked up to the Doctor who was examining the Robo Santa’s parts. “You ok?” he asked them both but he was looking at Alyssa.

“I’m ok”, Alyssa answered.

“Me too. You’re a Doctor people have been hurt”, Donna said. The Doctor just ignored her and carried on working.

“Who’s been hurt Donna?” Alyssa asked her face full of concern.

“Uh…”

“Donna you said people have been hurt. I do have some basic first aid training”, Alyssa continued.

“Right. This way”, Donna said and led her over to some guests that had injuries. Thankfully none of them were too serious. As she was cleaning up a cut on a man’s arm, a little girl wandered up.

“Hello”, Alyssa greeted with a warm smile on her face.

“Hi”, she said shyly.

“Have you been hurt?” Alyssa asked and the girl nodded “Where?”

“I scraped my knee when hiding under the table”, she explained.

“Alright let’s have a look at it”, Alyssa said. The girl sat on the chair while the woman inspected it. “I’m going to clean it now. It might hurt a little bit but I promise I’ll be gentle”

Alyssa gently dabbed her knee with a wet napkin “I’m Alyssa. Whats your name?” she asked as she cleaned the scrape.

“Connie”, the girl replied.

“That’s a lovely name”, Alyssa remarked.

“Thank you”, the child said.

The Doctor paused in his work and watched Alyssa interact with the little girl. He smiled when the woman kissed the girl’s knee before the girl got up from the chair and hugged her. Alyssa then stood up and wandered over to him with a smile on her face. “You’re pretty good with kids”, he commented.

“I used to babysit for my neighbour in college. They were much younger than Connie though. Anyway what have you found out from that?” she asked gesturing to the robot head he had in his hands.

“Nothing yet”, the Doctor replied.

“Really? I’m surprised you can’t hear the beeping coming from that”, she said. The Doctor held the head up to his ear and sure enough he heard the beeping too. He grinned at her

“There’s still a signal!” he said jumping up. Alyssa followed the Time Lord out of the building. “There’s someone behind this, directing the robo-force”, he said scanning the head.

“Who?” Alyssa asked as Donna joined them outside.

“But why is it me? What have I done?” Donna asked.

“If we find the controller, we’ll find that out. Oh!” the Doctor raised his sonic into the air and looked up. “It’s up there. Something in the sky” That made both women look up. A moment later he let out a noise of complaint “I've lost the signal”, he griped “Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started” the Time Lord turned to Lance “Lance, can you give me a lift?”

He darts off without waiting for an answer “we better follow him before he decides to drive himself to your workplace”, Alyssa said to Donna and Lance.

The four of them crammed into Lance’s vehicle and he drove to HC Clements. “To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute”, the Doctor explained going over to a computer.

“Who are they?” Donna asked.

“They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf”, the Doctor explained.

“You’re talking about the fight between those…things. The metal men and the pepper pots”, Alyssa recalled.

“Daleks and Cybermen”, the Doctor corrected.

“Never saw any of that”, Donna remarked “I was in Spain”.

“They had Cybermen in Spain”, the Doctor told her.

“Scuba diving”, Donna said with a shrug.

“That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it” the Doctor darted over to another computer “Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think…someone else came in and took over” he whacked the top of the monitor “the operation”.

“But what do they want with Donna?” Alyssa asked “why give her all those Huon things?”

“That is a very good question”, the Doctor said “the only place you can find a Huon particle is in the heart of the TARDIS” he picked up a mug “this is the TARDIS” he held up a pencil “this is you. “The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap!” the Doctor throws the pencil into the mug “You were pulled inside the TARDIS”.

“I'm a pencil inside a mug?” Donna asked weakly.

“Yes, you are. 4H. sums you up”, the Doctor said. He turned to Lance “Lance what was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?”

“I don’t know, I’m in charge of personnel. I wasn’t project manager”, Lance said defensively. Alyssa frowned at the tone of his voice. There was something he wasn’t telling them. The defensive note screamed liar.

“You know, if I was doing something super-secret and I didn’t want anyone to know. I would have a secret floor”, she remarked looking at Lance waiting to see if he gave anything away. She was satisfied to see a flicker of panic in his eyes. Yeah…he knew about the secret floor.

“Brilliant Ali”, the Doctor declared, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the corridor to the lift. Donna and Lance followed after them. “One secret floor”, he said nodding to the button marked _Lower Basement_.

“It needs a key”, Donna stated.

“I don’t”, the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He sonics the lock and steps in the lift next to Alyssa. “Right. Thanks you two but we can handle this. See you later”

“No chance, Martian. You and Ali are the ones who keeps saving my life, I ain’t letting you two out of my sight”, Donna said firmly getting in the lift. “Lance?” she added looking at her husband to be.

“Maybe I should go to the police”, he suggested, hesitant.

“Inside”, Donna said equally firm as before. Lance does so but reluctantly.

“To honour and obey?” the Doctor said jokingly earning him a hit in the arm by Alyssa “Ow! Will stop doing that!”

“Nope. I will keep hitting you every time you are rude, Martian”, Alyssa said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her use of the nickname that Donna kept calling him. When the lift doors opened after it reached the lower basement, the four where met with a dimly lit corridor. “You recon H C Clements knows about this place?” Donna asked as they stepped out.

“The mysterious Mr HC Clements? I think he’s part of it”, the Doctor replied. Alyssa’s eyes lit up when she saw the Segways.

“I bags this one”, she said going over to one of them. Soon they were zooming along the corridor. “Woo!” Alyssa said speeding ahead of the trio. Just to show off she did a little donut laughing the whole way. The Doctor was happy to see her laughing, it was nice to see her not weighted down by the loss of her best friend. They stopped at a door marked “Torchwood- authorised personnel only”

The Doctor turns the wheel on the door. It swings open to reveal a ladder. “Hey, you better come back”, Alyssa said as he started up the ladder.

“Course I will. Trust me I’m the Doctor”, the Doctor said and Alyssa grinned at that. The Time Lord climbs up the ladder while Donna, Alyssa and Lance watched. The empath tilted her head as she considered the Doctor’s backside. It was rather nice to look at… she shook her head. Where the heck did that come from? She was in a relationship for crying out loud! She shouldn’t be checking out the Time Lord’s behind like that.

In order to stop her thoughts from straying where they shouldn’t, she turned to Lance. “Do you know what an empath is?” Lance shook his head “it’s someone who can sense emotions and feelings of a person. It’s also very handy for knowing if someone is lying. I know you’re hiding something. Come out with it”. 

“Alyssa I’m not hiding anything”, Lance said. Before she could say anything else, the Doctor came back.

“So where did that lead then?” she asked.

“Thames flood barrier”, he replied.

“The Thames? Of all the places to have a secret area”, Alyssa remarked.

“Well the London Eye was used by the Nestene Consciousness as a transmitter”, the Doctor told her. When the three humans came him a confused look he elaborated “shop window dummies coming to life in 2005?”

Alyssa’s eyes widened as she remembered “oh! My mother’s friend Tasha told us about being attacked by shop window dummies. I thought she’d had too much to drink”, she said.

“Nope it actually happened”, the Doctor confirmed.

“But you stopped it. You saved the day like you always do”, Alyssa said linking her arm with his as they walked.

“Yep”, the Doctor said popping the p.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh look at this! Stunning! Particle extrusion!” the Doctor said looking at the whole process going on in front of them in the lab.

“What does it do?” Donna asked.

“Particle extrusion. Hold on…” the Doctor ran over to the bubbling test tubes “brilliant. They’ve been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure.

“Your people? Who are they? What company do you two represent?” Lance asked the Doctor and Alyssa who by this time had joined the Time Lord in examining the test tubes.

“He’s a freelancer and I’m his assistant”, Alyssa replied.

The Doctor grinned at her “My _brilliant_ assistant. This lot have been rebuilding Huon particles using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they’ve got the end result of Huon particles in liquid form”, the Doctor explained.

“And that’s what’s inside of me?” Donna asked.

The Doctor turned the knob at the top of the test tube making the liquid inside glow. “Oh my god!” Donna exclaimed when she started to glow as well.

“Because the particles re inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that’s you. Saturate the body and then… Ha!” the Doctor said making Donna jump. “The wedding! Yes, you’re getting married, that’s it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, oh, and your body’s a battleground! There’s a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, wham go the endorphins, oh you’re cooking! Yeah, you’re like a w…” Alyssa clapped a hand over his mouth stopping him in mid ramble when she saw that Donna was getting annoyed again.

“As much I love listening to you ramble, not all of us are used to it. Besides it was this or letting Donna slap you again”, she said giving her reasoning behind cutting of his talking.

“Just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?” Donna asked worried.

“Yes”, the doctor said rather unconvincingly after Alyssa removed her hand from his mouth. Alyssa could tell that he was lying just like Lance. She turned to talk to the man but he’d slipped away. The woman mentally kicked herself for not getting him to tell her what he was hiding earlier, before they gotten in the lift.

“If your lot got rid of Huon particles…why did they do that?” Donna asked.

“Because they were deadly”, he replied gently.

“Donna the Doctor’s going to sort this out, I promise”, Alyssa said putting her arm around the woman.

“She’s right. I’m not about to lose someone else”, the Doctor added. Their moment was interrupted by crashes and bangs. One of the walls suddenly slides upwards to show a chamber with a large hole in the floor.

“I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to awaken!” a voice said echoing through the chamber. The Doctor, Alyssa and Donna saw more Robo Santas around the walls of the chamber. Lance the coward, had run off.

“Someone has been digging…that seems like something Torchwood would do”, the Doctor commented.

“How far down does it go?” Alyssa asked looking down at the hole.

“Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!” the voice said. 

“Really? What for?” the Doctor asked.

“Dinosaurs”, Donna replied also looking at the hole.

“What?” the Doctor asked confused.

“You meant that film _Under the Earth_ ”, Alyssa replied “though I highly doubt there’s dinosaurs down there. I have a feeling its far worse”.

“Clever girl. It is so much worse”, the voice remarked.

“Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don’t want to make me mad. Where are you?” the Doctor called.

“High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas night”

“I didn’t come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let’s have a look at you”, Doctor urged.

“Who are you with such command?” the voice asked.

“I’m the Doctor”, the Time Lord answered.

“Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart”, the voice said. The Doctor’s eyes widened when he saw the being that teleported into the chamber.

“The Racnoss but that’s impossible, you’re one of the Racnoss!” the Time Lord exclaimed.

“Empress of the Racnoss” the spider corrected.

“She’s the last of her kind”, Alyssa said quietly.

“Such a clever little girl”, the spider said pretty much confirming what Alyssa assumed. The Doctor noticed a pair of shoes sticking out from a giant web in the ceiling.

“HC Clements, did he wear those… those erm, black and white shoes?” the Doctor asked Donna.

“He did! We used to call him the fat cat in spats”, Donna replied smiling a little at the memory. Her smile fell when the Doctor pointed up and she looked. “Oh my god!” Donna exclaimed looking at the shoes. It made Alyssa feel sick just thinking about the Racnoss devouring that man.

“Mm, my Christmas dinner”, the Empress said cackling.

“You shouldn’t even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss, they were wiped out”, the Doctor said trying to figure out how the Empress could’ve survived.

“Except for me”, the Empress said.

Donna at this time had noticed Lance on the balcony above the Racnoss. “But that’s what inside of me, that Huon energy thing”, she said but the Racnoss paid her no attention. That got Alyssa mad, she wanted answers as much as Donna did.

“Oi! You will look at my friend when she’s talking to you! Where does Donna fit in to all of this? Why has she got these Huon particles inside of her?” she demanded. She smacked her hands on the railing making the Empress look at her.

“The woman is feisty”, she said.

“Yes I am. Must be the red hair”, Alyssa said as matter-of-factly.

“Well I know one thing. Spider is a spider and an axe is an axe! Now do it!” Donna said to Lance which was when Alyssa noticed him. Lance swings the axe but stops short of the hitting the Empress. He lowered the weapon and they both began to laugh much to the confusion of Donna.

“I’m sorry”, the Doctor said quietly to her. At that moment he’d worked out that Lance was working with the Empress, he was the one who was dosing her with Huon particles for months.

“Sorry for what? Lance, don’t be stupid! Get her!” Donna said not understanding at all.

“God, she’s so thick”, Lance said as Donna still didn’t get it.

“Donna he’s been giving you coffee for months. Coffee dosed with Huon particles”, Alyssa explained trying to stay calm. Now she knew what he’d been hiding and it made her angry. All she wanted to do right now punch Lance so hard that he wouldn’t get back up. Better yet she wanted to toss him into the nearest black hole along with the Empress.

“He was poisoning me?” Donna asked, shocked.

“I’m afraid so”, Alyssa said to her softly.

“It was all there in the job title, the Head of Human Resources”, the Doctor said.

“This time it was personnel”, Lance joked and he and Empress started laughing again.

“But we were getting married”, Donna said quietly. She then had to listen to Lance hurling abuse about her pointless nattering’s which was making Donna more and more upset while Alyssa was on the verge of losing her temper again. The Doctor wasn’t exactly happy with what they’d done to Donna either despite not really getting along with the woman in the beginning.

“You’re gonna regret insulting her like that”, Alyssa snapped putting an arm around Donna.

“Oh what are you going to do?” he asked not really afraid of her.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you come down here and find out?” Alyssa said glaring at him.

“But I love you”, Donna spoke up.

“That’s what made it so easy. It’s like you said Doctor, the big picture, whats the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That’s what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don’t you Doctor?”

“Who is this little physician?” the Empress asked.

“Oh, I’m sort of… homeless. But the point is, whats down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What’s gonna help you four thousand miles down? That’s just the molten core of the Earth, isn’t it?” the Doctor asked wanting them to pretty much tell him what they were up to but of course it never was that simple or easy.

“I think he wants us to talk”, Lance said.

“I think so too”, the Empress agreed.

“Well tough! All we need is Donna!” Lance sneered at his former wife to be.

“Kill this chattering little doctor-man and flame haired child!” the Empress ordered.

“Don’t you hurt them!” Donna said stepping in front of the Doctor and Alyssa in an effort to protect them.

“At arms!” the Empress commanded her Santa robots who pointed their guns at the trio.

“Ah now. Except”, the Doctor said rather calmly, he had an idea on how to get them all out.

“Take aim!”

“Well, I just want to point out the obvious…”

“They won’t hit the bride. They’re such good shots”, the Empress mockingly assured them.

“Just…just hold on, just a tick…just a tiny little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it…”

“The spaceship comes to her”, Alyssa muttered looking at the tube in his hands figuring out what he was planning to do. The Doctor smiled at her before twisting the top of the tube causing both Donna and the particles to glow. The Santa Robots fired at the trio but it was too late, the TARDIS had materialised around them.

“We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something’s buried at the planet core, it must’ve been there since the beginning. That’s just brilliant!” the Doctor said working at the console. Alyssa put her arms around Donna as she began to cry. She led her to the captain’s chair and sat down. Alyssa rubbed the top of Donna’s arm while the bride silently cried on her shoulder.

The Time Lord looked over at them from where he stood at the console. “We’ve arrived”, he said and the two women looked at him.

“Shall we go check out the creation of Earth then?” Alyssa suggested.

“I suppose”, Donna mumbled. She reluctantly got up and followed Alyssa and the Doctor over to the doors. “You two are going to be the first humans who’ll see this”, the Doctor said before he opened the doors.

“I’ll admit seeing a star go supernova was amazing but this just tops it”, Alyssa said gazing out at giant dust and gas clouds dotted with large rocks that would eventually come together and form the Earth. They spot a star shaped rock as it emerges through the dust and clouds.

“Is that…?” Donna asked.

“The Racnoss”, the Doctor said looking at it. He quickly shut the doors and went back over to the console.

“They became the center of the Earth”, Alyssa said as they watched it on the monitor. Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently.

“Whats happening?” Donna asked.

“Thanks Sexy!” Alyssa said which made the Doctor and Donna give her confused looks. “The Empress is pulling us back to her”, she explained.

“Ali what are you…” the Doctor began when she produced the Extrapolator.

“Use this! It’ll get us away from her”, Alyssa cut in.

“Brilliant Ali!” the Doctor said taking it from her. As the TARDIS started to materialize in the chamber, the Doctor whacked the Extrapolator. The blue box then reappeared in a corridor. The trio left the TARDIS and ran down the corridor to the door which led to the Thames Flood Barrier.

“Now what do we do?” Donna asked catching her breath.

“I don’t know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I’ve got history”, the Doctor said.

“I trust you Doctor. You always come through”, Alyssa said.

The Doctor gave her a smile before producing a stethoscope. “But I don’t understand. I’m full of particles. What for?” Donna asked.

“There’s a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth but my people unravelled their power source”, the Time Lord answered.

“So the Racnoss is stuck because there are no Huon particles for them to use. That’s why they dosed you Donna. They needed to ‘activate’ the particles presumably to extract them later to power up that thing in the center of the Earth”, Alyssa added putting two and two together.

“Did I ever tell you how brilliant you are?” the Doctor asked.

“This would be the third time”, Alyssa replied it was then that she realised Donna was missing. _Damn it!_

“Well you really are brilliant”, the Doctor said before going into a long ramble. Alyssa hated to slip off but she had to get to Donna. She quickly but quietly hurried down the corridor. The Doctor paused in his rambling when it got to the point of mentioning the fez as he expected her to hit him but he was surprised that she didn’t “Ali?” he said glancing behind him. Both red heads were missing. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa found herself a good hiding spot to watch the proceedings and where she could best help out when the Doctor’s rescue would go wrong which she had a feeling that it would. She couldn’t explain why she kept getting these feelings and she didn’t know how the TARDIS could talk to her in her mind. Alyssa also knew that the Doctor would probably have questions for her later. She watched as both Donna and Lance glowed gold before a golden stream flowed out of their bodies and down into the hole. The woman didn’t even gasp when Lance fell down the hole. _He got what he deserved_ she thought.

“My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them! So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man”, the Empress said looking up at a robot who was on the stairs. Alyssa glanced up and saw it was the Doctor.

“Oh well nice try. I’ve got you Donna!” the Doctor said pointing his sonic at the webbing that was holding her to the ceiling. This was when Alyssa decided to emerge from her hiding place which the Doctor noticed.

The bride screamed as she swung across the gap. She collided with Alyssa sending them both sprawling. “Ouch. You ok?” Alyssa asked.

“Yep. Thanks for the save”, Donna said, glad that the red head was able to catch her, preventing her hitting the floor.

“No problem sorry it couldn’t be better”, Alyssa apologised getting to her feet along with Donna. Seeing that both women were ok, the Doctor turned his attention back to the Empress.

“Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take this offer and end this now”, he said.

“These men are so funny”, the Racnoss remarked.

“What’s you answer?” the Doctor asked.

“I’m afraid I have to decline”, the Empress said laughing.

“What happens next is you own doing”, the Doctor said seriously. The Empress tried to get her robots to shoot the Doctor but somehow he managed to switch them off. “I warned you. You did this”, he added producing some baubles. He throws them into the air. A few hit the walls, exploding and causing more water to flow down the hole. A couple exploded at the Empress’ feet making her writhe in agony.

“My children!” she screeched in grief. The Doctor just watches surrounded by fire and water looking to Donna and Alyssa like some avenging god and it scared them.

“Doctor! You can stop now!” Donna shouted. He just ignored her and watched the Racnoss in pain.

“Doctor please!” Alyssa added looking thoroughly scared of him. In the short time she knew him, she’d never seen this side of him before. He looked down at them both, his expression changing slightly.

“Come on. Time I got you both out”

When they reached the surface, they were in time to see the Empress’ ship being destroyed. “Um guys. We have a slight problem. We’ve drained the Thames”, Alyssa said which made them all laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There you go. Told you she could survive anything”, the Doctor said when they stepped out of the TARDIS which appeared outside of Donna’s home.

“More than I’ve done”, Donna said glumly.

“You’ll be ok Donna”, Alyssa said. She looked at the Doctor “you don’t happen to have a pen on you?”

Sure enough he produced one from his seemingly bottomless pockets. Alyssa wrote her number on Donna’s hand “you ever fancy a chat, give me a call and maybe we could meet up. I am only from a few months into 2008”, she said.

“I may take you up on that”, the ginger bride said, rather touched that Alyssa wanted to keep in contact. She didn’t really have that many friends.

“One last thing before you head inside”, the Doctor said before flicking a switch just inside the TARDIS. A beam shot out from the light and exploded making snow fall down on top of them.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Donna laughed.

“Oh, basic atmospheric excitation”, the Doctor said casually as Alyssa held out her hands to catch some of the snow.

“It was really great to meet you Donna”, Alyssa said deciding to head into the TARDIS as she was getting cold in her dress.

“Likewise”, Donna said. When Alyssa stepped into the blue box, Donna turned to the Doctor. “You must be happy to have her around”, she commented.

“Yeah I am”, the Doctor agreed looking back at the TARDIS.

“Good because I think you need someone to stop you”, Donna stated. The Doctor looked at Donna but didn’t say anything. He knew that his actions must’ve unnerved Alyssa as she’d never seen him like that. “That friend of yours…what was her name?”

“Rose. Her name was Rose”, the Doctor replied.


	4. Opening up

When the Doctor found Alyssa, she was curled up on the sofa in the library with a book. She stiffened when he sat down and kept her gaze fixed on her book. “Ali”, the Doctor said but she didn’t lower the book “Ali I’m sorry that you had to see me like that” the red haired woman still didn’t say anything to him. The Doctor got up, he wasn’t going to force her to talk to him.

“I’m scared”, Alyssa said as he started to walk away “I’m scared of you” the Doctor turned around to face her but didn’t sit back down. “The way you just looked at the Racnoss, completely emotionless…surrounded by fire and water… you looked like an avenging god. I’ve never seen you like that. It scared me”

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that”, the Doctor said, apologetically “I never meant to scare you”. Alyssa looked at him. She knew he was telling her the truth this time. She also could tell that he didn’t mean to scare her either. Alyssa stood up and gave him a hug “I promise you won’t have to see me like that again”, the Time Lord vowed.

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep Doctor” Alyssa stepped back out of the hug “we can go anywhere in time right?”

“Within reason. Is there somewhere you want to go?” the Doctor asked.

“Late January 2008”, Alyssa replied.

“Easy!” the Doctor said taking Alyssa’s hand leading her to the console room. “Not the most interesting point in time. How come you want to go there?” the Doctor asked when they got to the console room.

“To warn people”, Alyssa said.

“Warn people? About what?” the Doctor asked bouncing around the console.

“Tanya Barrett and George”, the red head answered.

That made the Doctor stop and look at her. “You can’t”, he said.

Alyssa frowned “Why not?”

“Ali you can’t go back because it’s dangerous if you run into yourself”, the Doctor explained.

“Then I’d make sure not to run into myself”, the 23 year old told him. 

The Doctor knew that she only had the best intentions, just like Rose had the best intentions and that turned out to be a disaster. He wasn’t going to let Alyssa make the same mistake. “Ali you can’t go back and changed what happened period”, he said sternly.

“Why not?” Alyssa asked “It’s not like I’m asking you to go back to the later 1930’s to assassinate Hitler to prevent the formation of the third Reich. I’m asking to prevent the deaths of 6 people”.

“Ali I know you’re missing your best friend. I understand how much it hurts…”

“I’m not asking to do it for me. I want to do it for the victims who had their whole lives ahead of them; their families who wouldn’t have to mourn for them and you. You would never feel guilty about taking Tanya’s life in order to save me”, Alyssa said, interrupting the Doctor.

Now it was the Time Lord’s turn to frown “Why would you think that I felt guilty?”

“Because you were sad the morning after we confronted her, I could feel it. I also felt terrible because you would never had to have gone that far if you weren’t saving my life. Again. Maybe you should’ve let her kill me”, she said muttering the last part which he heard.

“Don’t you ever think that Ali”, the Doctor said “Yes I would’ve rather had a different outcome but when it came down to it, I couldn’t let you die”.

“Why?” Alyssa questioned “It’s like you said to Donna: not important; not special. I’m just a human. One of billions living on planet Earth”.

“You’re a psychic. That’s pretty special”, the Doctor reminded her.

Alyssa scoffed “not really. I can’t advertise what I am because then people would look at me like I’m a freak, just like my dad does. Do you know what it was like being at Ellie’s wake? I felt like I was suffocating in grief, sorrow and pain. That why I want to go back. To change what happened so Ellie’s family doesn’t have to feel that pain”.

The Doctor sighed. She made a very compelling case and it made him feel really bad for refusing but after what Rose had done in saving her father….he couldn’t take that risk again “Ali I’m sorry but you can’t not without consequences”.

“Consequences? What consequences could there be?” Alyssa pressed.

“You wouldn’t understand”, the Doctor said going back to the console.

“Oh and I suppose Rose did understand”, Alyssa said more sarcastically than she meant to.

The Doctor turned around and stormed up to her “yes she did”, he said angrily “You really want to know what would happen?”

“Yes!” Alyssa shouted.

“Fine”, the Doctor said before putting his fingers on her temples. Alyssa gasped at the flashes of images the suddenly bombarded her mind. _Please no more!_ She thought wanting them to stop. The Doctor was thrown backwards. When he sat up, Alyssa was on the floor, unconscious, blood trickling from her nose. “Ali!” he exclaimed shooting to his feet and darting over to her “Ali, open your eyes”, he urged, cupping her face but she was unresponsive “come on, please”, he pleaded. Still she didn’t wake. The Time Lord carefully picked her up and took her to the med bay, placing her on the bed. He draped a blanket over her, sat down next to the bed and took her hand. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”, he murmured. He never meant to hurt her. And he should never have lost his temper. _She only had the best intentions at heart_ he thought. He wouldn’t blame her if she decided to go home after she woke up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a couple of hours later when Alyssa started to stir. “Doctor…” she whispered.

“Ali, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did”, the Doctor said quickly.

“I’m sorry too”, Alyssa said “I never should have pressed…”

“It’s ok. You wanted to understand”, the Doctor said and he let out a breath “I suppose you’ll want to go home”.

Much to his surprise, Alyssa shook her head, wincing as she did so. “No, I want to stay”, she said. 

“Really?” the Doctor asked, hopeful, not quite wanting to believe what he was hearing.

“Yes”, she replied “unless you want me to go home”.

“No!” the Doctor said “No, I don’t. I…need you”.

A flicker of confusion appeared on Alyssa’s face “you do?”

The Doctor nodded “Yeah, I do. You may not be aware of this but you’ve been helping me heal” he took a deep breath, composing himself before he continued “For months after I lost Rose I stayed in the TARDIS. Didn’t go anywhere, barely did anything. I was distraught and broken…then I met you. A young woman who was kind and puts others needs before herself. _You_ were the first person I’ve let get close to me since Rose” Alyssa sat up and brushed a tear from his cheek “if you go, I feel like I’m going to fall apart all over again”.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay for as long as possible”, Alyssa promised. 

The Doctor gave her a small smile “thank you”, he said.

“Did you lose Rose at Canary Warf?” Alyssa asked.

The Doctor nodded again “I did”, he confirmed “but she’s still alive, just trapped in a parallel world. and I’m never going to see her again”.

“I’m so sorry”, Alyssa said softly. She closed her eyes for a moment, preparing herself before telling him, her secret. “I tried to kill myself”, she confessed “with sleeping pills”. The Doctor looked at her, shocked, wondering what would drive her to do that. “My grandmother had died and I couldn’t take it. The emotions were too much…I couldn’t block them out….I just wanted it to stop…” this time it was the Doctor who wiped a tear away from her cheek “but somehow I’m still here and I’m glad I am. If it had worked, it would have destroyed my mother” she looked at him “please don’t tell my mum about this”.

“I won’t tell her”, the Doctor promised.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said.

\--------------

A couple of weeks later…

“You can’t be serious!” Alyssa exclaimed to the Doctor as he bounced around the console as he programmed the TARDIS. The Time Lord just grinned at her and kept going. They’d been having a Star Wars marathon and had just watched the part where Hans Solo flew the Millennium Falcon when the Doctor declared he could do a better job. “Sexy is not going to like doing this”, the woman muttered.

“Of course she will”, the Doctor assured her.

“No she really won’t”, Alyssa said hearing the TARDIS protest in her head.

“Come on Ali lets live a little”, the Doctor said.

“I have lived a little. I’ve lived 23 years and I would love to get to 24”, Alyssa said.

 ** _Pull that lever in front of you_** the TARDIS said as the console started to make noise indicating that the engines were starting up. Alyssa did so and it quietened.

“Let’s go back and continue the marathon”, Alyssa said.

“But that’s boring”, the Doctor whined “we haven’t done anything fun in a while”.

“Oh so you’re saying all those trips we’ve taken…” Alyssa proceeded to list some of the most recent ones “…were boring?”

“Well some of them weren’t”, the Doctor replied. To make up for what he did, forcing his way into her mind, he took her on some nice, relaxing trips. Many of them were to places around the world that Alyssa had always wanted to go. Some of them were interesting for the Doctor but some of them were a bit boring to him. However, he refrained from doing something that would most likely get him into trouble because he wanted Alyssa to be happy “But this would be fun”. Alyssa looked at him trying not to smile, she could feel his enthusiasm practically washing over her. She looked down as a smile crept on her face. “Is that a smile?” the Doctor asked.

“Nope”, Alyssa replied still looking down.

“I think that was a smile. Come on Ali you know you want to do this”, the Doctor urged. 

Alyssa looked up at the Doctor who was grinning at her “ok fine let’s go play dodgems with asteroids”, she said pretending to sound rather reluctant. In truth she was rather excited but also worried at the same time.

“Hold on tight!” the Doctor said before starting the engines again. Alyssa clung on to the console as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex. He went to the doors and opened them showing Alyssa the asteroid field.

“You know the odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field is 3,720:1 right?” the empath pointed out.

“Never tell me the odds Ali”, the Doctor said going back to the console. The woman closed the doors and stood next to him.

“You ready?” he asked

“No”, she replied “but as humans only live once so Allonsy”.

The Doctor smiled at her before he started piloting the TARDIS through the asteroid field. It wasn’t long before the blue box was shaking like crazy, Alyssa clinging onto the console while the Doctor ran around it like a mad man. During the flight the Time Lord got out a mallet and started hitting the console, much to Alyssa’s surprise. That was when the TARDIS started to tell her how to help the Doctor pilot. Alyssa ran around with the Doctor following the instructions that were given to her as best as she could. “We’re almost there!” she shouted when she glanced at the scanner and seeing the edge of the asteroid field. “We made it!” she cheered a moment later. Alyssa laughed as the Doctor hugged her, spinning her around.

“Yes we did”, he said setting her down “so did I do a better job?”

“You did only because you had my help”, Alyssa replied. She also mentally thanked the TARDIS for instructing her on how to pilot. She couldn’t have done it without her.

**_You’re welcome sweetie_ **

“That’s true”, the Doctor admitted. It was easier to pilot the TARDIS with Alyssa helping him. He guessed that the TARDIS told her how.

“Now that we’ve done that, do you think we could finish the Star Wars marathon?” Alyssa asked.

“Sure” the Doctor replied and sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. While they continued watching the Star Wars movies, Alyssa sat next to the Doctor resting her head on his shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So Doctor where are we heading to next?” Alyssa asked him the next morning when she came into the console room. They’d spent the rest of yesterday relaxing in the library reading and occasionally talking about different things.

“I have got an idea”, the Time Lord replied.

“You wanna share?” Alyssa asked.

“Nope. It’s going to be a surprise”, the Doctor said pulling a lever causing the ship to jerk and shake. Alyssa gripped the console with a smile on her face. “Ah no looking at the scanner. It’ll ruin the surprise”, the Doctor said stopping her from taking a look when the TARDIS rematerialized. He took her hand and led her out of the box.

“Welcome to the 200th annual sci-tech convention!” the Doctor announced as they entered a large glass building “Companies from all over the world come here to showcase their latest innovations and inventions”.

Alyssa stared around after stepping through the security gate and strapped on her visitor’s bracelet “so what do you want to see first?” the Doctor asked.

“I honestly have no idea. It all looks so cool! Why don’t you show me around? Be my tour guide, Doctor”, Alyssa said. The Doctor smiled and took the woman’s hand.


	5. Head Games

“Ah, one of the earliest versions of a vortex manipulator”, the Doctor said stopping by one of the stalls.

“Whats a vortex manipulator?” Alyssa asked.

“A portable time travelling device. Just enter the right code into the key pad and off you go”, the vendor explained.

“You basically hop through time and space”, the Doctor said clearly unimpressed.

“It’s more complicated than that”, the vendor said.

“Uh why don’t we go see something else Doctor?” Alyssa suggested seeing the vendor get a little upset.

“The TARDIS is way cooler form of transport than that thing”, the Doctor said as they walked away.

“You mean you’ve got a sports car and he has a space hopper?” Alyssa said making the Doctor laugh.

“Yeah that’s a pretty good analogy”, he agreed.

They continued walking around the convention taking a look at different inventions. The Doctor and Alyssa tried an instant hair dying machine which looked like one of those hair dryers from a salon. Alyssa’s hair was dyed black while much the Doctor’s delight he got ginger hair. “I got ginger hair Ali!” he cheered, happily.

“Yes you’ve said that 6 times already. I don’t understand why that is such a big deal”, Alyssa said.

“I’ve always wanted to be ginger”, the Doctor admitted “10 regenerations and I’ve never been ginger”.

“You don’t get to choose what you look like?” Alyssa questioned, interested. He’d told her a lot about his people and the process of regeneration but she didn’t know whether he had full control over his new appearance.

“It’s more of a lottery”, the Doctor explained.

“Right, you only have a choice on what you wear like the celery”, Alyssa said smiling at the memory.

“What about you with the fez and bow tie?” the Doctor shot back.

“Unlike celery, fezzes and bow ties are cool. Don’t you dare think about insulting the fez or I’ll hijack Sexy and leave you here”, Alyssa warned.

“You wouldn’t dare”, the Doctor said with some confidence although given the connection she seemed to have with his ship, he wouldn’t put it past the blue box to help.

“Then insult the fez and see if I dare”, Alyssa said stopping walking. She looked at the Doctor and folded her arms waiting for him to say something.

“Oh look hover boards”, the Doctor said pointing to something he’d spotted. Alyssa smiled as she followed him over to them. The red head sat down to watch as the Doctor tried it out. She laughed as he showed off

“Go Doctor!” she called which it seemed like he heard as he smiled.

“You liked that?” the Doctor asked when he’d finished.

“I’d think with all that cheering that it was a given”, Alyssa said.

“Do you want to try?” the Doctor offered.

Alyssa put her hands up “no thank you Doctor”, she replied “not really my thing”.

The Doctor and Alyssa stopped for lunch where much to the Doctor’s disappointment his hair turned back to brown. “Aw I wanted to stay ginger”, he complained with a pout.

“You looked nice with ginger hair but I prefer the colour it is now”, Alyssa said ruffling it, making it really messy. The Doctor flattened it down while Alyssa tucked into her lunch. Surprisingly the time travellers found some kind of MacDonald’s which was rather tasty and they also had banana milkshakes to the delight of both of them.

When lunch was finished Alyssa and the Doctor continued to explore the sci-tech convention. At one point they’d decided to split up. “Hey pretty lady with the fire hair!” a male voice said as she passed a stall.

“Me?” Alyssa asked turning to the man who ran the stall.

“Yes you”, Mark said “would you like to take part in a complelety unique experience?”

“What experience?” Alyssa asked.

“The evolution in gaming where you are in the game”, Mark answered.

Alyssa could sense that he was hiding something “could you possibly elaborate?” she questioned.

“It would be easier if I show you”, Mark said.

Alyssa grew uneasy about that “you know what I think I’ll pass”, she said. The woman turned to go only to find another man standing there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Kovarian smiled when her associate carried in an unconscious red haired woman “This the one?” 

“According to the bracelet her alpha waves are off the charts, Mam”, the man replied placing the young woman on the chair in the middle of the room.

“Then get her set up Mark”, Kovarian instructed. The red head was the answer to her problems.

Mark nodded strapping the red head’s wrists to the chair before lowering a band around her head. “We’re ready mam”

Madame Kovarian smiled again “then let the games begin”, she said flicking a switch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh my head”, Alyssa groaned opening her eyes and sitting up. _What the heck? I’m in a maze?_ She thought when she finally took in her surroundings. She was sitting in the middle of a cross with hedges stretching out in four directions. She got to her feet “ok I’m in a maze. Right, don’t panic Ali. Just figure out which way it is to get out”, she muttered.

Alyssa started walking straight ahead hoping it wasn’t going to take long to find the exit. She stopped walking when she felt a chill, eerily similar to the one she felt on the night Tanya attacked her. “Hello Alyssa”, she heard the woman say stepping out in front of her.

“That’s impossible”, Alyssa breathed “You’re-you’re…”

“Dead?” the woman asked with a smirk “Very perceptive”.

Alyssa took a step back when Tanya approached her. “Oh I’m gonna have so much fun”, the woman said smiling. Alyssa spun around on the spot and ran. “Run little Alyssa! Run!” Tanya called after her. Alyssa sprinted down narrow corridors of hedges turning left, right multiple times. She didn’t know if she was going around in circles but she wasn’t going to stop running. Alyssa rounded a corner and tripped up. She quickly go to her feet and almost fell backwards again when she saw Tanya in front of her. “Night. Night”, she said. Alyssa screamed as the former reporter morphed into the monster she’d seen before and rushed at her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor waited by where he was supposed to meet Alyssa. Minutes went by and the woman still hadn’t shown up. He wasn’t going to panic as she might’ve gotten lost. The Doctor glanced down at the visitor’s bracelet wondering if visitors could be tracked by it. He headed to the counter at the entrance to find out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alyssa came to for the second time, there was someone kneeling next to her. “Hey sleeping beauty”, she said. Alyssa recognised that voice.

“Ellie?” she said sitting up.

“Hi Ali”, Ellie said smiling at her best friend.

“I don’t understand. How are you here?” Alyssa asked.

“I’m here because you are”, Ellie answered earning a look of confusion from the red head “this entire thing is happening inside your head. I’d love to explain how but we don’t have much time. Just remember, you are far stronger than you know” Ellie suddenly stiffened when she heard something.

“Ellie what’s wrong?” Alyssa asked.

“Ali you need to run”, Ellie said “I’ll try to do what I can to slow her down. Remember this is all in your head”.

“Ellie! Ellie!” Alyssa called when her best friend ran off. She hurried after her, not wanting to leave Ellie alone with Tanya. She knew what the alien was capable of. “No!” she shouted seeing Tanya destroy her best friend right in front of her.

“Killed her”, Tanya said changing back into the brunette woman that she used to trust. “Poor little Alyssa all alone”, she taunted. Alyssa said nothing just stared at the spot where Ellie used to be, tears threatening to form. “Aw you gonna cry? I’d rather you scream”, Tanya said slowly approaching her changing into her industria lamia form.

 _She killed Ellie! She killed my best friend!_ She thought clenching her fists. Suddenly Tanya was struck by something and flung far away. Alyssa fell to her knees clutching her head. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor went to where the Silurian at the counter had told him Alyssa was. He stopped outside the empty stall but there was no Alyssa. He looked around trying to see if he could spot her. The Doctor went around the stall hoping to find something that could tell him where the missing woman was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa pushed herself to her feet and continued moving. She froze when she approached another cross roads and she heard a robotic voice to the left. The woman peered around the corner and gasped when she saw a Dalek. She ducked around the hedge as its eye stalk swung around in her direction. Alyssa then saw something straight ahead that made her smile, she saw steps. She took several deep breaths to prepare herself before she ran across the gap to the shouts of exterminate from the Dalek. A shot was fired which narrowly missed the red head. The woman ran and bounded up the marble steps. She didn’t stop until she was around the other side of a large fountain.

“Giant salt shaker stuck by stairs. Ha!” she said to it as it stopped at the base of the steps. Her heart plummeted when the Dalek said

“Elevate!” and lifted up off the ground. Alyssa stared wide eyed as it hovered up over the steps. “You will be exterminated!” it screeched when it reached the top. Before she could run, the Dalek fired at her. The bolt was stopped in mid-air just before it hit Alyssa. It as it trembled in front of her as she stared at it, her fists tightly clenched. Alyssa’s pupils dilated and the bolt was sent back at the Dalek destroying it. She cried out in pain that she got in her head and sank to the floor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor stared at the visitor’s bracelet in his hand. There would’ve been no reason for Alyssa to take it off. Unless someone took it off her. That was the Doctor’s only lead, he didn’t know how he could find her now. The Doctor stepped out from behind the stall and that’s when he saw it. Something by a door next to the stall. His hearts clenched when he saw it, it was Alyssa’s charm bracelet. The Doctor had noticed that since he met her it had always been on her wrist. He picked it up and pocketed it. The door it was in front of was locked by a keypad. The Doctor got out his sonic and got to work.

\---------------

“Come on Ali you need to get up”, a soft voice said.

“Gran?” Alyssa asked looking up.

“Hello dear”, Elizabeth said smiling at her granddaughter.

“My head hurts”, Alyssa whimpered. Her head felt like it was going to explode after pushing Tanya away and destroying that Dalek.

“I know Ali”, Elizabeth said hugging her “You have to be strong ok?”

“Ok Gran. I’ll try”, Alyssa said getting up.

“You know where you need to go?” Elizabeth asked.

“No”, Alyssa answered.

“You need to get to the centre of the maze. It’s the only way out of here”, Elizabeth told her.

“How do I get there?” Alyssa questioned.

“Its quite easy, all you have to do is listen”, Elizabeth said.

“Listen for what?” Alyssa asked.

“You’ll know it when you hear it. Close your eyes”, Elizabeth instructed.

Alyssa did so “Gran I’m sorry but I don’t hear anything”, she said opening her eyes. “Gran?” she said seeing that the elderly woman wasn’t there. “Listen. What the heck am I supposed to listen for?”

Alyssa continued walking around the maze getting really sick of being surrounded by oversized hedges, she just wanted to get to the center. She paused when she heard faint singing. _Maybe that’s what my gran meant by listen_ Alyssa thought quickly following it. She stopped when she saw a woman standing under a stone arch. “Hello sweetie”, she said smiling.

“TARDIS? Is that you?” Alyssa asked surprised.

The woman smiled “Yes, it is”, she confirmed “I’d love to hang around and chat but we don’t have much time. We need to get you to the center of this maze”, she said. She looked at her surroundings “why a maze?”

“What?” Alyssa asked.

“Why a maze Ali?” the TARDIS questioned.

“I don’t know”, Alyssa answered “I thought you said we didn’t have much time?”

“Right. Sorry I got distracted”, the TARDIS apologised. She took Alyssa’s hand “let’s go. Geronimo”, she added.

“Geronimo?” Alyssa asked as the woman started to lead her straight ahead.

“Isn’t that what the Doctor often says?” the brunette asked.

“No. it’s normally Allonsy”, Alyssa told her.

“Ah. Oops that was a bit of a spoiler. Sorry”, the TARDIS said. 

“Uh that’s ok I suppose”, Alyssa said, not too bothered by the spoiler. They stopped at a junction. “Which way now?” Alyssa asked. The TARDIS was about to say reply when she spotted something behind the red head.

“What?” Alyssa asked glancing behind her. “Tanya”, she whispered seeing the smirking woman approach them.

“Run!” the TARDIS shouted, grabbing her hand again. The two woman sprinted around corners hand in hand.

“Wrong way!” Alyssa shouted when they almost collided with a Dalek. They ran to the shouts and shots being fired from the metal machine. “Wait why are we stopping?” she asked.

“Because we’re near the center”, the TARDIS replied.

“Great let’s go”, Alyssa said.

“You have to do this on your own”, the TARDIS said before putting her hands on Alyssa’s temples. The young woman gasped at the images the flooded her mind.

“What was that?” Alyssa demanded.

“Directions. Just follow them and you’ll get to the centre. Now run Ali”

“But…” Alyssa started when the TARDIS cut in with

“We’ll talk again soon. Now run, you brilliant girl”

Alyssa did what the TARDIS said and started running, following the directions in her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me”, she said seeing what was sitting on a stone pedestal in front of her. It was the Triwizard cup. _Can this get any more Harry Potter?_ She thought slowly approaching it. “I really hope I don’t end up in a graveyard with you-know-who”, she murmured. Before she could touch it someone called her name.

“Doctor?” the woman said surprised to see him. He ran over to her and hugged her.

“Wait Doctor what are you…?” Alyssa was cut off when he kissed her.

“I love you”, he said.

“I love you too”, Alyssa said. The Doctor was about to say something else when he saw something behind Alyssa. He quickly pushed her out of the way before being shot by a Dalek.

“No!” Alyssa exclaimed as he fell to the ground. She went over to where lay “no. no. no”, she said tears once again forming.

“The Doctor is deceased!” the Dalek said sounding smug or as smug as that species could. Alyssa looked up and saw that she and the Doctor where slowly being surrounded by Daleks and Tanya. Her heart shattered even more when she also saw the bodies of the TARDIS, Ellie, Elizabeth even her mother, Sarah lying on the ground around her dead.

“This isn’t real. This is just in my head”, Alyssa said tears starting to run down her face.

“Aw poor little Alyssa. All alone. No family, No friends and No Doctor”, Tanya taunted. Alyssa looked at the Doctor whom she was kneeling beside. She bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing.

“You think killing the people I love is going to break me? Then you’re wrong Tanya. This isn’t real, this is all happening inside my head”, Alyssa said.

“Is this supposed to scare me Alyssa?” Tanya asked.

“Yes. You want to know why? Because I’m not afraid of you”, Alyssa replied. “I’m not afraid of any of you!” she said pointing at each of the Daleks in front of her, green eyes blazing. “This is in my head. This is some twisted head game and it stops right now!” she shouted, her head starting to pound once more. “Do you hear me? It ends NOW!” Alyssa shouted. She could feel something building up inside of herself.

“What are you going to?” Tanya asked trying to acting like she wasn’t unnerved by Alyssa but she was.

“This”, Alyssa said releasing the energy. The resulting shockwave hit the Daleks, Tanya and the Triwizard cup, destroying all of them.

The week after the convention was tense to say the least. For the first two the Doctor sat vigil by Alyssa’s beside in the med bay hardly eating. As he was a Time Lord, he didn’t require sleep as often a humans do. Day 3 was spent connecting with Alyssa’s mind attempting to wake her that way. Unfortunately it proved to be very difficult as her mind was fighting him so the Doctor decided to stop. On the fourth day, the Doctor decided to fix her bracelet as something to do to keep his mind occupied and to keep himself awake. He desperately needed to get some sleep but he didn’t want to not until Alyssa was awake and on the mend.

However, on the fifth day the Doctor decided to take a very short rest as Alyssa’s condition hadn’t changed. He was woken when an alarm went off. The Doctor ran into the med bay to find that she’d stopped breathing. “no. no. no! Don’t you dare do this to me Ali!” the Doctor shouted grabbing the defibrillator. He shakily sat down in the chair after the machine monitoring her vitals started beeping steadily. “Come on Ali. You have to wake up”

By the sixth day the Doctor was on the verge of losing it. He stayed by her bedside holding her hand pleading for her for her to wake up. Then on day seven something changed. The Doctor had closed his eyes briefly, still holding Alyssa’s hand. “You look terrible”, he heard Alyssa croak. The Doctor opened his eyes to see her looking back at him.

“Ali”, he said relieved to see that she was conscious.

“Can I have a water?” she asked quietly.

“Yes. Of course”, the Doctor said getting up. He quickly ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water. “Take small sips”, he instructed after helping her sit up. Alyssa did what he said, coughing a little when she drank too fast.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said “how long was I out?”

“A week”, the Doctor replied.

“A week?” Alyssa repeated “No wonder I’m so hungry”.

“I’ll make you something in a minute. How are you feeling?” the Doctor questioned.

“Like I’ve been hit with a truck and my brain feels like it’s going to explode but a part from that peachy”, Alyssa replied “Have you slept?” she asked noting the dark circles under his eyes and his extremely messy hair.

“A little”, the Doctor answered.

“You do realise that I can sense when you’re lying, right?” Alyssa stated “you didn’t sleep at all”.

“I didn’t want to not until you’re awake”, the Doctor admitted.

“Well now I am, go get some rest and not in that chair”, Alyssa told him.

“I don’t want to leave you alone in case something happens”, the Doctor said.

“I’m sure the TARDIS will tell…” Alyssa trailed off when she saw the pained expression on his face “what? What wrong?”

“I went to have a rest before and I…I almost lost you because I wasn’t in the room”, the Doctor said quietly.

“Come here”, Alyssa said moving over in the bed “you don’t want to leave me alone and I don’t want you to sleep in that chair. So you might as well rest here”, she added patting the empty space. “Doctor you look like you’re about to fall down. Just get over here spaceman”, Alyssa said. She didn’t want to have to worry about anything for at least a few hours. The Doctor decided that it was best to do what she suggested because Alyssa would probably get out of bed and potentially hurt herself. He took off his converse, went over to the bed and laid down next to Alyssa. “You can relax, I’m not going to break” , she said.

“I not want to hurt you”, the Doctor said.

“You won’t”, Alyssa said shifting so that she was now laying down resting her head on his chest. She could hear his hearts but she could also feel that he was rather tense. Alyssa closed her eyes and began to sing the lullaby that she’d sing to her neighbour’s child when she would try to get him to sleep.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away_

The Doctor listened to her sing and he relaxed. _Maybe I could rest for an hour or two_ he thought closing his eyes.

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the quay_

_The winds of night so softly are sighing_

_Soon they will fly your troubles…_

The song trailed off as Alyssa too dozed off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the Doctor woke. As Alyssa was still asleep with her head still on his chest, he didn’t move as he didn’t want to wake her. The Doctor looked at the woman, feeling guilty about splitting up. If he hadn’t none of this would’ve happened. He had no idea what had been done to Alyssa but he was going to do whatever he could to help her. She stirred about an hour later.

“Had a nice sleep?” Alyssa asked looking up at him.

“I did need it”, he admitted.

“Told you”, Alyssa said sitting up to allow the Time Lord to move.

“How are you feeling now?” the Doctor asked.

“Bit better. My head doesn’t hurt so much but I am still starving”, Alyssa answered.

“Right lets rectify that”, the Doctor said pulling on his converse before scooping up Alyssa and carrying her to the kitchen. He set her down by the kitchen table and turned to the counter to make Alyssa some food. “Have as much as you can”, the Doctor said setting down a bowl of porridge and a mug of tea.

Alyssa slowly started to eat the porridge. After a few mouthfuls she pushed to bowl away. “Sorry I am hungry but I think I’m gonna be sick if I have another mouthful”, she said apologising.

“That’s ok”, the Doctor said understanding.

“Do you mind if I go have a shower?” Alyssa asked “I’ll feel a lot less like a zombie”. 

“You don’t look like a zombie”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa smiled sensing that he was trying to make her feel better. “Thanks but I know I must look like a mess”, she said. She got up from her seat and her legs gave out due to lack of use. The Doctor picked her up and carried her to her room. When he reached the bedroom door, it swung open. “Ok you can set me down now”, Alyssa said as the Doctor carried her inside. He did so and she clung onto his arm while she found her footing. “Right now I’m gonna have a shower, alone. If I need anything I’ll give you a shout”, she said letting go of him.

“Ok”, the Doctor said reluctantly leaving the room. Alyssa made her way to the ensuite bathroom and got into the shower. She stood in the shower letting the water run down over her. It took her a long time almost falling over several times on the slippery shower floor. Alyssa dried herself off and changed into a loose t-shirt and jeans. She froze when she felt a chill, the same one she felt in that head game before Tanya appeared. Alyssa slowly turned and gasped when she saw the woman standing there smirking.

“Y-you can’t be here”, the red head stammered.

“Yet I am”, Tanya said, still with a smirk on her face.

Alyssa backed away “stay back!” she shouted as Tanya came towards her. “I said stay back!” she shouted again. This time objects in the bathroom started to shake. When this happened, the Doctor was alerted by the TARDIS. The Time Lord raced to her bedroom where he could hear bangs and crashes from the bathroom. “Ali! Ali open the door!” the Doctor shouted trying the door but it was locked.

“Go away!” Alyssa shouted.

“Ali please!” the Doctor pleaded.

There was silence. Then the door was slowly opened by a very shaken Alyssa. The Doctor noticed the mess behind her. Alyssa left the bathroom staring at the Doctor with wide eyes. She walked slowly over to him but part way there she stumbled. The Doctor caught the young woman and sank down onto the floor with her. Alyssa clung onto him trembling. “There’s something very wrong with me”, she whispered.

“No, there is nothing wrong with you”, the Doctor said softly “you just even more special”.


	6. A break from travelling

Alyssa stood staring at the cushion in front of her trying to move it just a little. _Come on. Move!_ She thought clenching her fists. The woman sighed when it didn’t budge. “It’s not working”, she said turning to the Doctor.

“Keep trying”, the Time Lord gently urged.

“I’ve been staring at this for an hour. If it’s not going to move now, it never will”, Alyssa said discouraged.

“Ali I know it’s been hard for you and I know that you’re afraid…”

“Afraid? I am not afraid. I am terrified! I practically wrecked my own bathroom because I freaked out and I almost skewer you with a knife yesterday”, Alyssa said her anger rising. Behind her the cushion did the same. “You have got no idea what I’m going through. You think that by reading dozens books on psychic powers that you’re suddenly an expert? Because Doctor you are not. You really are not!” she shouted. Alyssa stormed out of the room, the cushion landed on the floor with a thud. The Doctor just stood there in the wake of her anger. He honestly didn’t know what to do. Yesterday Alyssa was eager to figure out how her gifts worked and then the incident with the knife happened. It seemed to make Alyssa more afraid of trying to control her gifts.

The said young woman made a beeline to the library where she went to the section where she knew the books on psychics. Alyssa gripped the books and yanked them out of the shelves, tossing them as hard as she could. She sat down on the library floor surrounded by her mess. “I’m sorry Sexy. I shouldn’t have done that”, she said apologising.

**_That’s ok sweetie. You’re upset_ **

“I know but still I shouldn’t have snapped at the Doctor, he only meant well. But after what happened with the knife, I’m scared that I really will hurt him”, Alyssa admitted.

**_He knows you’re scared Alyssa. He just trying to help you, the Doctor cares about you_ **

“I care about him too. Help me Sexy, please”, Alyssa pleaded. She got up and followed the TARDIS’ directions to a shelf. A book shot out and landed in her hands. “Introduction to Tai chi? You think this will help?”

**_Definatly. Try it out Alyssa_ **

“Well if you think it’ll help me then I’m game. I take it you have somewhere appropriate I could do this?” Alyssa asked.

**_Of course. Go get changed and I’ll tell you were to go._ **

“Ok. Thanks Sexy”, Alyssa said. She tidied up her mess before going to her room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa stared around at the room the TARDIS directed her to when she entered. “I love it Sexy”, she said. The room looked like a traditional Chinese garden complete with pond. Alyssa took her shoes off and stepped onto the mat. As soon as she did a blonde haired woman appeared. “Hello Alyssa. I’m Jenna you’re Tai Chi instructor. Are you ready to begin?” she asked with a smile.

“Definitely”, Alyssa replied. “Thank you Sexy”, she whispered.

**_You’re welcome Ali_ **

The young woman copied the instructor through the beginner’s moves. She did find the slow moving technique rather relaxing. As she was doing one particular move, Alyssa noticed leaves and flower petals close to her were floating. The young woman smiled and turned her focus back to the Tai Chi.

“Thank you Jenna”, Alyssa said when the session was over. The woman nodded and vanished. “Hey um Sexy could you ask the Doctor to come here? I need to apologise”, she said.

**_Sure thing_ **

“The TARDIS told me to come here. You ok?” the Doctor said when he finally turned up.

“I’m fine. Sorry for the way I acted towards you. You didn’t deserve that”, Alyssa apologised.

“It ok…”

“No its not! You’re kind, sweet and very caring”, the red head cut in “You’ve stuck with me these past few days even after I yelled at you and almost hurt you. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course Ali”, the Doctor said “Can you forgive me?”

Alyssa frowned “For what? You didn’t do anything”.

“I pushed you to figure out how to use your new gifts”, the Doctor said.

“No you didn’t”, Alyssa said “Listen to me, I asked you here so I could apologise not to argue. So I’m sorry. Again”. 

“Apology accepted. This is a nice room”, the Doctor said looking around.

“It is. I haven’t fully explored it, I’ve been busy. Speaking of, there is something I need to show you”, Alyssa said. She led him to the mat and stood on it. “Just watch the leaves and flower petals”, she said gesturing to them. Alyssa started the Tai Chi and the leaves and flower petals began to lift up. “I still have got a long way to go in terms of controlling my gift but I think this will definitely help”, she said.

“It does look effective”, the Doctor agreed “I take it the TARDIS gave you that idea?”

“She certainly did”, Alyssa replied “Um…Doctor are we still staying in the TARDIS?”

“I was planning to for a few more days”, the Doctor replied “Why?”

“Well I kind of have a request. It’s not an adventure but it is something I need to do”, Alyssa said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is really weird. I’ve been with you for… how long?” Alyssa asked as they walked through the graveyard.

The Doctor thought about it “probably a couple of weeks”, he guessed. It was difficult to keep track in the TARDIS when there is no day or night in the ship.

“And I’m back a few hours after I left”, Alyssa said.

“Best thing about time travel. You could travel around the universe or to a different time period and still get home in time for dinner”, the Doctor said walking with her. Alyssa eventually stopped walking and turned to the Doctor

“Remember when I explained what happened at the convention and I said my Gran was there? Well…” Alyssa wandered over to a grave stone “Doctor meet my Gran, Elizabeth Sladen”.

“How did she die?” the Doctor asked.

“Cancer. She was a fighter, my gran. The doctor’s gave her 18 months and she lived 2 years”, Alyssa replied placing the flowers in front of the stone. The Doctor moved away to give her some privacy. He leant against a tree and watched her talk to the stone.

“Hey Gran. Sorry it’s been a while but I’ve been busy. It’s a little complicated to explain and you probably won’t believe me. What I can tell you is that I met this guy” Alyssa shook her head “no gran he isn’t my boyfriend. The Doctor is….” Alyssa paused as if her gran spoke “yes his name is the Doctor. His name maybe strange and sometimes he’s a little strange too but sweet, kind and very caring. The Doctor has been my rock throughout these past few days. He’s the best friend a girl could have. Well that’s about it Gran. I love you, always”, Alyssa said kissing her hand and then placing it on top of the grave. Afterwards she re-joined the Doctor at the tree. “Thanks for letting me do that”

“No need to thank me Ali”, the Doctor said “Although would you mind if I go talk to her?”

“Not at all”, Alyssa replied. She stood back as he walked over to the grave. “Hello Elizabeth. I’m the Doctor, Ali’s friend. You’ve got a remarkable granddaughter Elizabeth because I may call myself Doctor but honestly Alyssa is the true healer. She’s been slowly putting me back together after the loss of a very good friend of mine”, the Doctor said. He glanced back at the woman “I’m thankful to have met her. My life is exciting and occasionally dangerous. I’ll do my upmost to keep Ali safe, you have my word”, the Doctor vowed.

“Thank you for doing that”, Alyssa said when he came back “Ben would never….”

“He wouldn’t what?” the Doctor asked.

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s get back to the TARDIS”, Alyssa said quickly walking back to the blue box.

“Right where do you want to go next? We could go ice skating on the permanent frozen lakes of Celaeno”, the Doctor asked Alyssa but she looked a little distracted.

“Uh…yeah”, the red head agreed.

“Or we could go to Tatooine and watch the pod races?” the Doctor asked knowing that Alyssa was a fan of Star Wars.

“Sounds good”, Alyssa replied again, unenthusiastically.

“Nah…they sound a bit boring. Maybe we could go see if we could find a planet of Fezzes with banana groves”, the Doctor suggested, also aware that she loved those hats too.

“Whatever you say Doctor”, Alyssa mumbled. Now he knew something was wrong as he figured Alyssa would’ve at least smiled at that suggestion.

“Whats wrong, Ali?” the Doctor asked.

“Nothing”, Alyssa replied.

“Ali, I know something’s bothering you. What is it?” the Doctor pressed.

Alyssa sat down in the captain’s chair “I miss my mum. It’s only been a few hours for her but for me it’s been two weeks”, she admitted.

“I can take you home if you want” , the Doctor offered.

“You don’t mind?” Alyssa asked.

“You’re homesick, I can understand that”, the Doctor said pressing buttons before pulling a lever to dematerialize the box. “There you go. Home is just outside”, he said after the box stopped shaking.

“It’ll only be for a few days”, Alyssa assured him.

“Take as much time as you want. In fact give me your phone”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa handed it over and the Doctor used his sonic on it “universal roaming. You can call from anywhere in time and space as long as you know the area code”, he said handing it back.

“That’ll definitely come in handy”, Alyssa commented.

“Oh and you’ll need this”, the Doctor said giving her a key.

“A key?” Alyssa asked, confused.

“It’s a TARDIS key”, the Doctor replied “Call it a frequent flyer privilege. It was about time you got one”.

“Thanks. If I call you, you better come”, Alyssa with an underlying warning tone. 

“I promise. Besides who else am I going to ramble to or impress with my brilliance?” the Doctor said giving her a cheeky grin.

Alyssa rolled her eyes “well there’s always your ego you could talk to”, she suggested with a smile. The woman hugged him “do me a favour while you’re waiting for me to call don’t mope around. Go explore, save planets be brilliant. That’s an order”, she said firmly moving back.

“Yes mam”, the Doctor said giving her a mock salute. Alyssa swatted his arm and shook her head.

“Thank you again for everything”, she said kissing his cheek. The Doctor watched her walk down the ramp. She paused at the door and turned back.

“Remember this isn’t goodbye, just see you later”, she said before opening the door and leaving.

“See you later Ali”, the Doctor said. He didn’t want her to go but understood that she missed her family and wanted to see them. “Don’t worry she’ll be back”, he said assuring the TARDIS but honestly he was trying to reassure himself.

\-------------------------------------------------

~Monday~

Alyssa woke on Monday morning in her room. It felt weird that it was super quiet as she was used to rhythmic hum of the TARDIS. She got up, checking her calendar that hung on the wall. Today was the 3rd of March. She smiled at the circled 17th March. _Only two weeks today for my holiday!_ She thought excited. Alyssa hopped into the shower and changed into some clean clothes.

“Morning mum”, Alyssa greeted, walking into the kitchen.

“Morning kiddo”, Sarah said pouring out a mug of tea and handing it to her. “Are you heading to work today?”

“Yep”, Alyssa replied.

“You sure you want to go in today? Ellie’s funeral was only yesterday”, Sarah said. She didn’t want to force her to go to work if she wasn’t ready to. Ellie was Alyssa’s best friend after all.

“I’m sure mum. Its’ going to be hard but I can’t mope around the house. Ellie wouldn’t want me to”, Alyssa said. She and her mother had their breakfast “I’ll see you later. Love you”, she said kissing her mother’s cheek.

“Love you too honey”, Sarah said.

“Morning Greg, Becky”, Alyssa said entering the Coffeehouse. 

“Morning Ali”, Becky said looking up from where she was laying out cutlery and wiping down tables.

“Hey Ali. How are you doing with everything?” Greg asked from his spot by the register.

“As well as can be”, Alyssa replied going into the back to put her bag away and put on her apron. She then took her place behind the counter ready for the first customers of the day. When she got home after finishing work Alyssa went online and purchased some Tai Chi work out DVD’s so that she could do the exercises at home which would help with controlling her gifts. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Tuesday~

The next day was a little more difficult for Alyssa as it the day that Ellie would’ve have been working with her. “Hey Becky what are you doing here?” she asked when she came in.

“I’m working Ellie’s shift. I persuaded our boss to let me as I knew it would be hard for all of us to see a complete stranger taking over”, Becky explained.

“They’re looking for a replacement already?” Alyssa asked, rather dismayed by that. Ellie hadn’t long been in the ground and they were looking for someone to take over? Unbelievable.

“Yeah…sorry Ali”, Becky said apologetically.

“That’s ok. I understand it has to be done”, Alyssa said glancing at the photo of her friend that sat on back near the machine.

“We all miss her Ali”, Steve said noticing her look at the photo.

Later…

Alyssa was jerked awake when her bedroom door burst open. “Stop everything!” the man shouted. Alyssa sat up and stared at him unsure if this was some weird dream as the man was wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie just like the ones she wore when she dressed up. “No one on this planet is safe right now. We have to solve this before it's too late. Get dressed. If we move fast we at least stand a chance….” The man trailed off when Alyssa just stared at him like she had no clue what he was talking about “…and you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?”

Alyssa shook her head “nope sorry”, she said.

“What year is this?” the 11th Doctor asked.

“2008”, Alyssa replied confused as to why the man was asking that.

“Right. Way too early. Helmic regulator’s gone wrong again”, he said muttering the last part to himself. Alyssa heard this and raised a brow.

“Who exactly are you?” Alyssa asked.

“No one. No one important. Forget I was here. Just go back to sleep Ali”, the man leaving the room and closing the door. Alyssa laid back down and was about to try to fall asleep when she realised what he’d just said. The woman got out bed and dashed down the stairs. When she reached the hall she could hear a noise out in the garden it sounded like the TARDIS. _It can’t be_ she thought rushing to the back door and pulling it open. Alyssa looked out at her back garden seeing that there was no blue box sitting there. She shut the back door _must’ve imagined it_ she thought going back upstairs. She fell back into bed, pulled the covers over herself and dozed off not thinking anymore about the strange man.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Wednesday~

“What can I get you?” Alyssa asked while she was wiping down the machine.

“Medium earl grey tea please Ali”, Donna replied.

Alyssa turned and was surprised to see Donna standing there. “Donna?”

The ginger smiled “The one and only”, she confirmed.

“Well it’s good to see you again. Do you want a mug or to-go cup?” Alyssa questioned.

“To-go cup. I’m heading to a new job”, Donna answered.

“Oh really? What are you doing now?” Alyssa asked turning around to make her drink.

“Just temping. Again”, Donna replied. Alyssa turned back with her drink and handed it to Donna “thanks”, the other red head said “do you wanna catch up later? I want to know what you and you know who has been up to”.

“I’d like that. I’ve got a lunch break at 12 for an hour. There’s a little park nearby if you want to meet up there?” Alyssa suggested.

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then”, Donna said. She went to the register, paid for her drink and left. When 12 pm came around Alyssa grabbed her lunch and walked to the park. “So how come you’re no longer travelling with the Doctor?” Donna asked.

“I’m taking a short break. I got a little homesick, he understands”, Alyssa replied. “How are you doing? Seeing anyone else lately?”

“Nope. I’ve sworn off of men at the moment”, Donna replied “What about you? Still with Ben?”

“Yes. We’re going on holiday in a couple of weeks. I’m really excited about it”, Alyssa explained with a slight giddy tone.

“Where are you going?” Donna queried.

“We’re going to different parts of Europe”, Alyssa replied.

“You know, you and the Doctor really opened my eyes to the world around me. I think I might go travelling too”, Donna mused aloud.

“Well if I go somewhere in Europe I think you might like I’ll let you know”, Alyssa promised.

“Thanks Ali”, Donna said.

They continued chatting for a little longer until they both had to go back to work “see you around super temp”, Alyssa said hugging her.

“Yeah, see you Ali”, Donna said.

When she got back from work, Alyssa found the work out DVD’s had been delivered. The woman got dressed into suitable clothes and started the workout in the living room, once she’d moved the fragile items out of the way. She went through the exercises enjoying herself. Alyssa noticed out of the corner of her eye that cushions she put out of the way start to move. _Ok let’s try something_ she thought. She focused on the cushions as they started to rise, she wanted to see if she could keep them in one place. It worked for a bit but when Alyssa lost focus for a second as a new exercise started she was assaulted by the cushions. “Stop!” she shouted after being swatted over the head and smacked in the sides several times by the squashy assailants. The cushions froze in mid strike and dropped one by one to the floor. Alyssa sat down on the carpet rubbing her head “Ow”, she groaned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Thursday~

Work on Thursday went by without too many issues. Alyssa did the Tai Chi exercises when she came back home. This time she was able to move just one cushion instead of all of them even if she did get a really bad head ache from it. _I’m getting better_ she thought laying back in bed that evening. “I wonder what the Doctor is up to”, she said fiddling with the TARDIS key which now hung on a silver chain.

~Friday~

“Now are you sure you’re going to be ok?” Sarah asked for the 5th time that morning as she made sure she had everything in her bags.

“Yes mum. Stop worrying I’m a big girl and you need to get to the airport”, Alyssa said. Sarah had a very important overseas conference in the US that was going to last a week.

“I can’t help worrying about you. You’re my baby girl”, Sarah said hugging her.

“Mum!” Alyssa protested but she didn’t wriggle away. “Call me when you land ok?” she said carrying her mother’s bag to the car.

“I will sweetheart. Love you”, Sarah said.

“Love you more”, Alyssa said smiling. She watched her mother drive off before going back into the house. The young woman started on practicing with her abilities. She smiled through her head ache when she managed to do something a little more complicated than levitating cushions. Because of this Alyssa decided to make a video to show the Doctor. She did so after she’d had some food and gotten rid of her headache.

“Ok I have no idea if you’re watching this Doctor but if you are then I just want to say that I’ve managed to gain some control over my gifts. To show you how far I’ve come, I have made this video”, Alyssa said before setting the phone down to view the table. She moved around to the other end where four plastic plates sat. She took a deep breath and held a hand over one of the plates. It lifted up so that it stood upright. Alyssa span it and then lifted the plate so it was spinning in mid-air. She lowered it back to the table. Alyssa arranged the plates in a square and held both hands over them. The plates levitated off a few inches off the table. Alyssa moved her hands over them making them move too. After a short demonstration, she lowered the plates back onto the table.

“Well there you go Doctor. Bit more control but…” Alyssa winced at the headache “I really wish my head didn’t hurt every time I used my gifts”, she said going over to the phone. “That’s it from me. I know it’s been a week since you dropped me off and to be honest I am missing you. My mum’s away for the next week if you wanna swing by. Say hi to Sexy for me”, Alyssa said stopping the recording. _Now how do I send it to him?_ She thought looking at her phone. She flicked through the contacts and smiled when she saw a little TARDIS icon. Alyssa clicked on it, typed a message attaching the video to it and then sent it off. She hoped he’d receive it before the end of next week.

Later…

“Hey babe”, Ben said when Alyssa opened the door.

“Hey Ben”, she said with a smile and stepped aside to allow her boyfriend inside.

“I come baring gifts”, he said holding up a bag of takeaway in one hand and a folder in another. They went to the living room with the dinner.

“Right what film would you like to watch?” Alyssa asked looking through the DVD collection.

“Hm I don’t mind you pick”, Ben said more interested in her behind than the DVD’s. Alyssa looked over at him and raised a brow.

“See something you like?” she asked standing.

“Definitely”, he replied stepping closer to her. He reached out and pulled her to him by her hips before kissing her. Alyssa put her arms around his neck bringing herself even closer to him.

“Mm as much as I’d love to continue this, our dinner is getting cold so if you wanna watch a movie now would be a good time to decide which one”, Alyssa said moving back slightly but never removing her arms from around his neck.

“How about some sci-fi?” Ben suggested.

“Star Wars?” Alyssa asked.

“Of course”, Ben agreed. It wouldn’t be anything else, would it? Soon boyfriend and girlfriend were watching the movie while eating their takeaway.

Once it was finished, Alyssa opened the file Ben brought and pulled out the contents. It was travel leaflets and itineraries for places in Europe. “So we’re flying out to Paris on Monday and spending two days there…” she trailed off when she saw Ben looking at her “what?”

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” Ben asked.

Alyssa blushed “you’re just saying that”, she said.

“It’s true Ali”, he insisted leaning in and kissing her “you’re the most beautiful girl in the universe”.

“Stop talking”, Alyssa said pulling him in for another kiss, the holiday plans lay out on the table forgotten. “You wanna take this upstairs before you complelety remove my shirt?” Alyssa asked as Ben had started unbuttoning her blouse while he kissed her neck.

“Sounds good to me”, Ben agreed. Alyssa slid off his lap where she ended up and held out her hand. Ben took it and the red head led him up to her room.


	7. The boyfriend, the lodger and Ali

“Morning”, Ben said when Alyssa woke up.

“Morning”, Alyssa mumbled opening her eyes seeing her boyfriend.

“Did you enjoy last night?” Ben asked.

“Do you even need to ask Ben?” Alyssa asked rolling over on to her other side. Ben sat up slightly and ran his hand gently up her side.

“You want to go for round two?” her boyfriend questioned.

Alyssa looked at him over her shoulder “no”, she replied getting out of bed and pulling on a vest and shorts. She smiled when she felt Ben’s arms around her waist. Alyssa smacked his hands away when he started to slowly pull her shorts down. “I only said no because I thought we could take a shower together” she suggested turning around re-adjusting her shorts.

“I like that plan”, Ben said giving her a peck on the lips.

Alyssa stopped him when he began following her out of the bedroom. “You can join me after you put some clothes on”, she said.

“Why? We’re only going to take them off again”, Ben said.

Alyssa didn’t say anything just looked at him arms folded. Ben sighed “fine I’ll put something on”, he said. He put on yesterday’s t-shirt and a pair of shorts. They left the bedroom and were about to enter the bathroom when they heard a noise down stairs. It sounded like something being dropped in the kitchen.

“I thought your mum wasn’t here”, Ben said recalling what she’d said yesterday. That was the only reason that he’d stayed the night in her bed and not in the spare room.

“She isn’t”, Alyssa confirmed.

“Stay here”, Ben said before going downstairs. Alyssa refrained from rolling her eyes at his overprotectiveness. “Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?” Ben demanded seeing the blue suited man in the kitchen with his back to him.

“Oh hello!” the Doctor said cheerily when he turned around. He guessed the young man was Alyssa’s boyfriend Ben.

“You didn’t answer my question. Who the hell are you?” Ben demanded again.

“He’s John. My lodger”, Alyssa’s voice said behind him making him turn around and look at her in surprise.

Ben frowned “Your lodger? I thought he left last Friday”.

“He did”, Alyssa said “but he’s come back”.

“Only for this weekend”, the Doctor assured him. He didn’t have to be an empath to know that the young man was less than pleased that he was here.

“How did you get in?” Ben asked.

“My mum really liked John so she let him keep his key so he could stay here whenever he wants to”, Alyssa explained.

“I came to make a surprise breakfast for Ali and Sarah. I didn’t know you were here”, the Doctor said.

“Well I am”, Ben said defensively.

“Ben why don’t you go have a shower and I’ll help John make breakfast”, Alyssa suggested sensing how tense Ben was getting. The dark haired man stepped towards his girlfriend. 

“Come join me”, he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

“Some other time”, Alyssa whispered back before moving away.

“So that was Ben”, the Doctor said after Ben left.

“Yes that was Ben. What are you doing here Doctor? Aside from dropping by to make a surprise breakfast”, Alyssa said leaning against the counter.

“I got your video. I’m impressed with your skills, they’ve improved quite a bit over a short space of time”, the Doctor said starting to measure out the different ingredients for the pancakes.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said.

“I also missed you too”, the Doctor added “that’s why I came”.

“So are you just planning on staying for the weekend or for longer?” Alyssa queried.

“I was only going to stay for the weekend but if you want me to stay longer, I will”, the Doctor replied.

“I would love for you to stay”, Alyssa said “I’ve…really missed you. Would it be ok if I came back for a bit?” 

The Doctor looked at her and smiled “Of course!” he said happily “you never need to ask Ali, you’re always welcome in the TARDIS”. The red head smiled and hugged him, taking care not to knock over the pan.

From the doorway, Ben appeared and he couldn’t help feel a little jealous seeing his girlfriend hugging her former lodger. “I’m gonna go freshen up”, Alyssa said “be back in a minute”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pancakes were ready by the time Alyssa came back down. The trio sat down at the dining table and tucked into the food. “These are much better than last time”, Alyssa said happily as she had a few bites of her banana pancake.

“Last time?” Ben asked.

“John made these when he stayed last week”, Alyssa replied “so whats your secret John? Why are these so good?”

“You know I can’t tell you Ali otherwise it wouldn’t be secret”, the Doctor replied.

“Fine. I suppose I could just guess”, Alyssa said.

“You’ll never get it Ali”, the Doctor said.

“Oh I don’t know. I’ve been told on many occasions that I’m brilliant”, Alyssa said lightly.

“Who told you that Ali?” Ben asked feeling a little like a third wheel.

“Just a friend”, Alyssa replied meeting the Doctor’s eyes and smiled. She continued to eat her pancake while Ben looked at the pair of them wondering who exactly this John was. “Why don’t you two have a chat and I’ll wash these plates”, Alyssa said when everyone had finished breakfast. She picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen.

“Who exactly are you John?” Ben asked.

“Ali told you. I was her and Sarah’s lodger”, the Doctor replied.

“You seem to be a little friendlier towards Ali than just some stranger who lived here for a week”, Ben remarked.

“I’m a friendly person. Is there a problem with being friendly?” the Doctor asked.

“Nothing. You just seem a little too friendly with her. Alyssa is my girlfriend, you understand?” Ben told the Doctor sternly.

“Of course I understand. You have nothing to worry about benny boy! Ali and I are just friends”, the Time Lord said getting up from the table. He stuck his head in the kitchen “I’m just heading out. You want to come with? Ice skating on the lakes of Celaeno”, he said.

“That sounds like fun”, Alyssa said “I’ve got to go over some stuff with Ben for our holiday but I’ll be free later”.

“Alright, I’ll see you later”, the Doctor said.

“Hey wait!” Alyssa called running after him “I know why those pancakes tasted better. It’s the bananas isn’t it? They’re different”, she said.

“Maybe”, the Doctor said.

“Are they space bananas?” Alyssa asked quietly causing him to chuckle.

“Yep from the banana grove in Villengard”, the Doctor replied.

“Seriously?” Alyssa asked, in disbelief.

“No. there’s no such place”, the Doctor said but then he winked at her before leaving the house. Alyssa smiled and went back to washing the dishes.

“Ali can we talk?” Ben asked coming into the kitchen.

“Sure. Whats up?” Alyssa said placing the plates on the dish drying rack.

“What is it with you and John?” the dark haired man asked, in a rather demanding tone.

“What do you mean?” Alyssa counter questioned.

“He is too friendly towards you”, Ben stated “the smiles…the hug…And making pancakes, whats that all about?”

“John was doing something nice. As for him being too friendly, he’s a friendly guy. If he wasn’t my mother would never have let him keep his key” , Alyssa said.

“But you’ve only known him for a week Ali. He shouldn’t be acting that way towards you. It’s like the two of you are friends”, Ben said.

“We are. I like John he can be a little weird at times but he’s nice”, Alyssa said. She can clearly sense that Ben was jealous. She didn’t know why, it wasn’t like she had feelings towards the Doctor. They were friends nothing more.

“Do you like him more than a friend?” Ben asked.

“What?!” Alyssa exclaimed “No of course not. Wait are you jealous of him because he made breakfast? Or because he stayed here with me and my mum for a week?” red head asked. Ben didn’t answer her “oh my god. You are! You’re an idiot Ben. I love you silly”, she said closing the gap between them. Alyssa put her arms around his neck and kissed him. “And I can prove it. You still game for having a shower together?” she asked. Ben smiled and he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs, kissing her all the way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch…

“So we’re flying out to Paris on the Monday and staying there a couple of days” Alyssa said looking at the leaflets.

“Then on the train to Amsterdam for a day”, Ben added.

“That covers 3 out of the 7 days”, Alyssa said “Day 4 it’s off to Italy for the final few days right?”

“Actually you’re forgetting that we’re going to Greece for the final part of our holiday”, Ben corrected.

“Yes of course. Can’t believe I forgot about that”, Alyssa said, mentally kicking herself for forgetting that detail.

“Well I am very distracting”, Ben said making her blush.

“Yes you are”, Alyssa agreed “So the Sunday is going to be…”

“Chilling out on the beach”, Ben said.

“Mm sun, sea and sand. Sounds lovely”, Alyssa said imagining stretching out on the yellow sand in her swim suit. 

“The only lovely thing that’ll be there is you”, Ben said. Alyssa blushed

“Ok, what are you after?” she asked, trying to will the red away.

“What make you think I’m after something?” Ben questioned ‘innocently’.

“Because you complimented me”, Alyssa said.

“Aren’t I allowed to compliment my girl?” Ben asked moving closer to her. 

“I suppose you can but I was wondering if you had and ulterior motive”, Alyssa replied as he leaned in.

“Would you mind if I did?” Ben asked.

“Nope”, Alyssa said leaning in pecking his lips. Ben wasn’t going to settle for just a simple kiss, he pulled her back in and kissed her passionately. They were too involved that neither were aware that the Doctor had come back. He walked into the living room but when he saw that the two of them were ‘busy’, he left them to it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Man that was really good Ali”, Ben said when he finished his Bolognese.

“I second that”, the Doctor agreed.

“Glad you both liked it”, Alyssa said, glad.

“Right I have to head off. I’ll talk to you tomorrow”, Ben said getting up from the table. Alyssa walked him to the front door.

“You’re not staying?” she asked.

“I’ve planning to meet the boys later but if you like I could come around tomorrow”, Ben offered.

“Sounds good. Love you”, Alyssa said kissing his cheek.

“Love you too”, Ben said.

Alyssa closed the front door and went back to the dining room to collect the pasta dishes. “Uh Doctor did you take the dishes?” she called seeing that they were no longer on the table.

“Yeah I did!” the Doctor called back.

“You didn’t have to wash those”, Alyssa said going into the kitchen.

“I wanted to Ali. It’s the least I could do”, the Doctor said “So Benny boy had gone home then?”

Alyssa snorted “Benny boy? Does Ben like his new nickname?”

“I think so”, the Doctor said, though he wasn’t too bothered if the young man liked it “Grab your jacket and shoes and meet me in the TARDIS in 5 minutes”.

“Celaeno?” Alyssa asked.

“Yep”, the Doctor replied and the red head grinned “I’m parked in the same place as last time”, the he added walking out of the room.

Alyssa hurried upstairs pulled on her jacket and shoes. She also grabbed the TARDIS key from the bedside table and clasped it around her neck. The woman made sure that the house was locked up before going to the garden shed. She smiled seeing the familiar blue box inside.

“Hello Sexy”, she said pushing the door open. “God I’ve missed this”, Alyssa said walking up the ramp listening the hum of the ship.

“She’s missed you too”, the Doctor said coming around the console.

 ** _He’s right. I have_** Sexy said making Alyssa smile. She’d also missed being able to talk to her. “You ready?” the Doctor asked hand on the lever.

“Yep”, she replied holding onto the console. The TARDIS juddered as the Doctor pulled the lever.

“Close your eyes”, the Doctor said when the ship stopped shaking.

“Why?” Alyssa asked.

“Do you trust me?” the Time Lord countered.

“Always”, Alyssa replied.

“Then close your eyes”, the Doctor said and Alyssa did so. The Time Lord took her hands and led her to the doors.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Alyssa asked clinging onto the Doctor’s hand as held led her somewhere.

“Not yet”, the Doctor replied. He continued walking holding onto Alyssa’s hand. The Doctor smiled when he saw the large frozen lake “ok now you can”. 

Alyssa removed the blindfold and gasped at the sight before her. “It’s beautiful”, she said taking in the winter wonderland before her complete with a vast frozen lake.

“Welcome to Celaeno”, the Doctor announced. Now Alyssa knew why the Doctor told her to wear a warmer coat. “Have you ever been ice skating before?” the Doctor asked as they approached the lake.

“Not for a while. When I was little my parents took me ice skating one Christmas. I preferred it to learning to ride a bicycle so my mum and dad paid for me to have lessons”, Alyssa said “I suppose you know how to skate”.

“Ali I’ve lived a long time. Of course I know how to ice skate”, the Doctor said producing two pairs of skates from his coat surprising Alyssa “What?”

“How did you manage to fit those in your pocket?” she asked, surprised.

“They’re bigger on the inside”, the Doctor said as a matter of fact.

The woman shook her head “of course they are”. She sat down at the edge of the lake to lace up her skates. Alyssa was again surprised when the Doctor sat down and laced them up for her. “Thank you”, she said.

“You’re welcome” the Doctor still felt guilty for what happened to her so he was going to do what he could to make her smile, laugh and be happy. Alyssa took tentative steps onto the ice wobbling a little, the Time Lord sticking next to her in case she fell. She gave him a smile when she stayed up right. 

When she felt a little more confident, Alyssa shouted “Race you!” she said before taking off across the ice. The Doctor took off after her. He was very surprised about how quick she was moving.

“Show off”, he called when Alyssa turned around and began slowly skating backwards.

“You’re always showing off to me, figured it was my turn”, Alyssa said. She stopped and waited for the Doctor to catch up. “Tag!” she said tapping him on the shoulder when he came to a stop next to her.

“Hey!” the Doctor called.

“Catch me if you can!” Alyssa shouted at him.

The Doctor chased Alyssa around the ice. The Time Lord eventually caught her but instead of ‘tagging’ her, he picked her up and spun her around. Then he lost his balance sending them both down making them. They stared at each other for a moment before Alyssa started giggling. The Doctor started laughing too, a second later.

“Tag”, the Doctor said tapping her arm.

“Tag back”, Alyssa said tapping his chest.

“Double tag back”, the Doctor shot back.

Alyssa started to laugh again at their childish behaviour. “What are we 12?” she giggled.

“I’d say you’re more like 5”, The Doctor retorted. Alyssa smacked him in the chest and got up. “Gonna help me up?”

“You’ve lived a long time”, Alyssa said “I’m sure you’ll be able to get up off the ice by yourself” and with that she skated away. The eventually got off the ice and not long after the Doctor had swapped his skates for his converse, he’d gotten a face full of snow courtesy of Alyssa. That started off a snow ball fight. They had a lot of fun with that especially when Alyssa kept using her powers for sneak attacks. Eventually she had to stop doing that due to the headache. She flopped down in the snow started to make a snow angel. “Come on Doctor. Don’t make me do snow angels on my own”, she said pausing in her work. The Doctor laid down on the snow next to her and made a snow angel too.

“Hm not bad. The first snow angels on Celaeno”, Alyssa commented standing up and looking at both snow angels. She knelt down and traced two hearts into the Doctor’s snow angel.

~TARDIS~

“That was really fun”, Alyssa said as they sat in the kitchen with a mug of tea each.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself” the Doctor then pulled out her bracelet from his pocket “I believe this is yours”.

“My bracelet!” Alyssa took it from him “you fixed it. Thank you”, she said happily.

“You’re welcome. I noticed you've been wearing that every day since I met you", the Doctor remarked.

“That’s because it’s my most prized possession. My bracelet of special memories” Alyssa placed it on the table so she could explain the charms. “My parents gave this to me with this ice skate charm when I completed all four levels of Skate Tots. I was about 5", she said pointing to an ice skate. She then touched the half Purple Heart charm with the word ‘best’ on it. "This half heart I got from Ellie. She had the other half. For prom we gave each other shoe charms” she gestured to the blue high heeled shoe “When I graduated my mum gave me this silver brush” Alyssa touched the silver paint brush “Gran gave me this granddaughter charm for my 16th birthday. My 18th I received this birthstone charm from my dad", she explained showing the Doctor the other three charms.

"That's a lot of memories. No wonder you don't take it off”, the Time Lord commented.

"Yeah", Alyssa agreed “anyway I’m gonna head to bed. Night Spaceman” The Doctor rolled his eyes at the nickname.

“Goodnight Ali”, he said.


	8. Vacation

**AN: Happy Easter everybody! Have fun and stay healthy.**

The week before Alyssa and Ben’s holiday was pretty normal. The 23 year old woman worked her four shifts at the Coffeehouse, showing the new girl Bonnie the ropes. Alyssa didn’t feel right about someone else taking over Ellie’s job but they needed an extra person as it wasn’t easy running the place with two people. Bonnie was a pretty nice girl and she liked ice skating too which was a bonus. After Tuesday’s shift they headed to the rink and had a great time.

When the 17th rolled around, Alyssa and Ben were jetting off on their holiday around Europe. “We’re here!” Alyssa said happily entering the hotel room dragging her suitcase in.

“Yes we are”, Ben agreed pulling his own case in the room and closing the door.

“So where to first?” Alyssa asked.

“I thought maybe you could pick”, Ben replied.

“Alright. Um how about the Eiffel Tower?” Alyssa suggested.

“Sounds good to me”, Ben agreed.

Boyfriend and girlfriend left their hotel room and went to the iconic Paris landmark. As they were making their way there, Alyssa noticed that all the signs were in English. Even the people were speaking English. “Ben can you understand that?” she asked pointing to one of the signs.

“Not really. It’s in French Ali”, the dark haired man told her.

 _Strange. I wonder why it’s in English for me_ Alyssa thought her hand going to the chain around her neck, the one where the TARDIS key hung, hidden beneath her dress.

“Would you like me to take one of the two of you?” a curly haired woman asked approaching them after the pair took a couple of snaps of each other at the base of the landmark.

“Sure”, Ben replied handing her the camera. They stood arms around each other as the woman took the picture.

“First time in Paris?” she asked handing the camera back.

“Yeah it is”, Alyssa replied.

“Well I hope you two have a nice time”, the woman said and walked off. Ben and Alyssa headed to the Eiffel Tower.

“Pretty cool view right?” Ben asked when they got to the top.

“Yeah. Everything is so small from up here”, Alyssa said. She couldn’t help but think about time when Doctor showed her the entire Milky Way, which seemed so small too. Ben took a sneaky picture of the red head as she looked out over Paris.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch they leisurely wandered around the Louvre looking at the various paintings and exhibits. Alyssa spotted a painting in the Van Goh exhibit and made a beeline for it “What are those swirls supposed to be?” Ben asked.

“Stars. It’s called Starry Night”, Alyssa replied looking at the painting. It reminded her of the Milky Way. Ben snapped his fingers in front of her face when he noticed that Alyssa was just staring at the painting.

“Are you alright Ali?” Ben asked “You look a little spaced out”.

“Yeah I was just thinking. Sorry Ben”, Alyssa said apologising “shall we continue having a look around?” she asked taking his hand. They carried on walking around the Louvre looking at the paintings. After a long day of touring the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower, Ben and Alyssa decided to have dinner at the hotel.

“I’d say that was a fun first day”, Alyssa said standing at the window watching the sun go down. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist

“Definitely”, he agreed kissing her neck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ben and Alyssa decided to explore the shops and markets that Paris had to offer. They had fun picking the cheesiest souvenir that they could find. “What do you think Ali?” Ben asked showing her the Stetson he was wearing.

“Very nice”, Alyssa said. “What about this?” she asked picking up a dark blue trilby and putting it on.

“It suits you”, Ben remarked.

For dinner the couple went to a little Italian restaurant where they sat outside sharing a bowl of spaghetti. Alyssa twirled a forkful of pasta and ate it at the same time Ben ate his. They’d managed to pick up the same strand of spaghetti and where eating it from both ends ala Lady and the Tramp. The couple smiled as their lips touched.

After dinner they took a stroll along the river Seine hand in hand. “It’s beautiful”, Alyssa commented stopping to look up at the sky as its colours changed from blue to fiery orange.

“Not as beautiful as you”, Ben countered.

“You’re just saying that Ben”, Alyssa said.

“I’m not”, he insisted fiddling with his phone “may I have this dance?” he asked as music began to play. It was the same one that was playing at the graduation ball, their first proper dance together as a couple. **(An- that’s All We Are by Matt Nathanson)**

“Yes”, Alyssa replied. Ben took her hand and placed his other on her back. They started to sway in a slow dance. At one point Alyssa had rested her head on Ben’s chest, eyes closed allowing herself to be lost in the moment. When the music stopped Alyssa moved her head to look up at Ben with a soft smile on her face. “I love you”

“I love you more”, Ben countered before bending his head down to kiss her. Alyssa was sure that she couldn’t be happier than in that moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Amsterdam~

“Ali don’t pull my arm out of its socket”, Ben said as the red head dragged him around the Artis Royal Zoo.

“Sorry I just want to see as much as I can”, Alyssa said slowing.

“We’ve got plenty of time to see what we want to. We don’t have to be in Italy until tomorrow”, Ben reminded her.

“True”, Alyssa agreed.

They walked around at a slower pace looking at the various animals. Alyssa hogged the camera taking pictures of various ones such as elephants and penguins. When it came to lunch time they sat in the picturesque picnic area to eat. Afterwards they took a leisurely walk through Vondelpark, 120 acres of landscaped beauty.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 4 was seeing Ben and Alyssa disembarking their plane in Venice. They dropped their things off at the hotel before starting their exploration of Venice, beginning with a gondola ride. “Smile Ali”, Ben said raising his camera to snap a picture. She did so and he took the photograph.

“Your turn”, Alyssa said taking the camera and took a picture of her boyfriend. “Grazie”, she said to the gondolier as she and Ben got off at the dock when their ride was over.

“Where did you learn how to speak Italian?” Ben asked.

“On the plane. I thought learning a few phrases might be useful”, Alyssa replied “so where to next?”

“Well I was thinking of trying to find the church that was used in the third Indiana Jones movie. I know it sounds sad but I’d to get a picture of me standing in front of it”

“That’s not sad at all. I’m pretty sure we can find it”, Alyssa said pulling out her phone. After a few searches “found it. It’s the church of San Barnaba”, she said showing him.

“You got directions from here?” Ben asked.

“I do now”, the woman replied. They walked following the directions on Alyssa’s phone. “There you go. One church”, she said when they got to their destination. Ben goes to stand in front of the church while Alyssa takes several photographs.

“Want your picture taken Ali?” Ben questioned.

“Sure. Steve will be soo jealous”, she said remembering how he too was an Indiana Jones fan. Ben took a picture of her in front of the church. “Right. We’ve done a gondola ride and found the church from a movie. What next?”

“I think lunch is in order”, Ben replied feeling his stomach grumble.

“I’d have to agree with you there”, Alyssa agreed.

The couple found a nearby café and had some food. As they ate, Ben and Alyssa debated on what to do next. Eventually they decided on checking out the shops Venice had to offer. It took them a while but eventually they made it to Panorama Centro Commerciale. “Do you think my mum will like this?” Alyssa asked showing Ben a glass adult penguin with a baby.

“I take it she likes penguins”, Ben stated.

“She loves them”, Alyssa said.

“Then it would be a great gift for her”, Ben agreed. As her boyfriend approved, Alyssa bought it. “Hey Ali would you mind if I had a look around on my own?” Ben asked.

“Sure. Meet back here in say 45?”

“Ok see you then”, Ben said and wandered off. Alyssa went in a different direction. _Hm what do you get someone who lives in a bigger on the inside?_ She thought looking at the windows of the shops. The woman spotted an antique looking silver fob watch in the window of one particular shop.

“Welcome Miss. How can I help you?” the shop keeper asked. Once again Alyssa heard what he said in English.

“Hi I saw the fob watch in the window and I was wondering if I could take a look at it?” Alyssa asked the shop keeper.

“Of course”, the man replied. He got the fob watch from the window and gave it to her. Alyssa examined it.

“My friend would love this. How much?” the red head asked.

“15 euros”, the shopkeeper replied. Alyssa handed the money over to him and he bagged up the fob watch. “Have a nice day miss”

“You too”, she said and left. “Hey Ben did you find anything for your family?” Alyssa asked when she met up with him outside the glass shop minutes later.

“I’ve got a few things for them”, he replied holding up the bag.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **-** \--------------------------------

~Day 5: Rome~

Once Alyssa and Ben had put their stuff in their hotel, they started the tour of Rome with the iconic Colosseum. There they spent a good hour on a guided tour of the ruin. Next Alyssa and Ben took a short walk to the Trevi Fountain which was situated in the tiny piazza. “We’d better stay together”, Ben said seeing the crowds.

“Good idea”, Alyssa agreed. She took his hand and held on as they made their way through the bustling piazza to get to the fountain. Eventually they reached the fountain. “I’m pretty sure I got elbowed a dozen times”, she commented rubbing her arms.

“Well I got smacked by a handbag. I didn’t know how hard those things can be”, Ben added.

“Now you know what it’s like to be in a clothing shop during a sale”, Alyssa said.

Ben and Alyssa tossed a coin into the fountain, took a couple of quick pics before leaving. “Did you make a wish Ali?”

“If I did I can’t tell you otherwise it won’t come true”, Alyssa replied.

“Aw come on Ali. I’ll tell you what I wished for”, Ben pleaded.

Alyssa shook her head “Nope sorry Ben”

The young couple headed off to a restaurant around midday. “I bet I could beat you to the top”, Alyssa said when they stood at the foot of the Spanish Steps.

“I highly doubt it Ali”, Ben scoffed.

“Wanna bet?” Alyssa challenged “If I win you have to make me breakfast in bed when we get back home”.

“And if I win you will come with me to watch a football game”, Ben counter challenged.

“Deal”

“But you’re not allowed to complain or make fun”, Ben added knowing that Alyssa wasn’t a big football fan. She sighed

“Fine. On 3. 1…2…”

“3!” Ben shouted and took off.

“Hey!” Alyssa called chasing after him. They raced up the steps, Ben in the lead. _Come on Ali. Pretend like a Dalek is chasing you_ she thought. That made her run a little faster. “Woo! I beat you Benny Boy!” the red head cheered as she reached the top first.

“That’s because you had less people to go around”, Ben panted.

“Whatever you say Ben. I just can’t wait for my breakfast in bed”, Alyssa said with a grin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 6 saw Ben and Alyssa head off to Athens. In the morning they explored the famous Acropolis making sure to take lots of pictures. After lunch they wandered around the Plaka, the historical neighbourhood situated in the shadow of the Acropolis. Alyssa especially liked the little shops that lined the streets. “These are really beautiful”, she commented looking at the different jewellery. Alyssa picked up a gold one with flowers and vines. She showed Ben who nodded his approval. “How much for this one?” Alyssa asked.

“For you half price 10 euros”, the elderly woman replied.

“Really?” Alyssa asked “Are you sure you don’t want the full amount? I don’t mind paying that much”.

“Of course I don’t mind dear”, the woman said.

“Well...”

“Here you go mam”, Ben said handing over the money before Alyssa could say anything else. He then ushered her out of the shop.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Day 7: Loutsa, Greece~

“This place is amazing!” Alyssa commented walking out onto the balcony of their room at the Vrachos Beach Hotel.

“I have to agree with you there. So what do want to do today?” Ben asked.

“I think with all that travelling I’m just going to relax by the pool if that’s ok”, Alyssa replied going into the bathroom with her swimsuit.

“That’s ok. Although if you’re going dressed like that I might join you”, Ben said when he saw the suit Alyssa was wearing when she came out of the bathroom.

“Well if you are then I’ll see you down there”, Alyssa said and walked out the room. She wandered down to the pool and stretched out on a sun lounger. The woman relaxed listening to her music with her eyes shut. Then her music glitched changing to a voice. _What the?_ Alyssa thought sitting up pulling her ear phones out thinking that she’d just imagined it. But when she looked down at the screen it showed her a picture of a large eye.

“Ali! Have you seen this?” Ben asked running up to her holding his phone.

“It’s on your phone too?” Alyssa questioned.

“Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated”, the eye said one Ben’s phone.

“What the heck does that even mean?” Ben asked confused.

“I have no clue but it looks like we’re not the only ones”, Alyssa said noticing that other people who had electronic devices such as tablets or music players where playing the same thing. Alyssa’s phone then started to ring. “I’ve got to take this, I’ll be back in a moment”, she said seeing what the ID was.

“Hey D-“

“Ali I know you’ve seen the message but there’s no need for concern. Sure I’ve only got 20 minutes to save the world before it gets roasted but don’t you worry just enjoy your holiday”, a man’s voice said. He didn’t sound like the Doctor she knew however, his voice did sound familiar.

“Wait what do you…” Alyssa asked but he’d hung up “mean?”

“Who was on the phone?” Ben asked.

“Wrong number”, Alyssa replied.

“Ali look at the sun”, Ben said looking up and seeing the sun darken. The red head looked up at it along with everyone else that was there at the pool.

“Whats wrong with it?” she asked.

“I’ve got no idea”, Ben replied.

 _I know who does and I’m gonna get some answers_ “I’m just going to the ladies. I’ll be back in a sec”, Alyssa said. When she was out of Ben’s eyesight, she dialled the Doctor hoping to get other guy instead of the Time Lord.

“Ali this…”

“Shut up”, Alyssa interrupted “I don’t know who you are or why you have the Doctor’s phone but I want answers. You said that you only had 20 minutes before the earth gets roasted and now something has happened to the sun. What is going on?”

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you. It’s kind of a Spoiler”, the future Doctor said.

“That’s not an answer”, Alyssa said.

“Listen I’ve now got less than 20 minutes to save the world. You’re just going to have to trust me”, the future Doctor said.

Alyssa sighed “Guess I’ve got no choice”.

“Not really. Got to go Ali”, he said hanging up. _I know I’ve heard his voice before_ Alyssa thought. Her eyes widened when it hit her “oh my god. It’s that guy who burst into my room. He’s a future Doctor!” She re-joined Ben who was still looking up at the sky.

“No change?” Alyssa asked.

“Nope”

Minutes passed and the sun still hadn’t brightened. Alyssa kept glancing at the time on her phone growing more anxious. She was surprised when she next looked and saw that her phone’s time had changed to all zeros. “Ben look”, Alyssa said showing him.

“Zero? What does that mean?”

“No idea but….” Alyssa trailed off when the sun brightened.

“Whatever just happened it’s over now”, Ben said as the other guests started talking.

“Yep”, Alyssa agreed. She glanced down at her phone when it buzzed. There was a text message with one word. ‘Geronimo’. She excused herself again and called the Doctor keeping her fingers crossed she’d actually get hers this time.

“Hey Ali” Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief when it was her converse Doctor who had answered.

“Hey Doctor”, she greeted.

“Are you ok?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah I’m fine”, Alyssa replied “see you later” she didn’t wait for an answer before she hung up. She was very relieved that he hadn’t regenerated. If he had that would’ve meant he’d been injured to the point of dying and that wasn’t something Alyssa was going to allow to happen. Not if she could help it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Alyssa and Ben walked along the beach hand in hand. “That was one weird morning with the sun”, he commented.

“Definitely”, Alyssa agreed. She was glad that the man had managed to save the world. “This week has been incredibly enjoyable”

“Would you like to do next year?”

“Yeah. Maybe we could make it two weeks”, Alyssa suggested.

“Two weeks? Blimey Ali I think we should take it slow. I don’t want to rush into things”, Ben said jokingly. Alyssa rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I love you Benny boy”

“I love you too Ali but please don’t call me that”

“If you catch me then I’ll stop calling you Benny boy”, Alyssa said and took off along the sand. Ben chased after her.


	9. Smith, Jones and Palmer

“Why on earth didn’t you tell me that you hurt your wrist last night?” Sarah asked while she drove her daughter to the hospital. The day Alyssa had come home, she’d gone to the rink. There she had decided to practice a certain move. Unfortunately Alyssa messed up the landing and fell awkwardly on her wrist.

“Because it wasn’t hurting that much last night”, Alyssa lied. Sarah glanced over at not believing her.

“I know you’re lying to me honey. Don’t worry I’m not going to have a go at you. I used to do the something to my parents whenever I got hurt. My dad would say it’s the red hair”

Alyssa laughed at that “yeah maybe it is”

Couple of hours later…

“I think you should stay at home today”, Sarah said as they started to make their way towards the reception.

“It’s just a sprain mum. I can’t afford to miss any more days off work especially since I don’t have that many vacation days left”, Alyssa said fiddling with the removable wrist cast that she had.

“Ali…” Sarah began when the hospital suddenly shook violently. The two women were thrown to the floor along with everyone. “You ok honey?” Sarah asked when the shaking stopped.

“Yeah”, Alyssa replied “You?”

“I’m ok”, Sarah replied.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here”, Alyssa said getting to her feet along with her mother. She started to walk down the corridor. Sarah noticed something out the window and called to her.

“Uh honey you might want to take a look at this”, she said looking out the window. Alyssa stopped walking and joined her mother at the window.

“Bloody hell…we’re on the moon”, the red head swore.

It wasn’t long before chaos ensued as others started to freak out about being on the moon. “What are you doing?” Sarah asked when Alyssa pulled out her phone “you’re not going to get signal up here”

“Yeah you’re right. Don’t know what I was thinking”, Alyssa said even though she knew her phone had universal roaming so it didn’t need signal. She’d hoped that the Doctor was here as he would be the only person who could reverse whatever brought them to the moon. “How are you doing mum?”

“I’m a little overwhelmed. I mean we are on the moon and… how are we breathing?” Sarah asked. They were on the moon! It shouldn’t be possible.

“I have no idea but I think there is someone who can help”, Alyssa said. They walked past patients and doctors that were in the corridors. “You better stay in here”, she said when they reached a visitors lounge.

“Why?” Sarah asked.

“Mum do you trust me?” Alyssa counter questioned.

“Yes”, Sarah replied.

“Then please stay in there. I love you”, Alyssa said kissing her cheek.

“Ali!” Sarah called after her when she ran off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa ran past open double doors that led to a balcony. She backtracked when she realised that she’d seen two people standing out there. One of which was wearing a very familiar blue suit. “Doctor?”

The man turned around and his face broke out in a huge smile. “Ali!” he said happily. Alyssa ran forward and hugged him. It had only been a few weeks but still she missed him. The Doctor had also missed the red head, it was rather lonely in the TARDIS without her. “What are you doing here? You’re not sick are you?” the Doctor asked, worried.

“No”, Alyssa said holding up her casted wrist “sprained my wrist. I was practicing a move at the rink and fell awkwardly. But it’s nothing to worry about. It’ll be better in a week or so”. 

“Um I hate to break this up but we’re on the moon”, the dark skinned woman said.

“Yeah I saw”, Alyssa said “Who are you?”

“Martha Jones”, the woman replied “And you?”

“Alyssa Palmer but you can call me Ali”, Alyssa replied. She then turned to the Doctor “Is there some kind of bubble around this hospital? Because we shouldn’t even be able to breathe right now”, she added. 

“Let’s found out”, the Doctor said picking up a stone. He tossed it and hit some sort of shield. “You’re right. It’s a force field”

“If there is a force field around the hospital, then this is the only air we’ve got. What happens when it runs out?” Martha asked.

“How many people is in this hospital?” the Doctor asked.

“Not sure. 1,000”, Martha guessed.

“1,000 people suffocating”, the Doctor said. He didn’t like this situation at all especially when there were so many innocent people that would die including Alyssa.

“Including my mother”, Alyssa said quietly which the Doctor heard.

“I’m going to figure this out and get everyone, including your mother back to Earth safely. I promise”, he vowed taking her hand.

“Why would anyone bring this hospital to the moon?” Martha asked.

“Heads up. Ask them yourself”, the Doctor said. They all looked up when they heard loud rumblings and saw three large ships flying overhead. The ships landed not too far from the hospital and several lines of armoured figures march out.

“Those are aliens. Real proper aliens”, Martha said staring at them.

“Judoon”, the Doctor said. He knew what they were and that it was bad for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio watched the Judoon enter the hospital from where they hid behind the plants. “Oh they’ve got a shop. I like a little shop”, the Doctor said spotting it.

“If you bought a banana from here and it’s on the moon would it be classed as a space banana?”

“Never mind that! What are the Judoon?” Martha asked stopping their weird conversion.

“Galactic police. Well police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs”, the Doctor explained.

“And they brought us to the moon”, Alyssa added.

“Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they’ve got jurisdiction over the earth”, the Time Lord continued.

“If they’re the police, are we under arrest for trespassing on the moon?” Alyssa joked.

“No”, the Doctor said with a smile “But I like that Ali. No, it’s simpler than that. They’re making a catalogue which means they’re after something non-human, which is very bad news for me”.

“Why?” Martha asked and the Doctor and Alyssa just looked at her. “Oh you’re kidding me”, she said guessing that this ‘Doctor’ wasn’t human.

“Doctor we need to move”, Alyssa said and he nodded in agreement. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~office~

“They’ve reached the third floor”, Martha said coming into the room. “What is that thing?” she asked seeing the weird tube instrument the Doctor was using on the computer.

“Sonic screwdriver”, the Doctor replied.

“Well if you’re not going to answer me properly”, Martha grumbled.

“No, really. It’s a screwdriver and it’s sonic. Look”, he said showing her the instrument and turning it on. The blue tip light up and it made a whirring noise.

“What else you’ve got? A laser spanner?” Martha joked. The Doctor glanced at Alyssa remembering when she asked the same question.

“It was stolen by Emily Pankhurst”, Alyssa replied. Martha was about to say something when the Doctor smacked the top of the computer.

“Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above”, he said rambling a little.

“God I’ve missed that”, Alyssa commented.

“Missed what?” Martha asked.

“His rambling”, red head replied.

“That was the only thing you missed?” the Doctor questioned, raising a brow.

“Yep. I love listening to you ramble”, Alyssa replied “oh and I did miss Sexy”, she added. Alyssa saw the Time Lord’s expression and laughed “don’t look so upset spaceman, I missed you too”, she said ruffling his hair. “So what exactly are the Judoon looking for?”

“Something that looks human, but isn't”, the Doctor said vaguely.

“Like you, apparently”, Martha said still not believing that the blue suited man was an alien.

“Like me. But not me”, the Doctor said.

“Haven't they got a photo?” Alyssa asked.

“Well, might be a shape-changer”, the Doctor replied.

“Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?” Martha asked.

“If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution”, the Doctor said gravely.

“All of us?” Martha said, shocked.

“Oh yes”, the Doctor said, seriously “If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever”, the Time Lord grumbled. This was going to make his job a lot harder.

“What are we looking for?” Martha asked.

“I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up”, he said using his sonic on the computer.

“Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know”, Martha said and with that she left.

“I’m sorry for hanging up on you like that. I just had to make sure that you were you”, Alyssa said. The Doctor looked at her confused.

“What does that mean?” he had been a little worried by her phone call but he hadn’t had a chance to ask her when she hung up.

“During my holiday something went strange with the sun. I was going to contact you when my phone rang. It said ‘Doctor’ as the contact but it wasn’t you on the other end, not exactly. I think it was a future you who called me”, Alyssa explained.

“That’s why you sounded relieved on the phone because I hadn’t regenerated”, the Doctor said.

“Yeah”, Alyssa nodded.

“Even if that was future me you were talking to, I don’t plan on regenerating any time soon”, the Doctor assured her.

“Good”, Alyssa said. She leant against the desk while the Doctor turned his sonic on the tower of the computer.

“So how was your holiday apart from the sun going weird?” the Doctor asked.

“Not bad. Rather enjoyable”, Alyssa answered.

“Where did you end up going?” the Time Lord questioned.

Alyssa opened her mouth to reply when the Doctor just managed to get the backup “I’ll tell you later. Let’s go find Martha and tell her”, Alyssa said. The two left the office and ran into Martha outside.

“I’ve restored the backup”, the Doctor said at the same time that Martha said

“I’ve found her”

“What?” the Doctor asked then he saw two leather clad people coming their way. “Run!” he shouted grabbing Alyssa’s uninjured hand. The trio sprinted down corridor and into the stairway. They changed course when the Judoon where coming up the stairs. The Doctor, Martha and Alyssa run along corridors and around corners all the while one of the leather clad men was chasing them. They burst into the radiology room.

“When I say now, press the button”, the Doctor said to the two women before going to a machine attached to the ceiling.

“I don’t know which one”, Martha said.

“Then let’s find out”, Alyssa said pulling out the operators manual. She quickly flicks through it to try and find the right button.

“Now!” the Doctor shouted as the man breaks down the door. Martha slams her hand on the yellow button as she noticed it was the right one in the manual. The room is flooded with radiation and the leather clad man fell down.

“What did you do?” Martha asked.

“Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him dead”, the Doctor explained.

“Isn’t that likely to kill you?” Martha questioned.

“Nah its only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It’s safe for you both to come out. I’ve absorbed it all”, the Doctor said and the two women stepped out from behind the shielding “All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot”. Martha and Alyssa watched as the Doctor hopped on the spot shaking his left foot. He removes his shoe and throws it into the dustbin.

“You’re complelety mad”, Martha said while Alyssa couldn’t help but giggle at his antics.

“Right. I look daft with one shoe”, the Doctor said before he pulled off his other shoe “bare foot on the moon!”

“So what is that thing?” Martha asked crouching down beside the leather clad man. The Doctor crouched next to her while Alyssa went to the machine.

“It’s a Slab. They’re called Slabs. Basic slave drones”, the Time Lord explained. Alyssa pulled out the sonic from the x-ray machine and looked dismayed at it as it was completely burnt out.

“Um…Doctor?” Alyssa called

The Doctor looked up and saw his beloved sonic was damaged. “My sonic screwdriver!”

“I’m sorry Doctor”, Alyssa said when he took it from her.

“Ali I loved my sonic screwdriver”, the Doctor whined.

“I know you did”, Alyssa said patting him on the shoulder “I’m pretty sure Sexy can make you a new one”.

“Doctor! Alyssa!” Martha shouted fed up of trying to tell them what she found.

“Sorry”, the Doctor said tossing his sonic behind him “you called me Doctor”, he added beaming.

“Anyway. Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr Stoker’s blood”, Martha said. Alyssa paled at that “Ali are you ok?”

“Had a bad experience with a vampire”, she confessed.

“Seriously?” Martha gaped.

“Yeah. Nearly killed me twice”, Alyssa said.

“She wasn’t drinking the blood she was assimilating it”, the Doctor said suddenly confusing the two women.

“Come again?” Alyssa asked as he’d just interrupted their conversation.

“Miss Finnegan is an internal shape changer. If she can assimilate Mr Stoker’s blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We’ve got to find her and show her to the Judoon. Come on!”

They started to run again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor, Alyssa and Martha hid by the water cooler watching another Slab walk by. “That’s the thing about Slabs. They always come in pairs”, the Doctor muttered.

“What about you?” Martha asked.

“What about me what?” the Doctor counter questioned.

“Haven’t you got back up? Is Ali your partner or something?” Martha asked. The Doctor and Alyssa exchanged looks.

“Uh humans. We’re stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you’re asking personal questions. Come on”, the Doctor said. He stood up with the other two and came face to face with a Judoon.

“Non-human”, the Judoon declared after shining a blue light in the Time Lord’s face.

“Oh my god you really are!” Martha exclaimed.

“And again!” the Doctor said grabbing Alyssa’s hand and running once more. The trio goes up one flight and enters a corridor where people had Xs on their hands and struggling for air.

“How much Oxygen is there?” Martha asked a nurse who was giving oxygen to a woman via an oxygen tank.

Not enough for all these people. We’re going to run out”, the nurse replied.

“How are you feeling? Are you alright?” the Doctor asked Martha.

“Running on adrenaline”, the dark skinned woman replied.

“Ali?” he asked looking more concerned for her than Martha.

“I’m good”, she replied after she said that, the woman could feel the effects of the decline in oxygen. Alyssa was now getting really worried about her mother with the oxygen was running out and a plasmavore on the loose. She can only hope that her mother was safe.

“What about the Judoon?” Martha asked as they started moving again.

“Great big lung reserves”, the Doctor answered “It won’t slow them down. Where’s Mr Stoker’s office?”

“This way”, Martha said.

\----------------------------

Alyssa stared at Mr Stoker’s pale body when they got to his office. _That was very nearly me_ she thought. She wanted to look away but she couldn’t. The Doctor had to physically lead her out of the room when she didn’t respond to her name. “That was nearly me”, she said quietly.

“But it wasn’t you. It’s never going to be you Ali”, The Doctor promised.

“You can’t promise that”, Alyssa said. 

“Yet I just did”, the Doctor said. Alyssa gave him a small smile, sensing that he meant it. “if I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?” the Time Lord asked, racking his brain. Alyssa’s eyes flickered over to the large sign on the wall. She nudged him and pointed to the sign.

“She’s almost as clever as you”, the Doctor said looking it the sign.

“Find the non-human! Execute”, they heard Judoon say.

“You two stay here. I need time. You’re both going to have to hold them up”, the Doctor said.

“How do we do that?” Martha asked not understanding how they could possibly do what he was asking.

“Forgive me Ali. I wouldn’t normally do this but it could save a thousand lives. It means nothing, honestly nothing” before she could get a word out, he’d cupped her face and softly kissed her. He pulled back and ran off.

Alyssa stood there watching him go surprised by that move “didn’t see that coming”, she murmured touching her lips. 

“That didn’t look like nothing”, Martha commented.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa and Martha waited in middle of the corridor as the Judoon marched toward them. The red head didn’t attempt to move when one of them shone a light in her face. “Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed”, he said. The Judoon pushed her against the wall “what are you?” he demanded. Alyssa didn’t answer “Authorize full body scan”. Alyssa hoped that she was buying the Doctor enough time to stop Miss Finnegan. She was also glad that Martha was keeping it together, she was surprised on how easily the trainee doctor was getting used to everything.

Eventually the Judoon completed their scan on Alyssa. They handed her a document and drew a cross on her hand. She and Martha followed the Judoon down the corridor and into the MRI room. “No”, Alyssa whispered seeing the Doctor on the floor at Miss Finnegan’s feet. She didn’t want to lose it as she didn’t want to have a repeat of last time. “You drunk his blood didn’t you?” she asked.

Miss Finnegan didn’t answer but Martha understood where she was coming from. She snatched a scanner from the Judoon next to her and used it on the old woman. “Oh alright, scan all you like”, Miss Finnegan said with a smug look on her face. It was soon wiped off when the head Judoon declared that she was non-human. They then executed her and swiftly left the hospital leaving Martha and Alyssa to deal with the MRI machine that was starting to act really weird.

“Martha start CPR on the Doctor”, Alyssa said stumbling over to the machine. With the lack of oxygen it was difficult to stand. _Red or blue? Red or blue?_ She glanced over at where Martha was still administrating CPR to the Doctor. “Ah hell”, she muttered pulling on the red plug. Luckily the machine powered down. Alyssa went back over to the Doctor who by now was gasping for air, Martha passed out beside him.

“You did it”, he rasped seeing the machine off.

“Yep”

“My brilliant Ali”, the Doctor said struggling to his feet. He picked up Martha and walked slowly out of the room. Alyssa trailed behind him fighting to stay on her feet. When they reached a ward Alyssa slumped to the floor as her legs didn’t want to work anymore. The woman’s eyes closed as the last of the oxygen was used up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ali!” Alyssa heard her mother shout as she stood outside the hospital with several patients and doctors. She looked over in the direction it came from and saw her mother running towards her.

“Mum you’re ok!” Alyssa said hugging Sarah the moment she was in arms reach.

“You too”, Sarah said moving back to look at her daughter “I was afraid when you didn’t come back. Even more so when I saw those large Rhinos. Please don’t ever run off like that again”

“I promise”, Alyssa said. Sarah pulled her into another hug.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How are you doing with the whole space Rhinos and hospital on the moon?” Alyssa asked giving her mother a mug of tea.

“I would say that the incident was a weird dream but when I look at the crosses on our hands I know it actually happened. To be honest I’m not keen to do that again anytime soon. How about you? How are you doing with it?”

“Ok I guess. It was rather scary, thought of being trapped in a hospital on the moon with the air running out”, Alyssa lied. It was scary but for different reasons such as being stuck in the hospital with a plasmavore.

“It makes you think doesn’t it?” Sarah remarked.

Alyssa looked at her mother, curiously “What does?”

“Meeting those Rhino’s. It makes you think that there is life on other planets”, Sarah said.

“I suppose it does”, Alyssa agreed though she _knew_ that was the case “I think given everything that happened I’m going to miss the rest of work today”.

“That’s probably a good idea”, Sarah agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Alyssa was curled up on her bed with a book when she got a text from the Doctor. She went to her mother’s room after reading it “mum I’m just going to head out for a bit to meet a friend. It that ok?”

“Sure. Have fun”, Sarah replied. Alyssa nodded and headed downstairs. She grabbed her jacket and purse and left the house. Alyssa went to the garden shed, smiling when she saw the blue box.

“Hello again Sexy”, she murmured pushing the door open “hey Doctor I got your text. Whats up?” Alyssa asked walking up the ramp.

“I was thinking about taking Martha on a trip as a thank you for saving my life. Figured you’d want to be here for that”

“Yes I definitely would. And I know where she is”, Alyssa said holding up her phone. She’d exchanged numbers with the woman who asked her if she wanted to come with her to Leo’s birthday party but the red head declined. She told him which pub the party was at and soon they were on their way.

“Ali I want to apologise for kissing you. I shouldn’t have done that”, the Doctor said apologetically. He did feel a little guilty for doing that as Alyssa had a boyfriend. If it had just been a way to hold up the Judoon, he could’ve easily picked Martha but it wasn’t the only reason. Admittedly he was starting to care for her, more than a friend would.

“Don’t worry about it. It was the only way to stall the Judoon and buy you enough time”, Alyssa said. She’d decided earlier not to make a big deal about it. It was to save everyone in the hospital after all. “So shall we go meet up with Martha then?” she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she left the TARDIS. Alyssa and the Doctor waited by the entrance to the alleyway that faced the pub. Eventually a blonde haired woman came storming out followed by Martha, another dark skinned woman and a dark skinned man. There was an altercation in which the blonde stormed off and the man chased after her. Martha looked across the street and noticed the Doctor and Alyssa standing there. She followed them as they headed into the alleyway.

“I went to the moon today”, she said to the pair who were now standing next to a blue box.

“A bit more peaceful than down here”, the Doctor said.

“You never even told me who you are”, Martha said.

“He’s the Doctor”, Alyssa said.

“What sort of species?” Martha queried “It's not every day I get to ask that”.

“I'm a Time Lord”, the Doctor replied.

“Right! Not pompous at all, then”, Martha sassed.

“I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip with us”, the Doctor said.

“What, into space?” Martha asked.

“Well…” the Doctor drawled.

“But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad”, Martha said. She was interested but she did have other important things to do.

“Martha if it helps, the Doctor can travel in time as well”, Alyssa offered.

Get out of here”, Martha said not believing the empath.

“I can”, the Doctor insisted.

“Come on now, that's going too far”

“You’ll have to show her Doctor”, Alyssa said. The Time Lord nodded and went inside the TARDIS. Alyssa stood by Martha watching her expression as the box disappeared and then reappeared a second later. The Doctor comes out holding his tie in his hand.

“Told you”, he said putting his tie back on.

“No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?” Martha asked.

“Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden”, the Doctor said seriously “Except for cheap tricks”, he added with a smile.

“And that's your spaceship?” Martha asked, sceptical.

“It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space”, Alyssa replied “but mostly I call her Sexy”.

“Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. The three of us would be a bit intimate”, Martha said putting a hand on the blue box.

“Take a look”, the Doctor said pushing the door open.

“No, no, no”, Martha said gaping at the sheer size inside. She quickly backed out “But it's just a box”, she said going around the entire blue box “But it's huge”. Martha then went back inside trying to figure out how that was even possible. Alyssa and the Doctor followed her in. “How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside”, she said with the Doctor mouthing the last part making Alyssa giggle.

“Is it? I hadn't noticed”, the Doctor said sarcastically and Alyssa laughed again. He smiled at her before closing the door.

“Shall we get going Doctor?” Alyssa asked going up to the console.

“Yep”, the Doctor said joining her.

“But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?” Martha asked walking up the ramp.

“Just me”, the Doctor replied.

“Hey!” Alyssa exclaimed.

“And Ali”, the Time Lord added.

“So it’s just the two of you?” Martha asked.

“I use to have another friend travelling with me. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together”, the Doctor vaguely keeping his focus on the console, flicking switches.

“Where is she now?” Martha asked.

“With her family. Happy. She's fine…she's….not that you're replacing her”, the Doctor replied looking up at Martha.

“What about Ali?” Martha asked “You did kiss her”.

“That was a genetic transfer”, the Doctor said.

“What he said”, Alyssa added when Martha looked at her “but you are wearing a tight suit”, she teased.

“Now, don't!”

“And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask one of us on a date”, Martha added.

“Stop it”, the Doctor said firmly as the two women teased him.

“For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans”, Martha said.

“Me too. In fact I have my own human, Ben”, Alyssa put in.

“You’ve got a boyfriend?” Martha asked, looking at her in surprise. With the way the Doctor was around her and that kiss… she was sure something was going on between them.

“Yep. Been with him for nearly two years I believe”. Alyssa told her.

“Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?” the Doctor said with his hand on the lever to dematerialise the TARDIS.

“No”, Martha said.

“I am. Allonsy!” Alyssa cheered. The Doctor threw her a grin before he pulled the lever.

“Off we go”, the Doctor said and pulled the lever. The TARDIS shook as it vanished. The trio hung on, Alyssa finding it tricky with one hand still in the removable cast.

“Blimey, it's a bit bumpy”, Martha commented.

“Welcome aboard, Miss Jones”, the Doctor said reaching over extending his hand.

“It's my pleasure, Mister Smith, Miss Palmer”, Martha said shaking his hand.

“Likewise Martha”, Alyssa said.


	10. Shakespeare Code

“But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?” Martha asked while clinging onto the console.

“Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything”, the Doctor said “Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight”.

The TARDIS jerks to a halt and Martha is knocked to the floor. Alyssa would’ve most likely joined her if it wasn’t for the Doctor’s arm around her waist. “Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?” Martha asked.

“Yes, and I failed it. Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only”, the Doctor replied. He walked down the ramp to the doors “Outside this door, brave new world”, he said.

“Where are we?” Martha asked as she and Alyssa joined him.

“Take a look. After you”, the Doctor replied opening the door. Martha left the TARDIS and was amazed.

“Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time”, Martha said taking in their surroundings.

“I can never get used to this”, Alyssa remarked walking ahead of them. She turned back “when are we?”

“Mind out”, the Doctor said grabbing her hand and pulling her up against him as a man empties his slop bucket from an upstairs window.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said. Martha looked at the pair with a bemused expression. Yeah…they were more than just friends. She cleared her throat bringing the two of them out of gazing into each other’s eyes.

“So when are we?” she asked.

“London. Around about 1599”, the Doctor replied, shifting his hold on Alyssa to take hold of the hand that wasn’t sprained.

“Where are we going first?” Martha queried.

“Well if I’m right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to…” the Time Lord ran down the street, pulling Alyssa with him, not stopping until he reached the Globe Theatre “the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe…”

“It’s a tetra decagon. Fourteen sides”, Alyssa said interrupting him. She remembered that little titbit of information from her English class at school when her teacher was talking about Shakespeare.

“And containing the man himself”, the Doctor added.

“Whoa, you don't mean. Is Shakespeare in there?” Martha asked, rather giddy at the prospect of meeting the playwright.

“Yep”, Alyssa replied.

“Miss Jones, Miss Palmer, will you accompany me to the theatre?” the Doctor asked offering both arms to them.

“Mister Smith, I will”, Martha replied taking one of his arms.

“Watching a play by Shakespeare in the Globe Theatre sounds like fun. Count me in”, Alyssa said linking her arm through his other one.

“When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare”, the Doctor said to Martha.

“I could get sectioned”, Martha said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?” Martha asked after the play had finished.

“Ah men dressed in drag”, Alyssa sighed “London never changes”.

“Where's Shakespeare?” Martha asked, craning her neck, trying to spot the man “I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?”

“Author! Author!” a man shouted and soon the crowd started chanting it. 

“Well, they do now”, the Doctor said. The chants turned into applause as the one and only Shakespeare came out on the stage.

“He's a bit different from his portraits”, Martha commented

“He’s better looking than his portraits”, Alyssa said.

“Definitely”, the dark skinned woman agreed. 

“Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words”

“Maybe we should leave and let the Doctor fan boy over Shakespeare. We could take Sexy for a spin”, Alyssa whispered to Martha. She was going to reply when the playwright spoke.

“Ah, shut your big fat mouths!”

“Oh, well”, the Doctor said clearly disappointed.

“You should never meet your heroes”, Martha said.

“You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig. I know what you're all saying. Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius”, Shakespeare said and then bowed. “When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won”, he added. _But there isn’t a sequel_ Alyssa thought. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. She had the feeling that Shakespeare was made to say that but wasn’t sure how or why.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labour's Won”, Martha said as they filed out with the rest.

“Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why”, the Doctor said

“Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint”, Martha suggested.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea Martha”, Alyssa said still couldn’t shake the feeling she got in the theatre. 

“How come it disappeared in the first place?” Martha asked.

“Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the Tardis, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer”, the Doctor said.

Eventually the trio find where Shakespeare was staying. “Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?” the Doctor asked entering the room.

“Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove...” Shakespeare then noticed both Alyssa and Martha “Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me”. The writer then turned to Burbage and Kempe “You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go”, he said.

“Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muses”, Dolly said ushering out the other two men.

“Sweet ladies”, Shakespeare said as the trio sat down in front of his table “Such unusual clothes. So fitted”

“Er, verily, forsooth, egads”, Martha said trying to sound like the Elizabethan people.

“Martha don’t do that”, Alyssa said knowing that you only had to talk normally to them. 

“I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and these are my companions, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Alyssa Palmer”, the Doctor said showing Shakespeare the psychic paper.

“Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank”, the playwright stated.

“Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius”, the Doctor said happily.

“No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones. It says so”, Martha said looking at it and seeing the words.

“And I say it's blank”, Shakespeare said. 

“Psychic paper. Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch”, the Doctor said tucking the psychic paper in his coat.

“Psychic?” Shakespeare asked, intrigued by the word “Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady and lovely woman with fire hair?”

Alyssa stiffened at his remark. The guy at convention said the same thing before the ‘head game’. “Excuse me”, she said before bolting out of the room. The Doctor quickly followed as did Martha.

“Ali what’s wrong?” he asked seeing her shaking.

“The guy at the convention called me that too”, Alyssa replied “before he...before he…” she clutched her hair tightly “oh god…”

The Doctor gently pried her hands out her hair “do you want to go back to the TARDIS?” he asked.

“But…the lost play?” Alyssa started.

“Doesn’t matter”, the Doctor cut in “what matters is you”.

“We have to find out about the lost play”, Alyssa insisted, though she didn’t sound so sure.

“Martha and I can found out about it”, the Doctor said “after we get you back to the TARDIS”. The Time Lord put an arm around her and led her away, Martha following.

“Excuse me”, a man with expensive said, pushing past the trio rather rudely.

“Some people are so rude”, Martha muttered, the Doctor hummed in agreement.

The trio were barely 10 feet away from the Inn when they heard a scream. The Doctor, Alyssa and Martha spun around to see the rude man stagger across the courtyard, spewing water. “That’s not normal”, the empath stated as they raced toward him.

“Got to get the heart going”, Martha said when he collapsed on the cobblestones “sir, you’re going to be alright”. She tried to perform CPR on the man but water gushed out of his mouth.

“Really not normal”, Alyssa repeated.

“I've never seen a death like it”, the Doctor said “His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow”. Alyssa felt eyes on them and looked up to see a maid watching them from the balcony. There was something about the way she was looking at them…it made her think she was somehow involved.

“Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away”, the Doctor said to a woman, Dolly, who was nearby.

“Yes, sir”, Dolly said.

“I'll do it, ma'am”, the maid offered. Dolly nodded and the maid walked off but not before making eye contact with Alyssa. 

“And why are you telling them that?” Martha asked.

“This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft”, the Doctor explained.

“Okay, what was it then?” Martha asked.

“Witchcraft”, the Doctor replied seriously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I got you two rooms, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Jones and Miss Palmer are just across the landing”, Dolly said to the three of them when they went back the Shakespeare’s room. At Alyssa’s insistence, the Doctor agreed to let her stay with them while they investigated this new turn of events. The playwright had apologised profusely to her, he hadn’t meant to cause her any pain.

“Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?” Shakespeare remarked. Alyssa had to press her lips together to prevent a snort from coming out. She still couldn’t believe the Doctor told Shakespeare that they were from the land of Freedonia. Though it could have been worse, he could’ve said Balamory.

“Where a woman can do what she likes”, Martha replied.

“And you Miss Palmer, you have a gift. One you don’t know the full extent of” _how does he know?_ Alyssa thought, surprised.

“And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?” Shakespeare asked turning to the Doctor.

“I do a lot of reading”, the Doctor replied.

“A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do” Shakespeare turned to Martha “And you? You look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me” he looked at Alyssa “But not to you Miss Palmer”

“I think we should say goodnight”, Martha said and left the room. Alyssa leaves also.

“You and the Doctor share a room. I’ll take the other”, she said to the woman and entered one of the rooms. Truthfully she wanted to be alone so she could think. She was slightly bothered by the way the maid looked at her. As if she knew that she had abilities. Alyssa couldn’t sense anything different about her but then again she couldn’t tell that Tanya was a monster until it was nearly too late.

“I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours”

“All the world's a stage”, the Doctor quoted.

“Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor”

“Nighty night, Shakespeare”, the Doctor said and left.

\--------------------

“Budge up a bit, then. Sorry, there's not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag”, Martha said after the Doctor handed her a tooth brush and they had a quick conversation about the possibility of magic.

“There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Well Ali might be able to. There’s something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing”, the Doctor said. He then realised that Alyssa was next door.

“Where are you going?” Martha asked when the Doctor got up.

“I’m just going to talk to Ali. Get some sleep Martha”, he replied and walked out of the room.

“Come in”, he heard Alyssa call after he knocked. “Hey Doctor. Whats up?” she asked when he came in.

“I just wanted to talk about what happened. I know there is something I’m missing but I can’t see it”, the Doctor replied closing the door and sitting down on the bed.

“Well I know there’s something strange going on. When Shakespeare declared that he was going to put on Loves Labours Won, it didn’t feel right. I can’t explain it but it felt like someone or something was making him say that. Then there’s that maid. I don’t think she’s quite human”, Alyssa explained.

“What makes you say that?” the Doctor asked.

“It’s just a feeling I have. I’m not sure if it’s the psychic thing or something else but I know she’s not what she seems. What I do know for certain is that she had something to do with Lynley’s death”, Alyssa explained twisting a strand of hair.

“Ali there’s something you’re not telling me. What is it?” the Doctor asked.

“That maid whoever she is, is aware that I know her involvement because of that look she gave me before leaving to get the constable. Or she’s figured out I’m a kind of psychic”, Alyssa replied. She started to fiddle with her charm bracelet “Either way I’m a little…afraid”, Alyssa admitted. If that maid could cause someone to drown on land, she dreaded to think what she might do to her for what she knew.

“Ali, whatever is going on here I won’t let anything happen to you”, the Doctor said taking her non-casted hand.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said.

“Get some sleep Ali”, the Doctor said after she tried to supress a yawn.

“What about you?” Alyssa yawned.

“I’ll be fine in the chair”, he replied.

“Nope you are not going to sit there all night”, Alyssa said getting up and stopping him from sitting in the wooden chair “stay awake or rest I don’t mind but you can do that in the bed”, she added.

“Fine”, the Time Lord agreed.

“Goodnight Doctor”, Alyssa said after they’d gotten into bed.

“Goodnight Ali”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa woke when she heard a scream. She and the Doctor scrambled out of bed hurrying to Shakespeare’s. When they got there, Dolly was on the floor. Martha goes to the window while the Doctor and Alyssa went to Dolly. Shakespeare could only just stare at the unmoving innkeeper.

“Her heart gave out. She died of fright”, the Doctor said.

“Doctor? Ali”? Martha called still looking out the window.

“What did you see?” the Doctor asked when he and Alyssa joined the other woman at the window.

“A witch”, Martha replied.

“Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit”, Shakespeare said as they sat around his desk.

“Rage, rage against the dying of the light”, the Doctor quoted.

“I might use that”, Shakespeare said.

“You can't. It's someone else's”, Alyssa said.

“But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you”, Martha said to the playwright.

“You're accusing me?” Shakespeare asked.

“No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches”, Martha insisted.

“I have? When was that?” Shakespeare questioned, confused.

“Not, not quite yet”, the Doctor said knowing that the play she was talking about hadn’t been written by Shakespeare yet.

“Peter Streete spoke of witches”, the playwright told the trio.

“Who's Peter Streete?” the Doctor asked.

“Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe”, Shakespeare replied.

“The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe! Come on!” the Doctor shouted jumping up from the chair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?” the Doctor asked when they got to the Globe Theatre.

“It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well”, Shakespeare explained.

“Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen”, the Doctor mumbled.

“There's fourteen lines in a sonnet”, Martha said.

“So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetra decagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!” the Doctor said his mind working hard to figure it out. He was also thinking about what Alyssa said that someone made Shakespeare say that there will be a sequel, the lost play.

“This is just a theatre”, Shakespeare insisted.

“Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that…”

“It's like Sexy. Small wooden box with all that power inside”, Alyssa said.

“I like that Ali. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?” the Doctor asked.

“You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind”, Shakespeare answered.

“Why? What happened?” Martha queried.

“Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled”, Shakespeare explained.

“Where is he now?” the Doctor asked

“Bedlam”, Shakespeare replied.

“What's Bedlam?” Martha asked.

“The madhouse”, Alyssa replied.

“We're going to go there. Right now. Come on”, the Doctor said.

“Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand”, Shakespeare said. Before the four of them left two young men enter “Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up. As if. She never does”, he said handing over the finished play.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors”, Shakespeare said as they headed to Bedlam.

“This country's ruled by a woman”, Martha retorted.

“Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you both are royal beauties”, Shakespeare flirted.

“Hold on Will. You’ve got a wife in the country”, Alyssa said to him.

“But this is Town”, Will pointed out.

“Come on. We can all have a good flirt later”, the Doctor said wanting to get to Bedlam as soon as possible without all the chatting.

“Is that a promise, Doctor?” Shakespeare asked with a teasing tone.

“Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air. Now move!” Doctor said. To be honest he’d rather Shakespeare didn’t flirt with Alyssa. It was fine if the playwright wanted to do that with Martha but Alyssa… it just didn’t feel right.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam”, the keeper said to the Time Lord.

“No, I don't!”

“Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies”, the Keeper said and with that he walked down the corridor. Alyssa shuffled on the spot. She’d felt uncomfortable the moment they had entered the hospital. It was like being back at Ellie’s wake only 10 times worse. The Doctor put his arm around the woman seeing that she was uneasy.

“So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?” Martha asked shocked that Shakespeare could do such a thing.

“Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia”

“But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?” Martha pressed.

“I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose”, Shakespeare replied.

“Mad in what way?” Martha asked.

“You lost your son”, the Doctor said softly.

“My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there”, Shakespeare explained sadly.

“I didn't know. I'm sorry”, the Doctor murmured.

“It made me question everything”, Shakespeare sighed “The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good”.

“You should write that down”, the Doctor suggested.

“Maybe not. A bit pretentious?” Shakespeare asked.

“This way, my lord!” the Keeper called.

The group walked down the corridor to where the Keeper of the hospital was waiting for them. “They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength”, he said as they entered the cell.

“I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!” the Doctor shouted at him. The keeper of the hospital left. The Doctor tried to talk to Peter but he wasn’t answering so he decided a different tact. He placed his fingers on the man’s temples “Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go”

The Doctor lies Peter down on his cot “Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches”, he said. Alyssa stood by the Doctor as the man began

“Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits”, Peter said recounting what the witches told him to do.

“Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?” the Doctor asked.

“All Hallows Street”, Peter replied.

“Too many words”, a woman who looked exactly like a stereotypical witch said suddenly appearing next to Alyssa and the Doctor.

“What the hell?” Martha said startled by her appearance.

“Just one touch of the heart”, the woman said. She went to put her hand on Pete’s chest but it was stopped inches from it by a seemingly invisible force. The Doctor realised that it was Alyssa who was stopping the witch from touching Peter. The witch was shoved backward.

“You will not touch him”, Alyssa said moving to stand in front of the cot and face the witch.

“Witch! I'm seeing a witch!” Shakespeare exclaimed.

“Lilith was right about you, you are different”, the woman said, eyeing Alyssa.

“That’s one way of putting it”, the empath said.

“Shame that you’re going to have to die”, the witch said.

Alyssa once again stopped her hand for this time touching her. The Doctor knew she probably won’t be able to keep it up for long. “I know you”, he said.

“None on Earth has knowledge of us”, the witch said trying to force her hand towards the red haired woman’s chest.

“Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!” the Doctor declared pointing at the so called witch. The now named Carrionite screams and vanishes in a slow flash of light. Alyssa gasped and sank to the floor, her head pounding in the effort to stop the Carrionite from killing her.

“What did you do?” Martha asked.

“I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic”, he replied “are you ok?” he asked Alyssa holding out his hand.

“I will be”, she replied taking his hand and he helped her up. 

“But there's no such thing as magic”

“Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead”, the Doctor explained.

“Use them for what?” Shakespeare asked. He was rather amazed by what he’d seen Alyssa had done.

“The end of the world”, Alyssa murmured leaning against the Doctor.

\------------------

“The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend”, the Doctor explained when they got back the Shakespeare’s room.

“Well, I'm going for real”, Shakespeare said.

“But what do they want?”

“A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft”, the Doctor said, seriously.

“But how?” Martha asked.

“They’re going use the play, Loves Labours Won. Doctor you said the Carrionites get their power from words right? And what better way to bring about the end of the world as we know it then through a play written by a master of words”, Alyssa explained “that’s why Lynley had to die. He was going to prevent the play from being acted out tonight. And poor Dolly must’ve come into this room at the wrong moment. Seen something that she wasn’t supposed to, that’s why the Carrionites killed her”. 

“What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?” Martha asked.

“Finishing the play”, Shakespeare replied.

“What happens on the last page?” the Doctor asked.

“The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them”

“That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Ali is right, they are going to use the play. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, Alyssa and I will track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play”, the Doctor said after locating the street that Peter mentioned. Alyssa, Martha and the Doctor left the inn and made their way to All Hallows Street.

“It’s that house”, Alyssa said pointing to a one particular house in the street.

“How do you know?” Martha asked.

“I can sense the witch inside”, Alyssa replied.

As they approached the house, the front door creaks open. “I take it we're expected”, the Doctor said as the trio headed up to the attic.

“Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time”, Lilith said to him.

“Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite! What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?” Martha asked wondering why it didn’t work.

“The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones”, Lilith said pointing at her. Martha falls backwards into the Doctor's arms.

“What have you done?” the Doctor demanded laying Martha down. Alyssa checked her pulse

“She’s ok. Just unconscious”, she said when she found the woman’s pulse still going strong.

“It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time”, Lilith said. She looked at Alyssa “the woman you promised that you wouldn’t let anyone harm her, I name thee Alyssa Palmer” with those words Alyssa slumped unconscious next to Martha.

Eventually Martha regained consciousness. She shook Alyssa’s shoulder when she saw Lilith hovering on her broom outside the window. “Ali wake up”, she said shaking her harder. 

“Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module”, the Doctor said seeing the doll.

“What use is your science now?” she asked before stabbing the doll. The Time Lord cried out in pain and collapsed. Lilith then flew away. Martha managed to get the Doctor’s other heart working again after hitting him on the back.

“What did I miss?” Alyssa asked as she woke.

“Quite a bit. Now we need to get to the Globe Theatre”, the Doctor replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We're going the wrong way!” Martha yelled as they ran down the street.

“No, we're not!” the Doctor called back.

“Yes we are spaceman!” Alyssa shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him the right way. When they reach the theatre, a red glow hangs over it.

“Stage door!” the Doctor shouts darting towards it. The trio found a groggy Shakespeare backstage “Stop the play. I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!”

“Doctor moan at him later. We’ve got to stop the Carrionites”, Alyssa said.

“Right you are”, the Doctor agreed. He runs out onto the, followed by Martha, Alyssa and Shakespeare.

“The Doctor. He lives. Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come. They come!” Lilith shouted holding up a crystal ball out into the red light and bat-like creatures fly into the theatre. They circle a bit then fly up into the sky.

“Come on, Will! History needs you!” the Doctor said loudly as to be heard over the noise.

“But what can I do?”

“Reverse it! The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it”, Alyssa replied.

“But what words? I have none ready!” Shakespeare exclaimed.

“You're William Shakespeare!” the Doctor countered.

“But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision”, Shakespeare said not believing that he could do what the others expected of him.

“Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise”

“Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!”

“No! Words of power!” Lilith cried.

“Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points…”

“Seven six one three nine oh!” the Doctor put in.

“Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…”

“Expelliarmus!” Martha shouted.

“Expelliarmus!” the Doctor and Alyssa also shouted together.

“Expelliarmus!” Shakespeare yelled

“Good old JK!”

The Carrionites scream. “The deep darkness! They are consumed!” Lilith exclaimed. The Carrionites are sucked into a tornado, along with all the extant pages of the play.

“Love's Labours Won. There it goes”, the Doctor said watching the pages go. The sky clears with a flash and bang. After a few moments, someone starts clapping, then all the audience joins in.

“They think it was all special effects?” Martha asked.

“Your effect is special indeed”, Shakespeare said. Alyssa rolled her eyes at his poor attempt to flirt. Martha seemed to agree because she said

“It's not your best line”. She, Alyssa and Shakespeare bowed while the Doctor goes up the empty box to collect the crystal the Carrionites were now trapped in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer”, Shakespeare said making a joke.

“I don't get it”, Martha said.

“Me neither”, Alyssa agreed from where she sat on the edge of the stage.

“Then give me a joke from Freedonia”

“Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, Oi mate, you're Bard”, Martha said. Alyssa smiled at the joke but Shakespeare didn’t get it. The playwright pulled Martha towards him.

“I've only just met you”, Martha said.

“The Doctor may never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?” Shakespeare asked. Alyssa made sure to keep herself facing the large area in front of the stage.

“I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink”, Martha commented. Alyssa had to laugh at that. She turned around to say something when The Doctor enters wearing a small stiff ruff and carrying an animal skull. Alyssa giggled at his appearance. “Good props store back there. I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax”, he said.

“Whats a Sycorax?” Alyssa asked.

“I’ll tell you later”, the Doctor said.

“Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well”, Shakespeare said.

“I should be on ten percent. How's your head?” the Doctor asked.

“Still aching”

“Here, I got you this”, the Doctor said taking the ruff off and puts it on Shakespeare “Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you”. _Now he looks like the portraits_ Alyssa thought looking at him.

“What about the play?” Martha asked.

“Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky”, the Doctor replied.

“My lost masterpiece”, Shakespeare lamented.

“You could write it up again”, Martha suggested.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten”, Alyssa said. 

“Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet”

“Hamnet?” Martha said in surprise.

“Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the Tardis where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia”, the Doctor said.

“You mean travel on through time and space”, Shakespeare stated, making all three of them stare at him in surprise.

“You what?”

“You're from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha and Alyssa are from the future. It's not hard to work out”, Shakespeare explained.

“That's incredible. You are incredible”, the Doctor said, proudly.

“We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art lovelier and more temperate”

Two young men enter and excitedly tell Shakespeare that the Queen wanted to see the play. “Queen Elizabeth the First!” the Doctor said when she entered with two pikemen.

“Doctor?”

“What?” the Time Lord gaped.

“My sworn enemy”, Elizabeth said

“What?”

“Off with his head!” the queen ordered.

“Run!” Alyssa shouted grabbing the Doctor’s hand and she dragged him out of the theatre.

“Stop in the name of the Queen!” the Pikemen shout as they chased the three time travellers through the street.

“What have you done to upset her?” Martha asked ash they ran.

“How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out”, the Doctor said sounding rather excited. When they reached the TARDIS and he let them in “That's something to look forward to”, he added.

“Just get in”, Alyssa said pushing him inside as arrows started to be fired at them. She shut the door and sat down on the floor.

“Never a dull moment with you two is it?” Martha asked.

“Nope”, Alyssa agreed.


	11. Gridlock

“Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the Tardis, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?” the Doctor asked flipping levers on the console. Alyssa had gone to lay down as her head was still hurting from what she did in the hospital.

“No complaints from me”, Martha replied.

“How about a different planet?” the Doctor suggested.

“Can we go to yours?” Martha questioned.

“Ah, there's plenty of other places”, the Doctor said waving off her suggestion.

“Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?” Martha pressed.

“Well, it's beautiful, yeah”, the Doctor replied. They were getting into a topic that he didn’t really want to talk about.

“Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?” Martha asked imaging what the home of the Time Lords was like.

“I suppose it is”, the Doctor agreed.

“Great big temples and cathedrals!”

“Yeah”, the Doctor said thinking about his home. He wasn’t really comfortable talking about what happened to his people. He hadn’t even discussed it with Alyssa yet then again she never asked him which he was grateful for.

“Lots of planets in the sky?” Martha asked. She didn’t know that it was a difficult subject for him to talk about.

“The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow”, he replied picturing it clearly in his mind.

“Can we go there?” Martha asked now very interested in seeing his planet.

“Nah. Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home”, the Doctor replied dashing around the console tweaking the settings as he went. “Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built”, he said “but first I need to get Ali. Can’t explore without her”. The Doctor went to the red head’s room and went in “how are you feeling?”

“My head still hurts”, Alyssa replied rolling over so she could look at him.

“Do you think you’re up to coming out? I was going to show you and Martha New New York”, the Doctor said.

“That sounds like it could be fun. I think I’m going to pass but that doesn’t mean you and Martha can’t go”, Alyssa said.

“Are you sure?” the Doctor asked, not wanting to go without her.

“Yes. Go show Martha New New York”, Alyssa replied easily picking up his concern for her which wasn’t helping her headache much “I’ll be fine. I’ve got Sexy to keep me company. Enjoy yourself and don’t get into too much trouble mister”.

The Doctor raised his brows “Trouble? I never get into trouble”

“Yeah right. Of course you don’t. Now clear off spaceman”, Alyssa said rolling over to face the wall. She closed her eyes and heard the door close as the Doctor left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa jerked awake when she suddenly got a feeling something was about to happen. She grabbed her jacket and left the TARDIS. The woman walked quickly wanting to find her friends as soon as possible. She finally spotted them talking up ahead but when she started to approach them she was grabbed from behind. “Hey!” Alyssa exclaimed making her friends turn around. The Doctor tried to come to her aid but the woman who was with the man currently holding Alyssa hostage pointed a gun at him.

“I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all”, the man said retreating with Alyssa. His partner backing off with him keeping the gun trained on both the Doctor and Martha.

“Let her go! I'm warning you, let her go!” the Doctor shouted as the red head struggled to get loose. Alyssa didn’t want to use her powers if she could help it. “Whatever you want, I can help. The three of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go”, the Doctor said desperate.

“I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry”, the woman apologised before darting through the green door after her partner and their hostage.

“You better let me go right now!” Alyssa demanded as she’s roughly escorted down the passageway. She squirmed in the man’s grip trying to make it as hard as possible and to hopefully allowing the Doctor and Martha to get to her.

“Give her some Sleep”, the man said to the woman as he was struggling to keep hold of Alyssa.

“Don’t you dare”, Alyssa said as she saw the woman pull a token out of her pocket.

“It's just Sleep Fourteen”

“I don’t bloody care what it is. Don’t do it”, Alyssa said preparing to use her powers. Unfortunately the woman didn’t listen and reached for her neck to press the token on her skin. Alyssa shoved her backwards with a little psychic energy but not before she’d managed to press the token against the red head’s neck. Alyssa’s eyes fluttered shut and she went limp.

By the time the Doctor and Martha had caught up with the two people who’d taken Alyssa, they were too late. “Alyssa!” the Doctor shouted as he and Martha watched the vehicle that had their friend and her captors took off.

“What do we do now?” Martha asked.

“We find out where those people are taking Ali and then we get her back”, the Doctor replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _First Carrionites use some sort of spell now I drugged with a mood. I’m really starting to hate being forced to sleep_ Alyssa thought when she woke. She pulled the sticker from her neck. Her two captors where sitting up in front talking, they hadn’t noticed that she was now awake. Alyssa looked at the gun that was in front of her. _I’ve got something better_ she thought focusing on the steering wheel.

“What the?” the man said when the steering wheel got stuck.

“Take me back right now”, Alyssa demanded.

“Are you doing that?” the man asked.

“Yes. I’ll let it go when you agree to take me back”

“What's your name?” the woman asked wanting to calm her down.

“Alyssa Palmer”, Alyssa replied “now are you going to take me back?”

“Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo. And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friend”

“Really?” she asked not believing them even though her sense was telling her too. She didn’t want to trust it especially since she still had a slight headache left over from the Shakespeare adventure. It didn’t help using her abilities on her captors in the alleyway either.

“I swear! Look. Honesty patch”, Cheen said pushing her hair back to show her the honesty sticker on her neck. Alyssa stopped using her powers on the steering wheel so Milo could use it.

“All the same, it's still kidnapping!” Alyssa said angry about being kidnapped and drugged “where are we, anyway?” she asked getting up from the bed and looking at the front window.

“We're on the motorway”, Milo replied.

“What's that, then? Fog?”

“That's the exhaust fumes”, Cheen replied.

“We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, because…” Milo began.

“Well, because of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy”, Cheen finished.

“Congratulations. If you’re having a baby then you shouldn’t be wearing that”, Alyssa said peeling the honesty sticker from Cheen’s neck.

“This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take a while, because then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least its direct”, Milo explained.

“It's only ten miles”, Cheen added.

“How long is it going to take?” Alyssa asked. 10 miles didn’t seem too bad to her.

“About six years”, the brunette woman replied.

“What?”

“Be just in time for him to start school”

“No, sorry, hold on. Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?”

“You don’t know?” Milo asked and Alyssa shook her head.

“Where are you from anyway?” Cheen asked curios as to how the red haired woman didn’t know about the motorway.

“Oh, quite far. So why is it going to take that long?”

“Because of the traffic jam. Pretty much everyone is on the motorway going somewhere”, Milo said.

“You hungry?” Cheen asked as they dropped down the rows of cars.

“A little bit”, Alyssa replied. Cheen handed her a biscuit which she thanked her for. “But how far down is it to this fast lane?”

“Oh, its right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumour has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour”, Milo replied.

“Blimey 30 miles an hour. That's, like, crazy”, Alyssa said sarcastically. She glanced around the tiny vehicle “how on earth are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny”

“Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food”

At that Alyssa dropped her biscuit on the floor all of a sudden losing her appetite. 

“Oh, another gap. This is brilliant”, Milo said and they dropped down another level.

“Car sign in”, the computer said.

“Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much”, Milo declared sounding rather happy.

“Please drive safely”, the computer said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa sat on the bed fiddling with the charm bracelet on her wrist as the car continues to descend. She really hoped that she wasn’t going to be stuck in this car for 6 years. _I hope the Doctor and Martha are ok_ she thought wondering where her friends were and if they were ok.

“See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching”, Milo said after a moment.

“What's that? It's coming from underneath”, Alyssa said when she and the couple heard a distant growling.

“It's that noise, doesn't it? It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true”, Cheen said. She sounded a mix of afraid and excited at the same time to Alyssa.

“What stories?”

“It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents”

“No, but the stories are much better. They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you”

 _Great I’m stuck in a tin can with two complete strangers and it’s possible that there is a monster on the motorway_ Alyssa thought. She wasn’t going to freak out because that wasn’t going to help her or her travelling companions.

“But like I said. Air vents. Going down to the next layer”, Milo said manoeuvring the car down another level.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car dropped several more levels before a woman appeared on the monitor. This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation”, the blonde woman said happily “This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe”

A song then began to play on the monitor. Alyssa joined in with Cheen and Milo as they sang along.

_On a hill far away stood an Old Rugged Cross_

_The emblem of suffering and shame_

_And I love that old cross where the dearest and best_

_For a world of lost sinners was slain_

_So I'll cherish the Old Rugged Cross_

_Till my trophies at last I lay down_

_And I will cling to the Old Rugged Cross_

_And exchange it some day for a crown_

_To the Old Rugged Cross, I will ever be true_

_It's shame and reproach, gladly bear_

_Then He'll call me some day to my home far away_

_Where His glory forever I'll share_

_And I'll cherish the Old Rugged Cross_

_Till my trophies at last I lay down_

_And I will cling to the Old Rugged Cross_

_And exchange it some day for a crown_

Alyssa wiped away a tear that had formed during the song. Cheen also looked like she had tears in her eyes. Not long after the song had finished the computer declared that they had reached the fast lane. “We made it. The fast lane”, Milo said happily exchanging smiles with his wife.

~Brannigan's car~

“If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own”, the Doctor said after Brannigan refused to take them to the fast lane. He just wanted to get Alyssa back safe.

“Doctor what are you doing?” Martha asked as he knelt down in the middle of the car scanning the floor with his sonic.

“Finding my own way. I usually do”, the Doctor replied. He found the trap door and sonics it open. The Doctor removes his coat and hands it to Martha “Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat”, he said sitting down by the trap door, legs dangling out.

“Why am I looking after this?”

“Because you’re staying here. I’ll come back for you once I find Ali”, the Doctor replied.

“But you can't jump”, Valerie said

“If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens”

“This Ali. She must mean an awful lot to you", Brannigan said knowing how persistent he was in finding his friend. 

“She does, more than you know”, the Doctor said. He and Alyssa had been through so much in the short space of time and he’d grown to care for her. Martha watches as the Doctor drops onto the roof of the car below.

“He's completely insane!” Valerie exclaimed.

“That, and a bit magnificent!” Brannigan said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Try again”, Cheen said and Milo taps Exit 1 on the monitor.

“Brooklyn turnoff one, closed”, the computer told them. Milo tried the next Exit but the computer said the same thing for that one. 

“What do we do?” Cheen asked.

“We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back round, they'll be open”, Milo replied.

“You still want to call that air vents?” Alyssa asked when they heard the rumbling noise again.

“What else could it be?” Milo asked.

“What the hell is that?” Cheen asked trying to stay calm but from the expression on her face, she looked worried.

“It's just the hydraulics”, Milo said assuring his wife.

“It sounds like it's alive”, Alyssa commented.

“It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that”, Milo insisted. _Nothing human can but something might be able to_ Alyssa thought shuddering.

“Calling Car four six five diamond six. Repeat, calling Car four six five diamond six”, a voice called over their communicator.

“This is Car four six five diamond six. Who's that? Where are you?” Milo asked.

“I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind”, the woman replied “Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?”

“We only have permission to go down. We need the Brooklyn Flyover”, Milo said.

“It's closed. Go back up”

“We can't. We'll just go round”

“Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed. We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?” the woman asked. She sounded terrified. The trio in Milo’s vehicle heard a roar.

“That's the air vents”, Milo insisted although he didn’t sound so sure anymore.

“What are you some stupid kid? Get out of here!” the woman shouted.

“What was that?” Alyssa asked when they all heard a big thump through the communicator.

“I can't move! They've got us!”

Alyssa went to the back wall and closed her eyes. She prayed that her powers would reach the other car. The woman took deep breaths and released as much energy as she could. “Miss have they still got you?” Alyssa asked picking up the communicator.

“No they’ve backed off. But you need to get out of here now”

“Not without you”, Alyssa said. She didn’t want to lose anyone not even complete strangers.

“Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here!”

“Can you hear me? Hello?” Milo asked but there was silence on the other end. Alyssa slumped onto the floor. _I couldn’t save them. Even with my abilities I couldn’t save them_.

“Do what she said”, Alyssa said getting up. She still had to keep it together for Cheen and Milo. “Get us out of here”, she ordered.

“But where?”

“Just straight ahead. And fast!” Alyssa replied.

“What is it? What's out there? What is it?” Cheen asked sobbing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Go faster!” Cheen shouted as the vehicle got jolted around by whatever was out there.

“I'm at top speed!” Milo said trying to manoeuvre around the fast lane. He tried the police but he was put on hold. Alyssa lashed out again with her powers to get the things that were attacking them to back off.

“Turn everything off”, Alyssa ordered struggling to keep standing. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to do that a third time without passing out.

“You've got to be joking”

“Listen I’ve got a bloody head ache from using my powers. And I definitely can’t keep that up forever so just do it!” Alyssa snapped. Milo did as she said and the outside goes quiet. 

“They've stopped”, Cheen said.

“Yeah, but they're still out there”

“What do you mean by powers? How did you think of that?” Cheen asked turning to the other woman.

“I’ve got psychic powers. I haven’t figured how or why I have them but I just do. As for your other question I saw it on a film once a while back. The problem is I can't remember what they did next”, Alyssa said answering her two questions.

“Well, you'd better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe”

“How long have we got?” Alyssa asked.

“Eight minutes, maximum”, Milo replied. _Ok no pressure then_ Alyssa thought sitting on the bed _ok brain let think of a way out of this_. Minutes passed and she still hadn’t thought of a way out. It was a tricky situation because if they turn on the engines then the creatures outside will attack them. Then there’s the little issue of rows of cars above. _We really could do with the Doctor right now_ Alyssa thought. She knew the Time Lord could figure a way out of this situation.

“How much air's left?” Cheen asked.

“Two minutes”, Milo replied.

“There's always the Doctor. The man who was in the street with my other friend Martha. He might think of something”

“Alyssa, no one's coming”

“He looked kind of nice”

“He's a bit more than that”

“Are you and him?” Cheen asked.

“We’re just friends”

“So, er, who is he, then, this Doctor?” Milo asked.

“He is this amazing guy. Very brilliant. The best friend anyone could have. Just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got the Doctor”

“Right”, Milo says and then turns the car back on “Good luck”, he said to the red head.

“And you”, Alyssa said “come on spaceman. We need you”, she added quietly to herself as Milo flew through the fast lane dodging the creatures outside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa nearly cried on relief when the Doctor appeared on the car’s monitor. Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Ali! Drive up!”

“That's the Doctor!” Alyssa said happily.

“We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!”

“Milo just do as he says! Go up!” Alyssa said to him.

“You've got access above. Now go!” the Doctor added. Milo did what they told him to do and flew upwards.

“It's daylight. Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky”, Cheen said nearly tearing up at the sight after being stuck in the under-city all those years.

“He did it! I told you, he did it!” Alyssa shouted jumping up and down, her headache momentarily forgotten.

“And Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate”, the Doctor instructed.

“On my way”, Alyssa said sinking on the bed. She decided to have a rest now that the danger had passed. Milo and Cheen glanced back at the red haired woman asleep on their bed. It seemed that whatever she’d done with her psychic powers had really worn her out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later…

“Martha!” Alyssa said seeing the woman outside of a building.

“Ali!” Martha said happy to see her. They hugged “this is Brannigan and his wife Valerie”, Martha said introducing her friend to the two other people that were also standing there.

“Pleased to meet you both”

“Likewise”, Valerie said.

“The Doctor spoke very fondly of you”, Brannigan added.

“Really? That’s...nice”

“We’d better get inside. He’s waiting for us”, Martha said.

“Right”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Doctor?” the Time Lord heard Alyssa call. He left Novice Hame standing by Face of Boe’s tank. The second he saw Alyssa standing next to Martha, the Doctor strode over and pulled the red head into a hug.

“I’m aright. I’m not hurt”, Alyssa said when he drew back studying her face for an injuries.

“There’s someone I want you two to meet”, he said “Ali, Martha this is Novice Hame and the Face of Boe”, the Doctor said introducing his companions to the others.

“Hello Boe”, Alyssa said to the large head.

 _Hello Firefly. Been a while. You’ve gotten more beautiful since the last time_.

_“Thank you”_

_I’m glad I got to see you one more time before I go_

“Don’t say that Boe”, Alyssa said aloud.

“Say what?” Martha asked.

“He’s dying”, Alyssa replied.

“No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left”, the Doctor said. Suddenly a large crack appeared in the tank then without warning it broke. The four of them backed off as Boe fell out of his tank.

“It's good to breathe the air once more”, he said.

“Who is he?” Martha asked.

“I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now”, the Doctor said kneeling by Boe.

“Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most”

“The legend says more”, Novice Hame added.

“Don't. There's no need for that”, the Doctor said. He wasn’t ready to lose Boe just yet.

“It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller”

“Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?”

“I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor”

“That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go”

_Look after the Doctor Firefly. He’s going to need you._

_“I will Jack. I promise”_

“I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone”, Boe said before breathing out for one last time. Novice Hame wept when Boe closed his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually they left the Senate building and got back to the under-city where the TARDIS was. “All closed down”, the Doctor said looking around at the empty booths.

“Happy?” Martha asked.

“Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off”

“But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone”, Alyssa asked. She still couldn’t quite believe that she’d seen Jack again after all that time.

“I don't know”, the Doctor replied.

“You've got me and Ali. Is that what he meant?”

“I don't think so. Sorry”

“Then what?”

“Doesn't matter. Back to the Tardis, off we go”, the Doctor said evading her question. Martha isn’t happy with him avoiding her questions. She picked up a fallen chair and sat down.

“All right, are you staying?” the Doctor asked when he and Alyssa heard the scrape of the chair and turned around.

“Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?”

“Martha the Doctor doesn’t want to talk about it”, Alyssa said.

“It really doesn't matter”, the Doctor added.

“You don't talk. You never say. Why not?” Martha demanded.

_Fast falls the eventide._

“It's the city”, Alyssa said hearing the start of a song in the air.

_The darkness deepens_

“They're singing”, Martha added.

_Lord, with me abide._

_When other helpers fail_

“I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else”, the Doctor said

“What happened?” Alyssa asked. In the time she’d known him they’d never spoken about his people.

_Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day_

The Doctor righted two chairs and sat down on one. Alyssa sat on the other. “There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War”, the Doctor said. He decided that it was time Alyssa knew what happened to his people. “My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song…”


	12. Surprise invite

“I’m hungry do either of you want something to eat?” Alyssa asked as they entered the blue box.

“What are you planning on doing?” the Doctor asked.

“I thought I’d try my hand at pancakes”, Alyssa replied and headed towards the kitchen. Martha stopped the Doctor from following her. She needed to talk to him privately.

“You really care about Ali don’t you?” Martha remarked.

“I do. She’s a good friend”, the Doctor admitted.

“But you like her more than a friend”, the trainee doctor continued.

“Martha, Ali has a boyfriend remember?” the Doctor reminded her.

“I know”, Martha said “However, it was her you kissed on the moon…”

“That was to save a thousand lives. It meant nothing”, the Doctor insisted.

“And the way you talked about her in Brannigan’s car seemed like she means a lot more to you than a good friend. I haven’t know either of you for very long but I can tell there’s something between you two. I believe you love her”, Martha said and with that she left.

The Doctor stood there thinking about what she said. He did care for Alyssa, she after all was the one who helped him when he was at a low point from losing Rose. The Time Lord thought about how he felt much happier with Alyssa around and that every time she kissed him on the cheek always seemed to make him smile. He knew what it felt like to be in love, he’d felt that way about Rose. But did he feel that way about Alyssa?

The woman was rather beautiful with her red hair and emerald green eyes. The Doctor remembered the day in the week after the convention, the day that Alyssa nearly died. _I would never have forgiven myself if I lost her_ he thought.

 _I believe you love her_ Martha’s voice echoed in his head. Alyssa meant a lot to him that was true. He couldn’t imagine the woman not being in his life, or at least in this particular regeneration. Meanwhile the red head was in the kitchen with Martha making pancakes. “What pancakes are you making?” Martha asked.

“Banana. I can make different ones for you if you like”, Alyssa offered.

“No Banana ones are fine. Can I ask you a question Ali?” Martha questioned.

“You just did”, Alyssa replied glancing at Martha “of course you can”, she added.

“How did you and the Doctor meet?” Martha queried.

“Remember I told you that I had a bad experience with a vampire?” Alyssa counter asked.

Martha nodded “Yeah, you said it nearly killed you twice”.

“Well the Doctor was the one who saved me both times”, Alyssa said she then told Martha the whole story as she was making the pancakes.

“How did you stop that Carrionite from touching Peter and yourself?” Martha asked curious.

“I have psychic powers”, Alyssa said, setting the mixture aside “I can do is sense people’s emotions and feelings. Plus I have telekinesis”.

“Where you born with it?” Martha asked.

“Yes. Well at least the sensing emotions was inherited. My grandmother Emma Grayling was an Empathic Psychic and she passed on that gift to me”, the red head explained.

“What about the telekinesis?” Martha questioned.

“I’m not sure. I’ve only discovered that particular ability recently after going to a convention with the Doctor. There was guy who offered a ‘unique experience’”, Alyssa said putting air quotes around unique experience “turns out it was a trap”. Alyssa sat leant against the counter and told her what happened omitting the little detail about the Doctor kissing her.

“Sounds like you’ve been through quite a bit”, the dark skinned woman remarked.

“That’s an understatement. To be honest I never would’ve been able to cope with it on my own. I’m glad the Doctor helped me”, Alyssa said.

“So you two are close then”, Martha stated.

“I suppose you could say that”, Alyssa agreed “We’ve been through quite a bit together”.

“How do you feel about him?” Martha asked.

“What do you mean Martha? How do I feel about him as a friend?” the empath counter questioned.

“Yeah”, Martha confirmed.

“I like him. He’s caring and kind. The Doctor acts like a child sometimes; occasionally says the weirdest things but always knows how to make me laugh. He doesn’t judge me like when I took him to my grans grave stone so I could talk to it. He actually talked to her as well. Ben would never do that, he wouldn’t even come with me to see her. I feel I can tell him anything. In fact I did tell him something that even my own mother doesn’t know. I trust him completely Martha. Meeting him was one of the best things that has happened to me. To be honest I can’t imagine a life without him”

Martha listened to what Alyssa said. It was clear to her that Alyssa cared about the Doctor too. “Do you love him?” she asked. Alyssa nearly spilled the pancake mix as she poured it into the pan as Martha asked that question. That was the last thing she expected the woman to ask.

“Martha I’m with Ben”, Alyssa replied continuing to pour out the mixture.

“That’s not what I’m asking”, Martha said looking at her pointedly.

“I know what you’re asking”, Alyssa said carefully placing the pan onto the hob and turned on the heat “I like the Doctor. He is my friend. I’d even consider him to be my best friend despite knowing him for a short time”. She kept her focus on the pan so Martha couldn’t see her blushing cheeks as she was thinking about the kiss on the moon. Once she’d gotten over the surprise of it, she found that she actually liked it despite telling the Doctor that it was no big deal. _Ali you have a boyfriend who loves you and who you love back. You need to stop these thoughts right now_ a voice scolded in her head. It kinda sounded like Ellie.

“Hey Sexy could you tell the Doctor that the pancakes are ready?” Alyssa asked minutes later.

**_Ok Alyssa_ **

“Why do you call the TARDIS Sexy?” Martha asked as Alyssa plated up the pancakes.

“Because she is the sexiest blue box in all whole universe. She likes her name”

“How do you know?” Martha questioned.

“She talks to me in my head”, Alyssa replied “Ah Doctor finally. Here’s your pancake”, she said pushing the plate across the table after he came in.

“Thanks Ali”

The trio tucked into the pancakes Alyssa had made. “These are really good”, Martha commented.

“I agree. Are you sure you haven’t made these before?”

“No. My mother made them on Pancake Day every year. She’d try and make them from scratch but she’ll always end up burning them. We’d have pancake mix instead”, Alyssa explained. She gathered up the plates “I’ll wash these up. Why don’t you pick another destination we could visit”, she said taking them to the sink “maybe you could pick somewhere Martha. You’ve got all of time and space to choose from”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Alyssa washed up the dishes she checked her phone. She had an email from the museum who’d offered her a job. They wanted to have an informal meeting the day after the hospital incident. _Looks like I’m heading back home_ she thought tapping out a reply. “Ali you ready to go on another adventure?”

“Can’t. I received an email from the British Museum. They want to have a meeting with me”, Alyssa replied.

“What about?” the Doctor asked.

“I don’t know. It could just be so I can meet the people I’m going to working with in mid-April”, Alyssa replied.

“So back to 24th March 2008?” the Doctor questioned.

“25th actually. Around 10pm”, Alyssa said. The Doctor put in into the console and held on as the box shook like it always did.

“I guess this is goodbye then Ali”, Martha said.

“No not goodbye. I don’t like goodbyes, I prefer see you later. The Doctor can explain why. So I’ll see you both later, you too Sexy”, Alyssa said patting the console before picking up her purse. She stopped at the door when she remember that she hadn’t given the Doctor the souvenir she bought him. Alyssa turned around and walked back up the ramp “I got you this when I was on holiday. I hope you like it”, she said handing the wrapped item over “see you later spaceman”.

The Doctor and Martha watched the red head leave the TARDIS. Once she’d left, the Time Lord unwrapped the package. The item Alyssa got him was a silver fob watch. A note was with it.

_Doctor_

_A little something to say thank you._

_I hope you like it. I especially like the inscription inside._

_Your brilliant Ali_

The Doctor opened the watch and saw the inscription on the inside of the lid.

_Time is the most valuable thing a man can spend._

**\-------------------------**

Alyssa stood patiently near the help desk of the British Museum while she waited for Mr Watkins, the man she was meeting with. “Hello Miss Palmer, I’m Mr Watkins”, man said when he approached her.

“Pleased to meet you sir”, Alyssa said shaking his hand.

“Likewise. I’ll show you the labs and conservation rooms. Follow me please”

Alyssa walked alongside the man as he took her to an area off limits to visitors. She had quick tours around the different labs and conservation rooms. There Alyssa met different members of the conservation teams. “Miss Palmer this is Jenna Mackenzie, a pictorial conservationist. You’ll be working with her when you start next month”, Mr Watkins said gesturing to a black haired woman with a pixie cut.

“Nice to meet you Miss Palmer”, Jenna said politely.

“It’s Alyssa but you can call me Ali if you like”, Alyssa said shaking Jenna’s hand.

“We just received a painting that needs a little repair work and we were wondering if you wanted to start working here earlier than the agreed date”, Mr Watkins said.

“I’d love to but I’ve got to hand in my resignation to my boss first”, Alyssa said.

“I understand. You may stay here for the rest of the day if you like. I’m sure Jenna will be happy to answer any questions you have”

“Of course I would”, Jenna said.

“Then I’ll leave you both to it”, Mr Watkins said and left.

“I heard about your friend Ellie on the news. I’m sorry for your loss”, Jenna said softly.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said.

“I think it’s quite brave of you to still come and work here after your friend passed. I know that you both were going to work here”, Jenna remarked.

“It’s what Ellie would’ve wanted me to do. We…” Alyssa trailed off when she noticed part of a painting that was under a cloth. She carefully pulled it off and saw a Van Gogh painting underneath. “That’s Sunflowers. Painted by Vincent in 1888. This is the third version out of seven I think”, she said picking it up “this is the paining that needed the repairs then?”

“Yes. I take it you’re a fan of Van Gogh?” Jenna asked.

“I am. He’s my favourite painter”, Alyssa replied.

“What’s your favourite painting of his?” Jenna queried.

“Starry Night hands down”, Alyssa answered. 

“Who is your favourite painter?”

“I don’t really have a favourite but Renoir has done some nice ones”

“Yeah I suppose he has. So this painting needs to be repaired. Is there a deadline for it?” Alyssa asked.

“One week next Monday”, Jenna said.

“Is it possible that I could make a start today?”

“I don’t have any problem with that. I had already filled the cracks in they just need to be painted”, the black haired woman told her.

“That sounds simple enough. How come you haven’t done it if you don’t mind me asking?”

“No I don’t mind. I was going to start this morning but I was then put on yet another project”, she said gesturing to the painting on the easel.

“Let me guess Mr Watkins?” Alyssa guessed.

“Yep”

“Well I can get to work on this if you wanna get back to your own painting”, Alyssa said.

“Thanks. Here’s a list of colours of oil paints that a practically the same as the ones used in the painting”, Jenna said handing over a piece of paper “everything you need is over the other side of the room. Give me a shout if you need anything”

“I will”, Alyssa said. She put on an apron and pulled her hair up before getting the paints on the list. Alyssa set up the painting on another easel and looked to see where the filler was on. When she found it, she started to paint over the filler using the correct paints.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow you’ve done a fair bit”, Jenna commented when she came over to take a look when it got to lunch time.

“Really?” Alyssa asked sitting back to take a look “blimey. I didn’t even realise”.

“That happens when you get really involved. It’s happened to me several times. I just came over to let you know that you can go for lunch”

“Thanks. How long do I have?” Alyssa asked.

“About an hour”, Jenna replied.

“I’ll be back here for then”, Alyssa said. She knew that there was a little café not too far away where she could pick up a sandwich.

“Excuse me Miss Palmer”, the woman at the help desk said as she went past.

“Yes?” Alyssa said

“This is for you”, the woman said holding out and envelope.

“Thank you”

Alyssa walked out of the museum and opened the envelope. Inside was an invitation.

_Miss Alyssa Palmer_

_You are cordially invited to attend an event at Lazarus Laboratories on 26 th March_

_Dress code: formal_

_You may bring one additional guest with you._

Alyssa rung up Ben to see if he would be interested “hey Ben”

“Hey babe whats up?” Ben greeted.

“I just got this invite to an event tomorrow and I’m allowed to bring a guest. Wanna be my plus one?” Alyssa questioned.

“I’d love to but I’ve got plans then. But I’m free tonight. Fancy going out?” Ben offered.

“Yeah I would”, Alyssa said with a smile.

“Great! I’ll let you know where we are going later”.

“Ok. Love you”, Alyssa said.

“Love you too” The red head then rung up Steve.

“Hey Ali. How come you’re not at work?”

“Oh I’m at the museum. They wanted to have a meeting with me about a project they’d like me to work on”

“Really? Anything interesting?” Steve asked, interested.

“Just a repair job on a painting. But that’s not why I’m calling. I got an invite to an event tomorrow evening and I was wondering if you wanted to be my prince charming?”

“What about Ben?” Steve queried.

“Apparently he’s busy”, Alyssa told him.

“Well then I would be happy to be your plus one tomorrow”

“Great. Oh and you’ll need to wear a suit. It’s a formal event”, Alyssa informed him.

“Will do. When is this supposed to take place?”

Alyssa looked at the invite “7pm”, she replied.

“Then I’ll swing by your place say 6:30 tomorrow”

“I’ll see you then”

“Cool. Goodbye for now Cinderella”, Steve said and then hung up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Alyssa sat at the table in the Pizza Hut waiting for Ben to show. It had been half an hour and he still hadn’t shown up. While she waited, she thought about what she’d told Martha in answer to her question on her feelings towards the Doctor.

_~flashback~_

_“I like him. He’s caring and kind. The Doctor acts like a child sometimes; occasionally says the weirdest things but always knows how to make me laugh. He doesn’t judge me like when I took him to my grans grave stone so I could talk to it. He actually talked to her as well. Ben would never do that, he wouldn’t even come with me to see her. I feel I can tell him anything. In fact I did tell him something that even my own mother doesn’t know. I trust him completely Martha. Meeting him was one of the best things that has happened to me. To be honest I can’t imagine a life without him”_

_~end~_

Everything she told her was true. They’d been through so much together in a short space of time that she really couldn’t imagine a life without the Time Lord in it. _Do you love him?_ Martha’s voice echoed in her head.

Did she? Well there were some things she definitely loved about him. His ramblings being one of them. She also loved his childlike enthusiasm, it never failed to put a smile on her face. And that kiss on the moon… Alyssa blushed thinking about it. Despite telling the Doctor it was no big deal, she secretly liked it.

Alyssa shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. It wasn’t appropriate especially when she had a boyfriend. Speaking of… she glanced at her phone and saw that she had a text from Ben. Alyssa frowned at the message. He cancelled. Again! _Why didn’t you tell me earlier that you couldn’t make it? Instead of making me wait an hour_ she thought as she typed out a message. She was really getting fed up of him doing this. He was the one who set it up this time. Alyssa sighed, got up and walked out of the restaurant. She wandered to her car unaware that she was being watched.


	13. Lazarus Experiment

A day later…

“You look really pretty Ali”, Sarah said when the young woman came downstairs wearing a deep blue knee length dress.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said.

“So where are you heading again?” Sarah asked.

“Lazarus Laboratories”, Alyssa replied pulling on her small heeled shoes. The bell rang and Sarah answered the door, revealing Steve wearing a tux.

“Steve you’re looking very smart”, the woman remarked.

“Thank you Mrs Palmer”, the dirty blonde said.

“He’s my plus one”, Alyssa explained “I’ll be back later”.

“Have fun you two”, Sarah called as they left the house.

“Your carriage awaits my lady”, Steve said walking down the path and opened the passenger door of his car.

“Why thank you kind sir”, Alyssa said getting in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Lazarus Laboratories~

“Oh nibbles! I love nibbles!” the Doctor said happily eating one of them the ones he took from a tray of a passing waiter.

“Hello”, Tish said smiling as she approached Martha and her friend.

“Tish”, Martha greeted hugging her little sister.

“You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?” Tish said, gesturing to their surroundings.

“Very”, Martha agreed.

“And two nights out this week. That's dangerously close to a social life”, Tish stated.

“If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns”, Martha joked.

“You might, actually. You should keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum, she's coming too. Even dragging Leo along with her”, Tish informed her big sister.

“Leo in black tie?” Martha said incredulously “That I must see” When Tish glanced at the Doctor, Martha introduced him “This is, uh, the Doctor”

“Hello”, the Doctor said shaking her hand.

“Is he with you?” Tish asked.

“Yeah”, Martha replied.

Tish frowned “But he's not on the list. How did he get in?”

“He's my plus one”, Martha explained as Alyssa walked up with Steve.

“Miss Palmer?” Tish asked noticing her. “Yes but you can call me Ali. I’ve got an invitation”, Alysa said showing her the invite.

“I know and this is…”

“I’m Steve, her plus one”, Steve said, introducing himself.

“Pleased to meet you both. I’m Tish”, the young Jones said.

“She’s my sister”, Martha explained.

“If you don’t mind me asking Tish how come I got an invite?” Alyssa quried wondering why she’d been invited, it didn’t seem like the kind of event she’d asked to attend.

“Mr Saxon requested that you be invited”, Tish replied.

“Mr Saxon? The guy who’s running for Prime Minster? Why would he want you to be invited here?” Steve asked, confused.

“I have no idea Steve”, Alyssa said, just as befuddled as him.

“So, this Lazarus, he's your boss?” the Doctor asked.

“Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff”

“She's in the PR department”, Martha added.

“I'm head of the PR department, actually”, Tish corrected.

“You're joking”, Martha said, gaping at her sister.

“I put this whole thing together”, Tish said proudly.

“So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?” the Doctor asked looking at the large white container surrounded by four pillars “That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator”

“He's a science geek. I should have known. Got to get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later”

“Science geek? What does that mean?” the Doctor asked slightly confused by the term.

“That you’re obsessively enthusiastic about it”, Alyssa replied.

"Oh, nice”, the Doctor said sounding happy about that.

“Shall we grab a drink?” Steve suggested.

“Yeah why not”, Alyssa said. They headed over to the table holding the drinks, the Doctor watching them go. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Why?” Steve asked “This could be interesting Ali. The Doctor sounded interested”.

Alyssa glanced over at the Time Lord “he did. Ok here’s the deal. If this doesn’t get interesting in the next hour, I’m leaving”

“Deal”, Steve agreed and they shook on it. Professor Lazarus taps on his glass for attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever”

Lazarus goes inside the chamber. A pair of lady scientists start up the machine and press a big red button. The four columns start to oscillate and rotate around the chamber as they pour energy into it. Everyone watched in anticipation when suddenly an alarm started sounded. “Ali you need to stay put”, Steve said stopping her from joining the Doctor. Martha pulled the door open and a young Lazarus stepped out.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!” he declared. All the guests applauded.

“I’d say that this had just gotten interesting”, Alyssa commented.

“Are you going to stay a bit longer then?” Steve asked.

“Yep”, Alyssa said looking at the now much younger Lazarus getting a very bad feeling. Something was going to happen, something bad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa watched the Doctor and Martha go over to where Lazarus was talking with an older woman. She relaxed and reached out to see if she could sense anything different about the man. She gasped when she felt like she’d been hit by a train. “Ali are you ok?” Steve asked noticing that she’d gone pale.

“I’m fine”, she said shakily. What she’d sensed from Lazarus wasn’t human. Far from it.

“No you’re not. You’ve gone a white as a sheet”

“I’m fine”, Alyssa insisted after taking several breaths to calm herself down. “Lazarus on the other hand isn’t”

“What do you mean? He looks fine”

“He’s not. Trust me”

She waited for Lazarus to walk off before going over to the Doctor and Martha. Steve followed her still worried for his friend. “Oh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done”, they heard the Doctor say.

“I do”, Alyssa said making the Time Lord and trainee doctor turn around “I sensed it”

What do you mean you sensed it?” Steve asked confused.

“I’ll tell you later”

“I think we should do our own tests. Find out what he’s done to himself”, the Doctor suggested.

“Well it’s a good thing I’ve just collected a DNA sample, isn’t it?” Martha said holding up the hand Lazarus had kissed.

“Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star”, the Doctor declared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Laboratory~

“Amazing”, the Doctor said looking at the strand of DNA on the screen.

“What?” Martha asked.

“Lazarus's DNA”, the Doctor replied.

“I can't see anything different”, Martha said

“Me neither”, Alyssa said although she knew he wasn’t just human anymore. Then the image shifted on the screen.

“Oh, my God. Did that just change? But it can't have”, Martha said gaping at the screen.

“Yet it did”, the Doctor said.

“It's impossible. Ali that’s complelety impossible”, Steve said.

“And that's two impossible things we've seen so far tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?” the Doctor questioned, slightly giddy at the prospect.

“So how did he change his DNA?” Alyssa asked.

“Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure, then a metagenic programme to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate”, the Doctor explained.

“But they're still mutating now”, Alyssa said getting worried. His DNA had confirmed what she’d already knew.

“Because he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him”

“Change him into what?” Steve asked.

“A monster”, Alyssa said quietly thinking about what she’d sensed. The Doctor, Steve and Martha looked at her “he’s going to change into a monster”.

“We better find him before that happens”, the Doctor said “can you sense him?” he asked Alyssa. She closed her eyes and focused. The red head flinched when she sensed him. She hated what she picked up.

“He’s on the roof”, Alyssa said opening her eyes.

“Ok. Steve take Ali back to reception”, the Doctor instructed. Steve nodded and led Alyssa away. Neither males wanted her to be anywhere near Lazarus after what Alyssa said he was going to become.

“I think we should leave right now”, Steve said when they reached reception.

“I can’t”

“Why not? You said it yourself, Lazarus is going to become a monster. I don’t think the Doctor would want you around when that happens”

“I’m still not going”, Alyssa said firmly “if you want to go then fine but I’m staying. Besides if the Doctor needs help I’m here to give it”.

“No offense Ali but what could you possibly do to help against what Lazarus might become?” Steve asked.

“It’s complicated”

“Can you uncomplicate it for me?” the dirty blonde questioned.

Alyssa opened her mouth to reply when the lights started to flicker. “That’s not good”, she said.

The Doctor tossed his sonic to Martha and told her what setting to use before jumping onto the podium “Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!” he shouted.

“Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive”, woman said not believing him.

“You should listen to him. If he says you’re in danger then you should believe him”, Alyssa chimed in. Then the mutated Lazarus decided to make an appearance, jumping down from above. Chaos broke out as the guests started running to the exits which were locked.

“Ali move!” Steve shouted pushing her out of the way when a table went flying.

“Steve!” Alyssa exclaimed when it hit him. “Steve get up. Come on”, she said shaking his shoulder. As she was trying to wake her friend Martha had managed to the exit door open with the sonic and everyone rushed out.

“Lazarus! Leave them alone”, the Doctor called when the mutant turned his attention to Alyssa and Steve. “What's the point? You can't control it. The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!” the Doctor taunted before sprinting down the corridor. Thankfully Lazarus chased after him. Martha hurries to Alyssa and the now groggy Steve.

“Ali?” Steve asked slowly sitting up.

“I’m here”

“He's got concussion”, she said after looking in his eyes and seeing that they were unfocused. She put some ice in a napkin “This'll keep the swelling down”, Martha added.

“Thank you Martha”, Alyssa said placing it on the back of his head as they hauled Steve to his feet. Between the two of them they managed to get him to the main entrance where the guests where crowed around the main doors. Martha left Steve leaning against Alyssa as she hopped over the security desk and used the sonic on the controls. The guests were overjoyed by the doors opening. “Martha take Steve with you. I have to help the Doctor”, Alyssa said to the trainee doctor.

“You better take this”, Martha said giving her the sonic “good luck Ali”.

“Thanks. I have a feeling I’m gonna need it”, she said and ran off leaving her friend with Martha.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now where would the Doctor…” Alyssa trailed off when she heard the explosion “just follow the explosion Ali”, she said to herself and took off running in the direction it came from. She ran into him in one of the corridors. 

“What are you doing here?” the Doctor asked.

“I was coming to return your sonic. Figured you might need it and maybe my help too”, Alyssa replied giving him the sonic back.

“How did you…?”

“I heard the explosion. I guessed it was you”, Alyssa stated.

“I blasted Lazarus”

“Did you kill him?” Alyssa asked. Her answer came in the form of Lazarus crashing down the hall towards them.

“More sort of annoyed him, I'd say”, the Doctor replied.

“Run. I’ll slow him down”, Alyssa said turning to face the mutant lumbering towards them.

“Ali…”

“Just move it!” Alyssa shouted at him but the Doctor didn’t go. She clenched her fists tightly as she stopped Lazarus. Her pupils dilated as she blasted Lazarus with psychic energy. “Ow ruddy headaches”, she mumbled swaying on her feet “I thought I told you to go”.

“I wasn’t going to leave you”, the Doctor said putting his arm around her waist to support her “But now we need to go”.

“Couldn’t agree more”, Alyssa said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What now? We've just gone round in a circle”, Alyssa asked when they got back to the reception, Lazarus close behind despite being pushed back.

“We can't lead him outside. Come on, get in”, the Doctor said leading her to the sonic microfield manipulator chamber. The pair get in slightly cramped due to the lack of space.

“Are we hiding?”

“No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us”

“But we're trapped”, Alyssa said.

“Well, yeah, that's a slight problem”

“You mean you don't have a plan?” Alyssa asked, staring at him.

“Yes, the plan was to get inside here”, the Doctor replied.

“Then what?” Alyssa pressed.

“Well, then I'd come up with another plan”, the Doctor said, vaguely.

“In your own time, then”, Alyssa said. She was aware of Lazarus circling the capsule. Alyssa took several breaths “get away freak”, she muttered before releasing energy. It sent a shockwave through the capsule hitting Lazarus and tossing him back several feet. “You better think of something fast because that’s gonna have ticked him off”, she said wincing from the dull ache in her head.

The Doctor managed to get his sonic out and slid down to the floor. Alyssa shuffled as far as she could out of the way. “You might want to speed up a little”, she said sensing Lazarus coming towards the capsule.

“I’m going as fast as I can”, the Doctor said using his sonic on the exposed wires that were under the panel. Alyssa used her powers again this time she groaned. “I’m almost there”, the Doctor said.

“Good”, Alyssa said tiredly struggling to stay upright.

“I’m nearly done Ali. Just stay awake”, the Doctor said. He heard the exhaustion in her voice and worked quicker. A blue light then fills the capsule.

“What’s happening?”

“Sounds like he's switched the machine on”

“Then please tell me you’re done”, Alyssa said.

“Just one more”, the Doctor said pulling a wire. Alyssa could feel the blast of energy moving out from the capsule. The light faded and the whirring sound stopped. The Doctor got up from the floor and opened the door.

“Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice”, he said getting out of the capsule.

“Ya think?” Alyssa said sarcastically following him out. “Doctor I’m kinda feeling a little… a little…” the Doctor caught her when her legs gave out. He picked her up and carried her out of the building.

“Ali! Is she ok?” Steve asked coming up to the Doctor as he came out carrying the red head.

“She fine. Feeling a little faint”, he replied.

“My car is just around the corner”, Steve said and led the Doctor to where he parked.

“How’s your head?”

“Bit sore and I’ve got a bit of a head ache but other than that I’m fine”, Steve replied opening the back door of his car “I’ll get her home safe”.

“Thanks Steve”, the Doctor said carefully placing the woman on the back seat.

“It was nice to meet you Doctor”

“Likewise”, the Time Lord said. He watched Steve drive off before he went to re-join Martha.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the hell?” Steve exclaimed slamming his foot on the break as an ambulance overtook him and came screeching to a halt. He watched as what he could only describe as a creature from a horror movie burst out of the back. Steve could only sit there frozen as the creature came towards his car. As it came closer he heard as shout from the backseat.

“No!” his eyes widened as the creature aka Lazarus was flung away. Steve turned and saw Alyssa sitting forward slightly, hand raised and breathing heavily.

“That’s what you meant by complicated”

“Yeah. I’ll explain later Steve but for now stay in the car”, Alyssa said getting out as Lazarus got up. Instead of going towards the car, he ran away. “Just stay in the car!” she called back chasing after him.

“Steve? Where’s Ali?” the Doctor asked running up to the car.

“She went after him, Lazarus”, he replied.

“Damn it Ali”, the Doctor said angry that she would go after Lazarus on her own. He pulled out his sonic and starts scanning the area. 

“Where's he gone?” Martha asked.

“That way. The church. Let’s hope we find Ali on the way”, the Doctor said and began to run again and Martha followed him. Steve got out of the car and joined the chase. He didn’t think it was a good idea to go after that thing but Alyssa went after it. She was his friend and she was putting herself in danger.

As Alyssa ran after Lazarus she stumbled, falling to her knees. She winced when she pushed herself up as her wrist was still in the cast. “Great lost him”, Alyssa grumbled.

“Ali!” she heard four voices call. She turned around and saw her friends coming up the street.

“Why did you go after Lazarus?” the Doctor asked.

“Because he needs to be stopped”, Alyssa told him.

“You shouldn’t have run off on your own…”

“You can yell at me all you want later but right now we need to find him. Preferably before he kills someone else. Do you know where he is?” she could’ve tracked him down with her sense but her head was still hurting quite a bit.

The Doctor checked his sonic. “He’s at the church”, he replied “Ali…”

“No I won’t go back to the car. I’m going with you and Martha”, she said interrupting him “so can we go stop Lazarus now?”

The Doctor knew that it was no good to argue “yes. Let’s go”

“How come you’re here Steve?” Alyssa asked as they approached to the Church where Lazarus was apparently hiding out.

“I wasn’t about to let you go monster hunting on your own. Even if you do have Jedi powers”, Steve replied.

“I wish they were Jedi powers. Maybe my head wouldn’t hurt so much when I used them”, Alyssa said walking up the steps. The group entered the church looking around for Lazarus. They found him sitting behind the altar with a cloth wrapped around him. 

“I came here before, a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside”

“The Blitz”, the Doctor said.

“You've read about it”, Lazarus said.

“I was there”

“You're too young”, Lazarus scoffed. He then laughed. His laughter turned into gasps of pain as he fought to control the mutation. “In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, and defeat it”

“That's what you were trying to do today?” Alyssa asked.

“That's what I did today”, Lazarus corrected.

“What about the other people who died?” Steve asked.

“They were nothing. I changed the course of history”

“Any of them might have done too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that”

“No, Doctor. Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful”

“Look at yourself. You're mutating! You've no control over it. You call that a success?” the Doctor said to him.

“I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human”, Lazarus said proudly “just like you”, he added looking at Alyssa. “How did you do that? Push me back like that?”

“I used my head”, Alyssa replied vaguely.

“He's going to change again any minute”, Martha said quietly as Lazarus convulsed.

“I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work”

“Up there?” Alyssa asked in a hushed tone looking up at the tower which they were standing under.

“You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look”

“I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone”

“That's a price worth paying”, Lazarus answered back.

“Is it?” the Doctor asked.

“I will feed soon”

“I'm not going to let that happen”, the Doctor said, firmly.

“You've not been able to stop me so far”, Lazarus said. Alyssa moved around behind him.

“Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat”, she taunted before making a beeline for the stairs. Martha ran after her followed by Lazarus. “What are you doing?” Alyssa asked as they ran up the spiral staircase.

“Keeping you out of trouble”, Martha replied. As they ran they heard Lazarus screaming. 

“He's changed again. Keep moving. We've got to lead him up”, Alyssa said and the pair kept going.

“Where are they?” Steve asked as he and the Doctor looked for the two woman.

“Martha?! Ali!” the Doctor called. The brunette and red head looked down at him from an upper level. “Take him to the top. The very top of the bell tower, do you hear me?!”

“You got it!” Alyssa called back. 

“Um Ali”, Martha said noticing Lazarus was now making his way along the passage in his mutant form.

“Run!” Alyssa shouted and off they went again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is where the Doctor said to bring him”, Alyssa said when they got to the bell tower. 

“Ok now what?” Martha asked as they backed away from the entrance. 

“Now we wait”

“Ladies”, Lazarus hissed entering the bell tower.

“Stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs. You should have enough time”, Alyssa said to Martha.

“But…”

“Just do it, Martha!” Alyssa didn’t care what happened to her as long as Martha was safe. Lazarus swung his tail trying to hit them.

“You better do something fast”, Steve said to the Doctor as they both heard the commotion above. The Doctor starts to play the organ. In the bell tower Lazarus hits part of the wall, knocking Alyssa over the edge. She gave a scream as she tries to hold on, not easy when one hand is in a cast.

“Doctor do something!” Steve said looking up and seeing his friend hold on for dear life.

“We need to turn this up to eleven”, the Doctor said pulling out his sonic from the organ, turning up the volume before resuming playing. Steve clapped his hands against his ears as the sound almost became deafening. Alyssa couldn’t do anything to block out the noise as she had to hold on. The mutated Lazarus topples from the bell tower, crashing to the church floor. Alyssa’s fingers slip just as Martha grabs her wrist. She pulls her friend up onto the walkway.

“Martha? Ali?” the Doctor called hoping that they were both ok. The two men were relieved when Alyssa called back down saying that she and Martha were fine.

“Thanks Martha”, Alyssa said. 

“Ali!” Steve said hugging his friend tightly when she and Martha joined himself and the Doctor.

“Steve I can’t breathe”, Alyssa gasped out.

“Sorry”, he apologised and let her go.

“I didn't know you could play”, Martha said to the Doctor.

“Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up”

“Hmm. especially about playing loud”, Alyssa commented.

“Sorry?” the Doctor asked leaning forward pretending he didn’t hear her. Alyssa and Martha laugh.

“I don’t know about you three but bed sounds really good right now”, Alyssa said.

“Then we better get you home. Do you two need a lift?” Steve asked the Doctor and Martha as they left the church.

“No I’ve got my car”

“I guess this goodbye then”, Steve said.

“I’ll see you two later”, Alyssa said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sorry it went a little weird tonight”, Alyssa said when Steve pulled up outside her home.

“That’s ok. It was far more interesting than your normal black tie event”, the dirty blonde said.

“Yeah it certainly was”, Alyssa agreed “I guess you have questions”.

“I do but they can wait till tomorrow”, Steve said.

“Alright I’ll answer your questions tomorrow. Thank you for being my prince charming”, Alyssa said.

“Thanks for inviting me Cinderella, although Ariel would probably be better for you because of your red hair”

“Yeah it probably is. You should get home before your carriage turns into a pumpkin”, Alyssa said getting out.

“I will. See you tomorrow at work?”

“Yep. Goodnight Steve”, Alyssa said before going up to her front door and the building.

“Hey honey how did tonight go?” Sarah asked coming into her daughter’s bedroom.

“It went fine. Bit more interesting than I expected it to be”

“I’m glad you had a good time. Night sweetheart”

“Night mum”, Alyssa said and Sarah left. The young woman took her hair out of its hairstyle. She was about to swap her dress for pj’s when her phone buzzed. It was from the Doctor.

_Look out the window_

Alyssa went to her window, pulling the curtain back and peered out. She smiled when she saw the Doctor standing in the back garden still wearing his tux. He gestured for her to come outside and Alyssa nodded. She slipped downstairs and out the back. “What are you doing here?”

“There’s something I wanted to show you”

“What?”

“It’s a surprise”, the Doctor said holding his hand out. Alyssa took it and he led her to where the TARDIS was parked. 


	14. So close, yet so far

“Can I open my eyes now?” Alyssa asked.

“Not yet”, the Doctor replied leading her through the Chinese garden. He’d taken her there after he had checked her wrist to make sure it had healed. Much to Alyssa’s delight he told her that she no longer had to wear the cast. It didn’t take her long to remove it. The Doctor stopped when they reached the rotunda “ok now you can”.

Alyssa opened her eyes and saw that they were in the Chinese garden. It was slightly different though, for one it was night time and for another the rotunda was decorated with white fairy lights. “Why did you bring me here?”

“I figured since the event was kinda a disaster and I thought I’d make it up to you”, the Doctor replied. Well it wasn’t just for the Lazarus incident it was also for her ‘date’ or lack thereof the night before. Even though he wasn’t the one who’d cancelled on her, that was her _boyfriend_ Ben, the Doctor still felt the need to do something to make up for it as he didn’t like to see her upset. Which she was both that and annoyed when she walked out of the restaurant alone.

“Make it up to me?” Alyssa asked “Doctor it wasn’t your fault. Lazarus was the one who decided to hack his genes turning himself into a monster”. 

“I still want to make it up to you”, the Doctor insisted.

“Ok. How are you going to do that?” Alyssa asked. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and turned it on. Music started to play.

“Miss Palmer can I have this dance?” the Doctor asked tucking his sonic away and holding his hand out to her.

“Yes Mr Smith, you can”, Alyssa said taking his hand.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

The pair danced around the rotunda in a slow dance.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The Doctor glanced down at Alyssa who was looking up at him. She gave him a small smile which he returned.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song drew to a close, their dancing changed to swaying on the spot. Alyssa rested her head against his chest closing her eyes. She listened to his hearts beating in a soothing rhythm. The Doctor laid his head on her shoulder, he too closed his eyes. “I have to go”, Alyssa said moving back “as much as I don’t want to this human needs sleep”, she added.

“You could stay here”, the Doctor offered.

“I’d love to but I have to work. I promised Steve I would answer his questions”, Alyssa said. She’d only taken a few steps when music started up again “is that your subtle way of asking for another dance?” Alyssa asked turning back.

“I didn’t do it”, the Doctor said, holding his hand up.

“If it wasn’t you then I guess Sexy did”, Alyssa said.

“One more dance?” the Doctor suggested holding his hand out.

“Yeah why not”, Alyssa replied. She honestly didn’t mind dancing with him one more time but she knew that she had to get some sleep as she had to get up at a reasonable hour tomorrow. Alyssa took his hand and they started to dance again.

_You’re in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I’m with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_Very true_ the Doctor thought. The young woman did make him feel that way especially after the first few days of knowing her.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew_

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Now you’re beside me_

_And look how far we’ve come_

_So far_

_We are_

_So close..._

As the pair danced Alyssa thought again about what Martha had asked her “ _Do you love him?_ ” she didn’t complelety deny it because she did feel something for him.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

At those words the Doctor tightened his grip on her slightly. He didn’t want to lose her, ever. 

_We’re so close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Let’s go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close, and still_

_So far..._

When the song was over, the Doctor gently placed his hand on her cheek. Alyssa closed her eyes leaning into his touch. She opened them after the Doctor said her name.

“Yes?” Alyssa asked moving his hand away from her cheek.

“You look nice”, the Doctor softly remarked.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said.

“I meant to say something earlier…” the Doctor started.

“That’s ok”, Alyssa gently cut in “Now I really do need to go. Goodnight Doctor”.

“Goodnight Ali”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually the Doctor went back to the console room where he found Alyssa’s bracelet on the floor. _It must’ve fallen off without her realising it_ he thought picking it up. He decided to give it back to her tomorrow. The Doctor sat down on the captain’s chair holding the piece of jewellery.

 _“I believe you love her”_ Those words echoed around his mind. There wasn’t any denying that he felt something for her. Was it love? He’d loved Rose but never had the courage to tell her. Then he met Alyssa. Without knowing it she was helping him to slowly heal from his loss. Alyssa never pushed him to talk about Rose or his people which he was grateful for. The Doctor recalled her reaction to the TARDIS.

_~flashback~_

_Alyssa gaped at the wooden blue box that had been stashed inside. When she went in the police box her mouth dropped open at the sheer size of the room inside. “What?!” she exclaimed before rushing outside. Alyssa went around the blue box “This is impossible”, she said circling it again. The Doctor leant against the console waiting for her to come back in, most likely say what everyone always says. The red head entered the TARDIS still looking rather amazed._

_“Anything to say? About the size maybe?” the Doctor asked._

_“It’s…it’s bigger on the inside!”_

~end~

Admittedly he had been slightly disappointed because she didn’t say it was bigger on the inside but then she was still awestruck by the inside. The Doctor then thought about the things he liked about her. The Doctor liked the way she stared at the star exploding and how she gazed at the Milky Way with a smile on her face.

_~flashback~_

_He watched the young woman’s green eyes widen at the point when the star exploded. “Whoa”, she breathed taking it all in “That was amazing!” she exclaimed._

_“Want to see the entire milky way?” he asked._

_“Yeah!” Alyssa replied enthusiastically jumping up. The Time Lord’s enthusiasm was definitely infectious. She was sure that if she’d been a normal human, his enthusiasm would still have had an effect on her._

_The Doctor also got up, closed the TARDIS doors before bounding over to the console. After a moment of the TARDIS jerking, the Doctor opened the doors to show the entire Milky Way in all its glory. Alyssa stood in the doorway gazing upon her home galaxy with a smile on her face._

~ _end~_

He also liked the way she laughed. The Doctor would do anything to hear it. He didn’t even mind when she dressed up and pretended to be him. When Alyssa kissed his cheek it made him smile. He told both her and Martha that the kiss he’d given the red head meant nothing but the truth was that it did. It wasn’t supposed to be anything other than a way to hold up the Judoon. However, he never expected to have liked it. As Alyssa was with Ben, the Doctor just played it as no big deal. He was relieved when Alyssa told him that the kiss was no big deal after he apologised for it. His thoughts turned to the reasons why he needed her. At first it was because he was afraid of falling apart like he had from losing Rose. As he got to know Alyssa, he needed her as a friend, someone to talk to. Someone to share in the adventures. Now the Doctor couldn’t imagine the rest of this regeneration without her.

The Time Lord then realised something. Martha was right. The only problem is that Alyssa is with Ben. _She’s better off with him even if he does cancel on their date once in a while. He could spend the rest of her life with her whereas I can’t_ he thought gripping the charm bracelet in his hand.

\-----------------------

"Are you ok Ali? You seemed distracted at work today" Steve asked as they walked back to her house. Alyssa suggested that he came over to hers so she could answer any questions that he had.

"Yeah I just had a lot on my mind", Alyssa replied.

"Not surprised that one customer was just rude", Steve remarked.

"Tell me about it", Alyssa sighed.

"But that's not what is distracting you", Steve said. He stopped the red head "you're not wearing your bracelet which is a first for you. Plus you also messed up a few drinks. Whats going on?"

"It's complicated", Alyssa replied. All day she had been thinking about the way she felt towards a certain two hearted alien. It didn't help that she had misplaced her bracelet which she figured was in the TARDIS with the Doctor.

"Like your ‘Jedi powers’ complicated?" the dirty blonde questioned.

"Kind of”, Alyssa admitted “That's going to be part of your questions isn't it?"

"Yep"

"You know I'm glad that Ben didn't come with me. He would've freaked out more than you did", Alyssa said unlocking the front door. "Right my mum isn't home at the moment so we can chat downstairs for a little bit", she added. Alyssa and Steve went into the living room and sat on the sofa. "Ok I promised that I would answer your questions but I have to warn you some of the answers may sound a little crazy. Are you sure you still want to know?"

"Yes Ali I do", Steve said firmly.

"Alright. Ask away", Alyssa said.

"Where do I start?" the man questioned.

"Anywhere you want Steve", Alyssa told him.

"Tell me about your powers"

"For starters they're not Jedi powers, they're psychic. I inherited sensing of emotions and feelings emotions. My grandmother Emma Grayling was an Empathic Psychic and she passed on that gift to me”, Alyssa explained.

“And the other? You know the one where you tossed Lazarus away”

“I don’t know about that one. I’ve only recently discovered it”, Alyssa replied.

"You said it hurts to use them. How?"

"I get headaches. It's not so bad now but it used to be really painful. I don't get headaches every time I used them, just when I sent out a blast of energy", the red head told him.

"What else can you do? Besides throwing monsters backwards"

Alyssa stood up and raised her hand towards the cushions. Steve watched as it lifted up several inches and then lowered. "Cool telekinesis. Very Jean Grey”, Steve remarked “Can you read minds?"

Alyssa shrugged "I don't know. I've never tried"

"Can we try now?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Steve", Alyssa replied "I might accidently hurt you, that's the last thing I want". That was her biggest fear with her powers, losing control and hurting someone she cared about. Alyssa very nearly did it when she almost skewered the Doctor with a knife.

"I understand. What about the Doctor?" Steve questioned.

"What about him?" Alyssa counter asked.

"Does he have psychic powers too?"

The red head shook her head "No he doesn't".

"How do you know him?"

"He saved my life", Alyssa replied absentmindedly rubbing her hand as she remembered.

"Hey earth to Ali", Steve said waving a hand in front of her face "you got distracted again".

"Sorry", Alyssa said apologetically.

"Who is the Doctor to you?"

"He's a friend. A very good friend", Alyssa replied.

"He's not human is he?" Steve stated.

“No, he’s not. He's a Time Lord", Alyssa answered.

"He's an alien but he looks like a human", Steve said, trying to get his head around it.

"Actually we look Time Lord. They came first", Alyssa corrected "it's just something he said to me while explaining what he was", she added when Steve gave her a strange look.

"Tell me more", the dirty blonde urged.

"Are you sure?" Alyssa asked, not wanting to overwhelm him.

"Ali I want to know", Steve insisted.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone else about this", Alyssa said sternly.

"Ali, I promise", Steve said and held up his hand "scouts honour".

"You were never a scout", Alyssa said not believing him.

"You got me there. Still I promise I won't tell anyone about the Doctor"

"Ok", Alyssa said and she then told Steve everything that the Doctor had told her about the Time Lords with the exception of the Time War.

"Blimey you have a very interesting friend", Steve calmly commented.

"Interesting is one way to put it. You seem to be taking this very well", Alyssa remarked.

"That's only because I know you're not crazy. I do have one question…"

Alyssa raised her eyebrows "One question? You mean after the 20 ish you just asked me".

"Yeah. Is the Doctor the reason why you were distracted today?" Steve asked "Ali I won't tell Ben. This can stay between us".

Alyssa hesitated before answering "Yes he is. I can't explain it Steve…"

"You like him. More than a friend", Steve said, reiterating what Martha said to her.

"Honestly I don't know. We've been through so much together. I can't even imagine a life without him", Alyssa said her eyes widened when she realised what she'd just said. "God! I shouldn't even be feeling this way. It's wrong!" she exclaimed standing up.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Why? Steve I'm with Ben that's why", Alyssa reminded him.

"You're not married to him Ali", Steve informed her.

"I know it's just… I can't… I won't…” Alyssa stuttered. She was really torn between her relationship to Ben and her growing feelings for the Doctor.

Steve grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace "Ali I know you're with Ben and you have been with him for some time. But though you're unsure, why fight the tide? Don't think so much. Let your heart decide"

"Did you just quote a song from Mulan?" Alyssa asked.

Steve grinned, sheepishly "Maybe"

"You are such a girl sometimes you know that?" Alyssa laughed.

"I've been told that before by my boyfriend"

Alyssa did a double take "Wait you have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"I met him a couple of weeks ago"

"Really? Have you got a picture?" Alyssa asked. Steve got out his phone and showed her a picture of a blonde haired man.

"This is Danny", Steve said.

"He's cute", Alyssa commented.

"Yeah he is. Just like the Doctor", Steve said, giving her a pointed look.

"You think the Doctor is cute?" Alyssa questioned.

"Of course. Surely you must've noticed"

Alyssa shook her head "nope can't say that I have", she said trying to stop a blush from creeping onto her cheeks. Unfortunately she wasn't able to.

"So why are you blushing? Ali don't make me tickle it out of you"

"You're going to have to catch me first!" Alyssa said and took off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sarah came home she found her daughter and her friend on the living room floor. They were laughing and tickling each other. Alyssa stopped giggling when she saw her mother "hey mum", she said getting up.

"Hi Mrs Palmer", Steve said getting to his feet also.

"I won't ask what you were doing on the floor. What I will ask is do you want to stay for dinner Steve?"

"As much as I'd love to, I actually have plans", Steve said.

"Ok well it's always nice to see you Steve. Ali…"

"Would you like me to make something or are you going to order in?" the empath questioned.

"Do you mind making something?" Sarah asked.

"Of course not. Let me show Steve out first", Alyssa replied.

"Ali you really should listen to your heart", Steve said when she opened the door for him.

"It's not a simple as that. Besides life isn't a fairy tale or a Disney movie", Alyssa stated.

"Says who? We are all stories in the end Ali, just make it a good one", Steve said before walking away.

Later Alyssa sat on the edge of her bed turning her TARDIS key over and over in her hands her thoughts once again turned to her's and Martha's conversation, the one they had just after New Earth.

~flashback~

_"How do you feel about him?" Martha asked._

_"What do you mean Martha? How do I feel about him as a friend?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I like him. He's caring and kind. The Doctor acts like a child sometimes; occasionally says the weirdest things but always knows how to make me laugh. He doesn't judge me like when I took him to my grans grave stone so I could talk to it. He actually talked to her as well. Ben would never do that, he wouldn't even come with me to see her. I feel I can tell him anything. In fact I did tell him something that even my own mother doesn't know. I trust him completely Martha. Meeting him was one of the best things that has happened to me. To be honest I can't imagine a life without him"_

~end~

Although it hasn't exactly been a smooth ride so far, she wouldn't trade meeting the Doctor for anything. When Steve asked if she thought the Doctor was cute, she lied. The Time Lord in her option was very good looking with that usually messy brown hair. She also liked his blue suit however he did look very handsome in the tux. _Definitely way nicer looking than James Bond_ Alyssa thought.

Alyssa thought about the many times she had kissed his cheek. The first time she did it, it was for thanking the Doctor for allowing her to float in space. The second time was to thank him for saving her from almost marrying someone. The other times was because she wanted to and for some reason it felt right. Alyssa's then thoughts once again turned to the kiss on the moon. The woman raised a hand to her lips and smiled. She really couldn't deny that she liked the kiss the Doctor had given her even when she told him that it was no big deal. Her heart sped up slightly when she thought about how his lips felt on hers.

 _"Do you love him?"_ Martha's voice said in her mind.

_"Ali you really should listen to your heart"_

Alyssa closed her eyes and held onto the key. _What do I really feel about the Doctor_? She thought.

" _I can't even imagine a life without him"_ her own voice echoed at her. She said that twice now even though she knew the truth, Time Lords lived far longer than humans do. Alyssa shook her head. She didn't care about that at all. The woman gasped and dropped the key when she realised that Martha was right. So was Steve.

"What am I going to do?" the red head asked.

It was about 20 minutes later when Sarah came into Alyssa's room holding her mobile. "Honey your phone has been buzzing on and off", she said holding it out.

"Oh. I forgot that I left it down stairs. Thanks mum", Alyssa said taking it. She looked at the screen and saw several missed calls from the Doctor. Alyssa turned her phone off as she didn't feel like talking to him at the moment.

"Are you ok Ali?" Sarah asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm having a little bit of a problem mum. I've got these feelings for someone. Someone who isn't Ben", Alyssa admitted.

"Who?"

Alyssa hesitated slightly before answering "John. But I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's wrong"

"You are not married to Ben", Sarah told her.

"It doesn't matter. Falling in love with John while I'm with Ben still feels wrong. It feels like I'm cheating on him", Alyssa said.

"Have you cheated on him?" Sarah asked.

Alyssa shook her head "No I would never do that to Ben. I just don't know what to do mum. I'm in love with him but…"

"You also love John"

"I do. Don't get me wrong I love Ben I really do but it feels so samey. I guess it doesn't help that he forgets about the lunch dates even when he's the one who arranges it. John has been there for me, we've been through so much together. When I'm with him I'm happy. I feel like I did when I first met Ben. How did you feel when you met dad?"

"When I met your father we just got on really well. It wasn't long before we fell in love with each other. I thought he was the one"

"Then he cheated on you", Alyssa pointed out.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be. One good thing came out of it"

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"You"

"Thanks mum", Alyssa said giving Sarah a hug "I still don't know what to do".

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That I love John more", Alyssa replied. She felt relieved after she said that but it didn't make her feel any better. Alyssa was still confused as to what to do.

"Then you know what you have to do", Sarah told her.

"How can I? How do I tell my boyfriend for two years that I want to break up because I've fallen for someone else?"

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly", Sarah said.

"I still don't know mum. I've been with Ben for two years. We’ve not long come back from holiday for Christ sake!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"You're a smart girl. I'm sure you will figure it out. Get some sleep Ali, maybe the answer will come to you", Sarah said kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah maybe. Goodnight mum"

"Goodnight sweetheart", Sarah said and left the room. Alyssa picked up the TARDIS key from the floor and carefully placed it on her bed side table. _I really hope I can figure this out_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Ali", Sarah said when her daughter came downstairs the next morning.

"Morning mum. Before you ask no I haven't figured it out yet", Alyssa said.

"Don't worry honey. You will"

"I hope so", Alyssa said "right I'm going to hand in my resignation to my boss. See you later", she said after she finished her breakfast.

"See you later. Pizza and movie tonight?"

"Sounds great", Alyssa agreed and left the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Mrs Michaelson", Alyssa said entering her boss's office.

"Hello Alyssa. What brings you here?" the older woman asked.

"I've come to hand in my resignation", she replied pulling out a folded up piece of paper and giving to the woman. Mrs Michaelson looked it over.

"I'm sad to see you go. So will some of the others"

"Yeah. I know that I've given you my resignation now but can I stay on one more week? Just so that you can find someone else to take over my shift", Alyssa said.

"Of course. See you on Monday"

Alyssa nodded "see you on Monday mam", she said and left.

"Ali? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked noticing the red head.

"I just resigned", Alyssa replied.

"Resigned? Why?" Bonnie questioned.

"I've been offered a job at the British Museum as a conservationist"

"Congratulations", Bonnie said, giving the 23 year old a hug.

"Thanks", Alyssa said.

"Does that mean I won't see you on Tuesday?" Bonnie asked.

"No I will be working next week. Just so our boss can find someone else to take over my shift", Alyssa explained.

"Ok. See you next week"

"Yeah see you"

Alyssa walked leisurely back to her house so that she could send Mr Watkins and Jenna an email letting them know that she can start work next Friday. When she got back, she went to her room and typed up the emails. In Jenna's email she mentioned that she was free that day if she wanted her to come in to continue work on the Sunflowers. She looked up from her laptop when she heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS. Alyssa looked out her window to see the blue box appearing in her back garden. She didn't go downstairs as she was rather nervous about facing the Time Lord now that she realised what she felt about him.

"Ali?" she heard him call.

"In my room!" Alyssa called back. She glanced over when the door opened "hey. What brings you back to Earth then?"

"Well I have this bracelet that someone left in the TARDIS", the Doctor replied holding out the charm bracelet.

"Thank you", Alyssa said taking it putting around her wrist "I meant to ask is Martha ok?"

"She's fine. She's actually travelling with me now"

"Really? Good for her. Have you shown Martha anywhere nice?" Alyssa asked.

"Been to the moon and shown her the Milky Way. I'd asked you if you wanted to come..."

"But I wasn't answering the phone. Sorry about that I was kinda busy yesterday", Alyssa said apologetically.

"Are you free now?" the Doctor asked.

“I am”, Alyssa replied.

“Would you like to continue travelling with us?” the Doctor offered.

“Yes!” Alyssa jumped up, grabbed the Doctor’s hand and pulled him out of the room.


	15. 42

The pair entered the blue box to find Martha standing in the console room. "Hey Martha. I hear your now travelling with the Doctor", Alyssa said after she hugged her.

"Yep. He offered just after the Lazarus party", Martha said.

"And you were crazy enough to say yes?" Alyssa asked.

"If I'm crazy then you must be barmy too", Martha replied. Alyssa laughed and said

"Yeah I suppose I must be. Actually it's a good thing you are here. There's something I need to tell you"

"What?" Martha questioned.

"Can we talk in private?" Alyssa counter queried.

"Sure", Martha said.

"That means you stay here", Alyssa said firmly to the Doctor before she walked off with Martha.

"What did you need to tell me?" Martha asked when they reached the kitchen.

“You were right”, Alyssa said “I’m in love with the Doctor”.

“I knew it!” Martha exclaimed “when did you realise?”

"Yesterday", Alyssa replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Martha asked.

“I know what I need to do but I have know idea how I’m going to do it”, the red head replied with a sigh.

"I don't envy you”, Martha commented “It's going to be tough whatever you tell him".

“Yeah”, Alyssa twisted a strand of hair around her finger, annoyed with her dilemma.

“Well if you want someone to practice on, I’m here”, Martha offered.

"Thanks Martha”, Alyssa said “I will. We better get back to the Doctor, he might think we're plotting to hijack Sexy from him and leave him stranded on Earth".

"Would it be possible to do that?" the trainee doctor asked.

"Maybe. If I asked her nicely but I highly doubt she'd do that even for me. Although between you and me, it would be fun to try", Alyssa said whispering the last part. Martha laughed

"Yeah I bet it would", she agreed. They headed back to the console room.

"Doctor as Martha is now going to be travelling with maybe you should give her a frequent fliers privilege?" Alyssa suggested sitting down on the captain's chair.

"That's a good idea. Do you have a mobile?" the Doctor asked Martha. She got it out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"What do you mean frequent fliers privilege?" Martha asked as the Doctor used his sonic on her phone.

"Right, there we go. Universal roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again", the Doctor said handing Martha's phone back.

"No way. This is too mad. You're telling me I can phone anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"Yep", Alyssa confirmed from where she was sat on the captain's chair "try it out". As Martha goes to the TARDIS judders.

"Distress signal. Locking on. Might be a bit of…" Doctor began when they both get knocked to the floor while Alyssa falls off the chair "Turbulence. Sorry", the Doctor said getting up and helped Martha to her feet.

"I'm used to it by now", Alyssa said also standing "although you should invest in carpet or padding on the floor", she added walking down the ramp. The trio leave the TARDIS into a boiling hot room.

"Whoa, now that is hot", the Doctor said.

"Whuff, it's like a sauna in here", Martha agreed taking off her jacket.

"Even Greece wasn't this hot", Alyssa added removing her own hoodie and pulling her hair up.

"Venting systems. Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are", the Doctor said going over to a heavy door and opens it.

"That's a little better", Alyssa said stepping through into a slightly cooler area.

"Oi, you three!" a young man shouted at them as he another man and a woman come running up to them.

"Get out of there!" the woman added. The two men quickly close the door as the Doctor, Martha and Alyssa stood there confused. "Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" the woman demanded.

"Are you police?" one of the men asked.

"Why would we be police?" the Doctor asked still a little confused.

"We got your distress signal", Martha explained.

"If this is a ship, why can't we hear any engines?" Alyssa asked.

"It went dead four minutes ago", the woman replied.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering. Captain", the second man said directing the word captain at the woman they'd come with.

"Secure closure active", a computer voice said. Another woman runs towards them as bulkheads slam shut behind her.

"Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area twenty seven", she said breathing heavily from running. "Who are you?" she asked looking at the three newcomers.

"He's the Doctor, she's Ali and I'm Martha. Hello", Martha replied. She walked towards a small window and looked out. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Impact projection forty two minutes twenty seven seconds"

Alyssa joined Martha at the window "Doctor", she said quietly not taking her eyes away from the window.

"Forty two minutes until what?" the Doctor asked having not heard Alyssa.

"Doctor! Look", Martha said louder than the red head. The Doctor hurried over and looked out. Outside was a large sun which was very close to where they were.

"Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun", the woman wearing a vest replied.

"How many crew members on board?" the Doctor asked trying to keep calm. Panicking wasn't going to help anyone.

"Seven, including us", the vest wearing woman replied.

"Call the others, I'll get you out", the Doctor said running to the door to area 30. He opens the door and is knocked down by the blast of heat. The short haired woman puts on a welder's mask and shuts it again.

"But my ship's in there!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"In the vent chamber?" the first man asked.

"It's our lifeboat", the Doctor explained.

"Its lava", the second man said.

"The temperature's going mad in there. Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds, and still rising", the short haired woman added.

"Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get", the first man explained.

"We're stuck here", Martha said bitterly.

"So, we fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun. Simple. Engineering down here, is it?" the Doctor asked pointing in a direction.

"Yes", the vest wearing woman replied.

"Ali", the Doctor said putting a hand on her shoulder. She been staring at the window while they were talking.

"Hm?" she said tearing her gaze from the window. She couldn't help but stare at the sun. Alyssa had this sense that there was more to it than a giant ball of gas.

"We're going to engineering to fix the engines"

"Why? Can't we use the TARDIS to leave?"

"No. We can't the temperature is the room is too high"

"Oh"

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. We better get to engineering, we're wasting time chatting", Alyssa said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?" the Doctor asked when they reached engineering and saw the mess.

"What the hell happened?" the second man asked looking at the destruction.

"Looks like someone knew what they were doing", Alyssa said.

"Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?" the vest wearing woman asked.

"No", the second man replied. The captain of the ship goes over to the intercom.

"Korwin, Ashton? Where are you? Korwin, can you answer? Where the hell is he? He should be up here"

The Doctor put on his glasses and looked at a screen "Oh, we're in the Torajii system. Lovely. You're a long way from home, Martha, Ali. Half a universe away", he said.

"Yeah. Feels it", Martha said sarcastically.

"And you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" the Doctor asked the woman whom one of the men called captain.

"We're due to upgrade next docking", she replied "Scannell, engine report".

"No response", Scannell replied looking at the same screen as the Doctor. He ran to the wrecked engine "They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online", Scannell said.

"Oh, come on. Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries", the Doctor said taking off his glasses.

"We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship", the female captain explained.

"Yeah, with twenty nine password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time", Scannell added.

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha asked.

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed", Scannell replied.

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use"

"I thought the sonic could open anything?"

"Anything except deadlocks and wood", the Doctor replied.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance", Scannell said sounding despondent.

"Oh come on! Defeated before you've even started", Alyssa said disappointed in them. They had mere minutes before they were going to crash into the sun and the crew had given up.

"She's right. Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?" the Doctor asked.

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of them. Sorry. Riley Vashti", Riley piped up.

"Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashti? Get on it", the Doctor said deciding to take control of the situation.

"Well, it's a two person job. One, a technish for the questions, and the other to carry this", Riley said picking up a large clamp and a backpack "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?"

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?" the captain quipped.

"Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice"

"I'll help you. Make myself useful", Martha said to Riley taking the equipment from him.

"Oi. Be careful", the Doctor said to Martha as she started to leave with Riley.

"You too. Both of you", Martha said to her friends before leaving.

"McDonnell. It's Ashton", a male voice said coming through the intercom.

"Where are you? Is Korwin with you?" the vest wearing woman, now everyone know as McDonnell asked.

"Get up to the med-centre now!" Ashton shouted. The Doctor, McDonnell and Alyssa run out of the room going past Martha and Riley.

**Impact in 34.31**

"Korwin! What's happened? Is he okay?" McDonnell asked as she, Alyssa and the Doctor ran in.

"Help me! It's burning me!" Korwin shouted thrashing around on the bed as a man and woman tried to restrain him.

"How long's he been like this?" the Doctor asked.

"Ashton just brought him in", the woman in the scrubs replied. The Doctor scans Korwin with his screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" McDonnell asked watching him.

"Sonic impulse", the Doctor replied as Korwin gave another shriek of pain.

"Don't be so stupid. That's my husband", McDonnell said pushing past Ashton to stand by the bed.

"And he's just sabotaged our ship", Ashton said.

"What?" McDonnell asked confused.

"He went mad. He put the ship onto secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls", Ashton explained.

"No way. He wouldn't do that"

"I saw it happen, Captain", Ashton insisted.

"Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second", the Doctor said to the in pain man.

"I can't!" Korwin exclaimed.

"Yeah, course you can. Go on"

"Don't make me look at you, please", Korwin begged.

"All right, all right, all right. Just relax. Sedative?" the Doctor asked picking up an injection gun.

"Yes", the woman with the scrubs replied. The Doctor uses the sedative on Korwin.

"What's wrong with him?" McDonnell.

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings. Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature", the Doctor explained. Ashton and the other woman do what he says "And, just for fun, run a bioscan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail", the Time Lord added.

"Just doing them now", the medical woman replied.

"Oh, you're good", the Doctor said

"Anyone else presenting these symptoms?" Alyssa asked.

"Not so far"

"Well, that's something", the Doctor said happy that no one else was in the same state.

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?"

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, allons-y, back downstairs", the Doctor said. McDonnell and Ashton left the medical center. "Any questions?" he asked going to leave.

"Yeah. Who are you?" the woman in the scrubs asked.

"I'm the Doctor", the Doctor replied "Ali are you coming?"

"No I'm going to stay here", Alyssa replied. 

"Ok. Call if there is any news"

"Doctor?" Alyssa called as he ran out the off the room.

"What?" he asked sticking his head back in.

"Be careful"

"I will", he promised and left.

"Whats your name?" Alyssa asked the woman as she turned to run some more tests.

"Abi Lerner and you're Ali"

"Ali Palmer. Nice to meet you Abi"

"Likewise. I don't mean to be rude or anything but why aren't you helping the others? Do you have medical knowledge?"

"No I don't. I just figured that I'd stay behind in case you needed a hand with anything. The others can manage without me", Alyssa replied.

"Heat shield failing. At twenty-five percent. Impact in thirty two fifty"

Minutes later the Doctor's voice came over the intercom in the med-center. "Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?"

"He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know", Abi replied looking at the x-rays and bio scans.

"What are we seeing here Abi?"

"Honestly Ali I don't know", Abi replied confused. Unbeknownst to either of them Korwin was starting to wake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Impact in 30.50**

Both Abi and Alyssa were still looking at the readings from the bio scans. The red head jumped when her phone went off. "Ali I have a question. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles?" Martha asked as Alyssa answered it.

"Why are you asking me? The Doctor is more likely to know", Alyssa replied moving away from Abi.

"He wasn't sure"

"Ok. Let's think. Elvis or the Beatles?" Alyssa said. She started to pace while she tried to recall which one did. In university she had befriended a guy who often told little bits of trivia which came in handy when taking part in pub quizzes.

"Um Ali I hate to rush you but we need an answer", Martha said interrupting her thoughts.

"Martha I honestly am not sure. You'll have to try someone else. Sorry", Alyssa said and hung up. She was disappointed that she couldn't recall her friend ever telling her that. "How are those readings?"

"I just need a little longer", Abi replied.

**Impact in 29.46**

"You know that countdown is starting to unnerve me a little", Alyssa said.

"You're telling me. Could you check the stasis chamber? Make sure Korwin's body temp is regulated"

"Sure", Alyssa said. She went to the chamber and had a look. The woman was confused at the readings. "Abi…" she started but broke off when Korwin grabbed her wrist, the one that was still in the cast and sat up.

"This is med-centre. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!" Abi shouted into the intercom.

"It's alive", Alyssa whispered eyes widening at what she was being shown.

"Urgent assistance!" Abi shouted once more in the intercom.

"We must share the light", Korwin said and put his free hand on the side of Alyssa's face. She screamed in agony at the burning sensation. Korwin let her go and she collapsed on the floor. Abi just stood there frozen in shock as the man got up.

"Burn with me", he said advancing on the woman.

"K…Korwin you're sick", Abi stammered frightened.

"Burn. With. Me!" he said in a menacing tone before opening his eyes. Abi screamed at the brightness of his white eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later The Doctor, McDonnell and Scannell burst into the med-center. The Time Lord noticed Alyssa on the floor by the stasis chamber and went over. "Ali", he said quietly kneeling down next to her. The Doctor brushed her hair back from her face and saw a red handprint on her cheek.

"Oh my god", Scannell said when he noticed a charred black shape on the wall "tell me that's not Lerner"

"Endothermic vaporisation", the Doctor said looking up at the wall.

"Doctor", Alyssa murmured as she started to stir.

"I'm here", he said carefully picking her up from the floor and setting her on the bed.

"Where's Abi?" Alyssa asked laying down. She could feel herself start to burn from the inside.

"Why did Korwin leave you alive? Why didn't he kill you too?" Scannell demanded angry that his crew mate was dead and the red haired woman was somehow spared.

"Leave her alone", the Doctor said.

"It's ok. I…." she broke off and gasped in pain when the burning sensation suddenly flared.

"Ali whats wrong?"

"It hurts", she replied.

"What hurts?"

Alyssa let out a cry "Everything! It burns!" the Doctor had to pin her to the bed by her shoulders as she started to thrash around. She looked past him to McDonnell. "It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" the woman said glaring at her.

"Why is it her fault Ali?" the Doctor asked.

"You should have scanned for life!" Alyssa spat.

"I don't understand", McDonnell said confused as to why she was being hostile.

"You stupid human. That sun is alive. A living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel..." Alyssa let out another agonised cry "and now it's screaming!"

"How can a sun be alive? Why is she saying that?" McDonnell asked confused.

"Because it's living in me", Alyssa replied her green eyes changing to bright white before shifting back to green.

"You said that sun is alive?" the Doctor asked trying to make sense of what Alyssa said.

"Yes! God you're slow!" she said before letting out another scream.

"McDonnell I need a sedative", the Doctor said to her. He didn't want Alyssa to be in any more pain. She grabbed his hand.

"Don't"

"Ali…"

"If you sedate me then this thing could take over. While I'm awake I can fight it", Alyssa said interrupting. "You have to give it back. All of it"

"The sun particles?"

Alyssa winced but then nodded "it's the only way to… to stop…ah!"

"Impact in twenty four fifty one"

"You heard her. We need to vent the engines", the Doctor said.

"We'll go. Let's hope Riley and your friend are getting there", McDonnell said and quickly left with Scannell.

\---------------------------

"Doctor, we're through to area seventeen", Martha's voice came over the intercom. The Doctor left Alyssa's side to answer.

"Keep going. You've got to get to area one and but you're not going to reboot the engines. You're going to vent engines, dump the fuel", the Doctor said. Alyssa let out another pained cry so he ran back to her.

"You have to go", she said panting in the effort to fight the battle inside.

"I'm not leaving you"

"Doctor please. I don't know how much longer I can fight this", Alyssa said her eyes shifting from green to white and back.

"I'm not going anywhere", the Doctor said taking her hand.

"I'm scared", she whimpered.

"I know. What can I do?"

"I'd take an aspirin if you have one"

"Sorry I'm all out"

Alyssa laughed but regretted it. "Please go", she whispered closing her eyes. She could feel whatever was infected with try to take a firmer hold over her.

"No"

"Why are you so…?" Alyssa gasped "oh no Martha!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Martha and Riley are being chased by Ashton. Korwin's changed him", Alyssa explained. "No Ashton! Please they can help!" she shouted. In her mind she could was typing on a keypad, from Ashton's point of view "Ashton let them get to the front. They'll dump the fuel, give back the sun. Please don't", Alyssa pleaded. She breathed in a sigh of relief despite the burning she was feeling. "Thank you", she said as from his point of view, he stopped typing and walked away.

"Martha and Riley ok?"

"Yes", Alyssa replied. "Ah! Doctor I can't…I can't…." the Time Lord was flung backwards as she inadvertently lashed out with her powers. The Doctor pushed himself to his feet as Alyssa got off the bed. "Burn with me Doctor", she said with her eyes closed.

"Ali you don't want to do this"

"Burn with me", she repeated her voice changing to sound just like Korwin's.

"Ali fight it" the Doctor said as she walked towards him. "I'm your friend remember?" Alyssa paused

"Friend?"

"Yes. I'm your friend the Doctor"

"Friend burn with me", Alyssa said and continued walking towards him. She then gasped and kneeled over. "No I won't hurt him", she said clutching her head "I won't do it".

"Ali", the Doctor said. He was going to go over to her when she shouted.

"Doctor stay back!" as she forced herself backwards.

"What can I do?" the Doctor asked wanting to help her anyway he can as he could tell that she was fighting the thing that was trying to take her over.

"Keep talking to me. About anything"

"How's Benny Boy?"

"He's fine but he hates that nickname", Alyssa replied. She cringed at the pain that flashed through her body. "Doctor you need to go now", she said keeping her head down.

"I've already told you I'm not going anywhere", the Doctor said.

"I could kill you"

"You won't", the Doctor said moving towards her. She tensed when she felt him put his arms around her.

"Please go", Alyssa said trembling.

"No", the Doctor said firmly. He held onto her as the countdown continued and as Alyssa fought to stay in control of her body. "What was that song you sung to her your neighbours kids go to sleep?"

"I…I don't remember"

"Of course you do. You're brilliant!"

"Help me", Alyssa begged.

"I am. Remember Hushabye Mountain"

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away…_ singing the song seemed to help Alyssa but she was slowly losing herself again. Meanwhile Martha, Riley and Scannell had reached area one. "Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat. Life support systems reaching critical. Impact in one of six", the computer said.

"We need to vent the engines. Dump the fuel"

"Collision alert. Collision alert"

"What?" Riley asked.

"Collision alert. Fifty eight seconds to fatal impact"

"Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it. Now!" Martha commanded. Riley and Scannell hurried to two identical walls with buttons and wheels. They quickly got to work. The Doctor held onto Alyssa as the countdown got closer to zero.

"Burn with me", she said for the 5th time struggling to get out of his grip but still the Doctor refused to let go.

"Ali I just want to say that I” the Doctor swallowed “I love you". He had no idea whether she was too far gone to have heard it but he just had to as the countdown had nearing zero. Alyssa then stopped struggling and went limp.

"Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted", the computer declared as the ship started to move away from the sun.

"She did it Ali. Martha did it", the Doctor said happily looking down at the woman in his arms. He was glad to see the handprint on her cheek disappear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is never your ship", Scannell said checking out the TARDIS.

"Compact, eh? And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her", the Doctor said patting the side.

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel", Martha said.

"We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities'll pick us up soon enough" Riley said assuring her.

"Though how do we explain what happened?" Scannell asked.

"Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing", Alyssa replied going into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her in.

"Come on med bay", the Doctor said taking her hand and leading her there.

"So whats the verdict Doc?" Alyssa asked as he scanned her with his screwdriver.

"You're going to make a full recovery", the Doctor replied.

"Cool", Alyssa said happy. Her happiness faded when she remembered what she'd done "Doctor I felt myself release that energy. I'm so sorry that I hurt you"

"You didn't", the Doctor assured her.

"Did you say something while you giving me a hug? Which was a stupid move by the way"

"I said a lot of things and I didn't think it was a stupid move. We're both still alive"

"Thanks to Martha. What happened to McDonnell?"

"She didn't make it"

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. When Korwin did that thing to me I thought I was going to die. I've never been so scared", Alyssa admitted.

"And I'm so sorry Ali. That should never have happened to you"

"It's not your fault Doctor. I know travelling with you can sometimes be dangerous but I'm ok with that. With what you've shown me so far, it's worth it", Alyssa said. "Although I told you to leave, thank you for staying with me", she added.

"I wasn't going to leave you Ali", the Doctor said. He reached over to brush back a stray strand of hair from her face. Alyssa's heart started to beat a little faster when he kept his hand on her cheek. The Lord's hazel eyes gazed into her emerald green ones. _She really is beautiful_ the Doctor thought. As they slowly leaned towards each other, his own two hearts started to beat faster too.

"There you two are", Martha said from the doorway making the pair jump "uh I'll leave you to it", she added when she realised what she'd just walked in on.

"No that's ok Martha. I've got to go freshen up anyway", Alyssa said getting up. She quickly left the med-bay and made a beeline from her room. _Oh my god I almost kissed the Doctor_ the woman thought as she showered blushing at that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ali are you coming back?" Martha asked after the TARDIS stopped shaking.

"Of course I am. I can't let you deal with the Doctor on your own", Alyssa replied "come get me tomorrow morning say 10 ish?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you. I don't mind where we go as long as it's awesome", the red haired woman said before leaving with a bag of her dirty clothes.

"Doctor I'm sorry for walking in on you two", Martha said apologising.

"It's fine. Probably a good thing that you did"

"Really? Because your face is saying something else. I was right wasn't I? You do love her"

"Yes Martha I do. But it doesn't matter Ali's better off with Ben"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he can spend the rest of his life with her. I can't"

"Would you think differently if she had feelings for you too?" Martha asked.

"If there was even the remote chance she did, she would still be better off with a human", the Doctor replied. He didn't dare hope that there was the possibility Alyssa had feelings for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~British Museum~

"Hey Ali", Jenna said greeting her at the help desk.

"Hi Jenna"

"I have a surprise for you"

"Is it an all-expenses paid trip to Hawaii?" Alyssa asked.

"Nope. Though I think it's just as good", Jenna said giving her an envelope. Alyssa opened it and found a staff id with her name and photo on it.

"My own id", she said.

"Yep"

"Now I've got this I better get to work", Alyssa said tucking it into her pocket. She and Jenna went to the conservation room where their projects were waiting. "I've handed in my resignation to my boss. I can start working here full time from next Friday", the red head said putting on an apron and tying her hair back.

"That's good. There won't be a shortage of projects to get stuck into"

"Just curious but why isn't there any more people working in this room?" Alyssa asked selecting the paints she needed.

"Most of the conservationists are contractors", Jenna replied "Though there are other full time conservationists in the other departments", the blackette added.

"Right"

Alyssa sat down in front of the easel and continued her work on Sunflowers. _Maybe I'll get this done by the end of the day_ she thought as she painted. She sat back checking out the work. "Jenna I think I'm done!" she called. Jenna got up from her own project and had a look.

"Very nice. I couldn't have done it better myself. All you have to do now is fill out some forms to say you've completed the work"

"Jenna I didn't do 3 years at university to get a degree to fill out paperwork", Alyssa grumbled. Jenna laughed

"Me neither. Unfortunately its part of the job"

"Ok. Where are the forms?"

"I'll show you", Jenna said. She took Alyssa over to a desk where a computer was sat. Jenna opened the draw and pulled out a file. "Here you go. Just fill out the gaps and sign your name. I'll put it into the computer later", she said giving it to her.

"Thanks Jenna", Alyssa said sitting down at the desk and wrote the information that was required in the right areas. "One question. Am I getting paid for this piece?" she asked loud enough for Jenna to hear.

"Definitely. It'll be included in your first pay check", Jenna replied. Alyssa finished up the paperwork by signing it.

"I'm all done"

"Great you can head off if you like. I'll email you if we get any projects before you start next Friday in case you'd like to do any prep", Jenna said looking up from her own work.

"Ok see you next week"


	16. The immortal and psychic

As she had some time to kill before her mother came home, Alyssa decided to go to the ice rink. She went to the locker room, took off her shoes and swapped them for her skates. Alyssa then went out on to the ice. She skated around trying out some moves due to the lack of people there. Alyssa had just finished a short improvisation when she heard "looking good Firefly!" behind her. Alyssa turned around to see a familiar American sitting on the bench.

"Jack? Is that you?" she asked skating towards him. It was strange to see him looking so young as the last time she saw him as a large head.

"The one and only", the American grinned. 

Alyssa said coming off the ice and hugging him "how did you know it was me?"

"I just did”, Jack replied “You've gotten lovelier since I last saw you. How long ago was that?"

"7 years", Alyssa answered.

Jack’s eyebrows raised "7 years?” he repeated “Blimey time has gone by quickly. Do you remember how we met?"

“Of course I do!” Alyssa said “I couldn’t forget it, ever” she sat down next to Jack "I'd gotten lost on my way to Roald Dhal Plass to meet my mum after ice skating practice with my coach for the competition. When I asked for directions, you were the one I asked. Instead of just pointing my in the right direction you actually walked with me. After we got to my mum you said 'good luck Firefly'".

"I never did get the chance to ask but did you win?" Jack asked.

Alyssa shook her head "No. I just missed out", she told him.

"That's a shame”, Jack remarked “are you still doing ice skating professionally?”

“Nope. It’s more of a hobby now”, Alyssa replied “I’m currently working at a café but as of next week, I will be at the British Museum next week as a conservationist. What about you?"

"Oh this and that”, Jack said vaguely “Anyone special?"

Alyssa shook her head “Nope. No one special”, she replied.

“Really?” Jack asked, surprised “a pretty girl like you? I find that hard to believe”.

“Well, you better believe it”, Alyssa said “I just hadn’t found the right guys yet”.

“I’m sure you will”, Jack assured her “Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" he suddenly asked.

"I can't Jack. I've made plans with my mum. Its pizza and movie night tonight", Alyssa said. She looked up at the large clock on the wall "speaking of which. I need to be heading off", she said. Alyssa went to the locker room to take off her skates and Jack followed her. As she was swapping her skates for her shoes they heard a loud crash followed by screams.

"Stay here", Jack ordered before running out. Alyssa quickly tied up her shoe and hurried out. She stopped when she saw a wolf like creature pinning Jack down.

"Get away from him!" she shouted running over. The others that were in the rink had made a beeline for the way out. Alyssa raised her hands and flung energy at it, tossing it away from Jack. It landed heavily on the ice. "Jack? Jack?" Alyssa said frantically checking for a pulse as the wounds he had sustained looked serious. Her shoulders slumped when she couldn't find one. "You killed him!" she exclaimed turning to the creature who was trying to stand on the ice but kept slipping. Alyssa clenched her fists, green eyes blazing in anger. The creature shrieked in pain before slumping onto the ice moving no more.

Alyssa sank to her knees, shaking slightly as her head pounded. She'd never done something like that before. "Firefly", Jack whispered from where he lay.

"Jack! You're ok!" Alyssa said hugging the man as he sat up "I thought you were dead. I couldn't find a pulse". In that moment it had slipped her mind that she'd seen him before in New Earth

"I was but I'm kind of immortal", Jack told her.

"What?!" Alyssa asked

"It's complicated", Jack said getting up "you killed it? How?"

"It's complicated", Alyssa replied "I guess we both have got some explaining to do".

"Yeah”, the red head agreed “I need to get this sorted and then we'll talk about it".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little later…

"Ok I have about an hour before my mother comes home so we can talk freely", Alyssa said opening the front door of her house. "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure", Jack replied.

"What do you mean by kind of immortal?" Alyssa questioned.

"I don't know how it happened but so far every time I die, I come back a little time later", Jack explained the best that he could “So how did you manage to kill that thing?"

"I used my head. I have psychic powers and no before you ask I cannot read minds", Alyssa informed him.

"Were you born with it?" Jack asked.

“Yes”, Alyssa answered “Jack what is your job? Monster hunter?"

"Sort of. I can't really say", Jack admitted.

“Ah, government job then”, Alyssa nodded, understanding his vagueness.

“Are you ok?” Jack questioned “I mean I must’ve been scary for you to face that thing on your own”.

“Jack that thing had killed you. I wasn't scared, I was angry. So facing that thing was no big deal", Alyssa explained. _And I've faced worse_ she thought. They talked about other things for a bit before Jack had to go. "It was nice to see you again Jack despite the weird wolf thing. If you're ever this way again, look me up", Alyssa said giving him a piece of paper.

"Will do”, Jack promised “Goodbye Firefly".

"See you later Jack", Alyssa said quietly after he already left. She shut the door and got out the plates. It wasn't long before her mother had come back and they were chilling out on the sofa with pizza and a movie.

"Did you do anything nice today?" Sarah asked after the film had finished.

"I resigned from my job. Next week is the last week I will be working at the coffeehouse", Alyssa told her.

"So you're going to start working at the museum soon?" Sarah questioned.

"Yep. Next Friday. Although I have done one small project which according to Jenna I will be paid for", Alyssa answered.

"That's good. You looking forward to it?" Sarah queried.

"Absolutely", Alyssa replied.

"Have you managed to figure out this boy problem of yours?"

Alyssa shook her head. "No not yet. I'm hoping that it'll come to me soon"

"I'm sure it will", Sarah said. She had faith that her daughter will figure out the right thing to do.

Alyssa stood up, picking up the empty pizza boxes "I'll throw these out. Do you want a tea?"

"I'd love one. Thank you sweetie", Sarah replied. Alyssa took the pizza boxes and tossed them in the recycling. She then got out some mugs for the tea. While she waited for the kettle to boil, Alyssa was fiddling with a teaspoon staring at her Starry Night mug. The swirling yellows reminded her of the sun. The one that was alive. _I know he said something to me but what?_ Alyssa thought. She was aware of what was happening when she was being possessed but it was fuzzy. Despite that there was one thing he'd said which made her feel something even while she was taken over. She just couldn't recall it. _Come on Ali think!_ Her eyes widened and she dropped the teaspoon when she remembered.

_"Ali I just want to say that I…I love you"_

"Oh my god", the empath breathed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa paced around her room that evening racking her brain trying to think of ways she could tell Ben the reason why she was breaking up with him. So far none of the ways seemed right. The woman groaned and flopped down onto her bed. She sat up when she heard a noise from her phone. She picked it up, it was telling her she had an email. Alyssa frowned at the address as it wasn’t one she recognised. She clicked on it and her eyes widened. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“He was cheating on me?!” she exclaimed.

\------------------------------

Alyssa took several deep breaths as the doorbell went. Seeing those pictures that she’d been sent made it a whole lot easier for her to break it off with Ben. All this time she’d been worried about how to tell him she’d fallen for someone else, he’d been dating another woman behind her back. For some time according to the pictures. “Hey Babe”, Ben said as she opened the door.

“Hi Ben”, she replied. Alyssa led him into the lounge where they sat on the sofa.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Ben asked “You weren’t very clear on the phone”.

“This was something that is best to discuss in person than over the phone”, Alyssa said.

“What is it?” Ben questioned.

Alyssa brought out her phone and held it out “care to explain these?” she demanded. Ben stared at the picture on the phone “well?” Alyssa asked when he didn’t say anything.

“Ali…I’m sorry”, Ben said quietly.

“Sorry? Sorry?!” Alyssa shouted standing up “you’ve been cheating on me for months and all you can say is sorry?”

“Please let me explain”, Ben pleaded.

“Oh this will be good”, she said sarcastically “actually you know what? I don’t want to know. I just hope you’re happy with _Christine_ because we’re done”.

“I’ll break it off with her”, Ben promised “You’re the one I love”.

“Right”, Alyssa said not believing him at all. She didn’t need to be psychic to know he’d keep seeing his other girl but would try to be more discrete about it. “I loved you for two years”, she said trying to keep her emotions in check “and now our relationship has come to an end. I don’t usually like saying goodbye but I will say it this time. Goodbye Ben”.

Ben stood up. He was going to say something but decided against it. He’d planned to end things that weekend with Christine as he couldn’t cheat on Alyssa anymore. He loved her too much. He never thought that she would find out about his relationship with Christine, let alone have pictures. Alyssa stood in the doorway as her former boyfriend walked down the hallway and out the door. She sighed and shook her head. The woman still couldn’t believe he did that. She didn’t sense that he was keeping something from her but then again she usually blocked off her ability around him because she had trusted him. _Big mistake_ she thought making a mental note to use her sense more often.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sarah came home that evening she could tell something was wrong with her daughter. “Honey whats wrong?” she asked.

“You know my problem I had with falling in love with someone else and not knowing how to tell Ben?” Alyssa counter questioned.

“Yeah”, the older woman said.

“Well it turns out that I was worrying for no good reason. Most of those times Ben had told me he was ‘busy’, he was actually out with another woman” Sarah’s eyes widened at that.

“He what?!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah…that was my reaction too”, Alyssa mumbled.

“How did you find out?” Sarah asked. In response Alyssa showed her the pictures on her phone. Her mother flicked through them, getting angrier with each one. “I can’t believe he’d do that to you. At least you don’t have to worry about how to tell him you love someone else”, she added, pointing out a good side to the situation.

\---------------------------------

Steve had a similar reaction when she told him over the phone a little later. Alyssa even had to hold the phone away from her ear a couple of times when her friend said a few choice words about her ex-boyfriend. “You finished?” Alyssa asked after the second choice words rant.

_“Not really but there’s not point ranting at you about it. At least now you can focus on sorting out your feelings for that cute Doctor of yours”_

“Steve!” Alyssa exclaimed.

 _“What? Last time we talked you were having trouble admitting you loved the Doctor”_ , the dirty blonde reminded her.

“I’m not having trouble anymore”, she mumbled.

_“Sorry could you speak up? I couldn’t hear you”_

“I said I’m not having trouble anymore”, Alyssa repeated louder.

_“And…?”_

“I love him Steve. I love the Doctor” the red head laughed hearing his cheers over the phone.

 _“Now was that so hard?”_ Steve asked.

“No I guess it wasn’t”, Alyssa admitted.

_“So what’s your next move?”_

“My next move will be to continue travelling with the Doctor and Martha”, Alyssa replied knowing that he meant about her feelings.

_“I meant about your feelings”_

“I’m not going to tell him how I feel as I’m not sure if he feels the same way”, Alyssa lied. She did know how the Doctor felt but wasn’t sure how to go about it. She couldn’t just ask him outright. She needed a little more time to think about it.

 _“Well that’s easy. I’ll have a talk with him”_ , Steve offered.

“Um how? You don’t exactly have his number”, Alyssa pointed out.

_“I know but I was thinking you could ask him if I could go on a trip with you guys”_

“You want to travel in the TARDIS?” Alyssa asked, surprised.

 _“I do. I’ve been a bit eager to see what this ship is like since you explained it to me”,_ Steve confessed.

“Well if you’re really interested. I suppose I could ask him but I’m not making any promises”, Alyssa.

 _“That’s all I can ask”,_ Steve said.

“I’ll let you know what he says”, Alyssa promised.

_“Ok Ali. Speak to you later”_

“Yeah. Speak to you later”, Alyssa said and hung up.

~the next day~

“You ready for this Steve?” Alyssa asked stopping outside the garden shed.

“I’m more than ready”, he replied excited. He was going to see a real spaceship!

“Brace yourself”, Alyssa said opening the door to reveal the police box inside. She then unlocked the TARDIS with her key and allowed her friend to enter first. The woman followed him inside and grinned when she saw his awestruck expression.

“Ali it’s…it’s…”

“Go on say it. Martha did”, Alyssa said standing by the Doctor and Martha.

“It’s bigger on the inside”, Steve turned to his friend “Ali you never told me it was bigger on the inside”.

“Well I wanted to see the look on your face in the eventuality that you were invited”, Alyssa said smiling.

“You don’t seem surprised by this at all”, Steve said to Alyssa.

“That because I’m used to it”, the woman replied. She was still occasionally surprised by the different rooms that the blue box had to offer. Alyssa was positive that she hadn’t seen everything within the TARDIS which made each trip exciting.

“Alright then Steve any place in particular you want to go?” the Doctor asked.

“I-I don’t know. Help me out Ali”, Steve pleaded.

“How about somewhere in the future?” the red head suggested. The Doctor bounded up to the console and started pushing buttons. Alyssa, Martha and Steve joined him at the console. “You’re gonna want to hold on tight”, Alyssa warned Steve before the Doctor pulled the lever to make the TARDIS disappear. She grabbed her friend’s wrist as he lost his balance from all the shaking.

“Is it always like that?” Steve asked when the shaking stopped.

“Pretty much”, Alyssa replied. She ran down the ramp and put her hand on the handle. “You ready to see what’s out there?” she asked Steve.

“Yep”, the dirty blonde replied. Alyssa smiled, pulled open the door and stepped out. Steve followed and took in his surroundings. “This is so cool! We’ve actually moved”

“Yes we have. I hope this isn’t going to be like the last ship we were on”, she said kicking a bit of broken equipment. 

“Nah I’m sure it won’t be “, the Doctor said “you know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous”, he quickly added when he saw Alyssa’s expression. He went over to a control panel and started typing.

“So, what's the date?” Martha asked.

“About three thousand years into your future, give or take”, the Doctor replies. He pulls a switch and the lights turn on. Part of the roof opened to show a view of the stars.

“Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Steve. Two and a half galaxies”

Steve heads to a porthole and looks out. “Like what you see?” Alyssa asked putting her arm around him.

“It’s amazing!”

The Doctor noticed a screen with a diagram on it. “Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?” he asked Martha.

“And where did all the crew go?” 

“Good question. No life readings on board”, the Doctor replied tweaking the knobs on the control panel. “Can you smell that?” he asked sniffing.

“Yeah, someone's cooking”, Martha replied also smelling the air. The Doctor presses a button on the console and a door opened behind them. The Time Lord called Alyssa and Steve over.

“There’s something you don’t see every day”, Steve commented seeing the ornate fireplace complete with a fire. The Doctor scanned it with his screw driver. “Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there”, he said.

Interested, Alyssa crouches down and looks through the fireplace. A young blond haired girl was looking back at her. The woman smiled and said “hello”.

“Hello”, the girl said.

“What's your name?” Alyssa asked.

“Reinette”, the girl replied.

“That’s a beautiful name”

“Madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?” Reinette asked.

“Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?” the Doctor said suddenly crouching down next to Alyssa.

“Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven”

“Oh that’s one of my favourites! August is rubbish though”, the Doctor remarked.

“Don’t mind him he’s a little mad. Enjoy the rest of your fire. Good night”, Alyssa said.

“Goodnight Madame, Monsieur”

“You said this was the fifty first century”, Steve said as the Doctor and Alyssa stood up.

“I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink”

“What’s a spatio-temporal hyperlink?” Steve asked.

“No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door”, the Doctor said inspecting the fireplace.

“And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?” Martha asked.

“Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too”

“She was speaking English, I heard her”, Steve said.

“The TARDIS translates it for you”, Martha explains.

“Pretty cool right?” Alyssa said leaning against the fireplace. Without realising she’d triggered something that made the wall rotate taking herself and the Doctor along with it.

Upon hearing a noise Reinette wakes up. “It’s ok Reinette. It’s just me and the Doctor. We spoke earlier remember?” Alyssa said to the girl wanting to keep her calm.

“But Madame that was months ago”

“Really?” the Doctor asked surprised at that. The pair approached the bed but Alyssa stopped when she sensed something else was in the room.

“Ali whats wrong?” the Doctor asked.

“Something else is in the room, under the bed”, she replied. The young girl immediately tensed up, looking afraid.

“Reinette stay in the middle of the bed. Don’t move”, the Doctor instructed and Reinette nodded. The Time Lord pulled out his sonic and continued towards the bed with Alyssa. He crouched down but before he could use his sonic, something smacked him backwards.

“Um Doctor?” Alyssa said seeing a figure stand up on the other side of the bed as the Doctor sat up.

“Reinette don’t look round”, he whispered to the girl who was trembling. Alyssa didn’t take her eyes off the figure with its creepy clown like mask. She was ready to pull Reinette away at a moment’s notice.

“Why are you here? What could you possibly want from a child?” Alyssa asked the figure who didn’t answer. The Doctor put his hands of the girl’s head and looked into her eyes.

“You’ve been scanning her brain!” he said shocked that whatever this thing was had travelled so far just to scan a child’s brain. “What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?” the Doctor asked but again the figure didn’t answer. Alyssa’s eyes widened at that.

“You want me?” Reinette asked turning around to look at the figure.

“Not yet. You are incomplete”, the figure said in a robotic like voice.

“What do you mean incomplete?” the Doctor asked. Again the robot didn’t answer. He stood up while the red head stayed kneeling by the little girl.

“You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?” the Doctor demanded pulling out his sonic screwdriver. The robot didn’t answer him either. Instead it walked jerkily around the bed. Alyssa flinched when a metal blade slides out of the robot’s arm near the Doctor’s face. The Time Lord calmly moved his head way.

“Monsieur, be careful”, Reinette said afraid for the man.

“Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares”, the Doctor said backing away. The robot went after him.

“Madame what are you doing?” Reinette asked as Alyssa stood up.

“Going to help him. Stay on the bed”, the woman instructed. She raised her hand at the robot’s back and focused. The robot jerked trying to move but the red haired woman had him stuck in one place. It was flung to one side by Alyssa. She walked to stand in front of the robot as it struggled to stand. “Doctor stay back”, she said seeing him move at the corner of her eye. The woman backed towards the fireplace with the robot going after her instead. Alyssa jumped to the side as the robot swiped at her, its blade now stuck in the mantelpiece. The Doctor wasted no time finding the place Alyssa had accidently knocked to turn the fireplace around.

The second the fireplace had finished turning, the Doctor quickly grabs tube from a nearby rack and fires its contents over the android. It seizes up from the cold. “Where did that thing come from?” Martha asked.

“Here”, the Doctor replied.

“So why is it dressed like that?” Alyssa asked rubbing her head from the headache she received courtesy of using her abilities.

“Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol”, the Doctor explained. He removed the wig and admired the head which was made of plastic. It housed an ornate clockwork mechanism. The Doctor was very reluctant to destroy it but he couldn’t afford to have it running around being a threat to Reinette. Before he could use his sonic on it, the robot teleported away.

“Scotty beamed him up”, Steve joked making Alyssa chuckle despite her head hurting.

“Where are you going?” she asked the Doctor who was going back to the fireplace.

“I’ve got to make sure Reinette is ok. You want to come?”

Alyssa shook her head “I’m gonna stay here”

“Alright. Don’t wander off”

“We won’t Doctor”, Alyssa said.

“And don’t go looking for it” the Doctor said seriously.

“We won’t look for it, I promise”, Alyssa assured him “now don’t you have a little girl to check on?” the Doctor didn’t say anything, just turned the fireplace around again.

“Is it bad that I want to go look for it?” Steve asked.

“Well I kinda promised him that we wouldn’t”, Alyssa replied.

“We don’t have to look for the droid, we could have a look around the ship instead?” Martha suggested.

“You really want to look around the ship?” Alyssa asked and her friend nodded eagerly. “Ok. Martha go with him and if you get into any trouble…”

“I’ll call you”

Steve frowned “how is she supposed to call you Ali? We’re in space. You won’t get a signal”, he said confused.

“Don’t need one”, Alyssa replied “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on the Doctor. I’ll take the blame for you guys wandering off. Just stay together ok?”

“We will Ali”, Martha said. Steve picked up the fire extinguisher from the floor.

“Just in case we come across that thing again”, he said explaining his reasoning.

“Good idea”, Alyssa said. The moment her friend and Martha had left, she leant against a wall and closed her eyes hoping the headache would fade.

She opened her eyes when she heard the fireplace moving. “Ali where are Steve and Martha?” the Doctor asked noticing that she was alone.

“They’re uh exploring the ship”

“You promised that you three weren’t going to wander off”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry Doctor”, Alyssa said “Martha was going to call me if there… Doctor why is there lipstick on your lips?” she asked finally noticing.

“Reinette kissed me”, he replied looking ashamed. He’d been surprised when Reinette kissed him but he certainly didn’t kiss her back as she wasn’t the woman he would rather be kissing.

“Reinette is a little girl Doctor. I saw her just minutes ago”

“Well she’s kinda grown up now”

“And you kissed her”

“No! She kissed me”

“Really? You never kissed her back?”

“No”, the Doctor replied “I’m not interested in her”

“Sure you aren’t”, Alyssa said. She felt slightly jealous about the thought of another woman kissing the Doctor especially after she’d remembered what he’d told her while she’d been possessed by the sun. The Doctor stopped her from walking off.

“Ali I’m not interested in her, honest”. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he was worried that she didn’t feel the same way.

“Ok. Let’s go find Steve and Martha”, Alyssa said and she walked off. 

\------------------------

“I never did ask when we first met but how did you meet Ali and the Doctor?” Steve asked shifting the fire extinguisher in his arms.

“At the hospital. The Doctor was looking for this Alien called a plasmavore and Ali happened to be there as well”

“Was that the Royal Hope hospital?”

“Yes”

“I thought that was some trick how it vanished then reappeared. The news didn’t really explain how that happened”

“Oh that was the Judoon. According to the Doctor they’re some kind of space police. They took the hospital up to the moon in order to look for the plasmavore”, Martha explained.

“I take it the Doctor saved the day?”

“Yes he did. You seem to be getting used to this rather quickly”, Martha commented.

“I suppose after seeing the monster that Lazarus turned into, being in space is quite straight forward to get used to. Though how do you get used to being in the TARDIS? I mean it’s bigger on the inside”

“It is a lot to get your head around. Travelling through time and space. It does help that Ali is there too”

“Travelling with the Doctor is dangerous isn’t it?”

Martha stopped walking and looked at him. “Do you want an honest answer? Or a reassuring one?”

“Honest answer”

“Yes it is dangerous travelling with the Doctor. You never know where you could end up. One minute you could be chatting to Shakespeare and the next your running for your life in the sewers of 1930’s New York”, Martha replied. “You’re wondering if she’s safe being with him. Aren’t you?”

Steve nodded “she’s one of my good friends. I’ve got no problems with her being with the Doctor but I’m just worried that she’s isn’t safe”

“Steve, the Doctor loves Ali. He would do anything to protect her”

“I know he would. It’s just I can’t help but worry although hearing you say that does help. Thank you Martha”

“You’re welcome Steve”, Martha said and the pair of them started walking again. Steve paused when he heard something.

“Do you hear that?” Steve asked. Martha listened for a moment.

“Yeah”, she replied. They followed the sound along the wall to the circular cover. “Is it just me or does that sound like a heartbeat?”

“It does sound like it but why would there be a heartbeat be in the wall? It’s not like there’s an actual heart behind that cover”, Steve said. At those words he and Martha exchanged looks. Steve slowly reached over and pulls the cover away. Sure enough a human heart was in there attached to wires and pipes. “That’s a heart. There’s a human heart in the wall”, he said in disgust.

“Yeah I can see that too”, Martha said. Even though she was training to be a doctor, she was pretty disgusted too.

“Why don’t we keep walking?” Steve suggested.

“Good idea”, Martha agreed. They left the human heart behind unaware of being watched by cameras or that Alyssa was trying to get hold of Martha.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m still not getting an answer”, Alyssa said after trying Martha’s phone for the third time. “Note to self: tell Martha to have her phone on loud, really loud. I see you and Arthur are getting along”, she said looking at the white horse that was sticking close to the Doctor since he got back from Versailles gardens. Alyssa had declined claiming that she still had a bit of a headache although the Doctor had a feeling that wasn’t the actual reason she wanted to stay behind.

“Arthur?”

“It’s a good name for a horse. Come on we better try and find Martha and Steve”, Alyssa said and started to walk. As they walked, she used her abilities in hope that she would be able to sense them like she did with the robot that was hiding under Reinette’s bed.

Alyssa stopped when she sensed something ahead. “Ali what is it?” the Doctor asked.

“I think…” she broke off when she heard Steve’s voice. The red head quickly headed up the corridor and around the corner. There her friend was standing next to Martha. They were looking through a large window at a man that was wearing fancy clothes.

“Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?” Steve asked.

“The King of France”, the Doctor replied coming up.

“Oh, here's trouble. What have you two you been up to?” Martha asked looking at them.

“Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat…”

“Don’t forget you kissed her”, Alyssa interrupted.

“Care to elaborate Ali?” Steve asked.

“Not now”, she replied.

“Why is there a horse with you?” Steve asked noticing. The Doctor was about to reply when Reinette entered the room they were looking at through the window.

“I’m guessing that’s Reinette. Funny you forgot to mention that she was beautiful”, Alyssa commented as the woman checked her appearance in the window/mirror. “You know I think I’m going to head back to the TARDIS”, she added and with that she walked off.

“I’ll go after her”, Steve said and hurried after his friend. “Ali! Ali wait!” he called.

“What Steve?” Ali asked stopping when he managed to catch up to her.

“Are you ok? I mean you did mention that the Doctor kissed Reinette”

“No I’m not ok. He kissed another woman!”

“What did the Doctor say when you asked him?”

“He said that she kissed him. I’m just…”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah. I mean look at Reinette, she’s beautiful”

“So are you”

“Thanks but you would say that. You’re my friend”

“But it’s still true. And the Doctor is an idiot if he can’t see what’s right in front of him”

“I suppose. I’m gonna head back to the TARDIS. I need some time to think”

“Do you want me to walk you back?”

Alyssa shook her head “no thanks Steve. I’ll see you later”, she said and with that she walked off. The red haired woman wandered back through the ship, retracing her steps. Eventually she reached the familiar blue box. Alyssa unclasped the chain from around her neck where the TARDIS key hung. She was about to put it in the lock when she sensed something behind her. Before Alyssa could do anything, she felt something being stuck in her neck. She dropped the key and collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Alyssa came to, she discovered that she was strapped to a slanted table. She noticed Martha and Steve strapped on tables just like she was. “You two ok?” she asked her friends after giving the droids a glare.

“Oh I’m fantastic”, Martha said sarcastically.

“Me too except for the fact that we’re going to be chopped into little pieces and used a parts for this ship”, Steve added.

“Is that so?” Alyssa asked the droids. But they didn’t answer her. One of the droids, dressed as an 18th century noble woman, stepped up to Martha’s table.

“You are compatible”, it said.

“Why don’t you release us and I’ll consider not destroying each and every one of you”, Alyssa suggested.

“Um Ali I don’t think they like your suggestion”, Martha said as the droid by her table extends the blade from her hand.

“Nope they don’t like it at all”, Steve agreed the droid by his table did the same thing. The droid wasn’t able to touch Martha as it found itself-unable to move. Steve noticed that Alyssa was staring hard at it. The red head jerked her head, flinging the droid away from the dark skinned woman. She flinched from the pain in her head which she always got from using her abilities. Alyssa did the same to the droid by Steve’s table.

As she fought to keep herself from passing out, a droid dressed as a noble man approached her table. “Your brain is compatible”, it said to her.

“Really? Well I’m kinda using my brain at the moment”

“Your brain is compatible”, the droid repeated sliding its blade out from its hand.

“Look if you don’t want to end up like your friends then you’ll back off”, Alyssa warned.

“Your brain is compatible”, the droid repeated for the third time.

“Yeah you said that already”, Alyssa snapped really struggling to keep her eyes open due to her throbbing head.

“Ali!” Steve shouted when he saw his friend’s eyes closed. As the blade touched Alyssa’s cheek, drunken singing could be heard nearby. Then the Doctor swayed in, carrying a goblet and wearing his tie around his head. “And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou” the Time Lord sung “Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party” the Doctor said sounding a little drunk. When he saw Alyssa unconscious with a droid standing over her holding a blade to her face, his drunken façade slipped slightly to show concern for her.

“Oh, look at what the cat dragged in”, Martha said sarcastically. She was worried about her friend and here the Doctor was drunk and seemingly uncaring about the red head.

“Oh, you need to lighten up Martha”, the Doctor said keeping up the pretence of being drunk.

“Where've you been? They almost harmed Ali” Steve said angrily. His friend managed to save them but she couldn’t save herself before falling unconscious.

“Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before?” the Doctor said before turning to the droid by Alyssa’s table. “Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad” he looked at Steve and Martha “Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible”.

The Doctor turned back to the droid “So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do”, he said getting right up to the droid.

“Their brains are compatible”, it said.

“Their brains? I only mentioned Reinette’s”, the Doctor said confused.

“It said that Ali’s brain was compatible too”, Steve added.

“Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine”, the Doctor said before removing the droid’s mask and pouring the contents of the goblet over its head. “Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't”, he explained as the droid seized up. The remaining droids advanced, with the exception of the two Alyssa had damaged and the one the Doctor damaged. The Time Lord reached over to a nearby lever and pulled it down, deactivating the droids. The Doctor then released Martha, Steve with his sonic. He went back to the table that Alyssa was strapped to and released her as well.

“Is she going to be ok?” Steve asked when the Doctor picked up the unconscious woman.

“She will be. She just needs some rest”, the Doctor replied carrying Alyssa to the TARDIS that was on the other side of the room. He took her to her bedroom where the door swung open as he approached with the red haired woman in his arms. The Time Lord laid her down on her bed. “Ali I’m sorry”, he said caressing her cheek.

The Doctor looked up when there was a tap on the door. Steve was in the doorway “does that often happen when she uses her gifts?” he asked coming in.

“No. It only happens if Ali uses too much”

“Is Reinette still in danger?”

“Yes she is”

“I can look after Ali while you keep an eye on Reinette with Martha”, Steve offered. The Doctor was grateful for the offer but he was conflicted about leaving Alyssa while she was still unconscious.

“Steve I appreciate the offer but...”

“Doctor I really think it would be best if I was here when she woke up. She’s not exactly happy about you kissing Reinette”

“I know. I could tell”

“You care about her don’t you?”

“Yeah I do”, the Doctor admitted.

“Then maybe you need to tell her”

“I can’t”

“Why not?” Steve asked.

“She’s with someone else”

“No she isn’t. Not anymore”, Steve told him surprising the Time Lord.

“She’s not with Ben anymore? How come?”

“That’s for her to tell you. Anyway I think you should probably get back to saving Reinette”

The Doctor nodded and got up. He paused in the doorway to glance back at the woman before walking away. “Looks like he feels the same way about you Ali”, Steve said quietly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Alyssa stirred “Doctor”, she murmured opening her eyes and seeing someone sitting there.

“No it’s me Steve”

“Steve? How did I get here?” she asked sitting up.

“The Doctor carried you in”, Steve replied.

“Where is he now?”

“He went with Martha to keep an eye on Reinette”

“What? Is she still in danger?”

Steve nodded “I better go help”, Alyssa said swinging her legs around. She stumbled clutching her head when she got up.

“Maybe you should stay here”, Steve suggested.

“No. I have to help him”, Alyssa said firmly walking out of the room. Steve quickly hurried after his friend who using the wall for support.

“Ali you’re barely standing. You need to stay here”, he said stopping her walking.

“I’m not staying here. Reinette is in danger and I am going to help her”, the red head said moving around him.

“At least let me help keep you on your feet”

Alyssa sighed “Fine. Allonsy”, she said tiredly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair walked around the ship, Alyssa slightly leaning on Steve. “Can you use your gifts? To find them?”

“It’s how I found you. But there is an easier way...” Alyssa trailed off when she couldn’t find her phone. “Damn it. My phone is still in the TARDIS. I guess I will have to use my gifts after all”, the woman said sighing. She took a breath and focused on the Time Lord and Martha. “They’re this way”, Alyssa said pointing down a corridor.

Alyssa led Steve to where she sensed their friends were. “Ali? Whats wrong?” Steve asked when she paused.

“I can only sense one now”, Alyssa said pushing away from him and hurried down the corridor. Steve ran after her. “Martha!” the red head called spotting the dark skinned woman.

“Ali. Are you ok now?” Martha asked when she and Steve reached them.

“I’m fine. Where’s the Doctor?”

Martha looked at the wall where the replica fireplace stood. There was a wall in place of the broken mirror. “He went through the Time Window to save Reinette”, Martha replied geusturing to the place where the mirror hung.

“Time Window?” Alyssa asked looking that the fireplace

“That’s what the Doctor called it”

“Is there any way to get through to help him?” Steve asked.

“I’m afraid not. The Doctor said if you smash a Time Window there would be no way back”, Martha replied. “Ali I’m sorry”

Alyssa didn’t answer, just looked at the broken mirror. 5 and ½ hours later the trio was surprised to see the Doctor approaching them. He explained how he got back via the fireplace he and Alyssa had gone through originally. “Doctor you should tell Ali how you feel”, Steve said after his red haired friend left to have a lie down “and before you say you can’t you should know that there is a chance she feels the same way”.


	17. Admittance

Alyssa sat by the edge of the water in the Chinese Garden thinking about the latest adventure the three of them just been on. They'd gone to the year 1913 to hide out from the family of blood. The Doctor had to make himself human which was extremely difficult to watch as the process was excruciatingly painful for the Time Lord. Alyssa had got a place at a school as their librarian while the Doctor aka John Smith, was a history teacher. Martha became a maid.

She never expected the Doctor as a human to be remotely interested in her, yet he was.

~flashback~

_The Doctor is making a sketch of Alyssa. "Can I see?" Alyssa asked when he finished. The Doctor sat next to her on the sofa and showed her the sketch._

_"Do you like it?" he asked._

_"You've made me far too beautiful", Alyssa said._

_"Well, that's how I see you”, the Doctor said._

_"Librarians aren't supposed to be beautiful”, Alyssa remarked “I think the world would rather we stopped. Is that fair? That we stop?"_

_"That's not fair at all", the Doctor said. Alyssa's heart started to beat faster as he brushed the side of her hair. The Doctor slowly leant towards her and softly kissed her._

_~end~_

Alyssa recalled the village dance. She was rather amused that the Doctor wasn't as good a dancer when he was human. She then remembered the vision when they touched the watch together.

_~flashback~_

_The Doctor kissing her in the church during their wedding. It then changed to the Doctor holding his first child while Alyssa watched them from the bed smiling. The image shifted to show the Doctor and Alyssa walking with their three children in the park. The image changed once more, this time Doctor is much older._

_"They're all safe, aren't they? The children, the grandchildren. Everyone's safe?" the Doctor asked Alyssa._

_"Everyone's safe, and they all send their love, John", she replied sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his hand._

_"Well, it's time. Thank you", the Doctor said giving her one last smile before closing his eyes._

_~end~_

"It'll never be like that", she said to her reflection. Alyssa smiled "but I don't care. I love him both human and Time Lord". It was that adventure where she actually got to tell him how she felt even if it was human Doctor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the Doctor was sitting in the console room also thinking about their latest adventure. He could still hear the words the Alyssa said to him in the cottage.

_"It was never a lie. It was real for me too. I do love you John so much that it's hurting me to have you do this. You probably won't remember I said this but I have to say it anyway" Alyssa took a shaky breath "I love you as both a human… and a Time Lord"_

He couldn't believe that she loved him too but there wasn't any way she could have been lying. The Doctor heard the emotion in her voice, her expression as she told him. When she asked him afterward if he remembered, he'd lied and told her that he didn't. Alyssa then took off somewhere in the TARDIS probably to be alone.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that she did feel the same way that he felt about her. Both Martha and Steve hinted that she did. "Do you think I should tell her how I feel?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS. He got a hum back in reply and the scanner flickered to life showing him Alyssa sitting in the Chinese Garden. It seemed like the TARDIS wanted him to tell her. He got up from the captain's chair and slowly made his way to the garden trying to figure out what to say.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Doctor", Alyssa said as he approached

"Sexy told you I was coming", the Doctor stated.

"No”, Alyssa said “I knew it wouldn't be Martha because she doesn't know this place exists. That left you as you're the only other person here".

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course not", Alyssa replied and the Doctor did so. They sat there in silence for a bit as the Doctor still thought of what to say.

"Ali there's something I need to tell you", he spoke up.

"Shoot”, Alyssa said.

"I… uh like you", the Doctor confessed.

"I like you too", Alyssa said looking at the water instead of him because she'd probably start blushing.

"No, I mean I really like you", the Doctor elaborated. That made her look at him in surprise. _Is he about to tell me he loves me?_ She thought, her heart immediately started hammering at the thought. "I've never really been good at expressing how I feel about anyone especially someone as beautiful and wonderful as you. I have been trying for the past few minutes what to say but I honestly don't know. I'm about 900 years old and I can't even tell you…" the Doctor was cut off in his rambling by Alyssa putting a hand over his mouth.

"Stop rambling and just tell me", she said. Alyssa removed her hand so that he could talk.

"Ali I… I love you", the Doctor said.

“It took me a while to admit it but…I love you too”, Alyssa admitted “and I want to spend as long as I can here with you”.

“And I want you to stay here as long as possible with me”, the Doctor said “believe me, I do but you’re with someone else”.

Alyssa shook her head “No, I’m not. He broke my heart and I broke it off with him”.

“Ali…I’m sorry”, the Doctor said. He touched her cheek “I promise that I will ever never hurt you”. He’d sooner die for good than hurt her.

“I believe you”, Alyssa said softly. She went to kiss his cheek but the Doctor moved his head so that she kissed his lips instead. When she pulled back, the Doctor brought her back in for a much longer kiss.

\-----------------------

“So where are we going to next?” Alyssa asked sitting down on the captain’s chair. They just come back from their latest adventure which was one in a string of trips that had started with the Red Hatching incident that had occurred several hours after dropping Steve off home. It had been rather interesting experience especially prior to the incident where they met Sally Sparrow, a girl who seemed to know who Alyssa and the Doctor where.

~ _flashback~_

_The Doctor, Martha and Alyssa turned when they heard someone calling for the Doctor._

_“Hello. Sorry, bit of a rush. There's a sort of thing happening. Fairly important we stop it”, the Time Lord said._

_“My God, it's you. It really is you”, the blonde woman said before looking at Alyssa “and Ali”. When they gave her confused looks she said “Oh, you two don't remember me, do you?”_

_“We haven't have time for this. The migration's started”, Martha reminded the pair._

_“Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in quite the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times, especially at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings, especially…”_

_“Especially what?” Alyssa asked interested._

_“Oh it’s nothing”, the Doctor said._

_“Right”, the red head said clearly not believing him._

_“Oh, my God, of course. You're a time traveller. It hasn't happened to you yet. None of it. It's still in your future”, Sally stated, eyes wide._

_“What hasn't happened?” Alyssa asked._

_“Doctor, Ali, please. Twenty minutes to red hatching, Martha said getting annoyed._

_“It was me. Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me”, the young woman said realising “Okay, listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it”, she explained handing over a file of documents to the Doctor._

_“Ali we’re running out time”, Martha whispered to her “20 minutes until Red Hatching”._

_“Doctor we actually do need to go”, Alyssa urged._

_“Right. Listen, got to dash. Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard”, the Doctor rambled._

_“Okay. No worries. On you go. See you around some day”, the blonde haired woman said understanding._

_“What was your name?” the Doctor asked._

_“Sally Sparrow”_

_~end~_

Afterwards the Doctor took both Martha and Alyssa to the moon. It would have been rather enjoyable if he hadn’t let slip that it was his and Martha’s fourth time. Alyssa stopped being cross with him when he took her back to Celaeno. Martha stayed behind in the TARDIS to let them have some time alone. The Doctor then took the girls to Oceana Spa which both Martha and Alyssa enjoyed.

“Oh I thought we’d just stay here today”, the Doctor said coming out from under the console where he’d been tinkering away the past hour.

“What are we gonna do?” Alyssa asked.

“I don’t know what you want to do but I’m going to keep working”, the Doctor replied.

“No you’re not”, Alyssa said and suddenly the sonic shot out of his hand and into hers.

“Hey!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“You want it. Come and get it”, Alyssa challenged and she ran off. She hurried into the library knowing she could lose him in the vast room. The woman sprinted along isles of books to try and lose the Doctor. She paused to catch her breath and yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“Didn’t see that coming”, the Doctor said plucking the sonic from her hand Alyssa laughed

“No I didn’t”, she agreed turning around so that she faced him. Alyssa put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s an old house”, Martha said unimpressed when she stepped out of the TARDIS a day later.

“Don’t judge a house by its looks. Maybe it’s haunted”, Alyssa suggested.

Martha looked at her sceptically “A haunted house? Really?”

The empath shrugged “You never know”, she said.

“Why couldn’t we go somewhere more interesting?” Martha asked the Doctor when he finally joined them.

“We will afterwards”, the Doctor replied “Ali I want you to stay with the TARDIS”.

“Why?” Alyssa asked with a frown.

The Doctor couldn’t tell her what he read in the folder that Sally Sparrow had given them so he came up with an excuse “because it’s…”

“If you’re going to say it’s too dangerous, don’t. I’m not about to let you or Martha walk in there without me watching your backs”, Alyssa said walking down the path. The Doctor and Martha followed her.

“Nope. Nothing interesting here”, Martha said as she walked into what appeared to be a sitting room.

“Oh come on Martha. We’ve only been here for a minute. Let’s take a look around”, The Doctor suggested.

“Sounds good to me”, Alyssa agreed. The trio left the room, the Time Lord taking one last look at the room. More specifically the wall where his message was hidden by the wallpaper. Alyssa paused on the stairs.

“Ali?” the Doctor asked noticing her stop.

“I’m ok. You know I think I’m going to have a proper look around downstairs. You two check out upstairs”, Alyssa said. She didn’t wait for a reply before going back downstairs. As Alyssa wandered around downstairs she couldn’t help get the feeling that she was being watched. She shrugged it off and opened the door to basement. Alyssa walked down the steps carefully as the only light she had came from the hallway. When she reached the bottom, she searched the wall for a light. Her fingers found the switch and she flicked it on. 

Alyssa jumped when she turned around and saw an angel statue in the middle. Seeing nothing else of interest the woman decided to go back up. However, the moment she turned off the light she heard the sound of stone scraping along the floor. Alyssa flicked the light back on and turned around. She was surprised when she saw the angel statue had moved forwards. _Must be my imagination_ she thought closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

When she opened her eyes, Alyssa let out gasp as the angel statue was now right in front of her. Its hands were lowered to expose its stone face. “Doctor!” she called but she got no answer. Alyssa shouted his name louder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor went back to the stairs when he heard his name being called. He almost fell down the steps in his haste when he heard a scream followed by a crash. He shouted the girl’s name hoping to get an answer from her. He hoped the angels didn’t get her as that wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. At least not according to Sally’s file. The Doctor probably shouldn’t have left Martha upstairs but when he heard Ali call him, he just acted.

“Doctor”, came Alyssa’s voice. It sounded very quiet, almost a whisper but the Doctor heard it. He also knew it wasn’t coming from the ground floor. _Must be a basement._ Sure enough he found an open door with steps leading down. The Time Lord quickly descended them and found Alyssa on the floor with chunks of stone scattered around. He went over to her and helped her sit up.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked worriedly looking at the cut on her face.

“Angel statue”, Alyssa replied “it seemed to move when I wasn’t looking at it”

The Doctor helped her to her feet “that was a Weeping Angel”, he explained “and you managed to destroy it?”

“Yep”, Alyssa said wincing as they walked up the stairs, the Doctor keeping an arm around her waist to support her. “What’s a Weeping Angel?”

“A very dangerous being. They can send you back to the past with just one touch”, the Doctor explained.

“Good thing I didn’t let it touch me then”, Alyssa said “where’s Martha?” she asked not seeing the woman by the doorway.

“She’s upstairs”, the Doctor replied.

“We better go look for her then. What if there are more Weeping Angels?” the woman said worried about Martha.

“I’ll get her. Can you make it to the TARDIS on your own?” the Doctor questioned.

Alyssa nodded wincing as she did so “I think I can”, she answered.

“Then go. I’ll be there as soon as I get Martha”, the Time Lord said. He watched the red head leave the house before going back upstairs. The Doctor had a feeling when he saw Alyssa’s injury that neither he nor Martha were going to be walking out of Wester Drumlins anytime soon.

Alyssa hadn’t meant to pass out in the med bay after she fixed the cut on her forehead but she did. Due to her falling unconscious the red head was unaware that the Doctor and Martha hadn’t come back or that the TARDIS had been towed away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~two day later~

Sally Sparrow followed DI Shipton into the underground car park of the Police Station. She listened to him explain about how all the cars there were picked up from Wester Drumlins over the past two years. The blonde woman noticed a blue police box in the corner. “What's that?” Sally asked.

“Ah! The pride of the Wester Drumlins collection. We found that there, too. Somebody's idea of a joke, I suppose”, Billy replied.

“But what is it? What's a police box?” Sally pressed.

“Well, it's a special kind of phone box for policemen. They used to have them all over. But this isn't a real one. The phone's just a dummy, and the windows are the wrong size. We can't even get in it” at those words the door pulled open and a red haired woman stumbled out.

Both Sally and Billy stared at her wide eyed. The woman looked at her surroundings obviously confused. Sally decided to see if there was anything she could do to help. “Miss? Are you alright?” she asked.

“I’m fine. I think. Where am I?” Alyssa questioned, rather confused.

“The Police Station Underground Car Park”, Billy replied stepping up. He was a little wary of the stranger epically since she just came out of the police box, the one they couldn’t get into.

“Huh must’ve been unconscious for a long time”, Alyssa said “I didn’t realised Sexy had moved. I guess it must’ve looked strange to you to see a police box just appear”.

“The box didn’t appear here. It was towed. We found it outside Wester Drumlins two days ago”, Billy explained.

“Two days? Didn’t anyone ask around about me or the box?” the red head questioned.

Billy shook his head “Sorry no one’s asked about you…”

“Alyssa Palmer”, Alyssa supplied “But you can call me Ali”.

“Well then I’m sorry Ali but no one has enquired about you or the police box”, Billy informed her.

Alyssa’s shoulders slumped “there must’ve been another one upstairs. That’s why they didn’t come back”, she muttered to herself.

“What are you talking about?” Sally asked confused.

“A Weeping Angel took my friends. I don’t know how I’m going to find them. I’m not even sure what year they’d been sent back to”, Alyssa explained.

“Ok Ali maybe we need to get you to a hospital”, Billy said.

“I’m not crazy”, Alyssa retorted.

“No offense but you sound a little crazy and you fell out of that thing”, Billy said geusturing to it “come to think of it, how did you even get in there?”

“That is a very long story. And _She_ is not an it”, Alyssa replied. 

Sally decided that it was a good time to step in “why don’t I buy you a coffee or tea Ali?” she suggested. The blonde haired woman had a feeling that Alyssa wasn’t at all crazy and could help her figure out what was going on at Wester Drumlins.

“I don’t really have time for a cup of tea uh…”, Alyssa trailed off when she realised that she didn’t know the woman’s name.

“Sally. Sally Sparrow”

Alyssa was momentarily surprised by the woman’s name. _Come the think of it, she did look rather familiar_ she thought recalling the Red Hatching incident. “You know what Sally? I’ve changed my mind. A cup of tea would be nice”, she said.

“Ali I found this key in the hands of one of the angels when I was at Wester Drumlins”, Sally said pulling out a key from her coat pocket after they left the car park. Alyssa stared at it knowing exactly what it is.

_“Oh and you’ll need this”, the Doctor said giving her a key._

_“A key?”_

_“It’s a TARDIS key. Call it a frequent flyer privilege and it was about time you got one”_

Alyssa ran back into the underground car park with Sally following. “She’s gone!” Alyssa exclaimed when she saw that the TARDIS was no longer there.

“She? Are you talking about that police box?” Sally asked.

“Yes. That is more than just a police box. It’s a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions in Space”, Alyssa explained “it’s a spaceship. That can go anywhere in time and space”.

Sally’s eyebrows shot up “A real spaceship?”

“She’s a real as you and me”, Alyssa said.

“And this key I found opens the TARDIS”, Sally added.

Alyssa nodded “Yep. But what I don’t get is why she’s gone. She wouldn’t go without me unless…”

“Unless what?” Sally asked.

“Unless the Weeping Angels took it”, the red head sighed “I just wish the Doctor was here, he’d know what to do. He says I’m brilliant many times but I think I’m out of my depth on this one”.

“The Doctor left me a message on the wall at Wester Drumlins. Maybe he wants me to help you figure out what to do”, Sally guessed.

“Well I’m gonna…” Alyssa trailed off when a phone rang. It was Sally’s mobile. The blonde woman answered it. Alyssa listened to Sally have a short conversation with Billy. “Are you ok?” she asked seeing the expression on Sally’s face.

“That was Billy”, she replied quietly.

“Billy?” Alyssa asked.

“The man you met. He wants to meet us at the hospital, Geriatric ward”

Alyssa frowned completely confused “but isn’t that for the elderly? Your friend Billy didn’t look that old”, she said.

“I think it would be best to go there so he could explain”

The red haired woman nodded in agreement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa stood by the window looking out at the rain as Sally and Billy talked. “She looks nice”, Sally commented looking at the wedding photo on the table by the bed.

“Her name was Sally, too. I often thought about looking for you before tonight, but apparently it would've torn a hole in the fabric of space and time, and destroyed two thirds of the universe. Also, I'd lost my hair”

“Torn a hole in the fabric of space and time? The guy you got that from didn’t happen to have brown hair; wear a blue suit and converse and a long brown coat did he?”

Billy nodded “I met him in 1969 with a dark skinned woman”

“The Doctor and Martha”

Billy nodded again “He sent me with a message for you Sally”

“And what was the message?” Sally asked.

“Just this. Look at the list”, Billy recited.

“What does that mean? Is that it? Look at the list?” Sally pressed.

“He said you'd have it by now. A list of seventeen DVDs. I didn't stay a policeman back then. Got into publishing. Then video publishing. Then DVDs, of course”, Billy explained.

“You put the Easter Egg on”, Sally said realising. Alyssa didn’t understand what they were talking about but didn’t want to interrupt their conversation.

“Have you noticed what all seventeen DVDs have in common yet? I suppose it's hard for you, in a way”

“How could the Doctor have even known I had a list?” Sally asked holding up a piece of paper “I only just got this”.

“He’s a Time Traveller”, Alyssa said thinking about the file that the future Sally Sparrow gave to the Doctor. _She must’ve included a list of the DVD’s in there._ Sally waited for her to expand on that but Alyssa never did.

“As soon as I figure it out, I’ll come and tell you”, the blonde promised.

“No, gorgeous girl, you can't. There's only tonight. He told me all those years ago that we'll only meet again this one time. On the night I die”, Billy said.

Alyssa was saddened to hear that. She gaze landed on the wedding photograph _at least he had a happy life. Even if it was in the past._ “I'll stay. I'm going to stay with you, okay?” Sally said also saddened by the news.

“Me too”, Alyssa said.

“Thank you, Sally Sparrow, Alyssa Palmer. I have till the rain stops”, Billy whispered.

After a while Billy spoke up again “the Doctor wanted me to give you a message too Ali”

“What is it?”

“The Doctor is sorry you got hurt and that he left you alone”, Billy replied.

“It’s not his fault. It’s the Weeping Angels”, Alyssa said fiddling with the chain around her neck. 

“He also wanted you to know that he loves you, his brilliant Ali”

Alyssa smiled at that “thank you Billy for telling me. I needed that”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Wester Drumlins~

Alyssa waited in the sitting room for Sally’s friend Larry to show up. Shortly after Billy had passed away, the blonde woman figured out that the list of DVD’s were all the ones that she had. Soon Sally came in with Larry who was carrying a portable player. It didn’t take long for him to get it set up.

“Okay, this is the one with the clearest sound. Slightly better picture quality on this one, but I don't know…” Larry said a bit sceptical about the Easter egg being intended for Sally.

“Just play it”, Alyssa said and Larry did so. The trio sat down in front of the small screen and watched the Doctor come into view and sit down.

“Okay. There he is”

“The Doctor”, Sally said.

“Who's the Doctor?” Larry asked confused.

“He's the Doctor”, Alyssa said happy to see him even if it was on a screen.

“Yup. That's me”, the Doctor confirmed.

“Okay, that was scary”, Sally commented.

“No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that”, Larry assured her.

“Yes, I do”

“And that”

“Yup. And this”

“He can hear us. Oh, my God, you can really hear us?” Sally gaped at the screen.

“It’s just a recording Sally”, Alyssa replied. _He must’ve a complete copy of the transcript too._

“And I've got a transcript of everything he says”, Larry added showing the girls. He started to read off some of the lines the Doctor had already said when Alyssa interrupted him with

“Are you going to read out the whole thing?” she didn’t bat an eye when the Doctor said it with her in perfect unison.

“Sorry”, Larry apologised.

“Who are you?” Sally asked.

“I told you at the hospital earlier. He’s a time traveller”, Alyssa reminded her.

“Or I was. Now I'm stuck in 1969”

Martha stuck her head in “We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop. I've got to support him!” she said crossly “I really wish you were here Ali. He’s been a right nightmare to live with”

“Hey!” the Doctor protested.

“Sorry to hear that Martha. Remind me to make it up to you”, Alyssa said. It was strange to be having a conversation with her friends like they were actually in the room and not on a recording.

“I’m going to hold you to that”, Martha said and moved her head away.

“1969, that's where you're talking from?” Sally asked the Doctor.

“Afraid so”, the Time Lord replied.

“But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm going to say, forty years before I say it”

“Thirty eight”, the Doctor corrected.

“I'm getting this down. I'm writing in yours and Ali’s bits”, Larry said scribbling down what the girls have been saying.

“How? How is this possible? Tell me”, Sally urged.

“Not so fast”, Larry said, trying to keep up.

“People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is”

“Then what is it?” Sally asked.

“Complicated”, the Doctor replied.

“Tell me”

“Very complicated”, the Doctor repeated.

“I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronise me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me”, Sally said firmly. _I like this girl_ Alyssa thought.

“People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff”

Alyssa laughed at that sentence as it sounded pretty good at the beginning then it turned ridiculous. “That sentence kinda got away from you, didn’t it Spaceman?”

“It got away from me, yeah”, the Doctor admitted.

“Doctor you’ve got a finished transcript don’t you? That’s how you know what any of us are going to say”

The Doctor smiled “that’s right Ali. I've got a copy of the finished transcript on my autocue”

“How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It's still being written”, Sally said trying to make sense of how that was possible.

“Like Ali said before I’m a time traveller. I got it from the future” _thought so_ Alyssa thought.

“Okay, let me get my head round this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having”

“Wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey”, Alyssa and the Doctor said together.

“What matters is, we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box”

“Yeah they do”, Alyssa said.

“You mean the Weeping Angels”, Sally said.

“Yes. They’re creatures from another world”

“But they're just statues”

“Only when you see them”, Alyssa said shivering in remembrance of her encounter with the Weeping Angel. 

“What does that mean?” Sally asked.

“The lonely assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh yes it can”

Sally looked up and saw a stone angel “Don't take your eyes off that”, she said. Alyssa looked at the angel to keep it fixed while Sally and Larry listened to the rest of the Doctor’s message. The Time Lord continued his explanation.

“That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping. They can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me”

“Larry I need you to look at the angel. I’ve got to blink”, Alyssa said. She blinked when Larry said she could.

“And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck”

“No! Don't! You can't!” Sally exclaimed as the screen froze.

“I'll rewind him”, Larry said taking his eyes off the angel. Alyssa tensed when she could sense the angel move. She glanced up and gasped when she saw the angel towering over them. The trio quickly got to their feet not taking their eyes off the angel.

“Ok we’re going to head to the front door. Larry, you and I will keep looking at this one. Sally guide us backwards”, Alyssa said taking charge. She couldn’t afford to freak out not when Sally and Larry’s lives were at stake.

“Right”

It wasn’t easy but they managed to get to the doorway with both Alyssa and Larry taking it in turns to blink. Sally ran down the hall to the front door.

“It’s locked”, she said coming back to them.

Alyssa cursed under her breath. Then she heard something that made her mentally cheer. **_Get to the basement Ali_. **“We’ve got to get to the basement”, she said.

“Why?” Larry asked keeping his gaze locked on the angel. Alyssa could tell that he was terrified.

“The police box is down there”, Alyssa replied.

“Basement it is”, Sally agreed remembering what Alyssa said about it being a spaceship.

“Sally, Larry go. I’ll keep the angel here as long as I can”, the red head said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally and Larry hurried to the basement where sure enough the TARDIS was sat. Unfortunately there were two more angels down by there too. Keeping their eyes on the angels, the pair make their way to the blue box. As they reached it, Alyssa ran down the steps. She backed up as the third angel was now in the room. 

“Why's it pointing at the light?” Larry asked.

“Oh, my God, it's turning out the lights”, Sally exclaimed. Alyssa pulled out her key and turned around to unlock the TARDIS while Sally and Larry kept an eye on the angels.

“Quickly!” Larry shouted as the angels drew closer with the flickering light.

“I’m trying”, Alyssa snapped as she finally pushed the key into the lock.

“Ali, hurry up! Get it open!” Sally shouted as the angels got even closer to them. Alyssa twisted the key and pushed open the door. Both Sally and Larry fell over their own feet in their haste to get inside. Alyssa quickly slammed the door shut.

The moment they all picked themselves from the floor a hologram of the Doctor appeared “This is security protocol seven one two. This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorised control disc, valid one journey”

Larry takes out the DVD which he’d pocketed. The DVD glows. “Please insert the disc and prepare for departure”, the Doctor instructed.

“Give me the DVD. I know where to put it”, Alyssa said holding her hand out. Suddenly the ship shook.

“They're trying to get in!” Larry exclaimed.

“The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through there. So I highly doubt Weeping Angels can”, Alyssa said snatching the DVD from Larry’s hand. She inserts the DVD and the time rotor starts up. **_Hold on to the console sweetie_ **the TARDIS instructs and Alyssa did so. She and the TARDIS disappeared leaving Sally and Larry behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor grinned when he saw the TARDIS sitting in the alleyway. The same alleyway that he and Martha had appeared in. “that’s a sight for sore eyes”, Martha commented happy to see the blue box.

“Yep”, the Doctor agreed. His smile grew wider when the door opened to reveal Alyssa. She stepped out and ran towards them. Instead of hugging the Doctor first, Alyssa embraced Martha.

“You ok Martha?” she asked.

“I’m better now that you’re here. You can look after him”, Martha said gesturing to the Doctor.

“Yeah I think I can do that”, the empath said. Alyssa turned to the Doctor but she didn’t hug him. She punched him in the arm. “That was for being a nightmare to Martha and for not telling us about what was in the file Sally gave you” the red head then hugged him “this is for both you and Martha being safe”, she explained smiling.


	18. The Year That Never Was

“I’m sorry you’re having to look after me on your birthday”, Alyssa said to her mother as she came in with another cup of tea. She’d been feeling lousy the moment she got up which was strange as she had been feeling fine when the Doctor dropped her off the night before.

“You don’t need to apologise Ali. These things happen”, Sarah said understandingly.

“Wait mum I got you something”, Alyssa said getting out of bed. She went to where she had hidden her mother’s card and gift. Alyssa decided to give the flowers to her later. She handed the card and present to her mother before sitting back down on the bed.

Sarah sat perched on the bed and opened the wrapped gift. It was a pendant where a silver S hung from the chain. “I love it. Thank you sweetheart”, Sarah said hugging her daughter.

“Your welcome mum”, the 23 year old said. Sarah then left Alyssa to rest. _I wonder what the Doctor is doing_ she thought as she sipped her tea _probably getting in trouble knowing him._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Alyssa dragged herself out of bed, changed out of her pj’s and headed downstairs. “Hey honey feeling any better?” Sarah asked when Alyssa entered the living room. The young woman just flopped on the sofa next to her. “I take that as a no then”, Sarah said “do you want any more tea?” she asked.

“Yes please”, Alyssa replied. When Sarah left, Alyssa picked up the remote and started to flick through the channels. She jumped when fanfare started to play on a random channel a four bold words appeared on the screen.

**Saxon Broadcast All Channels**

“Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen”, Mr Saxon said. Various clips were played as the man spoke. “Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars”

Alyssa’s eyes widened when a couple of metal sphere’s appeared on the screen. Sarah came in at that carrying to mugs of tea and stared at the screen. “People of the Earth. We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship”, one of the spheres said. Its voice sounded like a female.

“Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself”, Mr Saxon said happily. Alyssa got a really bad feeling about those spheres. “They are called the Toclafane and tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin”

“Sounds rather exciting doesn’t it?” Sarah asked Alyssa as she handed her a mug of tea.

“Yeah exciting”, Alyssa replied rather unenthusiastically.

She wasn’t the only one who was uneasy about it. The Doctor was too. He sat in Martha’s apartment watching it on the TV. “Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?”

The Doctor turned Martha’s TV around to reveal some explosives. “Out!” he shouted. Jack, Martha and the Doctor quickly vacate Martha’s small home just before it explodes. “All right?” the Doctor asked getting to his feet.

“Fine. Yeah, fine”, Jack replied.

Martha didn’t answer him as she was too busy dialling her family “Martha? What are you doing?” the Doctor asked.

“He knows about me. What about my family?” Martha questioned, extremely worried for them.

“Don't tell them anything”, the Doctor said as he didn’t know who would be listening in the conversation.

“I'll do what I like”, Martha snapped holding her phone to her ear.

“Maybe you should call Ali. Make sure she’s ok”, Jack suggested. The Doctor agreed and rung Alyssa.

_“Hey Doctor”_

“Are you ok Ali?” the Time Lord asked as she didn’t sound quite right on the phone.

 _“I’m ok”_ , the red head replied.

“You sure? You don’t sound it”, the Doctor commented.

 _“I’m fine. Not quite feeling 100% but you don’t have to worry. It’s probably a 24hr bug thing”_ , Alyssa assured him _“did you see those Toclafane things on TV?”_

“Yeah I did. Listen Ali I want you and your mother to stay at home. Don’t go anywhere”, the Doctor told her seriously.

 _“Is it the Toclafane?”_ Alyssa questioned.

The Doctor nodded “Yes. Please promise me you’ll stay indoors”

Alyssa sighed _“I promise”._

“See you later Ali”, the Doctor said.

_“See you later Spaceman”_

“You didn’t tell her about the bomb”, Jack said after the Doctor hung up.

“If I had she wouldn’t have stayed at home”, the Time Lord told him “At least this way I know Ali is safe”. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Everything alright sweetheart?” Sarah asked noticing that Alyssa had come off the phone.

“Yep. That was just John. He wanted to wish you a happy birthday”, the empath said.

“Well that’s nice of him”, the older woman commented. As the Doctor told her to stay at home Alyssa suggested a movie marathon with Pizza. “You sure you’ll be able to manage pizza?” Sarah asked when it got around dinner time.

“Pretty sure I can manage a couple of slices”, Alyssa replied. So Sarah ordered a pizza for them to share. They continued with the Harry Potter Marathon after the pizza came. Throughout the marathon, Sarah noticed that Alyssa seemed distracted.

“Ali are you sure everything is ok?” Sarah asked as her daughter headed up to bed.

“Yeah mum everything is fine”, Alyssa assured her. As she was about to swap her clothes for her pj’s there was a flash of light. Alyssa stared at the woman who’d just appeared in her room. She looked like the curly haired woman who took hers and Ben’s picture in Paris. Before she could say anything, the woman spoke.

“Ali I don’t have time to explain so just trust me ok?”

“Trust you? I don’t even know you”, Alyssa stated.

The woman smiled “oh you will”, she said reaching out and taking hold of her wrist. The woman then pressed a button on her vortex manipulator and they both vanished. Alyssa groaned when they reappeared. “You’ll get used to it”, the woman assured her.

“God I hope not”, Alyssa said “Where are we?”

“On board the Valiant”, the curly haired woman replied.

“And why did you bring me here?” Alyssa questioned. She’d been enjoying the day with her mother, celebrating her birthday. Why did this woman bring her here?

“So you can destroy the paradox machine”, the woman said “it’s the reason you’re not feeling very well”, she added.

“And how do I find it?” Alyssa pressed.

“It’s pretty easy. Just listen”

Alyssa raised a brow “just listen?”

“Yep. But you better find it quickly. There’s only 10 minutes before it is turned on. Good luck”

Alyssa shielded her eyes as the woman disappeared in a flash of light. “I guess I better go find that paradox machine”, she said to herself before running down the corridor. It wasn’t easy to run as the sick feeling she had was worse than it was at home.

Alyssa stopped in a corridor when she heard something. It was similar to the singing she heard in that ‘head game’. However, it didn’t sound right. Alyssa wasted no time following it. It led her to the TARDIS! She gasped when she saw what the blue box looked like when she stepped in. Alyssa pushed aside any ill feeling she had as she walked around the console. “Ok how do I get you back to your normal self-Sexy?” she asked. Much to her surprise she didn’t get an answer. “Guess I’ll have to figure it out on my own”

The red head stood in front of the console considering it. _Wonder if my powers would work?_ She mused. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and raised her hand. Alyssa eventually heard something shake but didn’t get too excited as she didn’t want to lose focus. However, her concentration was broken when she heard two or more people running towards the TARDIS. Thinking quickly, she darted around the console to a corridor which led to the rest of the ship. Alyssa leant against the wall hoping that whoever it was didn’t come her way. She tensed when the people came into the TARDIS. 

When she heard Jack’s voice however, she relaxed. “What the hell's he done?” the man asked. Alyssa stepped out from where she hid.

“She’s been turned into a paradox machine”, she said surprising the Doctor, Martha and Jack.

“Ali what are you doing here?” the Doctor asked “I thought I told you to stay at home”.

“I didn’t exactly plan to leave this. This lady appeared in my room and brought here. She told me that I had to destroy the paradox machine which I was trying to do before you turned up”, Alyssa explained.

“You think you can?” the Doctor asked.

“Well the curly haired lady wouldn’t have brought me here if I couldn’t”

“You ok Firefly?” Jack asked noticing that she was pale.

“Not really. This machine is the reason I’m not feeling well” the Doctor gave her a concerned look “but I’ll be fine once we shut this thing off”.

“Don’t do it yet”, he said to her.

“Why shouldn’t she do it Doctor? We can stop this now”, Jack said confused.

“We’ve got to get the Master first. Knowing him, he’d have a back-up plan”, the Doctor said.

“The Master?” Alyssa asked.

“Mr Saxon”, Jack explained.

 _Hm seems like there’s a bit I’ve missed out on. “_ It’s all well and good you saying you’ve got to get the Master but do you have a plan on how to do that?” Alyssa asked.

“Yep” The Doctor then proceeded to tell them the plan. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Alyssa waited with the Paradox machine, the Doctor, Martha and Jack made their way to the flight deck. They crept around the room to get as close as they could to the Master. The other Time Lord is currently sitting down listening to President Winters give his speech. “And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane”

Four Toclafane appear and the President continues “My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon”

“You're not the Master”, a male sphere said

“We like the Mister Master”, a female sphere added.

“We don't like you”, the second male sphere put in.

“I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will”, President Winters said not understanding what they meant.

“Man is stupid”, the second male sphere said.

“Master is our friend”

“Where's my Master, pretty please?” the female sphere asked. At those words the Master stood up.

“Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy”, he said.

“Saxon, what are you talking about?” President Winters asked completely confused.

“I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you”, the Master replied “Kill him”, he ordered the Toclafane. One of the four shoots President Winters and chaos erupts in the room as the other invited guests tried to escape.

The Doctor then took his chance to get his key around the Master’s neck but he was stopped by two guards. “We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that”, the Master said gleefully.

“Stop it! Stop it now!” the Doctor ordered.

“As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which”, the Master said looking at where Jack and Martha where standing. “If I’m not mistaken there’s someone missing. Someone you care deeply for. A certain red head”

The Doctor didn’t say anything. He couldn’t afford to give away that Alyssa was on board too. “Maybe I should pay her a little visit. See if I can’t persuade her that she chose the wrong Time Lord”

Jack then chose the time to rush forward and the Master shot him with his laser screwdriver. “Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!”

The Doctor tried to talk to him, to get him to stop but the other Time Lord’s response was to use the laser screwdriver on him. Martha watches this angrily but there wasn’t anything she could do. _Thank god Ali isn’t here to see thing_ she thought knowing that the red head would’ve gone ballistic over what the Master had done. She crawled over to the Doctor when the Master had stopped using the screwdriver on him. “Aw, she's a would-be doctor”, the Master said with fake sympathy as Martha helped the now aged Doctor sit up.

Then the door slid open and Clive, Tish and Francine are brought in, escorted by guards. “I'm sorry”, Francine says. She only wanted to protect her daughter from the Doctor. She had no idea who Saxon really was until it was too late.

“The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?” the Doctor asked breathing heavily.

“Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break”, the Master replied.

“Is it time? Is it ready?” a male Toclafane asked.

“Is the machine singing?” a female Toclafane also asked.

“Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!”

The second the paradox machine activated, Alyssa felt an agonising pain go through her body. She screamed clutching her head as she fell to her knees. “I’m sorry Doctor”, Alyssa whispered before succumbing to the pain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months had passed since the Paradox machine had been turned on. Months of the Doctor worrying about Alyssa’s wellbeing. It wasn’t long after it the machine had been turned on that the Master was informed of Alyssa’s presence on board the Valiant. She’d apparently slipped into a coma and it didn’t look like she was going to wake up soon. The Master had regularly questioned the Doctor as to why the girl was in that condition. He was aware of Alyssa’s abilities and knew that she would be a good asset to have on his side. The Doctor had told him repeatedly that it was the Paradox Machine that was causing it but the Master wouldn’t listen to him.

Then one day instead of the usual questioning, the Master told the Doctor that Alyssa had finally woken up. He sat the elderly Doctor in his wheelchair and parked it by the long wooden table. The Master then went and to get Alyssa to bring her to the flight deck. The Doctor could tell right away that Alyssa wasn’t herself. She was extremely pale and she had to rely heavily on the Master for support. The Master sat her down in a chair next to the Doctor. “Ali”, the Doctor said making the girl frown.

“Do I know you?” she asked quietly.

“This is the Doctor Alyssa”, the Master replied “Don’t you remember him?”

The Doctor’s hearts sank when Alyssa shook her head. “Can I go back to my room now?”

“Of course my dear” the Master said helping her up. Just before they left the room, Alyssa heard three words. Three words that stirred something in the back of her mind.

“My brilliant Ali”

“Master? Why have you brought me here?” Alyssa asked he took her to the flight deck.

“I wanted the pleasure of your company”, the Master replied. Alyssa looks over at the Doctor, gives him a small smile as the Master sat her down in the chair. That was enough to let the Doctor know she’d remembered who he was. It had taken a long time for her to recover her memories as she was in constant pain from the Paradox machine. In fact it was thanks to the Doctor that she remembered at all. Those three words months ago that jogged something in her mind. Then it was all down to patience and the Doctor’s subtle hints in their very brief conversations.

Of course she couldn’t tell the Doctor that she was recalling her memories as the Master was always present. So that small smile she gave him was the first sign he’d received that she had remembered. Alyssa quickly drops her expression, leaving her face blank so that the Master wouldn’t suspect anything. 

“Ali do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers”, the Master said to Alyssa “How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me”.

“What do you think would be a fitting punishment my dear?” the Master asked Alyssa. She just shrugged in response.

“Oh I know! Torturing you” with that he shot Alyssa with his laser screwdriver making her scream.

“Stop this. Please”, the Doctor pleaded as the woman writhed around in agony. The Master just ignored him and shot Alyssa again. She screamed again, this time falling off the chair as her entire body shook. “Do what you want to me but please let her go”, the Doctor begged. It was killing him to watch the woman he loved be tortured in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

“Say my name”, the Master demanded as he shot Alyssa again.

“Master”, the Doctor whispered, tears in his eyes “please”. The Master looked at the Doctor and lowered his laser screw driver.

“Take her away”, he said to one on the guards who nodded. He grabbed the woman’s arms and dragged her off as she could barely stand. The Doctor watched them go, with a pained look on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

“Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. It kind of scary”, the Master said to the Doctor who was now a bird cage. To send Martha a message, the Master used his laser screwdriver to age the Doctor hundreds of more years so he now looked like a small Gollum like creature with large eyes.

“Then stop”

“Once the Empire is established, and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me”

“It's only you”, the Doctor replied.

“Good”, the Master said happy. A Toclafane entered the room. It spoke with a female voice.

“Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise, never to fall”

“You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much”, the Master said to the Doctor. “I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?”

“Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe”, Lucy said.

“Tell him what you saw”

“Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart, and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever”, the blonde woman explained.

“And it's all your fault”, the Master said looking at the Doctor with obvious hate. “You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves”

“We made ourselves so pretty”, the female Toclafane added.

“Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them. My masterpiece, Doctor. A living Tardis, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty”

“But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe”

“I'm a Time Lord. I have that right”, the Master retorted and with that he led his wife out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Alyssa was brought back to the flight deck, well it was more like she was dragged in by two guards. She was brought over to Jack and practically shoved into his arms. He immediately put his arms around her to keep her upright. “Jack”, she whispered just about managing to look up at him. She was so tired.

“Hey Firefly. Fancy seeing you here”, he said trying to make light of the situation. Truth be told he was very worried about her, she looked worse than he did. It made him angry to think what the Master had done to make her look like that. 

“Yeah” Alyssa said, her voice barely audible. Jack almost dropped her when she suddenly went limp. He glanced down at the woman to see she’d passed out. From his cage, the Doctor looked at Alyssa extremely worried. He knew that the Master’s torture had only made her condition worse and it was only a matter of time before her body gives up. He hoped that she would hold on long enough for his plan to work.

Moments later Martha was escorted in by a guard. She was brought in front of the Master and forced onto her knees. “At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood”, the Master said to everyone “Any last words?” he asked and Martha didn’t reply. He continued talking about how Martha was such as disappointment. He was cut off by said woman laughing. 

“What. What's so funny?”

“A gun”, Martha replied smiling.

“What about it?”

“A gun in four parts?”

“Yes, and I destroyed it”

“A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?”

“What do you mean?” the Master asked still not understanding.

“As if I would ask her to kill”, the Doctor said. 

“Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her”

“But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time”

“Oh, but you're still going to die”

“Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?” Martha asked.

“Tell me”

“I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor”

“Faith and hope? Is that all?”

“No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said”, Martha stood up “I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time”

“Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?”

“Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites”

“What?”

“The Archangel Network”, Jack said shifting his hold on Alyssa who’d yet to regain consciousness.

“A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor”

The clock hits zero and the Doctor and his cage starts to glow. “Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't”

Around the room people started to chant “Doctor”. Alyssa tiredly opened her eyes to see people chanting the Doctor’s name. As everyone chanted, she could hear numerous voices in her mind echoing the same word over and over. She added her own voice to the chant, whispering the Doctor’s name. 

“I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices”, the Doctor said his appearance still getting younger. 

“I order you to stop!” the Master shouted but everyone ignored him.

“The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking. Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this”

Martha stopped chanting and runs to give her family a group hug. The Master fires his laser screwdriver at the Doctor but it doesn’t hit him as there was still golden force field around him. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry”

“Then I'll kill the one you love”, the Master said determined to make the Doctor suffer even more. Jack turned away using his body to shield the woman but he needn’t have done as the Doctor made the Master’s screwdriver fly out of his hand.

The Master dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball and the Doctor puts his arms around him. “I forgive you”, the Doctor said to him.

“My children”, the Master said. 

“Captain, the paradox machine!” the Doctor ordered realising that the Master has ordered all the Toclafane back.

“I’ll help”, Alyssa said quietly.

“Ali you can barely stand”

“So?” Alyssa said.

“Ok fine”, Jack said rather reluctantly. If he didn’t take her along she’d probably try to get there by herself and end up passing out along the way. He gathered the woman up in his arms and ran out of the room, two guards following.

Jack stopped when he saw three Toclafane guarding the TARDIS. “Put me down Jack”, Alyssa said and he complied keeping his hands on her shoulders to keep her upright.

“You sure you can do this?”

“Yes”, Alyssa replied raising her hands and used her powers to pull them away from the blue box, smashing them against the walls “come on”, she said moving forward out of his grip. Jack quickly moved with her giving her support. When they entered the TARDIS Alyssa cried out in pain, her legs giving way. If Jack wasn’t holding her up, she would’ve fallen.

“I’m getting you out of here”, Jack said and tried to lead her back out the door.

“No”, she gasped “save her. Save her”

“Ali!” Jack exclaimed as she passed out once more. He laid her gently on the console room floor and hurried out snatching a gun from one of the guards. Jack ran back in the TARDIS and emptied the clip at the Paradox machine. There is a big bang just before it turns off. Then the entire ship begins to shake.

“Jack”, Alyssa whispered. He hurried over and knelt by her. Jack watched as she just manages to get her charm bracelet off “give this to the Doctor”, she said holding it up “to remember me”

“He won’t need that to remember you. He’ll have you”

“No…he…won’t….” Alyssa managed to say before her eyes fluttered shut.

“Ali? Ali!”

The woman didn’t respond. Jack put two fingers to her neck to check her pulse and found a very weak one. He stood up and ran out of the TARDIS.

\-----------------

It was a pretty tense in the TARDIS for the next few days while the Doctor, Jack and Martha waited for Alyssa to wake. Thankfully the Doctor had managed to get her stable but she was still very weak. “How’s he doing?” Jack asked Martha who was currently making tea.

“The same. He hasn’t moved from her side”, she replied “Ali’s got to pull through. I don’t think the Doctor could handle it if he’d lost her”.

“I know”, Jack agreed.

~med bay~

The Doctor shifted in his seat holding Alyssa’s hand “please wake up Ali”, he said quietly “I can’t lose you too. You’re the only thing I’ve got left so please, please wake up”

The woman didn’t reply. Didn’t even move. She just laid there, eyes closed. The Doctor rubbed his face his free hand and closed his eyes. He frowned when he thought heard a voice whispering his name. **_Doctor!_** The voice said loudly making him jump.

“Sexy?”

**_Hello_ **

“I couldn’t hear you before only Ali could. Why can I hear you now?”

**_Ali’s psychic abilities allowed her to hear me. It’s taking a bit more effort to talk to you. You may have a bit of a headache afterward._ **

“It’s worth it if I can talk to you. So why are you talking to me now?”

**_I care for Alyssa as much as you do and I don’t want to lose her either. There is a way you can save her._ **

“There is? Tell me”, the Doctor said. If the TARDIS had a way he was willing to do it to save Alyssa.

**_I must warn you there is a chance this won’t work. It could make it worse._ **

“Sexy, I love Ali. I can’t lose her. If there is a chance your way can save her, I’m taking it”

 ** _Very well. Take Ali to the console room and place her on the floor near to the panel where my heart is_** the TARDIS instructed. The Doctor nodded and unhooked Alyssa from the machines. He then picked her up and carried her out of the med bay.

“Doctor what are you doing?” Jack asked as he passed them with the red haired woman in his arms.

“Saving her”, he replied walking down the corridor towards the console room.

“Saving her? How?” Martha asked as they followed him. The Doctor didn’t answer her and kept going. He gently laid her down on the grilled floor where the TARDIS told him to.

“Now what Sexy?” he asked.

**_I’m going to use my heart to heal her. Like I said before this may make her condition worse are you sure?_ **

“I’m sure”

 ** _Stand back_ **the TARDIS instructed before opening the panel that contained her heart. The Doctor ushered both Martha and Jack back.

“Doctor whats happening?” Martha asked as wisps of golden energy drifted out of the console and into Alyssa.

“She’s saving Ali”

“Can the heart of the TARDIS do that?” Jack asked.

“She said she can”, he replied. The trio watched as Alyssa’s body started to glow with a soft gold light. Martha and Jack had to turn away when the light grew brighter. Eventually even the Doctor had to shield his eyes. He could only hope that going by what was happening, the TARDIS’s method was working. The Doctor lowered his hand when the light started to fade. Martha and Jack turned back in time to see the golden energy leave Alyssa’s body via her mouth. It floated up and back into the heart of the TARDIS. When the panel closed, the Doctor went over to Alyssa. “Ali?” he said gently touching her cheek. His face broke out in a smile when she stirred under his touch.

“Doctor”, she murmured opening her eyes. Jack and Martha came over and knelt down beside her. “Jack I’m sorry about that thing earlier. I really thought I was…”

“It’s ok Ali. Don’t worry about it”, Jack said quickly interrupting her.

“How are you feeling?” Martha asked.

“Better. Much better actually”, Alyssa replied slowly sitting up with the Doctor helping her “good to see Sexy back normal”.

“Come on. Let’s get you checked out”, the Doctor said standing up and held out his hands. Alyssa took them and the Time Lord helped her to her feet. He had to carry the woman to the med bay when her legs gave out.

“How long before you get the results from the scans?” Alyssa asked the Doctor. He had told her what had happened the past few days and what the TARDIS did to save her. Alyssa was really grateful to the ship for doing that.

“It shouldn’t be too long”

“Good. Could you help me to my room? I’d really like to have a shower. I must look like a zombie”

“No you don’t. You look lovely Ali”

“Liar”, Alyssa said standing up. The Doctor put his arm around her waist to support her as they headed to her room. “I won’t be long. Shall I meet you in the med bay?”

“Yes”, he replied leaving the room. Alyssa grabbed some clean clothes and entered the bathroom. She took her time having a shower, enjoying the hot water on her skin. After being in there a while, Alyssa got out and changed into her clean clothes. She then headed back to the med bay where she found the Doctor staring at the results on a screen.

“So what’s the verdict?” she asked making the Doctor jump as he hadn’t noticed she was there.

“Oh um you’re fine”, the Doctor replied. Alyssa raised a brow at his lie.

“You’re lying. You found something on the scans”

“I did”

“And?”

“You better sit down”, the Doctor said and Alyssa did so. “The scans show that there is still some Time Vortex inside of you” Alyssa’s eyes widened at that.

“Is that bad?”

“Normally it would be but your body seems to be able to cope with it”

“That’s good. It is good right?”

“Very”

“Well I suppose we better tell Martha and Jack the good news”, Alyssa said hopping off the bed. She left the med bay to head to the console room. The Doctor didn’t follow her straight away, he looked over the results one last time. He had a feeling that the TARDIS had done more than just saving her. It was safe to say that Martha and Jack were happy that Alyssa had a clean bill of health.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Roald Dahl Plass~

“Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you”, Martha said as she, Jack, the Doctor and Alyssa watched people walking around minding their own business.

“Good”, the Doctor said. He was happy that no one save Alyssa, Martha, Jack and a handful of other humans knew who he was.

“Back to work”

“I really don't mind, though. Come with me”

“I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility”

“Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that” the Doctor made to shake his hand but exposed his vortex manipulator.

“Hey, I need that!”

“I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport”, the Doctor said using his sonic on the device “You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise”

“And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?”

“Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack”

Jack laughs at that “Been called that before” he starts to leave but turns back and salutes “Sir. Ma'am. Firefly” Jack turned to leave again and stops “But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?”

“I really don't know”

“Okay, vanity”, Jack said chuckling “Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me” Martha and the Doctor looked stunned at that. Alyssa just smiled as she’d know he was the Face of Boe since meeting him on New New Earth “Hmm. I'll see you”

The trio watched the former Time Agent walk away. “It can't be”, Martha said staring after the man.

“No. Definitely not. No”

“Actually it definitely is. Jack is the Face of Boe”, Alyssa confirmed with a smile on her face.

“You’ve known for some time haven’t you?” the Doctor asked.

“Maybe”, Alyssa said still smiling and headed off back to the TARDIS.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

“Right then, off we go. The open road. There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time. We could…I don't know, Charles the Second? Henry the Eighth. I know. What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant”, the Doctor rambled which made Alyssa smile. She’d definitely missed that.

“Doctor, Ali I’m sorry but I can't. I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them”

“I understand Martha. I’d do the same if it was my mother”, Alyssa said hugging the woman. Martha then embraced the Doctor.

“Before I forget Ali has given me your number so if your phone rings and it’s me, you better come running”

“Don’t worry Martha. I’ll make sure he does”

The Doctor and Alyssa watched Martha walk out of the TARDIS. Without saying a word Alyssa hugged the Doctor. The Time Lord closed his eyes and relaxed in the warmth of her embrace. “Please don’t go Ali”, he whispered feeling tears built up behind his eye lids. Now that the Master was gone, he was the only one of his kind left. The last Time Lord and he didn’t want to be alone.

“I’m not going anywhere”


	19. Time Crash

Alyssa wasn’t sure how long they stood there in each other’s arms but eventually they moved away. “What do you want to do now?” the Doctor asked putting an arm around her waist.

“I don’t know about you but I could really do with a cup of tea and a banana pancake”, Alyssa said.

“Sounds good to me”, the Doctor agreed “Why don’t you put the kettle on and I’ll be there in a moment. I’m just gonna put the TARDIS in the vortex”

“Ok”, Alyssa said kissing his cheek before going out of the console room. She went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. It had not long started boiling when the room shook, knocking her off her feet. **_Sorry sweetie we’ve collided with an early version of me_** Sexy said apologetically.

 ** _Sorry about that. It was completely unintentional._** Came another voice. It didn’t sound at all like the TARDIS.

“Sexy? Who is that?” Alyssa asked getting to her feet.

**_That’s early me_ **

**_ Hello!  _ **

“Um hi”, the red haired woman said and winced, clutching her head.

**_Sorry about that Ali. That’s due to both of us in your head._ **

“Great so how long will I have you and…” Alyssa thought for a second “gorgeous in my head”

**_ Gorgeous?  _ **

“Well I couldn’t call you Sexy as well. Even though you are both the TARDIS”, Alyssa explained. It was strange how easy she was getting used to having two in her mind despite it making her a little light headed.

**_Fair enough_**

“I probably should go see if I can help”, Alyssa said.

**_Actually you can’t Ali._ **

Alyssa frowned “Why not?”

**_Because the 5 th incarnation never meets you_ **

“5th incarnation. That’s the one with the celery on his jacket right?” Alyssa asked.

**_ That’s right  _ **

“Aw man I would’ve loved to have met him. Though I probably would have a hard time keeping a straight face”, she said smiling as she got an image of the Doctor wearing the 5th regeneration jacket.

**_Don’t worry Ali you’ve only got…_ **

**_ 3 more minutes to wait. _ **

Alyssa sat down at the kitchen table and chattered away to both versions of the TARDIS. Suddenly everything went white. “Sexy what happened?” she asked as she could no longer feel the pressure of two TARDISes in her mind.

**_Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant_ **

“And that means?”

**_Both TARDISes have separated._ **

“That’s why I can’t feel Gorgeous in my mind”, the red head stated.

**_Exactly._ **

“I suppose its best this way”, Alyssa said as she never liked saying goodbye. She was surprised when she heard the second TARDIS in her head.

**_ Goodbye Ali _ **

“It’s not goodbye Gorgeous. It just seems too final. I prefer see you later, it holds promise that you’ll see the person again”, Alyssa explained “and I will see you again in…”

**_ Don’t tell me Ali. I’ll just have to wait and see when we first meet. So I’ll see you later _ **

“See you later”, Alyssa said “hey um Sexy I just want to say thank you for using your heart to save me”

**_You’re welcome sweetie. How are you feeling?_ **

“I feel ok. The Doctor said that there was some Time Vortex still inside me. How come?” Alyssa asked standing up to go re-boil the kettle.

**_It’s just some left over from when I healed you that’s all._ **

Alyssa frowned getting the feeling there was another reason but didn’t push it. She wouldn’t be able to force the TARDIS to tell her anyway. She glanced at the doorway as she sensed the Doctor approaching. “Hey spaceman. Did you enjoy talking to your fifth self?” she asked pouring water into two mugs.

“How did you…?” the Doctor shook his head “psychic”.

“Well I am but Sexy explained what was going on. I had a nice chat with her and Gorgeous”, Alyssa said.

“Gorgeous?” the Doctor asked, brow raised.

“My name for the early version of the TARDIS. I thought it was appropriate as she’s both Sexy and Gorgeous”, Alyssa replied grabbing the milk from the fridge.

**_Thank you Ali_ **

“She’s not the only one”, the Doctor commented watching her add milk into the mugs.

“Oh? And who do you know that is both sexy and gorgeous?” Alyssa asked putting the milk down and turning to face him.

“Hm let me think” the Doctor approached her “She has red hair” he pushed some of her loose hair behind her ear “green eyes and I’m completely in love with her” with that he gave her a soft kiss.

“I love you too”, Alyssa said smiling up at him “so how about making those pancakes then?” In between drinking tea, the pair made banana pancakes. They took them to the library in order to watch a film while they ate.

Alyssa and the Doctor spent the rest of the day relaxing in front of the TV. Part way through the 6th movie, the red haired woman dozed off, resting her head on the Doctor’s shoulder. He gently picked her up and carried her to her room. “Goodnight Ali”, the Doctor said after laying her down on the bed and putting a blanket over her. He then settled down into a chair by the desk. The results all indicated that Alyssa was fine but the Doctor didn’t want to leave the room in case she had some kind of relapse.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Alyssa woke up she found that she was lying on top of her duvet still in yesterday’s clothes. She sat up and smiled softly when she saw the Doctor asleep in her desk chair. Alyssa slipped out of bed and was getting some clothes out of the wardrobe when the Time Lord woke. “Had a nice rest?” she asked.

“Yep”, he replied standing up and stretching “how are you feeling?”

“I feel ok. Will be much better after I freshen up”, Alyssa answered before going into the bathroom with her clothes. When she’d had her shower, she made her way to the kitchen where the Doctor was making breakfast. “So what are we going to do today?” Alyssa asked as she dug into the food.

“I was thinking we could do something relaxing”, the Doctor replied. As much as he’d like to jump back into adventures, he would rather make absolutely sure Alyssa was better. Even then he’d still be pretty cautious about where they go.

“Like what?” Alyssa asked.

“Reading. Or watching TV”, the Doctor suggested.

“We watched TV all day yesterday”, Alyssa pointed out “I want to do something fun. Let’s go on an adventure”. 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea”, the Doctor said. He was a bit wary about leaving the TARDIS so soon after almost loosing her.

“I know you’re worried about me. I can sense it. But you don’t have to”, Alyssa said softly. 

“I can’t help worry about you Ali. A few days ago you were dying and there was nothing I could do. If I’d lost you…I don’t know what I would’ve done” the Doctor took her hand “I love you, so much”.

“I love you too. And as much as this magnificent ship has tons of things to do and it would be impossible to get bored… I think I’ll go crazy if I’m stuck in here for ages without being allowed out”, Alyssa admitted.

“I know Ali. Tell you what let’s just spend one more day in here and tomorrow we’ll go on an adventure”, the Doctor promised.

“Really?” Alyssa asked, hopeful.

“Really”, the Doctor promised.


	20. Voyage of the Damned

The next day…

“So where do you want to go?” he asked as he dashed around the console in his usual manner.

“Surprise me”, Alyssa replied.

The Doctor grinned before pulling lever. He and Alyssa hung on as the ship shook in its usual manner. Suddenly a fog horn blares through the large room. The Doctor and Alyssa look at each other confused before something crashes through the side of the TARDIS. Both the Doctor and Alyssa were thrown to the floor by the force of it, debris showering down on them. The Time Lord quickly got up, coughing from the dust and went over to Alyssa. “Are you ok?” he asked the woman, looking her over for injuries.

“Yeah I’m….” Alyssa trailed off and stared at the large ship’s bow protruding “fine” she glanced at the Doctor but he looked as surprised as she was. He helped her to her feet and turns to the console to start repairing the damage done by the ship’s bow currently sticking through the wall. Alyssa picked up a life preserver that had been lying on the floor and her eyes widened at the name written on it. “You’ve got to be kidding me”

“What is it?” the Doctor asked. In response Alyssa showed him the life preserver with the words _HMS TITANIC_ on it. Again he was just as surprised as she was. He continued to seal up the damage in the TARDIS while Alyssa watched.

“You ok now Sexy?” she asked.

**_I’m fine. Thank you sweetie._ **

“I don’t understand Doctor. How could we have collided with the Titanic? We were in space” Alyssa asked as they stepped out into a store cupboard.

“I don’t know. Let’s find out”, the Doctor replied and opened the cupboard door. The room they walked out in, was wood panelled and decorated with Christmas ornaments. The Doctor and Alyssa head to a window, passing by several people in early 20th century garments.

“Oh that’s how”, Alyssa said looking out the window to see her home planet below.

**Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol Three, also known as Earth. Population, Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas.**

“You wanted to be surprised”, the Doctor told her.

“I am”, Alyssa said “Very surprised. Can we stay?”

“Yes”, the Doctor answered and the empath smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor fiddled with the cuff of his shirt while he waited for Alyssa. “Sorry I took so long”, the red head said from behind him.

“That’s ok Ali” the Doctor turned around “I know…” he broke off when he saw what she was wearing. It was a knee length light grey dress embroidered with sliver snowflakes. “You look …beautiful”, he breathed.

“Thanks. And you look rather dashing”, the empath remarked.

“Dashing? Really?” the Doctor asked, adjusting his bowtie rather proudly.

“Yep”, Alyssa replied “but don’t let it go to your head mister”, she added.

“I won’t” the Doctor promised.

“Good because if you did, I’ll highjack Sexy and leave you on Earth for a week”, she said.

“Then I won’t let it go to my head. I wouldn’t want the two of you plotting against me” the Doctor held out his hand and Alyssa took it. They walked out of the TARDIS hand in hand. 

“Merry Christmas, sir, mam”, a steward said as the pair passed.

“Merry Christmas”, the Doctor said. A dark haired man dressed in a tux walked past them talking on a futuristic looking mobile.

“It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell” Alyssa shook her head at the man, picking up vibes from him which told her he worked all day, every day.

“Evening. Passenger 57 and 58”, the Doctor said after he and Alyssa approached a robotic angel. “Terrible memory. Remind me. You would be?”

“Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information”

“Good, so, um… tell me, because I'm an idiot…” the Doctor rambled

“You said it dear”, Alyssa interrupted with a smile.

“Where are we from?” the Doctor asked ignoring her comment.

“Information: The Titanic is ‘en route’ from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures”

“Who thought of the name, the Titanic?” Alyssa asked.

“Information: It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth”, the robot replied.

“Did they tell you why it was famous?” the Doctor questioned.

“Information: All designations are chosen by Mister Max Capricorn, president of Max- Max- Max….” the Host twitches its head as it keeps repeating the name becoming higher in pitch.

“Ooo, bit of a glitch”, the Doctor said getting out his sonic but before he could use it, three stewards came over.

“It's all right, sir, mam we can handle this”, the Chief Steward assured them as he switched off the Host. “Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir, mam, Merry Christmas” Alyssa frowned as he and the other two Stewards carried the Host away getting the sense he wasn’t being completely honest. She didn’t have time to dwell on it when the Doctor asked holding out his arm

“Would you care for a dance?”

“Yes Doctor I would”, Alyssa replied slipping her hand through his arm. They walked to the area of the room where other couples were dancing and started dancing themselves.

“This is fun. Maybe this tux isn’t bad luck after all”, the Doctor stated.

“Careful Doctor it’s only early. You don’t want to jinx it”, Alyssa warned.

“No I guess I don’t” They continued to dance in silence exchanging smiles. When the song was over, the pair wandered over to the large windows and looked out at the stars.

“I don’t think I can ever get used to this”, Alyssa commented.

“I’m 903 years old and I’ve not gotten used to this”

Alyssa looked at him surprised “you’re 903? Wow, that’s one hell of an age gap between us. I must be like a child in your eyes”, she remarked.

“That’s not how I see you. When I look at you I see a beautiful, strong, kind woman. Not a child” the Doctor said.

“Really?”

“Really. That’s how I see you Ali” Alyssa kissed his cheek.

“I love you Doctor”

“Love you too”, the Time Lord countered.

The pair’s attention was caught by an argument nearby. The smartly dressed man, the Doctor and Alyssa had seen earlier had bumped into a blonde haired waitress causing her to drop the tray of drinks she was carrying. “Tov's sake, look where you're going! This jacket's a genuine Earth antique”

“I’m sorry sir”, the blonde waitress said apologetically.

“You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart”, the man said as the waitress knelt down to pick up the glasses.

“I don’t like that guy”, Alyssa said and the Doctor nodded in agreement. When the smartly dressed man stormed off, they approached the waitress.

“Careful. There we go”, the Doctor said carefully picking up broken pieces of glass.

“Thank you, sir. I can manage”, the blonde said.

“I never said you couldn't. I'm the Doctor, by the way and this is Alyssa”, the Time Lord introduced.

“Hello”, Alyssa said politely as she helped to pick up the glass as well.

“Astrid, sir, mam. Astrid Peth”, the waitress said introducing herself.

“Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth”

“Merry Christmas”, Alyssa added.

“Merry Christmas, sir, mam”

“Just Doctor, not sir”, the Doctor said.

“You two enjoying the cruise?” Astrid asked standing up. The Doctor and Alyssa did the same.

“So far I’m enjoying it”, the red head replied “how about you dear?”

“Yeah I suppose”, the Doctor answered “What about you Astrid? Long way from home, Planet Sto”

“Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here and… I'm still waiting on tables”, Astrid answered and walked away.

“No shore leave?” the Doctor asked following Astrid with Alyssa.

“We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once” Astrid cleared a table by the window “Never stood on another world” she walked towards the window and looked out “I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars and I always dreamt of… it sounds daft”.

“You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life”, the Doctor said understanding how she felt “Why stand still when there're all that life out there?”

“So, you two travel a lot?” Astrid asked.

“All the time. Just for fun. Well, that's the plan”, the Doctor said.

“Though it never quite works”, Alyssa added.

“Must be rich, though”

“Haven't got a penny. Stowaway”, the Doctor said whispering the stowaway part.

Astrid gaped at the pair “You’re kidding”

“Seriously”

“No!” Astrid exclaimed.

“Oh, yeah”

“I’m afraid he’s serious Astrid”, Alyssa admitted.

“How did you two get on board?” Astrid asked.

“Accident. Bumped into the Titanic. Here I am. Bit of a party”, the Doctor replied.

“And he promised me somewhere fun so we decided to stay”, Alyssa added.

“I should report the pair of you”, Astrid playfully threatened.

“Go on then”, the Doctor challenged.

“I'll get you both a drink on the house”, Astrid said and walked off.

“Now her. I like”, Alyssa said.

“Me too”, the Doctor agreed.

The Doctor and Alyssa headed back to the dance floor as _Wish It Could Be Christmas_ started to play. When it was over, they wandered around the room. “Hey why don’t we sit with them?” Alyssa suggested gesturing to a couple in purple cowboy outfits. A group very glamourous looking people were pointing at them and laughing. The Doctor didn’t need to ask for a reason why Alyssa suggested it, he could see why she wanted to.

“Sure” he said and they headed over to the table “Something's tickled them”, the Doctor commented as he and Alyssa sat down.

“They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure”, the dark skinned woman replied.

“They're just picking on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition”, the man explained.

“I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in By the Light of the Asteroid. Did you ever watch…”

“Is that the one with the twins?” the Doctor said interrupting the woman.

“That's it. Oh, it's marvellous”

“But we're not good enough for that lot”, the dark skinned man said mentioning to the laughing crowd “They think we should be in steerage”.

“We can't have that, can we?” Alyssa said glaring at them. Her gaze shifted to the champagne bottle and focused. The cork flew out of the bottle spraying champagne all over guest’s clothes. Alyssa gave them a cheeky wave when they all gave her dirty looks.

“You did that?” the dark skinned man asked Alyssa.

“You betcha”, the red head replied with a grin.

“We like you”, Foon said.

“We do”, the man agreed “I'm Morvin Van Hoff” he held out his hand to the Doctor who shakes it “This is my good woman, Foon”

“Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my girl Alyssa”

“You can call me Ali if you like. Most people do”, Alyssa said shaking both Morvin and Foon’s hands. Alyssa wasn’t even trying to sense their emotions but she picked them up all the same. She didn’t mind it though as they were both very happy, cheerful people. It made her feel happy which to be honest after the ‘year that never was’, happy is just what she needed. Their happy emotions were enough to disguise the headache she received from using her gift.

“Ooh, I'm going to need a Doctor, time I've finished with that buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo. So many wings”

**Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red Six Seven now activated. Red Six Seven.**

“Red Six Seven. That's us. Are you Red Six Seven?” Foon asked the Doctor and Alyssa.

“Might as well be”, the Doctor replied.

“Come on, then. We're going to Earth”

Morvin, Foon, the Doctor and Alyssa got up and followed other people out to the reception to where a man dressed in a tweed suit was holding up a sign with the writing Red 6-7 on it. “I got you two that drink”, Astrid said approaching the time travellers carrying a tray with two glasses on it.

“And I got you a treat. Come on”, the Doctor said taking the tray from Astrid and setting it down on the table.

“Red Six Seven departing shortly”, tweed suit man said again. The Doctor shows him the psychic paper.

“Red Six Seven plus two”

“Quickly, sir, please, and take three teleport bracelets if you would” the Doctor picked up three bracelets and gave one to Alyssa who put it on.

“I'll get the sack”, Astrid whispered.

“Brand new sky”, the Doctor said giving her a bracelet.

“To repeat, I am Mister Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner… like savages”

Alyssa tried not to laugh at his explanation as it was completely wrong, for most part. “Excuse me. Sorry, sorry, but, um… where did you get all this from?” the Doctor asked. Even he was a little confused by Mr Copper’s information and he was a frequent visitor to the planet below.

“Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now, stand by….”

“And me! And me!” a high pitched voice called. Alyssa’s eyes widened when she saw a little red skinned alien with spikes on his head rush towards them. “Red Six Seven”

“Well, take a bracelet, please, sir”

“Uh, but, um, hold on, hold on. What was your name?” the Doctor asked.

“Bannakaffalatta”

“Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot because the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties and…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as the entire group vanished from the ship and onto an empty London street.

Alyssa looked around. It was weird to see it so empty. No people rushing about for last minute shopping. “This place should be full of people. Where is everyone?”

“I don’t know”, the Doctor replied.

“This is beautiful”, Astrid said looking around in awe.

“Really? Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand…”

“But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet”, Astrid interrupted sounding excited “Th-there's concrete… and shops. Alien shops. Real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks! Oh, this is amazing. Thank you!” she hugged the Doctor.

“Well instead of just standing around talking, let’s go have a look”, Alyssa suggested. She went over to a newsagent’s booth where an older man was bundled up in winter clothes. The Doctor and Astrid followed her.

“Excuse me sir, I’m sorry if this is stupid question but where has everyone gone?” Alyssa asked.

“Oh ho, scared!”

“Right, yes. Scared of what?” the Doctor questioned. The old man looked at him surprised.

“Where've you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?”

“Why?” the Doctor pressed.

“Well, it's them, up above” the men points up at the night sky “Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames”

 _Who could forget that?_ Alyssa thought thinking about that particular adventure where she and the Doctor met Donna, the run-away bride. She wondered what Donna was doing at the moment. _I wonder if she’s decided to go travelling like she mentioned._

“This place is amazing”, Astrid commented.

“And this year, Lord knows what. So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me and…Her Majesty” the man stood proudly and looks at the TV.

_Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she'll be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear._

“God bless her!” the man salutes “We stand vigil”

“Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about”, the Doctor said and then he, Alyssa and Astrid suddenly vanished in front of the older man’s eyes.

“Then again”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor and Alyssa stood in front of the framed screen that was currently playing a video loop of Max Capricorn. They were a little suspicious of the ‘power fluctuation’ and the Chief Steward’s assurances that everything was fine. Despite the man’s calm exterior, Alyssa could clearly sense that he was worried. That’s how the pair ended up in front of the framed screen. The Doctor opened the frame and changed some settings until the screen showed the Titanic and her immediate surroundings. He frowned when he saw the shields were offline. “I’m guessing they’re not supposed to be off”

“No they’re not”, the Doctor replied looking up at her. He then noticed something out of the nearby porthole.

“What?” Alyssa asked.

“There’s meteors headed for us”, he replied. Alyssa followed his gaze and sure enough a number of meteors could be seen approaching the ship.

“We’ve got to warn the Captain”

The Doctor nodded in agreement and went back to the frame. Alyssa watched as he tried to convince the Captain through comms of the danger approaching the Titanic but it seemed that the man wasn’t fully listening to him. “Come with me sir, mam”, the Chief Steward said as he approached with two other Stewards.

“You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!” the Doctor told the Chief Steward as he and Alyssa where being escorted out of reception, a steward holding onto one of their arms to stop them running.

“He’s telling you the truth! Just look out the window”, Alyssa put in but the Stewards weren’t listening. “Ok fine”, she said but before she could use her powers, the Doctor broke free from the Steward’s hold and dashed to the stage.

“Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb…” a Host covers his mouth cutting off his shouting and dragged him off the stage. He and Alyssa were taken through the maintenance corridor, still arguing to the Chief Steward who still wasn’t listening to them. By this time Astrid, Morvin, Foon, Bannakaffalatta and Mr Copper had joined them.

The smartly dressed man who Alyssa didn’t like came running up behind their group shouting. “Oi! Steward! I'm telling you, the shields are down!”

“Listen to him. Listen to him!” All the while they were arguing the meteors continued to speed towards the ship.

The meteors slam into the ship causing massive destruction and chaos. Down in the maintenance corridor, everyone was getting thrown about as the room shook and explosions went off. The Doctor grabbed Alyssa and held her to him to try and protect her as much as he could. Another explosion went off throwing everyone to the floor.

Then everything stopped. “Are you ok?” the Doctor asked Alyssa looking her over for injuries.

“Yeah, I think so”, she replied. After he helped her to her feet, he helped Astrid stand too. Alyssa checked the Steward that hadn’t moved. She closed her eyes when she couldn’t find a pulse.

“Ev…everyone… Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologise on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision”, the Chief Steward said apologetically.

“Small”, Morvin said indignantly.

“Do you know how much I paid for my ticket?” the man Alyssa didn’t like complained.

“No and we don’t really care”, Alyssa snapped at him.

“If I could have silence, ladies, and gentlemen…” everyone ignored him and continued arguing, with the exception of Alyssa and the Doctor. “Quiet!” he shouted and they fell silent “Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience, but first I would point out that we're very much alive”

Alyssa rounded on the man “That’s no cause for a celebration. We may be alive but hundreds of people are dead because you didn’t listen to us. We tried to tell you, tried to warn you but you wouldn’t listen!” she vented. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. He was just as angry as she was.

“You have my sincerest apologies ma’am”

“Apology not accepted” Alyssa turned back to the group and saw Astrid dabbing a cut on Mr Copper’s head. “You ok?”

“It’s just a scratch ma’am”

“You don’t have to call me mam. My name’s Alyssa but you can call me Ali if you like”, Alyssa told him.

“If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the….the situation”, the Chief Steward said before going over to a hatch.

“Don't open it!” the Doctor shouted but it was too late. The Steward opened the hatch and was promptly sucked out. To avoid the same fate, everyone grabbed hold of the nearest fixed object. The Doctor struggled over to the comms and uses the sonic screwdriver on it to replace the shield.

“Oxygen shield stabilised” a computerised voice said.

“Everyone all right? Ali?” Alyssa replied.

“I’m fine”, she replied “Astrid?”

“Yeah”

The Doctor asked the others if they were ok and they all replied ‘yes’. “You, what was your name?” the Doctor asked the smartly dressed man whom neither he nor Alyssa liked.

“Ah, Rickston Slade”, he replied.

“You all right?”

“No thanks to that idiot”, Rickston answered. 

“The steward just died”, Alyssa pointed out.

“Then he's a dead idiot”, he countered.

Astrid gasped at how blunt he was being and stepped forward. “Astrid don’t”, Alyssa said knowing she was probably going to give Rickston a piece of her mind. The Doctor went over to the hatch opening, Alyssa and Astrid following him.

“What happened? How come the shields were down?”

“I don't think it was an accident”, the Doctor replied.

“How many dead?” Astrid asked staring at the bodies floating out in space amongst the debris.

“We're alive. Just focus on that. I will get you out of here, Astrid, I promise”, the Doctor said turning her to face him but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from the bodies. Alyssa moved in front to block her view.

“Astrid when he makes a promise, he doesn’t break it. Trust me, I know”, she told the woman. “So what’s first Doctor?”

“Making our way to reception”, the Doctor replied.

“Where the TARDIS is”, the empath said.

“Exactly”

“What’s a TARDIS?” Astrid asked.

“It’s his spaceship”, Alyssa explained.

“Yeah about that, I think we’re going to have a small problem”, the Doctor said noticing the blue box floating away over Alyssa’s shoulder.

“What?” Alyssa asked.

“It’s no longer in reception”

Alyssa spun around and stared in dismay at it.

“I can’t see a spaceship out there”, Astrid said moving to stand beside Alyssa.

“It’s that blue box”, the red head said pointing.

“That’s a spaceship?” Astrid asked in disbelief.

“Oi, don't knock it”, the Doctor said placing a hand on Alyssa’s shoulder. He knew how she felt about the box. He had a bond with the TARDIS being her Pilot but Alyssa also had a special bond with her too. 

“It's a bit small”, the waitress commented.

“A bit distant. Trouble is, once its set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity, and that would be… the Earth” sure enough the TARDIS started to head down toward the Earth.

“Ok, we have no TARDIS so we’re stuck here for the moment. What’s the plan now?”

“For starters we need to assess the situation”, the Doctor replied and then went over to the comms. He spoke with a young man called Frame. The Midshipman told him that it was the captain who took down the shields hence why the meteors hit the Titanic. Midshipman Frame also told them worriedly that the engines were cycling down.

“That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah”

“The moment they're gone we lose orbit”, the Doctor said and Alyssa looked at him worried.

“Doctor what happens if we hit the planet?” she asked him.

“If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth”, the Doctor replied seriously “but I’m not going to let that happen Ali, I promise” he turned back to the comms “Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core”, he instructed.

“This is never going to work”

“Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge” the Doctor turned off the comm and faced the group.

“We're going to die!” Foon exclaimed.

“Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?” Mr Copper asked equally worried.

“We're just a cruise ship”

“Okay, okay. Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush. First things first. One: We are going to climb through this ship. B…”

“Two”, Alyssa corrected.

“Yes, Two: We're going to reach the bridge. Three. Or C. We're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low four, or D, or that little ‘iv’ in brackets they use in footnotes…why. Right then, follow me”, the Doctor took Alyssa’s hand and started to walk away when they were stopped by Rickston demanding

“Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?”

The Doctor let go of Alyssa’s hand and walked back to the others “I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?”

“No”, Rickston replied a little surprised by the Doctor’s answer. In fact all of them were surprised that he was an alien, with the exception of Alyssa who already knew.

“In that case, allons-y!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor slowly pushed open a metal door and stepped out onto a staircase littered with debris and sparking cables. “Careful. Follow me”, he said heading up the stairs, clearing the way. Alyssa followed behind with Astrid, Mr Copper, Rickston and the Van Hoff’s. “Rather ironic, but this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric”, Mr Copper said he climbed up the stairs.

“Actually, that's not true. Christmas is a time of, of peace and thanksgiving and… what am I on about? My Christmases are always like this”

“Not any more. Next year we’re going to have a nice, safe Christmas. And if I have to hijack Sexy to pull it off then I will”, Alyssa said firmly.

“I don’t think you’ll need to do that. She’ll be more than willing to help you. You seem to be her favourite”

“That’s because I don’t abuse her by hitting her with a mallet”, Alyssa playfully shot back.

“She wasn’t doing what I wanted her to”

“That’s because she was in a mood with you after decided it would be fun to ride the shockwave of a plasma storm. It took me two hours to calm her down”

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when Rickston spoke up “that conversation sounds _fascinating_ but do you think we could get a move on?”

“He’s got a point”, Astrid agreed although she was a little interested in what they were saying. It seemed that it their lives were rather interesting.

“Right”, the Doctor said and turned back to the rubble. He pulled back a metal plate to reveal a Host. “We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble”

“We can do robotics. Both of us”, Morvin spoke up.

“We work on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff”, Foon added.

“See if you can get it working. Let's have a look”, the Doctor said the latter to Alyssa and Astrid. He took the rest up the stairs.

“It's blocked”

“So what do we do?” Astrid asked.

“We shift it Astrid”, Alyssa replied with a smile “something I can do easily”

“Are you sure?” the Doctor asked her. He wasn’t going to ask her to use her powers because he was a still little concerned over her wellbeing even though she seemed fine.

“Yes. I can do this Doctor”, Alyssa replied with confidence “Bannakaffalatta there’s a gap in the middle. See if you can get through”

“Easy. Good”, Bannakaffalatta answered and squeezed through the opening. The ship lurches sending debris falling down on them.

“This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!” Rickston stated

“Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get that message?”

“No. What message?”

“Shut up!” the Doctor replied.

“Thanks dear. If you hadn’t said something I would’ve”, Alyssa said, glad her boyfriend put the unfeeling idiot in his place.

“Bannakaffalatta made it”, the red skinned alien called.

“You be careful”, the Doctor said as Alyssa prepared to squeeze through.

“I will. I can do this Doctor”, she assured him. Alyssa then started to climb through the rubble taking care not to move it around too much and cause a collapse. It didn’t take her long to get through to the other side. “I’m through!” she called down.

“I’m coming through!” Astrid called to Alyssa.

“Ok!” she called back. She turned to Bannakaffalatta only to find him on the floor. “What's wrong?” Alyssa asked him concerned. The alien just shushed her.

“What is it?”

“Can't say”, Bannakaffalatta mumbled.

“Why not?” Alyssa asked kneeling beside him. For some reason she couldn’t sense his emotions even when she tried to.

“Ashamed”

“Of what?” Alyssa questioned.

“Poor Bannakaffalatta” the alien pulled up his shirt to reveal cybernetic components.

“You're a cyborg”, Astrid said behind her making Alyssa jump. She hadn’t even realised she’d made it through the rubble.

“Had accident long ago. Secret”, he told them both.

“No, but everything's changed now. Cyborgs are getting equal rights”, Astrid assured him “They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married”

“Marry you?” Bannakaffalatta asked Alyssa.

“I’m taken sorry”, she replied.

“Marry you?” the alien asked Astrid.

“Well, you can buy me a drink first. Come on. Let's recharge you” she presses a button on his torso “Just stay there for a bit”

“Tell no one”

“I promise”, Astrid vowed.

“Me too”, Alyssa said before turning to the rubble. She held up her hands and focused on shifting the stuff blocking the stairs. Metal creaked as it was moved to make the opening wider. Astrid helped out by pulling some of the smaller pieces out of the way.

On the other end of the rubble the Doctor could see it being moved. Not wanting Alyssa to use her powers for too long, he called down to Morvin and Foon. “Ali’s made the gap wider! Come on up!”

“I’m not waiting for Mr and Mrs Fatso”, Rickston said pushing past him and Mr Copper to climb through the gap in the rubble.

“Rickston’s through!” Alyssa called as Morvin and Foon joined the Doctor and Mr Copper. The Doctor and Mr Copper used piping to hold up their end while Morvin and Foon got through the gap. Mr Copper quickly followed them and then came the Doctor. As soon as he was through, Alyssa let go and sank to her knees.

“Ali”, the Doctor said worriedly seeing that using her powers had taken a lot out of her. He should’ve insisted on her not using them at all.

“I’m fine. Just need a minute”, she told him tiredly. The Doctor sat on the floor with Alyssa leaning against him with her eyes closed. As they weren’t in any immediate danger, he allowed her to rest.

“Saved you some. You might be a Time King from Gaddabee but you and Ali need to eat”, Astrid said approaching the pair with a plate of food.

“Yeah, thanks”, the Doctor said taking the plate. He set it down and gently shook Alyssa.

“Hm?”

“Astrid’s brought us some food”, the Doctor said.

“Not hungry”, Alyssa said.

“Ali you need to eat something”

“I will later, I promise”, Alyssa said closing her eyes again. The Doctor knew it was best not to push her, all he could do would be to make sure that she ate later like she promised.

“So, you look good for nine hundred and three”, Astrid said changing the subject.

“You should see me in the mornings”, the Doctor said.

“Actually you wouldn’t. He looks a mess in the mornings”, Alyssa mumbled.

“Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day”, Mr Copper said joining the trio.

“So it is. Merry Christmas”, the Doctor said.

“This Christmas thing, what's it all about?”

“Long story. I should know, I was there. I got the last room”, the Doctor explained.

“Of course you were”, Alyssa muttered opening her eyes.

“But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They could send up a rocket or something”, Mr Copper said.

“We don't have spaceships”, Alyssa said.

“But, I read about it. They have shuffles. Space shuffles”, Mr Copper said confused as to why she said we.

“It’s Space Shuttles. Not Shuffles”, the red haired woman corrected him.

“Are you sure?”

“Considering I actually live on Earth, yes I am absolutely sure”, Alyssa said.

“Mister Copper, this degree in Earthonomics…where's it from?” the Doctor asked.

“Honestly?”

“Just between us”

“Mrs Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners”, Mr Copper confessed.

“You…you lied to the company… to get the job?” Astrid said shocked that he did that.

“I…I wasted my life on Sto. I was a travelling salesman, always on the road, and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic”

“Hmm. I suppose it is, yeah”, the Doctor agreed.

“How come you know it so well?”

“I was sort of…a few years ago, I was sort of made…well, sort of homeless, and, um, there was the Earth”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa knew it was difficult for him to talk about what happened to his people. She took his hand “I’m glad you made the Earth your new home. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me”, she said sincerely with a smile. The Doctor smiled back. He was glad to have met her too.

“The thing is, if we survive this, there'll be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space lane fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. I won't survive ten years”

Before anyone could say anything there was a banging on a door. “A Host! Move! Come on!” the Doctor shouted jumping up and grabbing Alyssa’s hand, pulling up to her feet. They all hurry to the opposite side where the Doctor uses his sonic on the door. With the Time Lord in the lead, the group head through the bulkhead onto a catwalk. In front was a large open space with a fallen strut running the length of it, creating a makeshift bridge. On the far side they could see a door. Alyssa’s heart dropped when she realised that the only way to get to the other side was via the strut.

“Is that the only way across?” Rickston asked looking at the makeshift bridge.

“On the other hand, it is a way across”, the Doctor said trying to make light of the situation.

“The engines are open”, Astrid pointed out.

“Nuclear storm drive. As soon as it stops, the Titanic falls”

“But that thing, it'll never take our weight”, Morvin said gesturing to the strut.

“You're going last, mate”, Rickston said in his usual uncaring manner.

“It's nitrofin metal. It's stronger than it looks”, the Doctor assured him.

“All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should…” Morvin steps on a weak piece of metal near the edge, the railing gives way and he falls.

“Morvin!” Foon shouted. Alyssa held out her hands and concentrated hard. Everyone watched as the man abruptly stopped falling and started to rise.

“how is she….?” Rickston began when the Doctor shushed him. He knew that Alyssa needed to focus. Her head was pounding but she continued lifting Morvin. She couldn’t afford to waver, if she did, he would die.

“You did it Ali!” Foon said happily when her husband came up above the strut.

“Not quite”, she said “Sorry in advance Morvin!” Alyssa called before launching him as far as she could. He landed heavily on the other side.

“I’m ok!” he shouted happily.

“Thank you Ali! Thank you”, Foon said hugging the woman.

“You’re welcome”, Alyssa said patting her on the back.

“You’re brilliant you know that?” the Doctor said proudly when Foon released her.

“Oh I know I am”, she said “ok, Foon you ready?”

“Not really”, the woman said honestly “but I trust you”

“Ok, here we go”, Alyssa said before using her powers to lift the woman into the air. She took a breath and launched the woman. Foon screamed as she flew through the air but like her husband she landed safely on other side.

“I’m ok!” Foon called.

“Well now that they’re across, I guess we can go across now?” Rickston asked.

“Go ahead”, the Doctor replied “carefully”, he added. There’s a rumbling as the ship rocks and Rickston is nearly knocked off the strut.

“Oh, Vot help me”

“Just take one step at a time”, Alyssa told him trying to stay upright on her feet. It had taken quite a bit out of her using her powers to save Morvin and get him and Foon across the room.

“They're getting nearer”, Mr Copper said as they heard the Host chanting kill behind the door.

“Seal us in”, the Doctor muttered and used his sonic on the door.

“You're leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?”

“Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced”

“Oh”, Mr Copper said.

“I’m ok!” Rickston called when he reached halfway along the strut.

“Then keep going!” Alyssa snapped swaying a little on the spot.

“Bannakaffalatta, you go next”, the Doctor said when Rickston reached the other side.

“Bannakaffalatta small”, Bannakaffalatta said before starting across.

“Slowly!”

The remaining group jumped when there was hammering at the door. “They've found us”, Mr Copper said looking worried.

“Astrid, get across right now”, the Doctor instructed as Alyssa went to the door.

“What about you and Ali?”

“Just do it. Go on” Astrid starts across “Mister Copper, we can't wait” when the man opened his mouth to argue, the Doctor said “Don't argue”. Mr Copper nodded and followed Astrid onto the strut. “Ali we need to go”

“Just a second”, Alyssa said putting her hand on the door.

“No, you’ve used it too much already”

“But…”

“No Ali”, the Doctor said firmly, pulling her away from the door and towards the strut. The metal starts creaking due to the weight of 5 of them.

“Too many people!” Bannakaffalatta shouted.

“Oi! Don't get spiky with me. Keep going”

“It's going to fall!” Astrid cried.

“Just keep going Astrid”, Alyssa said. Everything suddenly goes quiet as the pounding stopped.

“They've stopped”

“Gone away?” Bannakaffalatta asked sounding hopeful.

“Why would they give up?”

“Never mind that. Keep coming”, Rickston called.

“Where have they gone? Where are the Host?”

Mr Copper looked up “I'm afraid… we've forgotten the traditions of Christmas. That angels have wings!” Alyssa glanced up with everyone else to see a group of Host gliding down from above. They encircle them.

“Information: Kill”, the Host said.

“I don’t think so”, Alyssa said.

“Ali don’t!” the Doctor warned but it was too late. The woman lashed out with her powers. As a result the Host were all knocked backwards, shorting out. All but one falls towards the engines. The remaining one lands on the strut behind the Doctor. He caught Alyssa when she fell backwards. She’d fainted.

\-------------------

“Ugh I hate these damn headaches”, Alyssa groaned sitting up.

“Oh thank god you’re awake”, Astrid said coming over.

“Astrid what happened?” Alyssa looked around and saw she was back in reception with everyone minus the Doctor “where’s the Doctor?”

“He went to Deck 31 apparently there’s something down there”

“What?”

“I don’t know. The Doctor doesn’t know either, that’s why he’s going”

“Then I’ve got to get down there too”, Alyssa said pushing herself to her feet. Astrid grabbed her arm when she stumbled.

“You’re in no condition to go anywhere Ali, you’ve only just regained consciousness”

“I’ll be fine Astrid. But how am I supposed to get there quickly?”

“Teleportation”, Astrid replied “but I’ve already tried to get Midshipman Frame to divert power so I could go but he wouldn’t do it”

“Let me try. I can be pretty persuasive” Astrid showed her the computer where she called the bridge before. She also gave the red head the teleport bracelet in case she was successful in getting Midshipman Frame in diverting the power “Midshipman Frame this is Alyssa I need you to divert power to the teleport system”

“No way”, the young man replied “I'm using everything I got to keep the engines running”. Alyssa glanced at Astrid who gave her a look saying that it was the same thing she was told.

“It’s only for one trip I need to get to deck 31”

“And I’ll tell you the same thing I told Astrid: no”

“Listen to me Midshipman. The man I love has gone down there to face god knows what on his own. He’s done everything he can to save all of us. I have to help him, please”

There was a pause before Midshipman Frame said “Giving you power”

“Good luck Ali”, Astrid said.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said and was teleported away. When she reappeared, she was in the doorway of Deck 31. Up ahead she could hear the Doctor talking. Quietly she crept forwards until she saw the Doctor facing what appeared to be a small four wheeled vehicle with a bald head encased in a glass box. Alyssa recognised him as Max Capricorn. She hid around the corner so she could listen in without being spotted.

“Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me. So… business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh, yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense”

 _Oh he’s clever_ Alyssa thought peeking around. “My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back”

“If you had a back”, Alyssa murmured at the same time as the Doctor said it.

“…So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors just in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value” Alyssa moved closer making sure to stay unseen. She wasn’t going to rush in and use her powers unless she absolutely had to. Besides she still had a hell of a headache from where she lashed out at those Host on the strut. “Oh, but that's not enough. No. Because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out”

“And… the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder”

“While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber”

“I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Penhaxico Two, where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of… metal”

 _Ew_ Alyssa thought getting a rather unpleasant image in her head. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the conversation going on in front of her. “So that's the plan. A retirement plan. Two thousand people on this ship, six billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered, and why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser”

Alyssa clenched her fist in anger. It made her sick to her stomach that this man, or what was left of him could so easily commit mass genocide for his own selfish gain. “I never lose”

“You can't even sink the Titanic”

“Oh, but I can, Doctor. I can cancel the engines from here” the moment Capricorn said those words alarm started to sound. Alyssa was about to intervene when a she got a strange feeling in her chest which took her off guard. She pushed it aside knowing that helping the Doctor was her top priority over a funny feeling which seemed to have gone as quickly as it came.

“You can't do this!” the Doctor shouted.

“Host, hold him”, Capricorn ordered and two Host grabbed the Time Lord by the arms.

“Not so clever now, Doctor. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill him!”

“No!” Alyssa shouted running forward with her hand raised. She sent Capricorn flying backwards with a blast of psychic energy. He yelled as he went over the edge, falling towards the engines. Another one sent the Host about to kill the Doctor backwards too. The robotic angels let him go allowing him to rush to Alyssa’s side as she’d fallen to her knees again.

“You shouldn’t have come Ali”

“Someone had to watch your back and save you if you needed it. Which you did”, Alyssa said getting to her feet “you’re welcome by the way” The Doctor steadied her when she stumbled.

**Titanic falling. Voyage terminated. Voyage terminated.**

“We’ve got to get to the bridge”

“How?” Alyssa asked as the place shook.

“With those”, the Doctor replied gesturing to the Host. Alyssa clung on tightly as two Host took the Doctor’s arms and flew upwards, crashing through the ceiling and into the bridge.

**Deadlock broken**

“Ah, Midshipman Frame. At last”, the Doctor said after making sure Alyssa was ok.

“Uh, but…but the Host!”

“Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority, and that's me” the Doctor explained approaching the wheel.

“There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's going to fall”, Midshipman Frame said.

**Titanic falling**

“What's your first name?” the Doctor asked taking the wheel.

“Alonso”

**Titanic falling**

“You're kidding me”

“What?”

“That's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y, Alonso! Whoa!” the ship lurches dramatically as the Doctor tries to steer. Alyssa and Midshipman Frame cling onto something on the bridge as the ship continues to fall towards Earth. Alarms sound as they enter the upper atmosphere, then the ship starts to burn on entry. Once into the cloud layer, the Doctor turns on a scanner with his foot to see that their impact area is in west Central London. He uses the comms to call Buckingham Palace and managed to get them to evacuate. Then the trio hears something that makes them overjoyed.

**Engines active. Engines active.**

The Doctor pulls back on the wheel sending Midshipman Frame and Alyssa into the wall. The Time Lord strained with the wheel and eventually regained control. The trio cheered as the ship levelled off, narrowly missing Buckingham Palace.

“Yes!” Alyssa shouted happily.

Midshipman Frame rang the bell happily “Whoo hoo!”

“Whoo hoo hoo!” the Doctor said joining in. “Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me”, he explained.

“You are brilliant”, Alyssa said proudly kissing him on the cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~reception~

“The engines have stabilised. We're holding steady till we get help, and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story”, Midshipman Frame said as he updated the others.

“They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose”, Mr Copper surmised.

“I'd have thought so, yeah”, Midshipman Frame agreed. The older man wandered over to where the Doctor was standing watching with a smile on his face as Morvin and Foon hugged Alyssa, thanking her repeatedly.

“I think one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still, it's my own fault, and ten years in jail is better than dying”, Mr Copper said to him. Rickston then approached the Time Lord.

“Doctor…I never said… thank you” he hugged the Doctor which surprised the alien very much “The funny thing is…I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I… sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?”

The Doctor’s look at that comment said ‘how could you still be thinking of money after what just happened?’ Rickston’s vone started to ring.

“Salvain. Those shares. I want them… he broke off and yelped as his vone suddenly jumped out of his hand. The man watched in dismay as the vone was crushed in mid-air.

“Ooh sorry about that Rickston”, Alyssa called not sounding apologetic at all. Instead of having a go at her, Rickston stormed off in a huff.

“Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he? But if you could choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies, that would make you a monster”, Mr Copper said as Alyssa walked over along with Astrid.

“Mister Copper, I think you deserve one of these”, the Doctor said holding out a bracelet to him. Mr Copper took it and put it on. Astrid also put on the bracelet that Alyssa held out. The Doctor started the machine and they all disappeared.


	21. Taking the step

The four of them walked towards the TARDIS, the Doctor and Alyssa holding hands. “So, Great Britain is part of Europey, and just across the British Channel, you've got Great France and Great Germany”, Mr Copper said trying to understand what Alyssa had been explaining to him as they walked.

“No, no, it's just…t's just France and Germany. Only Britain is Great”, the Doctor corrected him.

“Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-Erica”

“It’s America and they’re not at war with them yet”, Alyssa corrected.

“There she is”, the Doctor pats the blue box with his free hand “Survive anything”

“You know, between you and me, I don't even thing this snow is real. I think it's the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere”, Mr Copper said.

“Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real”, the Doctor said looking up.

“So, I-I suppose you two will be off”

“Yep. There’s still so much to see out there”, Alyssa said “do you still want to come Astrid?”

“Actually I think I’m going to stay here with Mr Copper”, the waitress replied.

“Really?” Mr Copper asked surprised.

“Yep. Someone’s got to look after you”

“So what are we supposed to do?”

“Give me that credit card” the Doctor said and Mr Copper handed it over to him.

“It's just petty cash. Spending money. It's all done by computer. I…I didn't really know the currency, so I thought a million might cover it”

Alyssa gaped when he said that “A million pounds?” she said shocked at how much money he had, and didn’t even know it.

“That enough for trinkets?”

“Mister Copper, a million pounds is worth fifty million credits”

“How much?”

“Fifty million and fifty six”, the Doctor said after mentally calculating the amount.

“You mean we’ve got money?” Astrid said surprised at the amount.

“Yes, you have”, the Doctor said giving the card back.

“Oh, my word. Oh, my Vot! Oh, my goodness me. Yee ha!

“It's all yours. Planet Earth. Now, that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though”

“I will, I will. Oh, I will”, Mr Copper promised.

“No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just…just have a nice life”

“Don’t worry Doctor, Ali. I’ll make sure he doesn’t into trouble”, Astrid assured them.

“But we can have a house. A proper house, with a garden, and a door, and. Oh, Doctor, Ali, I will made you proud. And we can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and plates, and…” Mr Copper links his arm through Astrid’s and skips away.

“Um where are you guys going?” Alyssa called after them.

“Why, I've no idea!”

“No, me neither”, the Doctor agreed unlocking the TARDIS.

“I know where we’re going”

“Where?”

“Somewhere awesome”, Alyssa said with a smile before stepping into the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled and entered the blue box after her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later…

“Man that was really good Doctor”, Alyssa said putting down her knife and fork. He had surprised her with a small Christmas dinner to make up for the Titanic adventure.

“I’m glad you liked it. What do you want to do now?”

“How about a movie?” Alyssa suggested picking up her plate and taking it to the sink.

“Let me guess, Star Wars?”

“How did you know?” Alyssa asked pretending to be surprised that he guessed correctly.

“I’m psychic Ali”, the Doctor replied putting his own plate in the sink.

“Oh really? Can you guess what number I’m thinking of?” Alyssa asked putting her arms around his neck.

“42?”

“Nope. 10”, Alyssa replied with a smile before softly kissing him on the lips. She pulled away, only to have the Doctor reach out and pull her back in order to kiss her some more. It was far different from any of their previous kisses, there was more passion behind it. At one point during the make out, without even breaking the kiss, the Doctor had picked up Alyssa and set her down on one of the kitchen counters. Eventually they broke away, both breathing heavily. The Doctor gazed into her green eyes, wanting to continue but knew that if they did, it could potentially lead to something else…something that would be a big step in their relationship. Alyssa gazed into the Doctor’s eyes, she too wanted to continue not due to what she was sensing from the Doctor but because she genuinely wanted to.

“I’ve changed my mind. There’s something else I want to do”

“What?” the Doctor asked wondering if she wanted what he did. In response Alyssa rested her forehead against his, closed her eyes and opened her mind. The Doctor’s own eyes widened seeing exactly what she wanted to do. “Ali….I…are you sure?” he asked when she pulled back.

“I am. Are you?”

“Yes”, the Doctor replied stepping back to allow her to hop of the counter. They walked to her room hand in hand. After the door was closed, the Doctor hesitated in making a move. As much as he wanted her, he was worried about whether it was the right thing to do, whether it was going to ruin what they already had. What they had was important to him and he didn’t want to lose that by doing something that Alyssa may not be ready for despite her showing him that she was. He just didn’t know how much she was influenced by his own emotions being an empath.

“What’s wrong?” Alyssa asked when she sensed his worry.

“I’m just worried that I may have influenced you with my emotions. I don’t want to do this if you’re not ready”

“You didn’t influence me. I am ready. I want this. Tell me: what do you want?”

“You”, the Doctor replied quietly moving closer to her putting his hands on her hips.

“Then what are you waiting for Doctor? I’m right here” that was all the Doctor needed to hear. He leant in and kissed her. What happened next was nothing short of amazing. As the couple slept, a wisp of golden energy entered the room and floated above Alyssa. It drifted down, absorbing itself into her skin causing it to briefly glow.

\--------------------

Alyssa stood in the kitchen making tea for herself and the Doctor with a smile on her face. Last night had definitely been something. Something she had no regrets about. Alyssa could tell by the Doctor’s emotions and the way he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world, he had no regrets either. She’d gotten pretty preoccupied by her thoughts that she didn’t even sense that the Doctor had come into the room until he had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before murmuring “good morning beautiful”, in her ear.

“Morning”, Alyssa replied leaning back against him.

“What were you thinking about?” the Doctor asked knowing that she had to be thinking out something to not sense that he was in the room.

“Last night. It was…” Alyssa trailed off trying to think of the best way to describe it.

“Pleasurable”, the Doctor said almost seductively making Alyssa shiver. The Time Lord smirked when he felt her shiver, he loved knowing that he could make her feel that way.

“That’s one way to describe it”, she agreed. Alyssa twisted around in his grip so she was face to face with him. “So what are we going to do today?” she asked putting her arms around his neck.

“Well I was thinking that we could stay here”, the Doctor replied.

“Stay here? I’d thought you’d want to have an adventure”, Alyssa said, surprised.

“Don’t have to leave the TARDIS to have an adventure”, the Doctor said giving her a suggestive look. Alyssa blushed knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

“Where exactly is this adventure going to be?” she asked.

“You pick”, the Doctor answered.

Alyssa smiled before saying “your room”. The Doctor had spent the night in her room several times but she’d never stayed in his room before. The Time Lord grinned removing his arms from her waist so that he could take her hand. “Wow your room is very… blue”, Alyssa commented when she stepped into the Doctor’s room with the Time Lord.

“You like it then?” the Doctor asked as she looked around his room.

“I do very much so”, Alyssa replied turning to him “now I believe we have an adventure to start”

“That we do”, the Doctor agreed reaching out and pulling her to him. He then claimed her lips with his own.

Later…

“I don’t know about this. What if she can’t handle the truth?” Alyssa asked the Doctor as she stopped at the front door. After their little ‘adventure’, they’d gone to relax in front of the TV and that was were Alyssa had decided to tell her mother the truth about what she’d been doing the past several months. It didn’t feel right to her keeping this big of a secret from her mother especially after she saw what it did to Martha’s family. It nearly destroyed them. Granted it wasn’t the Doctor’s fault, it was the Master’s. Alyssa was grateful that her own mother hadn’t been imprisoned by the crazy Time Lord. Still the year that never was made her think that it wasn’t a good idea to keep her mother in the dark anymore.

“You might be surprised Ali. She raised you all by herself knowing that you had psychic abilities”

“Yeah but it’s a big step from psychic abilities to time travelling alien, formerly our lodger”

“If you don’t want to tell her the truth, you don’t have to”, the Doctor said taking her hand “whatever you decide to do, whether its tell the truth or not, I’ll support you”

Alyssa smiled at him “thank you”. She took a breath and unlocked the house.

“Ali there you are”, Sarah said as she was coming down the stairs at the same time as her daughter and their former lodger stepped in the house “you must’ve been feeling better because I came up to you this morning with breakfast you weren’t there. Also it looks like your bed hasn’t been slept in at all”

“About that mum, there’s something I need to tell you”, Alyssa said.

“Ok”

“But I think it would be best if we went into the lounge. You’re gonna want to sit down for this” that put a slightly worried look on Sarah’s face but she did as Alyssa suggested. “I’ve been keeping a secret from you and its time you knew the truth”, Alyssa said. She took another breath before she told her mother everything. Sarah listened to what her daughter was telling her keeping her comments to herself as it was a rather unbelievable tale that Alyssa was telling her.

“That is some story Ali”

“You don’t believe me do you?”

“I don’t know honey its pretty unbelievable”, Sarah replied “I’m still trying to get my head around the fact that you’re an alien Doctor. You look human”, she said to the Doctor.

“Actually we look Time Lord. They came first”, Alyssa corrected her.

Sarah shook her head “Time Lord. Time Machines. Aliens. How do you do it Ali?”

“Do what?”

“How do you cope with all that?” Sarah asked.

“It was pretty overwhelming to begin with but now I’m used to it”, Alyssa replied “maybe we should show her the TARDIS”, she suggested to the Doctor who nodded in agreement.

“That’s your spaceship right?” Sarah asked.

“That’s right”, the Doctor confirmed.

“You don’t have to see it if you don’t want to. I know I’ve told you a lot of stuff”, Alyssa said.

“I’d like to see it”, Sarah said standing up. The Doctor and Alyssa stood up also. The trio left the house and went around to garden shed where the Doctor opened it up to reveal the blue police box. Sarah’s mouth dropped open when she stepped inside the TARDIS. Alyssa had told her that it was bigger on the inside but it was still quite a surprise.

“Sexy I’d like you to meet my mother Sarah”, Alyssa said to the box while Sarah was still gaping in awe at the place.

**_“Pleased to meet you Sarah”_ **

“She says ‘pleased to meet you’”

“She talks to you?”

“Yep. In my head. I still have no idea why I can”, Alyssa replied “do you want to leave?” she asked sensing the mixed feelings coming from her mother.

“Would that be ok?”

“That’s fine mum”, Alyssa said escorting her mother out “feeling better?”

“A little. Sorry honey it was a bit much for me”, the older woman admitted.

“Don’t worry about it. You believe me now?”

“Yeah I think I believe you now Ali. It’s still a lot take in”, Sarah said.

“Understandable”, the Doctor said.

“Ali would it be ok if I spoke to the Doctor alone for a moment?” Sarah asked. Although she was a little overwhelmed by her daughter’s story, she wanted to talk to the Doctor about his relationship to her daughter. It was one thing that Alyssa was having feelings towards John Smith, their lodger whom she’d thought was human. But it’s an entirely different matter now she knew that he was an alien.

“Sure”, Alyssa replied. She watched as Sarah took the Doctor back into the house.

“Do you love my daughter?” Sarah asked.

“Yes I do. She means everything to me”, the Doctor said sincerely.

“Her former boyfriend once told me that, then he cheated on her”

“I would never do that to her Sarah. I love Alyssa so much. She’s remarkable and brilliant and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without her. When we first met I was struggling to cope with losing a good friend of mine. It was your daughter who helped me move on. She’s my healer. And I’m thankful to have met her”

Sarah didn’t need to be an empath to know that he meant what he said. She could hear it in his voice and in his face that he really cared for her daughter “you really do love her”, she said “I know I can’t exactly stop Ali from travelling with you, she’s a grown woman. All I will ask is that you keep her safe”

“You have my word Sarah”

“That’s all I ask”

The pair went out to the TARDIS were Alyssa was waiting. The Doctor stood back while mother and daughter said their goodbye’s or in Alyssa’s case, her usual saying of ‘see you later’. The young woman also promised to drop in to visit every so often and to give her mother a call once in a while. “So where to next?” the Doctor asked as he and Alyssa stepped into the TARDIS.

“Somewhere amazing”, Alyssa replied. The Doctor grinned at her and ran to the console.

“Somewhere amazing coming up!” he said dashing around the console flicking switches. “Want to do the honours?” the Doctor asked gesturing to the lever that would take the TARDIS into the vortex. Alyssa grinned and put her hand on the lever.

“Allonsy!” she shouted pulling it down.


	22. Partners in Crime

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with a smile on his face. "You're in a good mood", Alyssa commented as he locked up the box.

"Why shouldn't I be? I've got my box", he said patting the TARDIS "I've got my girl" the Doctor reached out, pulled Alyssa to him and gave her a kiss "the most brilliant woman in the universe".

"You're biased", Alyssa said putting her arms around his neck.

"Of course I am", the Doctor agreed "but it's still true. You are brilliant".

"I have to be in order to keep up with the smartest, cleverest and most handsome man in the universe", Alyssa said.

The Doctor grinned "Well…" he began.

"Which reminds me I have to catch up with Steve at some point, it's been a while", Alyssa said. She laughed when the Doctor pouted "of course I meant you, spaceman!" she pecked his lips "my spaceman".

" _My_ Ali", the Doctor said emphasising the word 'my'. Alyssa had to admit she did kinda like hearing him say that.

"Absolutely yours", she agreed "And my mother's", Alyssa added.

"But no one else's", the Doctor said firmly.

"Oh I don't know. If you get another companion, you'll have to share", Alyssa told him.

"Why would I want another companion?" the Doctor asked "I have you". Why would he want someone else traveling with them? He had his box. He had his girl. For once in his long lives he was actually happy. Why would he want things to change?

"You never know Doctor. The future isn't set in stone. Now don't we have Adipose Industries to investigate?" Alyssa asked stepping out of his arms.

"Yes we do", the Doctor replied. He held out his hand and Alyssa took it. They walked hand in hand along the busy street towards the large building that housed Adipose Industries. Instead of going through the front door, the Doctor and Alyssa went around the back. The Time Lord opened the fire exit using his sonic and the pair entered the building.

The Doctor and Alyssa walked down a deserted corridor. "John Smith and Alyssa Palmer, Health and Safety", he said showing the physic paper to a guard as they passed.

\------------------

The Doctor and Alyssa watched the presentation Miss Foster was giving from the projection room. If aliens were involved in the suspicious activity the TARDIS picked up, they didn't want them to know that there was another alien present in the building. "Adipose Industries, the twenty first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule. One capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say…." Miss Foster turned to the large screen.

"The fat just walks away", a male voice spoke, the words appearing underneath the name Adipose Industries.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster. If I could?" A woman spoke up "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige", Miss Foster replied. She stepped away from the podium to allow the people in the audience to get a clear view of the screen as it began to show how the Adipose Pills worked.

"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule"

"Someone's coming", Alyssa said quietly to the Doctor when she sensed someone approach the door to the projection room. The Doctor nodded and got out the physic paper which he showed to the man who walked in only a moment after Alyssa had warned him.

"Health and Safety… Film department", the Doctor informed the man who nodded. He and Alyssa continue to watch the presentation while the man who entered, the projectionist went about his business.

"One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective", Miss Foster said once the presentation had finished.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asked.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be _thin_ ", Miss Foster replied.

In order to find out more information on the Adipose pill, the Doctor and Alyssa decided to talk to the staff. The pair went up to the call centre where numerous workers were busy answering phones. They headed to a booth where a young woman was talking on the phone "We deliver within three working days"

"John Smith and Alyssa Palmer, Health and Safety", the Doctor whispered showing the physic paper to the woman before he and Alyssa sat down "Don't mind us".

"The box comes with 21 days worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant", the employee, Clare, explained on the phone, whilst giving a pendant over to the Doctor. "It's made of eighteen carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no", the female employee said while she was looking at the Doctor who was inspecting the pendant. Eventually the employee finished with that particular phone call which enabled Alyssa to ask about getting a list of Adipose Industries customers.

"That's the printer there?" the Doctor asked jumping up looking around.

"By the plant, yeah", Clare confirmed.

"Brilliant", the Doctor said sitting back down. Much to Alyssa's amusement he jumped back up again asking "Has it got paper?"

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked", Clare replied.

"What?" the Doctor asked seeing Alyssa shake her head at him.

"Nothing dear", she said with a smile not even bothering to hide her amusement.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention", Miss Foster said as she walked in with two bodyguards. Everyone with the exception of the Doctor and Alyssa stood up. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day" the Doctor stood up a little to look at Miss Foster over the divider while Alyssa stayed seated "And if not, you'll be replaced. Because if anyone's good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it"

The Doctor dropped back down just as Miss Foster left so she didn't see him. "Anyway, if you could print that off, that would be great", Alyssa said to Clare. She nodded and did as the red head asked. Alyssa got up and headed to the printer to get the list of customers. Before she got there, she noticed that her shoe had come untied. She knelt down to retie her shoe, completely missing a certain ginger walking away from the printer.

"Oh, what's that?" the Doctor asked looking at a piece of paper the employee had given him.

"My telephone number", Clare answered.

"What for?" the Doctor questioned a little confused.

"Health and Safety", Clare replied "You be health, I'll be safety".

"Actually I'm taken. Sorry", the Doctor said not sounding sorry at all. Although the brunette was fairly pretty, he wasn't interested. He already had someone, a beautiful red head whom loved with everything in his hearts. He walked away from the booth and met up with Alyssa as she was coming back from the printer. "Where's the customer list?" the Doctor asked seeing that she wasn't holding any paper.

"It wasn't in the printer", she replied "what's that?" Alyssa asked noticing the paper in his hand.

"It's the phone number of that employee", the Doctor replied.

"She asked you out?" Alyssa questioned.

"Yes", the Doctor replied "but I told her that I was taken", he quickly added.

"Good. Well we're going to need that list reprinted" Alyssa said taking the paper from him "So I'll ask her to do that for us and at the same time I can give this back". She walked back to Clare's booth. "Hi. Me again. Would you mind reprinting that list for me?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course", Clare said.

"Thanks", Alyssa said "oh and you can have this back" she added dropping the paper with the phone number onto her desk.

\------------------------

The Doctor knocked on the door of Roger Davey, an Adipose customer. "Good evening Mr Davey", Alyssa greeted when the man opened the door "We're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries. Just need to ask you a few questions". The Doctor showed Roger the psychic paper, who took one look at it and allowed them into his home.

"How long have you been on the Adipose pills?" the Doctor asked as Rodger led them to the living room where he sat down on the sofa. The Time Lord and Alyssa opted to stay standing up.

"I've been on the pills for two weeks now. I've lost fourteen kilos", Rodger replied proudly.

"That's the same amount every day?" Alyssa asked.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning", Rodger explained.

"What makes you say that?" the Doctor asked.

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time", Rodger replied

"What wakes you up?" Alyssa questioned. In answer to her question Rodger takes the pair outside to show them the burglar alarm above the front door.

"It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes", Rodger explained.

"And every time it happens, there weren't any burglars?" Alyssa asked.

"Exactly. I've given up looking", Rodger said.

"Tell me, Roger. Have you got a cat flap?" the Doctor asked. Alyssa looked at him wondering why on earth he wanted to know that.

"It was here when I bought the house. I've never bothered with it, really. I'm not a cat person", Rodger said as he took them to the kitchen where there was a cat flap in the door. He and the Doctor knelt down by it while Alyssa stood behind them.

"No, I've met cat people" the Doctor said distractedly as he examined the cat flap "You're nothing like them".

"It's that what it is, though? Cats getting inside the house?" Rodger questioned.

"Well, thing about cat flaps is, they don't just let things in, they let things out as well", the Doctor told him.

"Like what?" Rodger asked.

"The fat just walks away", the Doctor muttered dropping the flap shut.

"Well, thanks for your help Mr Davey", Alyssa said shaking the man's hand after he led them back to the front door "It would be best if you stayed off the pills for a week or so", she suggested. The man was about to say something in reply when the Doctor's pocket beeped. He pulled out a device he'd constructed earlier and saw that it was flashing red.

"Oh. Got to go. Sorry", the Doctor said to the man. He pulled the door open with his free hand and ran out.

"Have a pleasant evening", Alyssa added before rushing out after the Doctor. The Time Lord grabs her hand when she catches up with him and together they run, following the signal on the device. They follow the signal along several streets, having to stop at one point when the beeps slowed. The Doctor just banged on the device, the beeps picking up again and the pair were continuing with their chase.

At one point, the Doctor ran into the middle of the road almost getting hit by a van if Alyssa hadn't pulled him out of the way. The device in the Time Lord's hand dinged as the van passed. He and Alyssa exchanged a glance before running after the vehicle. They darted down an alley when the van turned the corner, hoping that they could catch up to it. Unfortunately the Doctor and Alyssa never made it to the end of the alley way as the device stopped beeping, the red lights ceasing to flash as well. Both the Doctor and Alyssa stared at the device in disappointment.

"Damn it", Alyssa grumbled voicing hers and the Doctor's disappointment.

"You said it", the Doctor agreed. He her hand and they walked back up the alleyway completely unaware that Donna Noble was only a street away from them.

\-----------------------

Alyssa smiled when she stepped inside the TARDIS hearing the familiar hum of the ship "we're back Sexy", she called shrugging off her jacket.

**_Welcome back sweetie_ **

That made Alyssa smile even more. She loved hearing the TARDIS talking to her, even if she still didn't understand the reason why she was able to. Alyssa had asked the box but she had been pretty vague in her answers. The woman hoped that one day she would actually get proper answers as to why she could hear the TARDIS for the moment she just had to settle with the fact that she could.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked as Alyssa headed towards the door that led to the rest of the ship.

"To finish the painting so I can get it back to the museum", Alyssa replied. As she had worked hard getting her degree so she could get a job as conservationist, mainly in paintings, she didn't really want to give up her job at the British Museum. Alyssa didn't want to give up on travelling with the Doctor either so she came up with a compromise. She would take the paintings that her partner, Jenna Mackenzie, had allocated to her for restoration with her on her travels through time and space. Whenever she got some down time between adventures, she would work on the paintings.

In Alyssa's opinion the compromise worked pretty well. She could travel with the Doctor and maintain her job at the museum. It also gave her an excuse to visit her mother which she would do every time she had to drop a restored painting off. On occasion she also took the opportunity to drop in at the Coffee House so she could catch up with her former work colleagues. Steve loved her visits and was always eager to hear about her latest adventures. He didn't have to do much persuading as Alyssa was all too happy to share her adventures with him.

Her mother was a different story. While Sarah was aware that about her travels in the TARDIS, Alyssa felt that she couldn't tell her absolutely everything. If her mother knew how many times she'd come face to face with deadly aliens, she would probably have a heart attack. Either that or insist that she stopped travelling with the Doctor all together, something Alyssa was not prepared to do. As the saying goes 'ignorance is bliss' so Alyssa just tells her mother edited versions of her adventures.

"Couldn't you do that later?" the Doctor asked walking towards her.

"Maybe", Alyssa replied with a smile "if only there was someone to convince me".

"Is that a challenge Ali?" the Doctor asked with a smirk.

"It might be", Alyssa answered "Think you're up for it?" she asked teasingly.

The Doctor smiled already thinking of ways to convince her "absolutely", he replied. Alyssa stepped up to him so that they were merely inches apart.

"Prove it", she challenged before running off into the depths of the TARDIS. The Doctor chased after her looking forward to the moment when he catches her.

\-------------------------

Alyssa ran along the corridors trying to keep herself from laughing as the Doctor chased after her. It was rather childish the way she was acting but she couldn't help it. The Time Lord had this way of bringing out her inner child sometimes. She turned this way and that through the maze of corridors that went throughout the ship. Alyssa pulled open the door to the library hoping that she could hide herself in the vast room. The woman sprinted along isles of books to try and lose the Doctor. She paused to catch her breath and yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Gotcha!" the Doctor said.

"Yes you have", Alyssa said turning around in his arm "so Spaceman, how are you going are you going to convince me?"

"Well…I thought I’d do this", the Doctor said and kissed her deeply, pouring all his love into it. Alyssa put her arms around his neck, closing her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the wave of emotions that washed over her. When they eventually parted, both breathing heavily. The Doctor was pleased to see that his girlfriend's face was slightly flushed in a shade almost as red as her hair. "You convinced?" he asked.

"Yeah", Alyssa breathed "I'm convinced".

Sometime later the Doctor was in the console room examining the pendant he'd gotten at Adipose Industries through a magnifying glass. "Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for…" The Doctor trailed off when he noticed that Alyssa had fallen asleep on the captain's chair. A soft smile appeared on his face as he regarded the sleeping woman. The Doctor set down the magnifying glass and pedant down on the console before going over to her. He picked her up and carried her to their room.

\---------------

The next day the Doctor and Alyssa headed back to Adipose Industries entering the building the same way they did the day before. Something was definitely going on so they'd decided to have a little look around the building. Once everyone had gone home of course. "Any one coming?" the Doctor asked Alyssa as they stopped outside a cupboard door. The woman reached out with her abilities and didn't sense anyone else nearby.

"No", she replied. The Doctor nodded and opened the cupboard door. The pair entered the cupboard and the Doctor used his sonic to close it.

"What time do the staff leave?" he asked.

"Ten past 6 I believe", Alyssa replied.

"It seems we have some time to spare", the Doctor said. Alyssa smiled, clearly picking up on his emotions with little effort. She knew what he was implying by those words.

Around 6.10 the cupboard door opens and Alyssa stepped out with messy clothes and tousled hair. Despite her appearance she was smiling. The Doctor also left the cupboard hair sticking up all over the place and his tie askew. "Well that was something", Alyssa said breathlessly running her hands through her hair to get rid of any tangles.

"Yep", the Doctor agreed as he straightened his tie. The pair then made their way to the roof, still with smiles on their faces.

"Are you sure this is the best way to find out what's going on?" Alyssa asked as the Doctor climbed into the widow cleaner's cradle.

"Definitely", the Doctor replied.

"I don't know", Alyssa said hesitant about getting into the cradle. She'd gone along with some of his crazy ideas, not always willingly, but this didn't feel very safe.

"It'll be fine Ali", the Doctor assured her "I promise".

Alyssa sighed and got into the cradle "if the cables break, I'm not going to kiss you for a week", she threatened as the Doctor lowered it down the outside of the building.

"Those cables won't break. Trust me Ali", the Doctor said not really wanting his girlfriend to carry out on her threat. Alyssa opened her mouth to say something when Miss Foster entered, she and the Doctor quickly ducked down so they wouldn't be spotted.

Alyssa raised a brow when the Time Lord pulled out a stethoscope in order to hear the conversation going on inside the room. The Doctor put one end in his ear and held out the other for Alyssa. She stuck it in her ear and together they listened in on the conversation.

"This is ridiculous", a woman said. It sounded like the reporter Penny who'd been asking questions at the presentation the day before.

"Sit there", Miss Foster commanded.

"I'm phoning my editor", Penny said.

"I said _sit_ ", Miss Foster repeated.

"You can't tie me up!" Penny exclaimed as the bodyguard pushed her down onto a chair and did just that "What sort of a country do you think this is?"

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale", Miss Foster replied. Alyssa frowned at that. It sounded like this Miss Foster wasn't human. She hadn't picked up anything different from the woman the day before. Then again she didn't know that Tanya was an alien until she'd seen her face change in the police station bathroom.

"So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?"

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed", Miss Foster smirked holding up a pill "this is the spark of life".

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Penny asked.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body", Miss Foster explained.

"Well, what do you mean 'a body'?" Penny demanded.

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these…" Miss Foster took out a small white creature from her drawer and placed it on the desk "are my children".

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Penny asked gaping at the creature.

The Doctor and Alyssa stand up to look through the window. The red head was taken aback when she noticed Donna peering through the circular window of the door across the room. She tapped the Doctor on his shoulder. When he looked at her, she pointed at Donna. The Time Lord was equally surprised to see her there.

 _"Doctor! Ali!"_ Donna mouthed.

 _"But…what? Wha… What?"_ the Doctor mouthed gaping at the ginger.

_"Oh my god!"_

_"But… how?"_ Alyssa mouthed.

 _"It's me!"_ Donna mouthed pointing at herself.

 _"Yes, I can see that"_ the Doctor mouthed gesturing to his eyes. Alyssa had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing from the rather amusing silent conversation going on.

 _"Oh, this is brilliant!"_ Donna cheered.

 _"What the hell are you doing there?"_ the Doctor asked.

_"I was looking for you"_

_"What for?"_ Alyssa asked.

 _"I came here"_ Donna started to mime her answer _"trouble, read about it, internet, I thought trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they…"_ Donna gestured to the side and looked at Miss Foster only to see she was staring back.

"Are we interrupting you?" the woman asked.

 _"Run!"_ the Doctor mouthed at the ginger.

"Get her", Miss Foster ordered. The Doctor quickly locked the office door with his sonic before using it to raise the cradle back up to the roof.

"And them!" Miss Foster shouted. The Doctor and Alyssa scrambled out of the window cleaner's cradle when it reached the roof. They entered the building as Miss Foster's guards shot the office door to get out.

"Oh, my God. I don't believe it!" Donna exclaimed when she met up with Alyssa and the Doctor on the stairs. She pulled Alyssa into a hug, the red head not minding one bit as she hadn't seen Donna since that day in the Coffee House. Which felt like a lifetime ago. "You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?" Donna asked the Doctor stepping back after hugging him.

"Yeah, thanks, Donna. Not right now", the Doctor said looking down seeing guards coming up the stairs a few floors below them "Just like old times!" he said happily grabbing Alyssa's hand and dashing back up the stairs, Donna running after them. She was buzzing from excitement in seeing the pair again. The trio ran out on to the roof where the Doctor led them to the window cleaner's cradle.

"Cause I thought, how do you find the Doctor and Ali?" Donna babbled as the Doctor soniced the cradle controls "well I thought at first I'd ring up because I had Ali's number but I didn't get any answer…"

"I've got a new phone because _someone_ destroyed my old one!" the Doctor winced at that. Alyssa barely spoke to him for a week after he'd used parts of her phone for a device he was building. Even the TARDIS was in a mood with him for that, he got shocked every time he tried to operate the console. It took him getting Alyssa a new phone and apologising to both her and the TARDIS before the box decided to let him pilot her.

"I thought you'd forgiven me for that?" the Doctor asked.

"I have. That doesn't stop me bringing it up from time to time", Alyssa replied. She turned back to Donna "so how did you find out about Adipose Industries?"

"It was on this site on the internet", Donna replied.

"And you'd thought to take a look?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. When I couldn't get hold of you I decided to look for anything weird. UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters", Donna explained "The two of you opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax".

"It wasn't a hoax", the Doctor informed her.

"Seriously? That was real?" Donna asked.

"Yep. Now in you get", the Doctor said hopping in the cradle. He held out a hand to Alyssa, helping her in.

"What, in that thing?" Donna asked.

"Yes, in that thing", the Doctor repeated.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again", Donna pointed out.

"No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage", the Doctor informed her "I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely".

"I really hope you haven't just jinxed us", Alyssa remarked as the Doctor lowered the window cleaner's cradle after Donna had got in. Sure enough the window cleaner's cradle started to plummet towards the ground. The Doctor pointed his sonic up at the pulley and the cradle jerked to a stop. "You just had to say something didn't you?" Alyssa grumbled getting to her feet as the sudden stop knocked them all to floor.

"Hold on, we can get in through the window", the Doctor said ignoring Alyssa's grumble about him jinxing it. His tried to use his sonic to cut through the glass but it didn't work "she's deadlocked it. I can't get it open", the Doctor told the woman.

"Well, smash it then!" Donna said picking up a spanner and smacking the glass with it. That didn't seem to work either.

"Ali can you…?" the Doctor asked.

"I can try", she replied placing her hand on the glass. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"What is she doing?" Donna asked. The Doctor didn't answer her, just watched his girlfriend concentrate on breaking the glass. "Doc-"

"Donna quiet", he said rather rudely. Donna huffed in annoyance at his rudeness. She happened to glance up and gasped. Miss Foster was using her sonic to cut the cable!

"She's cutting the cable!" Donna exclaimed. The Doctor and Alyssa, whose concentration was broken by Donna's shout, looked up as the cable snapped. The cradle tipped dramatically, the Doctor and Donna just about managed to hold on. Unfortunately Alyssa wasn't so lucky. "Ali!" the Doctor and Donna shouted as the other red head tumbled out with a scream.

"Doctor!" Alyssa yelled as she clung tightly onto the broken cable "help!"

"Hold on!" the Doctor reached down and grasped the cable. Donna grabbed it too and together they tried to pull Alyssa up but they couldn't.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted.

On the rooftop, Miss Foster smirked "And now, for the other one", she said lifting her sonic pen pointing it at the second cable. The Doctor looked up and his face hardened seeing that Miss Foster was trying to cut the second cable. He raised his sonic at her own device and pressed the button. The woman's sonic pen sparked forcing her to drop it as it burned her hand. The Doctor caught it with his free hand and handed it to Donna as he climbed up the cable to the window they'd all tried to get into.

"Doctor hurry!" Alyssa shouted up to him not knowing how much longer she could hold on for.

"Work faster Doctor", Donna urged glancing down at the red haired woman who was clinging onto the cable for dear life absolutely terrified. The Doctor tried to stay calm as he worked on getting the window open. It wasn't easy as his hands were shaking, his hearts hammering in his chest.

"We won't be a minute!" the Doctor shouted to Alyssa as he finally managed to get the window open. He climbed in through the window not even bothering to help Donna up as he was more concerned with getting Alyssa inside.

When he reached the office, he rushed over to the window where Alyssa's jean clad legs were dangling. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Penny asked. The Doctor just ignored her and opened up the window.

"Ali you can let go now", he told Alyssa as he grabbed hold of her legs.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting go!" she yelled at him unwilling to relinquish her hold on the cable even though she could feel the Doctor holding onto her legs.

"Ali, you know I'm crazy. I'm a mad man with a box", the Doctor reminded her "But you _can_ let go now. I've got you".

Alyssa took a breath before letting go of the cable. The Doctor pulled her through the window into a tight embrace. Relief flooded through him as he held her trembling form. Seeing her fall like that had scared the living daylights out of him. He was pretty sure that he'd lost a few decades in the moment too.

"Let's never do that again", Alyssa mumbled when she'd calmed down enough from her ordeal.

"Never ever", the Doctor promised.

After freeing Penny, the trio ran through the call centre stopping short when Miss Foster appeared with her guards. "Well then" the blonde haired woman took off her glasses "at last".

"Hello", Donna said politely.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor and this is Ali", the Doctor said introducing himself and Alyssa.

"Hi", Alyssa said.

"And I'm Donna", Donna said introducing herself.

"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology", Miss Foster remarked.

"Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen. It's kind of sleek" the Doctor showed it to Donna and Alyssa.

"Oh, it's definitely sleek", Donna agreed.

"Despite it being sleek, I don't like it at all", the Doctor said glaring at Miss Foster. She tried to kill his girl which of course made him not very happy with the woman at all.

"Considering it nearly sent me falling to my death", Alyssa put in.

"And I don't like it when people try to kill my girl", the Doctor added still glaring at Miss Foster. Donna was a little confused by the Doctor calling Alyssa his girl. The first time she met them they were only friends. And when she crossed paths with Alyssa again at the Coffee House, the woman was still with her boyfriend Ben. She'd been pretty excited about an upcoming trip across Europe. Donna wondered what had happened between then and now for this apparent change in the Doctor's and Alyssa's relationship. "If you were to sign your real name that would be?"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class", Miss Foster said proudly.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates", the Doctor said sounding rather disgusted by that.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost", Miss Foster explained.

Alyssa frowned at that "How do you lose a planet?" she asked.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern" Miss Foster waved them off "I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents".

"What, like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked trying to understand what Miss Foster aka Matron Cofelia was.

"Yes, if you like", Miss Foster said ok with her analogy.

"So…so those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her" Donna said.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things", Miss Foster told her.

Alyssa felt rather ill at the thought of people turning into the numerous white alien blobs like the one she'd seen in Miss Foster's office. "What about poor Stacy?" Donna asked.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law", the Doctor said seriously, his thoughts going to the many innocent people who'd taken the pills completely unaware that they were dangerous.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster asked.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you", the Doctor said, still serious.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets", Miss Foster said and the guards took aim. Immediately the Doctor stood proactively in front of Alyssa and Donna.

"He might not be able to. But I can", Alyssa said stepping up next to him. The Doctor tried to pull her back behind him but she just gave him a look which said 'trust me'.

"You?" Miss Foster scoffed looking her up and down "I highly doubt it".

"Why don't you have your men pull the trigger and find out", Alyssa challenged. She managed to stop herself from flinching when the guards took the safety off their weapons. "Go on Matron. Or are you too scared?" she taunted.

"Shoot them", Miss Foster ordered and the guards fired on the trio. Her eyes widened when she saw that the bullets seem to hit an invisible wall. Alyssa gave the woman an 'I told you so' look before flinging the psychic energy she'd used to create a wall at Miss Foster and her two guards. The force knocked the trio backwards.

Taking advantage of what Alyssa had just did, the Doctor grabbed her hand and ran out of the call centre. Donna ran after them rather surprised at what Alyssa had just done. She'd never seen her do anything like that before.

\-----------------------

"What was that Ali?" Donna asked as they stopped by the cupboard that the Doctor and Alyssa had spent most of the day in.

"A long story", Alyssa replied rubbing her head "one I am happy to tell you once we stop Miss Foster".

"I'm holding you to that", Donna said as the Doctor was pulling out a ladder from the cupboard. "Well that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it", she commented as the Doctor threw out more supplies. He pressed the back wall of the cupboard to reveal a machine. During part of the time he and Alyssa were in the cupboard, he'd tried to hack into the machine. When they'd discovered it was triple deadlocked, they had decided to move onto something else to pass the time.

"I've been hacking into this thing all day because the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this" he held up the sonic pen "I can get into it", the Doctor explained. Alyssa didn't bother to correct him about the hacking in all day part because Donna didn't need to know what they'd been up to.

"She's wired up the whole building" the Doctor said after quickly flashing the sonic pen over the machine. Alyssa stepped out of the cupboard and glanced down the corridor when she sensed two people approaching. Sure enough the two guards that had been with Miss Foster came around the corner.

"We've got guards coming this way", she warned. The Doctor nodded and held two wires together causing them to spark. Donna and Alyssa watched the two men get shocked and collapse on the floor. "They're not dead Donna, just knocked out", Alyssa assured her.

"How do you know?" Donna asked looking at her.

"I can sense it", she replied "So why has she wired up the tower block Doctor?"

"That's a very good question Ali", the Doctor said picking up seemingly random wires and sonicing them with the pen.

"You look older", Donna commented looking at the Doctor while he worked on the machine. Alyssa helped him out by holding wires that he needed to sonic.

"Thanks", the Doctor said not looking away from his work.

"Is it still just the two of you?" Donna asked.

"No. We had this friend Martha, who we met not long after the Racnoss incident", Alyssa replied "she was great to have around, I could really open up to her. She was one who made me realise something really important" she looked at the Doctor who looked back at her, pausing in his work.

"Me too", the Doctor agreed with a smile. If it hadn't been for Martha Jones they would never have known that they loved each other. Well they might've done but it probably would've taken a lot longer than it did with the trainee doctor travelling with them. Donna looked at the two of them, the way they were looking at each other was more confirmation that they were more than just friends. "She was brilliant and I destroyed half her life"

"No you didn't. What happened wasn't your fault, it was the Master's", Alyssa told him. Although they were in a good place in their relationship, she was aware that he still blamed himself for the year that never was. She could assure him that it wasn't his fault a thousand times but it wouldn't make a difference. Alyssa hoped that one day he would be able to forgive himself for it, she already had.

"What about Rose?" Donna asked.

"Still lost", the Doctor replied.

"I thought you were going to travel the world Donna?" Alyssa asked wanting to change the subject. She knew that Rose was still a fairly sensitive subject for the Doctor.

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with the two of you and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there", Donna said "And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer".

"What offer?" the Doctor asked.

"To come with you", Donna answered.

"You'd come with us?"

"Oh yes, please!" Donna said glad that he'd asked her again. Alyssa wondered if she'd intentionally mentioned the offer or if it was accidental. If it was intentional it was a pretty sneaky way to get the Doctor to ask her to travel with them.

"Right", the Doctor said a little uncertain. He'd enjoyed having Martha Jones travelling with himself and Alyssa. It had been fun, having another person to show the wonders of the universe to. Then the incident with the Master happened. The year-that-never-was had affected him pretty badly, still did as a matter of fact. That year had ruined not only Martha's life but her families' as well. Out of everything that had occurred, that wasn't even the worst thing to have happened. Alyssa being tortured, nearly dying because of it, surpassed that. The Doctor still had nightmares about it, all of them ending with Alyssa dead. When he woke up from having such a nightmare, he would hold Alyssa in his arms assuring himself that she was alive, that the TARDIS had saved her. He was never going to let anything like that happen to her ever again.

Although Donna seemed excited at the possibility of travelling with them, the Doctor was a little unsure. He was brought out of his thoughts by the computer declaring that the inducer was activated.

"What's happening Doctor?" Alyssa asked as the machine lit up.

"She's started the programme", he replied "So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis", he added.

"And that's when they convert…" Donna began

"Skeletons, organs, everything", the Doctor finished.

"Oh god", Alyssa breathed paling at the thought of hundreds, no thousands of people were going to be turned into Adipose.

"I've got to cancel the signal", the Doctor said pulling out the gold capsule from his pocket "This contains a primary signal" he explained pulling the top off to show the women the chip inside "if I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat". Alyssa and Donna watched as he attached it to some wires hanging from the machine.

His hearts dropped when the computer announced that the inducer was increasing "No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need….haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!" the Doctor said panicking.

"Is there anything either of us can do?" Donna asked.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond either of you. Gotta to double the base pulse, I can't…"

"Doctor calm down", Alyssa said placing a hand on his arm, sensing the sheer panic coming off him "what do you need?"

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Without saying a word, Donna reached into the pocket and pulled out her own pendant. The Doctor looked at her in shock before all three of them burst out laughing. The Time Lord took the pendant from her, hooked it up to the machine and the trio watched as it powered down. "You are brilliant super temp", Alyssa said hugging her happily.

Then a horn blared "What the hell was that?" Donna asked.

"That would be the nursery", the Doctor replied.

"When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill", Donna said.

"Nursery ship", the Doctor corrected.

 _Incoming signal_ the computer announced, the machine turning back on.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked as the Doctor tried to listen to the alien language that was speaking.

"what is that?" Alyssa asked.

"Instructions from the Adiposian First Family", the Doctor replied "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post" his eyes widened as he listened to the computer "Oh. Ooh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!"

The Doctor took Alyssa's hand and the three of them hurry up to the rooftop. There they see hundreds of Adipose floating up towards the large ship in the sky. "What you going to do then? Blow them up?"

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from", the Doctor said watching the Adipose.

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good", Donna remarked.

"Not just Martha", the Doctor winding his arm around Alyssa's waist. The woman leaned against him and waved at the Adipose, laughing when one waved back.

"I'm waving at fat", she said smiling. Despite the fact that they'd been created out of humans, they were rather cute.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works" the Doctor admitted. Then he noticed Miss Foster floating upwards in a beam of blue light "There she is!"

They ran over to the edge where the woman stopped floating "Matron Cofelia, listen to me", the Doctor said.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon", Miss Foster said not interested in anything he had to say.

"Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" the Doctor asked. He knew that the Adiposian First Family wasn't going to take Miss Foster with them as they were aware that it was a crime to breed on Earth.

"What, so that you can arrest me?" Miss Foster asked.

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice", the Doctor told her.

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children"

"The parents have the kids now. They don't need you anymore", Alyssa put in trying to help the Doctor reason with the woman. Suddenly the blue light cuts off. Miss Foster look down bewildered before she falls with a scream. Alyssa tried to use her powers to save her like she did with Morvin but she was too late. She stepped away from the edge, hating that fact that she couldn't save her. It didn't matter what Miss Foster had done, she didn't deserve dying like that. The Doctor took her hand and led her away.

\--------------------------------

When they reached street level, the street was busy with ambulances and police cars. The Doctor took Miss Foster's sonic pen out of his pocket and threw it in a bin. He wasn't going to keep something that had nearly gotten Alyssa killed. "Oi you three!" a voice called. The trio turned to see Penny coming towards them, still tied to the chair. "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness"

"You see, some people just can't take it", Donna said as they watched her go.

"And some people can", Alyssa pointed out looking at Donna, who smiled knowing she meant _her_.

"So, then. Tardis! Come on!" the ginger grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him away. Alyssa followed them to where the TARDIS was parked in the alley, just behind a blue car. "That's my car!" Donna said seeing that she'd parked her car that close to the box. When she parked it that morning, she had no idea the blue box would appear behind it.

"Blimey that's a coincidence", Alyssa commented.

"Or destiny", Donna said going over to the boot of her car "and I've been ready for this". Both the Doctor and Alyssa were surprised that the boot was full of suitcases. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather…" Donna loaded the Doctor up with her luggage while Alyssa looked on rather amused by the look on her boyfriend's face "he and Ali goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared" Donna tosses a hat box to Alyssa who just about catches it.

"You've got a…a… hatbox?!" the Doctor stuttered staring at the box in Alyssa's arms.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" Donna grinned continuing to unload her cases.

"You wouldn't happen to have packed a fez by any chance?" Alyssa asked setting the box down and going over to help her while the Doctor just stood there.

"As a matter of fact I have", Donna replied. She selected another hat box that was still in the boot and opened it up. "There you go", she said giving the red fez over to Alyssa. Donna laughed at how happy Alyssa looked holding a fez. "I take it you love fezzes then?" she asked recalling the first time she met them both. Alyssa had mentioned a fez then too.

"Of course I do! Fezzes are cool!" Alyssa said sticking it on her head. She spun around, half expecting the Doctor to say something about the fez like he usually did but he just stood there with Donna's luggage around him "Doctor are you ok?"

"I don't know", he said honestly causing Donna to turn around.

"You don't want me to come do you?" Donna asked sounding sad. She really thought he wanted her to join them on their travels through time and space.

"I'm not saying that", the Doctor said.

"But you asked me. Would you rather it just be the two of you?" Donna asked.

"I want you to come Donna", Alyssa said.

"Doctor?"

"I want you to come too" he agreed "it's just…the last time with Martha, something happened and it ruined her life. And that was all my fault".

"Again I say it wasn't your fault. When are you going to believe me?" Alyssa asked interrupting him.

"Maybe in the next life"

"I'm going to make sure you forgive yourself before that happens", the red head said firmly.

"And then Martha left", the Doctor told Donna picking up where Alyssa had interrupted him "it was her choice to go but it's still hard when your mate leaves".

"You just want to mate?" Donna asked looking horrified at the thought.

"I just want a mate!" the Doctor tried again, knowing that Donna had misunderstood his words.

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!"

Alyssa had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. _Man it's going to be fun having Donna around_ she thought. "A mate. I want _a_ mate"

"Well, just as well because I'm not having any of that nonsense" Donna said finally understanding his words "I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing".

"Which I happen to love", Alyssa said moving to stand next to the Doctor who put his arm around her waist.

"So I can come?" Donna asked hoping that she still could.

"Course you can", the Doctor replied.

"Great!" Donna said. Then she suddenly remembered her mother's car keys "I won't be a minute", she said before running off.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa called after her.

"Just dropping off my mum's car keys!" Donna called back. When she'd disappeared around the corner, the Doctor removed his arm from around Alyssa's waist so that he could open the TARDIS.

"You know you could've stepped in earlier", the Doctor said as they carried Donna's bags inside.

"I could've but it was too funny", Alyssa said setting down a case "oh and by the way" she wacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" the Doctor asked rubbing his head.

"That was for jinxing it. You should've known better than to do that. And I'm carrying out my threat. No kisses for a week"

"Why?"

"You know why. I told you I wouldn't kiss you for a week if the cradle cables snapped. They did", Alyssa said.

"Oh come on Ali that wasn't my fault!" the Doctor whined.

"Doesn't matter. I warned you", Alyssa said pointing a finger at him.

"Off we go, then", Donna said running into the TARDIS not long after Alyssa and the Doctor had gotten all her bags in "what's up with him?" she asked seeing the Doctor sitting on the captain's chair looking like he was sulking.

"I told him that I wasn't going to kiss him for a week"

"You two are together then?" Donna asked.

"Yep", Alyssa replied "I'll be happy to explain to you how we ended up together once we get you settled in", she added knowing Donna was going to have a lot of questions about that.

"So how come you're not kissing him for a week?"

"The cable to the window cleaner's cradle snapped", Alyssa replied.

"That wasn't the Doctor's fault, Miss Foster did that", Donna reminded her.

"Thank you!" the Doctor said happy that Donna was defending him in some way.

"Oh, I know that it wasn't his fault. But I did warn him, that's why he's sulking", Alyssa said.

"No I'm not", the Time Lord muttered although he was.

"Yes you are dear"

**_That is definitely sulking_ **

"Even the TARDIS agrees with me", Alyssa said rather smugly.

"She would do. You're her favourite", the Doctor said standing up "so Donna. The whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I know exactly the place", Donna said smiling. She'd decided to give her grandfather a nice surprise.

"Which is?"

"Two and a half miles that way", Donna replied pointing behind her.

\-----------------------

Wilf was given the surprise of his life when the blue box that his granddaughter Donna had constantly gone on about appeared in the night sky where he was star gazing. A big smile appeared on his face when he looked through his telescope to see Donna standing in the open doorway waving at him. Next to her were two very familiar people. Wilf's eyes widened when he recognised them as the couple he'd met at Christmas.

Donna had once described them to him, telling him their names. The Doctor and Alyssa. And there were waving to him from the blue box. "That's them! Hey, that's them! Ha, ha, ha! Go on, gal! Go on, get up there! Hey!" Wilf did a merry little dance as he watched the TARDIS fly away.


	23. Chatting over a cuppa

“Is he going to be alright?” Donna asked Alyssa as she looked back on the Time Lord who was still sulking in the captain’s chair.

“He’ll be fine”, Alyssa said knowing that he would cheer up once they were on another adventure. She led Donna down a few corridors until she stopped outside of a door. “This is your room”, the red head said pushing open a door. Donna was surprised to see that the room was empty.

“Its empty Ali”, she pointed out.

“For the moment”, Alyssa said and closed the door “now I want you to close your eyes and picture your dream bedroom”.

“Why?” Donna asked confused.

“You’ll see”, Alyssa said.

Donna looked at her for a moment before closing her eyes and picturing the bedroom she’d always wanted. As she was doing that, Alyssa rubbed her chest as she’d gotten a strange feeling in her chest. It was the same one she had on the Titanic and occasionally gotten in the months prior to seeing Donna again. Alyssa never told the Doctor about it as she didn’t want him to worry. Besides the feeling she’d get in her chest wasn’t painful at all, it was uncomfortable. “Ok you can open your eyes now”, Alyssa told Donna when she saw the ginger’s name appear on the door, just like it did for herself and Martha’s rooms.

Donna looked at Alyssa when she saw her name on the door “go ahead”, Alyssa said and Donna opened the door. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the room that she’d imagined in her head. “I take it this is how you imagined the room to be?” Alyssa asked following the surprised ginger inside.

“Down to the last detail”, Donna replied “this is incredible! Thank you!” Alyssa smiled as the woman happily hugged her.

“Don’t thank me. Thank Sexy”, Alyssa said.

Donna looked up at the ceiling and said “thanks Sexy”.

**_You’re welcome_ **

“She says you’re welcome”, Alyssa said as she knew the woman couldn’t hear the TARDIS speak “I think if you check, you might find all your stuff has been moved in here”. Sure enough when Donna pulled open a drawer, she found the shirt’s she’d packed.

“Amazing”, Donna said.

“You think creating bedrooms is amazing, you haven’t seen anything yet”, Alyssa said “but I know you’ve got questions. Did you want to grab a tea and have a chat or did you want to have a bit more of a tour around the TARDIS?”

“I think I’d like to have a chat. Could we do the tour tomorrow?” Donna asked.

“Sure”, Alyssa replied. She then left the room with Donna to take her to the kitchen. “So what do you want to know?” Alyssa asked when they reached the reasonable sized kitchen.

“I’ve got so many questions. I don’t know where to start”, Donna admitted.

“Well as the song goes ‘let’s start at the very beginning. It’s a very good place to start’”, Alyssa said crossing the kitchen floor to the kettle. Donna sat down at the table listening to Alyssa as explained how she first met the Doctor whilst making the tea.

“I don’t believe it. He actually pretended to be a human?” Donna asked finding that hard to imagine.

“Yep. He did a pretty good job of it actually” Alyssa replied going to the table with two mugs of tea. “I didn’t even know he was an alien until after we’d stopped Tanya”, Alyssa then launched into the tale of how the reporter was an alien in disguise who’d almost killed her twice. It was thanks to the Doctor that Tanya was unsuccessful “…shortly after that he took me on as a companion”.

“The last time I met you, you were with Ben and pretty excited about you’re upcoming to across Europe”, Donna said “So how did you end up in a relationship with the Doctor?”

“It was Martha”, Alyssa said “She was the one who made us both realise we loved each other. Which should’ve been a wonderful discovery except…”

“You were already in a relationship”, Donna finished.

“Exactly”, Alyssa said “For a while I was torn between the Doctor and Ben. I loved them both. Eventually I’d chosen the Doctor. Which brought up another problem. How to tell my boyfriend that I was breaking up with him because I was in love with someone else”.

“I can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been for you”, Donna remarked.

“Well it was made a whole lot easier when I received an anonymous email which told me Ben had been cheating on me” Donna’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“He was cheating on you?!” the ginger cried.

“Yep”, Alyssa said popping the p.

“Ben’s an idiot”, Donna stated. She couldn’t see why anyone would want to cheat on her.

“You got that right”, Alyssa agreed.

“Would it be ok if I slapped him for cheating on you?” Donna asked really hoping she’d say yes.

“That won’t be necessary Donna”, Alyssa assured her “As far as I’m concerned its Ben’s loss. Besides I’m with the Doctor now and its going really well”.

“It doesn’t put you off the fact that he’s so skinny?” Donna asked getting a laugh from Alyssa.

“Not really. Appearances doesn’t matter when you really love someone which I do. I love my spaceman with all my heart”, she said.

“Spaceman?” Donna asked.

“Yeah you’re nickname for him kinda stuck. He doesn’t mind”, Alyssa paused briefly “At least I don’t think he does”. There was a moment of silence while both women drank their tea.

“Ali, how did you manage to stop us from getting shot by Miss Foster’s guards?” Donna questioned.

“I used my powers”, Alyssa replied.

“Powers?” Donna repeated, looking at her incredulously.

“I have psychic powers that allow me to move things”, Alyssa told her.

“Like Miss Foster and her guards”, Donna said.

“Exactly. For stopping the bullets I created a wall of psychic energy so they hit that instead of us”, Alyssa explained.

“Why didn’t you use them at Christmas?” Donna asked thinking about those exploding baubles at the reception. 

“I didn’t have those particular powers at that point. The only thing I had then was my empath ones. That’s the sensing of feelings and emotions”

“How did you gain you powers?” Donna asked, interested.

“My empath ones I was born with. I inherited those from my paternal grandmother Emma. The other ones I obtained during my travels with the Doctor” Alyssa proceeded to tell Donna about what happened at the convention. Donna wasn’t quite sure what to say about what Alyssa had just told her. “I realise I’ve told you quite a lot Donna and I get if this all sounds unbelievable…”

“Actually Ali I do believe you. How did the Doctor take it?”

“He was surprised by it. However he was very supportive and went out of his way to help me control these powers. In all honesty don’t think I could’ve managed without him”, Alyssa said.

“You really love him don’t you?” Donna asked seeing the look on Alyssa’s face when she spoke about the Doctor.

“I do love him Donna. So much”, she said honestly.

“So are you really going to not kiss him for a week? Because the cable breaking wasn’t his fault”

“I know Donna. But I warned him what would happen if the cable did break. Although I may possibly only make it a few days instead of a whole week. Just don’t tell the Doctor that”, Alyssa said saying the last part quietly.

“Don’t worry Ali I won’t”, Donna promised.


	24. Fires of Pompeii

“Ancient Rome!” the Doctor announced pulling back a curtain to reveal a street lined with stalls offering various types of goods. Both Alyssa and Donna smiled at the scene before them. The red head was happy to be in another time period. The ginger woman was just as overjoyed that this was what she got for her first proper trip in the TARDIS, as a companion.

“Though technically to all of them, this is brand new Rome”, Alyssa added nodding to the people who were wandering about.

“Oh, my God. It’s…it's so Roman. This is fantastic”, Donna said happily before hugging both Alyssa and the Doctor individually. “I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome”, she said excitedly as she, the Doctor and Alyssa started to walk down the street. This was a hundred times better than her holiday the Egypt. The ginger sobered up when she realised something. They were in Rome, in the past. Which meant she was technically watching people who’d been dead for centuries. When she told the Doctor and Alyssa that, the Time Lord said quietly

“Well, don't tell them that”

Donna then spotted sign advertising two Amphora’s for the price of one. She was a little confused as it was in English. “Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English”, she said pointing it out to the Doctor and Alyssa. “Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?”

“No, no, no, no. That's the TARDIS translation circuits. Just makes it look like English”, the Doctor said quickly “Speech as well”. Alyssa couldn’t help think about her trip around Europe where it was exactly like right now. The signs where in English and the people were speaking it too. The TARDIS hadn’t been in any of the places at the same time as she was, at least she didn’t think so, that meant the only explanation for it was her bond with the blue box. “You're talking Latin right now”

“Seriously?” Donna asked.

“Yep”, Alyssa said popping the p.

“I just said seriously in Latin”, Donna said.

“Oh, yeah”, the Doctor said.

“What if I said something in actual Latin, like ‘veni, vidi, vici’? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said ‘veni, vidi, vici’ to that lot, what would it sound like?” Donna asked.

“I'm not sure”, the Doctor replied not having really thought about what it would sound like if you spoke the actual language.

“Me neither”, Alyssa admitted. She was so used everything being in English, due to the TARDIS, she would sometimes forget that she was actually hearing another language.

“You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?” the Doctor asked.

Alyssa lightly whacked his arm “rude”, she lightly scolded.

“Still not ginger”, the Doctor said. It really wasn’t fair, both women had red/ginger hair. He was the only one out of the three of them who wasn’t a ginger. He sincerely hoped that he was ginger in his next body. If he wasn’t… well he might do something drastic like wear a bow tie or even worse… a fez. The Doctor couldn’t understand why Alyssa loved wearing them. They were a basic hat that sometimes had a silly black tassel hanging down. A Stetson or even the red trilby Alyssa wore once, are much better hats than a fez. He would often voice his dislike for the hat which only served for Alyssa to wear them more just to annoy him. Although if he had to be completely honest, he wasn’t as annoyed by her wearing them as he let on. It’s true he didn’t love fezzes as much as Alyssa seemed to but he’d have to admit that she looked rather attractive wearing one. Then again he was biased in that regard, she could covered in dirt or wearing a bin bag and he’d still find her attractive. The Doctor was never going to tell her that he only complained about her wearing a fez just to see her wear them more often because then she’d stop.

“I'm going to try it”, Donna said bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts. When she’d gone over to a fruit seller, the Time Lord turned his attention to Alyssa.

“What?” she asked seeing him gazing at her with a loving look on his face.

“You look beautiful”, he said taking in her appearance once again. She’d decided to dress for the times, which was a nice surprise for the Doctor. Her outfit consisted of a light blue toga with a silver cord wrapped around her waist showing off her figure; a pair of sandals and her charm bracelet. Her hair was pulled back a low bun with a few wavy tendrils framing her face.

“You’ve said that already”, Alyssa said with a smile “three times to be exact”.

“I can’t help it”, the Doctor said “you really are beautiful, like a goddess”.

Alyssa blushed “I’m not a goddess”, she said.

“Yes you are” the Doctor placed a hand on her cheek “you’re my brilliant red haired goddess”. He leaned in to give her a kiss when she put a finger on his lips, stopping him.

“What did I tell you? No kisses for a week”, Alyssa said trying to be firm although it was a little difficult when he’d just complimented her like that “Although I might take that down to a few days if you do something to impress me”, she added removing her finger. The Doctor smiled, he’d been trying to think of a way to get her to change her mind once he had come out of his sulk. And she’d just given it to him.

Donna walked up to them with a confused look “you ok Donna?” Alyssa asked.

“That man just said I sounded Celtic when I spoke Latin” Donna said “What does he mean Celtic?”

“Welsh. You sound Welsh”, the Doctor said.

“Well I’ve learned something new today. Latin sounds Welsh to a Roman person”, Alyssa said. The trio walked off unaware that they were being watched.

“Don't our clothes look a bit odd?” Donna asked as they walked. She wondered if she should’ve dressed up like Alyssa to fit in with the times.

“Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger”, the Doctor replied. Alyssa glanced around looking for places she’d seen in present day Rome. But there was nothing familiar like the Colosseum which she would’ve expected to see by now given the sheer size of it.

“I’ve got a question. If this is ancient Rome, where are all the landmarks?” Alyssa asked “We should at least be seeing something by now. I mean the Colosseum is huge”.

“You’ve got a good point, love. Where is everything?” the Doctor led them down an alley way. Alyssa glanced back when they entered, getting the sense that someone was following them. But there was no one there.

“Not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there?” Donna asked noticing the huge _single_ mountain in the distance.

“Yes there is”, Alyssa replied not looking at the mountain but behind them. She still felt like someone was there watching them.

“So how come they've only got one?” that got Alyssa’s attention. She looked at the mountain and her eyes widened.

“Oh god”, she breathed. The Doctor was about to ask her what was wrong when the ground shook. Smoke rose from the top of the mountain confirming Alyssa’s fears.

“Wait a minute. One mountain, with smoke. Which makes this…” Donna began

“Pompeii”, the Doctor finished, staring in horror at the smoking volcano “We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day!”

The moment the Doctor realised they were in Pompeii, he grabbed Alyssa’s hand and ran to where he’d parked the TARDIS. His hearts sank when he pulled back the curtain to find the blue box was missing.

“You're kidding”, Donna said when she arrived slightly out of breath from running after the couple “You're not telling me the TARDIS has gone”.

“Okay”, the Doctor said.

“Where is it then?” Donna asked.

“You… told me not to tell you”, the Doctor replied cheekily making Alyssa crack a smile at that.

“Oi! Don't get clever in Latin!”

“Hold on” the Doctor ran to the seller Donna had been talking to earlier, the two woman following. “Excuse me. Excuse me. There was a box. Big blue box. Big blue wooden box, just over there. Where's it gone?”

“Sold it, didn't I?” the seller said smugly.

“She wasn’t yours to sell”, Alyssa said cross that this man had guts to sell something that didn’t even belong to him.

“It was on my patch, weren't it?” the seller said.

“That doesn’t automatically give you the right to sell her!” Alyssa shouted.

“Who'd you sell it to?” the Doctor asked quickly wanting to get his beloved box back as soon as possible so they could leave. He was well aware that Vesuvius erupting was a fixed point in time, it had to happen. He knew that Donna wasn’t going to understand why they couldn’t do anything, why they couldn’t warn people about the impending disaster. His only hope was that Alyssa _would_ understand and would help him to get Donna to leave.

“Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa. Can't miss it”, the seller said.

“Thanks”, the Doctor said and ran off with Donna and Alyssa. Less than a second later he was back “What'd he buy a big blue wooden box for?” he asked. Alyssa came back grabbed his hand and dragged him off. “You didn’t let him answer my question”, the Doctor said as they walked to where Donna was waiting for them.

“What question?” Alyssa asked.

“Why did he buy a wooden box?” the Doctor said.

“Who the hell knows, maybe he liked the colour”, the red head said with a shrug “anyway, we know she’s on Foss Street but I think I might be able to find out where it is without having to ask anyone”.

“How?” the Doctor questioned.

“Well, I’ve got this connection to the ship so I figured that had to be good for more than telepathically talking to her”, Alyssa explained.

“That’s…a good idea”, the Time Lord agreed. He watched her close her eyes and frown in concentration.

“What is she doing?” Donna asked, coming over to the pair, eyeing the red head curiously.

“Trying to find the TARDIS. Now shush”, the Doctor said, rather rudely.

“While she’s doing that, you can help me find a bell”, the ginger said.

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at her confused “What do you want a bell for?” she asked.

“To warn everyone”, Donna replied “Start the evacuation. What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?”

“It's 79AD, twenty third of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow”, the Doctor replied.

“Plenty of time. We could get everyone out easy”, Donna said.

“Yeah, except we're not going to”, the Doctor told her.

This time Donna was the one who was confused. The Doctor, the man who saves people had just said that they weren’t going to do anything to help the people of Pompeii. “But that's what you do. You're the Doctor. You save people!”

“Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history”, the Doctor said.

“What is going to happen tomorrow, has to happen. There is no stopping it”, Alyssa added knowing that she had to back the Doctor up on this. If it was only the Time Lord trying to convince Donna that there was nothing they could do, the ginger was likely fight against him. But if she also told Donna that they couldn’t do anything, there was a chance that she’d listen.

“Says who?” Donna asked folding her arms. She was a little hurt that Alyssa was taking the Doctor’s side in this. She had hoped that the red head would help her to convince the Time Lord that they had to do something. And it would’ve been likely that the Doctor would listen to her seeing as she was his girlfriend.

“Says me”, the Doctor said deciding that if Donna was going to blame someone for stopping her trying to save these people, it was better she put all the blame on him instead putting it on both himself and Alyssa.

“What, and you're in charge?” Donna asked incredulously.

“TARDIS, Time Lord, yeah!”

“Donna, human, no!” Donna argued back. 

“Ali, human, we have to go!” Alyssa added really wanting to get to the TARDIS. While they’d been arguing, she used her link to the ship to find out where on Foss Street it was. Now she knew the location, she wanted to go ASAP.

“I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself”, Donna said not about to be deterred in warning people about the imminent volcano eruption.

“You stand in the market place announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. TARDIS. We are getting out of here”, the Doctor took Alyssa’s hand and walked hurriedly away in a random direction.

“Well, I might just have something to say about that, Spaceman!” Donna shouted as she hurried after them.

“Oh, I bet you will”, the Doctor called back.

“Uh…Doctor? Its that way”, Alyssa said, pointing to a side street.

“Oh, right”, the Doctor said and changed direction. By the time they’d reached Caecilius’ villa, the ground was shaking from yet another tremor. The Time Lord entered the home just in time to catch a marble bust as if toppled off its plinth. “There you go”, he said setting it upright. Alyssa stopped in the doorway making Donna bump into her as she stared at Caecilius. He looked exactly like the Scottish stranger she’d met in the graveyard!

“Thank you, kind sir”, Caecilius said grateful that his bust hadn’t been broken “I’m afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor”.

“But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello”, the Doctor said cheerfully shaking his hand.

“Who are you?” Caecilius asked.

“I am… Spartacus”, the Doctor replied.

“And so am I”, Donna added. She gave Alyssa a nudge when she hadn’t introduced herself. To be fair she was still surprised by Caecilius. How could she not be? He looked like the Scottish stranger from the graveyard minus the accent. Also he was slightly younger than the man she’d met but still what were the odds she would run into someone who looked like the man who’d given her the advice which helped her deal with the loss of her grandmother. Was Caecilius an ancestor of his? That would explain the resemblance. The only way she was going to know for sure was to go back to the time when she met him.

“Oh, I’m Octavia”, she said. The Doctor was a bit disappointed that she’d not called herself Spartacus too but he could see that she seemed to be distracted by the man in front of them.

“Mister and Mrs Spartacus?” Caecilius asked gesturing at the Doctor and Donna.

“Oh no, no, no. We're not, we're not married”, the Doctor said quickly taking Alyssa’s hand to show which woman he was in a relationship with.

“We're not together”, Donna hastily added “these two are husband and wife”.

“Oh so you two are sisters then?” Caecilius asked looking between Alyssa and Donna “You look very much alike”.

“I suppose we do but I think that Octavia here is the prettiest one out of the both of us”, Donna said.

“And very brilliant”, the Doctor added. Alyssa blushed at their compliments.

“Well I think my sister is equally brilliant and pretty”, she said making Donna smile. She was rather flattered that Alyssa thought she was just as brilliant as herself.

“Anyway back to business”, the Doctor said to Caecilius knowing that they’ve wasted time in chatting to the man, they had to find the TARDIS and leave.

“I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade”, Caecilius said apologetically.

“And that trade would be?” the Doctor asked.

“Marble. Lopus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man”, Caecilius answered.

“That’s good because my husband here is the marble inspector”, Alyssa said pulling her hand out of the Doctor’s and moved past Caecilius. Her face broke out into a smile when she saw the TARDIS tucked away in a corner.

“By the gods of commerce, an inspection”, Caecilius’ wife gasped. She took the cup of wine away from her son and pours it out into the pool behind him “I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son”.

“Oi!” the boy cried annoyed at his mother.

“And this is my good wife, Metella. I must confess, we're not prepared for a…”

“Nothing to worry about although that doesn’t look like marble to me”, Alyssa said pointing to the TARDIS. She went over to it and knocked on the door “nope that’s definitely not marble. It’s wood. I’m afraid we’re going to have to take this”.

“I only bought it today”, Caecilius protested.

“Ah, well… Caveat emptor”, the Doctor said as he and Donna joined Alyssa by the TARDIS.

“Oh, you're Celtic. They’re lovely”, Caecilius commented politely. 

“Yes, well as my wife said we’re going to have to take this off your hands for a proper inspection”, the Doctor said.

“Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?” Donna asked the Doctor.

“Don't know what you mean, Spartacus”, the Doctor said pretending not to understand what she meant.

“Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?” Donna asked.

“Why should we do that?” Caecilius asked her.

“Well, the volcano, for starters”, Donna replied. 

“What?” Caecilius asked puzzled by the word she’d used.

“Volcano”, Donna repeated.

“What-ano?”

“That great big volcano right on your doorstep”, Donna said earning even more confused looks from the family.

“Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet”, the Doctor said pulling Donna was to the shrine. “They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet”, he told her quietly.

“The Romans don’t have a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow”, Alyssa added equally quietly.

“Oh, great, they can learn a new word as they die”, Donna said sarcastically. She turned to Alyssa going to try one last time to appeal to the woman, to get her to change her mind about leaving. “Ali that boy is going to die tomorrow. Are you ok with that?” Alyssa didn’t say anything “what if that boy was Connie?” Donna asked recalling her wedding reception and how Alyssa had acted when tending to the child “would you leave her to burn to death? Or would you save her?”

Alyssa glanced at Caecilius’ and Metella’s son feeling conflicted. She knew that as it was fixed point they couldn’t do anything to warn people about the impending disaster as it would completely change history. But would it hurt to get this family out of Pompeii? Surely history wouldn’t be changed too much by Caecilius, Metella and their son suriving Vesuvius erupting. _There must’ve been some survivors_ she thought vaguely remembering about 20,000 people died when the volcano blew. She was sure that number wasn’t the whole population of Pompeii which suggested there were survivors.

The Doctor knew what Donna was trying to do, she was playing on Alyssa’s feelings towards children in an effort to get her to change her mind about leaving. “Donna we can’t warn them. This is fixed point in history”, the Doctor reminded her. Donna opened her mouth to argue when Caecilius’ servant called out

“Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government”. At those words an older man entered the room wearing a cloak that covered the right half of his body.

“Lucius. My pleasure, as always”, Caecilius greeted.

“Quintus, stand up” Metella whispered to her son who did so rather reluctantly.

“A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house” Caecilius reached out his hand to shake Lucius’ but the older man keeps his right hand hidden under his cloak.

“The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west”, Lucius said.

“Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?” Caecilius asked a bit puzzled by the man’s remark.

“Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow”

“There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?” Caecilius asked.

“Never. It's an honour”, Metella replied.

“Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is Spartacus, Spartacus and Octavia”, Caecilius said gesturing to the trio by the shrine who wave.

“A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind”

“But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark”, the Doctor retorted.

“Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?” Lucius asked taking this as a challenge from the strangely dressed man.

“I concede that every sun must set…”the Doctor began. 

“Ha!”

“…and yet the son of the father must also rise”, he finished with a smug look. 

“Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning”, Lucius remarked.

“Oh, yes. But don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo”, the Doctor said.

“He's Celtic”, Caecilius informed Lucius.

“We'll be off in a minute” the Doctor said leading Alyssa and Donna towards the TARDIS.

“I'm not going”, Donna insisted.

“It's ready, sir”, Caecilius told Lucius.

“You've got to”, the Doctor whispered.

“Well, I'm not”, Donna said firmly.

“The moment of revelation. And here it is”, Caecilius pulled a cloth off of a square piece of marble. The Doctor looked back over his shoulder to see what appeared to be a circuit carved onto the marble. “Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?”

“As the rain pleases the soil”

“Oh, now that's different”, the Doctor said walking forward to get a closer look “Who designed that, then?”

“My Lord Lucius was very specific”, Caecilius replied. 

“Where'd you get the pattern?” Alyssa questioned.

“On the rain and mist and wind”

“But that looks like a circuit”, Donna pointed out.

“Made of stone”, the Doctor added.

“Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?” Donna asked Lucius.

“That is my job, as City Augur”

“What's that, then, like the mayor?” Donna asked.

“Oh, ha. You must excuse my sister-in-law, she's from…Barcelona” the Doctor turned and led Donna off a little ways to explain what an Augur was “Not, but this is an age of superstition, of _official_ superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. ‘The wind will blow from the west’, that's the equivalent of ten o'clock news”

“They're laughing at us”, a female voice said. Alyssa, the Doctor and Donna looked over to see a rather ill looking young woman enter the room “Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us”

“No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence”, the Doctor quickly said.

“I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours”, Metella explained.

“Oh for gods, Mother. What have you been doing to her?” Quintus said very worried for his sister.

“Not now, Quintus”

“Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her!” Quintus pressed.

“I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift”, Lucius remarked eyeing the young woman in the yellow toga.

“Oh, Evelina has been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions”, Metella said proudly.

“The prophecies of women are limited and dull”, Lucius scoffed “Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception”

“Talk about sexist”, Alyssa muttered.

“I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate”, Donna added.

“The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you”, Lucius warned as the ground trembled as if offended by what Alyssa and Donna had just said.

“Consuming the vapours, you say?” the Doctor asked looking at Evelina.

“They give me strength”, Evelina said.

“It doesn't look like it to me”, the Doctor remarked.

“Is that your opinion… as a doctor?” Evelina asked.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Doctor, that's your name” Evelina turned her attention to Alyssa “and she is Alyssa, your lover”.

“How did you know that?” the Doctor asked taken aback by the fact that she knew his name and Alyssa’s.

“And you…you call yourself Noble”, Evelina said looking at Donna.

“Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude”, Metella warned.

“No, no, no, no. Let her talk”, the Doctor said. While he had been surprised that Evelina knew who they were, he was still interested in what she had to say.

“All three of you both come from so far away”, Evelina said swaying slightly on the spot.

“The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries”

“Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed”, the Doctor said.

“Is that so… _man from Gallifrey?_ ” Lucius said earning a shocked look from the Doctor.

“What?”

“The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?” Lucius asked.

“Doctor, what are they doing?” Alyssa asked feeling rather uneasy about how they knew who they were and where the Doctor was from.

“You, daughter of…” Lucius frowned “interesting. You have two mothers. Sarah and Idris”

Alyssa stared at him. She only had one mother, Sarah. While it was true she did have an unusual bond to the TARDIS, the blue box was in no way her mother. So what did he mean by her having _two_ mother’s? “And you, daughter of… London”, Lucius said turning her attention to Donna.

“How does he know that?” Donna asked now starting to get rather scared at that fact that they not only knew their names but where they were from.

“This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth”

“That’s impossible”, Donna breathed.

“Doctor…she is returning”, Lucius said.

“Who is? Who’s she?” the Doctor demanded.

“She is returning”, Lucius repeated “when she does….” his gaze shifted over to Alyssa “someone will die”. At those words the Doctor tugged Alyssa behind him. The way he was looking at her implied that she was the one who was going to die. And he wasn’t about to let that happen. Not now… not when this ‘she’ returns…not ever.

“You, daughter of London… there is something on your back”, Lucius told Donna.

“What's that mean?” Donna asked now very scared. Lucius didn’t answer her, just simply smirked.

“Even the word ‘Doctor’ is false”, Evelina said stepping forward “Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord…of Time” she then collapsed.

“Evelina!” Metella exclaimed as she hurried to her unconscious daughter, the Doctor going over as well. 

**\--------------**

Alyssa and Donna stood back watching Metella tend to a still unconscious Evelina. “She didn't mean to be rude”, the woman said apologetically “She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her… Metella unwrapped the bandage on Evelina’s arm to reveal grey skin beneath it.

“What's wrong with her arm?” Donna asked.

“An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night”, Metella replied.

“What is it?” Alyssa questioned stepping closer getting the feeling that it was much more than an irritation of the skin.

“Evelina said you both come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like it?” Metella asked.

Donna stepped forward and lightly touched Evelina’s arm “it’s stone”, she replied surprised to be feeling stone under her fingers instead of skin. “What do you think Ali?” she asked turning to the red head. Alyssa had told her about her powers, how she was able to sense things. Donna wondered if perhaps she could sense the cause of Evelina’s arm turning to stone. Alyssa stepped forward and tentatively put her hand on the young woman’s arm. Her eyes widened when she sensed that something was changing Evelina and not in a good way.

“It’s nothing to worry about Metella. Should clear up in a few days”, Alyssa assured her. Metella relaxed looking rather relieved about that. Donna eyed Alyssa knowing full well that she’d just lied to the woman.

“Why did you lie to her?” Donna asked as she and Alyssa left Metella alone with Evelina.

“Because I didn’t want to worry her by telling her the truth”, Alyssa said.

“Which is?” Alyssa glanced back towards Evelina’s room.

“Something is changing Evelina from the inside”, Alyssa said.

“Changing her into what?” Donna asked worried for the young woman.

“Something non-human” Donna’s eyes widened at that “and I have a feeling that the vapours Evelina has been consuming is the cause for the change that’s happening inside of her. Keep an eye on her Donna”. The Ginger woman nodded.

“What about you?” Donna asked.

“I’m going to have a chat with Caecilius. See what he knows”, Alyssa replied. She found the man sitting by the hypocaust talking to the Doctor. Alyssa hung back not wanting to interrupt them.

“Didn't you think of moving away?” the Doctor asked. He then thought about what he said and quickly added “Oh no, then again, San Francisco…”

Caecilius looked at him a bit confused “That's a new restaurant in Naples, isn't it?” he asked having never heard of San Francisco before. A loud howling sounded from the within the hypocaust making the Doctor look down peering through the smoke to try and see what was making that noise. Alyssa made herself known to the two men by coming up and asking the very same question that was on the Doctor’s mind.

“What is that noise?” the Doctor asked.

“Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring”, Caecilius replied.

“But after the earthquake, let me guess… Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been, shall we say, ‘imprecise’? But then the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth again and again” Alyssa frowned at that _how can a simple earthquake enable all the various ‘psychics’ to make perfect predictions every time?_ she thought “It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision”

“Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?” the Doctor asked. He winced when Alyssa lightly hit him upside the head. He rubbed the back of his head knowing this time at least she was justified in hitting him upside the head. He’d just asked about tomorrow, something he shouldn’t have done as it being a fixed point, he wasn’t allowed to change a single thing that happened.

“No”, Caecilius answered “Why, should they? Why do you ask?”

“He was just curious”, Alyssa quickly replied “Evelina consumes the vapours right? Just like all the soothsayers do”.

“That’s right. It’s how my daughter and the others see”, Caecilius told her.

“Ipso facto…” the Doctor said putting on his glasses before he leaned into the hypocaust.

“Look you…” Caecilius started but the Doctor straightened with tiny particles of rock pinched in his fingers.

“They’re all consuming this” he rubbed his fingers together letting the rock particles fall.

“Dust?” Caecilius asked looking at it confused.

“Tiny particles of rock”, Alyssa grimaced when the Doctor tasted the remaining fragments of rock from his fingers. If Alyssa hadn’t given the Doctor a kissing ban already she might’ve considered it as him tasting rock was rather gross. “They’re breathing in Vesuvius”, the Doctor told the pair. Alyssa looked down into the hypocaust at that. The Doctor noted the look on her face as she gazed down into the hole, something was bothering her.

He took her aside so he could talk to her in private. “What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked.

“It’s Evelina. She has this irritation on her arm but when I touched it, it felt like stone. I used my powers to see if I could sense the reason for it. And I did. Something is slowly changing her from the inside Doctor”, Alyssa explained.

“And Evelina has been breathing in rock particles from Vesuvius. You think that’s whats changing her?” he asked thinking about how there _was_ something a bit different about the particles he tasted from the hypocaust.

“Partially. There has to be something more she and the other soothsayers are breathing in”, Alyssa said. 

“Unless there’s alien rock monsters living within Vesuvius”, the Doctor remarked.

“You think that’s possible? Alien rock monsters?” Alyssa asked.

“Anything’s possible Ali. And I think there’s one place we’re sure to find some answers”, the Doctor said.

“Where?”

“Lucius Petrus Dextrus’ house”. As neither of them knew where he lived, they decided to ask Quintus for help. They found the teenager reclined on a sofa once again drinking wine. “Quintus, me old son. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus. Where does he live?” the Doctor asked him.

“It's nothing to do with me”, Quintus said.

“Let me try again. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus…” the Time Lord pulled out a gold coin from behind Quintus’ ear, getting the boy’s attention “Where does he live?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don't tell my Dad”, Quintus said when he, the Doctor and Alyssa stopped outside Lucius’ house.

“Only if you don't tell mine”, the Doctor said after he’d jumped onto a barrel and pulled open the shutters that covered the window. Alyssa watched him climb through the window before following. When she got up onto the window sill, the Doctor took hold of her hands and helped her down into the Villa. “Pass me that torch”, he said to Quintus who did so. “Anyone coming?” the Doctor asked Alyssa who shook her head, she couldn’t sense anyone coming their way. The Time Lord walked around the glowing hypocaust and peeked behind a set of large drapes. “Give me a hand”, he said to Alyssa taking hold of the cloth with his free hand. Alyssa grabbed hold of it too and together they pulled the drapes away to reveal 6 stone circuits similar to the one Caecilius had made.

“The liar! He told my father it was the only one”, Quintus said having decided to enter the villa at the same moment the two had pulled the drapes away.

“Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places…”

“And no one can see what you're building”, Alyssa finished.

“Which is what?” Quintus asked.

“The future, Doctor”, Lucius said from behind them. The trio spun around to see him standing there flanked by two guards “We are building the future, as dictated by the gods”.

Several minutes later saw the Doctor arranging the marble circuits with Alyssa’s help while Lucius and Quintus watched “Put this one there...” the Doctor took the marble circuit Alyssa was holding and placed in on the shelf with the others. “This one…there. Er, keep that one upside down, and what you got?”

“Enlighten me”, Lucius said.

“What, the soothsayer doesn't know?” the Doctor asked.

“The seed may float on the breeze in any direction”, Lucius replied.

“I think that’s soothsayer speak for ‘I don’t know’”, Alyssa said.

“Definitely”, the Doctor agreed “this is an energy converter”, he added gesturing to the marble circuits on the shelves.

“An energy converter of what?” Lucius questioned.

“I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes just like my gorgeous wife does”, the Doctor gave Alyssa a smile who returned it. “It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning” he moved to stand beside Lucius, looking at him “’is it raining? Yes, it is, I said so’. Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius, hmm? Who gave you these instructions?”

“I think you've rambled enough”, Lucius said.

Alyssa shook her head at that. That was hardly the Doctor rambling. She’d been with the Doctor long enough to know when he was rambling. And she _loved_ listening to him ramble, even if she could barely follow what he was saying, she loved listening to it regardless.

The Time Lord even scoffed at that. He also knew that he wasn’t rambling. It seemed that Lucius didn’t know much else about him other than where he was from and quite possibly that he was a different species. “Lucius, really, tell me. Honestly, I'm on your side. I can help”, the Doctor said.

“You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence. At arms!” the Doctor quickly moved back to Alyssa’s side as the guards stepped forwards, drawing their short swords.

“Oh, morituri te salutant”, the Doctor said.

“Celtic prayers won't help you now”, Lucius told him.

“But it was him, sir. He made me do it”, Quintus cried pointing at the Doctor making Alyssa stare at him in disbelief. He’d been willing to show them where Lucius lived, after the Doctor pulled the trick with the coin but still he _had_ been willing. Now he was trying to put the blame on the Doctor? She wasn’t standing for that at all.

“He didn’t make you do it Quintus. _You_ willingly showed us the way”, Alyssa reminded him. 

“Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death”, the Doctor turned to Lucius “I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it?” he held out his hand. He knew Lucius couldn’t shake his hand, not with the one hidden beneath his cloak. Most if not all of it was stone. It was Alyssa who’d tipped him off. She’d been casting glances at Lucius, specifically his non-exposed arm. She had given him a minute nod as if to say that he too was changing. The Doctor guessed that most of his hidden arm was stone, hence why it was under the cloak. He just had to prove it “Come on…” he wiggled his fingers “Dying man's wish?” the Doctor then suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Lucius’s right hand. He yanked hard, pulling the man’s right arm off.

“But he's…”

“Show me”, the Doctor said holding Lucius’ stone arm. Lucius shoved his cloak aside to reveal the stone stump of his right arm.

“The work of the gods”, he said proudly. Alyssa just stared at him, wondering how anyone could be so proud to be turning into a walking statue.

“He's stone!” Quintus exclaimed.

“Armless enough, though” the Doctor tossed the arm back “Whoops!” he grabbed Alyssa’s hand and pulled her towards the window. “Quintus!” he shouted as he helped her up onto the windowsill. She quickly jumped down the other side. Quintus hurled his torch at the guards and ran towards the window too as the Doctor flashed his sonic at the marble circuits causing them to topple over. The two males then make their escape out the window. “Run!” the Doctor shouted taking Alyssa’s hand again. Together they ran as fast as they could away from Lucius’ house with Quintus hot on their heels.

After a short while of running, the trio stopped. “No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right”

“But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?” Quintus asked.

“Yes”, Alyssa replied “but I promise you Quintus we’re going to help your sister”. Quintus opened his mouth to say something when a deep, loud bang sounded.

“What was that?” the Doctor asked.

The noise sounded again. This time the ground shook causing a set of crates to fall over. “The mountain?” Quintus questioned looking up and over in its direction.

It happened again this time a lot closer than before. “No, it’s closer. Footsteps…” the Doctor stated watching more items falling over as the noise sounded again and again making the ground shake.

“It can’t be”, Quintus said in disbelief.

“Footsteps underground”, the Doctor repeated as it grew even closer. It was coming for them. The Time Lord grabbed Alyssa’s hand and they ran. They hurry down the street, grills flying off hypocaust vents as they pass. When they reached the villa, everyone was gathered in the main area. “Caecilius? All of you, get out”, the Doctor ordered as the entire room was shaking.

“Doctor, Ali what is it?” Donna asked coming over to them.

“I think we're being followed”, Alyssa told her. Before Donna could ask her by what, the hypocaust grill in the villa flies off. Everyone watches as a large rock like creature emerges.

“The gods are with us”, Evelina breathed in awe of the large being.

“Water!” the Doctor shouted seeing that the creature held together internally by magma “We need water. Quintus. All of you, get water. Donna! Ali!” immediately Alyssa, Donna, Quintus and a servant ran to grab containers for water. 

Thankfully Donna and Alyssa found a couple of buckets just sitting in a corner. They snatched them up and hurried back to the main room. But before they could help, the pair were grabbed by the Sibylline Sisters and dragged away, their calls for help muffled by the hands over their mouths.

Completely unaware of the fact that both his girlfriend and companion had been kidnapped, the Doctor tried to talk with the creature “Talk to me! I'm the Doctor. Just tell me who you are”.

The creature opened its mouth to breathe fire once more but this time it was stopped by Quintus who tossed water at it. They all watched as its fire went out causing it to solidify. Then it started cracking, pieces of it falling to the floor before it collapsed completely.

“What was it?” Caecilius asked.

“Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma”, the Doctor explained “Not too difficult to stop, but I reckon that's just the foot soldier”.

“Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck on this house”, Metella said giving him a look. She was sure that this man, his wife and sister-in-law was to blame for what was happening.

“I thought your son was brilliant”, the Doctor informed her “Aren't you going to thank him?”

Both Metella and Caecilius look at their son in amazement before pulling him into a hug. The Doctor turned back to look at the pile of rock that was the creature “if there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed”, he muttered. The Doctor glanced around looking for Alyssa and Donna so they could discuss what to do next. But they weren’t there. “Ali? Donna?” he called. There was no answer. Trying not to panic, he looked around again. This time he caught Evelina’s eyes. She quickly looked away but there was no mistaking the look on her face. Guilt.

The Doctor walked over to her “where are they?” he demanded.

“The Sibylline Sisters took them”, Evelina replied quietly.

“You saw Donna and Ali get taken and you didn’t stop them?” the Doctor asked.

“I’m sorry”, Evelina murmured.

“You better hope they haven’t hurt Ali and Donna, because if they have I won’t be held responsible for my own actions”, the Doctor threatened. Evelina watched him go rather afraid of what he might do if he discovered that the women had been hurt.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh I really _hate_ being knocked out”, Alyssa mumbled before she slowly opened her eyes. She frowned at the blurry figure standing above her but when she blinked a couple of times her vision cleared to show that it was one of the soothsayers. And she was holding a dagger. Immediately Alyssa tried to move but found she couldn’t. She’d been tied down to something cold and hard by her wrists and ankles. “You’ve got to be kidding me”, she said realising that she was on an altar of some sort and was about to be sacrificed.

“The false prophets will surrender both their blood and their breath”, the woman declared.

“I won’t be surrendering anything to you”, Alyssa informed her trying to not let on how scared she was at the moment. Which was quite a bit. Who could blame her? She was tied down to an altar going to be sacrificed. Maybe she could use her powers….

“I wouldn’t think about using your gifts if I were you”, the priestess told her “or your friend will die first” Alyssa looked in the direction the soothsayer indicated and saw Donna gagged and tied to a pillar. Alyssa moved her head to look back at the priestess above her. _Play for time_ she thought _keep her talking_.

“What’s your name?” she asked trying to stay calm.

“Spurrina”

“Listen to me Spurrina. The Doctor will be coming for us, and he won’t be happy. So it would be in your best interest to let us go, right now”, Alyssa said. 

“You will be silent!” Spurrina ordered bringing her dagger close to Alyssa’s face.

“No I won’t. Please I’m trying to help you. If the Doctor sees this, I don’t know what he’ll do” Alyssa was very aware of the Oncoming Storm. And the kind of things the Doctor would do when he was like that. “So please just let us go”.

“This prattling will cease forever!” Spurrina declared.

“No please!” Alyssa cried as Spurrina raised the blade….

When an arm grabbed Spurrina’s and roughly yanked her backwards. She was pushed up against a pillar by a very angry Doctor “stay were you are!” he shouted at the other soothsayers who moved to help their sister. “If you’ve hurt her I will _kill_ you”, the Doctor threatened. Spurrina could tell he was very serious by the look on his face. The Time Lord stepped back giving her one last look that told her to stay put.

“You alright?” the Doctor asked Alyssa when he came up to the altar.

“I am now”, she replied honestly. The Doctor got out his sonic and used it on the ropes around her wrists.

“Do you know, I met the Sibyl once” he told her “hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth” he moved around to the other end to get the ropes around Alyssa’s ankles “she actually had a thing for me” the Doctor helped Alyssa sit up “but she told me it wouldn’t last, couldn’t even begin. She must’ve seen that I was going to meet a beautiful, brilliant red head and fall completely in love with her”. The Doctor placed a hand on her cheek and Alyssa closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. Now that he was there, she felt completely safe despite that fact that she was almost killed moments ago.

“Donna”, Alyssa said opening her eyes when she’d remembered that the ginger was still tied to the pillar. The Doctor watched the soothsayers as Alyssa freed Donna. “Sorry about that”, she apologised.

“It’s alright. Just don’t forget me next time”, Donna said.

“I won’t”, Alyssa promised. She stepped up to stand beside the Doctor who put his arm around her waist. Donna stood one the red head’s other side.

“Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you”, the Doctor said scolding the soothsayers “All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?”

“Yes, a knife that now welcomes you!” Spurrina said lifting the knife that she’d picked up while the Doctor and Alyssa had been distracted.

“Show me this man!” a rasping voice called before Spurrina could lunge at the Doctor. All the priestesses turn towards the voice and kneel down with the exception of Spurrina.

“High Priestess, the stranger would defile us”, the priestess protested.

“Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake”, the High Priestess remarked.

The Doctor, Alyssa and Donna step towards the red curtain where the voice was coming from “Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?” the Doctor asked.

“The gods whisper to me”, the High Priestess replied.

“They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?” the Doctor requested.

Two priestesses drew the curtains aside to reveal the High Priestess completely covered by stone “Oh, my God. What's happened to you?” Donna asked shocked by her appearance.

“The heavens have blessed me”, the High Priestess told her.

“If I might…” the High Priestess held out her hand for the Doctor to touch “Does it hurt?”

“It is necessary” the woman answered.

“Who told you that?” the Doctor asked.

“The voices”, the High Priestess replied.

“Is that what's going to happen to Evelina? Is this what's going to happen to all of you?” Spurrina showed Donna her arm which was like Evelina’s only there was much more stone.

“The blessings are manifold”, Spurrina said sounding rather proud about her arm turning to stone.

Alyssa shook her head “that’s no blessing Spurrina”, she told her.

“The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts”, the Doctor said “But why?”

“This word, this image in your mind. This volcano. What is that?” the High Priestess asked.

“More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?” the Doctor questioned.

“High Priestess of the Sibylline”, the High Priestess replied.

“That’s not what he meant. He meant whatever alien thing that’s inside you turning you into a living statue”, Alyssa spoke up.

“Your knowledge is impossible”, the High Priestess stated.

“You can read my mind. You know what gifts I have so you know I’m telling the truth. Tell us what you are”, Alyssa said.

“We…are…awakening”, the High Priestess said, her voice echoing with another’s.

“The voice of the gods”, Spurrina gasped.

“Words of wisdom, words of power”, the priestesses started chanting.

“Name yourself! Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation”, the Doctor demanded over the chanting of the priestesses.

“We…are…rising”

“Tell me your name!” the Doctor ordered.

“Pyrovile!” the High Priestess wailed. The priestesses chanting changed to ‘Pyrovile’.

“What's a Pyrovile?” Donna asked.

“Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage”, the Doctor explained.

“That’s the half way stage?!” Alyssa exclaimed.

“Yes”, the Doctor said “That thing in the villa was an adult Pyrovile”.

“And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor”, the High Priestess rasped “and you lover”. The Doctor was fine with threats being made against him. But Alyssa? Never.

“I warn you…. I'm armed” the Doctor told the High Priestess pulling out a yellow water pistol from his jacket pocket much to the surprise of Donna and Alyssa. “Donna, Ali, get that grill open”

“What for?” Donna asked.

“Come on”, Alyssa said taking her arm and pulling her over to the grill.

“Just. What are the Pyrovile doing here?” the Doctor asked moving around the bed to stand in front of the women, keeping the water pistol trained on the High Priestess.

“We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust”, the High Priestess explained.

“Right, creatures of stone shattered on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?”

“We have slept beneath for thousands of years”, the High Priestess said.

“Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers?”

“We opened their minds and found such gifts”, the High Priestess replied “just like your lover”.

“Okay, that's fine. So you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond”, the Doctor said “I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future? That is way beyond psychic. You can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?”

“Got it!” Alyssa called when she and Donna finally managed to pull up the grill.

“Now get down”, the Doctor told them. 

“What, down there? Donna asked.

“Yes, down there” neither women made a move to jump down into the hole “Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?”

“Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless”, Spurrina said.

“Yeah, but it's got to sting” the Doctor sprayed the High Priestess with water who shrieked in pain. “Get down there!” he said to Alyssa and Donna. This time they did do what he said.

“You fought her off with a water pistol”, Donna stated after they landed in the hypocaust “I bloody love you!”

“Now you know how I feel”, Alyssa said pressing a kiss to the Doctor’s cheek.

“I thought you weren’t going to do that for a week?” the Doctor asked her.

“I wasn’t but you saved both me and Donna. Plus I was rather impressed with the way you used that water pistol on the High Priestess”, Alyssa replied. 

“Enough to take me off the ban?” the Doctor asked hopeful.

“It’s down to three days”, Alyssa said.

The Doctor was rather happy about that. She’d taken four days off just for using a water pistol against an alien. It was going to be rather easy to get her to shorten the ban even more. He glanced down a tunnel “This way”

“Where are we going now?” Donna asked.

“Into the volcano”, the Doctor said.

“No way”

“Yes, way”, the Doctor spun the water pistol “Appian way”.

“But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it?” Donna asked as they walked through the tunnel.

“Still part of history”

“But I'm history to you and so is Ali. Why is that different?” Donna asked.

“Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed”, the Doctor said.

“How do you know which is which?” Donna questioned.

The Doctor stopped walking and turned to Donna “Because that's how I see the universe”, he explained “Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna. And I'm the only one left”

Alyssa took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to remind him that he wasn’t alone any more. And he never would be for as long as she was around. “How many people died?”

“Donna stop it”, she said knowing it was hard enough for the Doctor to be here.

“Doctor, how many people died?” Donna repeated.

“20,000”, the Doctor replied quietly.

“Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?” Donna asked.

Before the Doctor could answer, a loud roar sounded. “They know we're here. Come on”, the Doctor said pulling Alyssa along. Donna quickly following after them. It didn’t take them long to reach a large cavern. “It’s the heart of Vesuvius. We’re right in the heart of the mountain”, the Doctor told Alyssa and Donna.

“There’s tons of them”, Alyssa remarked seeing several large Pyroviles wandering around the large space.

“What's that thing?” the Doctor asked noticing a round object in the middle on the cavern. He took out a telescope and used it to take a better look at the object.

“Doctor a Pyrovile is coming over”, Alyssa told him seeing the large rock creature head in their direction.

“That's how they arrived”, the Doctor said seemingly ignoring what Alyssa had just said “Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?”

“But why do they need a volcano? Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?” Donna suggested.

“Oh, it's worse than that”, the Doctor said collapsing the telescope and putting it back into his pocket.

“How could it be worse?” Donna asked at the same time Alyssa said

“The Pyrovile's getting closer”

“Heathens! Defile us!” Lucius suddenly shouted. The trio saw him appear on the far side of the cavern “They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!”

“Come on!” the Doctor grabbed Alyssa’s hand, the red head taking hold of Donna’s hand and they all ran towards the middle of the cavern.

“We can't go in”, Donna said.

“Well, we can’t exactly go back Donna”, Alyssa told her.

“Crush them! Burn them!” Lucius shouted. A Pyrovile steps in front of them but the Doctor quickly used the water pistol on the creature causing it to move away from the water.

“There is nowhere to run, Doctor, daughter of London and daughter of two mothers”, Lucius called as they ran to the pod.

 _What is it with the two mother’s thing?_ Alyssa thought. “Now then, Lucius. My lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava?” he looked at Donna and Alyssa, neither of whom looked that impressed with his joke. “But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish. Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?”

“My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilisation”, Lucius declared.

“But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?” Donna asked.

“The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone”

“What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?” Alyssa questioned. _First the Adipose Planet is ‘lost’, now the Pyrovile Planet is ‘gone’? That’s some coincidence._

“It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise”, Lucius said.

“Yeah, I should warn you, it's seventy percent water out there”, the Doctor informed him.

“Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor”, Lucius said.

“Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna, Ali” the trio ducked inside the pod and the Doctor closed the door with his sonic.

“Could we be any more trapped?” Donna asked taking a look around the cramped space.

“I don’t think we can”, Alyssa replied. Suddenly the pod got a little hotter.

“Little bit hot”, Donna remarked.

“It’s no hotter than being in a spaceship that was set on a collision course with a living sun”, Alyssa said fanning her face. Donna stared at her wondering if she was being serious. “You said this was an energy converter back at Lucius’ place. What exactly does it do?” she asked the Doctor nodding to the complete marble circuit in front of them.

“What do you think it does?”

“I don’t know that’s why I’m asking”, Alyssa said. 

“Why don’t you just tell us?” Donna asked thinking that now wasn’t really the best time to get Alyssa to try and figure it out.

“You can do this”, the Doctor said.

Alyssa stared at the circuit, her mind going over everything “they want to take over the world, create a new Pyrovillia. And this is how they’re going to do it. The energy converter coupled with the power of the volcano… they can convert millions of people into Pyroviles”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself”, the Doctor said proudly.

“But can't you change it with these controls?” Donna asked.

“Of course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt”, the Doctor said.

“But …you can change it back?” Donna asked carefully.

“I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But, that's the choice. It's Pompeii or the world”

“Oh, my God”, Donna said shocked.

“If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen”, the Doctor said with horrible realisation.

“Doctor, the Pyrovile are made of rocks”, Donna pointed out “Maybe they can't be blown up”.

“Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty four nuclear bombs” the Doctor explained setting the controls “Nothing can survive it”, he looked at the two women sadly “Certainly not us”.

“Never mind us”, Donna said.

The Doctor puts his hands on a lever “Push this lever and its over. 20,000 people” the Time Lord hesitated. He knew he had to do it, it was a fixed point. But he’d be killing all those people not to mention himself along with Donna and Alyssa. Alyssa placed her hands over his, Donna immediately followed suit. They exchanged glances and pulled the lever down together.

All hell broke loose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor, Donna and Alyssa stumble out of the pod when it landed with crash outside of town. The trio waste no time hurrying back into Pompeii where chaos has erupted in the streets. On the way back to the villa, Donna tried to help people, shouting at them to head for the hills but no one listened. As she ran, Alyssa saw people rushing about, screaming absolutely terrified. Not only did she see it, she could feel it. All of it. And it was too much.

Alyssa stopped in her tracks and with tears in her eyes, she dropped to her knees. “Doctor something’s wrong”, Donna told him having looked back to see that the red head was no longer following them.

“I can feel it. All of it”, Alyssa said quietly as the Doctor approached her. She looked up at him with a tear stained face “it’s too much”.

“I know” the Doctor helped her to her feet “we’ve got to get back to the TARDIS. Can you run?” he asked fully prepared to carry her the rest of the way if he had to.

Alyssa nodded “yes I can”. He held out his hand which she took and grabbed Donna’s hand with her free one. The three of them ran hand in hand towards Caecilius’ villa. When they entered, they found the family cowering in a corner. Seeing this, Alyssa pulled her hand out of the Doctor’s. The Time Lord didn’t notice as he was too busy making his way to the TARDIS. “Donna go into the TARDIS”, Alyssa said.

“Why?” Donna asked.

“Just go, I’ll be right behind you” Donna didn’t wait for Alyssa to tell her a third time. She hurried into the TARDIS where the Doctor was preparing to leave.

“Come with me”, Alyssa said to Caecilius holding out her hand. The older man wasted no time grabbing her hand and getting to his feet. They were going to live!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caecilius and his family watched from the hillside as ash covered Pompeii. “It's never forgotten, Caecilius”, the Doctor assured him “Oh, time will pass, men'll move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you”

“What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?” Donna asked Evelina.

“The visions have gone”, Evelina replied although she glanced at Alyssa with a look that told her that may not be quite true.

“The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time, just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative”, the Doctor explained not having seeing the look Evelina gave Alyssa “But not anymore. You're free”.

“But tell me. Who are you, Doctor? With your words, and your temple containing such size within?” Metella questioned.

“Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone”, the Doctor said.

“The great god Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of…volcano. All those people” Metella hugged her husband, tears slipping down her face as she grieved for all those who lost their lives.

The Doctor and Donna slipped away leaving the family to their grief. Alyssa took Evelina aside so her family wouldn’t overhear them “you had another vision didn’t you?” she asked.

“I did. It came to me while we were in that temple of yours”, Evelina replied.

“What did you see?” Alyssa asked.

“It wasn’t really clear what was going on”, Evelina replied “but it left me with this bad feeling about you”.

“Me?”

Evelina nodded “yes. Please promise me that you’ll be careful”, she said.

“I will. Take care Evelina”, Alyssa said and then left. “Sorry I took so long. I was talking to Evelina”, Alyssa informed the Doctor and Donna when she stepped into the TARDIS and closed the door.

“That’s alright. Where do you two want to go next?” the Doctor asked the women.

“I don’t know about you but I want to freshen up and change clothes”, Donna replied.

“That sounds nice but there’s somewhere I need to go first”, Alyssa said.

“Where?” the Doctor asked.

“My past”, Alyssa replied.


	25. Meeting future Doctors

Alyssa stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door. “Sexy could you do me a favour? Keep this door locked until I get back”, she said to the box.

**_Of course sweetie_. **

“Thanks” Alyssa didn’t particularly trust that the Doctor wouldn’t try to follow her even though he promised that he wouldn’t. After all, he wasn’t really that happy that she wanted to talk to some stranger from her past on her own. Alyssa walked through the headstones towards her grandmother’s one. As she walked she tried to think of things that she could say to the stranger. But she was drawing a blank. After all, how would you ask someone why your appearance is identical to a person who lived in Pompeii many, many years ago? She supposed she could outright ask him, to hell with how crazy it was going to sound. 

As she neared her grandmother’s grave, she heard her own voice talking. Alyssa hung back by a tree and watched as her slightly younger self spoke to the piece of carved granite. After a minute or two she stopped talking and just sat there staring at the headstone. Alyssa turned her head when she heard a noise of someone walking and saw the Scottish stranger. She stayed quiet as the man approached past-Ali knowing that she couldn’t talk to him until after he and past-Ali had spoken.

While the two talked, Alyssa sensed something that took her breath away. It was the exact same thing that she felt every time she was around the Doctor. “Oh my god…he’s a future Doctor”, she whispered. She wondered which number he was as she knew _her_ Doctor was number 10. Alyssa also wondered if that Doctor came before or after the one who burst into her bedroom all those months ago. Another thought came into her head _I wonder if I’m still with him?_ It would be a comfort to know she was still with him in the future. However, she was very aware that she wouldn’t be able to stay with him forever seeing as that she was human.

Alyssa was brought out of her thoughts when the future Doctor walked away. She followed him and when they far enough away from past-Ali, she called out to him. “Doctor” the Time Lord stopped and turned around.

“Hello Ali”, the twelfth Doctor took in her outfit before stating “I see you met Caecilius”.

Alyssa nodded “yes. Just come from there” she took several steps forward raised her hand and placed it gently on his cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes, leaning into her touch like he’d done so many times before.

“I must look like an old man in your eyes”, he said quietly, the words very similar to what she said to him on the Titanic after he’d told her how old he was.

“No, you don’t”, Alyssa said softly “You look like the Doctor to me” the Doctor opened his eyes to see that she was smiling at him. The Doctor closed his eyes, leaning into her touch like he’d done so many times before. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she was giving him a very familiar look. It was the same one he’d given her many times through his tenth and eleventh selves. It was love. He shouldn’t have been surprised by this younger Alyssa’s answer as she’d never looked at him any differently after the Master had aged him on the Valiant.

Alyssa removed her hand from his cheek. “I better go. Don’t want your younger self worrying”, she said.

“That would be a good idea”, the Doctor agreed knowing full well how his tenth self could be when it came to her safety. “Isn’t there something else you want to ask me?” he asked her when she turned away.

Alyssa turned back “I can’t think of anything”, she lied. She really wanted to ask if she was in his future but didn’t know if she was allowed to.

“Don’t you want to know if you’re still with me?” the Doctor asked.

“I do but I didn’t know if I was allowed to, seeing as you’d be telling me something about my personal future”, Alyssa said.

“You’re right. I’m not supposed to tell you about your future. But I will tell you this one thing just to reassure you. Yes, you are still with me”, the Doctor said.

“Thank you for telling me”, Alyssa said relieved to hear that they were still together through more than one regeneration. Speaking of… “There’s something else I’m wondering. That is if you’re allowed to tell me”.

“Ask away”, the Doctor said.

“What regeneration are you on?” Alyssa asked.

“12”, the Doctor replied.

Alyssa nodded “ok. Now I really better go before your tenth self tries to break down the TARDIS door”, she said. 

Twelve laughed “See you later, my brilliant Ali”, he said using her usual saying when it came to farewells.

“See you later, Spaceman”, Alyssa said pressing a light kiss to his cheek. She turned and started to head off when she suddenly faltered, pressing a hand to her head. The Doctor was quick to steady her. “Sorry, just got lightheaded for a second”, she said apologetically.

“It’s ok, you don’t need to apologise”, the Time Lord assured her. He already knew what was going on but of course he couldn’t tell her about it nor could he mention what else her future held. As much as it pained him, he had to let it play out the way it was supposed to.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Alyssa went to the British Museum to drop off the painting the she’d finally finished repairing. She would’ve gotten it done sooner if a certain Time Lord hadn’t been distracting her. The said Time Lord was in a bit of a mood that morning as she’d refused point blank to tell him what happened when she spoke to his future self. Donna seemed to be more understanding when she’d explained why she couldn’t really tell them.

 _Note to self: get the Doctor a banana muffin when I’m done_ she thought as she lugged the painting towards the conversation room _that should cheer him up a little_. It would have to now she thought about it, as she hadn’t taken the Doctor off the kissing ban yet. She swiped her card on the reader next to the door and pushed open the door. Alyssa then carried the painting inside. The red head did have to put it down quickly as she got dizzy spell, much like she did the day before. “That was weird”, she muttered. Maybe she wasn’t eating enough? Or perhaps she needed to hydrate more? Whatever the case, she’d have to focus on that after she finished restoring the painting.

Alyssa picked up the painting and took it over to an empty easel, setting it down. She then headed to the computer to fill out the proper forms and the drop Jenna an email stating that she’d dropped the painting off. When she reached the desk she was surprised to see a blue envelope sitting on the keyboard. It was addressed to her.

She opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. When she unfolded it, she saw that it was a short letter.

_Dear Ali_

_I have a question for you, it may sound a little strange but it’s something I have to know._

_Would you still love me if I was a woman?_

_Please write your answer on the page and leave the letter on the keyboard when you go._

_Doctor_

_XX_

Alyssa stared at the page “would you still love me if I love me if I was a woman?” she murmured. That was a rather strange question for the Doctor to be asking her. He _had_ shown her his past regenerations, all of whom were male but all looked differently. Could she love him if he turned into a woman? She had loved a girl but that was Ellie and it was only in a best friend/sisterly way. Alyssa sighed, it was a hard question to answer. On one hand, no she couldn’t love him if he became a woman as she wasn’t gay herself. On the other hand, if she could accept and love him for the two hearted, 903 year old alien that he is, then it shouldn’t matter if he changed into a woman.

 _Just be honest Ali_ she thought. She got a pen from the pot beside the computer and wrote her answer. Once she’d done that, she moved onto filling out the forms for the painting that she’d repaired. It didn’t take long to do those, roughly ten minutes. After the forms where completed, Alyssa dropped a brief email to Jenna to let her know that she’d brought back the painting and filled out the corresponding forms.

Alyssa was just heading to the door when all of a sudden there was a loud noise behind her which of course made her jump. She spun around and stared at the person who was standing there. It was the floppy haired Doctor she’d briefly met before, when he burst into her room several months ago. He looked a bit different from last time as he now had a red fez on his head. “Sorry for just dropping in like this. I hope I didn’t startle you”, he said apologetically.

“Oh you did, just a little”, Alyssa informed him feeling her heart start to get back to its normal rhythm after hearing that noise which signalled the arrival of the Doctor, whichever number he was.

“Sorry. Before you go asking me questions, I can’t really say anything and in all honesty I don’t really have time” the Doctor said “I came here to ask you for a favour”.

“What kind of favour?” Alyssa asked.

The Doctor pulled out a pamphlet for the British Museum and a yellow sticky note “I need you to write something on both of these”, he replied handing them to her.

Alyssa went to the desk and picked a black pen “no, it needs to be a red pen”. The red haired woman put the black pen back and selected a red pen.

“What do you want me to write?” Alyssa asked. The Doctor told her what to write _‘Come along Pond_ ’ on the back of the pamphlet and Alyssa did so. On the post-it she wrote _‘Stick around Pond’_. “Is there anything else you want me to write?”

“No. That’s it”, the Doctor replied removing the fez and sticking it on Alyssa’s head “thanks Ali. I’ll see you later”, he added giving her a wink. He then vanished in a flash of light taking the pamphlet and post-it note with him.

He appeared again a mere second later “actually I’m gonna take this back”, he said taking the fez and plonking it back on his head “and you were right by the way, fezzes are cool”.

“Please tell me there’s an ‘I told you so moment’”, Alyssa said rather hoping that there would be.

“Hasn’t happened yet but it’s very likely”, the Doctor said.

“I’m looking forward to it”, Alyssa said with a smile pleased that a future Doctor agreed with her opinion on the fez. The Doctor returned the smile and vanished again.

Alyssa hadn’t managed to take one step towards the door when the Time Lord appeared again. This time he did something that took her by surprise, he kissed her on the cheek, his hand settling on her stomach “I love you”, he said softly looking into her green eyes as he spoke. The Doctor stepped back and vanished for the third time after touching something on his wrist. Alyssa touched the cheek he kissed and a small smile crept onto her face.

The way he said ‘I love you’ made her seriously consider taking Ten off the ban as she wanted to go back to the TARDIS and give him a proper kiss and tell him how much she loved him. Alyssa stayed there a couple of minutes just in case the future Doctor came back. When he didn’t come back, she left the room making sure that it was secure.

Not long after she left, a blonde haired woman stepped out of the supply cupboard. She walked over to the desk with the computer on it and picked up the blue envelope. She took out the letter and unfolded it. A smile appeared on her face as she read Alyssa’s words on the bottom of the page. 


	26. The Sontaran Stratagem

The moment Alyssa got back to her house, she dumped her bag in her room and grabbed some clean clothes so she could freshen up. However, when she got another dizzy spell which made her stomach lurch this time, she ran into the bathroom and threw up her lunch. “Honey? Are you alright?” Sarah asked, hurrying upstairs after hearing her daughter be sick.

“I dunno”, Alyssa mumbled sitting on the floor down by the toilet, not risking moving in case she threw up again “I’ve been having dizzy spells lately”, she admitted as her mother checked her forehead for a temperature.

“I realise that this might be an uncomfortable question but I have to ask, have you and the Doctor have had sex?” Sarah asked and Alyssa’s face turned red.

“Yes”, she confessed, looking embarrassed to admit it to her mother.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of”, Sarah assured her “I know that you’re not a child anymore. Are you being safe at least?”

“Um…not really”, Alyssa admitted. She was ashamed to say that it wasn’t ever really on their minds whenever they slept together. “Wait…do you think that I’m…?” she touched her stomach “oh my….”

“I can get you some tests so we can be sure”, Sarah offered.

Alyssa shook her head “no, I can get the TARDIS to run a scan to check”, she said “not sure if a human pregnancy test will be able to confirm it or not since the Doctor is…you know…not human”. Sarah opened her mouth to say something when they both heard a very familiar noise. Alyssa hauled herself up, her mother steadying her when she wobbled. “Thanks. Better freshen up before I go meet him”, she said.

“I’ll keep him occupied while you do”, Sarah told her. Alyssa watched her go before she brushed her teeth very thoroughly to make sure that she got rid of that horrible taste in her mouth. She then ran her hands through her hair to smooth it down so it didn’t look so frazzled. The young woman looked at her reflection in the mirror and nodded. Yes, she looked better. The red head took a deep breath and left the room.

The Doctor brightened when his girl appeared in the doorway of the living room. He was tempted to hug and maybe even kiss her…though that last one she’d probably stop given the ‘ban’ he was on. “Hey, love”, he greeted. 

“Hey”, Alyssa greeted back

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, fine”, the red head quickly answered. The Doctor frowned at her response. She didn’t look fine, in fact she seemed to be nervous about something. “Are we going to be heading off soon?” she questioned.

“If that’s what you want”, the Doctor replied.

“Yes. Yes it is”, Alyssa said hastily, she was eager to have the TARDIS scan her to see if her mother was right about her being pregnant. She took his hand and led him out of the room.

“It was nice to see you again Sarah!” the Doctor called back to the woman.

“Likewise!” she shouted back. When they got the blue box, the Time Lord tugged his hand out of hers.

“Alright, we’re alone. Now do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” the Doctor asked her.

“I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather lately and my mother thinks that I might be…um…” Alyssa twisted several strands of red hair around her fingers, her heart hammering away “and I just wanted to get the TARDIS to check before I told you in case my mother was wrong…” the Doctor cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

“Sorry. I know I’m on the ban”, he said apologetically.

“Actually as of this morning, I took you off it”, Alyssa informed him.

The Doctor smiled “great!” he said, happily and kissed her again “and if you want the TARDIS to check you out first before you tell me anything, that’s fine”. 

“Thank you”, Alyssa said, glad that he wasn’t upset that she didn’t want to share straight away. The pair of them went into the TARDIS where Donna was waiting.

“Hey Ali!” she said, happily.

“Hey, Donna. I’ll catch up with you later, there’s something I need to do first”, Alyssa said quickly walking past her.

“Oh…ok”, Donna said “is she alright?” she asked, turning to the Doctor.

“I don’t know”, the Time Lord admitted “she seemed nervous about something, something she didn’t want to tell me yet”.

“Hope its nothing bad”, Donna said, worried for her friend. The scanner flickered to life, gaining their attention.

“Guess I’m about to find out”, the Doctor said “be back in a minute”. The ginger watched him leave, biting her bottom lip worriedly. She really, really hoped it wasn’t anything bad.

The Time Lord strolled into the med bay to find Alyssa standing in the middle of the room, staring at the tablet in her hands. “She was right”, the red head breathed holding it out for him to see. The Doctor took it from her and glanced at the screen, freezing at the result. His girlfriend was pregnant! Alyssa watched him warily, not sure how he was going to react to her carrying his baby.

“This…this is fantastic!” the Time Lord declared, ecstatic. He dropped the tablet onto the floor before wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. The Doctor set her down and gave her a loving kiss “I love you”, he stated.

“I love you too”, Alyssa said, very relieved that he was happy about it. She didn’t know what she was so worried about. The Doctor knelt down and kissed her flat stomach.

“Daddy loves you”, he said quietly earning him a smile from Alyssa “I cannot wait to teach you the wonders of the universe”. He carefully hugged her middle as it was now carrying something incredibly precious to him. “You’re going to be a brilliant mum”, he said.

“And you’ll be a fantastic dad”, Alyssa countered, running her fingers through his hair. Dad _…_ the Doctor smiled. He liked the sound of that. Yes, he’d been a father before though he never felt the same joy as he does right at this moment. Probably because his previous family was created through an arranged marriage but this baby…he or she was the product of his and Alyssa’s love for each other.

By the time they got back to the console room, Donna was pacing back and forth. When she saw the pair, she stopped and walked over to them. “Well?” she asked.

“It’s nothing bad”, the Doctor assured her and Donna relaxed “actually, it’s _very_ good”. He put an arm around Alyssa’s waist, placing his hand purposefully on her stomach. The ginger’s eyes widened at the movement and she squealed in excitement. 

“OH MY GOD!” she shrieked making them wince at the volume “he mated with you Ali!” Donna laughed “I’m so happy for you both!” she hugged them pair tightly “please tell me I’m gonna be an auntie”.

Alyssa and the Doctor exchanged looks “I don’t see why you can’t be an aunt”, the red head agreed.

“Yay!” Donna said and hugged Alyssa again.

“Please don’t call our private life ‘mating’”, the Doctor muttered which both females heard.

“How would you feel about learning to pilot the TARDIS?” Alyssa suddenly offered.

“Really?” Donna asked, surprised while the Doctor was a bit unsure on that.

“Why not? Three people are better than two”, Alyssa replied.

“Ali, love I’m not sure that’s such a good idea”, the Doctor spoke up. It was one thing for him and Alyssa to pilot the ship, it was another to try and teach someone else. Especially when all it’ll take is pressing the wrong button accidently and someone…namely his girlfriend getting hurt. His hearts seized up at the thought of her so much as getting a scratch now that she was carrying his child.

“Oh, it’ll be fine”, Alyssa assured him “so, the Doctor and I will take the TARDIS into the Vortex and then you can take over”. She glanced at the Time Lord and he sighed.

“Alright, fine”, he reluctantly agreed. He supposed if he helped at least he could prevent anything from going wrong.

Donna clung onto the console watching the Doctor and Alyssa pilot the TARDIS into the vortex. “Ok, now it’s your turn”, the red head said. Donna moved over to where she was standing and her lesson began.

“I can’t believe I'm doing this!” Donna exclaimed happily as the piloted the TARDIS with Alyssa correcting her every so often while the Doctor watched on. He had started out being the one to show Donna how to pilot the TARDIS but when he used the mallet on the console, making the ship unhappy with him, Alyssa took over.

“Careful! You’re getting a bit too close to the 1980s”, the Doctor warned noticing that on the scanner. He quickly took over temporarily to steer them safely away.

“Ok, that was a close one”, Alyssa remarked “now…” she” broke off when they heard a phone ring. It was coming from her bag. She went over to where it was secured on the captain’s chair and dug through it. Alyssa smiled seeing the caller ID.

 _“Hey Ali”_ , Martha said when she answered.

“Hey. I know it’s been a while since we last spoke”, Alyssa said making her way back to the console.

_“You’ve been busy having adventures, I understand. Anyway there was a reason a called. I’m bringing you and the Doctor back to Earth”._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha smiled when she saw the TARDIS appear precisely 5 minutes after Alyssa hung up. The exact amount of time that Alyssa said they would be there. The Doctor stuck his head out the door looked one way and then the other, smiling when he saw his former companion. “Martha Jones”, the Time Lord greeted.

“Doctor” the two of them hug as Alyssa stepped out of the TARDIS. Martha’s smiled grew when she spotted the red head after moving away from the Doctor. The two women hugged.

“There’s something different about you”, Martha remarked, stepping back and taking in the woman.

“Well, there is something different”, Alyssa admitted “I’m pregnant”.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” Martha said happily and hugged her again “congratulations to you both”.

“Thanks Martha”, the Doctor said “fancy becoming an auntie?”

Martha clapped a hand over her mouth in surprised “are you serious?” she asked “yes, of course I would! Are you going to ask Steve and Jack to be uncles?” she questioned. Alyssa was about to respond when Donna stepped out of the TARDIS. “Right. Should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me, then Doctor”, Martha remarked when she noticed her.

“No one could ever replace you Martha Jones you’re one of a kind”, Alyssa said “Just like Donna Noble, the amazing super-temp”. Old and new companions shake hands politely.

“I’ve all about you. The Doctor doesn’t really mention you but Ali, talks about you all the time”, Donna said.

“Don’t worry it was all good things”, Alyssa assured her.

“Absolutely”, Donna agreed “Who's the lucky man?” she asked spotting the ring on Martha’s finger.

“You’re engaged? Who to?” Alyssa asked.

“Tom Milligan”, Martha replied.

“Isn’t that the name of the guy…?” Alyssa asked remembering Martha telling her about this man she met during the year-that-never-was.

“The same one”, Martha confirmed “He's in paediatrics. Working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places. Tell me about it”.

“Is he skinny?” Donna asked.

“No, he's sort of…strong”, Martha replied.

“He is too skinny for words” Donna gestured to the Doctor “You give him a hug, you get a paper cut”.

“Doesn’t bother me. I love him just the way he is”, Alyssa said stepping to the Doctor’s side and putting an arm around his waist.

“I love you just the way you are too”, the Doctor said dropping a kiss onto the top of her head and hugging her back. A small smile crept onto Martha’s face at the display of affection. Having been there at the very beginning of their relationship, which in all honesty probably wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for herself and Alyssa’s friend Steve, it was nice to see that it was still going strong and will be even stronger now that there was a baby on the way. Martha was going to say something when she got a call over her walkie talkie.

_“Doctor Jones, report to base, please. Over”_

“This is Doctor Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go”, Martha said into the walkie talkie. The four follow Martha back down the alley where some sort of military operation was going on at a warehouse up ahead.

“What are you searching for?” the Doctor asked Martha as they watched the proceedings.

“Illegal aliens”, Martha answered. 

_This is a UNIT operation. All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately_ a voice called over the tannoy.

“B section mobilised. E section, F section, on my command”, Martha instructed into the walkie talkie before running off to join a group of soldiers.

“That’s not the Martha I know”, Alyssa murmured watching soldiers hold their guns on blue suited workers. _The year-that-never-was must’ve really affected her_ she thought. While the Doctor and herself where held on the Valiant, Martha was on her own wandering warzone that Earth had become when the Toclafane had been unleashed. Alyssa couldn’t imagine what she went through, what she saw. She really hoped that the Martha she knew, the Martha she became good friends with, wasn’t completely gone, replaced by this new Soldier Martha.

“Is that what you did to her? Turned her into a soldier?” Donna asked. The Doctor didn’t say anything, just watched what was happening in front of them very uneasy. This was the kind of situation he didn’t want to have his now pregnant girlfriend in. Hopefully it was going to resolved quickly so he could take Alyssa out of there as soon as possible.

“I guess congratulations are in order Doctor Jones”, Alyssa said when the woman came back to join them.

“Thank you”, Martha said “UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field. Here we go” the four of them started walking “We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you”.

“Wish I could say the same”, the Doctor said taking hold of Alyssa’s hand and making sure she was close to him as he didn’t feel at all that comfortable having her around with all these soldiers and guns. Alyssa squeezed his hand as she could feel his discomfort he was. They stepped inside the rear of a large truck that seemed to have been transformed into some kind of office.

“Operation Blue Sky complete, sir” Martha said walking towards a man in a uniform. “Thanks for letting me take the lead. And, this is the Doctor and Ali. Doctor, Ali, Colonel Mace”.

“Sir! Ma’am” Colonel Mace saluted them both. Alyssa was surprised she got a salute considering she didn’t think she’d be that important enough to get one, unlike the Doctor.

“Oh, don't salute”, the Doctor said annoyed.

“But it's an honour, sir. I've read all the files on you two”, Colonel Mace said.

“Wait, there’s a file on me? Why?” Alyssa asked, confused about that.

“You’re the Doctor’s companion and you have psychic abilities”, Colonel Mace stated.

“Well, I’d like you to destroy that file straight away”, the Doctor ordered. There was no way he wanted UNIT to have any sort of record about Alyssa, especially about her gifts. “Actually, I would like to have to file given to me”, the Doctor corrected. That way he could make sure it was properly gotten rid of.

“I’ll make sure you get it later”, Martha promised.

“And ensure there’s no copies”, the Doctor added.

“You got it”, Martha said. She understood why he didn’t want UNIT to have a record in case they ever wanted to exploit her for her powers, not that the Doctor would allow that.

“Good” the Time Lord sighed “UNIT used to be a bit more homespun back in the 70’s…or was it the 80’s”.

“Times have changed, sir”, Colonel Mace informed him.

“Yeah, that's enough of the sir”, the Doctor said. He wasn’t big on people calling him ‘sir’ or saluting. He didn’t really like people saluting him. “But you best keep calling Ali ma’am I won…”

“No you don’t Colonel Mace”, Alyssa cut in “Alyssa or Ali is perfectly fine”.

“Come on, though, Doctor. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Home World Security”, Martha explained.

“A modern UNIT for the modern world”, Colonel Mace added.

“What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers, in the streets, in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there”, Donna remarked “Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute”.

Colonel Mace looked at the Doctor and Alyssa who nodded. The uniformed man saluted Donna who look rather pleased. “Ma'am”

“Thank you”, Donna said, pleased.

“Tell me, what's going on in that factory?” the Doctor asked Colonel Mace.

“Yesterday, 52 people died in identical circumstances, right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5 am in the UK, 6 am in France, 8 am in Moscow, 1 pm in China”, Colonel Mace explained.

“Meaning they died simultaneously”, Alyssa stated.

Colonel Mace nodded “Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment, worldwide”, he said.

“How did they die?” the Doctor asked.

“They were all inside their cars”, Colonel Mace replied.

“They were poisoned”, Martha added “I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately”.

“What have the cars got in common?” the Doctor asked.

“Completely different makes. They're all fitted with ATMOS, and that is the ATMOS factory”, Martha answered.

“What's ATMOS?” the Doctor questioned.

“Oh, come on. Even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS”, Donna said.

 _I don’t. Neither does my mother_ Alyssa thought recalling that day she stopped by her house, pre meeting Donna, and Tasha was there trying to convince Sarah to get ATMOS. In the middle of her pitch, Alyssa had got this bad feeling which she put it down to this new-fangled device. As such she flat out refused to put one in her car. And of course Sarah did the same as she trusted her daughter’s judgment. If really ATMOS was the reason behind those 52 deaths then it was a very good thing that neither of them decided to have ATMOS installed.

Martha led the Doctor, Donna and Alyssa down the catwalk stationed over the factory floor all the while explaining what ATMOS was “Stands for Atmospheric Omission System. Fit ATMOS in your car, it reduces CO2 emissions to zero”.

“Zero?!” The Doctor asked very surprised “No carbon, none at all?”

“And you get sat-nav and twenty quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain”, Donna put in.

Colonel Mace stopped on the catwalk and looked down at the factory floor where the soldiers were still rounding up the workers “And this is where they make it, Doctor. Shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth”

“And you think ATMOS is alien”, the Doctor stated.

“It's our job to investigate that possibility”, Colonel Mace said “Doctor?”

Colonel Mace led the way through the warehouse and into a slightly smaller room where the ATMOS devices where set up “And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car”

“This may be a silly thing to ask but did you check ATMOS before it went on sale, to make sure it was safe?” Alyssa asked.

“We did”, Martha told her “We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert”.

“Really. Who’d you get?” the Doctor asked. Martha doesn’t answer him, just looks at him meaningfully so does Donna and Colonel Mace. “Oh, right! Me!” the Doctor said realising they meant _him_ “yes. Good”.

Alyssa shook her head fondly. Although she loved him, he was a bit oblivious at times. Martha and Colonel Mace left the trio to it while they checked on how things were going on in the factory. 

“Okay. So why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?” Donna asked.

“A very good question”, the Doctor said looking over the ATMOS device.

“Maybe they want to help. Get rid of pollution and stuff”, the Ginger woman suggested.

“I don’t think so Donna”, Alyssa said staring at the device “I don’t think they want to help, quite the opposite”.

“You think they want to harm the planet? Using our cars?” Donna asked sarcastically.

“It would be possible”, the Doctor agreed “there are 800 million cars on planet Earth. Fit each one with ATMOS and you have 800 million weapons”.

A little while later…

Alyssa stood by the Doctor as he examined ATMOS’s components. “Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter. Which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level”, the Time Lord told them.

“We know all that, but what's its origin? Is it alien?” Colonel Mace asked.

“No. Decades ahead of its time”, the Doctor replied. He eyed Colonel Mace, more specifically his gun. It was in close proximity to Alyssa and their unborn child which he didn’t like at ALL. “Look, do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?” he requested. The man moved a back a little “bit more than that”, the Doctor said.

Colonel Mace complied before asking “Have I done something wrong?”

“You're carrying a gun. My girlfriend is in the room. I don’t like people with guns hanging around her, all right?”

“If you insist”, the man said and then leaves, rather offended by what Doctor said.

“Tetchy”, Martha commented although she could understand why the Time Lord was being protective, Alyssa was his girlfriend AND she was pregnant.

“Well, it's true”, the Doctor said “and you seem quite at home, here”, he added.

“If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you”, Martha shot back.

“Oh right, so it's my fault”, the Doctor argued.

“Well, you got me the job”, Martha pointed out “Besides, look at me. Am I carrying a gun?”

The Doctor looked her over and saw that she wasn’t carrying one which made him relax slightly “Suppose not”, he conceded. 

“It’s all right for you two. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind”, Martha said “So I've got to work from the inside, and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better”.

“That’s more the Martha I know”, Alyssa said with a smile glad that her friend hadn’t completely changed.

“I learned from the best”, Martha said. 

“Well…” the Doctor began.

“Thanks Ali”, Martha said putting an arm around the red head.

“Hey!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Ok, you had a little influence on me”, Martha admitted.

“Like how to ramble at hundred miles per hour?” Alyssa offered.

“Yep”, Martha agreed.

“I thought you loved it when I ramble”, the Doctor said.

“I do love it”, Alyssa assured him “it’s one of the things I love about you”.

“What else do you love about me?” the Doctor asked.

“Plenty of things”, Alyssa replied. She took his hands “I love your hands, they just seem to fit so well with mine. I love your arms, they make me feel safe whenever you hold me” Alyssa let go of one of his hands to place her hand on his cheek “I love your eyes, they’re warm. Sometimes they’re full of love and it makes me feel like I’m the luckiest woman in the universe. Because I know that love is for me” she smiled softly “I love your lips. Whenever you kiss me it feels like everything just falls away. The whole world disappears leaving only the two of us”.

“That’s exactly how I feel”, the Doctor agreed before he kissed her. Martha looked away from the rather intimate moment happening in front of her. They were still going when Donna walked in carrying a folder. She waited for about a minute before announcing her presence to the oblivious couple “oi love birds”, she said and the pair broke apart “All your storm troopers and your sonics” Donna continued ignoring the slightly flushed faces of both the Doctor and Alyssa “You're rubbish. Should've come with me”.

“Why, where have you been?” the Doctor asked.

“Personnel”, Donna replied “That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the paperwork. Because I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way round an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file”.

“Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?” Alyssa asked.

Donna held the file up “Sick days. There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill”

“That can't be right”, Colonel Mace said frowning.

“You've been checking out the building. Should've been checking out the workforce”, Donna told him.

“I can see why They likes you”, Martha told Donna.

“Mmm hmm”, Donna hummed in agreement.

“You are good”, Martha said.

“Super temp!” Donna said.

“Told you”, Alyssa said happy that Donna finally saw that too.

“Doctor Jones, set up a medical post. Start examining the workers”, Colonel Mace ordered Martha who nodded “I'll get them sent through”.

“Come on, Donna. Give me a hand”. She and Donna left the room.

Colonel Mace also left, rather quickly leaving Alyssa and the Doctor to hurry after him. “So this, this ATMOS thing. Where'd it come from?” the Doctor asked having caught up with the man.

“Luke Rattigan himself”, Colonel Mace replied.

“And he is?” Alyssa asked.

In answer to her question, Mace took them back to the mobile office and showed them Luke’s file “Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was twelve years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school, educating students handpicked from all over the world”, the man explained.

“A hothouse for geniuses”, the Doctor commented.

“You’d fit right in then”, Alyssa said “My clever spaceman”.

“So would you. My brilliant Ali”, the Doctor countered earning a blush from the red head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You are not coming with us. I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him”, the Doctor as they walked through the factory.

“It's 10 miles outside London. How are you going to get there?” Colonel Mace asked.

“Well then, get me a jeep”, the Doctor said.

“According to the records you travel by TARDIS”, Colonel Mace said.

“Yeah, but if there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it's best to keep a super-duper time machine away from the front lines”, the Doctor said.

“I see. Then you do have weapons, but you choose to keep them hidden”, Colonel Mace said.

“Sexy is _not_ a weapon”, Alyssa said coming to the defence of the box “nor will she ever be. And if you want to try and make her a weapon, you’ll have to go through me first”. She gave the man a glare, showing him that she meant it.

“Ok, the TARDIS stays put”, Colonel Mace said. He felt guilty for calling the box a weapon especially when Alyssa had gotten offended him calling it as such. “Jenkins?”

“Sir”, Jenkins said coming over.

“You will accompany the Doctor and Alyssa, take orders from them”. Jenkins nodded and left to go find transport.

“Yeah, I don't do orders”, the Doctor said.

“Me neither”, Alyssa agreed.

“Any sign of trouble, get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir, ma’am”, Colonel Mace told them.

“I said no salutes”, the Doctor said after Mace did just that.

“Now you're giving orders”, the Colonel said smirking.

“That was a bit cheeky”, Alyssa remarked after the man left.

“Yep”, the Doctor agreed.

A moment later Donna appeared “Oh, just in time! Come on! Come on, we're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses, what more could you ask?” the Doctor said.

“I'm not coming with you. I've been thinking. I'm sorry. I'm going home”, Donna said.

“Really?” the Doctor asked slightly disappointed.

“I've got to”, Donna told him.

“Oh, if that's what you want. I mean, it's a bit soon”, the Doctor said “I had so many places I had wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko…Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble, it's been brilliant”. 

“Penny in the air”, Alyssa muttered seeing the growing smile on Donna’s face as the Doctor rambled. She knew Donna wasn’t going home for good.

“…you've, you've saved my life in so many ways. You're…” it then just hit the Doctor what she meant “you're just popping home for a visit, that's what you mean”.

“And the penny drops”, Alyssa cheered.

“You dumbo”, Donna said shaking her head.

“And then you're coming back”, the Doctor said.

“Know what you are? A great big outer space dunce” Donna turned to Alyssa “maybe that could be his new nickname”, she suggested.

“Mmm….I think I’ll just stick to Spaceman”, Alyssa said.

“Ready when you are!” Jenkins called as he pulled up with a jeep. The three of them get into the vehicle. It was long before they dropped off Donna at a road junction before heading off to Rattigan Academy.

\------------------------

“UNIT's been watching Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth: exercise at dawn and classes and special diets”, Ross Jenkins explained as he drove.

_Turn left_

“Ross, one question. If UNIT think that ATMOS is dodgy…” the Doctor began.

_Go straight on_

“How come we've got it in the jeeps?” Ross asked “Yeah, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them till we can prove there's something wrong”.

_Turn right_

“Drives me around the bend”, Ross told them.

“Nice one”, Alyssa remarked as Ross turned the corner just as he said those words.

“Timed that perfectly!” Ross said.

“Yeah! Yeah, you did”, the Doctor agreed.

_This is you final destination_

Alyssa didn’t bother waiting for the jeep to come to a complete stop before she got out. She was just pretty eager to get some distance between herself and the vehicle containing ATMOS.

“Is it PE?” the Doctor asked as he, Ross and Alyssa approaching a young man who was watching a group of people jog past “I wouldn't mind a kick around, I've got me daps on”.

“I suppose you're the Doctor?” the young man, Luke Rattigan asked.

“Hello!” the Doctor said cheerfully. 

“Your commanding officer phoned ahead”, Luke said.

“Ah, but I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you?” the Doctor asked. Luke stared darkly at him “Oh, this is Ross and Alyssa. Say hello, you two”.

“Hi”, Alyssa greeted.

“Good afternoon, sir”, Ross said.

The Doctor took Alyssa’s hand rushes off to the entrance. “Let's have a look, then. I can smell genius...in a good way”, he said happily.

Luke rolls his eyes behind the Doctor’s back as he followed the couple into a room full of students performing experiments. “Oh, now! That's clever, look!” he put on his glasses and peered at a device “Single molecule fabric, how thin is that?! You could pack a tent in a thimble. Ooo! Gravity simulators” the Doctor started rushing around in excitement, taking Alyssa with him to show her all the amazing things “Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel constructs! This is brilliant!” Alyssa giggled at his enthusiasm which was coming off him in waves. It was kinda making her feel like a child at Christmas. “Do you know, with equipment like this you could…ooo, I don't know, move to another planet or something?”

“If only that was possible”, Luke said.

“If only that _were_ possible”, Alyssa corrected him “Conditional clause”.

“I think you'd better come with me”, Luke said walking off. The Doctor, Alyssa and Ross followed him into a large room where a strange device sat in the far end of the room. “You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that”, Luke remarked.

“He called you a grunt!” the Doctor said to Ross “Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice! We like Ross”.

“Yes we do”, Alyssa agreed.

“Look at this place…” the Doctor wandered off.

“What exactly do you want?” Luke asked exasperated.

“I was just thinking. What a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world…”

“Takes a man with vision”, Luke said.

“A blinkered vision more like”, Alyssa said “Because ATMOS means more people driving. More cars, more petrol. End result, the oil's going to run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse”.

Luke took no time at all to point out her mistake “Yeah. Well, you see, that's a tautology. You can't say ‘ATMOS system’ because it stands for ‘Atmospheric Emissions System’. So you're just saying Atmospheric Emissions System system. Do you see, little miss Conditional Clause?”

“It's been a long time since anyone said no to you, isn't it?” the Doctor asked coming to Alyssa’s defence.

“I'm still right, though”, Luke insisted.

“Not easy, is it, being clever. You look at the world and you connect things, random things, and think, why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow”, the Doctor said coming to stand by Alyssa’s side.

“Yeah”, Luke agreed as the Doctor was spot on.

“And you're all on your own”, the Doctor continued.

“I know”, Luke said.

“But not with this” the Doctor pulled out the ATMOS device from his pocket noting the way Alyssa moved away eyeing the device in his hand warily “Because there's no way you invented this thing single handed. I mean, it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages” he chucked the device to Ross, who just about catches it “No, no, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in the middle of someone's front room” he points at the device on the other side of the room “Albeit it's a very big front room”.

“Why, what is it?” Ross asked.

“Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things. They just say, oh, it's a thing”, the Doctor said.

“Leave it alone!” Luke ordered. 

The Doctor just ignored him and walked over to the device “Me, I make these connections” he stepped inside “And this, to me, looks like a teleport pod” he pushes a button and before the eyes of everyone, he vanished.

“Where did he go?” Alyssa asked Luke sensing his worry the second the Doctor had gone.

“I…”

“Where did he go?” she repeated. Before Luke could say anything the Doctor appeared running out of the teleport pod. He grabbed Alyssa’s hand needing to get her to safety.

“Ross, get out!” the Doctor shouted “Luke, you've got to come with me”.

“Uh Doctor?” Alyssa said seeing a short figure in blue armor appear in the teleport. The Doctor turned and quickly flashed his sonic at the teleport pod, disabling it.

“Sontaran!” the Doctor blurted out wanting to distract the alien from attacking them. He knew that Ross would try to stop it with his gun, but of course that would be ineffective. Then Alyssa would try with her powers and that was something he didn’t want her to do, knowing how much it hurt her every time she used them. “That's your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, hey? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?”

“I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce”, Ross said raising his gun and pointing it at the Sontaran.

“Well that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right? Copper excitation stopping the bullets”, the Doctor said.

“How do you know so much?” the Sontaran asked.

“Well…”

“Who is he?” the Sontaran asked Luke. _They’re in it together_ Alyssa thought taking note of the interaction.

“He didn't give his name”, Luke replied.

“But this isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding? Using teenagers, stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity. Shame on you”, the Doctor said mockingly leaning against a desk.

“You dishonour me, sir”, the Sontaran said.

“Yeah? Then show yourself”, The Doctor challenged.

“I will look into my enemy's eyes!” the Sontaran said. Ross and Alyssa’s widened as the alien took off its helmet revealing its potato like head.

“Oh, my God…” Ross breathed gaping at the alien.

“And your name?” the Doctor asked.

“General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated”, the Sontaran answered.

Alyssa raised an eye brow “bit of a mouthful”, she commented.

“Oh, that's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not Quite So Undefeated Anymore But Never Mind?” the Doctor said getting a laugh from Alyssa.

“He's like a potato. A baked potato. A talking baked potato”, Ross said staring at Staal.

“Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him” the Doctor said moving over to a chair where a racket and ball sat, picking them up “The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness”.

“Sontarans have no weakness!” Staal said.

“No, it's a good weakness”, the Doctor insisted.

“Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him”, Luke said.

“No, but the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck. That's their weak spot. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle”, the Doctor explained.

“They can never turn their backs”, Alyssa added now realising why he picked up the racquet and ball.

“We stare into the face of death”, Staal said proudly.

“Yeah? Well, stare at this!” the Doctor throws the ball up into the air and hits it with the racquet. The ball flies past Staal, hits the back of the teleport pod and bounces back smacking the Sontaran’s probic vent. The Doctor then drops the racquet, grabs Alyssa’s hand and they race out of there, Ross quickly following after them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Greyhound 40 to Trap 1. Repeat, can you hear me? Over”, the Doctor said into the radio but he got no response.

“Why's it not working?” Ross asked.

“It must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS”, the Doctor said.

_Turn left_

“Try going right”, the Doctor suggested.

“It said left”, Ross said.

“I know. So go right”, the Doctor said. Ross tried to do so but he couldn’t.

“I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop”, Ross said.

“The doors are locked!” Alyssa exclaimed as she tried hers.

“Ah, it's deadlocked. I can't stop it!” the Doctor said after trying to use the sonic on the ATMOS.

_Turn left_

The jeep jolts and swerves to the left. “The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car!” he added.

“We're headed for the river!” Ross shouted seeing where they were going.

“What do we do?” Alyssa asked worriedly.

“ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?” the Doctor asked.

_Confirmed_

“Anything I say, you'll ignore it?” he questioned.

_Confirmed_

“Then drive into the river! I order you to drive into the river! Do it. Drive into the river!” the Doctor ordered.

The jeep skidded to a stop several inches from the water’s edge. The trio get out of the jeep and start running for their lives.

_Turn right…left...right…left…_

“Get down!” the Doctor shouted pulling Alyssa to the ground, covered her body with his and braced himself for the inevitable explosion.

_Left, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, right_

The sat-nav emits a small bang that sets off a shower of sparks. The Doctor looked up, disappointed “Oh, was that it?” he asked.

“I’m just glad there wasn’t a massive explosion”, Alyssa said making him look down at her.

“You know, this is a very familiar postion we’re in”, the Doctor said making Alyssa blush.

“There’s a time and place. And that’s not now”, she told him.

“Later?” the Doctor asked rather hopeful.

“Absolutely”, Alyssa said. The Doctor beamed and kissed her soundly.

\-----------------

The Doctor examined the Nobles’ car, bending down to check the ATMOS attached underneath. He Alyssa and Ross headed straight for the Nobles house after narrowly escaping being driven into the river. Well not straight away, the couple had gotten carried away kissing each other. If it hadn’t been for Ross getting their attention and reminding them of the current danger, they would’ve forgotten all about it.

“I'll requisition us a vehicle”, Ross told the Doctor who was now examining under the hood of the car.

“Anything without ATMOS. And don't point your gun at people!” Ross gave a small salute and ran off.

“Considering you don’t like giving orders, you’ve given a few today”, Alyssa said from where she stood at a relatively safe distance from the car. The Doctor looked up from where he was working, noting how far she was from the vehicle.

“I don’t like giving orders _most_ of the time”, he amended. He understood why she didn’t want to be anywhere near the car as the last one fitted the ATMOS tried to kill them. To be honest he preferred her to be as far from the vehicle as she was currently standing.

“Is it them?” a familiar voice called. Alyssa looked over to see Donna’s grandfather come out of the house.

“It’s you”, she said recognising him from last Christmas.

“And its you”, Donna’s grandfather said happily seeing Alyssa “Alyssa Palmer, right?”

“Yep that’s me”, Alyssa confirmed.

“You two have met before?” Donna asked coming over after trying to call Martha and having no luck.

“Yeah, Christmas Eve. This young lady here and the Doctor disappeared right in front of me”, Wilf explained.

“And you never said?!” Donna exclaimed.

“Well, you never said”, Wilf countered “Wilf, ma’am. Wilfred Mott”

“Pleasure to meet you properly Wilf”, Alyssa said shaking his hand.

“Is the Doctor here?” Wilf asked.

“Yep”, Alyssa replied gesturing to the car. Wilf went over and the two males had a brief talk where Wilf introduced himself again.

“Donna, anything?” the Doctor asked coming over with Wilf.

“She's not answering. What is it, Sontorans?” Donna said with the phone to her ear.

“Sontarans”, Alyssa corrected a little worried that her friend wasn’t answering the phone.

“But there's got to be more to it. They can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough”, the Doctor “Is anyone answering?”

“Hold on”, Donna said as she heard the line click.

“Don't tell me…Donna Noble”, Martha’s voice said coming through the phone.

“Martha!” Donna said relieved to hear her voice “Hold on, he's here” she handed the phone over to the Doctor.

“Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans”, the Doctor instructed “They’re in the file. Code Red, Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can, you got that?”

“Code Red Sontaran. Gotcha”, Martha repeated and hung up.

After talking to Martha the Doctor went back to examining the car engine “But you tried sonicing it before. You didn't find anything”, Donna pointed out.

“Yeah, but now I know it's Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for”

“The thing is, Doctor, Donna is my only grandchild. You got to promise me you're going to take care of her”, Wilf said to the Time Lord.

“Actually she takes care of me”, the Doctor admitted.

“We take care of each other”, Alyssa added putting an arm around Donna “besides us gingers/red heads have to stick together”.

“Absolutely. Gingers/red heads United”, Donna agreed.

“That would be a pretty cool club. No other hair colour allowed”, Alyssa said.

“Oi! It’s not my fault I haven’t been ginger yet”, the Doctor whined.

“He’s adorable when he does that isn’t he Donna?” Alyssa asked.

“I suppose he is”, Donna said .The women laughed at the look on his face.

“Aw come on, we were just teasing”, Alyssa said going over to the Doctor “you know I love you, right?” she kissed his cheek “my spaceman”.

The Doctor looked at her, his annoyance at them teasing was gone. He leaned in and kissed her too, on the lips “I love you too, my brilliant Ali”. The pair smiled at each other.

Suddenly shot up from the ATMOS device making them both jump. The Doctor quickly pulled her away from it “It's a temporal pocket. I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time”, he explained.

“What's it hiding?” Alyssa asked.

Donna’s mother appeared around the car “I don't know, men and their cars. Sometimes I think if I was a car….” she trailed off when she saw the Doctor and Alyssa “Oh, it's two. Ali and Doctor what was it?”

“Yeah, that's us”, the Doctor said waving at her distractedly.

“What, have you met him as well?” Wilf asked his daughter.

“Dad, it's the couple from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that they turned up it was a disaster!” Donna’s mother exclaimed.

Alyssa opened her mouth to defend them when the spikes from the ATMOS device started to let off a cloud of white gas. “Get back!” the Doctor called tugging Alyssa away from it even more. He pulled out his sonic and used it on the ATMOS device. Thankfully the sonic managed to shut off the gas, “That'll stop it”

“I told you. He's blown up the car! Who is he, anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?” Donna’s mother demanded.

“Oh, not now, Mum!” Donna complained.

“Oh, should I make an appointment?” when no one answered her, she stormed off back to the house.

“That wasn't just exhaust fumes…some sort of gas. Artificial gas”, the Doctor said.

“And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?” Wilf asked.

“But if…it's poisonous…then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth”, the Doctor replied.

At those words Wilf decided to get the car off the street “It's not safe. I'm going to get it off the street” the car doors suddenly slam shut and all the locks click into place. The car turns on and smoke begins to pour from the exhaust pipe.

“Hold on! Turn it off. Granddad, get out of there!” Donna shouted.

“I can't! It's not locked! It's them aliens again!” Wilf shouted back. Donna pulls at the car door, growing more frantic as fumes began to seep into the car.

“What's he doing? What's he done?” Sylvia, Donna’s mother exclaimed.

“They've activated it!” the Doctor said.

“There's gas inside the car! He's going to choke! Doctor!” Donna cried.

The Doctor rushed around and tries to sonic the door “It won't open!” he turned and looked at the street. Every car is spitting out poisonous fumes into the atmosphere “It's the whole world…”

**_To be continued…_ **


	27. Poison Sky

“Help me”, Wilf gasped.

“Oh stupid Ali!” she said reprimanding herself as she remembered that she had powers. She’d forgotten all about them in the panic. “Wilf duck!” she shouted at Wilf. The moment the man ducked down, she raised her hand focusing on the windscreen. 

She winced as the glass smashed. Now that they had a way to get Wilf out, the Doctor and Donna hauled him out of the car. “Thanks”, Wilf gasped.

“You’re welcome”, Alyssa said rubbing her head.

“Get inside the house. Just try and close off the doors and windows”, the Doctor instructed them.

A moment later Ross pulled up in a black taxi. The Doctor, Alyssa and Donna got in and soon they were on their way back to the warehouse.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The air is disgusting”, Donna coughed as they reached the TARDIS.

“It's not so bad for me”, the Doctor said, keeping Alyssa close to him, covering her mouth and nose with his coat.

“Good for you”, she mumbled, her voice muffled from the fabric. 

“Go on, get inside the TARDIS, both of you” the Doctor said knowing that they would be safe from the gas inside the box “Oh, I've never given you a key!” he added pulling one of from his pocket “Keep that. Go on, that's yours. Quite a big moment really”.

Donna took it “Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death”, she said sarcastically.

“Good idea”, the Doctor agreed. 

“Where are you going?” Alyssa asked him.

“To stop a war”, he replied running off. Alyssa unlocks the TARDIS and steps inside with Donna. Immediately both women took deep breaths of clean air.

“Much better”, Alyssa sighed.

“Yeah, definitely”, Donna agreed going over to the captain’s chair and sitting down.

“I guess congratulations are in order in getting your TARDIS key”, Alyssa said sitting next to her.

“Thanks”, Donna said.

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something when the TARDIS shook “Sexy what happened?” she asked.

**_We’ve been teleported._ **

“Teleported where?” Alyssa questioned.

 ** _The Sontaran ship_ **Alyssa’s eyes widened at that.

“Oh”, she said.

“Ali? What’s wrong?” Donna asked seeing her expression.

“We’re on board the Sontaran ship”, Alyssa replied.

“Are we safe in here?” Donna questioned looking at the doors.

“Don’t worry. The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through those doors”, Alyssa assured her.

“So what do we do now?” Donna asked.

“We wait”, Alyssa answered.

“That’s it?” Donna asked staring at her in disbelief.

“I’m afraid so”, Alyssa said.

“Surely you could figure something out other than waiting, you are brilliant after all”

“While that is true in some respects, I am out of my depth on this one”, Alyssa confessed. She didn’t like to just wait around either but what could she and Donna do? They were trapped on the Sontaran ship!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The women had no idea how long they were sitting there when the Doctor’s voice came through the scanner. Alyssa and Donna got up and went over to it _“This is the Doctor”_

“Doctor, we’re here. Can you hear us?” Donna asked seeing him sit there with Mace behind him.

“I don’t think he can. I think he’s broadcasting to the ship and we’re on board so…” Alyssa began.

“We’re picking it up too”, Donna finished.

“Exactly”, Alyssa agreed.

 _“Doctor, breathing your last?”_ Staal’s voice came through the screen.

 _“My God, they're like trolls”,_ Mace gaped.

_“Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks. So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?”_

_“How dare you!”_ Staal cried.

 _“Oh, that's diplomacy?”_ Colonel Mace remarked quietly.

 _“Doctor, you impugn my honour”_ , Staal said offended.

“Good thing he didn’t say belittle. The Doctor would have a field day with that”, Alyssa remarked.

“How did you know he was going to say that?” Donna asked as the Doctor repeated what Alyssa had just said almost word for word. She knew Alyssa couldn’t see the future, it wasn’t one of her psychic abilities.

“I didn’t. I just know him Donna”, Alyssa said.

_“…but poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? Or are you lot planning something else, because this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?”_

_“A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces”,_ Staal pointed out.

 _“Ah, the war's not going so well, then. Losing, are we?”_ the Doctor asked.

“What war is he talking about?” Donna asked and Alyssa shrugged. She didn’t know what the Doctor was talking about.

 _“Such a suggestion is impossible”,_ Staal scoffed.

 _“What war?”_ Colonel Mace asked.

 _“The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars, for 50,000 years”_ , the Doctor explained _“50,000 years of bloodshed, and for what?”_

 _“For victory”,_ Staal replied _“Sontar-ha!”_ he cheered.

Donna and Alyssa listened as more voices started chanting ‘Sontar-ha’.

The Doctor rolled his eyes _“Give me a break”_ , he said pulling out his sonic. The scanner screen turned static.

“What happened?” Donna asked.

“He cut the connection. Probably to shut them up”, Alyssa replied “it’s what I would do”.

A minute later the screen flickered on _“Finished?”_ the Doctor asked.

 _“You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold. We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS”,_ Staal said.

 _“Well, as prizes go, that's…brilliant”_ , the Doctor remarked.

“He’s talking about you”, Donna said.

 _“As they say in Latin, Donna nobis pacem”_ , the Doctor added.

“He knows we can see this”, Alyssa said happily. Hopefully that meant he would tell them what to do.

 _“Did you never wonder about its design? It's a phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like, if only we could communicate, you and I”_ , the Doctor continued.

Alyssa’s eyes widened and she dug in her pocket for her phone _“All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor”,_ Staal said.

 _“Big mistake though, showing it to me…”_ the Doctor began.

“He wants to phone someone. But who?” Donna asked as Alyssa pulled out her phone.

 _“Because I've got remote control”,_ the Time Lord finished.

 _“Cease transmission!”_ Staal ordered and the screen went black.

“He wants us to call him”, Alyssa stated.

“Does he even have a phone?” Donna asked.

“Yep”, Alyssa replied.

“Then please tell me you have his number”, Donna said.

Alyssa looked up from her phone “Donna do you really think I wouldn’t have my own _boyfriend’s_ number?”

“Good point”, Donna conceded.

Alyssa was about to hit the dial button on her phone, the TARDIS shook again this time both of them where knocked to the floor. “Are we being teleported again?” Donna asked.

**_No, I’m being physically moved_ **

Alyssa relayed that information to Donna. When the shaking stopped, the pair got to their feet. Alyssa rung the Doctor before anything else happened. As it connected she stuck it on speaker so Donna could hear as well “Doctor what's happened, were are you?” Donna asked when the Time Lord picked up.

“Still on Earth. But don't worry, I've got my secret weapons”, the Doctor said.

“What's that?” Donna asked.

“Us”, Alyssa replied “you do mean us right?”

 _“Yes”,_ the Doctor confirmed.

“Oh. Somehow that's not making me happy”, Donna said “Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?”

 _“Yeah, I haven't got a remote, though I really should. I need you on that ship. That's why I made them move the TARDIS”_ , the Doctor said _“I'm sorry but you've both got to go outside”._

“But there's Sonteruns out there”, Donna reminded them.

“Sontarans”, the Doctor and Alyssa corrected her.

_“But they'll all be on battle stations right now. They don't exactly walk about having coffee. I can talk you through it”_

“But what if they find us?” Donna asked worried.

“If they do, I will protect you. If I’m able to stop Miss Foster’s guards from killing us, I can stop a few potato heads”, Alyssa assured.

Donna couldn’t help but smile, slightly reassured by her words “What do you need us to do?” she asked.

 _“The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. I need you to reopen the link”,_ the Doctor said.

The two women went to the door of the TARDIS and peeked out. “There's a Sontaran out there”, Donna said.

 _“Did he see you?”_ the Doctor asked.

“No, he's got his back to us”, Donna replied. She then noticed Alyssa searching for something by the console “Ali what are you looking for?”

Alyssa produced a mallet “this”, she said standing up “I’ll be right back”. Donna watched her creep up to the Sontaran and whacked him hard on the back of the neck. The Sontaran drops to the floor, unconscious. “Back of the neck!” she cheered.

“Nice one Ali”, Donna said coming out to join her now that the Sontaran guard had been taken care of.

 _“What happened?”_ the Doctor asked.

“She just hit the Sontaran with a mallet”, Donna replied.

“That’s one potato head down. Where do we go next?” Alyssa said.

 _“You’ve got to find the external junction feed to the teleport”,_ the Doctor told them as they started to walk.

“What's it look like?” Donna asked.

 _“A circular panel on the wall. Big symbol on the front, like a, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it. Or, or, two Fs back to back”_ , the Doctor said describing it.

“Oh. Well, there's a door”, Donna said when they reached a closed door blocking their way.

 _“Should be a switch by the side”_ , the Doctor said.

Alyssa looked “yeah there is”, she confirmed.

“But its Sontaran shaped, you need three fingers”, Donna pointed out.

“Donna we have three fingers”, Alyssa reminded her holding up her hand.

“Oh, yeah”, Donna said.

Alyssa put her hand into the pattern and the door slide open “We’re through”, she reported.

 _“Oh, you two are brilliant”_ , the Doctor said.

“We know”, Donna and Alyssa said together causing them both to smile at each other.

“Right, T with a line through it”, Alyssa said.

 _“Got to go. Keep the line open”,_ the Doctor said. Donna took the phone of speaker and stuck it in her pocket. The pair continued walking the through the ship, Alyssa pulling Donna into the shadowy corner when she sensed a bunch of Sontarans coming their way.

Eventually they found the teleport link “let the Doctor know we’ve found it”, Alyssa set setting down the mallet. She kept an eye out while Donna rung the Doctor.

 _“Oh! Blimey, I'm busy”_ , the Doctor said _“Got it?”_

“Yes. Now hurry up!” Donna shouted.

 _“Take off the covering. All the blue switches inside. Flick them up like a fuse box, and that should get the teleport working”,_ the Doctor told her. Donna relayed that to Alyssa who got to work. As she finished another door slid open and Sontaran’s march in.

“Blue switches done, but they've found us”, Donna reported.

“Donna get into the teleport, now”, Alyssa said raising her hands and focusing on creating a wall to stop the Sontarans. Donna quickly ran into the teleport pod.

Once the ginger was there, Alyssa pushed the wall forwards, knocking the Sontaran’s back. She then ran into the teleport pod. A second later they disappeared in a flash of light.

They reappeared in some sort of lab. Donna ran out and attacked the Doctor with a hug “Have I ever told you how much I hate you?” she asked.

“All right, get off me”, the Doctor said wanting to make sure Alyssa was all right as well as his unborn child. He turned to his girlfriend who was rubbing her head “you used your powers again didn’t you?”

“Yep”, Alyssa replied.

“Why did you do that? You know it hurts whenever you do”, the Doctor said.

“It was either use them or let the Sontarans shoot us AND our baby. Personally I prefer the former even if the consequence is this headache”, Alyssa said.

“Once this is over, I’ll get you something for that” he turned to the teleport and sonics it, beaming the TARDIS back down to where it was before. They then stepped inside the teleport pod and the Doctor teleported them all the Rattigan Academy. Where they were greeted by Luke who was pointing a gun at them.

The Doctor strode forward and yanked the weapon out of his hands. He’d seriously had it with people and aliens pointing guns his way. And the fact that Alyssa was there…. he was not having any of it “If I see one more gun…” he didn’t even bother to finish his threat as he tossed the gun away. He’d leave it to Luke’s imagination.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone watched as the Doctor started creating something with bits and pieces in Luke’s Lab. “That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles. They were holding back”, he explained as he worked “Because caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground to air engagement could spark off the whole thing”.

“What, like set fire to the atmosphere?” Alyssa asked.

“Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?”

“They promised me a new world”, Luke admitted.

“You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this. An atmospheric converter”, the Doctor said. 

The Doctor picks up the atmospheric converter and runs outside “That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there”, Donna said looking at the vast area of land blanketed by a thick yellow fog.

“Mine too”, Alyssa said feeling a pang of guilt at how she never even phoned her mother to warn her. She really hoped she was ok.

“If I can get this on the right setting…” the Doctor said as he knelt on the floor, fiddling with the device.

“Doctor, hold on. You said the atmosphere would ignite”, Martha said.

“Yeah, I did, didn't I?” he pressed a button and a flame shoots up into the sky, igniting it. Alyssa took his hand as they watched the flames race across the sky, burning up all the poison gas.

“He's a genius!” Luke proclaimed.

“Just brilliant”, Martha agreed.

“Now we're in trouble!” the Doctor said picking up his converter and runs back into the building. The others hurried after him. Alyssa watched with a frown on her face as the Doctor stepped into the teleport pod, atmospheric converter in his arms. “Right...so, Donna, thank you for everything. Martha, you too. Oh…so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life. Ali…” the Doctor trailed off unable to say the right words.

“You're saying goodbye”, Donna said.

“Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so…” the Doctor trailed off.

“You're going to ignite them”, Alyssa finished tears starting to build in her eyes as she realised what that meant. He was going to sacrifice himself to save the rest of them.

“You'll kill yourself”, Donna stated putting an arm around Alyssa who was trying to hold it together.

“Just send that thing up on it's own. I don't know…put it on a delay”, Martha suggested. She knew how much the pair meant to each other. She knew it was going to tear Alyssa apart if he was killed.

“I can't”, the Doctor said quietly. His hearts ached to see Alyssa getting upset, he never liked to see that. But this time was worse as it was _he_ was the cause. However, he knew this was the right thing to do. He had to keep her safe…he had to keep their child safe… even if it meant that he had give up his lives to do that.

“Why not?” Donna asked.

“I've got to give them a choice”, the Doctor replied before teleporting away. The second he was gone, Alyssa collapsed to the floor taking Donna down with her. Martha sat down on her other side putting her arms around her too. The pair hugged Alyssa as she sobbed, her heart breaking at the Doctor’s decision.

Luke watched the red head cry, clinging onto the other two woman like they were her lifelines. He knew what he had to do. He walked to the teleport pod and started to fiddle with it. “What are you doing?” Martha asked noticing.

“Something clever”, Luke replied and teleported out. A second later, the Doctor appears in the teleport pod looking rather confused. He didn’t know what had happened, one moment he was on the ship and the next he was back at the academy. Then he noticed that Luke was missing. Now he knew what had happened. Luke had gone in his place. Sacrificed himself so that the earth would keep on turning.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Alyssa nearly threw herself at him, causing him to stumble. Immediately, his arms went around her, holding her tightly. Alyssa buried her face into his neck as fresh set of tears ran down her face. “Don’t do anything like that again”, she sobbed “I can’t lose you…I cannot rise this baby without you”.

The Doctor didn’t say anything, just held her close as she cried. One thing he knew for certain, he wasn’t going to do anything like that again. Unless her life or their child’s life was on the line then he most definitely would. She was _everything_ to him. And he would do anything to keep her and their baby safe.


	28. Doctor's Daughter

Donna entered the TARDIS a little later she found Alyssa and Martha chatting away while the Doctor was at the console watching them “How were they?” Martha asked the ginger when she noticed her.

“Oh, same old stuff. They're fine. So, you going to come with us? We're not exactly short of space”, Donna said.

“Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here, back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides” Martha held up her left hand “someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now!”

Martha walked towards the doors when they suddenly slammed shut and the TARDIS jerked wildly, startling them all. “What?” the Doctor yelled as Alyssa stumbled over to the console “What?”

“Doctor, don't you dare!” Martha shouted glaring at the Time Lord as she clung onto the railing.

“No, no, no. I didn't touch anything. We're in flight. It's not me!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Where are we going?” Donna asked clinging onto the railing too very tightly.

“I don't know. It's out of control!” the Doctor answered.

“Sexy what’s happening?” Alyssa questioned but she didn’t get any answer from the box.

“Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now!” Martha shouted.

“Martha we’d love to take you home but the controls aren’t working!” Alyssa shouted as she desperately tried to regain some sort of control. But nothing she was doing was working. Nothing the Doctor was doing was working either. There was a jolt, sending them both to the floor, the red head end up on top of her boyfriend as he’d grabbed her to stop her landing on the hard grill. “Your old hand seems rather excited”, the empath remarked noticing the hand bubbling in the jar.

“Oh, so it is”, the Doctor said and helped her up “you ok?” he asked setting his hands gently on her stomach.

“I’m fine”, Alyssa assured him “We’re both fine”. The console let off a bang which knocked them all backwards, the Doctor and Alyssa ending up on the captain’s chair. “Everyone alright?” Alyssa asked getting up.

“Yeah”, the Doctor replied.

“I’m fine”, Donna replied.

“Me too”, Martha put in. 

~Tunnel entrance~

“Why would the TARDIS bring us here, then?” the Doctor asked as he stepped out of the box into an underground tunnel littered with junk and old equipment.

“Oh, I love this bit”, Martha admitted.

“I thought you wanted to go home”, Donna said looking at Martha pointedly.

“I know, but all the same, it's that feeling you get…” Martha began.

“Like you swallowed a hamster?” Donna finished.

“I still get that feeling occasionally”, Alyssa said. Martha opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden there was a loud noise. When they looked over at the source of the commotion, several soldiers appeared.

“Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons”, Cline ordered. All four of them quickly put their hands up, the Doctor grumbling internally about how sick and tired he was of having guns pointed at them. Specifically Alyssa. In fact, he moved in front of the red head, protectively.

“We're unarmed. Look, no weapons” the Doctor assured them “Never any weapons. We're safe”.

“Look at their hands. They're clean”, another solider said nodding at their raised hands.

“All right, process them. Him first”, Cline commanded. The two soldiers who’d accompanied Cline strode over to the Doctor, grabbed him and dragged him over to strange looking machine.

“Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands?” the Doctor asked.

“What's going on?” Martha asked at the same time Donna and Alyssa shouted

“Leave him alone!”

The soldiers just ignore them and force the Doctor’s arm into a hole in the machine. He yells out in pain as the machine whizzed away “Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure….AAGGH!”

“What are you doing to him?” Donna asked as Alyssa cringed feeling the Doctor’s pain. Seeing this, Martha put an arm around her trying send her feelings that would help to numb what she was picking up the Doctor.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said quietly picking up Martha’s feelings, knowing what she was trying to do.

“Everyone gets processed”, Cline told them.

“It's taken a tissue sample” the Doctor explained “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?”

The machine released the Doctor and he moved back, examining his hand. “Are you all right?” Alyssa asked running over, gently taking his hand to look at the Y shaped graze on the back of it.

“What about you?” the Time Lord questioned “Did you feel…?”

“Yeah, I did”, Alyssa replied.

“Ali I’m sorry” the Doctor felt awful at the fact that Alyssa had felt his pain. That was the _last_ thing he wanted, especially in her current condition.

“It’s ok. Martha-“ Alyssa broke off and frowned.

“What is it?” the Doctor asked.

“I can sense another Time Lord. It’s coming from…” Alyssa looked over at the machine as the doors open. A blonde haired young woman stepped out “her”.

“Arm yourself”, Cline said handing the newcomer a gun which she handles with ease.

“Where did she come from?” Martha asked eyeing her.

“From I”, the Doctor replied staring at the young woman.

“From you?!” Donna looked at the Doctor “How? Who is she?”

“Well…she's…well…she's my daughter…”

The blonde turned to him, smiling “Hello, Dad!” she said cheerfully.

“You primed to take orders? Ready to fight?” Cline questioned.

“Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation five thousand soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready”, the Doctor’s daughter said.

“Did you say daughter?” Donna asked confused.

“Mmm” he hummed before shaking his head “Technically”. This young woman couldn’t be his, she _couldn’t_ be. For one very simple reason: it wasn’t Alyssa’s unlike the baby currently growing within his girl.

“Technically how?” Martha asked.

“Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly, apparently”, the Doctor explained.

“Something's coming”, the Doctor’s daughter shouted. They turned to see several figures with purple fish heads and green liquid tubes and their mouths come running in. All of them ran for cover the moment these newcomers started firing.

“It's the Hath!” Cline shouted firing back along with his other soldiers. “We have to blow the tunnel. Get the detonator”.

“I'm not detonating anything!” the Doctor shouted. Just then two Hath’s appeared behind Alyssa and Martha, grabbing them and pulling them back while the Doctor’s daughter kicked a Hath and picked up the detonator.

“Blow the thing! Blow the thing!” Cline ordered.

“Doctor!” Alyssa shouted struggling in the Hath’s grip.

“Ali!” the Doctor shouted, seeing both his girlfriend and friend being dragged away by the Hath “Martha! No! Don't!” he ran to his ‘daughter’s side trying to stop her, only for her to hit the button. Donna grabbed the Doctor, pulling him back behind cover as the tunnel exploded. He was on his feet in an instant, staring at the rubble that separated him from his good friend and the woman he loved.

The Doctor rounded on his daughter angrily “You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?” he demanded.

“They were trying to kill us”, his daughter told him.

“But they've got my girlfriend!” the Doctor argued.

“Collateral damage. At least you've still got her” the blonde jerked her thumb at Donna “He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead”.

“Their names are Ali and Martha” Donne cut in with a glare “And they’re not collateral damage, not for anyone! Have you got that, GI Jane?!” she couldn’t believe how this woman could just shrug Alyssa and Martha off as if they were nothing. They _weren’t_ nothing, they were her friends.

“I'm going to find them”, the Doctor said turning to the wall of rubble.

“You're going nowhere”, Cline said pointing his gun at him “You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in you. I'm taking you to General Cobb…Now, move”

The Doctor turned to the young man, with a dark look on his face. How dare he order him to give up on his girl? He would _never_ give up on her, not for anyone. “You really think I’m just going to go with _you_ …” he took a step towards Cline, the young man having the decency to look a little scared “and leave the woman I _love_ behind, especially when she’s pregnant with MY child?! That’s never going to happen. You can go back to your General, but I’m staying” and with that he turned and walked back to the rubble.

\--------------

Martha blinked blearily as she slowly came to. “Ali?” she said sitting up. She saw her friend lying unconscious in a little ways away in the middle of some debris “Ali!” Martha painfully got to her feet, stumbled over to the red head. When she reached her, Martha noticed a nasty cut on her forehead. She placed a hand on the young woman’s shoulder and gave her a very gentle shake.

It was a few moments before Alyssa woke “Martha?” she said blearily.

“It’s me” Martha said helping her into a sitting position “I wouldn’t”, she added stopping Alyssa from touching the cut on her forehead.

“Is it bad?” Alyssa asked as Martha examined it.

“Uh no. it’s not that bad”, Martha lied.

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right? So how bad is it?” Alyssa asked.

“It’s rather nasty”, Martha confessed “Wish I had a first aid kit on me, I could sort that out for you”.

“Oh well. I guess I’ll try to survive so I can get patched up”, Alyssa said pushing herself to her feet. Martha grabbed her arm when she stumbled “Thanks”. It was only when they’d stood up that they noticed that the two Hath that had kidnapped them where lying on the floor, unresponsive. “Martha, there’s no point”, Alyssa said as the woman went over to one to see if it was still alive “I can’t sense anything from either of them”.

“You mean they’re…dead?” Martha asked carefully.

“I’m afraid so”, Alyssa said solemnly “we need to get out of here”, she added. With that she turned and walked away. She didn’t get very far until her legs wobbled. Martha rushed over to her, quickly grabbing her before she collapsed.

“Maybe we’ll take it slow”, Martha suggested, slinging Alyssa’s arm over her shoulder.

“Yeah, good idea”, Alyssa agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cline, the Doctor’s daughter, Donna and a rather reluctant Doctor walked through the tunnels. It had taken some convincing on Donna’s part but she managed to get the Doctor to agree to at least talk with General Cobb on the possibility that he may know another way to reach Martha and Alyssa.

“I'm Donna. What's your name?” Donna asked the Doctor’s daughter.

“Don't know. It's not been assigned”, the blonde replied.

“Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?” Donna asked.

“How to fight”, the Doctor’s daughter answered.

“Nothing else?” Donna questioned.

“The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name” the Doctor explained not looking at the blonde woman “She's a generated anomaly”.

“Generated anomaly”, Donna repeated “Jenny-rated. Well, what about that? Jenny!”

“Jenny” the woman nodded, liking her new name “Yeah, I like that. Jenny”.

“What do you think, ‘Dad’?” Donna asked glancing at the Doctor.

“Good as anything, I suppose”, the Doctor said distractedly. He just wanted to get to Alyssa and Martha, not bond with his ‘daughter’. _No_ he thought firmly _she’s not mine. She might be from me but she’s not mine_. He refused to consider the woman his daughter purely because she wasn’t Alyssa’s.

“Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?” Donna remarked. Alyssa seemed to be the more natural parent out of the two of them considering the way she took care of Connie. It surprised her very much since that the Doctor and Alyssa had a baby on the way.

“They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. It's not what I call natural parenting”, the Doctor shot back.

“Rubbish!” Donna laughed “My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster. Don't bother her”.

“You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident”, the Doctor said firmly. He couldn’t accept Jenny as his daughter. He wouldn’t.

“Er, Child Support Agency can”, Donna countered.

“Look, just because I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?” the Doctor asked.

“I'm not a monkey” Jenny huffed “Or a child”.

~Camp~

“So, where are we? What planet's this?” the Doctor asked when they reached the human base, a huge underground theatre.

“Messaline. Well, what's left of it”, Cline replied before walking off.

_…663-75 deceased. Generation 6671, extinct. Generation 6672 – 46 deceased. Generation 6680 – 14 deceased. Generation…_

“But this is a theatre!” Donna said looking around the room with a frown.

“Maybe they're doing _Miss Saigon_ ” the Doctor remarked.

“It's like a town or a city underground. But why?” Donna asked.

Just then Cline came back over with an older man “General Cobb, I presume?” the Doctor said nodding to the older man.

“Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the eastern zone three generations back, before we lost contact. Is that where you came from?” General Cobb demanded.

“Eastern zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, this is Donna”, the Doctor said, introducing himself and the ginger.

“And I'm Jenny”, Jenny added.

“Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end”, General Cobb said.

“Well, that's all right. I can't stay, anyway. I've got to go and find my girlfriend and friend”, the Doctor told him.

“That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war”, General Cobb informed him.

“Yes, I noticed”, the Doctor said “With the Hath. But tell me, because we got a bit out of circulation, eastern zone and all that. So who exactly are the Hath?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Martha, can we stop for a sec?” Alyssa asked feeling a little lightheaded.

“Sure, I think we’re safe enough”, Martha replied.

“We are, I can’t sense anything nearby”, Alyssa said leaning against the wall.

“So, you must be pretty excited about becoming a mum”, Martha remarked.

“Yeah, I am ”, Alyssa replied closing her eyes.

“Ali, don’t fall asleep on me”, Martha said.

“Sorry”, Alyssa said apologetically opening her eyes “just feel a little light headed”.

“I know. You think you can keep going?” Martha questioned.

“I think so” Alyssa pushed herself away from the wall. “Actually I think…I’m…” she broke off as she suddenly passed out. Martha managed to catch her as she pitched forward which sent them both to the ground.

“I wish you were here Doctor”, Martha murmured as she laid Alyssa’s head on her lap. She looked up when she heard several steps of running footsteps. Then three Hath appeared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth” Cobb explained as they gathered around a holographic table “Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning. A colony where human and Hath would work and live together”.

“So what happened?” the Doctor asked.

“The dream died” Cobb replied simply “Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival”.

“There's nothing but earth outside, why's that?” Donna looked at the window “Why build everything underground?”

“The surface is too dangerous”, Cline stated.

“Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?” Donna pointed at a line of numbers of a plaque.

“The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meaning's lost in time”, General Cobb replied.

“How long's this war gone on for?” the Doctor asked.

“Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead”, General Cobb said.

“What, fighting all this time?” Donna asked.

“Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge” Jenny added “It's our inheritance. It's all we know. How to fight, and how to die”.

Those words just proved how Jenny could never be his daughter. She wasn’t like Alyssa in anyway. Alyssa was kind and caring. She put others needs before her own and she _hated_ death. She didn’t even like to say goodbye because to her that word seemed too final. Alyssa was the opposite of Jenny.

~Hath camp~

The Hath showed Martha a holographic map of the tunnels and chambers. It had been a little tense when she and Alyssa were first brought to the Hath camp as the aliens believed that they were the enemy. But when Martha helped set an injured Hath’s dislocated shoulder, she managed to explain that neither of them were the enemy. It helped that the injured Hath translated her words for the others.

The injured Hath also aided Martha in patching up Alyssa, whom was still unconscious. “Right…so we're here?” she asked pointing at the map and the Hath nodded.

~Camp~

“Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?” the Doctor asked looking at the map closely.

“Yes. Why?” General Cobb asked.

“Well, it'll help us find Ali and Martha”, the Doctor said.

“We've more important things to do” Cline said “The progenation machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you two”.

“I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin’ machine” Donna looked at Jenny “Sorry, no offence, but you're not…well, I mean, you're not real”

“You're no better than him!” Jenny exclaimed “I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought. How am I not real? What makes you better than me?”

“Well said, soldier”, General Cobb said proudly “We need more like you, if ever we're to find the Source”.

“Ooh, the Source. What's that, then?” the Doctor grinned “What's a Source? I like a Source. What is it?”

“The Breath of Life”, General Cobb said. 

“And that would be?” the Doctor asked.

“In the beginning, the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed”, General Cobb explained.

“She?” Jenny smiled “I like that”.

“Right. So it's a creation myth” the Doctor guessed a little distracted by something on the map.

“It's not myth” Cobb insisted “It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet”. 

“Ah! I thought so. There's a suppressed layer of information in this map. If I can just…” the Doctor soniced the map and another set of tunnels appeared.

“What is it, what's it mean?” Donna frowned.

“See?” the Doctor smiled “A whole complex of tunnels hidden from sight”

~Hath camp~

Martha blinked as a new set of tunnels appeared on the Hath’s map “Hold on, look!”

~Human Camp~

Cobb pointed at an area on the new map “That must be the lost temple. The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath. It's ours!”

~Hath camp~

“That's a new map” Martha smiled “There's a different set of tunnels!” she glanced at Alyssa and her smile dropped seeing that she _still_ wasn’t awake.

~Human Camp~

“Tell them to prepare to move out” Cobb ordered Cline “We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last”

“Um, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace, couldn't you just stop fighting?” the Doctor asked.

“Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!”

“Hang on, hang on. A second ago it was peace in our time. Now you're talking about genocide?!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“For us, that means the same thing”, General Cobb said with a shrug.

“Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read, ‘over my dead body’”, the Doctor said.

“And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!”

Cline immediately lifted his gun “Oi, oi, oi! All right. Cool the beans, Rambo!” Donna shouted

“Take them. I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first”, General Cobb threatened.

“No, we're _not_ a couple”, the Doctor said firmly.

“I am not his woman!” Donna agreed. This was the third time the people had assumed that she and the Doctor were together.

“Come on” Cline jerked his gun “This way”

“I'm going to stop you, Cobb. You need to know that”, the Doctor said.

“I have an army and the Breath of God on my side, Doctor. What'll you have?” General Cobb asked.

“This”, the Doctor said tapping his head.

“Lock them up and guard them”, General Cobb ordered.

“What about the new soldier?” Cline eyed Jenny.

“Can't trust her” Cobb said pushing Jenny into the Doctor’s arms “She's from pacifist stock. Take them all!”

~Hath camp~

The Hath waved their guns in the air, celebrating Martha. “But I didn't do anything!” the woman insisted. The Hath continued to celebrate, patting Martha on the back. She heard a noise and looked over at Alyssa, who was starting to stir. Martha rushed over to her.

“Martha? What’s happening?” Alyssa asked as the woman helped her sit up.

“I think I just started a war”, Martha said quietly.

“What do you mean you think you started a war?” Alyssa asked as Martha led her over to the holographic table with the map of the tunnels still displayed. All the Hath had marched off with the exception of one, the one Martha helped.

“One moment we were looking at a map and the next, these tunnels appeared. And the Hath looked really happy or as happy as fish headed aliens can look”, Martha explained.

“They thought you did something to the map”, Alyssa said.

“Yes, but I didn’t do anything Ali, I swear”, Martha said putting her hands up.

“I believe you”, Alyssa said sensing she was telling her the truth “so these new tunnels appeared and they thought you were responsible, hence why you thought you’d just started a war”.

“Exactly”, Martha said. 

“Ok, let’s have a look. Where would the Hath go?” Alyssa asked looking at the map. The Hath that was left behind stepped up, pointed to a spot on the map and bubbled away. “A temple? That’s where they’re going?” the Hath nodded.

“You understand him?” Martha asked.

“Yeah”, Alyssa said. They watched as the Hath fiddled with the controls of the map changing it into a 3D version. “There’s even more, in 3D. Oh you’re brilliant”, Alyssa said smiling at the Hath who bowed his head as if he was shy or blushing.

“So this is where everybody's headed?” Martha asked pointing to an area “But look…those tunnels sort of zig-zag. If we went up and over the surface in a straight line, we'd get there first”.

The Hath gurgles, protesting “he says that’s not a good idea”, Alyssa said translating.

“Why not?” Martha asked.

The Hath brings up a diagram “Are these readings for the surface? Well, it doesn't look too bad. Nitrogen and oxygen about eighty twenty. That's fine. Ozone levels are high, and some big radiation spikes. But as long as we're…” Martha broke off when she heard a phone ring. It was Alyssa’s.

“Donna”, she said as she answered it, putting it on speaker so Martha could hear too.

 _“Ali! You’re alive!”_ Donna cheered.

 _“Oh thank god”_ , the women heard the Doctor say in the background, sounding very relieved.

“Yep. Martha is too”, Alyssa reported.

“Hey Donna”, Martha said happy to hear the ginger’s voice “Are you all right?”

_“The Doctor’s with me and J-“_

_“We’re fine”_ , the Doctor cut in before Donna finished speaking _“are you two ok?”_

“We’re fine. Still in one piece”, Alyssa replied. Martha opened her mouth to tell the Doctor about Alyssa’s injury but the red head mouthed ‘no’ at her. She didn’t want the Doctor to know she’d been hurt. If he found out, he’d panic and probably do something stupid to try to get to her. And she figured that he was probably already going spare over the fact that both she and Martha had been taken.

 _“And Jenny. She's fine too”_ , Donna spoke up.

 _“Yes, all right”_ the Doctor huffed _“And, and…Jenny. That's the woman from the machine. The soldier._ _Where are you two?”_

“We're in the Hath camp”, Alyssa replied “alone”.

“As the Hath are all marching off to some temple that's appeared on this map thing”, Martha added.

 _“Oh, that was me”_ Alyssa and Martha exchanged looks at that _“If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath. I want you two to stay put”._

“But we can help!” Alyssa said.

 _“No. I want you both safe, so stay put”,_ the Doctor repeated firmly.

“Ok, we’ll stay put”, Alyssa said after a moment. She figured the reason he wanted her to stay put was so that she wasn’t putting their baby at risk.

 _“I love you”,_ the Doctor said.

“I love you too”, Alyssa said and hung up. She turned to Martha “there’s no way I’m staying put. I’m going to that temple. Don’t try to talk me out of it Martha”.

“Wasn’t going to”, Martha said. She knew that there was no way Alyssa was going do as the Doctor says, despite her current condition. They turned to walk off when the Hath gurgled

“He wants to know if he can come”, Alyssa translated.

“Fine with me”, Martha said.

“By the way I’m Ali and this is Martha. What’s your name?” Alyssa asked. The Hath gurgled his answer “he says his name is Peck”, Alyssa said, translating.

“Nice to meet you Peck”, Martha said.

Peck gurgled “he says ‘nice to meet you too’”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later Alyssa, Martha and Peck reached a set of stairs. As the trio climbed up them, Peck started to gurgle. “He says that he’s starting to reconsider going up top”, Alyssa informed Martha.

“You can stay down here and live your whole life in the shadows, or come with me and stand in the open air. Feel the wind on your face. What's it going to be?” Martha asked.

Peck still hesitated “Peck, you don’t have to come, it's up to you” Alyssa added “But Martha and I need to go and nothing's going to stop us”. 

Martha nodded in agreement and continued up the stairs, pushing open the hatch at the very top. “Don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing things like that”, Alyssa remarked taking note of the three moons that lit up the deserted, windswept surface.

“I knew you couldn't resist it”, Martha said noticing that Peck had decided to join them.

Peck gurgled a response “oi! Language!” Alyssa scolded “come on”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trekking along the planet’s surface was hard work for the trio, especially when they were being assaulted by the wind and the rain “It can't be much further”, Alyssa shouted over the wind. Suddenly Martha yelped as she tripped over, slipping down the hill. Before she landed in the bog below, her body jerked to a stop.

Slowly she started sliding back up the slope. When she reached the top, Peck grabbed her and pulled her back away from the edge. “Thanks Ali”, she said as Peck helped her to her feet.

“You’re welcome”, Alyssa groaned rubbing her head “come on we’ve got to keep moving”. She turned and walked away, Peck and Martha steadying her as she wobbled slightly.

~Corridor~

“So, you travel together, but you're not…together?” Jenny asked Donna as they walked.

“What? No, no! No way. No, no, we're friends, that's all”, Donna said quickly “besides the Doctor’s already got a girlfriend and that’s Ali”.

“This Ali woman…is she my mother?” Jenny asked. After her little stunt through the lasers, the Doctor had given her big hug proclaiming that she was as brilliant as Alyssa.

“I think so”, Donna replied “what do you think Doctor?” the ginger called to the Time Lord “You recon Ali would be a good mum for Jenny?”

“A good mum?” the Doctor turned to Jenny and Donna “She’d be a fantastic mum, a brilliant mum”.

Jenny smiled at the prospect of having _two_ parents. “And what's it like, the travelling?” she asked.

“Oh, never a dull moment”, the Doctor replied smiling as he remembered his various trips with Alyssa.

“I’ve seen some pretty amazing things, travelling with him. Sometimes even stood on different planets”, Donna added.

“Oh, I'd love to see new worlds”, Jenny said.

“And you’ll get to see them”, the Doctor said.

“Really?” Jenny asked.

“Of course. We can't leave you here, can we?” the Doctor said.

Jenny surprised him by giving him a hug “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on! Let's get a move on!”

“Careful, there might be traps”, the Doctor called as Jenny ran off. Try as he might to not form a bond with Jenny, he couldn’t help it. Especially since she chose to slow Cobb and the other soldiers down by blocking their path, instead of killing them.

Donna shook her head “Kids. They never listen”, she laughed “that’s gonna be yours and Ali’s kid one day”, she added nudging him.

“Yeah, it will be”, the Doctor agreed. In his mind he could already see a little boy with red hair running about the TARDIS, getting into all sorts of shenanigans. Or a little girl…he didn’t have any preference over the gender of his and Alyssa’s child. Whatever, the baby ends up being, he would love him or her very much.

Jenny ran back to them as shooting sounded in the distance “They've blasted through the beams. Time to run again. Love the running! Yeah?” she said.

“Love the running”, the Doctor agreed. They smiled at each other before they run again.

**\-------------**

Peck, Alyssa and Martha struggled forward, all three of them shaking from the cold. “I think I see the temple!” Alyssa shouted seeing the ‘temple’ in the distance. The trio hurried towards it, wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

\----------------

“We're trapped!” Donna exclaimed as they reached a dead end.

“Can't be. This must be the Temple” the Doctor touched a panel on the door “This is a door”.

Then Donna noticed yet another number stamp, 60120712 “And again. We're down to 1-2 now”

“I've got it!” the Doctor said working on the wall with the sonic.

“I can hear them” Jenny said.

“Nearly done”, the Doctor told her.

“These can't be a cataloguing system”, Donna said frowning at the numbers trying to figure it out.

“They're getting closer”, Jenny warned.

“Then get back here!”

“They're too similar” Donna eyed “Too familiar”

Jenny shook her head “Not yet”, she said.

“Now!” he shouted as the door slid open “Got it”.

~surface~

Martha, Alyssa and Peck reached a similar door on the surface. Together they pulled the door open and slipped inside.

~ Spaceship~

“They're coming! Close the door!” Jenny said. The Doctor pushes some keys on a pad and the door slid shut. “Oh, that was close”

“No fun otherwise”, the Doctor told her.

“It's not what I'd call a temple”, Donna remarked taking in the room they’d stepped in.

“It looks more like…” Jenny began.

“Fusion drive transport” the Doctor agreed, eyeing the high tech around them “It's a spaceship”.

“What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?” Donna asked.

“Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on!” the Doctor said.

The trio head up a flight of stairs to see someone is cutting their way through another door. “It's the Hath! That door's not going to last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's going to break out. We’ve got to stop them”, Jenny said.

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile at the fact Jenny was trying to _stop_ the fighting. “Look, look, look, look, look!” he ran to a control panel “Ship's log”. He switched it on and read through the information. “’First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline’”

“So it is the original ship”, Jenny said.

“What happened?” Donna asked.

“’Phase one’” the Doctor read aloud “’construction’. They used robot drones to build the city”. 

“But does it mention the war?” Donna asked.

The Doctor scrolled through the information “Final entry. ‘Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions’. That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines, suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war!”

“Two armies who are now both outside”, Jenny added.

“Look at that” Donna pointed to a number on the screen, but now at 2-4, 60120724.

“It's like the numbers in the tunnels”, the Doctor realized.

“No, no, no, no, but listen…I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!”

“What is?” Jenny asked.

“It's the _date_! Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!”

“Oh!” the Doctor’s eyes widened “It's the New Byzantine Calendar!”

“The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on. So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out from here, day by day, as the city got built”, Donna explained.

“Yes! Oh, good work, Donna!” the Doctor said proudly.

“Yeah! But you're _still_ not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today”, Donna said. 

“07-24! _No_!”

“What does it mean?” Jenny asked not quite following.

“7 days”, the Doctor said.

“That's it!” Donna smiled “7 days!”

“Just 7 days?!”

“What do you mean, 7 days?” Jenny asked still not quite getting it.

“7 days since war broke out”, the Doctor said.

“This war started seven days ago! Just a week! A week!” Donna exclaimed.

“They said _years_!” Jenny said.

“No, they said _generations_ ”, Donna corrected her “And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines…”

“They could have 20 generations in a day! Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Ohhh! Donna, you're a genius!”

“But all the buildings, the encampments. They're in _ruins_ ”, Jenny countered.

“No, they're not ruined. They're just _empty_! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologised their entire history. The Source must be part of that too. Come on!” the Doctor said.

They turned and ran around a corner only to bump into Martha, Alyssa and Peck. “Doctor!” Martha beamed “Donna!”

“Ali!” the Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, Alyssa smiling as she felt his relief through his embrace. He drew back only to press his lips against hers proceeding to kiss her, pouring all his love into it. When the Doctor pulled back, he noticed the small bit of gauze taped to her forehead “you’re hurt. You told me on the phone that you were fine”.

“I didn’t want to worry you. Besides apart from a headache, I’m fine”, Alyssa said “so is our baby”.

“She’s right. I checked her out and she’ll be fine”, Martha said.

“When we get back to the TARDIS, I’m going to make sure you’re fine”, the Doctor said.

“Ok. So you’re not going to have a go at us for not staying put?” Alyssa asked.

“No. I should’ve known you weren’t going to” the Doctor placed a hand on her cheek and Alyssa automatically leant into his touch.

“Ali there’s someone we’d like you to meet”, Donna spoke up. Alyssa looked over at her and Jenny “this is Jenny”.

“Hi mum”, Jenny said now a little shy.

“Mum?” Alyssa asked confused.

“As I’m the Doctor’s daughter and you being his girlfriend… well I um thought that would make you my mum and Donna seemed to agree and so did dad therefore I-“ Jenny was cut off from her rambling when Alyssa suddenly hugged her.

“I’d love to be your mother Jenny”, Alyssa said. She was touched that Jenny thought of her as her ‘mother’ because of her relationship to the Doctor.

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Though I’m not sure how I’m going to tell _my_ mum that she’s got a grown up granddaughter”, Alyssa said. 

“I have a grandmother?” Jenny asked delighted.

“Yes you do”, Alyssa confirmed.

“You two are very filthy”, Donna remarked finally taking in Alyssa and Martha’s appearance “What happened?”

“We took the surface route”, Alyssa replied.

“And what’s he doing here?” the Doctor asked eyeing Peck who was hanging back.

“That’s Peck”, Martha replied.

“He’s a friend” Alyssa quickly added sensing the Doctor getting a little angry as he looked at the Hath “he helped us”.

Suddenly they all heard Cobb speak somewhere in the distance. “That's the General. We haven't got much time”, the Doctor said.

“We don't even know what we're looking for!” Donna reminded him. 

“Is it me, or can you smell flowers?” Martha asked catching a whiff of something rather sweet.

The Doctor smelled the air “Yes. Bougainvillea. I say we follow our nose!” he said.

~Hydroponics~

The group followed the scent of flowers to what appeared to be a huge greenhouse filled with all sorts of exotic looking plants “Oh, yes” the Doctor beamed looking at Alyssa and Jenny Yes! Isn't this brilliant?”

“Is that the Source?” Donna asked gesturing to a small glass sphere on a pedestal, shining with gases within.

“It's beautiful” Jenny breathed.

“Yeah, it is”, Alyssa agreed.

“What is it?” Martha asked.

“Terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device!” the Doctor said delighted. It could be used to change the surface of Messaline to make it habitable for everyone.

“So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?” Donna asked

“Because that’s what it does”, Alyssa said gazing at the sphere.

“Only bigger. Much bigger” the Doctor added “It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally…”

He broke off when the humans and Hath soldiers appear on opposite sides, cocking their as soon as they catch sight of each other. Peck rushed over to the Hath to try and explain what was happening. “Stop! Hold your fire!” the Doctor ordered.

“What is this?” Cobb spat “some kind of trap?”

“You said you wanted this war over”, the Doctor said.

“I want this war _won_ ”, General Cobb said, correcting him.

“You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on” the Doctor gestured to the sphere “This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing, it's bringing life” a smile crept onto Alyssa face as she listened to his speech “If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting, no more killing” the Doctor picked up the globe “I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!”

The Doctor threw the sphere on the ground, where it smashes, releasing the multitude of gases into the air. Amazed at the sight, the humans and Hath set down their guns with the exception of Cobb.

“What's happening?” Jenny asked.

“The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process”, the Doctor replied.

“What does that mean?” Jenny asked.

“It means a new world”, the Doctor answered.

Jenny laughs in delight and Alyssa smiled at them, sensing their happiness. Her smile dropped when she picked up something else, something from Cobb. Alyssa looked over, saw him raise his gun and aimed it at the Doctor. She stepped in front of the Doctor as Cobb fired, the bullet bouncing off of the wall she created. Alyssa collapsed, falling backwards into the Doctor’s arms, the Time Lord wearing a very worried expression on his face.


	29. After Messaline

“Ali’s going to be fine Jenny”, Donna said for the tenth time as the blonde continued to pace outside the med bay. As soon as he could, the Doctor rushed Alyssa back to the TARDIS where they were immediately deposited in the med bay. The Time Lord had told Donna and Jenny to wait outside while he and Martha tended to the red head. That was half an hour ago.

“How can you be so sure?” Jenny asked turning to Donna. Her new mother’s head wound looked really bad and she was so pale…

“I know it looks bad but trust me Jenny, your mum is going to be just fine. She’s strong and she’s a fighter. And I can assure you between the Doctor, Martha and the TARDIS, Ali is going to make a full recovery”, Donna said confidently. Despite her confidence, Donna was still worried for her fellow red head.

It was ten minutes later when the door opened and Martha walked out “Ali is going to be just fine so is the baby”, she declared much to the relief of Donna and Jenny. Martha stepped aside to allow Jenny into the med bay. She walked over to her father and gave him a big hug.

“I’m really glad mum’s going to be ok”, she said.

“You and me both”, the Doctor agreed. Jenny moved back and looked at Alyssa who was lying on the hospital bed, unconscious, gauze taped to her forehead. 

“How long before she wakes up?” Jenny asked.

“I don’t know”, the Doctor replied honestly “could be hours…could be days” and with that he grabbed a chair and settled down into it. Getting the feeling that the Doctor wasn’t going to leave Alyssa’s side until she woke up, Jenny got another chair and sat down next to him. If he was going keep watch over her mother then she was going to do the same.

Seeing this from the doorway, Martha decided that she’d better put the kettle on as this could be a long wait before Alyssa woke up. She walked away and gestured for Donna to follow her. “We’re going to have to keep this going for as long as we can”, Martha said as they prepared two mugs of tea “because neither of them will sleep until Ali has woken up”.

“How long can Time Lord’s stay awake for?” Donna asked pouring out the hot water into the mugs.

“I don’t know but Ali told me once that the Doctor stayed awake for a week after the incident at the sci-tech convention”, Martha replied “even then he apparently looked exhausted when Ali finally woke”.

“So we better keep him and Jenny caffeinated then”, Donna said coming to the conclusion that neither would forgive themselves if something had happened to Alyssa if they fell asleep.

“Exactly”, Martha agreed.

And so began the mission ‘keep the Time Lords awake’.

Two days passed and there was still no sign Alyssa was waking up. However, the next morning Martha was startled, nearly dropping a mug of tea as Jenny burst into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. “She’s awake!” the blonde shouted before running out of room. Martha carefully set down her mug of tea and hurried to the med bay where she met Donna coming the other way, the ginger looking incredibly happy. It seemed that Jenny had told her the very good news as well. The pair entered the med bay to see Alyssa sitting up in bed, a very happy Doctor and Jenny standing there.

“Hey guys”, Alyssa said quietly with a smile on her face too. Donna rushed over and gave her a massive hug. “Uh Donna? I can’t breathe”, the red head gasped out as Donna was squeezing her a bit.

“Sorry Ali. I’m just happy you’re awake”, Donna said apologetically stepping back.

“Me too”, Martha agreed stepping up to give Alyssa a hug as well but making sure to be careful.

“So what are we going to do to celebrate this good news?” Donna asked.

“Well Ali is going to be resting for a bit longer”, the Doctor replied.

“Doctor I’ve been unconscious for two days. I think that’s plenty of rest, don’t you?” Alyssa said not really wanting to be stuck in bed any longer.

“I just don’t think it’s wise for you to be up and about just yet” the Doctor said. She may be awake but until he was happy that neither she nor their baby was in any danger, she was going to stay on bedrest for now. “I’d like you to stay in bed just for today at least while I run some scans to make sure you’re properly healed”.

Alyssa sighed knowing that it wasn’t going to be any use to argue with him “fine, I’ll stay in bed” she said “but only for today. Tomorrow I would like to take Jenny to meet my mum”.

“Really?” Jenny asked sounding excited at the prospect of meeting another member of her ‘family’.

“Absolutely. Only seems right that I introduce you to her, seeing as she is your grandmother”, Alyssa said earning a big grin from Jenny “plus I need to tell her the big news about how she was right on the whole pregnancy. If that’s ok with you Doctor”, she added looking at the Time Lord.

“If the scans say you’re fine, I don’t see why we can’t take Jenny to meet Sarah”, the Doctor said.

“Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Jenny said happily hugging her dad first and then her mum. Then Jenny realised something “you must be starving mum”, she stated. 

“I am rather hungry, now that you mention it”, Alyssa agreed.

“Would you like me to make you something?” Jenny asked.

“That’s kind of you to offer. I think I’ll have…” Alyssa thought for a second “a banana pancake”

“I’d like one too”, Doctor put in. He hadn’t really that much over the last couple of days while he watched over Alyssa.

Jenny nodded “two banana pancakes coming right up”, she said before leaving the room.

“I’ll give her a hand”, Martha said knowing exactly how they were made having watched Alyssa make them a few times during her travels with the pair. Also she had a feeling Jenny wouldn’t know how to make them anyway considering she was only ‘born’ a few days ago. Martha left the med bay, followed by Donna who declared that she could do with some breakfast too. She hadn’t long been up thanks to Jenny coming into her room and waking her up to tell her the good news about Alyssa. Not that she minded being disturbed by the Time Lady as she had been pretty worried about her friend.

“Now that we're alone, there something I've been meaning to do”, the Doctor said.

“What’s that?” Alyssa asked.

“This”, the Doctor said before sitting down on the edge of the bed, cupping her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

“I’m so sorry for scaring you”, Alyssa said softly, having felt slight traces of fear from him “I just didn’t want you to die. I want our baby to have both parents in his or her life”.

“I know”, the Doctor said gently “and our child _will_ have the both of us to raise him or her, I promise”. He took his sonic out from his pocket and scanned her. The Doctor’s eyes widened when he saw the readings on his sonic “this can’t be” he breathed looking up at Alyssa.

“Doctor what is it?” Alyssa asked looking at the Doctor’s expression and wondering if she should be concerned “is it the baby?”

The Doctor scanned Alyssa again hoping that he wasn’t just imaging the readings he’d gotten on his sonic. He looked at the sonic again and saw the same readings as before. “Doctor what’s it telling you?” Alyssa asked getting more worried about the way he was staring at his sonic as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“The baby is fine”, he replied “but you’re starting to become like me”.

Alyssa frowned “I’m sorry?” she asked wondering if she’d misheard him “I thought you just said I’m becoming like you. A time Lord”.

“Time Lady”, the Doctor corrected her “you’re becoming a Time Lady”.

Alyssa stared at him, eyes wide “oh my god”, she breathed.

“I know this must be a shock…” the Doctor began. 

Alyssa nodded slowly “uh huh” she looked away and the Doctor wondered what she was thinking…what she was feeling. Alyssa swallowed and looked back at him “would you mind giving me a moment?” she asked.

The Doctor nodded. He understood why she needed a moment to herself. He stood up “take all the time you need”, he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze before her left the room.

“Time Lady…” she murmured. She honestly didn’t see that one coming. Alyssa placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating under her palm. She wondered what it would be like to have two hearts in her chest. Would it feel weird? Then a thought occurred to her, what if the strange sensation she’d felt occasionally in her chest had something to do with her undergoing the change? If it were true then she’d been undergoing a change since the Titanic.

Alyssa’s thoughts turned to the Doctor’s lifespan. It was several times longer than hers. Though now she supposed, her life span had been extended too. That brought a smile to her face. She glanced down to her flat stomach, placing a hand on it. “Looks like I’ll be a part of your life for a long time to come”, she whispered.

Then Alyssa came to a realisation. Her mother! “How the hell am I going to explain this to my mum?” she asked aloud. Sarah seemed to be ok with the prospect that her daughter was potentially pregnant with her alien boyfriend’s baby… but she wasn’t sure how her mother would react to her becoming a Time Lady. She was definitely not going to drop that bomb when they go visit to introduce Jenny. Having a grownup granddaughter will be more than enough for Sarah to have to wrap her mind around for the moment. Alyssa nodded, yes, she’ll keep it from her mother for the moment but she will tell her on the next trip home. The young woman wondered where the Doctor was at the moment. She wanted to tell him what she felt about the news he’d given her. She closed her eyes and reached out with her powers... he was standing outside the med bay. He was probably hanging around outside the room, waiting for her to call him back in. “Doctor!” she called.

The door opened and the Time Lord entered. “I’ve thought over what you told me”, Alyssa said “and while it’s…a shock, I’m really happy” the Doctor sat down on the edge of the bed “I get to stay with you without fear of aging like a normal person. But…I'm scared Doctor. What if something goes wrong? What if something happens during the change?”

The Doctor took her hand “If the TARDIS is the one behind this and I’m pretty sure she is, she’ll make sure that nothing goes wrong. And so I will I. I promise you’re going to complete the change… and you’re going to be magnificent”.

“You think so?” Alyssa asked hopeful.

“Trust me love, I’m the Doctor”, the Doctor said earning a laugh from the red head.

“I do trust you, dear”, Alyssa gave him a quick kiss. She moved away but the Doctor pulled her back in for a much deeper kiss. Though before he could, the door opened and Jenny came in carrying two plates, followed by Donna and Martha.

“You look happy”, Donna commented noting the look on Alyssa face.

“I am. The Doctor scanned me and I’m perfectly fine!” Alyssa said cheerfully “and it seems like I’m going to become a Time Lady".

“Are you kidding me? This is not a joke is it?!” Donna exclaimed. When neither the Doctor nor Alyssa started laughing, she realised that the red head was being serious. Donna beamed “Oh my god!” she cried “Then that means I can call you spacewoman now Ali!” she looked at the Doctor “To match your spaceman!”

That had everyone laughing. "I'm so glad for you mum", Jenny said happily.

"Thanks sweetheart", Alyssa said, taking the plate from her. Jenny then gave the other to the Doctor and the three females left them to eat in peace. Once the pair had finished, the Time Lord suggested that Alyssa get some rest, which she agreed to.

She laid down and patted the empty space next to her. “I’m not made of glass Doctor, I won’t break”, she said when he hesitated. The Time Lord nodded and stood up. He tugged off his converse and removed his jacket before he slipped under the covers. Alyssa snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. “I love you spaceman”, she murmured.

“I love you too, my brilliant Ali”, the Doctor softly countered, bringing a hand up to rest on her stomach “I love you as well”, he added in a whisper.

\--------------------

“Here we are! My house”, Alyssa said stopping by the path that lead to her two storey home.

“You ok Jenny?” the Doctor asked seeing how nervous Jenny was.

“Not really”, Jenny replied “What if Sarah doesn’t like me?”

“Honey, you’ve got nothing to worry about. My mother is going to love you!” Alyssa assured her “come on!” without waiting for a reply, she started up the path.

“She’ll love me even though I’m not…human?” Jenny asked.

“Sarah won’t care if you’re not human. She was ok with it when I told her I wasn’t human”, the Doctor said “also it didn’t hurt when I told her how much I loved Ali”. Jenny felt rather assured by the fact that Sarah had accepted that the Doctor wasn’t human. “Just be yourself Jenny”, the Doctor added “and I uh wouldn’t mention that fact that your mother had almost gotten shot when we tell her about how you were ‘born’. I don’t want Sarah to think I’m not keeping my word in trying to keep Ali safe”.

“I won’t dad”, Jenny promised. They walked up path to where Alyssa was waiting for them by the front door. Donna and Martha had decided to stay behind in the TARDIS…well, technically Donna stayed behind in the ship, as soon as the TARDIS had touched down, Martha had left. Though she did give her congratulations to the Doctor and Alyssa before handing the former UNIT’s file on the latter.

“You ready, Jenny?” Alyssa asked.

“Yep”, Jenny confirmed. Alyssa unlocked the front door with her key and opened it.

“Mum! I’m home!” she called.

Sarah walked out into the hall and smiled, seeing her daughter “hello sweetheart”, she greeted. Alyssa ran forward and hugged her tightly.

“Are you ok? I meant to call and warn about the toxic gas but I didn’t and I’m so, so sorry. Please fo-“ Alyssa was cut off from her rambling by her mother putting a finger on her lips.

“It’s ok Ali. I understand why you didn’t call, you were probably busy helping the Doctor save the world”, Sarah said.

“Yes she was”, the Doctor confirmed.

“And in answer to your question, yes I’m fine. I barricaded myself in your room, blocked up as much of the cracks as possible and waited it out”, Sarah explained. Alyssa was pleased to hear that her mother hadn’t been harmed by the gas. Sarah looked over her daughter’s shoulder at the blonde woman standing next to the Doctor. “Who’s this?” she asked stepping away from Alyssa.

“This is Jenny. Our daughter”, the Doctor replied.

“Hi”, Jenny said politely as Sarah stared at her, mouth slightly open.

“Uh why don’t we sit down?” Alyssa suggested picking up on her mother’s mixed emotions. One of them being shock.

“Yeah, good idea sweetie”, Sarah said. Alyssa took her mother’s arm and led her into the living room. She sat her mother down on the sofa while Jenny and the Doctor took the armchairs. “So I was right about you being pregnant”, the woman stated.

“Yes, you were”, Alyssa confirmed.

“And h-how long has it been for you?” Sarah asked.

“Not long at all, four/five days tops”, Alyssa answered.

“If its only been that short amount of time…how is she possible?” Sarah pressed “did something happen in the pregnancy?”

“Oh, no. I’m still pregnant”, Alyssa assured her. When her mother looked both very lost and confused “I think its best if we explain” and so she proceeded to tell her mother about the unexpected trip to Messaline. The Doctor and Jenny also contributed to the story. Staying true to her promise, Jenny didn’t mention Alyssa almost getting shot. Neither did the Doctor nor the red head in question.

“Let me get this straight. Jenny was created by this machine thing you mentioned and the Doctor’s DNA”, Sarah said once the trio had finished the story.

“That’s right”, Alyssa said.

“So that makes her biologically the Doctor’s. But how are you her mother?” Sarah asked. She wasn’t asking it in a rude way, she just wanted to understand.

“Well I just assumed she was because of her relationship to my dad”, Jenny replied “he and Donna seemed to agree….”

“And when she explained the reason why she called me mum, it seemed to make sense”, Alyssa added “plus I was honoured that she would consider me her mother. So I now have a grown up daughter”. Alyssa placed a hand over Sarah’s “I also kinda told her that you were her grandmother. But it’s your choice mum”

Sarah looked at her daughter then over at Jenny. The young woman shyly smiled at her and she made her choice. Sarah stood up “Jenny could you stand up please?” she asked.

“Uh sure”, Jenny said and got to her feet. The Doctor and Alyssa watched as Sarah walked over to the blonde Time Lady and gave her a hug.

“Welcome to the family Jenny Palmer!” Sarah said. Jenny beamed at the fact that Sarah had not only acknowledged her as family but she also gave her a last name too!

The Doctor and Alyssa exchanged happy looks at that declaration. “I think we need to do something to celebrate Jenny’s adoption into our family”, Alyssa said.

“Good idea”, Sarah agreed.

“How about a family dinner?” the Doctor suggested. All three women agreed with that suggestion wholeheartedly.

\----------------------------

After a quick trip to the store, Alyssa headed into the kitchen to start preparing the dinner. She’d not long gotten into it when Jenny stuck her head in the door “need any help mum?” she asked.

“I’m ok thanks Jenny”, Alyssa replied “but you can keep me company if you like”, she quickly added seeing Jenny’s disappointed look. The Time Lady instantly brightened and properly entered the kitchen. As Alyssa cooked she and Jenny had a steady stream of conversation which ranged quite a few topics. Some the red head was embarrassed by as it seemed her mother had decided to show Jenny the family photo albums in particular the ones that showed Alyssa as a child.

“You know, I saw a lot of photos of you with a blonde girl”, Jenny said “Ellie, I believe that’s what Sarah called her”. Alyssa involuntarily tensed up at the name. She didn’t mean to, it was just that the mention of her best friend reminded her that she wasn’t there anymore. That loss was still pretty fresh for Alyssa even though it had been about a year or so since Ellie had been killed.

“Ellie Johnson. She was my best friend”, Alyssa said.

“Was? You mean you guys aren’t friends any more or…?” Jenny trailed off seeing the sad look on her mother’s face “oh mum. I’m sorry”, she said apologetically.

“It’s ok Jenny”, Alyssa said. She took a breath “I met Ellie when I was 11 years old. It was my first day a secondary school. I was so nervous but when Ellie sat down next to me in class and we introduced ourselves…we just clicked. By the end of the day it was almost like we’d been friends for years rather than a day” Jenny listened as Alyssa continued to tell her stories about her best friend while she cooked the dinner. Unknown to either of them, the Doctor was standing in the doorway watching them talk with a smile on his face. He was glad to see that they were bonding.

“What about your bracelet? Is there a story behind that?” Jenny asked wanting to know more about her mother’s life.

“There’s quite a few stories behind my bracelet. It’s my most prized possession. I call it my bracelet of special memories”, Alyssa said moving the pans off the heat and covering them with sauce pan lids to keep the stuff inside warm while she explained her bracelet to Jenny. She took it off and laid it onto the counter displaying all the charms. 

“My parents gave this to me with this ice skate charm when I completed all four levels of Skate Tots. I was about 5", she said pointing to an ice skate. She then touched the half Purple Heart charm with the word ‘best’ on it. "This half heart I got from Ellie. She had the other half. For prom we gave each other shoe charms” she gestured to the blue high heeled shoe “When I graduated my mum gave me this silver brush” Alyssa touched the silver paint brush “Gran gave me this granddaughter charm for my 16th birthday. My 18th I received this birthstone charm from my mum", she explained showing Jenny the other three charms.

“Wow that’s a lot of memories”, Jenny remarked.

“Yep”, Alyssa agreed putting it back on “now, would you like to give me a hand dishing up?” she asked.

“Absolutely!” Jenny replied. Alyssa took off the lids from the pans while Jenny got out the plates. Between the two of them, they dished up four portions of spaghetti Bolognese.

\----------------------------

“You’ll stop by again soon, right?” Sarah asked as she hugged her daughter.

“Of course I will mum, I promise”, Alyssa said.

Sarah moved on to the Doctor and hugged him too “you take care of yourself and my daughter”, she said.

“I will”, the Doctor promised.

Sarah then hugged Jenny “I’m glad to have met you Sarah”, Jenny said.

“Me too”, Sarah agreed. She moved back slightly to look at Jenny “You’re family Jenny so you are more than welcome to stay here anytime for as long as you want”.

Jenny smiled and hugged Sarah again “thanks grandma!” she said happily.

“You’re quite welcome honey”, Sarah said. The red head stood at the doorway and waved to the trio as they walked down the path.


	30. Unicorn and the Wasp

A wheezing noise sounded in the garden of an English manor as the TARDIS materialised. The Doctor stepped out followed by Alyssa and Donna. “Oh, smell that air”, the Doctor said inhaling deeply “Grass and lemonade…and a little bit of mint. A hint of mint. Must be the 1920s”.

“You can tell what year it is just by smelling?” Donna asked.

“Oh, yeah!” the Doctor said.

“Or maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away”, Alyssa said nodding to it. The Doctor led them off to the side so that they could watch what was going on without being noticed.

“The Professor's baggage, Richard”, the butler, Greeves ordered “Step lively!”

Richard Davenport, the young footman who’d come out from the house with Greeves headed over to the Professor’s car to collect the luggage. The driver, an older man steps out of the car and removes his goggles. “Good afternoon, Professor Peach”, Greeves greeted politely as the Professor walks towards him.

“Hello, Greeves, old man”, Professor Peach said as a vicar rode up on his bicycle. “Ah, Reverend!” the Professor said noticing him.

“Professor Peach. Beautiful day”, the vicar got off his bike “The Lord's in his heaven, all's right with the world”.

“Reverend Golightly”, Greeves greeted “Lady Eddison requests you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half past four”, he told him.

“You go on up. I need check something in the library”, Professor Peach said.

“Oh?” Reverend Golightly asked.

“Alone”

“It's supposed to be a party. All this work will be the death of you”, Reverend Golightly remarked before he headed inside. 

“Never mind Planet Zog. A party in the 1920s, that's more like it”, Donna said rather excited.

“The trouble is, we haven't been invited” the Doctor reminded her before he reached into his coat pocket “Oh, I forgot…” he pulled out the psychic paper “Yes, we have”.

“You do realise that we can’t simply wander in dressed like this. Especially not us girls”, Alyssa commented. Donna grinned, grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. “Donna you’re pulling my arm out of its socket!” Alyssa exclaimed as the ginger dragged her along back to the TARDIS.

\------------------

The Doctor knocked on the TARDIS door, slightly impatient. Alyssa and Donna had been in there for quite some time now. “We'll be late for cocktails!” he called. The door opened, Alyssa stepped out and the Doctor’s hearts stopped.

She was wearing a light pink dress with an elegant scoop neckline decorated with tiny shiny glass beads and silver/light pink sequins. The dress stopped just below her knees and on her feet where a matching pair shoes with a small heel. Her normal wavy hair was curled and partially pinned back. As per usual her charm bracelet adorned her left wrist.

“You look beautiful”, he commented.

Alyssa lightly blushed “thanks”, she said. The door opened again and Donna stepped out in her 1920’s regalia, a brown and black flapper dress.

“What do you think? Flapper or slapper?” Donna asked wanting their opinion.

“Flapper”, the Doctor replied “You look lovely”. He held out his arm to Alyssa who took it. They and Donna made their way to the lawn where the party was being held.

“Good afternoon!” the Doctor greeted politely.

“Drinks, sir? Madams?” Davenport asked stepping up to them.

“Sidecar, please”, Donna replied.

“And a lime and soda, thank you”, the Doctor answered. 

“I’ll have a water please”, Alyssa said. Davenport nodded and walked off.

“May I announce Lady Clemency Eddison!” Greeves called as the woman in question made an appearance.

“Lady Eddison”, the Doctor greeted as if she was an old friend.

“Forgive me, but who exactly might you be…and what are you doing here?” Lady Eddison asked having not recognised him or the two women.

“I'm the Doctor”, the Doctor said introducing himself “this is my lovely wife Alyssa and her sister Miss Donna Noble…of the Chiswick Nobles”.

Donna curtseyed “Good afternoon, my lady”, she said in a posh accent “Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole”. Alyssa just about refrained from making a face at her accent.

“No, no, no, no, no. No, don't do that. Don't”, the Doctor said in a hushed voice. He got out the psychic paper and presents it to Lady Eddison. “We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady”, he said smoothly “We met at the Ambassador's reception”.

The woman’s eyes widened as if she couldn’t believe she’d forgotten him and Alyssa “Doctor, how could I forget you and your wife? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose”, Lady Eddison said.

The Doctor brightened “A unicorn? Brilliant! Where?” Donna and Alyssa exchanged amused glances when he _actually_ looked around for the creature.

“ _The_ Unicorn. The jewel thief”, Lady Eddison said correcting him “Nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose”.

“Funny place to wear pearls”, Donna remarked taking her drink from the footman. The Doctor and Alyssa did the same.

Greeves announced two more people, one a young man and the other and older man in a wheelchair. “May I announce Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley”

“My husband, and my son”, Lady Eddison added as her son wheeled his father over to them.

“Forgive me for not rising”, Hugh said apologetically “Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in eighteen”.

“My word, you are a super lady”, Rodger remarked looking at Donna “as are you”, he added shifting his gaze to Alyssa.

“Hello. I'm the Doctor”, the Doctor abruptly said holding his hand out to Roger. Alyssa barely suppressed an eyeroll at the jealousy she sensed from the Time Lord. As if she’d be interested in anyone else other than the Doctor, especially since she was carrying his baby.

“How do you do?” Rodger said shaking his hand, the Doctor using a bit more force than necessary.

“Very well”, the Time Lord let go of his hand “Oh and this is my wife Alyssa”, he added. He was pleased to see the slightly disappointed look on Rodger’s face but it was gone when Davenport stepped up with a drinks tray.

“Your usual, sir?” he asked.

“Ah. Thank you, Davenport”, Rodger took the drink “Just how I like it”.

“How come she's an Eddison, but her husband and son are Curbishleys?” Donna asked quietly as Rodger walked away.

“The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord”, The Doctor explained, equally quietly.

“Robina Redmond”, Greeves announced as a brunette woman made an appearance.

“She's the absolute hit of the social scene. A must”, Lady Eddison informed the Doctor, Donna and Alyssa. The blonde turned and greeted Robina “Miss Redmond!”

They shake hands. “Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady”, Robina said “What super fun!” Lady Eddison gestured over to her son and Robina wandered over to him.

“Reverend Arnold Golightly”, Greeves announced as the Reverend entered the garden.

“Ah, Reverend. How are you?” Lady Eddison asked “I heard about the church last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in”.

“You apprehended them, I hear”, Hugh added. Alyssa eyed the Reverend as he stood there. There was something… she didn’t know what but there was something not quite right about him. She could feel it. 

“As the Christian Fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses”, Reverend Golightly joked “Quite literally”. Alyssa relaxed and reached out with her gifts.

“No”, she breathed staring at the Reverend with wide eyes, the glass falling from her hand.

“Ali what’s wrong?” the Doctor asked looking at her worriedly. He like the others had been startled be the sound of glass breaking and when he turned to Alyssa, she looked very pale.

“I…I…Don’t…excuse me”, Alyssa turned and quickly fled.

“My wife isn’t feeling very well”, the Doctor explained earning a sympathetic look from Lady Eddison “I better make sure she’s ok. Excuse us”. With that the Doctor and Donna left.

\------------------------------------

The Doctor managed to catch up with the fleeing red head. He reached out and gently grasped her arm forcing her to stop running. “You sensed something didn’t you?” he asked. Alyssa nodded, still shaken up. The Doctor noticed a bench nearby and led her over to it. “I know whatever it was scared you but can you tell me what you sensed?” the Doctor asked.

Alyssa swallowed “it’s hard to describe. It was similar to what I sensed from Lazarus only not as bad”, she said.

The Doctor was about to ask her something when Donna ran up very out of breath. “Blimey, you can run spaceman”, she remarked “you ok Ali?” she asked.

“Not at the moment but I will be”, Alyssa replied honestly.

“Ali who-“ the Doctor began but was cut off when a scream sounded. It was coming from the direction of the house.

“The professor! The Library! Murder! Murder!”

“I’ll tell you later”, Alyssa said getting up “we better see what’s happened”. The Doctor stood up too and the trio hurried off back towards the house.

~Library~

The Doctor enters the room followed by Donna, Alyssa and Agatha Christie. The Time Lord hurried over to the body, taking out his glasses as he did so.

“Oh, my goodness”, Greeves gasped coming up behind them.

“Bashed on the head”, the Doctor reported as he examined the body “Blunt instrument. Watch broke as he fell” he checked the watch on the Professor’s wrist “Time of death was quarter past four”. The Doctor stood up and started looking through the papers on the desk.

Alyssa noted the pipe by the Professor’s body “A bit of pipe”, she said.

“Call me Hercules Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough”, Donna murmured quietly to her, Alyssa nodding in agreement.

“The Professor…in the library…with the lead piping… “Alyssa muttered “call me crazy but it’s almost like the game Cludo”. As she spoke, Agatha picked something up from the grate. The action going unnoticed the by girls but the Doctor had seen it.

“Yeah, you’re right Ali”, Donna agreed seeing exactly what she meant.

“Nothing worth killing for in that lot. Dry as dust”, the Doctor declared having finished looking through the papers.

“Let me see!” came lady Eddison’s voice from the hallway before she entered the room closely followed by the others. Alyssa moved away from the body over to the Doctor. He took her hand, seeing how uneasy she looked when Lady Eddison and her guests arrived. 

“Gerald?” she gasped seeing the Professor’s body.

“Saints preserve us”, Reverend Golightly whispered.

“Oh how awful”, Robina remarked.

“Someone should call the police”, Agatha stated.

“You don't have to”, the Doctor spoke up. He took out his psychic paper “Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor with my wife Alyssa. Miss Noble is the plucky young girl who helps me out”.

“I say”, Lady Eddison said staring at the paper.

“Miss…sorry what’s your name?” the Doctor asked looking at Agatha.

“Agatha Christie”, Agatha replied. The Doctor, Donna and Alyssa were surprised that they were in the presence of THE Agatha Christie, famous author of many amazing books. The Doctor quickly masked his surprise “Mrs Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn”

“Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed”, Agatha said ushering everyone out of the room.

“’The plucky young girl who helps me out’?” Donna scoffed as the Doctor laid down on the floor, examining it.

“No policewomen in the 1920’s”, the Doctor replied.

“I'll pluck you in a minute”, Donna said “Why don't we phone the real police?” she asked.

“Well the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in, especially now I've found this” the Doctor scraped some gunk off the floor “Morphic residue”. He got to his feet and showed the girls the gunk he’d scraped off the floor.

“Morphic?” Donna frowned “Doesn't sound very 1920’s”.

“It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode”, the Doctor explained.

“The murderer's an alien?” Donna asked.

“Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form”, the Doctor answered. He looked at Alyssa and she nodded. 

“Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie”, Donna said.

“So?” the Doctor sniffed the residue “Happens to me all the time”.

“No, but isn't that a bit weird?” Donna asked “Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas”.

“Well…” the Doctor began and Alyssa started to smile, remembering that story the Doctor had told her about Charles Dickens and the Gelth. 

“Oh, come on!” Donna exclaimed “It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy”.

“There's no Noddy”, the Doctor told her before turning and heading out of the room. Donna and Alyssa followed him, the ginger talking as she did so.

“Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like _Murder On The Orient Express_ , and they all did it”

“Murder on the Orient Express?” Agatha asked, stepping out of an alcove at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ooo, yeah. One of your best”, Donna replied.

“Not yet Donna”, Alyssa said.

“Marvellous idea, though”, Agatha said.

“Yeah, tell you what, Copyright: Donna Noble, okay?”

“Anyway!” the Doctor interrupted “Agatha and I will question the suspects. Donna, you and Ali search the bedrooms”. The Doctor knew that Alyssa’s gift would help with the questioning of the suspects but she’d also been very shaken up by whatever she’d sensed from one of them. Hence why he’d suggested that she went with Donna. “Look for clues”, he continued “Any more residue”, he added quietly “You'll need this”. Much to surprise of Donna and Alyssa he took out a large magnifying glass from his jacket pocket.

“Is that for real?” Donna asked eyebrows raised.

“Go on”, the Doctor grinned “You're ever so plucky”. Not too pleased, Donna took the magnifying glass and headed upstairs.

“Keep calling her plucky and she might slap you”, Alyssa warned before she too headed up the stairs.

The Doctor turned to Agatha “Right then! Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie, brilliant!” he said cheerfully.

“How like a man to have fun, while there's disaster all around him”, Agatha remarked.

“Sorry”, the Doctor said apologetically.

“I'll work with you, gladly, but for the sake of justice, not your own amusement”, Agatha continued.

“Yeah”

\----------------

Alyssa and Donna went from room to room not really finding anything of interest. The pair left a bedroom and headed over to another wooden door. Donna tried it and discovered that it was locked. “Locked. Shame we don’t have a sonic screwdriver”, she commented.

“We may not have a sonic but we’ve got something just as good”, Alyssa said.

“What’s that?” Donna asked.

“Me”, Alyssa replied “if I can stop bullets, I can open a simple door”. She moved to the lock, placed her hand on it closing her eyes as she did so. A moment later they heard a click. Alyssa opened her eyes “viola”, she said and Donna grinned at her.

She was about to open the door when Greeves suddenly appeared behind them. “You won't find anything in there”, he said.

“I think we’ll be the judge of that”, Donna said.

“You won’t even be able to get in the room, it’s locked”, Greeves continued.

“No it’s not”, Alyssa said and opened the door. It was a bedroom complete with a vanity. There was also some shelving and a fireplace. The strange thing about it was that the room was covered in dust and cobwebs. “How long has the room been out of use?” Alyssa asked turning to Greeves.

“40 years”, Greeves replied “Lady Eddison stayed in this room for 6 months while she recovered from Malaria which she got in India. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed”, he explained.

“All right, Ali and I need to investigate”, Donna said to Greeves “You just…butle off” and with that she closed the door on Greeves.

“Butle off?” Alyssa asked with an amused look. Donna just ignored her and started to have a look around the room. Alyssa did the same. They hadn’t been looking long when they heard a buzzing sound.

“1920’s and they’ve still got bees”, Donna grumbled “Oh, what a noise. All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on, I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection”.

Alyssa shook her head as Donna raised the magnifying glass and walked over to the draped window. She peered through it as she opened the drapes to reveal a giant wasp! Alyssa grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back as the wasp smashed through the glass.

“That's impossible”, Donna breathed staring at it wide eyed. It flew towards them but was halted in mid-air by Alyssa.

“Get out Donna!” Alyssa shouted at her, keeping all her focus on the wasp.

“What about you?” Donna asked.

“I’ll be right behind you, just go!”

Donna didn’t hesitate to run when she told her a second time. She darted to the door, pulled it open and left. “Doctor! Ali’s in trouble!” she shouted as loud as she could. From inside the room, Alyssa flung the giant wasp out of the broken window and ran for it. She slammed the door shut just in time as a mere moment later a large stinger is jammed through the door.

Alyssa leant against the wall, rubbing her head. “Donna! Ali!” the Doctor shouted as he came running up with Agatha. “What happened?” he demanded “you used them again, didn’t you?” he asked noticing Alyssa rubbing her head.

“Yeah I did”, she admitted.

“Oh, Ali” he sighed “you know it hurts whenever you do”. The Doctor really didn’t like her using her gifts what with the toll it put on her whenever she used them too much. Plus he had no clue what effect it would have on their baby.

“Doctor she had good reason to. There was a giant wasp”, Donna said coming to the defence of her friend.

The Doctor frowned “What do you mean, a giant wasp?” he asked.

“I mean, a wasp that's giant!” Donna said.

“It's only a silly little insect”, Agatha said.

“There was a giant wasp”, Alyssa spoke up “its stinger is still in the door” she pointed to it.

“Let me see”, the Doctor said and opened the door to the bedroom. The wasp was no longer there. “It's gone” he declared “Buzzed off”.

“But that's fascinating…” Agatha remarked bending down to inspect the stinger.

“D-D-D-Don't touch it! Don't touch it! Let me…” the Doctor scooped some of the gunk from the stinger into a test tube with a pencil. “Giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector”.   
“I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty”, Agatha remarked eyeing the man.

“Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenceless”, Donna pointed out.

“It probably could grow a new one”, Alyssa suggested.

“She’s right”, the Doctor agreed.

“Can we return to sanity?” Agatha asked “There are no such things as giant wasps”.

“Exactly. So, the question is, what's it doing here?” the Doctor questioned.

The four of them left the room and had started down the stairs when they heard a scream. The Doctor, Donna, Alyssa and Agatha raced down the stairs and out of the house. As soon as they came out, they discovered the housekeeper Miss Chandrakala crushed by a gargoyle. “The poor…little…child”, the woman breathed before she died.

The Doctor heard a loud buzz and looked up to see the giant wasp already with a new stinger. It flies off and they all run back into the house.

 **“** Hey, this makes a change. There's a monster, and we're chasing it!” Donna remarked as they sprinted up the stairs. Alyssa trying to shake off the dizziness she was feeling as she ran.

“It can't be a monster” Agatha insisted “It's a trick. They do it with mirrors!”

That’s what she was saying until they reached the top of the stairs and saw the giant wasp. “By all that's holy…” she gasped.

“Oh, but you are wonderful!” the Doctor breathed, beaming as the wasp faced him. His smile faded when he saw that it was preparing its stinger, realising that Alyssa was next to him. “Now, just stop….” He ordered “stop there”

The wasp just ignored him and rushed at them. Using her powers, Alyssa flung the wasp away but in doing so, it made her dizziness worse. “Ali!” the Doctor exclaimed as she swayed, dropping to her knees. He dropped down next to her as the wasp flew at them again. Alyssa diverted it over their heads, groaning as she did so.

The wasp didn’t try to attack them for a third time, instead it retreated. “Go after it Doctor”, Alyssa panted.

“Ali I can’t leave you like this”, the Doctor said, scared to leave her side in such a vulnerable state.

“I’ll stay with her Doctor”, Donna spoke up kneeling down beside them.

“Thank you”, the Doctor said. He dropped a kiss on top of Alyssa’s head. “Come on Agatha” he said getting up. The pair rushed off after the wasp while Donna stayed by the red head.

“Donna…I’m tired”, Alyssa whispered leaning against the ginger.

“You rest then Ali”, Donna said “I’m going anywhere”.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said and closed her eyes.

\--------------

When Alyssa came to, she found herself laying on the sofa in what appears to be a sitting room. The Doctor was pacing up at down nearby.

“Doctor”, she called getting his attention.

“Ali”, he said coming over and kneeling down by the sofa “how are you feeling?”

“Head still hurts a little”, Alyssa answered honestly.

“After this is all finished, I’m going to make sure that you get plenty of rest”, the Doctor said. Alyssa could tell by the tone of his voice and his emotions that he meant it.

“I’m not going to complain to that. As long as you’ll keep me company Doctor”, Alyssa said.

“Course I will”, the Doctor promised.

“Ali! You’re awake”, Donna said happily as she and Agatha came in, the writer holding a black case in her hands.

“Yep, I am”, Alyssa replied.

“You feeling any better Alyssa?” Agatha asked.

“A bit better thanks”, Alyssa answered “what’s that you’ve got?” she asked nodding to the case in Agatha’s hands.

“Don’t know. We found it in a flower bed”, Agatha replied holding it out. The Doctor stood up and took it. He placed the case on the table and opened it up.

“Oh! Someone came here tooled up”, the Doctor commented “The sort of stuff a thief would use”.

“The Unicorn. He's here”, Agatha breathed.

“The Unicorn and the wasp….” The Doctor murmured.

Greeves entered the room carrying a tray with four drinks on it “Your drinks, ladies, Doctor”, he said.

“Very good, Greeves”, the Doctor thanked him as they took their drinks. The butler then leaves and the Doctor, Donna and Agatha sat down. The women taking the arm chairs while the Time Lord sat next to Alyssa.

“How about the science stuff. What did you find?” Donna asked.

The Doctor took out a test tube from his pocket “Vespiform sting”, he replied “Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy”.

“Again, you talk like Edward Lear”, Agatha remarked.

“And for some reason this alien is behaving like a character in one of your books Agatha”, Alyssa said as the Doctor took a sip of his drink.

“Come on, Agatha” Donna looked at her “What would Miss Marple do?” she asked “She'd have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady”.

“Clever idea”, Agatha said “Miss Marple? Who writes those?”

 _You done it again Donna_ Alyssa thought shaking her head with a smile.

“Er, Copyright: Donna Noble. Add it to the list”, Donna said.

Alyssa frowned sensing something from the Doctor. It was something bad “Doctor, are you ok?” she asked.

“No Ali”, he replied “Something's inhibiting my enzymes. Argh!” the Doctor cried out, Alyssa wincing slightly as she felt his pain “I've been poisoned!”

“What do we do? What do we do?” Donna asked panicking while Alyssa looked at the Doctor extremely worried.

Agatha picked up his glass and sniffed it “Bitter almonds. Its cyanide”, she said gravely. The Doctor got to his feet and stumbled out of the room, the three women following.

~Kitchen~

The Doctor fell into the kitchen and grabbed Davenport, startling the poor man. “Ginger beer!” he shouted.

“I beg your pardon?” Davenport asked.

“I need ginger beer”, the Doctor repeated rushing to the shelves, knocking stuff off in his hasty search for the drink.

“The gentleman's gone mad!” Mrs Hart exclaimed. The Doctor managed to find the ginger beer and chugged it down, pouring some of it over his head.

“I'm an expert in poisons. Doctor, there's no cure. It's fatal”, Agatha informed him.

“Not for me. I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal…” the Doctor explained “Protein! I need protein!” He leant against the worktop, panting in agony while Alyssa, Donna and Agatha search through the kitchen supplies.

“Walnuts?” Donna said grabbing a jar and holding them out to him.

“Brilliant!” the Doctor opened the jar and shovelled them into his mouth. As his mouth was full he could only mime with his hands what he needed next.

“I can't understand you”, Donna said “Ali, can’t you talk to him in your head?”

“I’m not telepathic Donna. I can’t talk….” Alyssa’s eyes widened when Donna’s suggestion gave her an idea “Doctor can you send me an image of what you need?” Alyssa asked “like we’ve done before?”

The Doctor nodded as he chewed the walnuts. He closed his eyes and Alyssa did the same. Her face scrunched up as she focused on opening her mind. An image of a salt shaker appeared. “Salt! He needs salt!” she said opening her eyes.

“What about this?” Donna asked snatching up a brown bag.

“What is it?” the Doctor having managed to swallow the last of the walnuts he’d crammed into his mouth.

“Salt”, Donna replied.

The Doctor shook his head “No, too salty”, he said.

“Oh, that's too salty”, Donna said mimicking him.

“What about this?” Agatha asked holding out a jar.

“What's that?” Donna asked.

“Anchovies”, Agatha replied. The Doctor snatched the jar from her hand and downed the contents. As he chewed, the Doctor gestured again, flashing his hands. Alyssa frowned trying to work out what he was trying to say. It looked like he was miming…shock?

“Shock”, Alyssa said “you need a shock”. The Doctor nodded. “Ok”, she said before she grabbed his lapels, smashed her lips against his, kissing him long and hard. Alyssa pulled back, letting him go. A fraction of a second later, the Doctor threw his head back, a black cloud of smoke leaving his mouth.

“Detox”, he groaned wiping his mouth “I must do that more often”.

“What, get poisoned?” Donna asked staring at him as if he were mad.

“I meant the detox”, the Doctor replied “but that kiss was pretty spectacular too”, he added looking at a rather relieved Alyssa “you wouldn’t happen to have another one of those love? Still feeling a bit weak”.

Alyssa smiled “I think I may have another”, she said stepping towards him. She cupped his face and kissed him again. The Doctor placed his hands of her hips, tugging her even closer to him.

Donna watched them kiss, her inner self jumping up and down in joy. She absolutely loved seeing them together. There never was a more perfect couple, in her opinion. Anyone who wanted to tear them apart would have to deal with her.

~Dining room~

That night there was a thunderstorm as everyone gathered for dinner. “A terrible day for all of us”, the Doctor began “The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us…and yet we still take dinner”.

“We are British, Doctor”, Lady Eddison stated “What else must we do?”

“And then someone tried to poison my husband”, Alyssa added looking around at them all, her gaze lingering on the Reverend half a second longer than all the others “Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in his drink”. 

“But it rather gave me an idea”, the Doctor put in.

“And what would that be?” Reverend Golightly asked.

“Well…poison”, the Doctor replied as everyone stopped eating “Drink up! I've laced the soup with pepper”.

“Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy”, Hugh chuckled.

“But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine, traditionally used as an insecticide”, the Doctor continued “So, anyone got the shivers?”

Thunder crashed once more and the windows burst open, the gust of wind extinguishing the candles. The room was plunged into darkness.

“What the deuce is that!” Hugh shouted.

“Listen…” the Doctor called hearing something “listen, listen, listen!”

A loud buzz echoed throughout the room. “No…it can't be!” Lady Eddison cried

“Show yourself, demon!” Agatha demanded standing up.

“Nobody move!” the Doctor shouted as everyone started to move “No, don't! Stay where you are”.

The Vespiform showed itself sending everyone into a panic. “Everyone out! Now!” Alyssa shouted and they all scattered. She was going to use her powers when the Doctor grabbed her by the arm.

“Not this time”, he said and pulled her out of the room.

“Well, we know the butler didn't do it”, Donna said as they joined herself, Agatha and Greeves.

“Then who did?” the Doctor asked. He went back into the room but not before grabbing a sword that hung on the panelled wall. As soon as he came back in, the lights flickered to life.

It turned out that no one else had left the room. Robina was still in her chair though she looked rather shocked. Hugh was on the floor, his wheelchair also knocked over. The Reverend was close by, sitting down against the wall. Davenport was crouched down, huddled by the side table where a drinks tray was and Lady Eddison was still sitting at the head of the table.

Alyssa’s gaze wasn’t on the frightened guests, it was on the dead body of Rodger. He was lying face down in his soup, large knife in his back. 

“My jewellery!” Lady Eddison cried touching her neck “The Firestone, it's gone. Stolen!”

“Roger…” Davenport said in horror having just noticed what Alyssa had seen.

Lady Eddison slowly got up, her eyes fixed on her son’s body. She couldn’t believe it. Her own son dead, killed by that horrible creature. “Oh, my son…” she breathed, making her way over to his body, tears in her eyes “…my child”. 

\---------------

The mood was rather a sombre one as they all gathered in the drawing room. The Doctor stood in front of the group, eyeing them all. He’d had about enough of all these murders and wanted this adventure to be over. “I've called you here on this endless night, because we have a murderer in our midst”, he began “And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…Agatha Christie”.

The Doctor turned, walked to the side of the room and sat down beside Alyssa on a small padded bench. Donna was on her other side. Agatha moved to stand in the spot that the Doctor had occupied.

“This is a crooked house”, she said “A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you…” Agatha paused, looking in the direction of Lady Eddison before shifting her gaze to Robina “Miss Redmond”. The writer then revealed that the brunette woman was not who she claimed to be, she was an imposter. Not only was ‘Robina’ an imposter but she was also the infamous thief, the Unicorn. 

“Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop”, Robina said in a cockney accent as she stood up “Yes, I'm the bleeding Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it. Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me. Sling me in jail!”

Robina pulls out the Firestone from inside her dress and tosses it to the Doctor. “So, is she the murderer?” Donna asked as the brunette sat back down.

Alyssa shook her head “she’s only a thief Donna”, she said “she isn’t a killer”.

“Quite”, Agatha agreed “There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you….” Agatha eyed Lady Eddison again but turns her attention to her husband “Colonel!”

“Damn it, woman!” Hugh said “You with your perspicacity! You've rumbled me”. Much to the surprise of Lady Eddison, he stood up.

“Hugh, you can walk. But why?” Lady Eddison asked.

“My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?” Hugh said “You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you” Hugh looked back at Agatha “Confound it, Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?” he demanded.

“Um, actually I had no idea”, Agatha admitted “I was just going to say you're completely innocent”. Alyssa and Donna exchanged looks both rather amused at how embarrassed the Colonel looked at revealing his secret.

“Oh….ugh”

“Sorry”, Agatha said apologetically.

“Well….shall I sit down then?” he asked.

“I think you better had”, Agatha said. Hugh complied and Lady Eddison took his hand.

“So he's not the murderer”, Donna stated.

“Nope he’s not Donna”, Alyssa said, her green eyes flicking over to the Reverend.

“To find the truth, let's return to this” Agatha took the Firestone from the Doctor “Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison”.

“I've done nothing!” Lady Eddison cried.

“You brought it back from India, did you not?” Agatha continued “Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since…”

“But it wasn’t malaria you’d gotten in India was it Lady Eddison?” Alyssa spoke up “you’d fallen pregnant that’s why you hid yourself away. The only person who knew about it was Miss Chandrakala”.

“Clemency, is this true?” Hugh asked looking at his wife.

“My poor baby”, Lady Eddison said, her voice trembling “I had to give him away. The shame of it!”

“But you never said a word…” Hugh said shocked that his wife had kept this from him all these years.

“I had no choice!” Lady Eddison argued “Imagine the scandal. The family name. I'm British. I carry on”.

“And it was no ordinary pregnancy…” the Doctor spoke up.

“How can you know that?” Lady Eddison asked looking at him alarmed.

“Excuse me Agatha, this is my territory”, the Doctor stood up and joined the woman at the fireplace “But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, ‘It can't be’. Why did you say that?”

“You'd never believe it…” Lady Eddison whispered.

 _You’d be surprised_ Alyssa thought. She’d seen many thing travelling with the Doctor which has caused her to a little more open minded about things.

“The Doctor has opened my mind to believe many things”, Agatha said.

“It was forty years ago…in the heat of Delhi, late one night”, Lady Eddison began as the writer sat down “I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. This was his true shape. I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken at the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I kept it close, always”.

“Just like a man”, Robina scoffed “Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven”.

“A poor little child”, Agatha commented “Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate”.

“Oh, that's ‘maiden’! Maiden name!” Donna piped up having worked in out.

“Precisely”, Agatha nodded.

“So she killed him?” Donna asked looking at Lady Eddison.

“No, Donna. Lady Eddison didn’t kill the Professor and she didn’t kill Miss Chandrakala”, Alyssa said standing up and joining both the Doctor and Agatha at the fireplace. “Lady Eddison how old would your son be now?” she asked.

“40. He's 40”, Lady Eddison replied.

“There is only one person is this room who is 40 years old and it was this person whom I sensed was not human” Alyssa said. She looked at the Reverend who was looking a bit uneasy “Reverend Golightly”, she said pointing at him.

“Oh, this is poppycock!” the Reverend exclaimed.

“Oh?” the Doctor raised an eyebrow “You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers, meaning you were raised in an orphanage”.

“My son….” Lady Eddison breathed, looking at Reverend in tears “Can it be?”

“You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock. You changed”, the Doctor explained “You realised your inheritance. After all these years, you _knew_ who you were. Oh, and then it all kicks off, because this isn't just a jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder! It's part of you, your brain, your very essence”. A small smile appeared on Alyssa’s face as she listened to him ramble. She loved it when he rambled! “And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. It turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha”.

“Dame?” Agatha frowned.

“Not yet dear”, Alyssa said.

“Oh, Sorry”, the Doctor said.

“So he killed them, yes? Definitely?” Donna asked.

“Yes Donna, he _is_ the murder”, Alyssa answered.

“Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening” the Reverend stood up “Really, you can't believe any of this surely, Lady Edizzon”.

“Lady who?” the Doctor asked raising his eye brows.

“Lady Edizzzzon…” Reverend Golightly repeated.

“Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar?”

“ _Don't_ make me angry”, Reverend Golightly warned.

“Why? What happens then?” the Doctor asked. Alyssa didn’t think it was wise to provoke him like that considering what the Reverend was.

“Damn it! You humanzz! Worshipping your tribal sky godzz!” Reverend Golightly shouted “I am so much more! That night, the universe exploded in my mind! I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezz… what'z to stop me killing you?”

“Oh, my dear God” Lady Eddison reaching out towards him “My child!”

A purple light surrounded the Reverend and he transformed into the Vespiform. “What'zz to stop me killing you all?”

“Forgive me!” Lady Eddison cried. Hugh grabbed her and pulled her out of the room.

“No! No more murder!” Agatha shouted, holding up the Firestone “If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!”

And with that she ran out of the room. The Doctor, Alyssa and Donna hurry after her, the Vespiform close behind. 

The trio rushed out of the house, the Doctor slamming the main door behind them. Agatha suddenly drove past them, honking the horn.

“Come on!” the Doctor said running over to Agatha’s car when the Vespiform broke through the door.

“Over here! Come and get me, Reverend!” Agatha called.

“Agatha, what are you doing?” the Doctor shouted.

“If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it!” and with that Agatha drove off. The Vespiform hesitated before chasing after her. The Doctor, Alyssa and Donna darted towards another car.

After a short car chase, they ended up at Silent Pool Lake.

“Here I am!” Agatha called at the water’s edge, holding up the Firestone which was glowing purple “The honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform”.

“She's controlling it!” Donna breathed as the wasp slowed and just hovered before the writer.

“Its mind is based on her thought processes”, the Doctor realized “They're linked”.

“Quite so, Doctor”, Agatha agreed “If I die, then this creature might die with me”.

“Don't hurt her!” Alyssa shouted hurrying to Agatha’s side “You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind”.

“It's not listening to you Ali”, Donna said and snatched the Firestone from Agatha, throwing it into the lake. The Vespiform followed it, diving into the water.

“How do you kill a wasp?” Donna asked “Drown it, just like his father”.

“Donna, that thing couldn't help itself”, the Doctor said looking at the water sadly as it bubble purple.

“Neither could I”, Donna countered.

“Death comes as the end and justice is served”, Agatha said solemnly.

“Murder at the Vicar's rage”, the Doctor murmured.

“Needs a bit of work dear”, Alyssa said and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Agatha doubled over in pain, clutching her head, Alyssa also wincing as she felt the woman’s pain. “It's the Firestone!” the Doctor said catching the writer and lowered her to the ground “It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha”, he explained.

The woman briefly glowed purple before it faded away and she fell unconscious. “He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life”, the Doctor said.

“Is she all right, though?” Donna asked looking at Agatha.

“Oh, of course! The amnesia!” the Doctor realized “Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders”.

“And us”, Donna added “She'll forget about us”.

 _But at least the mystery of Agatha Christie is solved_ the Doctor thought looking down at the writer.

“Doctor…” Alyssa began making him and Donna look up at her “I don’t feel so…” she suddenly pitched forward in a faint. Thankfully the Doctor managed to catch her. The Time Lord looked down at her worriedly. She’d pushed herself too hard. He was going to have to talk to her about taking it easy for a while or she was going to put herself and their baby at risk.


	31. Silence in the Library

The Doctor sat by Alyssa’s bed in the med bay looking over the results of the scan he’d taken. It was essentially the same as the one he’d taken just after Messaline. He sighed, running a hand through his hair making it stick up even more. “You need to be more careful”, he murmured. The results said that both she and the baby were fine but it still didn’t stop him worrying about her. He looked up when he heard Alyssa stir.

“Med bay again”, she mumbled “hope this isn’t going to become a habit”.

“Better not be”, the Doctor said and she looked over at him. Alyssa sat up, an apologetic expression on her face. “How are you feeling?” he asked her softly.

“A bit better”, Alyssa replied “how’s our little one doing?” she questioned, noticing the tablet in his hands.

“He or she is in perfect health”, the Doctor replied “as are you but you do need to avoid using your powers if possible. Its why you passed out. You’d pushed yourself too hard…”

Alyssa’s eyes dropped to her lap “I’m sorry”, she mumbled.

“You don’t need to be”, the Doctor said gently, placing a hand over hers, making her look up at him “you were only trying to protect us. I just don’t want you to overexert yourself from now on, ok?”

Alyssa nodded “ok”, she agreed.

\--------------

Over in Lux’s ship, James Sven was once again losing himself in his memories, smiling fondly as he absentmindedly spun his wedding ring on his finger. “Penny for your thoughts?” River called from the doorway.

“Sorry”, James said. His mind often wandered, especially when he was alone.

“Don’t be” River walked further into the room “you’re thinking about her, aren’t you?”

“Yeah”, he replied with a sigh.

The curly haired woman sat down in the other chair “you know you can’t say anything when you see her, right?” she gently reminded him.

James sighed again, running a hand through his red hair, making it stick up all over the place “I know I can’t”, he said “I just wish I could tell her something…anything but I can’t. Just like you can’t say anything to them either, timelines and all”.

A sad expression appeared on River’s face “it’s so difficult”, she admitted “sometimes I really hate how our lives don’t run the same way”.

“At least you got me”, James told her with a grin.

“As an annoying brother you mean”, River said playfully.

“Oi! I’m a delight to be around”, James shot back.

“Maybe in your own company”, River retorted and an offended look appeared on the red head’s face.

“Why you…” he started and River wait to see what witty thing he’d say in response “you…shut up! Go bug Luxy boy”. The woman chuckled and left.

River came back quickly, tossing a watch at him which he easily caught. “You better put that on before we get to the Library or you’ll raise a few brows”, she said. James clasped it around his wrist and pressed a couple of buttons. His appearance shifted from a red head and brown eyes to blonde hair and green eyes.

\------------

Alyssa turned this way and that, checking out her reflection in the mirror. She nodded. Yeah, she looked ready for the beach the white cotton dress covering her bathing suit. The red head placed her hands on her stomach smoothing down the material trying to see, out of interest, if she was starting to show.

“You look lovely”, the Doctor remarked, coming up behind her, putting his hands over hers.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said.

“What are you looking for?” he asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Seeing if I was starting to show”, the young woman replied “but doesn’t look like it yet”.

“Just give it a bit more time”, the Doctor assured her “and you’ll look even more beautiful”.

Alyssa glanced up at him “I love you”, she declared.

“I love you too”, the Doctor said softly. He went to kiss her when his psychic heated up.

“What is it?” Alyssa asked when he took it out.

“Fancy going to the library?” the Doctor suddenly questioned and the red head raised her brows at his quick change of subject.

“Uh… sure”, she answered.

“It’ll be just a bit of a detour then it’ll be off to the beach”, the Doctor promised, leading her off towards the console room.

\--------------

“51st century”, the Doctor said as they stood in the huge empty reception area several minutes later “By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna, Ali. Deep breath”.

They walked across the room and the Doctor opened a door. The trio descended the steps to a balcony which gave them a magnificent view of the surface of the planet. “Whoa”, Alyssa breathed, amazed.

“The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big ‘The’”, the Doctor explained.

“It's like a city!” Donna exclaimed gaping at it.

“It's a _world_ ”, the Doctor corrected her “Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed”. Alyssa shook her head still amazed. “We're near the equator, so…” he licked his finger and held it up “this must be biographies! I love biographies”. 

“Yeah, very ‘you’. Always a death at the end”, Donna remarked.

“But there’s always a new beginning too”, The Doctor said, hugging the empath to him “love them more”.

“Me too”, Alyssa agreed, smiling up at him.

Donna picks up a book only for the Doctor to dart over and snatch it out of her hands “Oi! Spoilers!” he cried.

“What?” Donna asked with a frown.

“These books are from your future”, the Doctor replied “You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end”.

“Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?” Donna asked.

“I try to keep you away from major plot developments”, the Doctor answered.

Alyssa snorted “which you’re very bad at, if your past record is anything to go by”, she said.

“Yes I know, I’m…working on it”, the Doctor said looking around. Alyssa didn’t believe that for one moment. The day the Doctor manages to avoid a major plot development, will be the day she throws out all the fezzes from the TARDIS. “This _is_ the biggest library in the universe”, the Doctor began “So where is everyone? It's silent”. He walked over to an information kiosk, taking out his sonic as he did so.

“The library?” Donna asked.

“The planet. The whole planet”, the Doctor said as the screen lit up.

“Well…Maybe it's a Sunday”, Donna suggested.

The Doctor shook his head “No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring”.

“Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet”, Donna said.

Alyssa frowned at that. It didn’t seem possible for everyone to be extremely quiet especially since this a planet sized library. There would still be some noise. Whether it’s footsteps of people traversing their way through the Library… or breathing of the visitors or quiet murmurings of conversation. Either way it wouldn’t be this quiet. The silence was almost…eerie.

“Yeah…maybe”, the Doctor agreed “But they'd still show up on the system”.

“Doctor, why are we here?” Donna suddenly asked “Really, why?”

“Oh, you know, just…passing” the Doctor shrugged.

“You do know I can tell when you’re lying or keeping something from us, right?” Alyssa reminded him “so why are we in the largest library in the universe?”

“Now that's interesting”, the Doctor commented, seemingly ignoring Alyssa.

“What?” Donna asked.

“Scanning for life forms”, the Doctor replied “If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face…” he pushed a few buttons and the screen flashed: Filtered Humanoid Life Form Scan: 4: complete “Apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life”. The Doctor pushed a few more buttons.

The numbers began to count upwards until ERROR flashed on the screen along with the number 1,000,000,000,000. Beneath the number it said: Lifeform Number Capped at Maximum Record.

“How is that even possible?” Alyssa asked staring at the screen “apart from us three…and our baby, there’s no one else here”.

“And not a sound”, the Doctor added “A million million life forms, and silence in the library”.

“But there's no one here”, Donna said repeating what Alyssa had just said “There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive”.

The Doctor, Alyssa and Donna look down at the books in front of them. The Time Lord tentatively reached a hand as does Donna. Alyssa watched them, wondering if it was such a good idea. Suddenly a voice shouted “Welcome!” startling all three of them.

“That came from here”, Donna said glancing behind her at the way they came.

“Yeah”, the Doctor agreed. He took Alyssa’s hand and they all walked back to the reception area.

An almost humanoid sculpture by a curved desk turns its head and speaks with a female voice from a small face on its surface. “I am Courtesy Node 710/Aqua” it introduced “Please enjoy The Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo”.

“That face, it looks real”, Donna commented as she regarded it.

“Yeah…don't worry about it” the Doctor waved her off.

“A statue with a real face, though?” Donna continued, not one for letting things go “It's a hologram or something, isn't it?”

“No, but really…it's fine”, the Doctor assured her. Alyssa could tell he knew something about this Node but whatever it was, he didn’t want to tell them.

“Additional” the Node continued “There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. ‘Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh…they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick’ Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers”.

“So that's why we're here”, the Doctor realised “Any other messages, same date stamp?”

“One additional message”, the Node replied “This message carries a Felman Lux Coherency Warning of 5-0-11”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine, fine, fine. Just play it”, the Doctor said impatiently.

“Message follows. ‘Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember…if you want to live, count the shadows’. Message ends”

“Donna….Ali…” the Doctor slowly began.

“Yeah?” Donna and Alyssa chorused.

“Stay out of the shadows”, he warned.

“Why, what's in the shadows?” Donna asked. The Doctor didn’t answer, he just took Alyssa’s hand again and headed through a door. 

The next room was brightly lit with aisles and aisles of bookshelves several stories high. “Does this have anything to do with whatever you got on the psychic paper?” the red head asked.

“Yeah…it does”, the Doctor admitted. He’d hoped that this was going to be a quick little detour as he wasn’t so keen to run headlong into danger not with Alyssa’s current condition.

“What did it say?” she questioned and the Time Lord showed it to both her and Donna. “Uh…Doctor? its blank for me, remember?” she reminded him.

“Oh, right”, the Doctor said mentally kicking himself for forgetting that she couldn’t read the psychic paper. “It says ‘The Library. Come as soon as you can. X’. What do you think? Cry for help?”

“Cry for help…with a kiss?” Donna said taking the psychic paper from him.

“Oh, we've all done that”, the Doctor said taking it back from her and putting it into his pocket. When the empath shot him a look, brow raised he quickly tacked on “But not anymore, obviously. No need to be doing that now”.

“Nice save”, Donna commented.

“Who's it from?” Alyssa queried.

“No idea”, the Doctor answered honestly.

“So why did we come here?” Donna demanded “Why did you…”

“Donna….Ali”, the Doctor said seeing the lights start to go out from the far end, the darkness slowly working its way towards them.

“What's happening?” Alyssa asked eyes wide as the darkness crept closer as even more lights go out.

“Run!” the Doctor shouted, grabbing Alyssa’s hand and pulling her along. Donna hot on their heels. They came to a stop at a door. The Doctor frantically tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge “Come on!”

“What, is it locked?” Donna asked.

“Jammed”, the Doctor replied “The wood's warped!”

“Well, sonic it. Use the thingy!” Donna shouted as the darkness grew closer.

“The sonic doesn’t do wood”, Alyssa informed her trying to stay calm even though she could feel both the Doctor’s and Donna’s frantic emotions “I can get the door open”, she added.

“No”, the Doctor said firmly “I can do it…” the Time Lord Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver “I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatterline the interface…”

“Oh, get out of the way!” Donna said shoving him aside before kicking the door open. The trio burst into the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Donna and Alyssa kept the door shut as the Doctor ran to grab a book to jam between the door handles.

He spun around and saw a spherical security camera hovering in the air. “Oh! Hello!” he greeted “Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?”

The security camera dropped to the floor.

“What is it?” Donna asked as they approached it.

“Security camera”, the Doctor replied picking it up “Switched itself off”. He took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the security camera.

“That was some nice door skills, Donna”, Alyssa commented.

“Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends…sometimes you need the element of surprise”, Donna said with a shrug.

“So, what exactly did we just run away from?” Alyssa questioned, turning to the Doctor “the lights going out…power cut?”

“Possibly”, the Doctor replied. He had no clue what it was they just ran from but with the Node’s warning about staying out of the shadows, he just acted. He wasn’t leaving anything to chance.

“Are we safe here?” Donna asked looking around.

“Of course we're safe. There's a little shop”, the Doctor answered, nodding at the sign marked ‘shop’. “Gotcha!” he cheered as the cover of the camera lens popped open.

“Doctor stop”, Alyssa said noticing a message appear on the camera.

_No! Stop it! No! No!_

“Ooo, I'm sorry”, the Doctor said realising it wasn’t just a security camera, it was alive one “I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's alive”.

“You said it was a security camera”, Donna said as Alyssa took the camera from the Doctor, cradling it her hands and started to softly hum _Hushabye Mountian_ to try and soothe it.

“It is. It's an alive one”, the Doctor said as he watched Alyssa hum a lullaby to the camera. She stopped when a new message appeared on the camera.

_Others are coming_

“Others?” Donna frowned when Alyssa showed it to them “What's it mean, others?”

The Doctor shrugged. He didn’t know what it meant. Donna went over to a nearby Node “Excuse me. What does it mean, others?” she asked as Alyssa gently set the camera down.

“That's barely more than a Speak-Your-Weight-Machine”, the Doctor told her “It can't help you”.

“So why's it got a face?” Donna questioned.

“This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death”, the Node replied.

“It's a _real_ face?” Donna gasped. She wasn’t the only one that was disgusted, Alyssa was too. In fact she looked an alarming shade of green.

“Excuse me”, she mumbled and dashed off to a corner to throw up. “Oh that’s gross”, she muttered as the Doctor rubbed her back while she retched “sorry”, she said apologetically as she straightened up.

“Its ok”, the Time Lord said gently. He offered her a little something to help settle her stomach which she gratefully took.

“Thank you”, Alyssa said. She stepped back, inadvertently getting closer to a triangular shaped shadow.

“Ali, no!” the Doctor cried, grabbing her and pulling her away from it “The shadow. Look”, he said pointing to it. 

“What about it?” Donna asked, not seeing any reason to be freaked out over _one_ shadow.

“Count the shadows”, the Doctor instructed.

“One”, Donna replied “There, counted it. One shadow”.

“But what’s casting it Donna?” Alyssa asked having had a quick glance around, not seeing anything that could cast such a shadow.

“Oh, I'm thick!” the Doctor exclaimed smacking himself in the head “Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head!”

One of the lights in an aisle started flickering before it went out. “The power must be going”, Donna commented.

The Doctor shook his head “This place runs on fission cells. They'll out-burn the sun”, he explained, drawing Alyssa closer to himself, feeling very uneasy.

“Then why is it dark?” Donna asked.

“It's not _dark_ ”, the Doctor amended.

“Uh guys….” Alyssa said slowly, seeing that the shadow the Doctor had pointed out was gone “the shadow is gone”.

“We need to get back to the TARDIS”, the Doctor said suddenly.

“Why?” Donna asked.

“Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved”, the Doctor said seriously, tightening his grip on his grasp on his girlfriend, eyes darting about as he tried to spot it.

“Reminder: The Library has been breached, others are coming”, the Node announced “Reminder: The Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: The Library has been breached….”

A door in the back of the room burst open and 7 people in white spacesuits entered. Out of reflex, the Doctor pulled Alyssa behind him. He had no idea if these people would be a threat to her or their unborn child. One of the people walked straight over to them, switching the visor to transparent to reveal a female face.

Alyssa let out a gasp as she recognised who it was. “It’s you!” she breathed.

The woman smiled “hello Lyssa”, she greeted “Pop your helmets, everyone”, River instructed, turning to the others “We've got breathers”. She then removed her own helmet.

“How do you know they're not androids?” a woman with shorter hair, Anita, asked as she took off her helmet.

“Because I've dated androids”, River replied “They're rubbish”.

“Ali, who is that woman?” the Doctor asked her quietly.

“I don’t know”, she answered honestly “I’ve only met her a couple of times. Once while Ben and I were on holiday in Paris. She took our photograph. The other was…” Alyssa trailed off knowing that was she was going to say next would make him angry.

“And the other was…?” the Doctor asked.

“My room. She was the one who…” Alyssa took a breath “put me on the Valiant”.

As expected, a very angry look appeared on the Time Lord’s face. Donna looked at him puzzled wondering why he’d reacted that way to the young woman’s answer. “Did you know what was going to happen when you put her on the Valiant?” the Doctor demanded, stepping forward, glaring at the woman “did you?!”

“No, I didn’t”, River responded, calmly.

“I don’t believe you”, the Doctor spat. Alyssa put a hand on his arm to try and calm him but he shrugged it off. “You _knew_ what was going to happen. Ali was tortured…almost killed because of YOU!”

“I didn’t know, I swear”, River insisted.

“LIAR!” the Doctor shouted, taking another step towards her, a flicker a fear appearing on River’s face.

One of the men from the group, a young man with sandy blonde hair, surged forwards and placed himself between the Doctor and River. “I know you’re angry and trust me when I say, I understand what it’s like to almost lose someone you love…” the man’s green eyes flickering behind him to look at Alyssa “but she IS telling the truth”.

The Doctor scoffed “No offense but I’m not going to believe you Mr…?”

“James Sven”, the man introduced “and I get it. You don’t know me. However, maybe there _is_ someone you should believe”. He looked pointedly at the red head.

The Doctor turned to his girlfriend “Ali?” he asked.

Alyssa nodded “James is right”, she confirmed “River is indeed telling the truth”.

“But…she _can’t_ be”, the Doctor said, very firm in his belief that this woman knew exactly what was going to happen.

“She _is_ telling the truth Doctor, trust me on that”, Alyssa repeated, taking his hand. The Doctor looked at her, seeing in her eyes that she believed what her abilities where telling her about the curly haired woman.

“Ok”, the Doctor said. He had faith in her abilities and most definitely trusted her. However, he wasn’t about to trust the curly haired woman despite Alyssa’s assurances that she was telling the truth. He turned back to the curly haired woman “You and your friends need to leave, right now. Get back in your rocket and fly away”, he said not bothering to say it nicely.

“Hold on a minute! There’s no way I’m going anywhere!” Mr Lux cried “this is MY expedition. If anyone should be leaving, it’s you three!” he pointed crossly at the time travelling trio.

“Oh, you're not, are you?” the Doctor groaned “Tell me you're not archaeologists”.

“Got a problem with archaeologists?” River asked brow raised.

“I'm a time traveller”, the Doctor stated “I point and laugh at archaeologists”.

James snorted “and that’s never going to change”, he muttered to himself.

“Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist”, River said holding out her hand.

“River Song, lovely name”, the Doctor commented, not bothering to shake it “As you're leaving…and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again…not one living thing, not here, not ever” Anita started wander towards the shadows, which the Doctor noticed “Stop right there!” he runs over to her “What's your name?”

“Anita”, Anita replied.

“Anita, stay out of the shadows”, the Doctor warned “Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, _very_ scared” they all just looked at him bemused, even River was smiling “No, bit more scared than that” Miss Evangelista complied, looking scared “Okay, do for now” the Doctor walked over to one of the men by the door “You. Who are you?”

“Uh, Dave”, he replied.

“Okay, Dave…” the Doctor began.

“Well, Other Dave”, Other Dave cut in “because uh…that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we-“

“Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?” the Doctor asked interrupting him.

Other Dave looked down the hall “Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker”, he answered.

“How much darker?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago”, Other Dave said “I can't now”

“Seal up this door”, the Doctor ordered “We'll find another way out”. He then walked back over to Alyssa and Donna.

“We're not looking for a way out”, Lux stated “Miss Evangelista?”

Miss Evangelista stepped up the trio, papers in her hand “I'm Mister Lux's personal…everything”, she explained “You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation”.

“Right, give it here”, the Doctor said taking one.

“Yeah, lovely”, Donna took one.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said taking one as well. All three of them tore the contracts in half. James tried not to react but he couldn’t help but snicker at what they did. It was even funnier the second time around.

“My family built this library!” Lux shouted, outraged “I have rights”.

“You also don’t know when to shut up”, James sassed.

“Do you think there's danger here?” River asked.

“Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world”, the Doctor replied sarcastically “Danger? Could be”.

“That was a 100 years ago. The Library's been silent for a 100 years. Whatever came here's long dead”, River countered.

“You say that but we’ve had previous…remember?” James pointed out.

“Oh yeah”, River conceded.

“What are you doing?” Lux demanded hearing a whirring sound and seeing Other Dave doing something to the door when he turned around.

“He said seal the door”, Other Dave said.

“Torch!” the Doctor said before he snatched it from Lux’s hands.

“You're taking orders from him?” Lux asked in disbelief.

“Spooky, isn't it?” the Doctor said with a grin. Alyssa had to smile too. For someone who said he doesn’t do orders, he’d already given a few on this adventure already. “Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark”, the Doctor said as he shined the torch into the shadows, Alyssa and Donna now standing next to him “But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's…Vashta Nerada”. James mouthed along to the name making River glance at him amused.

“What's Vashta Nerada?” Donna asked.

“It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark”, the Doctor answered. He turned back to the group “Lights! That's what we need, lights” he tossed his torch back to Lux “You got lights?”

“What for?” River asked.

“Form a circle”, the Doctor instructed “Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out”.

“Do as he says”, River said turning to the others.

“You're not listening to this man?!” Lux demanded as the Doctor removed his coat, throwing it onto a desk.

“Look, Luxy boy, when the Doctor says you do something…shut up and do it”, James told him, patting him on the arm “Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita”, he ordered.

“And Mr Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor”, River added “Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office”.

She walked over to a desk with a terminal as the Doctor knelt down on the floor, head tilted sideways as he watched the shadows. “Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?” Lux asked having put on his helmet just as she said.

“I don't fancy you”, River replied cheekily.

The Doctor stood up and went over to Proper Dave who was standing by a computer “Probably I can help you”, he said as Lux took off his helmet.

“Pretty boy. With me, I said”, River called.

“Oh, I'm pretty boy?” the Doctor said pointing to himself.

“Yes”, Donna said “Ooo, that came out a bit quick”, she added.

“Pretty?!” the Time Lord repeated.

“Meh”, Donna shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say pretty”, Alyssa said earning a pout from the Doctor “I’d say…very handsome”. The Doctor beamed, rather pleased at that. He gave her a quick kiss before heading over to River, missing the look James had given the pair. 

“Don't let your shadows cross”, the Doctor warned as he walked “Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected”.

“How can a shadow be infected?” Other Dave asked but the Doctor didn’t answer.

“Excuse me, can I help?” Miss Evangelista piped up.

“No, we're fine”, Anita replied.

“I could just you know, hold things”, Miss Evangelista continued.

“No, really, we're okay”, Other Dave waved her off. He and Anita exchanged glances as Miss Evangelista walked away. Alyssa watched her go, sensing how despondent the girl was feeling. She felt rather sorry for her. The girl only wanted to help and they wave her off.

River took out a battered blue book from her backpack, the Doctor watching before he cleared his throat. “Thanks”, she said.

“For what?” the Doctor frowned.

“The usual” River shrugged “For coming when I call”.

“Oh, that was you?” the Doctor asked.

“You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me”, River remarked “I'm assuming there's a reason”. She started thumbing through her blue book.

“A fairly good one, actually”, the Doctor said.

“Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Uh, going by your face, I'd say its early days for you, yes? So, um…” River flipped through a few pages “crash of the _Byzantium_. Have we done that yet?” the Doctor stared at her expressionless “Obviously not” she flipped through a few more pages “Right. Um…Oh! Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?” the Doctor continued to stare at her “Obviously ringing no bells. Speaking of bells… have you put a ring on her yet?”

“What?” the Doctor asked.

“Lyssa…have you put a ring on her yet?” River repeated.

“What?” the Doctor asked again, a dumbfounded look on his face. His mind had just registered what she was asking.

“I guess not”, River remarked “Blimey, _very_ early days, then. Whoo, life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work” and then it dawned on her “Look at you!” she whispered “Oh, you're young”.

“I'm really not, you know”, the Doctor said.

“No, but you are” River lifted a hand to place on the side of his face but the Doctor moved away. It wasn’t right for anyone but Alyssa to do that. River lowered her hand “Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you”.

“You've seen me before, then?” the Doctor asked.

“Doctor…please tell me you know who I am”, River pleaded.

“Who are you?” the Doctor frowned.

Suddenly a strange noise sounded, echoing throughout the room. Alyssa frowned at the noise. It sounded almost like a telephone ringing.

“Sorry, that was me”, Proper Dave apologised “Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?”

“Doctor, that sounds like…“ Donna began.

“It is….it's a phone”, the Doctor confirmed.

“I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise”, Proper Dave explained. The Doctor crossed the room, heading over to the man followed by Alyssa, Donna and the others.

“But it's a phone”, Donna frowned.

“Let me try something”, the Doctor said nudging Proper Dave out of the way. They all watched him type away at the terminal before ‘Access Denied’ popped up on the screen. “Ok, doesn't like that. Let's try something else”, the Time Lord said and typed a different code into the terminal. It seems to work as the image of a little girl appeared on the screen. “Hello?” the Doctor called, gaining the attention of the girl.

She turned around looking rather surprised “Hello”, she greeted “Are you in my television?”

“Well…no, I'm, I'm sort of in space”, the Doctor replied “Um, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor”.

“Would you like to speak to my Dad?” the girl asked.

“Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely”, the Doctor nodded. 

“I know you!” the girl’s eyes widened as she saw the man from before. She then noticed a familiar red haired woman standing slightly behind him “and you!” the girl pointed at the woman “You’re the one who hummed that song!”

Alyssa exchanged a surprised look with Donna. This was who she was humming that lullaby to? A little girl? “That’s right”, she confirmed.

“You're in my library”, the girl continued.

“ _Your_ library?” the Doctor said with a frown.

“The library's never been on the television before”, the girl stated “What have you done?”

“Um, well, um…I just…rerouted the interface”, the Doctor began before the connection was abruptly cut off.

“What happened? Who was that?” River questioned.

 _Accessed Denied_ popped up on the screen again. 

“I need another terminal”, the Doctor said running over to the terminal where River’s blue book sat “Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!”

“You heard him, people! Let there be light”, River said.

The Doctor’s gaze was drawn to the blue book. He picked it up only to have it taken out of his hands by Alyssa. “Don’t you know it’s rude to go through other people’s things?” she asked holding it out to River.

“Thank you Lyssa”, she said taking it from her and putting it into her pack “you’re not allowed to see inside the book, Doctor. It's against the rules”.

“What rules?” the Doctor asked confused.

“Your rules”, River replied before she walked away. The Doctor looked at Alyssa, who just shrugged. He turned back to the terminal, continuing to try and work on accessing the data core. Suddenly books started flying off the shelves. The Doctor went to shield Alyssa only for James to beat him to it, covering her body with his. When the bombardment stopped, the blonde looked down at the red head in his arms.

“You ok?” he asked.

Alyssa nodded “yeah, fine”, she replied, though she was rather surprised by amount of concern she was getting from him and there was something else…something she couldn’t quite place. She didn’t really have a chance to figure it out either when the Doctor tugged her out of James’ arms.

“You sure you’re ok?” he questioned softly, hands hovering over her stomach.

“Yes, I am”, Alyssa assured him “So… what’s CAL?” she asked noticing a message on the terminal screen.

_CAL Accessed Denied_

“I don’t know”, the Doctor answered. It was a mere minute later when more books started shooting off the shelves. The Time Lord pulled her down, shielding her this time. He was more than surprised when James moved to his other side so that the red head was sandwiched between them.

“What's causing that? Is it the little girl?” River asked when the second barrage of books had stopped.

“But who is the little girl?” the Doctor asked after ensuring that his girlfriend was alright “What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle?” 

“Also, what's CAL?” Alyssa asked.

“Ask Mister Lux”, River answered.

“CAL, what is it?” the Doctor questioned.

“Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts”, Lux said smugly.

“Lux, can you just set aside your ego for just one second and answer their questions?” James demanded.

“It’s not ego, I'm protecting my family's pride!” Lux countered.

“Funny thing, Mr Lux, I don't want to see the love of my life…who’s pregnant by the way and everyone else in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important”, the Doctor retorted.

“Then why don't you sign his contract?” River asked. _Very good point River_ Alyssa thought as the Doctor looked at the woman, not knowing how to respond to that “I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you”.

“Ok, ok, ok. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a 100 years ago, what physically happened?” the Doctor asked.

“There was a message from the Library. Just one. ‘The lights are going out’. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years”, River said.

“It's taken 3 generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in”, Lux added.

“Um…excuse me”, Miss Evangelista called.

“Not just now”, Lux waved her off.

“There was 1 other thing in the last message”, River continued.

“That's confidential!” Lux turned on her.

“I trust the Doctor and Lyssa with my life, with everything”, River assured him. She then showed the Doctor and Alyssa the data file “This is a data extract that came with the message”.

“’4022 saved. No survivors’”, the Doctor read aloud.

“4022. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed”, River informed them.

Alyssa frowned “But how can 4022 people have been saved if there were no survivors?” she asked.

“That's what we're here to find out”, River replied.

“And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies”, Lux added in a grumble.

A scream sounded from another room.

The Doctor rushed off, everyone else following him. They headed through an open panel in the wall, down a hall and into a private study area. “Everybody, careful. Stay in the light”, the Doctor warned.

“You keep saying that. I don't see the point”, Proper Dave said.

“Who screamed?” Alyssa asked.

“Miss Evangelista”, Proper Dave replied. She was the only one missing from the group.

“Where is she?” the Doctor asked.

“Miss Evangelista, please state your current…” River trailed off when she heard the echo from nearby. More precisely the skeleton dressed in a shredded spacesuit. River walked over to it “Please state your current…” she knelt down “position” River pulled the broken collar to reveal the green lights of the comm “It's her. It's Miss Evangelista”.

“We heard her scream a few seconds ago”, Anita stated “What could do that to a person in a few seconds?”

“It took a lot less than a few seconds”, the Doctor said.

“What did?” Anita asked.

“ _Hello?_ ” Miss Evangelista called through the comm.

“I'm sorry, everyone. This isn't going to be pleasant”, River swallowed “She's ghosting”.

“She's what?” Donna asked.

“ _Hello? Excuse me._ _I-I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me_ ”

“That's…that's her, that's Miss Evangelista!” Donna exclaimed.

“I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just….you know?” Other Dave began.

“Are you being serious?” Alyssa asked him with a glare “This is her last moment. Show a little respect”. The Doctor took her hand. He knew all too well how much she hated death.

“ _Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?_ ” Miss Evangelista called.

“But that's Miss Evangelista”, Donna repeated.

“It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment”, River explained “Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently”, she added, speaking into her comm.

“What's a data ghost?” Donna asked.

“There's a neural relay in the communicator”, the Doctor replied “Lets you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights” he nodded to them “Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage”.

“My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces”, Anita mumbled.

“She's in there!” Donna’s eyes widened in horror.

“ _I can't see. I can't…where am I?_ ”

“River could you put your comm on speaker?” Alyssa asked. River nodded and did just that. The red head tugged her hand out of the Doctor’s and stepped forward. “You’re in the Library Miss Evangelista”, Alyssa spoke up.

“ _Who is that?_ ”

“It’s me, Lyssa”, Alyssa replied “look I know you’re probably very scared right now but there’s no need to be. There’s a better place waiting for you, a beautiful, peaceful paradise”.

“ _You really…think so?_ ” Miss Evangelista asked.

“Absolutely”, Alyssa said confidently trying to stop herself from crying “you’ll love it there, I promise”. She had to keep a strong front while she assured Miss Evangelista. It might only be her data ghost she was talking to but she still had to do it.

“ _Thank you…Lyssa. It that nice woman there?”_

“What woman?” Lux asked.

“She means…I think she means me”, Donna replied.

“She’s here”, Alyssa told Miss Evangelista.

“ _Hello? Are you there?_ ”

“Donna, she needs you”, Alyssa said. Donna hesitated for a moment before she stepped up next to Alyssa.

“Hello. Yeah, I'm-I'm…here. You okay?” Donna asked.

_“What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh”_

“Course I won't. Course I won't tell them”, Donna promised.

_“Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh….”_

“I won't tell them. I said I won't”, Donna repeated.

“ _Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh…._ ”

“She's looping now. The pattern’s degrading”, River said as the indicator lights on the neural relay started to flash.

“ _I can't think….I don't know, I…I…I…I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream”_

A tear rolled down Alyssa’s cheek. James stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder “It’s going to be ok”, he whispered “I promise”.

“You don’t know that”, she sniffled.

“Yes, I do”, James said with a lot of confidence that made her glance at him, hopeful look in her tear filled eyes “you and your baby will leave the Library safe and sound, I’ll make sure of it”.

Alyssa cracked a small smile at the blonde “thank you”, she said quietly. The Doctor couldn’t help but frown at how James was acting around his girlfriend. First protecting her and then promising to keep her and her baby safe? Did he know her or something like River did? If that was the case, he couldn’t help but feel a little unsettled to see the male so close to the woman carrying his child. 

“That was, that was horrible”, Donna mumbled, horrified by what had happened “That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen”.

River shook her head “No. It's just a freak of technology”, she said solemnly “But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that”.

“I'll introduce you”, the Doctor said, turning and walking out of the room. 

~Rotunda~

“I'm going to need a packed lunch”, the Doctor said.

“Hang on”, River moved over to her pack and knelt down.

“What's in that book?” the Doctor asked crouching down as River pulled out the blue book and metal box with a lid on it.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business dear”, Alyssa said, coming to join him.

“She’s right, it’s not”, River agreed popping the book back into her pack.

“Who are you?” the Doctor asked.

“Professor River Song, University of….”

“To me. To Ali. Who are you to us?” the Doctor cut in.

“Spoilers”, River replied. She held out the metal box to the Doctor “Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out”.

The Doctor took the box and got to his feet “Right, you lot! Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada”. He moved over to the edge of the light, pulling out his sonic. “Ali could you give a hand?” he called as the red head had stayed by River.

“Sure”, Alyssa said and headed over.

“Do you think you could sense the Vashta Nerada?” the Doctor asked.

“I could try but I didn’t think you want me to use my gifts”, Alyssa reminded him.

“I wouldn’t ask if there wasn’t another quicker way to find the Vashta Nerada”, the Doctor admitted “just take it easy”.

Alyssa nodded, closed her eyes and held out a hand. While she was trying to sense the Vashta Nerada, River went over to Donna. James on the other hand, just watched the two of them crouching on the floor.

“You travel with them, don't you?” she asked, nodding over to the pair “The Doctor and Lyssa”.

“What of it?” Donna demanded. She was a little bit on edge with the woman due to the interaction between herself and the Doctor. The ginger didn’t think she could be friendly with someone who’d been involved however indirectly with Alyssa’s suffering on the Valiant. But it was strange how seemingly friendly River was towards the Doctor and Alyssa, even going as far to give the red head a nickname. “You know him, don't you?” she realised “both of them”.

“Oh God, do I know that the”, River smiled “We go way back, us three. Just not this far back, at least not for the Doctor”.

“I'm sorry, what?” Donna asked confused.

“I met Lyssa a couple of times before but the Doctor… he hasn't met me yet”, River said “I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor and Lyssa in the days _before_ they knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does. Even more so with Lyssa. Oh that girl…” River sighed “she was the only one who truly understood. Maybe it’s the Empath in her”.

“What are you talking about?” Donna cried, exasperated “Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?”

“Donna! Quiet, Ali’s trying to concentrate!” the Doctor called.

“Sorry”, Donna called back.

River looked at Donna, shocked “Donna? You're Donna? Donna Noble?”

“Yeah” Donna nodded “Why?”

“I do know the Doctor and Lyssa, but in the future. Their personal future”, River replied.

Alyssa opened her eyes and withdrew her hand. “Found one”, she told the Doctor. The Time Lord scanned the area to confirm the presence of a Vashta Nerada. 

“Ok, got a live one!” he called to the others “That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm”. The Doctor stood up with Alyssa, putting her slightly behind him before he tossed a chicken leg from River’s lunch into the shadow. It bounced on the ground and was bone by the time it hit the ground for the second time.

“The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters”, the Doctor explained “I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive”.

“What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?” Donna asked.

“Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds”, the Doctor said “Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams”.

“But if they were on Earth dear, we'd sure know about it”, Alyssa spoke up.

The Doctor shook his head “Nah. Normally they live on road kill”, he said “But sometimes people go missing”.

“Every shadow?” River asked

“No. But _any_ shadow”, the Doctor replied.

“So what do we do?” Alyssa asked.

“Daleks, aim for the eyestalk”, the Doctor answered.

“Sontarans, back of the neck”, Alyssa added.

“And Vashta Nerada…Run. Just run”

“Run? Run where?” River asked.

“This is an index point”, the Doctor stated “There must be an exit teleport somewhere”. He looked over at Lux.

“Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics!” Lux defended.

“Doctor, the little shop!” Donna suddenly shouted “They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff”.

The Doctor ran to the door of the shop and peered inside “You're right. Brilliant!” he proclaimed “That's why I like the little shop”.

“Ok, let's move it”, Proper Dave said and started towards the shop when Alyssa spoke up.

“Proper Dave, you need to stop moving”

“Why?” he asked.

“I’m so sorry”, she said softly “But you've got two shadows”. They all look down and see that she was right. There was one shadow behind him and one at his side.

“It's how they hunt”, the Doctor added “They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh”.

“What do I do?” Proper Dave asked looking rather afraid.

“You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room”, the Doctor told him “Like there's a million wasps”.

“We're not leaving you, Dave”, River promised.

“Course we're not leaving him! Where's your helmet?” the Doctor asked “Don't point, just tell me”.

“On the floor, by my bag”, Proper Dave replied, his voice trembling.

Anita moved to get the helmet when the Doctor called “Don't cross his shadow!”

The woman nodded and carefully made her way around Proper Dave, grabbing his helmet and handing it to the Doctor “Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got”. The Time Lord put the helmet on Proper Dave, the others doing the same with the exception of River and James.

“But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets”, Donna pointed out.

“Yeah, but we're safe anyway”, the Doctor waved her off.

“How are we safe?” Donna frowned.

“We're not”, the Doctor replied “That was a clever lie to shut you up”.

Alyssa lightly tapped him on the arm. “Rude, dear”, she said.

“I’m still not ginger, love”, the Doctor countered. A small smile appeared on River’s face at that. James barely managed to hide a smirk at his words. The Time Lord turned to River “Professor, anything I can do with the suit?” he asked.

“What good are the damn suits?” Lux demanded “Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left!”

“But it still gives hope”, James shot back “and sometimes that’s all we need to keep going”.

“We can increase the mesh density”, River suggested to the Doctor “Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal”.

“Ok”, the Time Lord said nodding and used his sonic on Proper Dave’s suit “Eight hundred percent. Pass it on”, he held out his sonic to River.

“Gotcha”, River said holding up a sonic screwdriver of her own.

“You have a sonic screwdriver?” Alyssa asked looking at it in surprise. She wasn’t the only one who was surprised, the Doctor was too.

“Yep”, River replied popping the p. She turned around and began sealing everyone else’s suits. The Doctor grabs Donna and Alyssa’s hands and pulled them away, towards the shop.

“What are we doing?” Donna asked confused as they entered the shop “We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?”

The Doctor just ignored her and gave her a gentle push onto the teleport pad “No talking, just moving”, he said “Try it. Right, stand there in the middle” the Doctor worked the controls while Alyssa watched “It's a teleport”, he explained “Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, TARDIS won't recognise them”.

“What are you doing?” Donna asked.

“Neither of you have suits”, the Doctor replied “You're not safe”.

“You don’t have a suit either Doctor”, Alyssa pointed out “so you're in just as much danger as we are”.

“She’s right and there’s no way I’m leaving you”, Donna said firmly.

“Donna, let me explain”, the Doctor began before he pressed a button on the control panel and Donna disappeared “Oh, that's how you do it”, he said lightly. The Doctor then turned to Alyssa.

“I’m not going”, she said before he could get another word out.

“Ali…I need you and our baby safe”, the Doctor insisted.

“And I need YOU safe!” Alyssa argued. She put his hands on her stomach “ _we_ need you safe. This baby is going to have its father in his or her life”.

The Doctor glanced down at where his hands were resting and then up to her face “I can’t lose you”, he said softly “either of you”.

“You won’t”, Alyssa assured him “I have my powers and…” she glanced at James who’d followed them inside “he made a promise of his own to keep us safe”. 

The Doctor sighed, shooting James and annoyed look. “What? I take my promises very seriously and I never ever break them”, the blonde said, defensively.

“See?” Alyssa said “with you both looking after me, our baby and I couldn’t be more protected”.

The Doctor sighed again. She did make a very good point, not that he liked it. Even if James could keep his promise, he still wasn’t comfortable with her and their baby becoming possible targets. However, he could tell that she wasn’t going to be swayed by her decision either. “All right but I want you to stick close to me, ok?” the Doctor said.

Alyssa nodded “ok, I’ll stick to you like glue”, she said earning a smile from the Doctor. Even James cracked a small one too. 

“Doctor!” River called from the other room. The trio hurried out of the room to see that Proper Dave only had one shadow now.

“Where did it go?” the Doctor asked “Ali can you…?”

“Yeah”, Alyssa replied and closed her eyes.

“What is she doing?” Lux asked and River just shushed him.

“It's just gone”, Proper Dave insisted “I…I looked round, one shadow. See”.

“I don't know why we're still here”, Lux “We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence”.

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at him annoyed. “No we can’t leave him. Now do me a favour and shut up. I’m actually trying to do something useful… unlike you”, she said crossly. The Doctor, River and James smirked at how she put Lux in his place.

“That’s our Ali”, the blonde said quietly, very proud.

“Now who’s being rude love?” the Doctor teased.

“Well… I am a red head which is pretty close to ginger. That means I’m allowed to be rude, dear”, Alyssa said with a smug smile and stuck her tongue out at him.

The Doctor eyed Alyssa’s hair “so not fair”, he mumbled.

“Life unfortunately isn’t fair some times. Now if you all could shush, I need to concentrate”, Alyssa said and closed her eyes again.

“What is she doing?” Proper Dave asked “why does she need to concentrate?”

“She’s trying to sense the Vashta Nerada that had attached itself to you”, the Doctor answered.

“Well she doesn’t need to that because it’s gone”, Proper Dave said starting to turn in a circle.

“Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving!” the Doctor shouted “They're never just gone and they never give up”, he quickly added. He glanced at Alyssa who still had her eyes shut “Ali, you getting anything?”

Alyssa opened her eyes “yeah and it’s not good”, she sadly “Dave I’m so-“

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Proper Dave suddenly said cutting the empath off.

“No one, they're fine”, the Doctor assured him.

“No seriously, turn them back on”, Proper Dave continued.

“They are on”, River insisted.

“Dave…turn around”, James said slowly. Proper Dave complied and they all saw that his visor was blacked out. Alyssa looked at him, trying to keep back the tears that were pricking in her eyes. She knew that there was no saving him. The Vashta Nerada had made him their second victim.

“Dave…I’m so, so sorry”, she said quietly.

“Why are you apologising Lyssa?” Proper Dave asked.

“The Vashta Nerada are in your suit…and I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do”, Alyssa said solemnly. The moment she said that, Proper Dave stiffened and his comm unit lights blink.

“He's gone. He's ghosting”, River said sadly. A tear runs down Alyssa’s cheek and the Doctor puts an arm around her.

“Then why is he still standing?” Lux asked. _That was a very good question_ Alyssa thought wiping her tears away.

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Proper Dave suddenly asked again, much to everyone’s surprise. He wasn’t acting the way Miss Evangelista did in her final moments as she was ghosting. “Hey, who turned out the lights?”

“Doctor, don't”, River warned as the Doctor cautiously walked forward, Alyssa watching him warily.

“Dave, can you hear me?” the Doctor asked.

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Proper Dave repeated before he reached out, grabbed hold of the Doctor by the throat and started to choke him.

“Ali no!” River and James cried as Alyssa raised her hand. But it was too late, she lashed out with a blast of physic energy, forcing Proper Dave to release the Doctor. Alyssa cringed from the pain in her head as the Doctor stood up.

“You shouldn’t have done that”, the Doctor said.

“You can tell me off later, right now we need to make some distance between us and him”, Alyssa said nodding to Proper Dave who was now slowly inching his way towards them.

“She’s right”, James agreed.

“What do we do? Where do we go?” Lux asked panicking as four shadows stretched out from Proper Dave’s feet.

“See that wall behind you?” River shouted “Duck!” she blasted the wall with a small blaster as Lux ducked, creating a square hole in it.

“Squareness gun!” the Doctor cheered.

“That’s pretty cool”, Alyssa remarked.

“Glad you like it but now we really do need to move”, River said and they all ran out of the room, through the hole the woman had just made “You said not every shadow”, she reminded the Doctor.

“But _any_ shadow”, he said.

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Proper Dave said appearing behind them.

“I can-“ Alyssa started.

“No”, the Doctor said firmly grabbing her hand and started to run. River and the others following.

~Stacks~

“Why didn’t you let me slow him down?” Alyssa asked when they stopped running “you know I can do it, I’ve done it before”.

“And every time you use your powers, it hurts you”, the Doctor said. He placed a hand on her cheek “I hate seeing you get hurt”, he added “so please don’t use it unless you absolutely have to. Promise me”.

Alyssa could clearly sense his worry and it made her feel bad. She didn’t like making him worry, she only wanted to help. “Ok, I promise”, she said. And she would stick to that promise. Unless the Doctor or Donna was in trouble…then promise be damned. The Doctor dropped a kiss onto the top of her head before he grabbed a nearby stool, setting it down beneath a hanging light. “What are you doing?” Alyssa asked as he started to sonic the light.

“Trying to boost the power”, the Doctor replied “Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down”, he explained.

“So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?” River asked not really waiting for an answer before the pulled out her own sonic and used it on the light. It grew brighter.

“You know, that sonic of yours looks an awful lot like the Doctor’s”, Alyssa remarked eyeing it.

“She’s right”, the Doctor agreed getting down from the stool “it does”.

“Yeah. You gave it to me”, River said.

“I don't give my screwdriver to anyone”, the Doctor informed her “unless…you happen to be my girlfriend”, he added nodding to Alyssa.

“I'm not anyone”, River said.

“Who are you?” the Doctor asked.

“What's the plan?” River questioned. Alyssa wondered why she was avoiding answering the Doctor’s question.

“I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS”, the Time Lord said “If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate”.

“Take her home, yeah”, River nodded. She turned to the rest of the group “We need to get a shift on”.

The Doctor looked at the sonic screwdriver, concerned “She's not there. I should have received a signal”, he said “The console signals me if there's a teleport breach”. 

“Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient”, River told him.

The Doctor went over to a nearby Node. “Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?” he asked. Alyssa gasped when the Node turned around to reveal that it had Donna’s face.

“Donna Noble has left the library”, the Node stated “Donna Noble has been saved”.

“Donna, no”, Alyssa breathed staring at the Node, horrified.

“Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved”

“How can it be Donna? How's that possible?” River asked.

“Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved”

The Doctor could only stare at the Node devastated.

“Donna Noble has left the library”

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Proper Dave’s voice echoed over to them as he appeared at the end of the aisle. The Doctor and Alyssa were too preoccupied by the Node to notice him though.

“Doctor!” River shouted “Lyssa!”

“Donna Noble has been saved”

“Hey, who turned out the lights?”

“Donna Noble has left the library”

“Doctor, Ali, we've got to go now!” James shouted running forward, grabbing their arms and pulling them back to the rest of the group, River hot on their heels.

“Donna Noble has been saved”, the Node continued to repeat.

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Proper Dave asked as he lumbered along forcing the group to run. They raced along aisles, Proper Dave chasing after them. The group came skidding to a stop when they reached a dead end.

“Doctor, what are we going to do?” River asked trying to keep calm. Though it was difficult as they were trapped between the shadows. No way out.

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Proper Dave asked as he grew closer.

“Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved”

**To be continued….**


	32. Forest of the Dead

River blasted a hole in the wall behind them and they all hurried through it, running along the dimly lit corridor behind the wall. The group entered a large room bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun. Almost immediately the Doctor got out his sonic and started checking the shadows.

“There's no lights here. Sunset's coming”, River stated “We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?” she asked the Time Lord.

“Maybe”, he replied “It's getting harder to tell” he taps his sonic crossly “What's wrong with you?” he grumbled.

“Lyssa you think you can check?” River asked the red head.

“No problem”, Alyssa said closing her eyes and concentrating. After a couple of minutes she pointed at the shadow that the Doctor had been trying to scan. “There’s one. It’s fairly strong”, Alyssa reported opening her eyes.

“They won't attack until there's enough of them”, the Doctor said “But they've got our scent now”, he added warningly “They're coming” he turned to Alyssa “You sensed one. Do you think you can sense any more coming this way?”

“I can try”, the empath replied and moved away from the group, closing her eyes once more. The Doctor hung back, keeping an eye on his girl in case she needed him.

“Who are they?” Other Dave asked River the moment the pair were out of earshot “You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust them?”

“She’s Lyssa and he’s the Doctor”, River said vaguely.

“And who are Lyssa and the Doctor?” Lux demanded.

“The only story you'll ever tell…if you survive him”, James said nodding at the Time Lord “and you really don’t want to be on his bad side, trust me”.

“You say they’re your friends River, but they don't even know who you are”, Anita pointed out to the curly haired woman.

“Listen, all you need to know is this: I'd trust those two to the end of the universe”, River said “And actually, we've been”.

“Funny how you can trust someone who clearly doesn’t like you”, Anita commented, recalling the way the Doctor had a go at River earlier.

“It’s complicated”, River offered and walked over to the parents-to-be. The Time Lord was now fiddling with the sonic while the empath watched, having abandoned her attempts to sense any more carnivorous shadows. Quite frankly she was having a bit of trouble and she was starting to get a headache. “What's wrong with it?” she asked.

“There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it”, the Doctor replied.

“Then use the red settings”, River suggested.

“It doesn't have a red setting”, the Doctor said, glancing at his girlfriend who was now rubbing her temples at this point “Ali, love, you alright?”

Alyssa shook her head “not really”, she mumbled. The Doctor tucked his sonic away and pressed his on fingers lightly to her temples, gently massaging them. The empath closed her eyes, relaxing as his fingers soothed her throbbing head.

While the Time Lord was dealing with Alyssa’s headache, he eyed the sonic in River’s hands. “So, sometime in the future, I just give you my screwdriver”, the Doctor said. He didn’t believe for a second that he was just give the woman the device especially since he hated her. 

“Yes, you do”, River confirmed “but I didn’t pluck it from your cold dead hands if that's what you're worried about”, she added quickly.

“And I know that because….” The Doctor said giving River a suspicious look.

“Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand”, River said softening her tone “But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now”.

“Less emo-I'm not emotional!” the Time Lord shouted, making Alyssa flinch at the loudness of his voice “sorry, love”, he added, quieter.

“’S ok”, the empath mumbled. She opened her eyes to look at him “I hate to say this, but River is right. We still need to keep a level head for the people still alive in this room”, she stated “I miss Donna too and we can mourn her properly later, alright?”

The Doctor nodded, “Ok”, he agreed “how’s your head?” he asked, much calmer.

“Still throbbing but it’s a bit better, thank you”, Alyssa answered.

“You’re welcome”, the Time Lord said.

River shook her head at his shift in attitude. Thank god Alyssa was here to calm him down. “Dear God, you're hard work young”, she remarked lightly.

“Young? Who _are_ you?!” the Doctor demanded, glaring at the woman, his anger coming back.

“Oh, for heaven's sake!” Lux cried “Look at the pair of you!” he gestured to the Doctor and River We're all going to die right here, and the two you're just squabbling like an old married couple”.

The Time Lord shot him a glare. “Do NOT say that”, he said angrily. The thought of anyone thinking that he and _River_ being married…made him shudder. He already had someone, a beautiful, brilliant someone whom he loved with every fibre of his being. Even more so now that she was pregnant. He reached for Alyssa’s hand, grasping it tightly. “Never, ever say that”.

River took a breath, to compose herself for what she was about to say. The one thing that could earn the Doctor’s trust or make him trust her even less than he does at the moment. “Here we go”, James murmured, knowing what was about to happen as the curly haired woman stepped closer to the Doctor. 

“Doctor…one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry…I'm really very sorry” she whispered something into the Doctor’s ear, the latter looking rather stunned as she stepped away.

It was his name. She’d whispered his name. How did she know that? There was only ever one time he could say his name… the he was allowed to say his name. And the person he would tell was most definitely NOT River Song.

The Doctor swallowed, regaining his composure “You shouldn't know that”, he stated “only _one_ person is allowed to know, and that's not you". Well, technically more than one person was allowed to know a Time Lord/Lady’s true name. Not only can your lover/spouse know but their children can know too. Plus relatives are allowed to know as well. Professor River Song didn't fall into any of those categories.

That is a far as he knew. One category he was certain River didn't fall into was lover/spouse. That was reserved for Alyssa alone. He didn't think she was his future daughter either as he didn't feel a familial connection towards her, like he should've done. Well...he did with his son back on Gallifrey. Not so much with Jenny, at least not to start with. But with River there was nothing.

And of course there was the most obvious clue. He couldn't sense that she was a Time Lady. Which excluded her from the future children category, thank the universe. And it also removed her from relative category.

“I know”, River said taking her sonic back and walked away to re-join the rest of the crew.

Alyssa wanted to know what River said to him to get that reaction but decided not to ask as she could feel how angry he felt. Whatever it was had upset him in some way. But she would wait for him to tell her if and when he was ready to do so. _Change the subject Ali_ she thought. “So that signal which is interfering with the sonic has to be pretty strong, right?” she asked “I didn’t think anything could mess with it”.

“Well, there are some hairdryers that can”, the Doctor told her.

“I don’t think anybody is drying their hair in here”, Alyssa said.

“Nope but something is messing with it, and it wasn’t there before”, the Doctor said “So what's new? What's changed?” he questioned. The group just looked at each other. Alyssa, on the other hand was glancing around the room trying to figure out what it could be “Come on!” he urged “What's new? What's different?”

“I dunno know”, Other Dave shook his head “Nothing. It's getting dark?” he guessed.

James snorted “That thing works in the dark”, he said “be pretty dumb if it didn’t”.

“Actually, I think Other Dave has a point”, Alyssa said “It _is_ getting dark and there’s that” she glanced at the moon.

The Doctor followed her gaze upwards “Tell me about the moon. What's there?” he asked.

“It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon”, Lux replied.

The Doctor looked at him “What's a Doctor Moon?”

“A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet”, Lux explained.

The Doctor raised his sonic and tested it on the moon “Well, still active. It's signalling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through-“

“Donna!” Alyssa exclaimed seeing a projection of Donna appear before them. The Doctor barley gets a glimpse of the ginger before she vanished.

“That was her. That was your friend!” River shouted “Can you get her back? What was that?”

“Hold on, hold on, hold on”, the Doctor muttered scanning the area where Donna appeared. Behind him Alyssa stiffened and turned towards Anita. Her eyes widened. “I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked”, the Time Lord grumbled.

Anita met Alyssa’s eyes, she could both see and feel that the woman was terrified. “Professor?” Anita called shakily.

“Just a moment”, River called.

“Actually River, this is very important”, Alyssa spoke up “Anita has two shadows”.

River looked over at the woman in question, concerned. “Okay. Helmets on, everyone”, she ordered “Anita, I'll get yours”.

“It didn't do Proper Dave any good”, Anita said tearfully.

“It’s gonna be ok Anita”, Alyssa assured her as River picked up the woman’s helmet.

“I don’t see how. I’m going to die Lyssa”, Anita sniffled. River put the helmet on her.

“Hang on”, the Doctor said and used his sonic on Anita’s visor, turning it black.

River gasped “Oh God, they've got inside”.

The Doctor shook his head “I just tinted her visor”, he said “Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone”.

“Do you think they can be fooled like that?” River asked, sceptically.

The Doctor shrugged “Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat”, he said.

“Can you still see in there?” Other Dave asked Anita.

“Just about”, Anita replied, her voice slightly muffled.

“Just…just…just stay back”, the Doctor warned. He then turned to River, Alyssa and James “a quick word, please”.

“What?” River asked.

“Down here”, the Doctor said taking Alyssa’s hand and leading her over to the edge of the light, River following. The four of them crouch down.

“What is it Doctor?” Alyssa asked in a hushed voice as to not be over heard by the others.

“How many people would you say in this room right now?” the Time Lord questioned in a hushed tone.

“Not including us, 5”, the empath replied “why?”

“There’s an extra person”, the Doctor whispered and looked over at the opening. Alyssa, River and James follow his gaze and see Proper Dave. He’d found them.

“Hey, who turned out the lights?”

“Run!” the Doctor shouted. The group raced along a walkway, the Doctor’s hand clutching tightly onto Alyssa’s. When they got part way, the Time Lord suddenly stopped. “Professor, go ahead. Find a safe spot. Ali, go with her”, the Doctor said.

“No way, I’m not going anywhere”, Alyssa said firmly.

“Ali please”, the Doctor pleaded with both his voice and emotions, hoping she’d listen to one of them “I need you and the baby safe”.

“And we need you safe”, Alyssa shot back ignoring what she was sensing from the Doctor. It was rather a cheap trick using her own abilities against her like that. “I’m staying put whether you like it or not”

The Doctor looked at the determined expression on her face and sighed “fine”, he said. He didn’t like it but she was adamant about staying. “We’ll both stay. Professor and James need to go”.

"If, Ali’s staying, I’m staying”, James said firmly. He made a promise to her and he be damned if he didn't keep it.

“You’re insane, it's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it!” River protested.

“Five minutes”, the Doctor told her.

River huffed crossly, knowing that he wasn’t going to change his mind “Other Dave, stay with them, pull the Doctor out when he’s too stupid to live” River nodded at the Time Lord “Lyssa usually has a better sense of self-preservation…probably the psychic in her. And James…well, he's sensible. For the most part” River looked straight at the Doctor “ _Two_ minutes!” and with that she, Anita and lux ran off. Moments later Proper Dave arrived.

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” he asked as he advanced.

“Stay here”, the Doctor said to Alyssa giving her a look before he ran up to Proper Dave. “You hear that?” he asked “Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how ‘bout this? Use him. Talk to me. It's easy. Neural relay. Just point and think. Use him” the Doctor urged “talk to me”.

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” Proper Dave repeated.

“The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system, but you hunt in forests”, the Doctor continued “What are you doing in a library?”

“We should go Lyssa, James”, Other Dave said to the pair.

Alyssa turned to him “the Doctor can do this, just give him a minute”, she said. She turned back to watch the conversation that was happening in front of them, completely missing the shadow creeping up behind Other Dave…

“You came to the library to hunt”, the Doctor stated “Why? Just tell me why?”

“We…did…not”, the Vashta Nerada replied.

“Oh, hello”, the Doctor said pleased that they were getting somewhere. Behind Alyssa and James, Other Dave shuddered as the Vashta Nerada consumed him. The pair was too focused on the Doctor that they were very unaware of the danger that was standing a about foot behind themselves.

“We did not-“ the Vashta Nerada repeated.

“Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it”, the Doctor said “Did not what?”

“We…did not…come here”

“Well, of course you did. Of course you came here”, the Doctor shook his head.

“We come _from_ here”, the Vashta Nerada corrected.

“From here?” the Doctor asked with a frown.

“We hatched here”

“But you hatch from trees. From spores in trees”, the Doctor argued.

“These are our forests”

“You're nowhere near a forest. Look around you”, the Doctor gestured about him.

“These are our forests”, the Vashta Nerada repeated. Alyssa’s eyes widened when it hit her.

“Oh my god”, she breathed “the paper from the books…its filled with their spores!”

“That actually makes sense”, James stated “you’re good Ali”.

“Th….” Alyssa trailed off and stiffened.

“Ali, what’s wrong?” James asked.

“There’s another one”, she replied and slowly turned around “Oh…Other Dave…”. The Vashta Nerada had taken him too. James pulled her backwards as a shadow stretched out from Other Dave, intent of making to two of them its next victims.

“Doctor! We have a bit of a problem!” Alyssa called. The Time Lord spun around to see Alyssa and James backing away from Other Dave and his ‘shadow’. The Doctor ran forward, moving James aside so he could take hold of his pregnant girlfriend, pulling her close to him. “Now what do we do?” she asked, a tremble in her voice. The Doctor glanced at Proper Dave then back at Other Dave, his mind racing a million miles an hour thinking about how they were going to get out.

“I don’t know but I’m all for suggestions”, James replied shifting so that he was standing in front of Alyssa, the red head protected from both sides, for what it was worth.

The Doctor glanced back at Proper Dave again, he noticed a trap door just behind them. “Ali, do you trust me?”

Alyssa glanced up at him “Always”, she replied without an ounce of hesitation.

“How about you?” the Doctor asked James.

“Without a doubt”, the blonde confirmed.

“Good. Just follow my lead”, the Doctor said. Keeping one arm around Alyssa, the Time Lord addressed both Daves. “Thing about me, I'm stupid”, he said slowly inching towards the trap door with Alyssa, James moving with them “I talk too much. Always babbling on”.

“Well, I love it when you ramble”, Alyssa said.

“I know you do", the Doctor said giving her a smile. He looked at the two Daves “and this gob of mine doesn't stop for anything. Well...only one thing. A kiss from my brilliant Ali. Though I don't think you wanna kiss me right now do you?”

“Not really”, Alyssa replied “but later, most definitely”. The Doctor grinned at her. He turned his attention back to the Daves, still with a grin on his face “Want to know the only reason I'm still alive?” he asked “Always stay near the door”. The Doctor soniced the trap door and the trio fell through the hole. Both Daves looked down to see a long drop. Unbeknownst to either of them, the Time Lord and humans were still alive, hanging onto the support strut, out of sight.

The three of them hung there, waiting for the two Daves to leave. As soon as they left, the Doctor and Alyssa clambered through the trapdoor, the Time Lord going first so that he could help his girlfriend up. James climbed up through the hole as well. “Well, as fun as that was, we need to get back to the others. It’s been more than two minutes, you know”, he pointed out. The Doctor nodded, took Alyssa’s hand and walked down the walkway, the blonde hurrying after them.

~Reading room~

“You know it’s funny, I keep wishing the Doctor and Lyssa were here”, River remarked as she checked the shadows with her sonic.

“They are here, aren’t they?” Anita asked “they are coming back, right?”

River turned off her sonic and turned to the woman “You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them, and it's like they're not quite…finished. They're not done yet. Well…yes, they are here. They came when I called, just like he always does. But not _my_ Doctor and certainly not _my_ Lyssa. Now _them_ … I’ve seen whole armies turn and run away from the Doctor. And Lyssa…what can I say?” a smile graced River’s face “she’s _brilliant_. Those two…were just mean for each other. And when is all said and done; the Doctor will just swagger off back to his TARDIS with his girl and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor and Lyssa…in the Tardis…next stop: everywhere”.

“Spoilers!” the Doctor shouted stepping into the room with Alyssa and James “Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that”.

“It does for the Doctor”, River smirked “and Lyssa doesn’t need to do even that. The box will open its doors as soon as she’s close enough”.

Alyssa frowned at that. Yes she may have some sort of bond with the TARDIS which allowed the box to communicate with her telepathically but she didn’t think the bond would be that strong where she doesn’t need a key to get inside.

“I _am_ the Doctor”

“Yeah”, River scoffed “Someday”.

Alyssa walked over to Anita “How are you doing?” she asked gently.

“As well as can be considering the situation”, Anita replied honestly “speaking of, why haven’t they gotten me yet?”

“Probably the tint on your visor”, Alyssa guessed noting that she still had _two_ shadows. The Vashta Nerada had only latched onto her, they hadn’t yet consumed her. “Must be making a difference if you’ve still got two shadows”

“It's making a difference all right”, Anita remarked “No one's ever going to see my face again”.

“Can I get you anything?” the Doctor asked stepping up beside Alyssa.

“An old age would be nice” Anita laughed “Anything you can do?”

“I'm all over it”, the Doctor promised.

“I’m gonna see if I can sense any Vashta Nerada nearby”, Alyssa said picking up a vibe from Anita which told her that she wanted to say something else but only to the Doctor.

“Be careful”, the Doctor said.

“I will”, Alyssa promised and walked off, both River ,the Doctor and James watching her go.

“Doctor…” Anita said as soon as Alyssa was out of ear shot “When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far…I could do with a word like that. What did she say?” she paused “Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me”.

“Safe”, the Doctor repeated a thought just occurring to him.

“What?” Anita asked confused.

“Safe”, he said again “You don't say ‘saved’. Nobody says, ‘saved’. You say ‘safe’” the Doctor turned to Lux “The data fragment! What did it say?” he demanded.

“4022 people saved. No survivors”, Lux recited.

Alyssa turned around, sensing the Doctor getting worked up “Doctor? What’s wrong?” she asked walking back to him, not having heard the conversation.

“Nothing’s wrong, except for the message. It said 4022 people _saved_ ”, the Doctor replied.

“Which makes zero sense”, James stated “surely it would be SAFE, not SAVED”.

“Exactly!” the Doctor exclaimed “Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant…saved!” he rushed over to an information terminal and began typing. “See, there it is, right there”, he said pointing to a date on the archival log “100 years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out”.

“It tried to teleport 4022 people?” River asked.

“It succeeded”, the Doctor corrected “Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?”

“It saved them”, Alyssa replied.

“Precisely”, the Doctor said before running over to a large table, pushing the books out of the way and starting to draw on its surface. “The Library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them…to the hard drive”, he explained.

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

“What is it?” Lux asked looking up “What's wrong?”

 _Autodestruct enabled in twenty minutes_ a computerised voice announced _Maximum erasure_.

“What's maximum erasure?” River asked.

“In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg”, the Doctor replied. Alyssa’s eyes widened at that.

“Oh god", she breathed.

“No. No, it's all right”, Lux said quickly “The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect CAL".

Suddenly the terminal screen goes blank. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” the Doctor shouted. 

_All Library systems are permanently offline_ the computer announced _Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly…_

“We need to stop this. We've got to save CAL!” Lux cried.

“What _is_ CAL?” Alyssa asked.

“We need to get to the main computer”, Lux replied “I'll show you”.

“It's at the core of the planet”, the Doctor told him.

“Well, then. Let's go”, River said. She pointed her sonic at the floor and it opened up “Gravity platform”, she explained.

“I bet we like you”, the Doctor remarked.

“Oh, you do”, River agreed and they all step into the gravity platform.

~Data core~

_Autodestruct in fifteen minutes_

The Doctor and Alyssa look up at the large globe filled with swirling energy. “The data core”, the Doctor said “Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it”

“They're not going to be living for much longer”, Alyssa said looking at the globe worriedly.

“She's right", River agreed “We're running out of time”.

As soon as they stepped off of the platform, the Doctor headed straight for an access terminal.

“Help me. Please, help me”, a young female voice called, seemingly from everywhere.

“What's that?” Anita asked unable to see anything due to her visor being tinted.

“Was that a child?” River questioned looking around, trying to pinpoint the source.

“The computer's in sleep mode”, the Doctor said as he typed away “I can't wake it up. I'm trying”.

“Doctor, these readings…” River said pointing to it on the screen.

“I know” the Doctor frowned at it “You'd think it was dreaming”.

“It _is_ dreaming…” Lux corrected “of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written”. Alyssa glanced at him curiously sensing a lot of emotions from him. Sadness...Love…

 _Why would he feel those things for a computer unless…_ her green eyes widened when she realised “Mr Lux”, she said slowly “CAL is a little girl, isn't she?”

The man met her eyes and nodded. He pulled a lever in a cabinet and ran into the next room the moment the door slid open. Alyssa was quick to follow him, the others not far behind her. A node turns to face them. It has the face of the little girl that they’d all seen in the computer. “Please help me”, the girl begged “Please help me”.

“Oh, my God”, River gasped. Alyssa stared at the girl sadly, her heart aching. She loved children, always had a soft spot for them. And to see this girl in distress, pleading for help…it hurt. The Doctor could see how much this was affecting the red head.

“How could you do this?” James demanded to Lux, equally as angry as the Time Lord.

“Why didn’t you tell me that a child was hooked up to a mainframe?” the Doctor asked the man Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!”

“Because she's family!” Lux shouted back. He took a breath and continued, his tone much calmer than before “CAL. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show”.

“So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her”, the Doctor said finally understanding.

“This is only half a life, of course. But it's for ever”

“And then the shadows came”, the Doctor said.

“The shadows”, Charlotte gasped “I have to….I have to save. Have to save….”

“She saved them”, Alyssa murmured not looking away from Charlotte “tucked them away into her dream world”.

“Then why didn't she tell us?” Anita asked.

“Because she's forgotten”, the Doctor replied “She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like…being, well, me”. That got a glance from Alyssa. She knew about the mental connection Time Lords had to one another…they could literally sense each other. But with them all gone, the quiet must be deafening to him. Alyssa could, in away understand how he felt, her abilities connected her to people in a similar way. While it can be overwhelming at times…she didn’t think she could be without it.

“So, what do we do?” River asked.

 _Autodestruct in ten minutes_ the computer announced.

“Easy!” the Doctor shouted running back to the terminal “We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown” he frowned at the readings on the terminal screen “Ok, Charlotte doesn’t have enough memory space left to make the transfer” he went over to the banks of wires, examined them for a moment before he grinned “I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space”.

“He can do that?” Alyssa asked River.

The curly haired woman shook her head “No, he can’t. It’ll kill him”, River replied. Alyssa’s heart stopped at that. The Doctor was everything to her, she couldn’t lose him!

“Are you absolutely sure?” Alyssa asked, her voice shaky. River just gave her a sad look. The red head glanced at the Doctor, an angry expression appeared on her face. River didn’t stop her from storming over to the Doctor. Neither did James. Both of them knew that the only one who could talk sense into the Time Lord was Alyssa.

“Are you trying to kill me?” she demanded.

“I’m sorry?” the Doctor asked confused wondering why she was suddenly so angry.

“River told me you won’t survive”, Alyssa said angrily “this is like the Sontarans all over again! That time nearly killed me Doctor. And if you do this…if you die…it really will kill me” tears started to well up in her eyes “I love you Doctor! You are everything to me! You’re my child’s father and I cannot…I will NOT lose you!”

The Doctor watched as she broke down in tears. It hurt his hearts to see her this way and it was worse as _he_ was the reason for her tears. He stepped up to her, putting his arms around her “I’ll try my hardest not to die”, he said quietly “I don’t want to leave you or our baby behind. You both are everything to me too” he looked over at River “You and Luxy boy go back up to the main library”, he said “Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download” when River opened her mouth to argue, he added sternly “Just do it River”.

“Oh, I hate you sometimes”, the woman grumbled.

“I know”, the Doctor countered.

“Mr Lux, with me!” River turned and pulled Lux away “Anita, James, if he dies, I'll kill him!”

The pair walked out, leaving Anita and James with the Doctor and Alyssa. “What about the Vashta Nerada?” the woman asked.

The Doctor looked over at her, still holding onto Alyssa “These are their forests”, he said “I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content”.

“It’s not her anymore”, Alyssa mumbled into the Doctor’s chest, the Time Lord in question just about hearing her. He knew what she meant by that, she’d sensed that the Vashta Nerada had eaten Anita. He _had_ suspected as much when he noticed that she only had _one_ shadow but Alyssa confirmed his suspicions. 

“So, you think they're just going to let us go?” Anita asked.

“Best offer they're going to get”, the Doctor replied.

“You're going to make 'em an offer?” Anita questioned.

“They'd better take it, because right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all”, the Doctor stepped away from Alyssa, turning to the suit with a glare “You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in” he walked up to the suit, taking out his sonic “And you ate her” he flashed the sonic, clearing the visor to reveal the skeleton inside “But I'm going to let that pass, just as long as you let them pass”.

“How long have you known?” the Vashta Nerada asked.

“I counted the shadows”, the Doctor answered “You only have one now. She's nearly gone. Be kind”.

“These are our forests”, the Vashta Nerada “We are not kind”.

“I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me _them_ ”, the Doctor said firmly “You are letting them go”.

“These are our forests. They are our meat”, the Vashta Nerada stated. Shadows stretch out from it towards the Doctor. Alyssa watched nervously wanting to pull him away but she also knew that he could handle this. So, she stayed put. James shifted closer to her.

“Don't play games with me”, the Doctor said angrily “You just killed someone I liked. That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up”.

The shadows halt for a moment before they retreat back into the suit. “You have one day”, the Vashta Nerada said. The suit collapsed just as River walked back through the hall.

“Anita!” she shouted.

“I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now”, the Doctor said “and I told you to go!”

“Lux can manage without me”, River said, striding over to him “but you can't”. She punched him, knocking him unconscious.

“What the hell was that for!” Alyssa demanded. She rushed over to the Doctor, kneeling beside him to make sure that he was ok.

“I’m really sorry Ali”, James said apologetically before she pressed a sleep patch to the red head’s neck.

“No”, Alyssa mumbled trying to fight the drug.

“Don’t fight it”, James said gently, taking her in his arms, the red head tried to wiggle out but it was no use. She was just so tired.

Alyssa peered up a him blearily, doing her best not to succumb to the patch. A small frown appeared on her face when she sensed…love from the man. Love? Why the hell would he be feeling that? “Why are you feeling love?” she asked “and…regret?”

“I’m not feeling love”, the blonde replied, attempting to mask his emotions but it was easier said than done. He couldn’t hide how much he loved her, no matter how hard he tried. “I’m only regretful cos I didn’t want to drug you since you’re…you know…expecting”, he admitted.

“James…I can feel the love coming from you”, Alyssa insisted, fighting against the drug even more as she wanted answers “I’m an empath, remember?”

James sighed, before he answered knowing that his denial was allowing her to fight the drug. “Cos I love you”, he confessed admitted “I have since the kiss on the moon”.

Alyssa stared at him “but…the only person that did that was the Doctor…” James gave her a soft smile “oh my god…” she breathed before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

“You know that was a big risk”, River remarked “she could remember”.

“I know”, James sighed laying Alyssa carefully on the floor “but she was fighting the drug. I _had_ to tell the truth” River watched him tentatively brush some of Alyssa’s hair from her face “I love her so much” he gently caressed her cheek “I wish she didn’t have to go through that…day”.

“I know James”, River said, softly, placing a hand on his shoulder “but it _has_ to happen, whether we want it too or not”.

“Yeah, I know”, James mumbled.

\--------------------

The Doctor winced as he slowly regained consciousness only to realise that he was handcuffed to a pillar a few feet away from a chair that River was sitting on, currently connecting wires together, James giving her a hand. The Time Lord looked behind him to see Alyssa lying a foot away. Unlike him, she wasn’t handcuffed but she did have a sleep patch on her which is why she wasn’t awake yet.

“She’ll be fine”, River called watching him straining with the cuffs trying to see if Alyssa was ok “that sleep patch is a weak one and it won’t affect the baby”. The Doctor stared at her for a moment before he realised what she was doing.

“Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job!” he cried.

“Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?” River joked.

The Doctor jiggled the handcuff “Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?” he asked.

“Spoilers”, River said with a smirk.

“This is not a joke. Stop this now”, the Doctor ordered struggling even more in the handcuffs “This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any”.

“Doctor, you don’t have a change and neither does River”, James admitted.

“But at least this way the two of you will be together, the way it’s supposed to be” River added. She swallowed hard “I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download”.

“River, please! No!” the Doctor pleaded.

“Funny thing is, this means two have always known how I was going to die”, River said looking at him tears in her eyes “All the time we've been together, you both knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean…” she sniffled “you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. Lyssa looked stunning as always. The pair of you took be to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. Oh, what a night that was”, River smiled slightly, reminiscing “The Towers sang, you held Lyssa and you both cried”.

_Autodestuct in one minute_

“Neither of you would tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver. And Lyssa…she said goodbye to me. She never says goodbye. It’s always…”

“See you later”, the Doctor said.

“Yeah” River nodded. She sighed “that should’ve been the biggest clue”.

The Doctor glanced back over at Alyssa who was still unconscious. If she’d been awake, she could’ve given him the sonic, which coincidently was placed next to the red head. 

“There's nothing you can do”, River said sadly.

“You can let me do this”, he urged.

“If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you”, River stated “or her” she nodded to Alyssa.

“Time can be rewritten”, the Doctor argued.

“Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare”, River warned “It's okay. It's okay”, she said softly “It's not over for either of you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and Lyssa and me, time and space. You watch us run”.

“River, you know my name”, the Doctor began “But there’s no way I’d tell you because you’re not her” he nodded at Alyssa “so how do you know it?”

_Autodestruct in ten…_

“Hush now”, River said gently.

_Seven…._

“You’ll find out when you’re older”.

_Five, four…_

“Take care of her Doctor”, River added.

_three…two, one_

River joins two power cables together and there is a blinding white light. She smiled, gratefully when a familiar woman appeared in front of her. “Goodbye, Melody Pond”, the Time Lady whispered.

\-------------------

The Doctor stood by the door in the back of the reception watching the people River had saved be teleported away. Alyssa stood by his side watching them too. Silently, the Doctor wound an arm around her waist pulling her up against his side. Alyssa didn’t say anything, she knew he needed to comfort and so she put an arm around his waist too. There was no sign of James when the light died so they just guessed that he’d taken off after River sacrificed herself. 

“Any luck?” she asked Donna as the ginger approached. Apparently in the dream world, she’d been married to a lovely man called Lee and she wanted to see if she could find him amongst the survivors.

Donna shook her head “There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the Library that day”, she said disappointed “I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?”

“Maybe not”, the Doctor replied.

“I made up the perfect man”, Donna muttered “Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?”

“Doesn’t say anything about you Donna”, Alyssa said “we all dream of the perfect man. Even me”.

“I suppose you don’t need to do that anymore, do you?” Donna asked with a smile.

“No, I don’t”, Alyssa replied “so long as _someone_ thinks twice before doing anything that could get him killed”.

“Don’t worry love. I will”, the Doctor promised dropping a kiss on top of her head.

“So…are you alright?” Donna asked carefully. She knew River’s death had upset the pair of them greatly.

“Are you all right?”

“I'm always all right”, the Doctor replied.

“Is ‘all right special’ Time Lord code for…’really not all right at all’?” Donna asked.

“Why?” the Doctor asked.

“Because I'm all right, too”, Donna replied.

“Come on”, the Doctor said unwinding his arm from around Alyssa’s waist so he could take her hand. The trio then walked away.

\-------------

James waited in the gift shop, his disguise now removed since he was alone. He wasn’t lingering there long when the TARDIS appeared. He smiled when the door opened to reveal the ginger haired Time Lady, hand resting on her baby bump. James wasted no time entering the ship, the door swinging shut behind him. He cupped Alyssa’s face and kissed her, pouring as much love as he could into it. “I love you”, James said softly “so much”. After losing River, he _had_ to tell his wife how much he cared about her.

“I love you too”, the Time Lady, matching his tone.

James pressed his lips against hers once more “I _want_ you”, he murmured. Telling her wasn’t enough he HAD to show her too. Alyssa took his hand and led him into the depths of the TARDIS.


	33. Proposal

~10th Doctor’s TARDIS~

As soon as the Doctor set the TARDIS into the time vortex, he took Alyssa’s hand and led her off into the depths of the ship. He was going to wait for the perfect moment to do this but River’s question and how she told him that he and his girl were meant to be together…made him realise that he didn’t want to wait any more. He was going to do it right now.

“What are we doing here?” Alyssa asked as the Doctor opened the door to the Japanese garden.

“You’ll see”, the Doctor replied. Each step he took towards the rotunda made his hearts beat faster, even his hands started to sweat. But he didn’t deviate from his course. He was going to do it and a little nervousness was _not_ going to stop him. Eventually they reached the rotunda, the pair sat down on the bench. The Doctor took Alyssa’s hands. “When we first met, I was broken…distraught by the loss of Rose. And then you did something remarkable, you put me back together. I may have the title of the Doctor but you’re the true healer. You healed me” the Doctor swallowed and continued “I took you on as a companion and showed you the wonders of the universe. Then I fell in love with you. Though it took me a while and a lot of prodding from Martha to realise it” that earned him a smile from Alyssa “But now I have, this is the happiest I have ever been in all my lives. I love you, my brilliant Ali. More than words could possibly express which is why…” the Doctor moved off the bench, pulling a box out of his pocket as he got down on one knee. Alyssa was pretty sure her heart stopped when he did that. She let out a gasp when the Doctor opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring inside “Alyssa Palmer would you do this mad man of not just being the mother of my child but my wife as well?”

What happened next was something the Doctor wasn’t expecting. Alyssa jumped off the bench, tackling him to the floor, pressing her lips against his. She kissed him long and hard. “I take it that was a yes?” the Doctor asked as if he needed any more confirmation than that kiss.

“Yes spaceman. A thousand times yes”, Alyssa replied. The Doctor gave her the biggest smile ever before he pulled her down, connecting their mouths once more. The kiss lasted for a full 5 minutes and when the parted, both their faces where flushed. Neither of them cared though, they were just too happy! The Doctor took Alyssa’s hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

“You have no idea how happy this makes me”, the Doctor said.

“Actually I do. Empath remember?” Alyssa reminded him.

The Doctor laughed “Right. Forgot about that”, he admitted. He stood up, pulling her with him. “So, how would you like to celebrate fiancée?” the Time Lord asked. Alyssa smiled, feeling rather giddy at the fact that he’d just called her his fiancée.

“I have an idea, _fiancé_ ”, the red head replied and then whispered it into his ear. The Doctor kissed her quickly, scooping her up into his arms. He then hurried out of the Japanese Garden, eager to get to their bedroom.

When he got there, the Doctor set Alyssa down in the middle of the room, went to the door and closed it. He strode back over to Alyssa and captured her lips with his own, pulling her flush against him. As they kissed, one of his hands wound its way into her lovely red locks while the other settled in the small of her back. Alyssa’s hands placed themselves on back of the Doctor’s jacket, fisting the material as the kiss grew more heated.

Soon clothing they were removing each other’s clothing giving quick kisses in between. First was the footwear and the Doctor socks…since Alyssa was wearing wedge sandals. Then the Doctor’s jacket, shirt and tie was dumped on the floor leaving his top half exposed. The Time Lord reached down, grasped hold of her dress and slowly pulled it up making sure that his hands skimmed over her body as he did so. The garment was dropped onto the floor leaving Alyssa in the green two-piece she’d planned to wear for their day at the beach.

The Doctor cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers, pouring as much love into it as possible. “I love you”, he breathed “so much”.

“I love you too”, Alyssa said.

\---------------

Donna looked up from the magazine she’d been reading while eating her breakfast when she heard the Doctor and Alyssa’s voices approach the kitchen. “Doctor stop it”, Alyssa giggled.

“Mmm I don’t think so”, the Doctor said.

Donna watched Alyssa enter the kitchen, closely followed by the Doctor. “About time you two lovebirds were up”, she remarked, noting how Alyssa was only wearing the Doctor’s shirt while the Time Lord was just in a pair of pyjama bottoms.

“Sorry Donna, we got a tiny bit distracted”, Alyssa confessed as the Doctor hugged her from behind “We’ve actually got some news, haven’t we dear?” she said leaning back against the Time Lord.

“Yes we do love”, the Doctor agreed.

“The Doctor proposed last night” Alyssa stepped out of the Doctor’s arms and held out the hand where on her ring finger was her engagement ring “we’re engaged”.

“Oh my god!” Donna exclaimed “Ali that’s wonderful!” She hugged the red head tightly “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks”, Alyssa said. Donna stepped back and hugged the Doctor as well.

“Congrats spaceman”, she said.

“Thanks Donna”, he said.

“This is a cause for celebration”, Donna declared “do you have any alcohol?” she asked the Doctor. He shook his head.

“No, I don’t drink any”, the Time Lord replied. Even if he did, he wouldn't since Alyssa wasn't able to in her current condition. It would not be fair.

“How about a celebratory cup of tea for the moment?” the empath suggested "and perhaps we can go out to dinner later".

“Sounds good to me”, the Doctor agreed.

“Yeah, me too”, Donna said. It wasn’t long before the trio were sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea each. “So how did he propose?” Donna asked Alyssa “was it traditional? Or some weird alien way?”

“It was traditional”, Alyssa replied before the Doctor could protest over what Donna had said “very romantic, I loved it” she glanced at the Doctor “and I love you”.

“I love you too” Donna smiled over her cup as the engaged couple kissed.

“Donna, I was wondering if you’d be my bridesmaid”, Alyssa said to the ginger when she and the Doctor parted.

“I’d love to”, Donna said happily.

“Great. Now, all we’ve got to do is tell my mum, Martha, Steve, Jenny…oh and Jack too”, Alyssa said.

“Do we have to tell Jack?” the Doctor asked in an almost whine “you know what he’ll be like. Innuendos galore”.

“I’m sure he won’t be like that”, Alyssa said earning her a look from the Doctor.

“Ali, he teased me about our relationship”, the Doctor told her “he’ll do the same with our engagement”.

“If he does, I’m pretty sure we’ll be able to handle it”, Alyssa said “And if he gets a little too out of line…we can always tell him about our ‘adventures’”, she added with smirk.

The Doctor grinned “I like that idea”, he said. He could imagine the 51st century man getting rather flustered when the when they tell him about their many adventures in the bedroom.

\---------------

The first stop the trio made was at Alyssa’s home. “So does your mum know about the Doctor being an alien and that you’re travelling through time and space in a police box?” Donna asked as they made their way up the path.

“Yep”, Alyssa replied.

“And she was ok with it?” Donna questioned. 

“Oh yes…once she got over the shock of it”, Alyssa answered “though I wouldn’t mention anything like us almost being sacrificed in Pompeii. That’s the kind of thing that would have my mum asking me to stop travelling with the Doctor even if I am pregnant with his kid”.

“Don’t worry, I won’t”, Donna promised. Alyssa unlocked the front door, pushed it open to reveal the last person she’d expected to see, in her house at least. Her father Mathew Palmer.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Alyssa demanded entering her home, followed by the Doctor and Donna.

“Hello to you too”, Mathew said not too bothered by his daughter’s demand “my goodness you’ve grown”.

“Well, I was four the last time you saw me”, the empath shot back “And you didn’t answer my question, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Your mother invited me over”, Mathew replied.

“Liar”, Alyssa said bluntly “mum would _never_ invite you over, not in a million years” she pushed past her dad to go further into the house “Mum! Mum! You here?”

The red haired woman exited the kitchen. “Oh, you’re still here”, she said eyeing her ex-husband “thought you left”.

“I was then our daughter turned up”, Mathew said.

“Well your daughter would like you to leave, right now”, Alyssa said to him.

“Alright, I’ll go. But I wonder, could we get together some time? We can catch up on what I’ve missed”

“No”, Alyssa said “that’s never ever going to happen dad. Now get the hell out of our house”. Thankfully Mathew left without any arguments. Alyssa then turned to her mother “what was dad doing here?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter honey”, Sarah said “Now, what brings you back home?” she asked leading the trio into the living room.

“Well, the Doctor and I have got something to tell you”, Alyssa answered “But first I’d like to introduce you to Donna Noble, a friend and travelling companion of ours. Donna this is my mum, Sarah Palmer”.

“It’s lovely to meet you Mrs Palmer”, Donna said holding out her hand.

“You can call me Sarah if you like, you’re Ali’s friend after all”, Sarah said shaking the ginger’s hand. She then indicated for the trio to sit, which they did. “How are you liking the travelling Donna?”

“I’m loving it”, Donna replied.

“I’m glad to hear it”, Sarah said “Now I believe you and the Doctor had something to tell me?” she asked glancing at her daughter.

“Yes, we do”, Alyssa replied “we’re engaged mum”.

“Really?” Sarah asked and Alyssa nodded, showing her the ring “that’s amazing honey!” The two red heads got up and hugged. “When did this happen?” Sarah questioned as she gave the Doctor a hug as well.

“I proposed to her last night”, the Doctor answered.

“I’m going to take you all out to dinner tonight, to celebrate”, Sarah said moving back from the Doctor”.

“Dinner sounds great mum”, Alyssa said “we’ve got a few more people to see but we’ll try to get back for about 7ish”.

“We’ll get back for then so long as Ali is piloting”, Donna spoke up “she’s a much better pilot”.

“I’m not that good Donna”, Alyssa said “I still get a lot of help from Sexy”, she admitted. The woman said her farewells to her mother, Doctor and Donna doing the same before they headed back to the TARDIS.

\-------------------

With some nifty piloting on Alyssa’s part, with quite a bit of help from the TARDIS and of course the Doctor pitching in too, they were able to pick up the others from their various locations. “Ok Doctor, we’re all here so what’s the big news?” Steve asked.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that there’s either a mini Doc or mini Ali on the way”, Jack spoke up.

“Well, you are right, Jack”, Alyssa confirmed “I am pregnant”.

“And…we’re also getting married”, the Doctor added. There was a mixed bag of responses, including a ‘bloody hell’ from Jack. “Language, there’s a child present”, the Time Lord said, mock sternly, putting a hand on Alyssa’s stomach and nodding to Jenny as well which earned a few laughs.

“I’m so happy for you and dad”, Jenny said giving Alyssa a hug.

“Thank you, honey”, Alyssa said “and I would love it if you’ll be my maid of honour”.

Jenny broke out in a big grin and hugged her mother again, tightly this time “I would love to! Thank you so much mum!” she said happily.

“Your welcome”, Alyssa said moving back. She touched the blonde’s face fondly “there’s no one I’d rather be as my maid of honour”. Alyssa then received a congratulations from Martha. While she was speaking to the black woman, Jack gave his congratulations to the Doctor.

“Would you mind being my best man Jack?” the Time Lord asked.

“Of course I would!” Jack clapped him on the shoulder “I’m really gonna enjoy throwing your bachelor party”. The Doctor watched him go over to Alyssa to congratulate her, his shoulders slumped.

“Great”, the Time Lord grumbled. He could only imagine what Jack’s idea of a bachelor party would be like and for some reason it made him a little uneasy.

“Don’t worry Doctor, I’ll help him organise it”, Steve assured him, having seen the expression on the Doctor’s face.

“Thanks Steve”, the Doctor said.

“I am happy for you two. Didn’t take you very long to ask her did it? And to think it wouldn’t have been possible if Martha and I hadn’t ‘helped’ get the pair of you together”, Steve remarked.

“I know. And I appreciate it Steve, really”, the Doctor said looking lovingly over at his fiancée who was still chatting away to Jack.

Later…

The Doctor stuck his head around the door of his and Alyssa’s bedroom. “You nearly ready yet?” he asked Alyssa.

“Not quite. This stupid zip has gotten stuck”, Alyssa replied turning to the Doctor “Would you mind giving me a hand?”

“Not at all”, the Doctor replied stepping into the room. He carefully grasped the zip and pulled it up.

“Thanks. Now, what do you think?” Alyssa asked turning around so the Doctor could see her whole outfit. It was a simple dark green a line cocktail dress with ¾ length lace sleeves.

“Beautiful as always”, the Doctor replied “in fact I’m tempted to skip dinner…” he stepped forward, placing his hands on her hips “and go straight for an adventure”, he murmured in her ear, making her shiver. 

“We can’t skip Doctor”, Alyssa said “mum’s taking us out to dinner to celebrate our engagement”.

“What if I’ve decided I wanna celebrate a different way?” the Doctor asked kissing her neck. Alyssa closed her eyes at the sensation of the words against her skin. It was so easy to agree but then she remembered that fact prior to telling her mother about the engagement, the last time she’d seen her was to bring Jenny to meet Sarah. And that was several weeks ago.

With a little effort, she managed to move out of his grasp. “As tempting as it may be, we have to go to the dinner”, she said and the Doctor pouted “but afterwards we can celebrate with an _adventure_ , that’s a promise”.

The Doctor immediately brightened at that prospect. He cupped her face and kissed her but only very briefly. If he kissed her for a fraction of a second longer, he would’ve made love to her then and there. The Doctor took Alyssa’s hand and together they left the bedroom.

\--------------

The dinner was thoroughly enjoyable, though Sarah did remark it was a shame that Jenny couldn’t join them. The young blonde had to go back to Messaline, there was still a lot of work to be done between the relations of the Hath and the humans. Alyssa promised her mother that when Jenny was available, that they would have another dinner together, all four of them as a family.


	34. Shan Shen

After the rather unpleasant trip to Midnight, at least for the Doctor as he was the one who’d been stuck in the transport with the mysterious entity that had almost cost him his life, the trio had stopped off at Shan Shen. A rather lively planet with a huge market, full of all manner of goods.

“I don’t know about this”, Alyssa said eyeing the tumbler warily in her hand.

“It’ll be ok for the baby”, the Doctor assured her, having thoroughly scanned the liquid to ensure that it was safe for both her and their child “on three. One…two…three!”

The trio took a big drink from their tumblers. The Doctor snorted as he did so earning a laugh from the two women. “This is actually pretty good”, Alyssa remarked taking another drink.

“Told you”, the Doctor said smugly, also taking another sip of his own drink. Alyssa giggled when he moved the tumbler away to show that he had a foamy moustache. “What?” he asked as Donna started to laugh as well.

“You’ve got a little...um…foam” Alyssa gestured to her lip.

The Doctor touched his lip “oh, so I have”, he said. He leant forward and kissed Alyssa leaving a trace of foam on her lips “and now, so do you”.

“Doctor!” Alyssa exclaimed wiping the foam away, lightly smacking him on the arm. Donna smiled at their little interaction. They really were the perfect couple. The trio finished off their drinks and continued exploring the marketplace.

While the Time Lord was busy haggling with a stall holder, Donna noticed a stall with various pieces of jewellery on it. “Ali have a look at these”, she said.

“They’re lovely”, Alyssa remarked carefully picking through the jewellery.

“What do you think of this one?” Donna asked holding up a simple lapis lazuli pendant.

“It’s nice”, Alyssa replied.

“Why don’t you try it on?” Donna suggested.

“Uh, sure”, Alyssa said. She took the pendant from Donna, unclasped it and secured it around her neck.

“It suits you ma’am”, the young brunette stall holder commented.

“Thanks”, Alyssa said.

“You should get it, you know for your wedding”, Donna suggested.

“Why?” Alyssa asked taking it off.

“Well, you know the saying, right? Something old, something new…”

“Something borrowed, something blue”, Alyssa finished.

“That’s ‘something blue”, Donna said nodding to it. Alyssa took a closer look, noting the rich blue of the stone.

“That’s very true”, Alyssa agreed. She looked at the stall holder “how much?”

“It’s for your wedding…so nothing”, the young woman said.

“Oh, I can’t take it for free”, Alyssa said “there must be some sort of price on it”.

“There is but for you, it’s free”, the stall holder said “consider it my wedding present to you”.

“Well…”

“She’ll take it”, Donna quickly cut in “thank you”. She then steered Alyssa away from the stall before the red head could protest. The stall holder watched them leave, her smile fading.

“Be careful…you brilliant girl”, she whispered.

\----------------------------

They stopped at another stall, this one full of brightly coloured scarves. Alyssa watched as Donna enthusiastically rifled through them. Then someone caught her eye. Someone she didn’t expect to see. “I don’t believe it”, she breathed. It was that man from the convention, the one who’d attempted to get her to try out ‘the new gaming experience’. She marched off towards him leaving Donna behind at the stall. She a few questions and several choice words for him.

The man stopped, his eyes widening when he spotted the angry red head coming towards him. He turned and took off. Alyssa chased after him. She was NOT going to let him get away!

She darted around the various stalls, all the while keeping the man in her sights. Then she got a window of opportunity. He was close to a stack of baskets. Alyssa took a breath, raised as hand, focusing on the baskets. They swayed before they toppled over, landing on the man, effectively trapping him. Alyssa ran over and pulled the man out of the baskets. “Now, you and I are going to have a little chat”, she said, dragged him away from the stalls and out of sight.

“Look miss, I meant you no harm…” the man started.

“Meant me no harm?” Alyssa repeated “you put me through that twisted head game!”

“I-I know but I didn’t want to. She told me I _had_ to do it”, the man stuttered.

“She? Who’s she?” Alyssa questioned.

“Madam Kovarian”, the man answered.

“And why did Madam Kovarian want to put me through that ordeal?” Alyssa asked.

“I don’t know. I was just a simple stall holder at that convention. I _was_ selling a new gaming experience and then she approached me about two weeks before you showed up”, the man explained “she told me I had to keep an eye out for well…you and to get your attention anyway I could. I didn’t want to do it miss but she…put me through that machine too!”

“It’s ok”, Alyssa said, her voice gentle. She could sense he was telling the truth and she felt his genuine fear while he explained. “What’s your name?”

“Mark”, the man replied.

“I’d like to have a few words with Madam Kovarian, Mark. Is there any way to do that?” Alyssa asked.

“There is a way”, Mark answered “follow me”. Alyssa followed him to a small looking building several feet away. He opened the door to reveal a set of steps. “Just go down those steps and you’ll find a computer. It’s how I talk to her”, Mark explained. Alyssa peered down the dark steps.

“And how do I…” she trailed off when she looked up and saw that Mark was gone.

“Fan-bloody-tastic”, she grumbled. Alyssa turned her attention back to the steps. She knew it wasn’t clever of her to go down them alone but it would take too long to go and get the Doctor and Donna. It wouldn’t hurt to have a quick peek, see if she couldn’t get any answers before she involved her fiancé and ginger haired friend. Alyssa walked down the stairs, keeping her ears strained for any noises as it was very hard to see anything.

At the bottom of the stairs was a room. Alyssa brushed her hands over the walls near the steps trying to find a light switch. When her fingers came into contact with a switch, she flicked it on. She could now see that the room was of medium size. There was a futuristic looking computer in the centre. “Right, how to turn you on”, Alyssa said going over to it. She quickly looked it over and pressed a button that she assumed was the ‘on’ button.

Nothing.

Alyssa carefully tried few different buttons and still nothing. She sighed. _Mark must’ve lied_ she thought _to trick me to come down here…._ with that thought, she turned and quickly headed for the stairs.

She paused in the doorway when she heard a woman say her name. She turned around to see a woman with an eye patch on the monitor. “Madam Kovarian I presume” Alyssa said.

“You know my name?” Madam Kovarian asked looking surprised.

“The little weasel who tricked me at the convention told me. I’ve got a lot of questions for you”, Alyssa said walking forward.

“I assumed you would. Ask away”, Madam Kovarian said.

“How did you give me extra psychic powers?” Alyssa questioned.

“I didn’t. Those powers were in you the whole time, I just helped you tap into them”, Madam Kovarian explained.

“By putting me through that twisted head game”, Alyssa spat.

“Precisely”, Madam Kovarian said looking rather smug.

“Why did you do it?” Alyssa asked.

“It was necessary”, Madam Kovarian replied.

“Necessary. Well that’s not vague at all”, Alyssa said sarcastically “well riddle me this: what could you possibly gain from helping me tap into my powers?”

Madam Kovarian smiled which unnerved Alyssa slightly “I have a lot to gain”, she said, her eyes going to the red head’s stomach which the empath didn’t miss.

“You won’t get your hands on my child”, Alyssa said putting an arm protectively around her abdomen.

“Never say never, Alyssa”, Madam Kovarian said and smirked “now I’m afraid that this conversation is now over”. Alyssa gasped when two figures stepped out of the shadows.

“What are they?” she asked eyeing the figures. They were tall with bulbous heads and grey mouthless faces. Their eyes were black sitting in two deep recesses in their faces.

“The question you should be considering is: fight or flight?” Madam Kovarian asked as the red head backed away from the advancing aliens.

“Um…uh…” she stammered seeing electricity spark between the two alien’s fingers “flight!” Alyssa shouted. She threw psychic energy at them, tossing them backwards. When there was significant distance between her and the aliens, she turned and ran. Alyssa dashed up the steps taking two at a time. When she got to the top, she slammed the door shut and leant against it breathing heavily.

Alyssa pushed herself away from the door and rubbed her head. She had a slight headache which usually occurred when she used her powers. That was a little strange as she couldn’t recall having used them in the last few minutes. In fact she didn’t even know what she was doing there. She rubbed her head again and headed back to the marketplace to go find Donna and the Doctor.

\--------------------

Alyssa passed by a tent with its flap partly open. But she quickly backtracked when she realised that Donna was inside with what appeared to be a large beetle stuck to her back. Alyssa ducked inside and a robed woman got up from the table. The woman tried to come at the red head but she threw her back with her abilities. Alyssa then reached out and grasped the beetle planning to prise it from Donna’s back. The woman suddenly gasped and her eyes went blank.

~Ealing Road~

Alyssa looked around confused. She was no longer in the tent. She was now standing on the pavement of a street that looked remarkably like a typical one from Earth. How in the hell did touching that beetle get her here? The woman didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Donna suddenly came running up with all these cables taped to her coat.

“Donna!” Alyssa shouted hurrying toward her.

“Ali? How are you here?” Donna asked both confused and relieved to see her.

“That beetle thing on your back. I tried to get it off…and I ended up here”, Alyssa replied “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“I wish I had time to explain Ali but I don’t. I’ve only got a couple of minutes to stop myself from turning down this road”, Donna said “long story short. I go down this road, I’ll _never_ to HC Clements and I’ll never meet you and the Doctor”.

“Ok, so we’ll stop you from turning down this road then”, Alyssa said “how to do it…” she murmured looking up at down the road. Suddenly a shot rang out. Alyssa gasped, clutching her side.

“Ali!” Donna cried as the red head collapsed “It’s not bad. You’re going to be fine”, she assured her as she watched the blood pool out from under Alyssa’s hand “so will your baby”.

“Oh, you shouldn’t lie to her Donna. What would the Doctor think of you for doing that?” a female voice spoke up. Alyssa looked up to see Rose Tyler standing there holding a gun.

“Why did you do that?” Donna asked standing up “she’s done nothing to you”.

“Of course she has. She’s gotten herself in a relationship with the Doctor”, Rose glared at Alyssa “worse still…she’s carrying his baby. He’s MINE Alyssa Palmer. He loves me and only me”. Before Alyssa could say anything, the blonde roughly shoved Donna out into the road.

“Donna!” Alyssa screamed unable to move, to help her friend because of her wound

“And now for you”, Rose said turning back to Alyssa, raising the gun “Just one question… are you afraid of the big bad wolf?”

“I’m not afraid of you Rose Tyler”, Alyssa stated, doing her best to keep her voice level despite the pain.

“I’ll have to do something about that won’t I? Be seeing you Ali”

Alyssa closed her eyes.

BANG!

\-----------------------

Alyssa gasped, sitting up. She didn’t get much of a chance get herself together when she was attacked by Donna with a large hug. “Thank god”, she breathed “I was getting really worried about you. I can’t believe she’d do that”.

“Everything all right?” the Doctor asked coming into the tent. He then frowned seeing both women on the floor hugging each other. “What’s wrong?”

“Some woman killed Ali”, Donna replied.

“What”, the Doctor said suddenly looking angry.

“It was in this parallel world…I think”, Donna continued.

“Who did it?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Some woman” Donna frowned trying to remember the details but they were slipping away like it was just a dream.

“Rose”, Alyssa spoke up “it was Rose Tyler” she looked up at the Doctor “she asked me a question. Before…she…killed me”.

“What was it?” the Doctor asked.

“Are you afraid of the big bad wolf”, Alyssa recited. The Doctor froze. Bad Wolf. That was two words he hoped never to hear again. “We’ve got to go. Now”, he declared. He then helped Alyssa and Donna to their feet and pulled them out of the tent.

“Oh my god”, Alyssa breathed, green eyes wide. It was everywhere.

Bad Wolf.

Banners…

Posters…

The Doctor hurried over to the TARDIS and stopped dead, seeing those words on the blue box wherever there was supposed to be writing. Terrified, the Time Lord entered the TARDIS.

The console room was bathed in a red light and the cloister bell was ringing. “This is not good”, Alyssa stated.

“Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?” Donna asked.

“It's the end of the universe”


	35. Stolen Earth

The TARDIS landed on the grass verge of a suburban street. The Doctor burst out of the blue box, quickly followed by Donna and Alyssa. “It's fine…everything's fine”, the Time Lord breathed thoroughly relieved “Nothing's wrong, all fine!”

Alyssa suddenly spotted Steve close by to one of the houses. She hurried over to him. “Good timing Ali, I was about to leave”, he said.

“Uh…ok. What are you doing here?” Alyssa asked.

“Some lady named River told me to come here to this exact spot and wait for you”, Steve answered.

“Did River say why?” Alyssa asked.

Steve shook his head “I asked but all she said was ‘spoilers’”, he told her.

“Right”, Alyssa said slowly wondering how River spoke to him as she died. Then she remembered the woman had told them herself she never met them in the right order. “So…have you seen anything weird recently? Anything out of place?” she asked.

“No, I haven’t”, Steve replied “why? What’s going on?”

“Ali!” the Doctor called “we’re going”.

“It’s a long story. I’ll fill you in on the TARDIS”, Alyssa answered. The pair headed to the TARDIS when all of a sudden the entire place started to shake, violently.

“What’s happening?” Steve asked looking around, seeing tiles fall off the roofs of the houses.

“I don’t know”, Alyssa answered “we better get into the TARDIS. They started forward, only making it a couple of steps when the ground shook even more, knocking them off their feet. Alyssa and Steve held onto each other as the shaking continued.

Then it stopped. “Was that an earthquake?” Steve asked.

“We don’t usually get earthquakes here in England”, Alyssa told him as they got to their feet. That was when she saw that the TARDIS was gone. “No”, she breathed hurrying over to where the blue box had once sat. “No, no, no!” she repeated waving her arms through the empty space hoping that she was just cloaked or something. But her hands didn’t strike anything solid “She’s gone”, Alyssa stated “Steve the TARDIS is gone!”

“Uh Ali? I think we’ve got an even bigger problem”, Steve said looking up at the sky. Alyssa followed his gaze upwards and gasped.

“Oh…my…god”

Instead of being blue sky and clouds, it was pitch black. However, this was not what Alyssa was gaping at. No, she was gaping at the number of planets in the sky!

“Ali, I’d say that definitely is described as weird”, Steve remarked.

“Uh huh”, Alyssa agreed “come on, we’ve got to find some place safe”.

“But where is safe?” Steve asked as they walked “there’s planets in the sky. Who knows what’s going to come next”.

“Knowing my luck, it’s gonna be the Doctor’s former companion, Rose Tyler”, Alyssa said “she wants to kill me”.

“What?!” Steve exclaimed “Why?”

“Because she was in love with the Doctor. And she believes that he belongs to her and her alone”, Alyssa replied.

“So basically she wants to kill you because she’s jealous”, Steve stated.

“Pretty much”, Alyssa agreed.

“Well she’s gonna have to get over herself. The Doctor has moved on to in my opinion, a gorgeous and brilliant woman”, Steve said “Also if she wants to kill you, she’s going to have to go through me first”.

“While I appreciate that Steve, it won’t be necessary. I’ve got my abilities and if push comes to shove, I’ll use them on her”, Alyssa said “I just hope it doesn’t come to that”.

Back on the road that the pair had just vacated, the blonde woman herself appeared carrying a rather large gun. She glanced up at the sky without a hint of surprise “Right, now we're in trouble”, she cocks the gun “It's only just beginning”.

\--------------

“Oh, I’m such an idiot!” Alyssa suddenly exclaimed smacking her forehead “Jack! I can ring Jack. Maybe he’ll know what happening and hopefully he’ll know what to expect”. She shoved her hand into her pocket and her smile fell.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“I don’t have my phone on me”, Alyssa answered “I must’ve left it in the TARDIS…oh stupid, Ali!” she chastised herself.

“Calm down. I’ve got a phone”, Steve pulled out his “and I’ve got a signal”, he added cheerfully “what’s his number?”

“I…don’t know it off by heart”, Alyssa admitted “it was stored in the contacts on my phone”.

“Is there someone else we can call?” Steve asked.

“There’s Martha. She works for UNIT. She’ll know what’s going on”, Alyssa said. Steve handed his phone over and the red head quickly dialled Martha’s number. “Come on. Come on”, she muttered as the phone just kept ringing. Alyssa groaned when she got voice mail. She left a message and hung up. She then gave the phone back.

“Better switch this off to save battery”, Steve said noting that he didn’t have that much “So now what do we do? Still try and find somewhere safe?”

“It’s the best plan of action”, Alyssa answered.

~TARDIS~

“But if the Earth has been moved, they’ve lost the sun!” Donna said starting to panic “What about my Mum? Granddad? What about Ali? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?”

“I don't know, Donna. I just don't know”, the Doctor said both his hearts twisting painfully at the possibility that his future wife was and unborn child was gone “I'm sorry, I don't know…”

“That's my family”, Donna breathed “My whole world”.

 _And mine_ the Doctor thought staring sadly at the screen “There's no readings”, he stated “Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology”.

“So what do we do?” Donne asked.

“We've got to get help”, the Doctor said, suddenly determined all sad thoughts gone. He couldn’t just give up on Alyssa like that. _She_ would never give up on him. Never. There was one place he was sure to find answers about what happened to the Earth. And as soon as he had those answers…he was going to find that missing planet, his fiancée and baby.

“From where?” Donna questioned.

“Donna…I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight!”

\----------------------

Alyssa’s hand tightened around Steve’s as they walked through the now chaotic streets. Everywhere they looked there were people running about either screaming in fear or yelling drunkenly. “Hey sexy!” a man hollered as the pair passed by “how about you come party with me heh?”

“Just ignore him”, Steve murmured to her and Alyssa nodded “How are you doing with…you know?” he asked knowing that all this chaos was not going to be kind on the red head due to her empath abilities.

“As well as can be”, Alyssa replied though she cringed when a screaming woman ran past them, feeling the woman’s fear “I’d feel a lot better when we get to your place”. It had turned out that where the TARDIS had landed was about 20 minutes away from Steve’s house, a blessing for the pair as they didn’t want to spend ages wandering the streets looking for somewhere safe they could stay.

“We’re not far now, just a couple of streets”, Steve assured her. They passed by a small TV shop with its front window smashed. However, just by chance there was a lone TV sitting in the corner of the shop front. It was displaying a line of planets…27 of them. Steve and Alyssa stopped and watched the screen which changed to show an image of the Earth from outer space with several red blobs approaching, fast.

“We're now getting confirmed reports of spaceships” Alyssa and Steve exchanged looks “The Pentagon has issued an emergency report saying that two hundred objects are now heading towards Earth in a regular pattern. Organised flightplan”, the news reader stated.

“That’s one hell of an army heading straight for us”, Steve remarked “any ideas who they could be?”

Alyssa shook her head “No clue. Could be any number of aliens”, she said.

“…And stay indoors”

“We better get to your house before it starts raining missiles”, Alyssa said.

“Agreed”, Steve said. They turned away from the TV shop and hurried down the road, even more determined to get to their destination.

\-------------------

Steve quickly unlocked the door of his house and entered, closely followed by Alyssa. The man the shut and locked the door just to be on the safe side. “I’m gonna grab the charger for my phone. See if the news says anything else about those spaceships”, Steve told her. Alyssa nodded and headed for the living room. 

She picked up the TV remote and turned the TV, going straight for a news channel. “…the alien spaceships have just sent out a message…”

“Exterminate!”

“No”, Alyssa breathed staring at the TV in horror, the remote falling out of her hand.

“Exterminate! Exterminate!”

Steve rushed into the room. “There’s a spaceship in the sky!” he exclaimed pointing to the window. Alyssa didn’t answer him. She just kept staring at the screen as the Dalek’s message was repeated over and over. She couldn’t believe it. The invading aliens were Daleks, the Doctor’s worst enemy. “Ali? Did you hear me?” Steve asked walking over to her. He touched her shoulder and she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

“It’s the end”, she breathed before she flung her arms around him. Steve hugged her tightly as she started to cry. The man looked over her shoulder at the TV where the shouts of ‘Exterminate’ could still be heard.

 _We need you Doctor_ Steve thought _we need you now._

\------------------------

Sarah worriedly peeked out of her window, glancing up at the giant spaceship in the sky. “I hope you are safe honey”, she whispered praying that her daughter was safely in the TARDIS, away from all of this.

\---------------------

Alyssa and Steve both jumped when they heard an explosion from outside. They hurried over to the window and peered out. The spaceship was firing down at the streets! “Should we stay here or make a run for it?” Steve asked Alyssa.

“If we make a run for it, that ship would probably shoot at us. Same goes for any Dalek’s that might be outside”, Alyssa said “But if we stay put, there’s a chance they might destroy the house”.

Steve opened his mouth to say something when someone ran past the home. Immediately the ship shot at the poor man, killing him. Unfortunately the blast also struck a parked car outside the house, blowing it up. The force of the explosion blew in the windows and threw Alyssa and Steve to the floor. “You ok?” Steve asked.

“I’ll be fine once my ears stop ringing”, Alyssa answered.

“I think we should try to make a run for it”, Steve stated getting up taking care not to put his hands on the broken glass. It wasn’t easy as the damn stuff was everywhere.

“You think it’s worth the risk?” Alyssa asked standing up as well. Steve opened his mouth to answer when the red head suddenly yanked him down. ‘Dalek’ she mouthed pointing to the open window. The pair stayed low until Alyssa indicated that it was safe to stand up. They went over to the window and watched as the Dalek trundled up the street. “Still think it’s worth the risk?” she asked Steve.

“If you’re able to sense more than one Dalek, I’d say it’s worth it”, Steve answered.

“I can certainly try”, Alyssa said “but where should we try to go?”

“What about your house?” Steve suggested “that way we’ll know if your mum is safe”.

“Sounds good to me”, Alyssa said. Steve grabbed his phone from his room and they left his house.

~street~

“Geez how many of these things are there?” Steve asked as he and Alyssa watched from the corner of a building a two Daleks passed by. They had to stop on a number of occasions due to coming across a number of Daleks, some of which were rounding up the humans.

“I have no idea”, Alyssa replied “we’re still about 10 minutes away from my house”. The pair stepped away from the building and continued on their way. They hadn’t gone far when Alyssa suddenly gasped “ow!” she exclaimed, tugging out the TARDIS key from under her shirt. It was glowing brightly.

**_“Can you hear me sweetie?”_ **

“Sexy”, Alyssa breathed relieved to hear her voice.

“Is the TARDIS talking to you?” Steve asked looking around warily not wanting to be caught be those Daleks.

“Yeah she is”, Alyssa replied. To the key she said “it’s so good to hear from you. Are you nearby?”

 ** _“Yes”_** the TARDIS answered.

Alyssa smiled “She’s nearby”, she told Steve.

“Brilliant”, he said happily “where abouts is she?”

Alyssa reiterated the question to the key and she got a list of directions. “sounds pretty easy to follow”, she remarked. To Steve, she added “come on” and then headed off in the direction the TARDIS told her to. What the pair didn’t know was that Rose had spotted them.

The blonde smirked to herself and followed.

\---------------

“It’s like a ghost town…” Donna remarked as she and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. The area was littered with rubbish, abandoned cars, broken bicycles.

“Sarah Jane said they were taking the people”, the Doctor said “What for? Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?”

“Just…the darkness is coming”, Donna replied.

“Anything else?” the Doctor asked.

Donna looked away, thinking and then she spotted something behind the Doctor. “I can’t remember but…” she smiled “you might want to look behind you”.

The Doctor turned around and a big grin appeared on his face. It was Alyssa! She was ok! Without a moment’s hesitation, he took off towards her.

Alyssa picked up the pace, overjoyed to see her fiancé. They were too happy to see each other that they didn’t see the Dalek appear until it was too late.

“Exterminate!” it cried.

“No!” Alyssa screamed as the beam from the Dalek’s weapon skims across the Doctor’s chest making him fall to the floor. Suddenly Jack appeared in a flash of light and blasted the Dalek with his large gun. Alyssa raced over to the Doctor, dropping to her knees.

“Ali…” he breathed staring at her.

“Yeah it’s me”, Alyssa said smiling sadly at him. She knew that shot was fatal and she _knew_ what it meant. The Doctor was going to regenerate. He was going to change into a new man.

“I was gonna marry you”, the Doctor told her “Me. Not someone…else”.

“I know”, Alyssa said quietly. She glanced up at Jack and Steve. “Help me get him up”, she said. Steve nodded, crouched down and helped her get the Time Lord to his feet. The pair supported the Doctor all the way to the TARDIS where Donna pushed open the door for them.

~TARDIS~

Donna watched worriedly as Alyssa and Steve carefully place the Doctor on the floor. Jack set his gun down on the captain’s seat as Rose slipped inside the TARDIS.

“What…what do we do?!” Donna exclaimed “There must be some medicine or something”.

“There isn’t”, Alyssa told her “he’s dying and there’s only one thing that he can do”. Rose’s jaw clenched as she watched the red head press a kiss to the Doctor’s cheek. “I love you”, she murmured. Alyssa got up, moved back and took hold of Steve’s hand.

“No”, Rose breathed “I came all this way…”

“What’s the only one thing he can do?” Donna asked confused. She had no idea what was going on.

“It's starting”, the Doctor said as his right hand began to glow.

“Here we go. Good luck, Doctor”, Jack said.

“Will someone please tell me what is going on?!” Donna demanded, almost hysterical.

“When he's dying, his-his body…it repairs itself. It changes”, Rose explained. Both Donna and Alyssa were taken aback by the fact that she was there. However, the Doctor’s imminent regeneration took priority at the moment. They could have words with her later. “But you can't!” the blonde cried desperately.

The Doctor struggled to his feet, panting. “It's too late”, he managed to say “I'm regenerating” with some effort he glanced at Alyssa “I love you”.

“I love you too”

Golden-orange energy burst from the Doctor’s skin through the sleeves and the neck of his suit. Alyssa turned her face away, into Steve’s shoulder to shield her eyes from the bright light. Jack put his arms around Donna and Rose, the two women also hid their faces from the regeneration energy.

**To be continued…**


	36. Journey's End

The Doctor stood in the console room, regeneration energy pouring out of him. He didn’t want to change! He wanted to marry Alyssa. Him! Not some other man. But regeneration couldn’t be stopped once it started there was no way to…

His eyes widened when he realised that he still had his spare hand. There was a chance that it wouldn’t work…but he had to try. With a lot of effort, he turned around and points both hands at his spare hand making it glow and bubble wildly. The regeneration energy faded away and the Time Lord leans against a support, gasping but looking very much the same.

He straightened up “Now then. Where were we?” the Doctor asked.

“You’re still you”, Alyssa stated staring at him in disbelief. She wasn’t the only one, Steve, Jack, Donna and Rose were too. “H-how is that possible?”

“I just used the regeneration to heal myself and then siphoned off the rest into my spare hand”, the Doctor explained nodding to the jar. He turned to Alyssa “I didn’t want to change Ali” he took her hands “I’m the one who fell in love with you…proposed to you. I want to be the one who says ‘I do’ and I want to be the one who helps you raise our child not some other guy…” he looked away “I know that sounds stupid”.

Alyssa tugged one of her hands free so she could turn his face back to her “Oh, Doctor. It’s not stupid at all. In fact I think it’s rather sweet” she leant in and kissed him. Rose looked away, feeling anger and jealousy towards Alyssa. It should’ve been _her_ not some silly red head!

The Doctor pulled away and touched her face with a loving smile. He then turned his attention to Rose, the smile no longer present. “You’ve got some nerve showing up here after what you’ve done to Ali!”

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything to her”, Rose said feigning innocence “this is the first time I’ve met her”.

“No its not, you met her in the parallel world”, Donna spoke up.

“Where you shot me, twice”, Alyssa added.

“That’s a lie! The only person I met that is present right now is Donna”, Rose nodded to the ginger.

“Rose, do you know what an empath is?” Alyssa asked “Its someone who has the ability to feel what others feel. It’s also a rather handy inbuilt lie detector too. So I _know_ you’re lying big time”.

“So what if I am lying?” Rose asked defensively “what are you going to do about it?”

The Doctor stepped forward, glaring at her with full Oncoming Storm “Be very careful Rose”, he warned “for there is nothing I wouldn’t do to you for ‘killing’ my future wife”.

Rose swallowed, eyeing him uneasily. “Y-you wouldn’t hurt me”, she said, attempting to sound confident but the tremor in her voice gave away the fact that she was a little afraid “I was your companion”.

“Exactly. You _were_ my companion”, the Doctor spat “now you’re nothing to me except a threat to my family”.

“But I did it to be with you!” Rose argued “because I love you”.

“Love me?” the Doctor scoffed “I could _never_ love someone like you. You should’ve just stayed in the parallel world where you belong!” Suddenly the power went out in the TARDIS.

“What’s happening?” Alyssa asked.

“They’ve got us”, the Doctor replied “some kind of chronon loop…” The TARDIS tilted violently causing all the passengers to stumble. The Time Lord was quick to grab the red head, holding her close.

“There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets”, Jack said grabbing hold of the rail to keep himself stable “They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination”.

“You said these planets were like an engine”, Donna said to the Doctor as she held onto the console “But what for?”

The Time Lord turned to Rose after making sure that Alyssa was steady. “What was the future in your world”, he demanded..

Rose hesitated for a moment before she answered “darkness”.

“The stars were going out”, Donna added.

“One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying”, Rose continued “Basically, we've been building this…” she looked away “this travel machine, this…” Rose’s voice dropped to a quieter tone “Dimension Cannon…so I could…come back”.

“A Dimension Cannon. _You_ built a Dimension Cannon”, the Doctor repeated, everything suddenly falling into place. It was just like when Yvonne had used her machine at Torchwood which allowed the Cybermen entrance from the Parallel world. Only this time it was a whole Dalek army, not from a parallel world but from the Time War itself.

Rose nodded “Suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything”, she explained.

“You really are a stupid ape”, the Doctor spat “this is all your fault. The Daleks are here because your device weakened the walls of the universe enough for them to come through!”

“I didn’t know that was going to happen!” Rose cried “I swear, I just wanted to come back to you!”

“Why couldn’t you have stayed where you were!?” the Doctor exclaimed “For the first time in a while, I was content and then you had to go build a bloody cannon and threaten the whole of reality; the love of my lives and OUR child!” Alyssa gingerly touched his arm feeling his anger reach his boiling point. He glanced at her “sorry love”, he said realising that she felt his emotions.

“It’s ok”, Alyssa said.

Donna glanced at Rose “In that parallel world, you said something about me”, she said.

“The Dimension Cannon…” Rose winced at the glare the Doctor threw at her “could measure timelines, and it's, it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you”.

“But why me?” Donna asked confused “I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick”.

“Not just a temp. A _super_ temp”, Alyssa corrected. Donna smiled at that. It had been Alyssa who first called her a super temp at Adipose Industries. 

The scanner beeps getting everyone’s attention. “The Dalek Crucible”, the Doctor remarked “All aboard”.

“The TARDIS is secured”, they heard a Dalek say outside the doors.

“Doctor, you will step forth or die”

“We'll have to go out”, the Doctor told them all “Because if we don't, they'll get in”.

“You told me nothing could get through those doors”, Rose spoke up.

“You've got extrapolator shielding”, Jack reminded the Doctor.

“Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad”, the Doctor said “But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is…just wood”.

Alyssa noticed that Donna had moved away from the others, seemingly in her own world. “You alright?” she asked touching the woman on the arm, making her jump.

“Yeah…I’m fine”, Donna replied.

“Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters”, a Dalek ordered.

“Crucible on maximum alert”, another Dalek said.

“Daleks”, Rose said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, God!” Jack laughed too. Steve eyed them wondering why they were laughing. It was a weird reaction to their situation, he wasn’t finding it at all funny.

“It's been good, though, hasn't it?” the Doctor asked looking at them all “All of us. All of it. Everything we did”, he glanced at Donna “You were brilliant” he turned to Jack “And you were brilliant” Jack grinned at him “you’re brilliant as well Steve”.

“Thanks Doctor”, Steve said. The Doctor then turned to Alyssa.

“You…you’re…I’m so glad that I met you”, he said “I don’t regret that for a second”.

Alyssa smiled “I don’t regret it either”, she said.

The Doctor looked at the doors and took a breath. “Here we go”, he said. He walked down the ramp followed by Jack, Rose and Steve. Alyssa hung back when she saw that Donna was distracted again.

“Donna you sure you’re ok?” Alyssa asked.

“I don’t know”, Donna replied “I keep hearing this heartbeat. But I-I don’t know where its coming from”.

Before Alyssa could say anything, the Doctor called out “You two are no safer in there”.

“We better join them”, Alyssa said and Donna nodded. They headed towards the door and was thoroughly startled when it suddenly slammed shut.

“What the hell?” Donna asked as she and Alyssa ran over to the doors. Alyssa yanked on the handles but it wouldn’t budge.

“It’s stuck”, she reported.

“Doctor! What have you done?” Donna shouted through the door.

“It wasn't me. I didn't do anything!” The Doctor shouted back.

“Well we’re not staying behind!” Donna exclaimed “open the door!”

The Doctor turned to the Supreme Dalek “What did you do?!” he demanded, his hearts hammering away.

“This is not of Dalek origin”, the Supreme Dalek stated.

“Doctor!” the Time Lord heard the two women shout from the TARDIS.

“Stop it! That is my friend and fiancée in there. Now open the door and let them out”, the Doctor ordered.

“This is Time Lord treachery”, the Supreme Dalek said.

“Me? The door just closed on its own!” the Doctor argued.

“Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed”, the Supreme Dalek said. The Doctor watched horrified as a trapdoor opened beneath the blue box and it falls.

“What are you doing?” the Doctor cried “Bring it back!”

~TARDIS~

Alyssa and Donna clung onto the railings as the TARDIS plummeted down the endless tunnel. “Doctor!” they screamed.

~Crucible~

“What have you done?! Where's it going?” the Doctor demanded.

“The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core”, the Supreme Dalek explained.

“You can't. You've taken the defences down. It'll be torn apart!” the Doctor shouted, his hearts gripped with fear for his fiancée, unborn child and companion.

~TARDIS~

Several small fires erupted around the console room and many of the lights in the walls explode. Alyssa struggled to climb to the console and grabbed hold of it with one hand. She held out the other to Donna, who was having a bit more trouble getting to the console. The ginger reached up at grasped Alyssa’s hand. With a grunt, the red head pulled Donna over to the console.

“Thanks”, Donna said “Now what do we do?” she asked desperately.

“I don’t know”, Alyssa reluctantly answered.

~Crucible~

“But Donna's still in there!” Rose exclaimed.

“Let her go!” Jack ordered.

“And Ali too”, Steve spoke up.

“The females and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe!” the Supreme Dalek activates a holographic screen showing the TARDIS bobbing in the energy field “The last child of Gallifrey is powerless”.

“Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything!” the Doctor pleaded “Put me in their place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get Donna and Ali out of there!”

~TARDIS~

Alyssa and Donna were now on their hands and knees, coughing due to the smoke that was curling around the console room. The ginger’s head suddenly snapped up, staring at the hand in the jar. She reached out to it…

“Donna! No!” Alyssa exclaimed grabbing her hand about to pull her away when there was an explosion from the jar throwing them both backwards. Donna landed on her back on the grilled floor while Alyssa collided hard with the curved wall.

Donna groaned sitting up, her gaze immediately going over to Alyssa. The red head was slumped by the wall, unmoving. Donna got up and stumbled over to her friend. “Ali?” she gently shook her “Ali wake up!”

Alyssa didn’t respond.

Desperately Donna felt for a pulse and she shoulders slumped when she couldn’t find one. “Ali…no…” she breathed, her voice wobbly with tears “no!”

Unbeknownst to Donna, metacrisis Doctor, created from the Doctor’s old hand, was watching the crying ginger sadly.

“Donna, I’m so sorry”, he said quietly.

Donna looked up at him “it’s you”, she said, her voice thick with tears, her surprised masked by her sorrow for her best friend. The ginger turned her gaze back to Alyssa, brushing back her red hair from her face, letting out another sob. The metacrisis Doctor went to the console and pushed some buttons, making the TARDIS vanish from the heart of the Crucible and appear safely in space. He then went off to search from some clothes, leaving Donna alone to mourn.

\---------------

It didn’t take the metacrisis Doctor long to find something to wear in the vast wardrobe. He headed for the entrance pausing when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was a red fez. He went over, picked it up and a sad smile appeared on his face. Alyssa loved the red fez…

_~Flashback~_

_“Oh I’m liking this”, she said looking at herself in the mirror._

_“Whats up with the fez?” the Doctor asked._

_“What’s wrong with wearing a fez?” Alyssa asked turning to him. “Fezzes are cool. I think I might start wearing one more often”, she said inspecting her image in the mirror. “Oi!” she exclaimed when the Doctor snatched the fez off her head._

_“Now you can’t wear it”, he said tossing it away making her pout._

_“Aw I liked that Fez”, she mumbled._

_~end~_

The metacrisis Doctor set it down. Having got the Doctor’s memories, he knew that despite the Time Lord voicing his dislike of them, he’d secretly thought that the red head looked good wearing it.

She’d looked good in everything that she wore. The green medieval gown…the little blue number she wore before they met Donna for the first time. She looked amazing in the blue toga during the Pompeii trip. The Doctor was right in comparing her to a goddess…

_~Flashback~_

_“You look beautiful”, he said taking in her appearance once again. She’d decided to dress for the times, which was a nice surprise for the Doctor. Her outfit consisted of a light blue toga with a silver cord wrapped around her waist showing off her figure; a pair of sandals and her charm bracelet. Her hair was pulled back a low bun with a few wavy tendrils framing her face._

_“You’ve said that already”, Alyssa said with a smile “three times to be exact”._

_“I can’t help it”, the Doctor said “you really are beautiful, like a goddess”._

_Alyssa blushed “I’m not a goddess”, she said._

_“Yes you are” the Doctor placed a hand on her cheek “you’re my brilliant red haired goddess”._

_~end~_

He sighed, sinking down into a nearby chair. He had all these memories…all of the Doctor’s memories of Alyssa. The first time they met…their trip to Iceland to see the Northern Lights…all their adventures together.

He also had the more personal, more intimate memories too. The moment the Doctor had realised that he was in love with Alyssa. When the Time Lord confessed his feelings and discovered that the woman felt the same way. Their first kiss. The first time that they…a faint blush crept onto his cheeks when he thought about that particular moment. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

Alyssa was the _Doctor’s fiancée._ Not his. It was just hard not to think of her in way when he had the Time Lord’s memories…he feelings towards the red head. He felt a pang in his heart knowing how much the Doctor wanted to marry Alyssa but now he’ll never get the chance.

Tears pricked in his own eyes as he thought about the red head, lying on the floor of the console room, dead. What he wouldn’t give for her to be alive right now…

\-------------

White. That was all Alyssa could see. White.

“Hello!” she called, her voice echoing in the vast space “hello!”

No response.

“Is anyone there?” Alyssa asked loudly “where am I?” nothing “where’s Donna? Is she ok?”

Still nothing.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around herself and started walk, glancing around at her surroundings, or lack thereof…warily. As she walked, she hummed aloud trying to distract herself from the deafening silence that sounded her. Just like when she spoke, the hums echoed around her which made her stop humming.

And then she heard something that made her stop walking. A very familiar melody. Alyssa slowly turned around “Sexy”, she breathed thoroughly relieved to see her standing there.

“Hello sweetie”, the TARDIS said giving her a fond smile.

“Is this happening in my head again?” Alyssa asked walking towards the woman.

The smile fell from the TARDIS’ face. “No, it’s not. Alyssa I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?” Alyssa asked “what are you sorry for?”

“Sweetie…you’re dead”, the TARDIS said, tears in her eyes.

“No, I can’t be…I just hit my head hard. I’m unconscious that’s all”, Alyssa said adamantly, not wanting to believe her.

“I’m so sorry Alyssa…but you _are_ dead”, the TARDIS said.

Alyssa turned away, hand on her stomach, sinking down to the floor. “I died”, she repeated, tearing up. The TARDIS went over and sat down beside her. “Donna. Please tell me she…”

“She’s fine”, the TARDIS gently cut in “She’s alive and perfectly safe”.

“Good. That’s good”, Alyssa said. She looked at the TARDIS “So what now? Is there a bright light I have to walk through”, she asked “or am I at my final destination?”

“No, this is not your final destination and there is no light for you to walk through”, the TARDIS said “you’re not done yet”.

Alyssa frowned in confusion “what does that mean?”

“It means your story is not yet over sweetie”, the TARDIS elaborated “did you think that I would spend all that time slowly changing you into a Time Lady if you going to die?”

“I still don’t understand”, Alyssa said.

The TARDIS reached out and placed a hand on her cheek “I was changing you because you and the Doctor were meant to be. How do you think he ended up as your lodger? It was me. I’ve always known right from the start, right from when he stole me…that you and he were going to be together. My thief and my daughter”.

“You knew all this time?” Alyssa asked, the information slowly sinking in. She was still trying to get her head around the fact that she was dead.

The TARDIS nodded “Now, we have to get you back. The Doctor is still in grave danger as are the others”, she said.

“How do I get back?” Alyssa asked.

“Do you trust me sweetie?” the TARDIS questioned.

“Always”, Alyssa replied “so how do I get back?”

“We must become one”, the TARDIS said “but there is something you must know first…” she leant forward and whispered in Alyssa’s ear. The red head nodded.

“I understand”, she said as the TARDIS moved back. The woman held out her hands which were now glowing with a faint golden light. Alyssa took them and the gold light raced up her arms, enveloping her body…

~TARDIS~

Alyssa slowly sat up and looked towards the doors which were open. She got to her fee and took a breath, feeling the TARDIS stir under her skin. “Here we go”, she said and walked towards the doorway.

“9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…”

“No”, she called from the doorway getting everyone’s attention. The Doctor stared at her in disbelief. Donna and the metacrisis Doctor told them all that she was dead! And yet…there she was. Alyssa glanced at the panel Donna had been thrown against and a switch flicked off.

“Systems in shutdown!” a Dalek reported.

“Detonation negative!” another exclaimed.

“Explain! Explain! Explain!” the Supreme Dalek ordered.

“You'll suffer for this”, Davros glared at the woman. He raised his arm and fired at her. Alyssa stood there, not even flinching when the bolt stopped inches away from her before zipping back into Davros’ weapon. “Argh!” he shrieked.

“You should never play with weapons”, Alyssa mock scolded “you’ll only get hurt”.

“Exterminate her!” Davros ordered.

“No!” the Doctor shouted, his hearts gripped with fear as the Daleks turned their weapons on his fiancé.

“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!” the Daleks shouted firing their weapons at Alyssa. Instead of striking her, the bolts stopped in mid-air. Alyssa smirked at the Daleks.

“My turn”, she said and the bolts shot back towards the respective Daleks that had fired them. Everyone watched as each of the Dalek’s were destroyed by their own weapons no less.

Alyssa glanced at Donna “Why don’t you let them out?” she suggested. The ginger nodded and pushed as few buttons.

“Holding cells deactivated”, Donna reported and the lights holding everyone where the stood, faded “and seal the vault”.

“How did you do that?” the Doctor asked Donna, looking at the ginger in amazement.

“She’s part Time Lord”, the metacrisis Doctor answered.

“Part human!” Donna grinned “Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna”.

“Actually Donna…it’s a three-way biological metacrisis”, Alyssa corrected “you’ve got a bit of me as well. It’s actually the reason why the Time Lord part isn’t so overwhelming for you”.

“But the Ood only said ‘the noble Doctor-Donna’” the Doctor said “they never mentioned your name”.

Alyssa smiled “My name has a few meanings depending on country. One of which happens to be noble”, she informed then.

“That’s pretty sneaky”, Steve remarked.

“What I don’t understand is, how are you alive?” the metacrisis Doctor asked “you couldn’t find a pulse, could you Donna?”

“No, I couldn’t”, Donna said.

“The TARDIS brought me back”, Alyssa answered “now if haven’t got any other questions there’s about 27 planets that need to be sent back”.

“She’s right”, Donna agreed “you skinny boys in suits better get to work”. The metacrisis Doctor immediately went over to join her at the controls while the Doctor hung back.

He cupped her face and kissed her long and hard. “When this is over, I’m marrying you”, he stated. An angry look flittered across the face of Rose. She had been overjoyed when Donna had told them Alyssa was dead, though of course she didn’t show it. _Why couldn’t the bloody woman stay dead?_ She thought angrily. 

“Stop them! Get them away from the controls!” Davros ordered raising his weapon. The Supreme Dalek pointed his gun at the trio as well.

Alyssa stepped in front of the two Doctor’s and Donna, easily deflecting the two bolts away. “Give up Davros, its over”, she said folding her arms.

“Activate magnetron”, Donna ordered.

“Stop this at once!” Davros shouted and tried to fire at the trio behind Alyssa but she easily deflected it.

“I told you to give up”, Alyssa said, her eyes flashing gold. With a swipe of her hand, she sent him careening into a wall. Jack wasted no time rushing over to him, pointing his large gun which he grabbed from the TARDIS, at Davros.

“You should’ve listened to the lady”, Jack said sternly.

“Ready?” Donna looked at the two Doctors “And reverse!” she and the two Doctors pull out two pairs of rods, and the planets disappear one by one.

“Off you go, Clom!” the Doctor smiled.

“Back home, Adipose Three!” the metacrisis Doctor nodded.

“Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh…” Donna continued.

“Those can’t be names of planets”, Steve remarked quietly to Alyssa “they sound made up”.

“They do, don’t they?” Alyssa agreed.

“Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?” Rose asked still not quite understanding.

“He” Donna gestured to the original Doctor “poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. Ali and I touched the hand, and he…” Donna gestured to the metacrisis Doctor” grew out of that but _some_ of that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human…part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind!”

“So there's three of you?” Sarah Jane asked glancing between the three of them.

“Three Doctors?” Rose repeated.

“I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now”, Jack remarked.

“Good because we really don’t want to know”, Alyssa said to him.

“You're so unique Donna that the timelines were converging on you”, the Doctor explained “Human being with a Time Lord brain”.

Davros turned to Dalek Caan “But you promised me, Dalek Caan!” he cried “Why did you not foresee this?”

The insane Dalek just giggled. “Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time”, the Doctor said.

“This would always have happened. It was meant to be...just like you and the empath…TARDIS’ daughter”, Caan said. The Doctor glanced at Alyssa surprised.

“Sexy knew we were meant to be. She’s always known, right from the moment you stole the her”, Alyssa said.

“You betrayed the Daleks!” Davros accused, glaring at Caan.

“I SAW the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, ‘no more’”

Davros fired a bolt at Caan only to find that it was deflected away, striking the magnetron instead. “Oh, we've lost the magnetron”, the Doctor groaned “And there's only one planet left….” He shook his head. He should’ve known Earth would be the last planet left “But we can use the TARDIS”.

He turned and hurried into the blue box.

“Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell”, the metacrisis Doctor reported as he flicked the switches on the control panel.

“The prophecy must complete”, Caan spoke up.

“Don't listen to him”, Davros said quickly.

“I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and _you_ must make it happen, Doctor”

Those words made the metacrisis Doctor pause “He's right. Cos with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos…they've got to be stopped!”

“Doctor…don’t do it”, Alyssa said feeling the shift in his emotions and she knew that he was about to do something very, very bad. The metacrisis Doctor glanced at her “please”, she added quietly.

“I’m sorry Ali. I _have_ to do this”, he worked quickly at the controls “Maximising Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!”

One by one, Daleks start exploding, the sheer number shaking the entire Crucible and the TARDIS. The Doctor dashes out of the blue box. “What have you done?” he demanded, horrified.

“Fulfilling the prophecy”, the metacrisis Doctor stated.

All the Dalek ships around the Crucible explode too.

“Do you know what you've done?!” the Doctor shouted, furious.

“Everyone into the TARDIS, now!” Alyssa ordered, making a break for the blue box. She stood by the doorway, ushering everyone into the ship.

“Never forget, Doctor, YOU did this! I name you…forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!” they heard Davros shout just before the Doctor slammed the TARDIS doors shut.

Alyssa ran over to the console which was surrounded by the Doctor’s friends. Some she knew, and a few she did not. “And off we go!” she declared, pulling a lever. The TARDIS shakes violently as they take off.

“But what about the Earth?” Sarah Jane asked “It's stuck in the wrong part of space!”

“Not for long”, Alyssa said placing her hands on the console “hold on everyone! We’re taking Earth home!”

The people closest to her, Donna and Martha, scooched away when the red head started to glow with a golden light. “What’s happening!” Donna exclaimed.

“The TARDIS and I are one”, Alyssa answered though there was a second voice echoing with hers “hold on!”

Everyone clung onto the console or the railings that ran around the console room as Alyssa and the TARDIS worked in perfect tandem to tow the Earth back to its rightful place in the universe. The console room exploded with cheers as the planet was safely dropped off near to the moon.

“Brilliant Ali!” Donna cried hugging the red head “absolutely brilliant!”

“I’ll say”, Martha agreed patting Alyssa on the shoulder, a big grin on her face. The Doctor made his way to his fiancée and gave her a big kiss earning them all whoops and cheers.

“I knew you were the most brilliant woman in the universe”, he stated.

“Well I have to be don’t I? In order to keep up with the smartest, cleverest and most handsome man in the universe”, Alyssa smoothly countered. The Doctor laughed and enveloped her in a big hug. Alyssa winced slightly a brief flash of pain went through her body. She didn’t say anything about it though, she didn’t want to ruin the celebrations. So instead, she hugged the Doctor back with a smile fixed upon her face.

Little later…

Alyssa sat up with a gasp. She was burning all over. The woman fell out of bed and stumbled to the door. It was too soon! The Doctor wasn’t back from dropping Donna and the metacrisis off yet! Using the wall as a support, she made her way to the console room. Alyssa leaned heavily against one of the coral supports, panting, eyes fixed on the doors. “Come on Doctor”, she groaned.

Seconds turned into minutes and he still hadn’t shown up. Alyssa’s knuckles were turning white from gripping the support tightly. And then the TARDIS door opened.

The Doctor stepped inside the ship and immediately saw Alyssa in very bad shape. He rushed over to her. “About time you got here”, she groaned “I didn’t think I could hold it off for much longer”.

“Hold off what?” the Doctor asked looking at her with a mixture of worry and confusion. She looked like she was dying. But she couldn’t be! The TARDIS wouldn’t bring her back to him only for her to be taken away again. That wouldn’t be fair! “Please tell me you’re not dying”, he pleaded.

“Not as such”, Alyssa panted “but I am going to change…I think” the Doctor’s eyes widened when he saw her hands start to faintly glow a very familiar colour.

“You’re regenerating”, he breathed. He then carefully pried her away from the support, gently grasping her upper arms to keep her steady.

“Yep”, Alyssa said popping the p “and like I said, I was trying to hold it off until you got back. I didn’t want to go without you being here”. She winced. The Doctor looked at her sadly, trying to ignore how his hearts were aching, seeing her in that much pain. He should’ve been overjoyed that she was regenerating, it meant that she was a full Time Lady… but it also meant that this was the last time he was going to see this Alyssa.

“Doctor…I don’t regret a single moment since I met you” a tear ran down Alyssa’s cheek “And I love you so, so much”.

“I love you too”, the Doctor said. He moved his hands from her arms and cupped her face. He kissed her, making sure she could feel how much he actually loved her. And he did love her so much…more than words could possibly express. Then an idea struck him. It was downright stupid considering that he only had one left… but he didn’t care. He didn’t want her to go through it alone.

The Doctor stepped back and moved over to the console to set the TARDIS in motion. Alyssa’s eyes widened when she saw that he was starting to glow too.

“What did you do?” she breathed, cringing from another flash of intense pain.

“I took some of your regeneration energy to trigger the process in me”, the Doctor said calmly.

“Why?” Alyssa asked wondering why he would do something like that considering that he’d already gone through a regeneration…well a partial one thanks to his handy spare hand. And he only put the energy into his hand so he could stay the same! and _now_ he wanted to change?

“So, we could change together. A new start for the both of us”, the Doctor answered “Well, the three of us”, he corrected.

Alyssa couldn’t help but smile at him through her pain. It was a sweet gesture on the Time Lord’s part but she had no idea how many regenerations he had left. “How…many changes to you have?” she gasped out.

“I have enough”, the Doctor lied “now don’t fight it anymore, just let go. Everything will be fine”, he assured her. Alyssa nodded. She closed her eyes, took a breath and accepted the change. Orange-gold energy streamed from her body as she underwent her very first regeneration.

The same energy flowed out of the Doctor moments later as his own regeneration took hold. Due to the force of two regenerations going at once and the fact that the TARDIS wasn’t fully back to her former glory…fires started to erupt once again around the console room. Support beams shook and collapsed.

The orange gold light faded from the pair, Alyssa falling back against the console feeling rather drained from the process. The Doctor on the other hand, was inspecting himself. “Legs. I've still got legs, good”, he kissed his knee “Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers” he fiddled with his fingers “Lots of fingers” the Doctor touched his ears “Ears, yes. Eyes, two” he touched his nose “Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair…” the Doctor ran a hand through his hair “I'm a girl!” he frantically felt for the Adam’s apple which he thankfully had “No! No…I'm not a girl”, he pulled his hair in front of his eyes “And still not ginger!” he said crossly. The Doctor’s gaze sought out his fiancé and found her leaning against the console still catching her breath “Oh that’s not fair!” he whined making her look up at him.

“What?” Alyssa asked “Oh, I still sound like myself. That’s good”, she added pleased about that “Now, what’s not fair?”

“You! You’re a still red head!” the Doctor exclaimed. Alyssa grabbed several strands of hair and pulled it out for inspection.

“So I am”, Alyssa said, noting that it still looked the same shade of red as she had before though there were strands of blonde…or was it gold…running through the clump of hair she’d picked up. She also noticed that it appeared to be a little longer as well but she couldn’t be sure until she had a look at herself in the mirror. “Oh, wipe that pout off your face dear. It’s not…” Alyssa trailed off and frowned “hold on… isn’t there something we’re forgetting?” she asked.

Suddenly part of the console near to where Alyssa was, exploded. The Doctor quickly pulled her out of the way. “We’re crashing love! That’s what we’d forgotten, we’re crashing! Ha!” he cheered grabbing hold of the console with one hand and winding his other arm around Alyssa’s waist. “Geronimo!” the Doctor whooped with excitement.

\--------------

“Missing them already?” Wilf spoke up from behind Donna who was standing by his telescope, looking up at the night sky.

“I started missing them both the second the Doctor left”, the ginger admitted.

“I still think you should’ve stayed with ‘em”, Wilf stated.

“You know why I couldn’t gramps”, Donna said turning to him “this new…gift I have…it’s got to settle first”. The Doctor had explained that while the part of Alyssa she’d taken was enabling her to cope with the Time Lord part she’d obtained from himself, there was still slight chance that it could overwhelm her…burn out her mind if she continued to travel with them at that current moment. Though the Time Lord had added that there was a possibility she could re-join them once some time had passed and her body was used to this sudden change.

While she was excited at the thought of being able to travel again, once it was safe enough for her to do so, she was also aware that it could be weeks, months or even years until that happened. Donna didn’t mind that at all. She would wait because she knew from experience that the Doctor and Alyssa were well worth waiting years for. Though secretly she hoped that they wouldn’t go off and get married in the meantime. The ginger shook her head. No, of course they wouldn’t. She was supposed to be one of Alyssa’s bridesmaids after all.

Donna turned her gaze back to the stars. “See you two later”, she murmured, a smile appearing on her face as she spoke Alyssa’s usual farewell. She then looked at her grandfather “come on then, let’s go home. Don’t know about you but I could do with a nice cuppa”, she said “and maybe a banana”, she added as an afterthought.

“Sounds like a great idea”, the metacrisis doctor agreed from where he stood next to her.

“Let’s do it…uh…we need to give you a name”, Donna stated “can’t really call you Doctor”.

The human time lord wrinkled his nose up “no, definitely not”, he said “how about James Sven?”

Donna nodded “it’ll take some getting used to but yeah, James Sven it is”.

The newly named, James smiled “great. Now, banana’s and tea await”, he said. He and Wilf turned and headed down the hill. Donna started to follow but stopped to glance up at the star studded sky once more.

“See you soon Spaceman, Space woman”


End file.
